En Caso De Peligro
by Belaya
Summary: Los padres de Bella han muerto. No tiene a nadie en el mundo. Sin embargo mucha gente codicia su tutela legal para apropiarse de la fortuna de sus padres. No puede confiar en nadie. ¿o sí? ¿Tal vez un apuesto joven?
1. La llamada

Capítulo 1: La llamada

Mi nombre es P.... Bueno, me llamo Isabella Swan, tengo 17 años y estoy sola en el mundo. Mi vida no había sido fácil hasta ahora, pero después de "la llamada" sin duda todo fue a peor. Mi vida se desmoronó en un instante.

Cuando el teléfono sonó yo estaba en mi biblioteca leyendo como cualquier tarde.

"¡Yo lo cojo Alfred!" Le grité al mayordomo. Me fastidia referirme a él de ese modo, porque para nosotros Alfred es parte de la familia. Ha estado trabajando en casa desde antes de que yo naciera. ¡Ni siquiera sé cuantos años lleva con nuestra familia! "¿Si?"

"¡Hija!" Sonó la voz de mi padre al otro lado del teléfono y a mí se me formó un nudo en el estómago. Su voz era un susurro quebradizo, como si le estuvieran inflingiendo un dolor mortal. En ese momento horribles imágenes de aquel día, que parecía ya tan lejano, cruzaron mi mente. ¡No podía ser! ¡Nos habíamos escondido bien!

"¡Papá! ¿¡Qué pasa papá?! ¡Me estás asustando! ¿Qué ocurre?" Mi voz era fiel reflejo de mi ansiedad, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que me dolía el pecho y empezaba a faltarme el aire.

Al sentir que me mareaba me deje caer en el diván en el que hace un momento me encontraba.

"Cariño, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Tu madre y yo hemos tenido un accidente de coche. No queda tiempo. Arregla todo. Eres una chica lista y yo te he enseñado bien. ¡Te queremos hija! ¡No lo olvodes jamás! ¡Te queremos!"

"¡Papá! ¿¡Dónde estais!? ¡Papi! ¿¡Qué ha pasado?!" Había empezado a sollozar histéricamente, la falta de aire, mis sollozos y mis gritos ansiosos hacían que a penas yo supiera lo que estaba diciendo.

No obtuve respuesta. La llamada se había cortado. Marqué el número de mi padre. Apagado. ¡El de mi madre! Marqué lo más rápido que los nervios me permitieron. Apagado.

"¿Que ocurre niña? ¿A qué vienen esos gritos?" Alfred entró en mi biblioteca tan rápido como su edad le permitía.

"¡Papá! ¡Mamá! Ellos..." Me había dejado resbalar y me encontraba sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el diván. Mis manos, que aún sujetaban el teléfono, cubrían mi cara y ahogaban mi llanto. Ni siquiera podía pensarlo. Me había quedado sola en el mundo. No tenía a nadie. No podía ser.

"¿Quién ha llamado? ¿Qué han dicho?" La desesperación de Alfred se hacía visible. Me agarró por el codo y me sacudió. "¡Habla niña! ¿Qué ocurre?" El zarandeo me sacó del pozo que ahora eran mis pensamientos.

"Ellos han tenido un accidente. No sé dónde están. Papá ha dicho que quedaba poco tiempo. Me ha dicho que arregle las cosas." Empezaba a controlar mis sollozos. Mi padre me había enseñado que en los momentos difíciles hay que mantener la cabeza fría para pensar con claridad y no cometer errores. Pero en esté momento me resultaba casi imposible respirar, así que mucho menos pensar. "Yo... yo... no..."

"¡Vamos muchacha! Levántate tienes que hacer lo que tu padre te ha dicho" Dijo Alfred mientras me cogía por un brazo y tiraba de mí.

"Pero... yo... ellos..." Los sollozos volvían con más virulencia. En ese momento recordé las palabras de mi padre: "Hija, en caso de peligro, sólo se salva quien sabe volar muy bien" De repente todo cobró sentido. Creo que incluso pude oír un clik en mi cabeza. Ahora yo estaba sola y era menor de edad. Alguién tendría que hacerse cargo de mí y, por supuesto, de la fortuna de mis padres hasta que yo fuera mayor de edad. Cumpliría los 18 en menos de un año, pero sería tiempo suficiente para que el imperio financiero de mi padre y mi futuro se fueran al traste si caían en malas manos. A eso se refería mi padre con que "arreglara todo".

Me puse en pie mientras me secaba las lágrimas y le entregaba el teléfono a Alfred. "Llama a Harry. Lo necesito aquí en 5 minutos. No hay tiempo."


	2. Arreglos

CAPÍTULO 2: Arreglos

Alfred cogió el teléfono y comenzó a marcar mientras yo salía rumbo al despacho de mi padre. "¿Señor Clearwater?..... Sí, soy Alfred. Por favor venga a la mansión inmediatamente, la señorita lo necesita. Es muy inmportante."

Vivíamos en una casa a las afueras de Port Ángeles. Tenía tres pisos. El en bajo estaba la cocina, el comedor, el salón y una sala de juntas. Normalmente mi padre no atendía el trabajo en casa, pero a veces no le quedaba más remedio. El segundo piso era de mis padres: su habitación, su biblioteca y el despacho de mi padre. El tercer piso era el mío. Ahí estaba mi habitación con su terraza, mi biblioteca y una sala para hacer ejercicio. La casa estaba rodeada por un jardín y, excepto por la parte delantera, la finca lindaba con un bosque. El garage era subterréneo y algo más grande que la planta de la casa.

Deje al Viejo en mi biblioteca llamando a Harry Clearwater, nuestro asesor fiscal y legal. Llevaba muchos años con mi padre y conocía perfectamente toda la estructura económica de la familia. Cuando mi padre me enseñó a invertir en bolsa me dijo que yo debía buscar a mi propio contable, así que le ofrecí el puesto a Seth, el hijo de Harry. Sin embargo en este momento, necesitaba de toda su experiencia y pericia. Llegué al despacho de mi padre y me dirigí directamente a la caja fuerte. Pero no a la principal, sino a la que estaba en el suelo, debajo de su escritorio. Si había algo que pudiera ayudarme, estaría allí.Cogí los documentos y me senté en la silla de mi padre. "La que nunca más ocupará. Ojalá me equivoque. Ojalá todo se arregle." Sacudí la cabeza, intentando centrar mis pensamientos en todos los trámites que iba a tener que hacer.

Mientras ojeaba los documentos que contenía la caja fuerte algo llamó mi atención. Era un sobre lacrado de tamaño folio. En él estaba escrito: "En caso de peligro". Era la letra de mi padre. Él sabía que yo lo encontraría. Definitivamente, me había enseñado bien. Lo abrí mientras caía en la cuenta de que mi padre había preparado todo esto, era su plan de emergencia. Sabía que si algo les pasaba yo me quedaría sola e indefensa. "¡No! ¡Indefensa jamás! Te he educado para que te defiendas de la vida con uñas y dientes" La voz de mi padre resonó en mi interior. Tenía razón, él me había enseñado a ser fuerte. Saldría adelante, jamás lo decepcionaría.

No sé exactamente cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que Harry entró en el despacho, pero creo que no fue mucho. Llevaba la preocupación escrita en la cara.

"¡Bella! ¿Que ocurre? Alfred me pidió que viniera, me dijo que era cuestión de vida o muerte, pero no me dijo de que se trataba." ¡Vaya! Curiosa elección de palabras.

"Harry, tenemos que actuar deprisa. Mis padres han muerto. No sé qué ha pasado ni dónde están, pero no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo. Ya sabes lo que tenemos que hacer" Alargué la mano para darle los documentos que contenía el sobre. Una lista de todas las propiedades de mis padres y mías, y una lista de cuentas bancarias, repartidas por todo el mundo, con sus correspondientes claves.

Me asusté al oír mi voz. Sonaba seria, fría. Como si los que hubieran muerto fueran unos desconocidos y no mis padres. Mi padre me había educado para esto. Había creado a dos personas totalmente distintas en un solo cuerpo. Por una lado estaba la mujer de negocios, a la que nada le afectaba, que solo se centraba en el aspecto material. Pero por otro, estaba la niña asustada que sólo quería encerrarse en su habitación a llorar. La última tenía que esperar, el futuro estaba en juego.

"¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó Harry con la misma preocupación que había surgido en mi interior al escuchar mi propia voz.

"No me queda más remedio. Mi padre me ha dado una orden y no pienso defraudarlo. ¡Vamos! No hay tiempo." Otra vez ella y su voz heladora.

Al cabo de un rato el teléfono del despacho sonó. La niña asustada que había en mí asomó, cruzando los dedos y pensando "¡Que sea papá! ¡Que todo haya sido un error! ¡Que estén bien!". Cogí el auricular y respondí: "¿Sí?"

"Niña, un coche de policía está entrando en la propiedad" Me previno Alfred.

"Gracias Viejo. Ya casi está todo listo." Colgué y me dirigí a Harry. "La policía está aquí." Él sólo asintió y siguió tecleando.

Apenas dos minutos más tarde Alfred llamó a la puerta del despacho. "Niña, dos policías están aquí, quieren hablar contigo."

"Quédate aquí y termina esto, yo me ocuparé" Le dije a Harry mientras salía del despacho y me dirigía al piso de abajo para atender a la policía. Era el momento de dejar salir a la niña asustada, que llevaba un rato pataleando para que la dejaran llorar. "Buenas tardes agentes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?" Intenté sonreirles para que no se dieran cuenta de que yo ya sabía lo que me iban a decir. Pero las manos me temblaban y sentía que las piernas iban a dejar de sostenerme en cualquier momento.

"¿Es usted la señorita Isabella Swan?" Me preguntó el más mayor de los policías.

"Sí, soy yo. ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?" Estaba empezando a marearme. No sabía cuanto tiempo más iba a aguantar sin desplomarme en el suelo.

"Verá señorita, necesitamos que nos acompañe. Sus padres han tenido un accidente de coche y se encuentran en el Olympic Medical Center." Dijo el policía joven.

Sentí que las fuerzas me fallaron y mis piernas se doblaron. La lágrimas empezaron a correr por mi mejillas aún cuando no había terminado de procesar la información: mis padres estaban en un hospital ¡vivos!. Alfred me sujetó para que no me cayera escaleras abajo. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que se encontraba a mi lado.

"Señorita Swan, es importante que nos acompañe al hospital, sus padres están vivos, pero muy graves." Mis padres estaban vivos. Eso quería decir que todavía había esperanza para nosotros.

"¡Vamos pequeña! Tienes que ser fuerte. Lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora. Tu padre estará orgulloso." Las palabras que Alfred susurró en mi oído me dieron fuerzas para enderezarme y caminar hasta el coche patrulla.

Recorrí en silencio la distancia hasta el hospital. Alfred me prometió que iría con Harry en cuanto terminaran. Estaba impaciente por ver a mis padres, a lo mejor el accidente no había sido tan grave. No, debía de habelo sido, de lo contrario mi padre no me hubiera llamado. Junto con ese pensamiento un escalofrío me recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. Me daba miedo lo que encontraría al llegar. ¿Y si estaban muy mal? ¿Y si cuando llegase habían muerto? ¡No! Por lo menos merecía poder despedirme de la única familia que me quedaba.


	3. La despedida

CAPÍTULO 3: La despedida

El camino hacia el hospital fue extraño, iba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no sé cómo llegamos hasta allí. Ni si quiera me enteré de cuándo se paró el coche. De repente la puerta del coche patrulla se abrió, habiendo que me sobresaltara.

"¿Señorita? Vamos, la acompañaré hasta donde se encuentran sus padres" Me dijo el policía joven con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras mantenía la puerta abierta para que saliera.

"¿Como te llamas?" Le pregunte en un susurro. Su cara me sonaba, pero en este momento mi cerebro no era capaz de darme absolutamente ninguna respuesta.

"Quil, me llamo Quil Ateara" Me respondió mientras yo salía del coche. "Soy de La Push. Tu eres la amiga de Jacob Black, ¿verdad?" Así que lo conocía de eso, de La Push.

La Push era una reserva de indios Quileute en la que vivía mi mejor amigo, Jake. Él conocía todo de mí. Me había ayudado a salir adelante antes, y por Dios, esperaba que esta vez también estuviera a mi lado, porque lo iba a necesitar como el aire para respirar.

"Emm... Sí, soy Bella." Alfred me dijo que se encargaría de avisar a Jake de que estabamos en el Olympic Medical, para que viniera lo antes posible. "Quil, ¿podrías quedarte conmigo hasta que lleguen Alfred o Jake?" No quería quedarme sola, no tan pronto. Y al menos el joven policía no era un completo desconocido.

"Claro que sí Bella." Respondió Quil como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

Mientras hablabamos entramos en el edificio y nos dirigimos a la zona de "Urgencias". Nos detuvimos delante de una puerta y Quil le preguntó a una enfermera por mis padres. "Disculpe señorita. Los señores Swan están en esta habitación ¿no?"

"Sí" Me miró con cierta pena, y me preguntó "¿Eres Bella?"

"Sí" Respondí en un susuro. No era la respuesta más educada del mundo, pero supuse que dadas las circunstancias la enfermera lo comprendería.

"Tu padre no deja de repetir tu nombre. Puedes pasar a verlos, ambos están en la misma habitación. Avisaré al médico para que venga a hablar contigo." Al pensar en cruzar esa puerta y lo que me esperaba detrás, mis piernas volvieron a flaquear. Quil me agarró para que no me cayera.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que entre contigo?" Me preguntó con cara de preocupación.

La enfermera había dicho que mi padre estaba preguntando por mí. Estaba preocupado. Tenía que tranquilizarle a él y a mi madre. Ambos tenían que saber que podían marcharse en paz, que yo iba a estar bien. "No, está bien. Puedo hacer esto sola." De todas formas, tampoco quería que nadie presenciara este momento. Mi padre necesitaba hablarme con toda libertad. Debíamos estar solos.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire para intentar tranquilizarme y agarré el picaporte con toda la determinación de que fui capaz. Abrí la puerta temblando de pies a cabeza. En la habitación había dos camas, una al lado de la otra. En la de la izquierda estaba mi madre y en la de la derecha estaba mi padre. Ambos estan conectados a un montón de aparatos y tubos. Renée tenía la cabeza vendada y los ojos cerrados. No se movió cuando entré. Sin embargo mi padre abrió los ojos y me sonrió. Tenía varios cortes en la cara, pero no parecía que fuera muy grave. Mi corazón albergó una esperanza.

"Hija, estás aquí." Hablaba con mucho esfuerzo. Estaba sufriendo, pero era necesario que me dijera lo que necesitase. "Acércate."

Cogí una silla que estaba al lado de la puerta y la puse junto a la cama de Charlie. Me acerqué a mi madre y acaricié su cara. "Te quiero mamá." Besé levemente su frente y me giré para sentarme junto a mi padre u cogerle la mano. En ese momento el médico entró en la habitación y me pidió que saliéramos un momento para hablar. Besé la frente de mi padre y le aseguré: "No tardaré nada" para después darle un beso en la mano.

El médico era un hombre de unos cuarenta y pocos años, rubio y realmente apuesto, aunque la cara de preocupación no le favorecía. Estrechó mi mano y comenzó con las malas noticias: "Isabella, sé que eres muy joven, pero tu padre me ha dicho que eres una chica fuerte, así que no voy a andarme con rodeos." Genial, mi padre siempre allanandome el camino, como si no fuera suficiente que tus padres se estuvieran muriendo como para que además te lo soltaran a bocajarro. Aún así, su tono era amable y sosegado. En otras circunstancias me hubiera parecido una bonita melodía. "Tus padres están muy graves" Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas, sin embargo yo ni siquiera pestañeé, me limité a apretar más fuerte los brazos que tenía cruzados frente al pecho y a asentir. "Tu madre tiene un traumatismo craneoencefálico muy fuerte, está en coma y es prácticamente imposible que despierte." ' prácticamente imposible' ¡Puaj!! Los médicos siempre cubriéndose las espaldas. "También tiene múltiples órganos internos dañados, igual que tu padre. No creo que les quede mucho tiempo, así que será mejor que entres a despedirte."

No fui capaz de darle las gracias. Se me hacía extraño tener que agradecer a alguien por semejantes noticias. Pero por otro lado, había sido muy amable y directo, no me había malgastado tiempo de los últimos momentos con mis padres. Asentí y me giré para volver a entrar en la habitación.

"¡Isabella!" Me volví para mirar nuevamente al doctor. "¿No va a venir nadie a acompañarte? ¿Quieres que avise a alguien?" ¡Genial! ¿¡Qué mejor para superar este momento que te recuerden lo sola que estás?!

"Sí, uno de los empleados de la casa y mi contable están de camino. Y creo que ya han avisado a mi mejor amigo para que venga" Lo dije con hilo de voz. Fue todo lo que pude conseguir.

"Muy bien. No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de hablar con ellos y explicarles la situación cuando lleguen."

Ni siquiera había pensado en eso. Volví a asentir, me sequé las lagrimas y repiré homdo. Entré en la habitación de nuevo. Fui directamente a la silla junto a mi padre y me senté lentamente.

"Hija, necesito que me escuches muy atentamente." Comenzó mi padre. Sin poder evitarlo un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y todo mi vello se erizó. No sé muy bien si mi padre no se dio cuenta o si lo dejó pasar por la importacia de las palabras que me iba a decir y la escasez de tiempo. "Ya sabes cuál es tu situación ahora. Tienes que saber que tienes una tía."

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y una pequeña sonrisa asomó en mis comisuras. No me atreví a decir nada, porque sabía que no era el momento de interrumpir. Sin embargo, mi padre pronto me corrigió. "No, no es una buena noticia." ¿Qué? ¿Como podía no ser una buena noticia? Al menos tendría a alguien de la familia con quien quedarme. "Ella nos odia, hija. Es la hermana de tu madre. Se llama Lauren y era amiga mía antes de conocer a tu madre. Ella siempre quiso más, pero yo nunca estuve interesado. Fue gracias a ella que conocí a tu madre. Un día estabamos estudiando en su casa, cuando apareció tu madre. Ella había estado estudiando en un internado y había regresado. Cuando la vi supe, desde el primer instante, que era la mujer de mi vida, que sería mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos." La lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por las mejillas de mi padre, pero yo no quise soltar su mano para limpiárselas. "Enseguida invité a tu madre a salir y al poco tiempo nos hicimos novios. A Lauren no le gustó nada que yo me fijara en otra y, mucho menos, en su hermana menor. Intrigó, mintió y engañó para intentar separarnos, pero nada dio resultado. Le pedí a tu madre que nos casaramos lo antes posible para marcharnos lejos de Lauren y sus mentiras. Así lo hicimos. Y fuimos muy felices." La emoción y el amor embargaban las palabras de mi padre, que miraba a mi madre mientras decía estas últimas palabras. Se quedó así unos instantes, mirando a su esposa, a su compañera, a la madre de sus hijos. De repente apretó mi mano para recobrar mi atención. "Pero no dudes que ahora que nosotros te vamos a faltar, ella intentará vengarse a través de ti. Lo único que siempre quiso fue mi dinero y mi posición social, y ahora tú eres la manera perfecta de conseguirlo."

Algo en mí se rompió. ¿Acaso la gente estaba ciega? ¿No ven que el dinero es sólo papel? ¿Que no vale de nada si no tienes con quien compartirlo? Y una mujer así, no debía de tener a nadie. Seguramente estaría tan sola como yo.

"Debes evitar a toda costa que ella se entere de cual es tu patrimonio. Ya sabes cómo hacerlo. Eres una chica lista."

Asentí y sonreí mientras una nueva oleada de lágrimas bañaba mis mejillas. "Sí papá. He hecho lo que me pediste. He arreglado todo."

"Estoy orgulloso cariño."

En ese mismo instante un montón de pitidos extraños vinieron de mis espaldas. Eran los aparatos a los que estaba conectada mi madre. Un montón de gente apareció de la nada en la habitación y rodeó a mi madre hasta el punto de que no podía ver absolutamente nada. Por instinto me levanté apretando aún más fuerte la mano de mi padre y me apreté contra su camilla. Mi padre soltó mi mano y la alargó hacia mi madre al tiempo que todo el personal médico iba deasapareciendo de la sala. "Adiós, mi amor. Pronto estaremos juntos" Susurró mi padre.

El médico con el que había hablado antes se acercó con el pesar escrito en el rostro. "Lo siento. Yo..."

"Salga, por favor. Quiero estar a solas con mi padre." No quería ser grosera, pero el tiempo corría en nuestra contra. Más tarde, si reunía las fuerzas suficientes, le pediría disculpas. Mi padre seguía con la mano estirada hacia mi madre. "Papá... Te quiero mucho." Las lágrimas seguían saliendo sin cesar de mis ojos. Ya era algo natural.

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, igual que lo estuve de tu hermano. Sé que a veces hemos tenido nuestras diferencias en cuanto a tu personalidad" Me reí sin ganas. Por lo general se podría decir que he sido una buena hija. Siempre obediente, educada, estudiosa y no he dado muchos problemas. Pero ambos sabíamos que se refería a la época post-zombie, como él la llamaba, cuando después de todo 'aquello', Jake consiguió sacarme de casa y nos dio por hacer alguna que otra locura, como montar en moto (sin carnet, ni siquiera casco) o saltar de acantilados. "Patrizia, nunca olvides quien eres. Todo esto acabará pronto, en cuanto cumplas los 18. Entonces tendrás pleno derecho sobre lo que te pertenece. Mientras tanto, has de buscar a Ángela Webber y seguir pasando desapercibida." Al escuchar ese nombre mi corazón se contrajo. Él nunca me llamaba así. Supe enctonces que eran sus últimas palabras. "A pesar de todo lo que yo te haya dicho, eres una buena hija y mejor persona. Ojalá nunca cambie la manera que tienes de estar en el mundo. Te quiero, hija. Cuídate." No me dio tiempo a decir nada más. La misma verbena de pitidos de antes comenzó a sonar, pero esta vez provenían de los aparatos de mi padre. Le cerré los ojos antes de que la habitación se inundara de gente y le susurré "Te quiero papá. No te preocupes, te prometo que voy a estar bien."


	4. El Dolor

CAPÍTULO 4: El dolor

El proceso se repitió. Un montón de gente entró como un elefante en una cacharrería. Alguién me apartó de un empujón y cuando vi que empezaban a desconectar a mi padre, salí de la habitación dando tumbos. De repente todo se volvió negro y noté unos brazos alrededos de mi cuerpo. No supe nada más hasta que me desperté en una camilla rodeada de una cortina blanca. Alguien sostenía mi mano.

Estaba desorientada. No sabía donde estaba ni por qué me dolía tanto la cabeza. Poco a poco abrí los ojos. Jake estaba a mi lado, agarrando mi mano como si fuese a desaparecer y así pudiese evitarlo. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en la camilla y los ojos cerrados.

"Jake ¿Donde estoy? Me duele la cabeza." Mientras decía esto, todos los recuerdos se empezaron a agolpar en mi mente.

"¡Bella! ¡Por fin te has despertado! Empezaba a preocuparme." Mentiroso, ya llevabas preocupado un rato. Como si no nos conociéramos.... "Te desmayaste al salir de la habitación de..."

"Sí, Jake. No te preocupes, ya recuerdo." De pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de nuevo. Pero no era un lanto nervioso. Mi gesto era normal, solo que de mis hojos no parában de salir gotas. Intenté levantarme, pero Jake me detuvo poniendo una de sus enormes zarpas en mi hombro. Era un chico muy alto, de piel y pelo morenos. Con unos preciosos ojos marrones que reflejaban todas y cada una de las emociones que sentía. Era un par de años mayor que yo y, aunque su cara era muy aniñada, nuestra diferencia de edad se reflejaba en la altura. Cuando estaba con él siempre me sentía como una muñequita.

"Cálmate. Harry se está encargando de todo. Sólo túmbate y descansa. Si te duele la cabeza es porque piensas demasiado. Siempre lo haces." Jake siempre conseguía sacarme una sonrisa.

"Jake, déjame, tengo que arreglar muchas cosas." Intenté levantarme de nuevo, pero su mano me paró en seco.

"No." Se puso serio y el dolor desbordó sus ojos. "Tú no mereces esto. Ya has pasado demasiado. Ahora yo voy a cuidar de ti." Me beso en la frente y pulsó un botón que había en la cabecera de la cama.

Al momento, apareció una enfermera. "Buenas noches. ¿Se encuentra bien?" Preguntó prestando más atención a mi guapo amigo que a mí.

"La señorita se ha despertado. El doc dijo que debía dormir, pero creo que necesita ayuda."

"¡Jake! ¡No quiero dormir! ¡Lo que quiero es...!" Me tapó la boca con la mano. Él sabía que cuando me ponía en ese plan la única manera que tenía de callarme era por la fuerza.

"Ya veo" Dijo la horrible enfermera. "Le pondré un calmante." Cogió una aguja de un cajón e inyectó el líquido en la intravenosa. "No se preocupe, hará efecto enseguida."

Intenté quitarme la intravenosa antes de que el calmante llegase a mi torrente sangíneo, pero Jake adivinó mis intenciones y con la mano libre me sujetó la muñeca. ¡A veces odiaba que me conociera tan bien!

"¡Por Dios! ¿¡Porque siempre tienes que hacer las cosas por el camino difícil?!" Intentaba zafarme con todas mis fuerzas, pero Jake parecía que estaba apoyado en la barra del bar, charlando tan tranquilo. Para él no suponía ningún esfuerzo frenarme.

Poco a poco noté un calor que empezaba en el brazo y se extendía por todo el cuerpo. Después empezaron a pesarme los párpados, hasta que de repente todo se volvió negro otra vez. Lo último que oi fue la voz de mi amigo: "Eso está mejor. ¡Ves! Así, quietecita y calladita, ¡eres adorable! No te precupes, yo cuidaré de ti, no me voy a mover de tu lado."

Me desperté por la mañana más descansada pero también más triste. Al menos ya no lloraba. Soñé toda la noche con mis padres. Jake estaba a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano y roncando un poco. Me quedé un momento viéndolo dormie. Siempre me hacía sentir bien verlo tan grande e indefenso. Su expresión era tan dulce...

El médico apareció como de la nada. "Buenos días Isabella. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?"

Antes de que pudiera responder, oi la voz de un Jake aún adormilado que se frotaba los ojos mientras se estiraba: "Por favor doc, deje de llamarla Isabella, que se pone de mal humor y luego el que tiene que lidiar con la fierecilla soy yo."

El doctor se rio con ganas mientras yo sentía que mis mejillas se teñían de rojo instantáneamente. "¡Jake! ¡Cómo le dices eso a...!"

"Ve lo que le digo doc, se pone imposible". Me interrumpió Jake a la vez que ponía cara de sufrimiento.

"¿Cómo debo llamarte entonces?" Preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.

"Bella, por favor." Dije en a penas un susurro.

"Muy bien Bella, ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? Ayer nos diste un buen susto a todos, sobre todo a este chico de aquí." Dijo señalando a Jacob. ¿Quién se sonroja ahora, eh! Jake? Pensé para mí.

"Estoy mejor, gracias. Ya no me siento tan cansada ni me duele la cabeza. Pero quiero ir a encargarme de los funerales y demás asuntos pendientes."

El doctor miró tenso a Jacob y éste asintió de manera casi imperceptible. "Muy bien, enviaré a una enfermera para que te quite la intravenosa y compruebe tu tensión. Si todo está correcto podrás irte."

Esperé a que el doctor estuviera fuera del box para preguntarle a mi amigo: "¿Qué ocurre Jacaob?" Mi tono ahora era serio. Podía adivinar que todos los problemas se me venían encima sin remedio y mi porbre Jake no sabía cómo decirlo. "Deja de darle vueltas y escúpelo."

"Los de asuntos sociales están aquí. Llegaron anoche después de que te sedaran. Pretenden llevarte a uno de esos orfanatos inmediatamente. Harry ha estado haciendo llamadas para que te puedas quedar en tu casa, por lo menos, hasta después de los funerales, pero esta mañana no tenía muy buena cara." La preocupación reflejada en mi cara fue dando paso al horror. ¿Un orfanato? Eso no me lo había planteado. Esto no podía ser. "Bella, tranqulízate, Harry lo está arreglando todo. Yo voy a estar contigo pase lo que pase. A dónde tú vayas, yo te seguiré con una venda en los ojos."

No sé qué había hecho para merecer un ángel así en mi vida, pero no podía dejar de estar agradecida por tenerlo conmigo. "Mi trébol de buena suerte." Dije abrazándolo. Siempre lo llamaba así. Jake era mi amuleto en las malas horas. Me quedé un momento entre sus brazos mientras ordenaba mis ideas. "Tengo que hablar con Harry. Ve a buscarlo, por favor."

"De acuerdo, pero nada de tonterías en mi ausencia. Sé una buena chica." Sólo le di una sonrisa triste como respuesta.

Después de que Jacob fuera a buscar a Harry entró una enfermera. Por lo menos esta parecía más amable que la de anoche. Y también contaba que mi amigo no estaba presente para distraerla de su trabajo. "Hola pequeña, ¿Cómo estás?" ¿Me había llamado pequeña? ¡Vaya! ¡Tengo 17 años, no 5! En ese momento me di cuenta del motivo por el que se refería a mí de ese modo. Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros, una camiseta de Puma, una sudadera de cremallera y unas Converse. Había estado llorado y mi pelo estaba alborotado. Parecía una niña asustada que ha perdido a sus padres, no una mujer de negocios que acaba de desviar millones de dólares y que esta planeando cómo falsificar un montón de informes financieros y balances para ocultar su patrimonio. ¡Genial!

"Me encuentro mejor. Pero quiero poder levantarme de aquí. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer." La enfermera cogió mi brazo izquierdo y me tomó la tensión. Después puso una mano en mi frente evaluando mi temperatura. Durate todo el proceso yo estuve ausente, pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer cuando me dieran la carta de libertad.

"Muy bien, está todo correcto. Te quitaré la intravenosa y después te podrás marchar." ¡Estupendo!

En ese momento Harry y Jacob atravesaron la cortina. "Hola Bella, ¿Cómo ten encuentras? Ayer nos asustaste a todos."

"Mejor Harry, muchas gracias. Ya puedo marcharme, así que vámonos. Aún tengo que arreglar el funeral de mis padres." Dije bajandome de la camilla de un salto.

"Ya me he ocupado de eso. Tus padres serán incinerados, como era orden de tu padre. Para evitar posibles problemas más adelante." Sólo asentí. "Ahora debes ir a casa a descansar, el funeral será mañana. Lo he arreglado para que puedas quedarte en tu casa hasta después del funeral bajo mi responsabilidad, pero después el Estado se hará cargo de ti hasta que concedan tu custodia. Es lo mejor que he podido conseguir." Le mire con la duda en los ojos. Sabía que Harry jamás haría nada que me dañase, pero nadie le decia "no" a alguien de mi familia. "Bella, yo no soy tu padre. Tengo contactos, pero jamás tendré sus influencias." Asentí avergonzada por haber dejado que la idea de que este hombre no había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano cruzara por mi mente.

Salimos del box y del hospital. Jake pasó su brazo por mi cintura y no me soltó hasta llegar al coche, donde me esperaba Alfred con la puerta abierta. Corrí a abrazarme a él y otra vez volvieron las lágrimas. Nos quedamos así unos instantes, en silencio. Yo no tenía nada que decir y él no sabía como aplacar mi dolor. Lo único que podía hacer por mí era darme cariño y apoyo. Cuando nos separamos le sonreí, secándome las lágrimas con la manga de la sudadera y entré al coche. Jake ya estaba dentro. Me acurruque en su pecho, redeada por sus enormes brazos.

Al llegar a casa Harry me dijo: "Ve a ducharte y a cambiarte. Cuando estés lista baja a comer algo. Te esperaré en la sala de juntas para conversar."

"De acuerdo"

Subí a mi habitación seguida de Jake. "¿Qué quieres comer?" Me preguntó apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Por su cara de angustia puedo asegurar que por dentro estaba rezando para que no le dijera que no tenía hambre, ya que entonces él tendría que obligarme a comer.

"Cualquier cosa estará bien" Me miró asustado pero agradecido por sus suerte. No tenía fuerzas para empezar una discusión que tenía perdida de antemano.

"Ok!" Dijo dejando translucir la sorpresa en la voz. "Te espero en la cocina. No tardes, me muero de hambre."

La verdad es que no recuerdo muy bien lo que hice después, sólo sé que la voz de Jake me sacó de mi trance cuando llegué a la cocina. "Vamos B. La comida se va a enfriar."

Mi amigo estaba ya sentado en una de las sillas con un plato delante de él. El otro estaba en el medio de la mesa. Realmente me conocía. Esquivé una de las sillas, me senté encima de la mesa con las piernas cruzadas y puse el plato en mi regazo. Lo hacía a veces, cuando comía sola o con alguien de mucha confianza y sólo en la cocina. Mi padre jamás me hubiera permitido sentarme encima de la mesa del comedor. Cuando acabamos me dirigí a la sala de juntas, donde Harry me esperaba con un montón de documentos.

"Tu tía no tardará en aparecer reclamando tu custodia, así que tenemos que darnos prisa." Harry estaba preocupado.

"Llama a Seth, el puede echarnos una mano." Al fin y al cabo, él era mi contable y aunque no conocía la situación financiera de mi padre, sí conocía la mía. Por otro lado era un hombre perspicaz, y eso no nos venía nada mal. Bordear la ley nunca es asunto sencillo.

"Ya está de camino, me tomé la libertad de llamarlo cuando llegamos, espero que no te moleste. De todas formas, mi hijo y yo podemos encargarnos de todo esto. Será mejor que descanses, no sé si mi pobre corazón resistirá otro susto como el de anoche." Realmente mi padre había sabido rodearse de buena gente. Ojalá yo pudiera lograr lo mismo.

"Muchas gracias, pero prefiero estar ocupada. Ya sabes que no soporto 'ver los toros desde la barrera'. Si me encierro en mi habitación no dejaré de darle vueltas a la cabeza y será peor. Cuanto antes empiece a afrontar mis problemas, mejor." En realidad lo que estaba haciendo era todo lo contrario. Estaba esquivando mis problemas deliberadamente. Sabía que no soportaría la soledad de mi cuarto. No estaba preparada para efrentarme al más negro de mis demonios: el dolor. "Harry, antes de morir, mi padre me dijo que debía buscar a una tal Ángela Webber. Creo que lo mejor será llamar a Demetri para que se encargue de eso."

"Anoche hablé con él. Aún está en España, pero tiene a uno de sus hombres trabajando el la búsqueda." Respondió Harry sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

"Pero... ¿Tú... cómo lo sabías? ¿La conoces?" No entendía absolutamente nada. ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Qué sabía Harry a cerca de ella? ¿Qué tenía que ver conmigo?

Leyendo todas esas preguntas en mi cara, me dijo: Tu padre jamás dejaba cabos sueltos. Después de... de..."

"De lo de mi hermano" Completé su frase abuptamente sintiendo cómo se me encogía el corazón. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para evitar que los recuerdos se agolparan en mi mente.

"Sí, después de eso" siguió Harry sorprendido por mi intervención. "Tu padre me entrego un sosbre cerrado, explicándome que sólo debía abrirlo en caso de que ambos fallecieran." Se le quebró la voz al decir las últimas palabras y pese al esfuerzo que hizo, no pudo contener las lágrimas.

"Por favor, sigue. ¿Quién es ella?" Mi nervisismo no me permitía ser respetuosa en este momento y dejas que el hombre de confianza de mi padre se desahogase.

"Verás, según lo que tengo entendido, tu abuelo tuvo un hijo fuera del matrimonio. Fue antes de conocer a tu abuela, pero no se enteró hasta años más tarde. Cuando supo de su existencia quiso reconocerlo y darle el apellido junto con todos los derechos que le correspondían. Tu padre también intentó que aceptara la parte de herencia que le tocaba, pero él nunca aceptó. Jamás quiso atender a razones."

La emoción "¡Entonces tengo un tío! ¡No tendré que ir a un orfanato!"

"No te precipites Bella, querida. Aún no he terminado." Por muy madura que fuese a veces no podía evitar tener 17 años. "Ese hombre murió hace unos pocos años. A eso es a lo que voy. Ángela Webber es su hija. Pero no sabemos absolutamente nada de ella. Primero tenemos que encontrarla y después asegurarnos de que puedes quedarte con ella."

Me hundí en la silla. ¿Qué haría si ella sólo era una interesada? ¿Y si estaba demasiado resentida para aceptar mi custodia? ¿Tendría que pasarme los próximos 10 meses en un orfanato?

* * *

En primer lugar, gracias por las reviews!! Es muy importante para mí saber si les gusta la historia. También me gustaría que me dijerais si os gustaría que Jacob esté enamorado de Bella o que solo sea su amigo incondicional. En cualquier caso, por supuesto que Edward se pondrá celoso de Jake y creerá que hay algo más.

No os preocupeis, Edward hará su aparición estelar muy pronto, seguramente en el capítulo 6.

SHARON, yo tampoco puedo entrar en lunanuevameyer, creo que es problema de la página. Así que tómatelo con calma y esperemos que lo arreglen pronto!!

Muchos besos a todos y espero noticias vuestras!!!


	5. El orfanato

Capítulo 5: El orfanato.

Empezamos a analizar las finanzas de mi familia, buscando la mejor manera de falsear informes y ocultar propiedades para que pareciese que mis padres estaban arruinados. Al cabo de unos minutos de haber empezado con nuestra labor, Seth llamó a la puerta de la sala de juntas y entró. Golpeó el hombro de Jacob, que se encontraba en el extremo de la mesa más cercano a la puerta, a modo de saludo y cruzó la habitación directo hacia nosotros. Le había escogido como contable por muchas razones, pero una de ellas era que nos entendíamos con la mirada. Posó sus ojos en mí con una pena infinita en los ojos. Solo asentí mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa triste. Su pésame ya estaba recibido. Harry presidía la mesa y yo me encontraba sentada a su derecha. Caminába frotándose las manos y entrecerrando los ojos al ver el montón de papeles que teníamos delante.

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que tenemos que hacer?" Pregunto mientras se sentaba a la izquierda de su padre.

Seth era un chico al que no le gustaban los rodeos. Odiaba perder el tiempo. Esa era otra de las razones por las que lo tenía a mi lado. Me puse seria, nuestro momento sentimental había acabado. Un simple cruce de miradas era suficiente para saber que se preocupaba por mí. "Tengo una tía a la que no le caigo muy bien y a la que, además, le gusta mucho el dinero. Necesito que parezca que mis padres estaban arruinados. No es necesario reflerjar un exceso de pasivo, simplemente que no existe ninguna fortuna." Realmente era lastimoso tener que hacer todo esto.

"Ok. Entiendo, pero tengo dos preguntas: la primera, ¿cómo vamos a hacerlo? Quiero decir, sé cómo falsificar un informe financiero..." puso los ojos en blanco, como si esa fuera la lección que tus padres te enseñan depués de aprender a montar en bicicleta. "me refiero a ¿cómo vamos a hacer que tu tía se entere de esto antes de solicitar tu custodia? Al recibir una herencia es imposible saber si recibes dinero o deudas hasta que la aceptas." ¡Dios! ¡A veces Seth era demasiado ingenuo! Sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta los 'malavares' que era capaz de hacer con las cuentas en algunas ocasiones.

"Parece ser que esa señora se cree muy lista. Intentará comprar la información de algún modo. No va a reclamar la custodia de una mocosa sin saber primero si le compensa. Así que nosotros tendremos que encargarnos de que llegue a sus manos la documentación que nos interesa." Respondí antes de que empezase con la siguiente pregunta.

"Bien. Pero la segunda pregunta. Aunque ella reclamara tu custodia, ¿no tienes tu dinero asegurado?" No supe entender la expresión de Seth, era una mezcla entre sorpresa y desilusión, creo.

"¡Claro que sí, chaval! ¿Con quien crees que hablas?" Intenté que mi respuesta fuera desenfadada, quería quitarle hierro al asunto. No creía poder soportar tanta tesión, sentía que me volvería a desmayar, y ese era un lujo que no me podía permitir. "He movido la mayor parte de la fortuna. Plazos fijos que vencerán cuando yo cumpla los 18, distintas inversiones, etc... Y he hecho una pequeña reserva de efectivo para este año, ya sabes, por si acaso. Ese dinero está a buen recaudo. Pero no puedo hacer nada con las empresas y las propiedades. Los bienes inmuebles pueden ser vendidos en mi nombre sin ninguna dificultad, y un manejo inadecuado de las empresas me llevaría a la quierbra. Toda la fortuna no me alcanzaría para responder a un desastre así. Por eso he de asegurarme de que quien se quede con mi custodia, no sepa absolutamente nada acerca de mi patrimonio. Aunque no pueda manejar las empresas personalmente, podré designar a mis delegados y evitar un desastre." Al oir estas palabras una duda asomo a los ojos de Seth, asi que decidí resolverla antes de que tuviera que plantearla. "Ya sé que mi tutor tendría que autorizar todos esos movimientos, pero... ¡Vamos! ¿Desde cuando una firma es un problema?"

Serth solo asintió y empezó a coger papeles de encima de la mesa para ubicarse en el proceso que llevabamos a cabo. Mientras tanto Jake permanecía sentado al otro lado de la mesa leyendo un libro con el Ipod conectado. Parece ser que estaba decidido a no dejarme sola ni un momento, aunque esto le matara del aburrimiento.

Entrada la madrugada caí en la cuenta de que Harry no había pasado por su casa desde ayer. Sue, su esposa, estaría preocupada.

"Seth, Harry, es tarde, ¿por qué no vais a casa a descansar? Llevamos muchas horas de trabajo y mañana será un día duro." Ellos debían descansar, ya habían hecho suficiente por mí.

"Bella, tú también debes descansar, así que no nos iremos hasta asegurarnos de que duermes un rato." Harry siempre tan protector...

"De eso me encargo yo." Dijo Jacob desde el otro lado de la mesa con una sonrisa malévola pintada en el rostro. "Hace muchas horas que no discuto con Bella, ¡creo que ya es hora!" En el fondo le encantaba pelear conmigo.

Asentí devolviéndole la sonrisa. Y me dirigí de nuevo a mis contables. "Nos veremos por la mañana, a eso de las 10. Si os parece bien, comeremos aquí y después podeis arreglaros para el funeral en la casa de invitados." Todo esto me seguía pareciendo imposible. Para mí últimas horas habían transcurrido como en una nube. Me parecía estar viviendo a tres metros de la realidad.

"Bella... yo quería preguntarte... bueno... no sé..." Harry no solía dar tantas vueltas antes de preguntar, como su hijo, era un hombre muy directo. La pregunta iba a incomodarnos a ambos.

"Di lo que sea, te escucho." Una descarga recorrió mi espina dorsal ante la incertidumbre.

"Verás, me preguntaba, ¿qué va a pasar con tus padres ahora?" Ciertamente era un pregunta delicada, pero nada tan malo como lo que me esperaba.

"Sus cenizas se llevarán un panteón en Forks. Allí descansaran bajo los nombres de Charlie y Renée Swan, hasta que el año que viene cumpla los 18, recupere mi identidad y pueda viajar a Italia para llevarlas a la cripta familiar, junto a las de mi hermano." La cabeza me dio vueltas ante la idea. Me faltaba el aire. Trate de relajarme y volver a ocupar mi mente antes de que la cosa fuera a peor.

Después de que se marcharan a casa, Jake y yo nos trasladamos a mi biblioteca. Yo no podría dormir, así que prefería seguir trabajando y sabía que mi amigo se quedaría dormido en cuanto recostara en mi diván. Me daba pánico cerrar los ojos. ¿Y si las pesadillas volvían? Pero no solo era el retorno de mis fantasmas, sino que ahora había que añadirles la muerte de mis padres. Todo era demasiado horrible como para pensar en ello. Llegados a este punto era mejor seguir viviendo a distancia de la realidad. Anestesiar mi mente hasta que todo pasase. Como si de un mal sueño se tratara.

Así pasó la noche. Entre los dulces ronquidos de Jake y montones de papeles que ocupaban toda mi atención. Por la mañana temprano todo el teatro estaba armado. Por norma general, yo era mucho más hábil con las cuentas que cualquiera de mis asesores, pero dada la situación, no podía permitirme cometer un error por falta de humildad, así que cuando Harry y Seth llegaron les pedí que revisaran todo los documentos en busca de cualquier error o fisura. Al fin y al cabo, ¡más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo! Ambos se soprendieron de que todo el trabajo estuviera terminado, ¿acaso esperaban otra cosa? Regañaron a Jacob por no haberme obligado a dormir o, cuanto menos, a descansar. Insistieron en que me acostara un rato, y la verdad es que estaba tan cansada que en cuanto me apoyé en la cama me quedé profundamente dormida.

Jake me despertó una hora y media antes del funeral. Todo fue mucho peor entonces. Durante mis horas de sueño no había dejado de ver a mis padres y a mi hermano, pero no era un sueño, sino como si estuviera viendo una película formada por pedazos de recuerdos. Imagenes felices que me parecían muy lejanas, de otra vida.

Desde esa tarde hasta dos días más después mis recuerdos son borrosos. Imágenes inconexas y lejanas. Me sumí en un estado de muerta-viviente que preocupó a Jake demasiado. Supongo que le recordaba a mi época de zombie, después de 'aquello'. En mis momentos de lucidez podía ver la preocupación, la impotencia y la desesperación reflejadas en su mirada, pero no era capaz de hablar, de decirle que no se preocupara, que solo estaba anestesiada, que todo pasaría. La farsa financiera estaba montada así que podía permitirme el lujo de sumirme en mi dolor, en mi tristeza y en mi soledad. Era mi momento para el duelo.

Cuarenta y ocho horas después del funeral algo me sacó de mi trance de una manera brusca, pero ciertamente esperada. Alfred entró en mi habitación y, ante mi estado casi catatónico, se dirigió directamente a Jake.

"Jacob, un asistente social acaba de llegar a la casa. ¡Viene a llevarse a la niña!" La voz del viejo sonaba aterrada como no la había escuchado jamás. "Ya he llamado al señor Clearwater, viene de camino."

Rápidamente me levanté de mi cama y bajé al salón. Allí encontre a un hombre de unos 40 años mirando a todas partes con mucha curiosidad. Supongo que un asistente social no iba a muchas casas como esta. "_Y eso que no ha visto el garage." _pensé. No tengo ni idea de cual era mi aspecto, llevaba dos días sin mirarme al espejo, pero por la cara de aquel señor al verme, no debía de ser muy bueno. Eso era un punto en contra. Quería lograr que este hombre me permitiera quedarme en mi casa hasta que concedieran mi custodia, así que tenía que emplearme a fondo. "Buenos dias, caballero, soy Bella Swan, en qué puedo ayudarle?" Intenté que mi sonrisa fuera amable, pero no estoy segura de haberlo conseguido.

"¿Isabella Swan?" Asentí intentando no poner los ojos en blanco, si yo me había presentado como Bella, ¿por qué tenía que llamarme Isabella? Un recuerdo vino a mi mente:

_"¿Isabella? ¡Genial papá! ¡¿No había un nombre más feo?!" Realmente no me gustaba nada, era horrible._

_"Hija, solo será por un tiempo, después recuperaras tu verdadero nombre. No te pongas difícil, todos estamos haciendo sacrificios." Eso era un golpe bajo, él sabía que yo me consideraba culpable de toda esta situación. "¿Acaso crees que a mi me gusta que me llamen Charlie? Todo el papeleo está hecho, tendrás que conformarte." Mi padre dio por terminada la discusión saliendo de la habitación, antes de que yo me echara a llorar y no fuera capaz de decirme que no._

_Mi madre se acercó a mí, sabiendo que la culpabilidad me invadía. "No te preocupes pequeña, no fue culpa tuya, y lo sabes. Además, prodrás hacer que te llamen Bella, no está tan mal, ¿no?" Ella siempre sabía hacerme ceder y que me sintiera bien al mismo tiempo. Mi padre y yo teníamos el mismo caracter y casi siempre coincidimos en nuestras opiniones, pero cuando disentíamos.... ella era la pacificadora._

Cuando enfoqué mi vista de nuevo, el hombre esperaba una respuesta. "Puede llamarme Bella, si quiere." Preferí darle la opción. Empezar llevándole la contraria no me ayudaría en nada.

"Muy bien, Bella entonces. Sube a recoger tus cosas, tienes media hora." ¡Qué hombre tan hosco! Realmente yo no estaba acostumbrada a que me tratasen con tanta rudeza. Tampoco quiero decir que todo el mundo besara el suelo por donde piso, al fin y al cabo nadie sabía quien era yo, pero la gente solía ser educada. Ni siquiera me había dicho su nombre.

"Disculper señor... "

"Banner, señor Banner. Estarás a mi cargo mientras estés bajo custodia del Estado." ¿Qué? ¿Este tipo tan maleducado va a ser quien se ocupe de mi? ¡Mierda!

"Verá señor Banner" le dediqué una sonrisa tímida intentado derretir su corazón, si es que lo tenía. "Me preguntaba si habría alguna manera de que yo pudiera quedarme aquí, hasta que asignaran mi custodia." Lo dije mirando al suelo, mirarle a los ojos sería desafiarle, y no quería eso. No tenía cartas para ganar la partida. Al alzar la vista puse ojos suplicantes, gesto que me costó mantener al ver que me fulminaba con la mirada.

"No." fue toda la respuesta que obtuve.

"Pero... a lo mejor habría alguna..." La desesperación me invadía. Ser encerrada en una cárcel para niños sin padres. Eso era demasiado. Aparté la vista al sentir que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Odiaba que un desconocido me viera llorar.

"No." Su gesto era duro. Volví a mirarlo. De repente lo vi claro. Ese hombre pensaba que yo era una niña rica que siempre conseguía todo lo que quería y estaba dispuesto a darme una lección. Tenía que jugarme mi última carta. La de la lástima. Me dejé caer sobre mis rodillas, ante sus pies, permitiendo a mis ojos que liberaran las lágrimas como si se tratase te un torrente. Mi única posibilidad era que realmente me viera como una chiquilla asustada que acaba de perder a toda su familia. Mis sollozos llenában toda la habitación.

De repente sentí como los brazos de Jake me levantaban del suelo y me acunaban contra su pecho. "Tranquila pequeña, yo voy a estar a tu lado. Nada malo va a pasar."

"Sea comprensivo, por favor" Era la voz de Alfred, ¿Cuando habían entrado él y Jacob en la habitación? "Acaba de perder todo lo que tiene en la vida, ¿no ve que está sufriendo? No la haga pasar por esto." Pude notar la angustia en su voz.

"Lo siento, pero la señorita Swan tiene que trasladarse de inmediato al Hogar Sagrado Corazón." El tal Banner no cedía ante nada. La partida estaba perdida. No tenía recursos. "Si quiere puede ayudarla a recoder sus cosas."

"Puede darme al menos un hora, me gustaría poder ducharme y arreglarme." Eso no era muy dificil, ¿no? Era lo menos que podía hacer, dejarme salir de mi casa vestida como una persona y no como si fuera un extra de Resident Evil.

Mi miro durante un par de segundos. ¿Iba a negarse? Eso sobrepasaría todos los límites imaginables. "Esta bien, no creo que sea bueno que salgas a la calle con esas pintas. Tus nuevas compañeras pensarían que eres una indigente" ¡Genial! ¡Este hombre sí que sabía adular a una mujer!

"Gracias" Musité. ¿Por qué? Pues porque iba a tener a este tipo respirando en mi nuca durate sabe Dios cuanto tiempo, si le dijese lo que se me estaba pasando por la cabeza... ¡Me lo pasaría mejor en una cárcel turca que en ese orfanato!

Jake me ayudó a subir a mi habitación seguidos por Alfred. Cuando estábamos a mitad de las escaleras escuché que Harry entraba en la casa. Alcancé a escuchar que saludaba a Banner y le pedía que conversaran en privado, pero no me detuve. Me duché y arreglé, intentando tener un aspecto lo más normal posible, mientras Jacob estaba en mi biblioteca recogiendo mi note book (N/A: ya sabeis, uno de esos ordenadores portátiles pequeños.), algunas tarjetas de memoria y mis libros favoritos.

Llegó el momento de escoger la ropa que iba a llevarme conmigo. Desde luego no podía llevarla toda. Cogí un par de maletas grandes de mi vestidor y las puse sobre la cama. Jake había metido mis libros y demás en una mochila, y ahora se encontraba sentado en el sofá de mi habitación, viéndome sufrir por lo que estaba haciendo. La ropa y los coches eran mi pasión, mi debilidad. Ahora tendrían que quedar apartados por un tiempo. Las palabras de mi padre resonaron en mi mente: _"Todo esto acabará pronto, en cuanto cumplas los 18. Entonces tendrás pleno derecho sobre lo que te pertenece. Mientras tanto, has de buscar a Ángela Webber y seguir pasando desapercibida."_ Pasar desapercibida. Eso eliminaba de la ecuación la ropa de diseño y los deportivos. ¡Mierda! Yo tenía ropa normal, claro que sí, no solía ir al instituto o al garage de Jacob vestida de Armani, pero me gustaba ir bien vestida cuando salía con mis padres o con Jake. Cogí todo lo que me pareció que podría ponerme sin llamar la atención, pero decidí que llevaría también ropa formal, como camisas o americanas, por si tenía que ir a algún juicio por mi custodia o algo así. Si algo había aprendido de mi madre, es que cada momento tiene un atuendo correspondiente. Uno no puede ir a un juzgado en bermudas o chanclas, pero tampoco a de ir al instituto con un vestido de fiesta. La ropa refleja lo que tu quieras decir. Así que decidí llevar de todo, tanto 'soy una adlolescente como otra cualquiera' como 'soy una chica seria y responsable'.

Jake me ayudó a bajar todas mis cosas al hall. Fui a la cocina y me despedí de Alfred y Martha, el ama de llaves. Cuando volví Harry y Banner me estaban esperando.

"¿Puedo hablar con Bella un momento en privado?" Preguntó al asistente social.

"Está bien, pero no se entretengan mucho." Respondió secamente.

Harry me condujo a la sala de juntas. Su semblante era serio. Supongo que quería escuchar las últimas instrucciones y darme algún consejo. Empecé hablando yo apenas cerró la puerta:

"Harry, habla con Demetri, que encuentre a esa chica lo antes posible. Me da igual si tiene que venir él personalmente, no estoy dispuesta a pasar mucho tiempo en ese lugar y menos a cargo de ese idiota." Mi tono más frío y serio salio de mi boca.

"Cuidado con ese idiota, Bella. Es un hueso duro de roer. Vas a tener que controlar tu carácter. Ya sabes que tienes problemas a la hora de callarte frente gente así. Él es el encargado de adjudicar tu custodia, Banner es quien decidirá quién se queda contigo. No lo olvides." Asentí. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería con lo de mis problemas de carácter. Yo soy capaz de ser como el Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hide. Soy la chica más dulce y cariñosa del mundo con quien me quiere, pero con quien me trata mal... soy la peor de las personas. Y a la gente como Banner... ¡pues solía mandarlos al diablo!

"¿Llevas tu note book?" Asentí. "¿Tu móvil?" Asentí de muevo. "¿Levas el módem USB?"

"Sip." Tenía todo lo necesario para poder conectarme a internet, descargar y procesar cualquier tipo de documento y atender mi correo electrónico en cualquier parte. Estaríamos en comunicación en todo momento.

"Cuidado con el módem USB, en el orfanato teneis restingido el uso de internet. Sólo podeis utilizar los ordenadores de la escuela para navegar, así que escóndelo."

"Ok. Harry, no te preocupes, estaré bien."

"Iré a verte tan pronto como pueda. Te prometo que te sacaré de allí lo antes posible." Dijo dándome un beso en la frente. Como respuesta solo asentí.

Después de despedirme de todo el mundo me subí el coche del señor Banner y nos dirigimos al Hogar Sagrado Corazón. El trayecto transcurrió en silencio a excepción de desafortunado comentario del asistente social:

"Espero que no tengas problemas para adaptarte a tus nuevas compañeras." ¡Caray! Qué simpático!

No pude frenar mi curiosidad y pregunté: "¿Por qué dice eso?"

"Bueno, en el Hogar no hay muchas huérfanas que tengan un portátil y un móvil como el tuyo. ¿Qué modelo es?" Realmente había curisodad en su voz.

"Un N97." Mi respuesta hizo que levantara las cejas a causa de la sorpresa. "Pero sólo es un móvil." Argumenté en mi defensa. Si no fuera porque me hacía falta para recibir los ducumentos que Harry me mandara como urgentes, se lo hubiese regalado en ese mismo instante. Banner soltó una risita cuyo significado no supe descifrar. Al menos, me permitían quedármelo.

Al llegar me instalé en mi habitación, la cual, gracias al cielo, no tenía que compartir. Al día siguiente conocí a mis compañeras en el desayuno. Estuve hablando con una chica llamada Jessica Stanley. Parecía simpática y amable. Como yo iba a un istituto público en Port Ángeles, Banner decidió que lo mejor era no cambiarme por el momento, lo cual me alivió. Por la tarde, recibí mi primera visita. Jake. Los días fueron pasando. Jake conducía todos los días la hora de camino que separaba La Push de Port Angeles para pasar la tarde conmigo. Harry y Seth venían regularmente a verme y a informarme de los estados de las empresas. Cuando no podían, me mandaban los documentos por mail, preciamente encriptados. A penas un par de días después de haber llegado al internado Harry me dijo que mi tía, la hermana de mi madre, había aparecido. Al cabo de unos días ya se habían asegurado de que llegasen a sus manos los informes falsos y ella había renunciado a mi custodia. Me había mostrado ilusionada ante Banner cuando me dio la noticia de que había un familiar que reclamaba mi custodia y abatida cuando la rechazó. Creo que el asistente social empezaba a cogerme cariño. Yo no era tan caprichosa como Banner pensaba, ni él tam idiota como yo creía.

También trabé amistad con Jessica. Era de mi edad. Su padre había abandonado a su madre cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada y nunca supo nada de él, y ella había muerto de cáncer cuando Jess tenía 14 años. No tenía más familia.

A la semana siguiente de que mi tía desapareciera de escena recibí un mail de Demetri. Era otro de los hombres de confianza de mi padre, el que se encargaba de nuestra seguridad.

_"La he encotrado. Mañana te enviaré a Harry para que te lo explique todo. No creo que sea conveniente que vaya en persona. Nos veremos pronto, te he ehcado de menos enana."_

¡La había encontrado! Eso quería decir que era posible que me sacaran de aquí pronto. Pero... ¿Y si ella estaba resentida con mi familia por lo de su padre? ¿Y si no me quería acoger? ¿Y si no era un buena persona? Demetri podía haberme dado más datos ¿no?

El tiempo hasta que llegó el horario de visitas se me hizo eterno. Cuando vi a Harry aparecer con una pequeña sonrisa en su rotro, mi corazón dio un brico. Eso era una buena señal. Me dio un informe resumido de la chica. Tenía 23 años y era pediatra. Vivía en Forks. ¡¿En forks?! ¡Eso era a 15 kilómetros de la casa de Jake! ¡Pero si para llegar a la reserva de La Push tenía que atravesar Forks! Podría habérmela cruzado cientos de veces y no saber quién era! En resumen parecía una buena chica.

Pasada otra semana las gestiones para ponerse en contacto con ella y que aceptara mi custodia ya habían concluido. Estábamos a mediados de noviembre y yo tenía que volver a mudarme. Esta vez a Forks. A casa de Ángela Webber.

* * *

Hola chicos!!

¿Qué tal os está pareciendo la historia? ¿Sabéis quién aparece en el próximo capítulo?

Pues sip!! Nuestro Edward!!! Es tan lindo...!!

Muchas gracias a todos por leerme!! Espero vuestras reviews para saber si os gusta o no la historia y todo eso.

Un beso muy grade para todos, y ya sabeis estad atentos al Capítulo 6, se titula "Él". No os digo más!!

P.D.: Sharon, sigo sin poder entrar en lunanuevameyer, el sábado por la noche me dejó, pero ni ayer ni hoy puede acceder. No sé qué pasa.


	6. Él

Perdonad por haberos hecho esperar, pero hoy he tenido exámen en la facultad y después tenía que trabajar. Me he pasado el día fuera de casa y no he podido actualizar antes. Sorry!!

Otra cosa, los pensamientos del narrador, en este caso Bella, están escritos en cursiva. Son cosas que piensa pero no dice en voz alta.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6: Él

Jess me ayudó a recoger todas mis cosas. Le prometí que me las arreglaría para visitarla siempre que pudiese. Pero lo que pasaba por mi mente no era sólo eso. Era una buena chica y sus notas eran brillantes. Merecía que alguien le diera una oportunidad, y yo era esa persona. Su cumpleaños era justo después del mío, a primeros de octubre. Para esas fechas, yo dispondría libremente de mi capital, así que le pagaría la matrícula en la mejor universidad y además le conseguiría un lugar donde vivir mientras estudiaba. Es lo menos que podía hacer por ella. Al fin y al cabo, era mi amiga.

El señor Banner me llevó hasta Forks. Antes de bajar del coche me dijo algo que me sorprendió.

"Bella, quiero pedirte disculpas." Mis ojos duplicaron su tamaño normal. Iba a abrir la boca, pero me cortó. "Sólo escúchame. Quiero que me perdones porque sé que no he sido justo contigo. En un principio pensé que eras una niña mimada que no iba a hacer más que lloriquetear y darme problemas. Que serías insoportable." _¡Caray! ¡Qué sincero!_ "Pero me equivoqué. Te has integrado perfectamente en el Hogar y ¡hasta has hecho amigas! Tus notas han sido brillantes y no me has dado ni un solo problema. Realmente me alegro de que hallamos encontrado a Ángela, es una buena chica y cuidará bien de ti." Por un momento me quedé sin palabras, así que solo le abracé y le di las gracias. Después de todo, el mes que había pasado en el Hogar no había sido tan malo.

Nos bajamos del coche y nos dirigimos a un edificio de cinco pisos. Ángela vivía en un apartamento. Banner llamó al timbre y subimos al 4º. La puerta estaba abierta y apoyada en el marco había una chica esperándonos. Era joven, más o menos de mi altura, 1'65; con el pelo negro recogido en una coleta.

"Buenos días señorita Webber, le presento a su prima, Isabella Swan." Dijo el asistente haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia el lugar donde me encontraba.

La chica tenía un rostro amable, realmente parecía una buena persona. Le tendí la mano. "Hola, soy Bella." Pero ella en vez de estrechármela, la apartó y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Eso no me lo esperaba. Yo también la abracé y sentí el cariño que trasmitía con su gesto. Con razón Banner y Harry estaban tan contentos de haberla encontrado.

"Pasa por favor. Te enseñaré tu habitación y te ayudaré a instalarte." Cogió una de mis maletas y se giró para dirigirse al interior del piso.

"Si no necesita nada más, señorita Webber, yo me retiro y las dejo para que se conozcan." Ella asintió en señal de aprobación. "Bella, espero que nos visites pronto, de lo contrario Jessica se pondrá muy tiste."

"Muchas gracias por todo señor Banner. Nos veremos pronto." Le abrazé y le di un beso en la mejilla. No puede evitarlo, no era una mala persona, simplemente, tenía un trabajo difícil.

Él entró en el ascensor para marcharse y yo me metí en el piso detrás de Ángela. Lo primero que había al entrar al apartamento era el salón. A la izquierda había un sofá con un sillón a cada lado del mismo. Justo delante había una mesita de cristal con un revista y una taza de té. Contra la pared había un mueble con algunos jarrones y la televisión. A la derecha había una pequeña tarima con un piano encima. De frente había una puerta que daba a un pasillo, en el que había cinco puertas. Tres a la derecha y dos a la izquierda.

Ángela se encamminó al pasillo y me explicó a la vez que abría las puertas: "Esto es un pequeño despacho, ya sabes, donde tengo el ordenador y mis libros." Dijo mostrándome la primera habitación de la derecha. "Enfrente está la cocina. Esto de aquí es el baño, yo tengo el mío propio en mi habitación, así que este será solo para ti." Dijo abriendo la puerta contigua al despacho. Después se dirigió al final del pasillo, a las dos últimas puertas. "Estas son las habitaciones, la mía es la de la derecha y la tuya la de la izquierda." Entró con mi maleta en la que sería mi nueva habitación por los próximos 9 meses y aclaró: "Bueno, no he tenido mucho tiempo de decorarla, pero espero que te guste. Podemos cambiar lo que quieras y compraremos lo que necesites."

La verdad es que había hecho un gran trabajo en el poco tiempo que había tenido para arreglar el cuarto. Aún olía a pintura. Se había esforzado mucho. Las paredes eran fucsia y el techo rosa chicle. En la misma pared que la puerta había un armario empotrado bastante grande y el la pared de enfrente un estantería cubría toda la pared. Podría traerme al menos, una pequeña parte de mi biblioteca. El la pared de la derecha había una ventana con un escritorio debajo. En él había un viejo ordenador. ¡Era prehistórico! La cama se encontraba la pared de la izquierda, flanqueada por dos mesillas de noche. Cuando por fin logré salir del asombro que me produjo el trabajo que Ángela había hecho en sólo un par de días pude agradecerle:

"¡Dios mío Ángela! ¡Esto es maravilloso! ¡Es perfecto! ¡Muchas gracias!" No puede hacer otra cosa que abrazarla. Esta chica me inspiraba confianza y un cariño casi fraternal.

"Bueno, mi prometido me ayudó bastante." ¿Su prometido? Eso no aparecía en el informe de Demetri. Iba a tener que llamarle para que investigara a ese tipo. "Por el ordenador no te preocupes, este fin de semana podemos ir a comprar uno nuevo. Ese es una antigualla, pero con paciencia te servirá para conectarte a internet durante esta semana."

Me había acogido en su casa sin conocerme, había decorado perfectamente mi habitación en apenas dos días y además estaba dispuesta a comprarme un ordenador. ¡Qué suerte había tenido de que esta chica se cruzara en mi camino! Realmente era una persona generosa.

"¡Oh! No te preocupes por eso, tengo mi portátil." Me sonrojé al rechazar su ofrecimiento, pero era innecesario.

"¡Ah! No lo sabía. Bueno Bella, tienes que disculparme, pero he de irme a trabajar. Mi turno en el hospital empieza en media hora. Siento mucho tener que dejarte sola tan pronto, pero no he podido cambiar el turno." No podía creer la cantidad de molestias que esta chica se tomaba por una desconocida. Pero en el fondo, prefería quedarme sola un rato.

"No te preocupes, aprovecharé para instalarme y salir a conocer un poco Forks, si te parece bien." Ella estaba al mando, así que debía pedir permiso para salir. En mi casa iba y venía a mi antojo, pero eso se había quería disgustar a Ángela cuando ella se estaba portando tan bien conmigo.

"Suena bien. Tu juego de llaves está encima de la mesa de la cocina. Yo salgo de trabajar sobre las 8, y después pasaré por la oficina de mi prometido a recogerlo, es un gran chico. ¿Te apetece cenar fuera?" Me dijo con una sonrisa cargada de emoción. Se le notaba a leguas que estaba muy enamorada de ese chico.

"En realidad, si no te importa, preferiría cocinar. Como agradecimiento." La cocina se me daba bien, podría ganar puntos fácilmente.

"Muy bien, como prefieras."

Ángela se marchó a trabajar dejándome a solas en el apartamento. Era más grande de lo que parecía y realmente estaba decoradocon gusto. Eran las 9:30 de la mañana. Aunque era lunes no tendría que presentarme en el nuevo instituto hasta mañana. Esta vez sí que había tenido que trasladarme. Me graduaría en el instituto de Forks. Me dediqué a curiosear un rato, sobre todo la biblioteca. La palabra escrita era una adicción que mi padre me había inculcado. La literatura era buena pero sobre todo había libros médicos y de derecho. Lo segundo me extrañó un poco, pero no le di importancia.

Una vez hube colocado todas mis cosas en mi habitación, decidí ir en busca de una librería, conocía Forks, pero no tanto, y de paso me daría un poco el aire. Ya echaba de menos caminar libremente por la calle. En el orfanato salíamos de vez en cuando, pero no mucho.

Salí a la calle y me eché a andar sin un rumbo fijo. Eran cerca de las 11 y nadie me esperaba a comer, así que no había prisa. Llevaba un rato paseando cuando lo recordé. ¡El prometido de Ángela! No sabía nada de él. Saqué mi móvil y me puse a escribirle un correo a Demetri. Iba caminado distraída escribiendo cuando de repente choqué contra algo. Me golpeé tan fuerte que me caí al suelo de culo.

"¡Mierda! ¡Es que no puedes mirar por donde....! Empecé a gritar, pero cuando levanté la vista y lo vi... me quedé sin palabras. Totalmente perdida en esos ojos verdes. Sentí como toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se concentraba en mis mejillas.

A mi lado estaba el hombre más guapo del mundo. ¡Dios mío! ¡Era perfecto! Tenía los ojos más verdes y bellos que he visto en mi vida, su pelo era de un extraño color bronce, y su cara.... era, simplemente, perfecta. Estaba agachado mirándome directamente a los ojos y sosteniendo mi brazo. No sé cuanto tiempo nos pasamos así, solo sabía que no quería moverme ni un milímetro, a menos que fuera para acercarme más a esta maravilla.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó al fin. Pero entonces todo empeoró. Su aliento me golpeó de lleno. Si antes no era capaz de articular palabra, ¡ahora ni siquiera podía pensar! Este hombre no era normal.

Agitó un poco mi brazo, pero lo que realmente me espabiló fue mi yo interior gritando: _¡Habla idiota! ¡Va a pensar que eres retrasada mental!. _Sacudí la cabeza para librarme de mi embotamiento y por fin fui capaz de decir "Sí, perdóname iba distraída con el móvil y... bueno, no te vi." ¡Wow! Había hablado y además con coherencia. Decidí que merecía un aplauso interno.

"Discúlpame tú, la culpa ha sido mía. Jamás debí permitir que una mujertan hermosa se golpeara." Repuso mientras me ayudaba a levantarme. Y buena falta me hizo esa ayuda al escuchar sus palabras, porque sentí como mis piernas temblaban y amenazaban con dejarme caer de nuevo.

Estábamos de pie y me seguía sosteniendo el brazo. Continuaba perdida en su mirada cuando dijo: "Déjame compensarte. Permíteme invitarte al menos a un café." En ese momento me pregunté si habría alguien en el mundo capaz de decirle que no a esos hermosos ojos. Yo no lo era, desde luego.

"Está bien, pero creo que la que debería invitarte, soy yo. Al fin y al cabo esto ha sido por mi culpa. Era yo la que iba distraída."

"¿Por tu culpa? Gracias a ti en todo caso." Dijo en un murmullo mientras soltaba mi brazo para empezar a caminar. No le respondí porque supuse que preferiría que yo no lo hubiera escuchado. "Mi cafetería favorita está cerca de aquí, al doblar la esquina, podemos ir ahí." Esta vez habló en un tono más alto.

Asentí. En ese momento me di cuenta de que me faltaba algo. "¡Oh! Mi móvil" Dije mientras palpaba los bolsillos de mis vaqueros.

"Aquí está." Se agachó a recogerlo y me lo entregó. Cuando nuestras manos se rozaron sentí cómo una descarga recorría todo mi cuerpo, desde la mano, hasta la última de mis células fue aún más extraño y agradable que cuando sostenía mi brazo.

"¡Vaya! ¿Es un N97?" Preguntó con la sorpresa pegada en la garganta.

_¡Pero qúe fijación tiene todo el mundo con mi móvil! _Me encogí de hombros y dije: "Sólo es un móvil."

Empezamos a caminar hacia la cafetería. Caminábamos todo lo cerca que era posible, pero sin tocarnos. Era como si un campo gravitarorio me atrajera hacia él. Él era el planeta y yo su satélite. _¡NO! ¡Esto no puede volverte a pasar! Recuerda cómo aquel idiota hizo tizas tu corazón!_¡La voz de mi cabeza estaba parlanchina hoy! Es cierto, el Idiota había pisoteado mi corazón, pero la maravilla que caminaba ahora a mi lado, lo hacía latir de nuevo. Eso no lo podía negar. ¡Al cuerno con todo! Por lo menos iba a darme la oportunidad de conocer al chico. Me prometí a mí misma tener cuidado, no precipitarme. No sabía si mi corazón aguantaría otra patada más.

No sentamos en la cafetería y empezamos a hablar de todo y nada. Después de media hora hablando agachó la mirada avergonzado.

"¿Ocurre algo? ¿Va todo bien?" Pregunté extrañada. De repente me puse nerviosa. Quizá este hombre que cada vez me parecía más maravilloso tenía que marcharse. ¿Mi tiempo con él se había acabado? ¿Era eso? Me miró con un gesto que no supe descifrar. "Solo dilo."

"Es que... yo... bueno... yo... no sé cómo te llamas." ¡Dios! ¡Cuando tartamudeaba era aún más tierno! Al escuchar sus palabras el alivo me invadió y no pude evitar estallar en carcajadas.

"¡Jajajaja!! ¿Era eso? ¿En serio? ¡Jajaja!" ¡Menos mal!

"Yo soy un maleducado que no te ha preguntado ni cómo te llamas ¿y a ti te parece gracioso?" Realmente parecía avergonzado. "¿Qué clase de caballero soy?" Añadió entre dientes.

"Uno despistado" Apostillé aún entre risas. Pero en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que me había preguntado. Mi nombre. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Me moría de ganas de decirle mi verdadero nombre. Sentía la inmensa necesidad de que este hombre me conociera por completo, de ser transparente para él. Entonces la voz de mi padre martilleó en mi cabeza. _Mientras tanto, has de seguir pasando desapercibida." _¡Esto de hacer siempre lo correcto era una porquería! Pero no había más remedio. "Bella, me llamo Bella."

"Yo soy Edward." Le tendí la mano, pero en vez de estrecharla, la besó mientras me miraba a los ojos. Una vez más la sangre abandonó mi cuerpo y se instaló en mis pómulos. Esto no solía pasarme tan a menudo, pero él lo provocaba constantemente ¿Lo hacía a propósito? ¿Sabía el efecto hipnótico que poseía? Sentía una sensación extraña en la mano, allí donde él había besado. Era una especie de entumecimiento, pero era más que agradable.

La mañana pasó hablando de todo un poco. Edward era abogado. Se había licenciado recientemente y trabajaba en una de las firmas más importantes de Seattle, que tenía oficina aquí en Forks Tenía dos hermanos, Emmet y Alice. Cuando me preguntó sobre mí, conseguí evitar responder o no dar muchos datos. Quería que me conociera mejor antes de decirle que ni siquiera me había graduado aún. Quería ganarme una oportunidad a su lado y mi edad podía echarlo atrás.

Era la hora de comer. Sorprendentemente habíamos pasado casi tres horas juntos. A mi me parecían 10 minutos. Una sombra cruzó su rostro.

"Tú ya sabes cómo me llamo y yo que eres un caballero despistado, asi que esto tiene que ser más grave, ¿Qué ocurre?" Intenté ocultar mi preocupación en un broma. No me gustaba ver su cara con esa expresión.

"Bueno... yo... me preguntaba..." ¿Estaba volviendo a tartamudear? Era adorable cuando se ponía nervioso. Esto iba a acabar mal. Ya podía ver mi corazón, ya muerto de por sí, roto en mil pedazos. "¿tienes prisa?" Me quedé sin aire.

"En realidad no." Fue todo lo que pude responder. Un montón de mariposas empezaron a batir fuerte las alas en mi estómago. _¡Genial! Por si no me llegaba con parecer un tomate constantemente, ahora esto!_

"Quizá te apetecería comer conmigo. Bueno, si no te espera nadie, claro. No sé..." Realmente era increíble verlo dudar de esta forma. En un momento era un hombre totalmente seguro de sí mismo y al minuto siguiente parecía un niño chico que tenía que pedir permiso para ir al parque.

"Sí, claro, me encantaría comer contigo, pero yo invito." Le corté antes de que siguiera divagando y se le ocurriera hacer alguna pregunta a cerca de con quien vivía. "Pero tú escoges el lugar, no conozco mucho de por aquí."

"¡De eso nada!" Respondió indignado.

"Bueno, si no quieres escoger el lugar, yo lo haré, pero no me hago cargo si la comida no está buena." Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

No pudo evitar sonreír, pero añadió: "No me refería a eso. No te dejaré pagar."

"Ya lo veremos." Respondí con una sonrisa burlona.

Se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a la barra de la cafetería para pagar. En ese momento vi su móvil encima de la mesa y un bombilla se encendió en mi cabeza. Lo cogí, marqué mi número y pulsé el botón de llamada. Al instante su número apareció en mi pantalla. Colgué y borre mi número de su lista de llamadas. Tenía que asegurarme de volver a verlo. Este hombre era lo mejor que me había pasado desde... bueno, desde la muerte de mi hermano. Con este número podría conseguir todos sus datos en la compañía telefónica. Incluso si su móvil era suficientemente moderno y 'bordeando' un par de leyes, podría conseguir su localización GPS. Para esto último tendría que darle más explicacionesa Demetri, pero al final siempre acababa accediendo. Salímos de la cafetería y me condujo hasta un brillante y nuevo Volvo plateado.

"Es mi joyita" Afirmó emocionado.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto para que entrara y al pasar a su lado, tan cerca de sus labios... Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para no lanzarme a su cuello y besarlo como si el mundo se fuese a acabar. Conducía a toda velocidad, pero de una manera suave. _A este hombre le gustaría visitar mi garage_.

Comimos en un restaurante llamado "La Bella Italia". La comida me recordaba a la que preparaba mi abuela. Una vez más el tiempo pasó sin que a penas nos diéramos cuenta, hasta que el estridente pitido de mi teléfono nos sacó de nuestra burbuja. Era... ¿¡Demetri?! Pude notar cómo cambiaba mi expresión al ver el nombre de la pantalla y un reflejo de preocupación en la cara de Edward al ver el cambio en mí.

"Dicúlpame un minuto, por favor." No quería alejarme de él ni un centímetro, al contrario, pero las conversaciones con Demetri no eran de las que se pueden tener en público. Asintió y me levanté de la mesa. "¿Si?"

"¡Hola enana!" Demetri tenia 25 años, la diferencia entre nosotros no era tanta, pero llevaba toda la vida llamándome así y ne creo que cambiase de parecer ahora. Yo le debía la vida, así que no era cuestión de ponerse exigente con respecto a mis apodos.

"¡Demetri! ¡Qué alegría escucharte! ¡Hace mil que no sé de ti! ¿Cómo has estado?" Realmente estaba emocionada por saber de él, pero notaba como la fuerza gravitacional me atraía hacia Edward. Tenía que controlarlo. Quería saber de mi amigo y además no podía andar corriendo detrás de él todo el día. En algún momento tendríamos que separarnos.

"Bien, ¿cuándo nos vemos?" _¡Tú siempre tan cortés!_

"Yo también he estado bien Demetri, me alegro de que preguntes." El sarcasmo se me salía por los poros.

"¡Vamos enana! No seas latosa, ya sé que has estado bien, es mi trabajo, ¿recuerdas?"

"No me refería a eso, pero bueno. ¿Dónde estás?" Pregunté. Era importante saber en qué parte del mundo se encontraba para calcular el tiempo que tardaría en llegara Forks.

"En Seattle. Llevo aquí casi un mes y ya me tarda verte, así que tú dirás." Eso significaba que podríamos vernos hoy, y yo también quería verlo, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar a Edward, todavía no. Demetri tendría que esperar hasta mañana.

"¿Qué te parece mañana? Después de mis clases en el instituto."

"Me parece bien. Te recogeré en el aparcamiento. Un beso enana."

Colgó antes de que pudiera decirle donde estaba el instituto o a qué hora terminaba. Supongo que es Demetri, parte de su trabajo es averiguar cosas.

Volví a la mesa con una enorme sonrisa pintada en mi cara. No sé muy bien si porque iba a ver a Demetri o por volver a estar cerca de Edward. Me recibió con una sonrisa igual de deslumbrante.

La tarde se nos pasó igual que la mañana, en un suspiro. Estuvimos paseando por Forks y me enseñó un par de librerías, una de ellas tenía una especie de sala de lectura con cafetería. Había sofás para sentarse a leer o a charlar delante de un café. Decidimos sentarnos allí a conversar sobre gustos literarios. Edward también era un apasionado de la literatura. A cada minuto que pasaba era más increíble, más perfecto. Era un hombre guspísimo, que emanaba sensualidad por cada uno de sus poros, pero a la vez uncaballero sensible e inteligente. No sé donde estaba la pega, pero yo no la encontraba por ningún lado.

Cuando miré el reloj sentí una terríble angustia que se debió de filtrar en mi expresión, porque Edward preguntó:

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? ¿Algo va mal?" Al hablar me cogió de la mano y mi corazón se paralizó.

"No, todo está bien. Es sólo que me esperan a cenar. Tengo que marcharme." Lo último lo dije en un susurro. No quería marcharme de su lado. No sé que tenía este hombre, pero encantada me pasaría el resto de la vida a su lado. _No te precipites, a penas lo conoces. Recuerda lo que te pasó la última vez. Tu hermano acabó muerto. _Eso había sido un golpe bajo. Ya tendría una conversación más tarde con mi vocecita.

"Está bien." Dijo con tristeza. "¿Cuándo... cuándo nos volveremos a ver?" Me miró y me costó negarme. Definitivamente era imposible decirle que no a este ángel bajado del cielo.

"No te preocupes, si es nuestro destino, nos volveremos a ver." Dije ante su mirada atónita mientras me levantaba de la mesa. Lo que él no sabía era que yo me iba a encargar de amañar el destino. Teniendo su número de teléfono podía conseguir toda la información para localizarlo, y en el peor de los casos, siempre podía llamarlo.

Ya me había alejado unos metros de la puerta de la librería cuando noté que alguien me agarraba por el brazo y me giraba. Me tensé al instante. _Él me ha encontrado._ _Por eso Demetri está en Seattle._Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Edward me sostenía contra su cuerpo. Mi corazón empezó a latir tan deprisa que pensé que me iba a dar un infarto ¿La gente puede infartar a los 17? A mí me parecía que sí, mi pobre corazón llevaba todo el día trabajando a marchas forzadas.

"¡No!" Dijo Edward contra mis labios. "No confío en el destino. Tengo que volver a verte."

Estábamos tan cerca... Su olor, su piel, sus labios... Y yo ya estaba de nuevo sumergida en ese mar de color verde. Estabatan concentrada intentando que mis piernas sostuvieran mi peso que no me di cuenta de cuando recortó la escasa distancia que nos separaba hasta que posó sus labios en los míos.

"¡¿Bella?!" Se oyó una voz detrás de mi. Una voz demasiadofamiliar. Jake. Sonaba enfadado. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

Edward se tensó y se apartó de mí un poco. Nuestro perfecto beso se quedó en un leve roce por culpa de Jacob. Más tarde se lo haría pagar. Pude ver la cara de Edward justo antes de girarme para mirar a Jacob. La ira se había apoderado de sus facciones. Pero había algo más. ¿Decepción? ¿Tristeza? Iba a decirle a mi amigo que se largara, pero éste se me adelantó y me agarró por el brazo, atrayéndome hacia sí y separándome de Edward. La fuerza de gravedad se hizo notar, pero Jake era más fuerte que yo.

"¿Quién es este tipo Bella?" Jake estaba enfadado. Y yo sabía por qué.

"Tranquilízate Jacob, sólo es un amigo."

"¿Un amigo? ¿A caso crees que soy idiota? Vámonos de aquí, te llevaré a casa." Jake tiró de mí pero yo me solté de su agarre.

"Dame un segundo, déjame al menos disculparme por tu educación. Él no tiene la culpa de mi comportamiento." Esperaba que colara, sólo quería poder acercarmea Edward, que seguía clavado en medio de la calle con los puños fuertemente apretados, y decirle que nos veríamos pronto.

"Está bien" Jake asintió y se dirigió hacia su coche, que estaba aparcado a un par de metros.

Me dirgí a Edward que aún seguía mirandoa Jacob como si fuera su peor enemigo. Cuando dirigió sus hermosos ojos hacia mí lo que había en ellos era pena. Dejé que nuestra gravedad actuase y me pegué a su cuerpo. Le cogí la mano y le dije:

"Te prometo que nos veremos pronto. Confía en el destino." Sonaba como una adivinadora de feria, pero no tenía tiempo de nada más. Jake no tardaría mucho en venir hasta mí y arrastrarme al coche.

Me giré y me dirigí hacia Jake. Solo oi un "Pero...." a mi espalda antes de entrar al coche, donde Jacob me esperaba con la furia en la mirada. Me tocaba una buena charla.

* * *

¿Os ha gustado la aparición de Edward? La estabais esperando eh!! La verdad es que yo también! Jejeje!! Ya lo echaba de menos!!

Muchas gracias por vuestras reviews!! Y espero recibir más con vuestras opiniones!! Por favor!!

BlackCullen: Los términos que usé para el tema de la herencia y demás son reales. No sé si en otros países la legislación es la misma, pero en España no sabes si una herencia te aportará dinero o deudas hasta que la aceptas o la rechazas. Por eso suena bien, porque no me lo inventé!! Jejeje!! Un beso y gracias por tu review.

Sharon: Sigo sin poder entrar en lunanuevameyer, ¿Por qué no subes "Cosa Nostra" a fanfic? (Os recomiendo a todos que lo leais).

Un besazo enorme para todos y gracias por estar ahí.


	7. ¡Mierda! ¡Ahí está la pega!

Perdonad por no actulizar ayer, ¡pero es que estoy en plenos exámenes! De todas formas, mañana tengo el último, ¡Por fin!

Bueno, os dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7: ¡Mierda! ¡Ahí está la pega!

En cuanto me subí al coche Jacob aceleró como si nos persiguieran los Swat. Vi cómo Edward se quedaba plantado en medio de la acera.

"Jake, llévame al supermercado, por favor, tengo que comprar las cosas para la cena." Había empezado a conducir sin rumbo, así que yo le fijé uno.

"¿Quien era ese tipo Bella? ¿De dónde lo conoces?" Estaba enfadado. Apretaba el volante con tanta fuerza que por un momento pensé que lo iba a romper.

"Se llama Edward, es abogado, tiene 24 años y lo conocí esta mañana." Respondí a sus preguntas con aire aburrido. Como si fuera lo más normal chocar en la calle con un desconocido y pasar el resto del día con él. ¿Yo había hecho eso? Realmente algo en mi cabeza no funcionaba bien. ¡Podía haber sido un psicópata!

"¡¿¡QUÉ!?! ¡¿Cómo que lo has conocido esta mañana?! ¡Bella estabas a punto de besarlo! ¡¿Qué anda mal contigo!?" Gritó tan fuerte que tuve que taparme los oidos. _Pues sí que está enfadado._

"¡No me grites Jacob! Te oigo perfectamente." No me gustaba que me levantasen la voz, me hacía perder los estribos y Jake no se merecía eso. Él sólo intentaba protegerme, incluso de mí misma. "Tú no lo entiendes, es un hombre... simplemente, es maravilloso." Dije esto último en un susurro, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa idiota apareciera en mi cara.

El coche se detuvo en seco, estabamos en el parking del supermercado. Jake me miró atentamente.

"Bella, esto no me gusta. Conozco esa mirada, la he visto antes. Ese hombre te va a hacer daño. ¿Podrás resistirlo?" Mi amigo ya no chillaba. Eso era mala señal. Significaba que su preocupación no era fruto de la sorpresa de encontrame besando a un desconocido, sino que era algo más profundo.

"Jake, él no es Alec" Al pronunciar ese nombre se me encogió el corazón. Noté como el dolor se extendía por mi pecho. Por eso nunca le nombraba. "No tiene por qué lastimarme."

"¿No? ¿Sabe que eres menor de edad? ¿Sabe cómo te llamas? ¿Sabe quién eres?" Esperó unos segundos pero no fui capaz de responder, tan solo de agachar la mirada. Jake tenía razón. "¿Qué le dirás dentro de unos meses cuando cumplas los 18? '¿Te dije que me llamaba Bella Swan? ¡Ups! ¡Me equivoqué! Mejor llámame..."

"¡Basta! ¡Ya basta! ¿Acaso no tengo derecho de encontrar a alguien que me quiera de verdad? ¡¿Qué mas dá como me llame?! ¿Acaso a ti te importó empezar a llamarme Bella?!" No aguanté más. Escupí las palabras atropelladamente y a gritos. Defendería nuestra relación de todo y de todos. Un momento ¿relación? _No seas ridícula. ¡Si ni siquiera sabes su apellido!_

"Bella, eso es distinto. Yo conozco toda la historia. Te conozco a ti, ambas partes, la buena y la mala." Jacob me cogió de la mano y hablaba con tono sosegado. No quería pelearse conmigo.

"Pues entonces le contaré toda la historia cuando llegue el momento." Estaba decidida. La necesidad de que Edward me conociera, de no ocultale nada se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

"¿Y cómo crees que reacionará? ¿Cómo crees que tomará que te despiertes gritando cuando tengas pesadillas? ¿Podrá soportarlo?" Jake sólo intentaba que pensara las cosas con más calma. Yo sabía que tenía razón en todo lo que decía, pero cuando la ilusión me embargaba, me convertía en un huracán. No había fuerza que me frenara.

"Tú lo has hecho." Eso era totalmente cierto y él lo sabía. Se quedó sin palabras. Así que continué. "Jake, voy a conquistar a ese hombre a como dé lugar. Lo quiero para mí. Y si el precio por unos meses de felicidad con él, es su rechazo cuando llegue el momento de la verdad, pues lo pagaré encantada."

Puso un mueca extraña, negó con la cabeza y se bajó del coche. Abrió mi puerta para que yo también me bajara.

"¿Qué vas a cocinar esta noche?" Preguntó como si nada hubiera pasado. Sabía que si seguía con el tema acabaría perdiendo la discusión, así que decidió retirarse a tiempo.

"¿Qué opinas de comida árabe? ¿Será muy atrevido?" Quería impresionarles pero no quería arriesgarme a que no les gustase la cena. "¿Indonesia tal vez?"

"¿Sabes qué? ¡Me muero porque me prepares Tzatziki!" Siempre que me quedaba a dormir en su casa de La Push, le preparaba comida griega, a Jacob le encanta.

"Veré qué puedo hacer al respecto, pero ahora ¡ayúdame!" Ya nos encontrábamos frente a las estanterías del supermercado y no había decidido qué iba a preparar.

"Creo que árabe, pero que no se te vaya la mano con las especias, ¡como aquella vez!" Dijo Jake, aún resentido por una cena en la que se me fue la mano con el picante.

"¿Es que no me lo vas a perdonar nunca? ¡Por Dios! ¡Han pasado casi 4 años!" Cada vez que salía el tema de la comida oriental me lo recordaba. ¿Es que no lo iba a olvidar nunca?

"Bella, ¡esa tarde me bebí 10 litros de agua! Y todo lo que entra, tiene que salir, ¿sabes?" Dijo riéndose tan alto que todo el supermercado se fijó en nosotros. Así que ya puestos a ser el centro de atención, deje escapar una sonora risotada. Hace cinco minutos estabamos teniendo una buena discusión y ahora no dejabamos de reírnos. Sólo Jake era capaz de eso. Lo adoraba.

"¿Y bien, que has decidido preparar para esta noche?"

" Definitivamente será árabe.¡Ummm...! 'Salata Asuad' de primero y 'Pollo Armira' como plato principal, ¿qué te parece?" Una ensalada y pollo no serían demasiado pesados para una cena. Y realmente estaba bueno.

"¿Puedo ir a cenar con vosotros?" ¡Qué morro! ¿Quería acoplarse a mi cena de presentación / bienvenida / agradecimiento? ¡Qué típico de Jacob! Donde había comida, allí estaba él.

"No, Jake, no puedes. Nadie te ha invitado. ¿Acaso tu madre no te enseñó modales? Porque estoy segura de que a Billy le encantará darte un par de lecciones."

"¡Eh! ¡No es necesario que me amenaces! No es mi culpa que cocines tan bien." Dijo con una sonrisa pícara bailando en las comisuras de sus labios.

"¡Cierra el pico! Por más que me hagas la pelota no te puedo invitar, y lo sabes!"

Continuamos comprando entre risas y bromas. Como antes. Como cuando todo iba bien. Pero ahora sólo estábamos él y yo.

Decidí que el postre no sería tan árabe, me permitiría una pequeña licencia: Tarta de Chocolate. Martha, el ama de llaves, me la preparaba el primer domingo de cada mes. Era mi favorita.

Ya en el coche, de vuelta a la casa de Ángela, Jacob me preguntó:

"¿Lograste que averiguar algo sobre el prometido de Ángela?"

Después de que Ángela se marchase a trabajar esta mañana, llamé a Jake para contarle cómo era la chica y la casa. Le comenté lo de su prometido y que le pediría a Demetri que tratase de buscar alguna información para estar prevenida esta noche.

"Lo cierto es que no llegué a enviarle el mail a Demetri. Fue mientras lo escribía que choqué con Edward, y después.... supongo que se me pasó." Jacob torció el gesto al oir esto. Así que decidí reconducir el tema antes de que empezasemos a discutir otra vez. "Y cuando hablé con Demetri por la tarde, decidí que ya no tenía caso encargarle la investigación, porque ya no le daría tiempo."

"¿Demetri te llamó?"Asentí y mi amigo se puso rígido instantáneamente y volvió a agarrar el volante con fuerza. Si seguíamos a este ritmo, pronto terminaría por romperlo. "¿Dónde está? ¿Qué quería?"

"En Seattle y verme" Su mandíbula se tensó pero no apartó la vista de la carretera. "Tranquilízate, sonaba muy despreocupado. Casi no nos vemos desde que mi familia volvió a Washinton y él se quedó en España. A penas hemos comido juntos un par de veces. Yo también tengo ganas de pasar tiempo con él. No creo que... que..." Aún me dolía decir su nombre, pero tenía que cerrar el capítulo si quería dar el siguiente paso: Edward. Respeiré hondo y lo solté: "No creo que Alec sepa dónde estoy."

"¡No quiero a ese tipo a menos de 1.000 kilómetros de tí! Si se atreve a acercarse a ti... ¡Yo mismo lo mataré!" Rugió tan fuerte que no pude evitar saltar en mi asiento. A veces me parecía que este asunto le dolía más a Jake que a mí.

Me quedé callada, no supe qué responder. El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio. Pero no era un silencio tenso, sino que estaba cargado de melancolía y recuerdos. Decidí no pensar más en ese asunto, ya que un sollozo se agolpaba en mi garganta. Hice memoria del día de hoy. Al lado de Edward todo había sido más fácil. Ningún sentimiento de tristeza me había acosado hoy. Simplemente había sido feliz. Feliz gracias a él. No pude evitar que una sonrisa tonta se apoderara de mi cara.

Cuando llegamos al apartamento de Ángela, mi amigo y yo nos despedimos, pero antes de que abriera la puerta del coche, me preguntó:

"¿Cuando vas a ver a Demetri? Me gustaría poder saludarlo al menos." No me sorprendí, al fin y al cabo ellos eran amigos. Y aunque ambos sabíamos que no venía sólo de visita, era más fácil fingir que sí.

"Mañana me recogerá después del instituto.¿Vendrás a tomar algo con nosotros?"

"No creo que pueda, tengo que acompañar a Billy al médico." Dijo con aire de estar calculando algo.

"¿Tu padre se encuentra bien?" La angustía de que algo le pudiera pasar como a mis padres me oprimía el pecho.

"Sí, Bella, no te preocupes. Es solo una revisión de sus piernas, para ver si los ejercicios que está haciendo últimamente fortalecen su musculatura o no. Aún así, deberías hacerle una visita, hace mucho que no vas por La Push ni por mi garage." A veces olvidaba que Billy estaba en silla de ruedas, ya que no existía ninguna barrera para él. "Si termino pronto te llamaré pasa saber dónde estais, ¡yo también tengo ganas de saludar a ese desvergonzado!"

"Muy bien Jake, te llamaré más tarde." Le di un beso y me bajé de su coche con todas las bolsas de comida.

Subí a toda prisa hasta el apartamento y esparcí todos los ingredientes sobre la mesa de la cocina. Dejé mi chaqueta y el bolso en mi habitación llevándome conmigo el móé a cocinar y de repente me encontré pensando en él. Edward. Me preguntaba dónde estaría; qué cenaría; con quién. La sonrisa que se había dibujado en mi cara desapareció bruscamente. Quise convencerme a mí misma de que si tuviera a alguién me lo hubiera dicho. Los ángeles no pueden mentir.

Puse la mesa para tres mientras se cocinaba el pollo. La tarta y la ensalada ya estaban listas.

Sólo esperaba que todo fuese de su agrado. Tenía pánico a molestar de alguna manera a Ángela o a su prometido y que me echaran de su casa. Entonces tendría que volver al orfanato. _¡No! ¡Eso no! _No lo había pasado tan mal, pero estar encerrada... definitivamente no era para mí. _Pensamientos positivos, hay que pensar en positivo... Edward._

"¡Oh! Definitivamente Jake tiene razón, ¡se me ha aflojado algún tornillo! ¡Ay Dios! ¡Estoy hablando sola!" El tono de pánico en mi voz crecía con cada palabra. Esto iba de mal en peor. Justo en el momento en el que yo descubría mi falta de cordura, se oyeron unas llaves girando en la puerta.

Me quité el delantal y lo tiré encima de una silla. Me alisé la camiseta y me coloqué el pelo. ¿Desde cuando yo me ponía nerviosa por conocer a alguién? ¿No solía ser al revés? ¡Oh! Debe de ser porque si no les caigo bien me mandarán de vuela al Hogar de Acogida.

"¿Hola? ¡Ya estamos en casa!" Saludó la voz de Ángela desde la entrada mientras cerraba la puerta.

"¡WoW! ¡Huele realmente bien!" Susurro una voz de hombre, debía de ser el prometido de Ángela.

Pero... esa voz... me resultaba familiar. ¡_Ahora sí que te has vuelto loca! En vez de al orfanato te van a enviar a un psiquiátrico. _Aparté de mi cabeza mis obsesiones y tome una gran bocanada de aire. _Le gusta el olor de la comida, ¡eso es bueno!_ Repitiéndome ese pesamiento salí lentamente de la cocina y llegué al salón.

El prometido de Ángela estaba de espaldas abrazándola por la cintura. Ella tenía sus manos enredadas en su nuca. Estaban a punto de besarse. _¡Genial! ¡Empiezo con buen pie! ¡Interrumpiendo! Estoy firmando mi pasaporte de vuelta al Hogar de Acogida._ Ángela se dio cuenta de que yo estaba allí, parada en medio del salón, con la sangre arremolinándose en mis mejillas, y también se sonrrojó apartándose un poco del muchacho.

"¡Oh! Perdón." Su sonrojo se hizó aún más evidente. ¿Será cosa de familia? Puse mi mejor sonrisa y me preparé para la presentación. "Mira cariño, te presento a Bella, mi prima."

Pude ver cómo él se tensaba al oir a su prometida y se giraba bruscamente hacia mí. Mi sonrisa se congeló en mi cara y todo el rubor desapareció. No pude ponerme más pálida.

_¡Mierda! ¡Ahí está la pega!_

_

* * *

_

¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado. Os prometo actualizar mañana, aunque sea tarde. Y os adelanto que el próximo capítulo será desde el punto de vista de Edward, ¿qué os parece?

Por favor os pido vuestras reviews para saber si os gusta la historia y vuestras opiniones. Muchas gracias a todos por estar ahí. Vuestra opinión y sugerencias son importantes para mí.

Un beso enoooorme!!


	8. Ella

Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. No he podido subirlo antes porque hoy hice mi último exámen y tenía que salir a celebrarlo, ¡Jejeje!

Este capítulo lo cuenta Edward, espero que os guste. Un beso a todos.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8: Ella

**Edward PoV**

Hoy decidí levantarme más temprano que de costumbre. Estaba de mal humor y no quería encontrarme con mi prometida. Por la mañana llegaba a casa la mocosa que Ángela se había empeñado en traer a vivir con nostoros. De la noche a la mañana resutó que tenía una prima cuyos padres habían muerto y ella era su única familia. Por supuesto, Ángela quería hacerse cargo de la chica. Era demasiado buena.

No me hubiera molestado si se hubiese tratado de una niña más pequeña, pero... ¡Una adolescente de 17 años! Tendría las hormonas como una olla express. Insistí en que rechazara la tutela, ambos éramos muy jovenes para asumir la responsabilidad, además de que trabajabamos mucho y no podríamos ocuparnos de ella, pero no hubo manera. Si había alguien necesitado ella tenía que acudir al rescate.

Le repetí hasta cansarme que nos daría demasiados problemas: Chicos, sexo, alcohol, drogas, estudios... ¡Por amor de Dios! _¡Acabo de cumplir los 24! No hace tanto que mi padre me dio la charla de "chicas", ¿Cómo se supone que iba a educar a una chica de 17 años? ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Llevarla de fiesta con mis amigos los fines de semana? ¡Esto era una locura!_

¡Eso teniendo en cuenta que no fuera una delincuente en potencia! ¡_No sé cómo he podido permitir esto! _Y para colmo de males perdí todo el fin de semana pintando y montando los muebles de la odiosa niña. Por su culpa ahora tenía un montón de trabajo acumulado.

Salí de casa din hacer ruido, antes de que Ángela se levantara. No quería cruzarme con ella. Yo estaba de un humor pésimo y ella estaría entusiasmadísima con su nueva primita, de la que por cierto no sé ni su nombre. No quería discutir con ella, así que opté por la evasión.

Una vez estuve en la oficina empecé a organizar mis citas. Mi secretaria estaba enferma. _¡Vaya día! ¿Qué va a ser lo siguiente? ¿Va a caerme un rayo encima? Porque es lo único que me falta._ Por la tarde tenía una reunión muy importante con unos clientes del bufete, así que pasaría todo el día organizando y estudiando los documentos para hacer una buena presentación.

Por fortuna nadie me molestó durante toda la mañana. La mayoría de los abogados estaban en el juzgado. A eso de las 11 decidí hacer un pequeño receso para tomar un café. _Café. ¿Dónde diablos está aquí el café? _Cuando quiero tomar algo, normalmente Rebecca, mi secretaria, me lo traía al despacho. Decidí que sería mejor ir a la cafetería que estaba a la vueta de la esquina y pedir un expresso para llevar, de paso me daría un poco el aire. Cogí mi móvil y la cartera. Me quité la corbata, la guardé en un cajón y salí a la calle. Caminaba dirstraído, absorto en mis pensamientos hasta que la vi. Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Me quedé parado en medio de la calle, creo que con la boca abierta, mirándola. Ella iba tecleando en su móvil tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta de que se dirigía directamente hacia mí. Quise advertirle o apartarme, pero mi cuerpo no me respondía. Nada funcionaba. Sólo era capaz de mirarla. De repente chocó contra mí, tan fuerte que cayó al suelo. Intenté sujetarla, la agarré por el brazo, pero no pude y finalmente quedó sentada en el suelo y yo agachado a su lado.

"¡Mierda! ¡Es que no puedes mirar por donde...!" Empezó a gritar. Quise contestarle: "No, sólo puedo mirarte a ti." Eso no era buena idea. Pesaría que soy un asesino en serie o un violador y saldría corriendo. No lo podía permitir.

Yo seguía mirándola fijamente como un idiota. Como si tuviera entre mis manos el tesoro más precioso. Sus ojos de caramelo derretido me tenían atrapado. Quería tocar sus mejillas, que habían adquirido un dulce tono rosado. Pero no podía moverme. Nada en mí funcionaba correctamente. Seguía sujetándo su brazo, en parte para evitar que saliera corriendo sin decirme al menos su nombre, pero por otro lado porque no quería dejar de tocarla.

En un momento de lucidez me di cuenta de que ella me miraba de la misma forma. Directamente a los ojos. Pero parecía... no sé... estar en shock. ¿Y si se había hecho daño con el golpe?

"¿Estás bien?" Logré articular no sin cierta dificultad. Ella no contestó, tan sólo se mordió el labio inferior. ¡Era adorable! Una mujer de carácter, pero que destilaba inocencia.

Seguía sin responderme y eso hizo que se formara un nudo en mi estómago. ¿Se habría lastimado de verdad? Moví su brazo ligeramente y entonces reaccionó.

"Sí, perdóname iba distraída con el móvil y... bueno, no te vi."

_Pues yo a ti sí que te vi. ¡Vaya si te vi!_ Al oirla hablar sentí como el nudo de mi estómago se diluía, dejando paso a una sensación de cosquilleó que nunca había sentido.

"Discúlpame tú, la culpa ha sido mía. Jamás debí permitir que una mujertan hermosa se golpeara." No sé por qué dije eso. Por un momento me arrepentí, pero ese sentimiento desapareció al ver su sonrojo. ¡Se veía tan dulce...!

La ayudé a levantarse y me volví a adentrar en sus ojos, intentando descifrar su alma, averiguar más cosas de ella. De un momento a otro me di cuenta de que no nos quedaríamos eternamente de pie en medio de la calle. Tenía que conseguir más tiempo con ella, tenía que conocerla y saber todo de ella. Sin pensar mucho encontré la excusa perfecta:

"Déjame compensarte. Permíteme invitarte al menos a un café." Acompañé la frase de mi mejor sonrisa, suplicando internamente para que aceptara. Si no, tendría que buscar otra excusa para conocerla. Estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera.

"Está bien, pero creo que la que debería invitarte, soy yo. Al fin y al cabo esto ha sido por mi culpa. Era yo la que iba distraída." ¿Había aceptado? Tuve que contenerme para no dar un alzar el puño y gritar _¡Yes!._

Lo que no pude contener fue lo que mis labios pronunciaron sin permiso: "¿Por tu culpa? Gracias a ti en todo caso." Era ella la que había provocado que conociera a la mujer más interesante que he visto en mi vida. De todas formas me avergonzó sobremanera no haber podido controlar ese comentario y di un paso atrás, dándole su espacio y soltando su brazo, que aún sostenía. No podía permitir que ella pensara que yo era un tarado o un loco. "Mi cafetería favorita está cerca de aquí, al doblar la esquina, podemos ir ahí." Dije intentando desviar su atención de mis últimas palabras y dando gracias porque ella no lo hubiera escuchado.

Solo asintió pero de pronto se paró en seco y dijo:

"¡Oh! Mi móvil" Me pareció notar una nota de angustia en su voz. De repente lo vi en el suelo y me agaché para recogerlo.

"Aquí está." Le dije mientras se lo daba. Aproveché este gesto para rozar su mano. La necesidad de tocarla se volvía cada vez más fuerte, pero más que tocarla, necesitaba protegerla. Precía tan frágil...

Al tocar su piel sentí desaparecer el resto del mundo. Sólo existíamos ella y yo. _Edward, preocúpate. Esto jamás te había pasado con... ¡Ángela! _La había olvidado por completo. Sentí como el color huía de mi rostro, así que me dí la vuelta para evitar que la muchacha lo viera y empecé a caminar. Sentí que ella iba a mi lado pero sin tocarme. Una especie de corriente eléctrica fluía entre su perfecto cuerpo y el mío, invitándome a recortar la distancia entre nosotros.

De repente me fijé en que hacíamos una pareja físicamente perfecta. Fue un sentimiento extraño. La chica llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados, una camiseta y una americana. ¡Espera un momento! ¿Lleva tenis? No llevaba zapatos, sino que llevaba unos Puma, y sin embargo podría entrar en el restaurante más caro de Seattle pasando despercibida. No iba especialmente arreglada, pero la elegancia con la que llevaba su ropa hacía que pareciera que vestía de Pret-à-Porter.

No pude evitar recordar a Ángela. Ella era guapa sin duda, y su complexión era muy parecida a la de esta muchacha, ambas me llegaban por la barbilla, más o menos, y sus cuerpos estaban muy bien proporcionados, con las curvas justas. Nada exagerado. Pero mi prometida ni de lejos tenía la elegancia del ángel que ahora caminaba a mi lado y que estaba poniendo mi corazón y mi mente patas arriba.

Llegamos a la cafetería y comencé mi plan para desvelar el misterio que se sentaba a mi lado. Sin embargo al cabo de no sé exactamente cuanto tiempo, cai en la cuenta de algo. _Edwar, menos mal que eres abogado, porque si fueras detective, ¡te morirías de hambre!_ ¡No le había preguntado su nombre! Ante este hecho solo pude avergonzarme, cosa que ella notó.

"¿Ocurre algo? ¿Va todo bien?" Me preguntó, pero no fui capaz de deducir qué emoción se ocultaba tras su rostro. Me debatí internamente. Tenía que preguntarle su nombre, pero me daba mucha vergüenza no haberlo hecho antes. "Solo dilo." Dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos. ¿Acaso yo tenía en la frente un rótulo en la que ponía todo lo que pensaba? ¿O ella leía mi mente?

"Es que... yo... bueno... yo... no sé cómo te llamas." _¡Qué patético eres Cullen! ¡Has tartamudeado como cuando tenías 13 años! ¡Va a pensar que eres idiota! _

"¡Jajajaja!! ¿Era eso? ¿En serio? ¡Jajaja!" Empezó a reírse y mi corazón dio un vuelco. En este tiempo juntos la había visto sonreir, pero no reirse abiertamente. Aún era más bella todavía, si es que eso era posible.

"Yo soy un maleducado que no te ha preguntado ni cómo te llamas ¿y a ti te parece gracioso? ¿Qué clase de caballero soy?" La rabia me invadía. Yo quería mostrarme tal y como era, y por descontado mi padre me había enseñado cómo tratar a una mujer, pero con ella no hacía más que meter la pata. Primero la tiraba al suelo y después ni si quiera le preguntaba cómo se llamaba.

"Uno despistado" Dijo aún riendose. "Bella, me llamo Bella."

'Bella'. Definitivamente había que felicitar a quien hubiera escogido su nombre, porque le iba perfecto.

"Yo soy Edward." Cuando me acercó su mano para que se la estrechara no pude frenar la necesidad que me presionaba el pecho desde que solté su brazo en la calle, y la besé en el dorso. Podía sentir cómo todo mi cuerpo temblaba ante el contacto, pero por suerte mi mano se mantuvo firme. Su olor me embriagó, aturdiendo mi mente y todos mis sentidos, llevandose cualquier atisbo de cordura que quedara en mí.

Seguimos hablando, y no sé muy bien cómo terminamos hablando de un caso de estafa que estaba siendo llevado a juicio en estos días. Me sorprendió que argumentara una defensa bastante plausible para el estafador.

"¡No me digas que tú también eres abogada!" Le pregunté gratamente sorprendido por todos sus conocimientos. Más bien supuse que sería estudiante de derecho, porque debía de tener unos 20 años, más o menos.

"No, no, lo mío son más bien....las finanzas." Dijo con aire distraído. "Pero dime, ¿en que bufete trabajas?"

Le conté que trabajaba para un bufete de Seattle que tenía una oficina aquí, y que no llevaba mucho tiempo en la firma porque me había licenciado hacía poco. Pero que lo que realmente me apasionaba era la medicina.

Seguimos hablando, pero con cada pregunta que le hacía ella conseguía más información de la que daba.

El tiempo pasó volando. Cuando me di cuenta era la hora de comer. Estas tres horas con Bella no habían sido suficientes. Pero creo que todo el día a su lado no sería bastante. Ni si quiera una semana o un mes. _Edward, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Es una desconocida y tú hermosa prometida te estpera esta noche a cenar con su nueva prima. Ella es una desconocida, ¿no pensarás tirarlo todo por una chica de la que no sabes nada? _Pues tendré que averiguarlo todo a cerca de ella, para que deje de ser una desconocida.

Necesitaba más tiempo a su lado. Como fuera. _Pues invítala a comer. _Pero... ¿y si ella tenía novio? A lo mejor la esperaban para comer en casa, sus padres, por ejemplo. ¡_Inténtalo Cullen! ¿Qué te puede pasar? ¿Que te diga que no? Entonces estarás igual que estás._

Bella vio mi debate interno reflejado en mi cara y dijo entre bromas:

"Tú ya sabes cómo me llamo y yo que eres un caballero despistado, así que esto tiene que ser más grave, ¿Qué ocurre?"

Era ahora o nunca. "Bueno... yo... me preguntaba...¿tienes prisa?" ¡Estaba volviendo a tartamudear! El efecto que esta mujer tenía sobre mí era increible. No me ponía así de nervioso desde... ¡Ya ni me acuerdo de la última vez que me puse así! Ni si quiera cuando le pedí matrimonio a Ángela me puse en este estado. _¡Ángela! Ella no se merece esto. Pero... no soy capaz de dejar marchar a Bella, no, __no lo soy._

"En realidad no." Dijo poniéndose un poco seria. ¿Será que no quiere comer conmigo?

"Quizá te apetecería comer conmigo. Bueno, si no te espera nadie, claro. No sé..." Definitivamente mantener mi voz firme a su lado era una caso perdido.

"Sí, claro, me encantaría comer contigo, pero yo invito." ¿Había aceptado? ¡Ha aceptado!

Me negué a dejarla pagar, quería mostrarle que realmente era un caballero, tartamudo en algunas ocasiones, pero un caballero al fin y al cabo.

La llevé hasta mi coche, mi orgullo. Me encantaba ese coche. Lo compré al poco de entrar a trabajar en el bufete. Fue lo primero que compré con mi propio dinero. Al abrirle la puerta del copiloto para que entrara pasó a mi lado y su dulce olor nubló todos mis sentidos. Estaba tan cerca de mí que podía notar el calor que emanaba su cuerpo. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en abrazarla para que nunca más se pudiera separar de mi lado. Aún no sé muy bien me contuve y recé para que no se volviera a acercar tanto, porque no sabía si la próxima vez mi autocontrol resistiría.

Comimos en un restaurante italiano. Era uno de mis favoritos. No es escesivamente lujoso, al contrario, era bastante familiar, creo que ese es su encanto. Además de que la comida era increíble, claro.

Seguimos charlando y conociéndonos a través de nuestras opiniones. Estábamos en nuestro propio mundo, donde nadie más existía además de nosotros dos, hasta que su móvil sonó. Al ver la pantalla del teléfono su gesto cambió bruscamente. En él había una extraña mezcla de emociones, sorpresa y confusión desde luego, pero también ¿miedo? ¿alegría? No entendí muy bien qué pasaba por su mente, pero no me gustó.

"Dicúlpame un minuto, por favor." Dijo en un tono frío. Asentí, comprendiendo que no quería hablar delante de mí. _Es normal Edward, no te conoce de nada._

Mi cerebro trabajaba a mil revoluciones por minuto, intentando encontrar una explicación a su repentino cambio de humor. ¿Sería su novio? ¿Se sentía culpable por estar conmigo? Pero no estábamos haciendo nada malo, bueno, al menos de momento.

El timbre de mi móvil me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Miré la pantalla cruzando los dedos para que no fuera mi prometida. _Esa palabra cada vez me suena más extraña. No sé qué estás haciendo Edward, pero esto va a acabar mal._ Afortunadamente era Eric, un compañero del bufete.

"¿Dime Eric? ¿Para qué soy bueno?"

"¡¿Se puede saber dónde diablos estás?!" Dijo gritando histerico. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Por qué me hablaba así?

"¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿A qué vienen esos gritos?" No entendía nada.

"¿Como puedes estar tan tranquilo Cullen? Tienes una reunión dentro de media hora y no te he visto en todo el día, ¿se puede saber dónde estás metido?"

¡Maldita sea! ¡La reunión! Lo había olvidado por completo. Si salía ahora mismo y conducía como a mí me gustaba, quizá llegara a tiempo. Quise levantarme pero mi cuerpo no me respondió y una serie de imágenes se fijaron detrás de mis párpados: Bella sonriendo, Bella sonrojándose, Bella bromeando, Bella mirándome a los ojos, Bella riéndose a carcajadas, Bella caminado a mi lado...

Simplemente no tenía opción, no podía alejarme de su lado, todavía no. _Esto va a acabar mal._

"Eric, hermano, tienes que hacerme un favor." Supliqué a mi amigo.

"¡Oh Dios! ¡Edward! Cuando me llamas hermano es porque nada bueno se avecina. No me pidas lo que creo que me vas a pedir. Por favor, dime que estás de camino y que llegarás en cinco minutos, ¡por favor!" Eric sonaba desesperado, pero yo lo estaba más.

"Eric, tienes que ir a esa reunión por mí. Los papeles están encima de mi escritorio. Yo no puedo ir, de verdad, es una emergencia."

"Mira, no sé en qué andas metido, pero no me gusta. Esto es muy extraño en tí. Iré a esa reunión, pero más vale que me des una buena explicación mañana."

"¡Eres el mejor Eric! Me has salvado la vida, te debo una." Colgué y vi cómo Bella volía a la mesa de nuevo. No logré esquivar la sonrisa que se apoderó de mi cara al pensar en que podría pasar el resto de la tarde con ella. Y más feliz me sentí al ver que sonreía igual que yo. Sin embargo no pude evitar sentir una punzada de celos al ver que dos hombres sonreían y comentaban a su paso.

Al terminar la comida, se me volvió a plantear de nuevo el mismo problema, ¿tendrá que irse ya o podré pasar agún tiempo más en su compañía? Así que decidí preguntarle:

"¿Qué te apetece hacer ahora?" Suplicando interiormente para que no me dijera que nuestro tiempo se había acabado.

"Pues... la verdad es que esta mañana estaba buscando una librería, no sé, quizá tú conozcas alguna." Sonreí al escuchar esto. No solo iba a pasar más tiempo en su compañia si no que además compartíamos el amor por la literatura.

"¿Buscas algo en concreto? ¿Literatura especializada?"

"Nop, simplemente es que mi biblioteca necesita una pequeña ampliación." Sonrío y mi corazón se derritió.

"Entonces te llevaré a mis favoritas. Una de ellas tiene un apartado con sofás y cafetería. Los viernes organizan charlas y debates a cerca de libros o géneros literarios. También fimas de libros, proyecciones de películas en versión original y cosas por el estilo." Sobre todo iba allí cuando estaba en la Universidad, pero de vez en cuando seguía llendo.

"¿En serio? ¡Eso es estupendo! Cuando me trasladé aquí jamás pensé que habría un sitio así, es realmente genial. Vamos, ¡me muero por verlo!"

La llevé a otra librería, que quedaba de camino, antes de enseñarle el sitio del que le había hablado. Pareció fascinada por la variedad de libros y la calidez del lugar. Nos sentamos en uno de los sofás, pedimos un par de capuccinos y pasamos el resto de la tarde charlando de literatura.

No sé cuanto tiempo transcurrió, pero de pronto miró el reloj y su hermosa cara mostró preocupación.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? ¿Algo va mal?" Cogí su mano al preguntarle, necesitaba sentir su piel.

"No, todo está bien. Es sólo que me esperan a cenar. Tengo que marcharme." Murmulló.

Sentí como mi corazón se encogía en mi pecho al escucharla. Había pasado todo el día a su lado, pero aún así, no era suficiente. "Está bien. ¿Cuándo... cuándo nos volveremos a ver?" Tenía que saber cuando volveríamos a estar juntos.

"No te preocupes, si es nuestro destino, nos volveremos a ver." Dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se dirijía a la puerta.

¿Qué? ¿El destino? ¿Como pretendía que dejara en manos del azar volver a verla? Si ni siquiera me había dado su número de teléfono. _Cullen, mueve el culo y llévala a casa. _Me levanté como alma que lleva el diablo y salí a buscarla. Afortunadamente se encontraba a unos metros de la puerta. Cogí su brazo y la giré para que me mirara. Con el impulso quedó pegada a mi cuerpo, sin un centímetro que nos separase.

"¡No! No confío en el destino. Tengo que volver a verte."

Me deleité con el marrón de sus ojos. Su olor me aturdía de tal modo que no pude evitar besarla. Lentamente me acerqué a sus labios, esos que llevaban todo el día volviéndome loco y la besé.

"¡¿Bella?! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Era la voz de un hombre. ¿Sería su novio? Tal vez sólo era su hermano.

Sentí como la ira recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo tensando todos y cada uno de mis músculos a su paso. Llevaba todo el día queriendo besarla, y, cuando por fin lo consigo, ese idiota me interrumpe.

"¿Quién es este tipo Bella?" Dijo el muchacho agarrandola por el brazo.

¿Quien se creía ese mocoso para tratarla así? Noté como mis puños se cerraban a mis costados. Necesité de todo mi autocontorol para no romperle la cara.

"Tranquilízate Jacob, sólo es un amigo." Dijo Bella con tono firme.

"¿Un amigo? ¿A caso crees que soy idiota? Vámonos de aquí, te llevaré a casa." Definitivamente ese idiota sin modales era su novio.

_¡Mierda! Tiene novio. Normal, ¿qué hombre no querría estar con una mujer así? Pero por otra parte, ¡tú estás prometido! _El animal llamado Jacob tiró de Bella, pero ella se soltó y le dijo algo que no pude oir. Él sólo respondió:

"Está bien" Se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a un coche rojo aparcado a unos metros.

Cuando Bella se aseguró de que él se apartaba, se giró para encararme, se acercó a mí quedando aún más pegados que antes y me acarició la mano:

"Te prometo que nos veremos pronto. Confía en el destino." Musitó contra mis labios.

Sentí que todo mi mundo giraba en torno a ella. Quise acercarme y darle el beso que ese idiota había interrumpido. Si se atrevía a enfrentarme por besar a su novia, no me importaría partirle la mandíbula. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que delante de mí sólo había aire, y Bella caminaba con paso apurado hacia el coche rojo.

"Pero no confío en el destino" Dije a su espalda. "Tengo que volver a verte." Susurré para mí.

Aún sentía como me ardían los labios, reclamando el beso que les correpondía. Me quedé unos minutos de pie en la acera, como un idiota, hasta que el sonido de mi teléfono me sacó del trance.

"¿Si?" Contesté aún ausente.

"¡Hola amor! Te llamo para decirte que en media hora termina mi turno, después pasaré a recogerte por tu oficina." Era la voz de Ángela y, para colmo de males, estaba más contenta que de costumbre.

"Ok. Pero, ¿por qué tan contenta?" En este momento no es que me interesase mucho, ya que solo podía pensar en una persona, Bella. Era más una pregunta de cortesía.

"Edward, no me digas que lo has olvidado. Hoy llegaba mi prima a casa. ¡Ya verás! Parece una chica estupenda. No es para nada lo que nos habíamos imaginado. Tiene pinta de ser seria y responsable. ¡Te va a encantar!"

Había olvidado que ese saco de hormonas en ebullición estaría instalada hoy en mi casa. Lo único que esperaba era que no se hubiera atrevido a tocar mi piano, mis libros o mi música, por su bien.

"Es cierto. Te espero en la oficina entonces." Colgué antes de que me dijera que me quería y no supiera qué responderle. Era mejor así.

Recogí mi coche de donde lo había aparcado y me dirigí a la oficina. Ángela saldría del hospital en media hora, y de ahí hasta mi oficina había otros 15 minutos andando, tal vez 20, así que tenía unos tres cuartos de hora hasta que llegase. Cuando llegué al bufete sólo quedaban un par de despachos ocupados. Encima de mi mesa había una nota:

_Más vale que haya sido grave. Mañana espero una explicación y no lo pasaré por alto. La reunión salió bastante bien teniendo en cuenta que sólo tuve media hora para informarme y que yo no era el abogado que esperaban. ¡Me debes una y grande!_

_Eric_

Me puse la corbata y decidí esperar a Ángela abajo. Cuando llegó me saludó con un pequeño beso, desatando un montón de preguntas en mi cabeza. ¿Como iba a volver a besar a mi prometida si lo único que ocupaba mi mente era Bella? ¿Cómo sería capaz de seguir mirándola a los ojos? ¿De decirle que la quería? De lo que estaba seguro era de que ya no podría volver a acostarme con Ángela, porque ella jamás me hizo sentir lo que Bella logró con un simple roce. Lo único que tenía claro era que me moría por verla de nuevo. La buscaría por toda la ciudad si era necesario.

Afortunadamente Ángela se dedicó a parlotear durante todo el camino, sobre la mocosa y de cómo le había ido en el hospital, por lo que bastó con que emitiese ciertos sonidos de aprobación y algún que otro monosílabo.

Antes de entrar en el apartamento, me advirtió muy seria:

"Más vale que te comportes Edward, porque mi prima se ha ofrecido a preparar la cena."

"Genial" ¡Eso era lo que me faltaba! Además me quedaría sin cenar. ¡Esperemos que no haya quemado la cocina!" La respuesta a mi comentario fue un codazo en las costillas.

Abrí la puerta y dejé mi maletín en el suelo.

"¿Hola? ¡Ya estamos en casa!" Saludó Ángela mientras cerraba la puerta.

"¡WoW! ¡Huele realmente bien!" Dije impresionado. Después de todo, quizá no sea tan malo como yo había pensado. Sentí que mi corazón rugía ante el olor tan agradable que venía de la cocina.

"¿Sabes?" Susurró Ángela abrazándome por la espalda. "Aún no me has dado ningún beso hoy."

_Ni pretendía hacerlo._ Sin embargo me giré y apoyé las manos en su cintura. Estaba tan cerca de ella como lo había estado de Bella hace una hora, pero Ángela no me hacía sentir ni una décima parte de lo que sentí en aquel momento. Sin embargó antes de que pudiera besarla, se apartó de mi con las mejillas teñidas de rojo. _¡Dios! Su rubor no tiene ni punto de comparación con el de Bella. _Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que su prima estaba de pie detrás de mí. Y entonces algo me alteró, un olor llegó a mí. Ese olor... como a fresias...

"¡Oh! Perdón. Mira cariño, te presento a Bella, mi prima." Al oir esas palabras sentí mi mundo derrumbarse. No podía ser.

Me giré mientras mi mente hacía una estadística de con las probabilidades de que hubiera dos 'Bellas' en Forks y de que ambas olieran igual. _Esto no puede estar sucediendo._

Al darme la vuelta la vi ahí parada, tan hermosa como esta tarde, con su deslumbrante sonrisa, pero pálida. Su rubor ya no estaba. _Debo de estar soñando. ¡Tiene que ser eso!_

_

* * *

_

_Supongo que era de esperar que el prometido de Ángela fuese Edward, no? A Alec aún no le ha llegado el turno de aparecer, pero cuando os entereis de lo que le hizo a Bella lo vais a querer matar!! Jejeje!!_

_Bueno, espero vuestras reviews, por fi, me animan un montón!! Y para que lo sepais, son las 5 de la mañana!! Mirad a qué horas me teneis escribiendo!! Jejeje!!! _

_Un beso a todos y gracias por estar ahí!!_


	9. La Cena

Chics, siento haberos abandonado de esta manera, pero como el viernes terminé los exámenes, me marché de vacaciones y no tengo internet!! Pero no os preocupeis, he encontrado una cafetería con Wi-Fi, así que espero no quedarme desconectada más. Perdonadme!!

Un beso y espero que os guste el capítulo!!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 9: La cena

Ahí estaba él, de pie en medio del salón, con la mujer que me había sacado del orfanato para acogerme en su casa sin conocerme de nada rodeándole la cintura con su brazo. _¿Es que no puedes concer a dos personas que merezcan la pena en un mismo día? ¡El karma es una mierda!_ La sonrisa que había puesto a modo de presentación seguía pegada a mi cara. Sin verlo venir la verdad me abofeteó: Él es su prometido, si ella se entera de que os conoceis, de que habéis pasado el día juntos y de que casi le besas, ya puedes hacer las maletas para irte esta misma noche. ¡Reacciona! Sentí la adrenalina correr por mis venas y entonces lo oí, escuché la voz del fondo de mi cabeza. _Deja que yo me encargue de esto, después te dejaré llorar todo lo que quieras._ La parte que llevaba meses reprimiendo y que sólo dejé salir a flote para que se encargara de los 'flecos' a recortar después de la muerte de mis padres, clamaba por hacer acto de presencia; y yo no tenía fuerzas para sentarme a cenar con el ángel sin echarme a llorar.

Entonces me sorprendí a mi misma acercándome a él y dándole un beso en cada mejilla mientras el pánico se reflejaba en su rostro y Ángela decía:

"Él es Edward Cullen, mi prometido." Nos presentó con el entusiasmo llenando cada una de sus palabras.

Edward segía paralizado mirándome incrédulo, con la mandíbula desencajada. Por suerte aún estaba de espaldas a su prometida.

"Es un placer Edward." Susurré. Incluso mi parte más fría y dura se estremecía a su lado. "¿Os parece si cenamos, la mesa ya está lista." Dije, esta vez dirigiéndome a mi prima.

"Sí, claro, huele genial." Respondió Ángela.

Pasamos a la cocina y les comenté lo que había preparado deseando que les gustara. Por suerte Edward ya había salido de su estado casi catatónico y ahora se sentaba frente a mí. A mi lado, Ángela se interesó por mi día.

"¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy Bella? Siento mucho haberte dejado sola, espero que no te hayas aburrido mucho."

"¡Oh! No te preocupes, no me he aburrido para nada, y tampoco he estado sola." Al escuchar mis palabras Edward se atragantó, así que seguí hablando antes de que le diera un colapso. "Después de colocar mis cosas fui a dar un paseo y a buscar un par de librerías. Me encontré con Jake, un amigo que vive en La Push y pasé el día con él."

Edward ya se había recuperado y respiraba con normalidad, pero su mirada se volvió oscura el escuchar el nombre de Jake.

"¿Ese es el chico del que me habló el señor Banner? ¿El que conducía todos los días desde La Push hasta Port Ángeles para pasar las tardes contigo cuando estabas en el Hogar de Acogida?" Preguntó mi prima con una sonrisa pícara.

Pude oír cómo Edward cerró la mandíbula de golpe al escuchar la pregunta de mi prima.

"Sip. Jake es... mi mejor amigo desde hace mucho tiempo. No sé qué haría sin él." Respondí mientras cientos de recuerdos de Jacob y míos se agolpaban en mi mente. Esto hizo que sonriera sinceramente y que Edward se tensara aún más. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

"Estoy deseando conocerlo. ¿Qué solíais hacer cuando... antes de...?" Comenzó preguntando Ángela pero no supo cómo seguir.

"¿Cuándo mis padres vivían?" Asintió sonrojada clavando la vista en el plato. "Pues a veces venía a casa y estudiábamos juntos; otras veces íbamos a su garaje y remodelábamos trastos, su coche, unas motos... pasábamos el tiempo; también salíamos por ahí de excursión o íbamos al cine..." Me encogí de hombros, recordando mi último cumpleaños, en el que Jake me regaló un Eleanor Shelby Mustang de 1967 que había conseguido en un desguace para que arreglaramos juntos. El proyecto había quedado paralizado con después del accidente de mis padres.

"¡Eso es estupendo! Me refiero a que Jacob viva tan cerca de Forks, ahora podréis pasar tiempo juntos como antes, así no estarás tan sola cuando Edward y yo estemos trabajando." Por eso Edward iba a casarse con ella, tenía un corazón enorme.

"Ángela, no conocemos a ese muchacho de nada." Replicó Edward entre dientes.

"Bueno, tienes razón." respondío mi prima haciendo que Edward sonriera triunfal mientras ella se giraba hacia mí. "Invítalo mañana a cenar."

La sonrisa que se borró de la cara de Edward, apareció en la mía.

"Estará encantado de venir." Agregué.

Continuamos la cena con comentarios intrascendentes. Ángela me explico que Alice, le hermana de Edward; y Jasper, su novio; iban a ser compañeros míos en el nuevo instituto. Mi prima se ofreció a llevarme, ya que, irónicamente, ahora yo no tenía coche. _No tengo un coche, tengo un garaje lleno. ¡Maldito karma...! _Pero le dije que prefería caminar, así me despejaría y tendría tiempo de ordenar mis ideas con respecto al 'ángel comprometido' que se sentaba frente a mí. Lo único que estaba claro es que él no era para mí porque, por sobre todas las cosas, yo le debía lealtad a Ángela.

La cena por fin terminó y mientras recogíamos los platos Ángela me preguntó:

"Entonces, ¿qué harás mañana por la tarde después del instituto? Lo digo porque tanto Edward como yo estaremos trabajando."

Eso me venía perfecto, así no tendría que buscar una excusa para poder quedar con Demetri.

"Supongo que entonces le pediré a Jake que me recoja en el instituto e iremos a su casa. Hace mucho que no veo a Billy, su padre, además tenemos un proyecto paralizado. Haré la tarea allí, con él, y después vendremos a preparar la cena, ¿a qué hora quieres que la tenga lista?" Dije, pretendiendo ser servicial.

"¡Oh! Bella, no hace falta que cocines todas las noches." Me respondió Ángela avergonzada.

"Para mí no es molestia, al contrario, me encanta. También me gustaría que me dijeras cuáles son mis tareas en casa, para organizarme." En estos momentos me alegraba de que Alfred me hubiera obligado a aprender a cocinar, planchar, fregar, poner la lavadora...

"Tú no tienes que preocuparte por eso, en serio."

Cuando iba a insistirle para que me dejara ayudar en casa, Edward me interrumpió:

"Y tu amigo... ese tal Jacob, ¿no hace nada en la vida? ¿No estudia o trabaja?" Su tono no me gustó nada. Era ofensivo, y para faltarle al respeto a mi Jake, primero tendría que pasar por encima de mí.

"Por supuesto que sí." Dije fulminando esos ojos verdes. "Está en 2º de Derecho. Será abogado." Dije levantando la barbilla con orgullo. "Seguro que tenéis un montón de cosas en común."

"Seguro." Apostilló Edward entre dientes.

Aún recordaba aquella discusión. Jacob quería estudiar Veterinaria y pasarse la vida viviendo en la Reserva Quileute, pero yo terminé convenciéndole de que estudiase Derecho para convertirse en mi abogado. Pronto él sería mi mano derecha.

Después de intercambiar un par de frases más, me disculpé, diciendo había sido un día agotador y me fui directa a mi habitación. Ya no aguantaba más, ni las miradas de Edward ni el emtusiasmo de Ángela. Una vez estuve a solas cerré la puerta, apoyé mi espalda en ella y me dejé resbalar hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. _Ahora ya puedes llorar todo lo que quieras. _Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y deje que las lágrimas corrienran libremente. No lloraba por Edward, no es como si estuviese enamorada de él, sino porque cuando parecía que algo bueno iba a pasarme, todo se torcía. Pensé que después de Alec ya no habría nadie más, que no volvería a ser capaz de enamorarme; que no podría entregarme totalmente. Entonces apareció Edward y con él la esperanza, pero a estas alturas estaba más que claro que él no era para mí. Si las circunstancias fueran otras, quizá lucharía por él sin importarme que estuviera prometido, pero siendo Ángela ... Ella no se lo merecía después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

Salí de mi trance y decidí que hoy no quería pensar y tampoco hablar con nadie, así que puse el cerrojo a la puerta y apagué mi móvil. Me puse el pijama lo más rápido que pude, cogí el Ipod tirándome en la cama y subiendo el volumen hasta que me dolieron los oídos. Dejé que la musica martillara en mi cabeza hasta ahogar mis pensamientos.

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida, pero cuando me desperté no sabía dónde estaba ni qué hora era. Poco a poco me ubiqué, recordé que estaba en mi nueva habitación y cogí el reloj de la mesilla de noche. ¡Las 8:15! ¡Maldita sea! Tengo que estar a las 8:30 en clase y llegar al instituto andando me llevará al menos 10 minutos. _¡Genial! Vas a llegar tarde en tu primer día de instituto. _¿En qué hora se me ocurrió rechazar que Ángela me llevara en coche? Me vestí a toda prisa y salí de mi habitación derrapando por el pasillo. Recordé que había visto barritas de cereal en algún armario de la cocina, así que decidí hacer un 'stop & go' para coger una y comérmela por el camino, pero cuando entré en la cocina haciendo un trompo, mi respiración se paró. De pie, apoyado en la mesa de la cocina estaba Edward con una taza de café en la mano. Me la tendió y con un sonrisa tocida me preguntó:

"¿Necesitas que te lleve a algún sitio?"

"No gracias. Puedo arreglármelas sola." Respondí apartando la vista de sus hipnotizantes ojos verdes y dirigiendo mi atención a algo más práctico como era buscar las barritas de cereal.

"Llegarás tarde en tu primer día." Seguía sonriendo. _A mí no me hace ninguna gracia._

"Se lo pediré a Ángela." Dije sin mirarlo intentando que sonara distraída.

Un extraño gruñido salió del pecho de Edward.

"Ángela no está, ha habido una emergencia en el hospital y ha tenido que irse, así que yo te llevaré a clase. Te advierto que si sigues discutiendo te arrastraré hasta el coche." Su tono era firme pero divertido a la vez.

Bufé mientras cogía la barrita de cereal. Iba a pasar un mal trago estando con Edward a solas, pero por lo menos llegaría a tiempo a clase. Cogí mi mochila, que había dejado tirada a la entrada de la cocina y salí del apartamento delante de él. Decidí bajar por las escaleras porque supuse que sería menos duro que estar encerrados en el ascensor.

"El coche está fuera del garage, justo en frente del portal. Al ver que tardabas tanto en levantarte pesé que así ganaríamos tiempo." Dijo Edward a mi espalda.

"¡Oh! ¡Qué amable por tu parte!"

Por sus palabras deduje que me había estado esperando, cosa que no era buena señal. Definitivamente, hoy no era mi día. Seguí bajando hasta llegar al portal y cuando salí a la calle un rayo de sol iluminó mi oscuro día. Frente a mi se encontraba aparcado el flamante Volvo de Edward, pero justo delante estaba el Golf de Jake, con su dueño apoyado sobre él. Una enorme sonrisa iluminó mi cara. ¡Salvada!

"¡Bella! ¿Qué diablos pasó anoche? Te llamé pero tu teléfono..." Empezó a decir mi amigo pero se calló al ver a Edward salir detrás de mí. "¿Qué haces tú aquí?" Se separó del coche y se dirigió a nosotros.

Otro gruñido salió del pecho de Edward, pero antes de que pudieran decirse nada más decidí intervenir.

"¡Jake! Vamos, tengo prisa, voy a llegar tarde al instituto. Gracias Edward, pero Jacob me llevará, a él le coge de camino." Dije de forma atropellada caminando hacia el coche rojo.

Nos subimos al coche mientras Edward se volvía a quedar parado en medio de la acera. Esto ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre.

"¿Bella....?" Dijo Jake cuando nos hubimos alejado de allí.

"Él es el prometido de Ángela, mi prima." Lo dije sin pensar, no estaba para dar rodeos aquella mañana.

"¡¿Qué?!" Gritó mi amigo.

"Que Edward..." Empecé a repetir.

"Ya te he entendido Bella. ¡No soy idiota! Pero..." Jacob levantó un poco el tono, pero en el momento lo volvió a bajar.

"Te prometo que no sabía nada. De verdad, Jake, tienes que..."

El coche paró en seco y Jacob puso un dedo en mis labios.

"Eso ya lo sé. Ahora vete a clase o llegarás tarde de verdad. ¿Tienes tu móvil?" Asentí mientras abría la puerta del coche. "Muy bien, pues después hablaremos."

Volví a asentir mientras cerraba la puerta del coche y corría hacia la secretaría.


	10. Más Malas Noticias

CAPÍTULO 10: Más malas noticias

Bella PoV

Me dirigí hacia la secretaría, pero alguien me paró por el camino. Era una chica menuda, de pelo negro y corto, con las puntas despeinadas en todos los sentidos. Tenía los ojos del color del ámbar y algo en su forma de mirar me resultó familiar, pero no supe averiguar el qué. Al verme sus ojos se ensancharon y se dirijó a mí apurando el paso.

"Tú eres Bella, ¿verdad?" Apenas me dio tiempo a asentir cuando la chica me agarró del brazo y empezó a tirar de mí. "Yo soy Alice, la hermana de Edward. Me llamó para advertirme de que llegarías tarde, así que ya he recogido tu horario. Tenemos juntas la primera clase, y si nos damos prisa aún llegaremos a tiempo."

"Encantada." Fue lo único que pude musitar mientras la chica me arrastraba hacia nuestra primera clase.

Estuve todo el día perdida en mis pensamientos. Ya había visto la materia que impartían en esas clases, en el instituto de Port Ángeles iban mucho más avanzados, así que no me molesté en prestar atención. Tenía problemas más importantes que resolver. Por ejemplo: ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que comportarme ahora con Edward? Sólo esperaba que él lo dejara correr, que hiciera borrón y cuenta nueva, como si el día de ayer jamás hubiera existido. ¿Debía hablar con Edward y aclarar la situación? A lo mejor sería conveniente, para que no hubiera malos entendidos. _Te recuerdo cómo te estremeciste al darle dos simples besos en la mejilla anoche._ Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda al recordar cómo me sentía con su cercanía. Definitivamente no era buena idea estar a solas con él, así que decidido: maniobra de evasión, nada de estar cerca de él y mucho menos a solas.

Alice me sacó de mis cavilaciones al gritar mi nombre en medio de la cafetería.

"¡Bella! ¡Hey! ¡Bella! Ven a sentarte con nosotros." Al oir esto la mitad del alumnado se giró hacia mí. ¿Esta niña no tiene sentido del ridículo? Queda claro que la discreción no es lo suyo.

Caminé hacia la mesa y me senté con ellos. Me presentó a todos los que estaban en la mesa, a Jasper, su novio; Mike Newton, un chico al que me parecía haber visto en mi clase de trigonometría o quizá en la de inglés; y no sé quien más, porque dejé de prestar atención al sentir mi móvil vibrando en mi bolsillo.

_"Cuando acabes tus clases te recojo. La próxima vez que apagues tu móvil sin avisarme rallaré tu querido Lamborghini Reventón. Atiende en clase y no seas latosa."_

_Demetri_

Había más mensajes de llamadas perdidas, pero no me molesté en comprobarlas, tan solo le escribía a Jacob para avisarle de que estaba invitado a cenar en casa de Ángela. Con todo el lío de Edward me había olvidado por completo de Demetri. ¿A qué venía realmente? Demetri y yo éramos grandes amigos, pero no de los que salen a tomar café o van al cine. Él es el encagado de la seguridad de la familia, pero cuando mi hermano murió, se convirtió, además, en mi entrenador, por así decirlo. A petición de mi padre, me había enseñado a 'defenderme'; me había adiestrado en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, en el uso de armas y algunas cosas más. Nos conocíamos muy bien, y el tono de su voz destilaba preocupación. Aunque yo hubiera intentado convencer a Jacob de que sólo era un visita de amigos, tenía la certeza de que no era así. No sabía qué ocurría, pero no era nada bueno. En esto se ocupó mi cabeza el resto del día.

Cuando llegó el fin de la última hora salí corriendo al aparcamiento para abrazar a Demetri, y allí estaba él, apoyado en su coche. Al principio no lo reconocí, pero mientras corría hacia él, me di cuenta de que era el mismo que mi hermano y yo le habíamos regalado la última Navidad que pasamos todos juntos. Era un BMW 330 negro, con todos los cristales tintados y blindado. Habíamos modificado el motor para que rindiera más, ya que el blindaje había aumentado el peso del vehículo. Salté a sus brazos y él me cogió en el aire estrechándome contra su pecho.

"¿Lo trajiste?" Pregunté aún abrazada a Demetri.

"Por supuesto. Es el mejor regalo que me hayan hecho nunca." Dijo posándome en el suelo y dándome un beso en la frente. "Ahora, vámonos de aquí, ya sabes que no me gusta ser el centro de atención."

Al decir eso recorrí con la vista el aparcamiento, y me dí cuenta de que todo el mundo nos miraba. Demetri no era llamativo de por sí, a penas medía 1´75; era fuerte, pero no excesivamente musculoso, más bien era fibroso. Vestía un traje negro entallado y una camisa blanca, también levaba puestas sus gafas de sol, con las que disimulaba bastante la cicatriz que le cruzaba la ceja izquierda e iba hasta la sien. Sin embargo, es cierto que Demetri era bastante siniestro, no por su aspecto, sino por su forma de ser, de caminar, de hablar.... Había algo en él que gritaba 'Soy peligroso, aléjate.' Pero esto no aplicaba conmigo. Yo lo conocía tan bien como él a mí.

Demetri puso su mano en mi espalda y me condujo hasta la puerta del pasajero, la cual abrió para mí. Al acomodarme en el asiento de cuero y aspirar el olor del coche, cientos de recuerdos se agolparon en mi mente: algunos buenos, otros no tanto y uno horrible. Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar de mi mente ese pensamiento antes de que Demetri entrase en el coche. Se sentó a mi lado y arrancó, haciendo que el motor rugiera y que todos los alumnos se apartaran para abrirle paso. Salimos del aparcamiento y Demetri empezó a hablar:

"Jake tenía razón, tienes un aspecto horrible." No sé por qué pero Demetri parecía divertido.

"¡Qué gracioso! Esta mañana me quedé dormida y me puse lo primero que encontré."

"Ya se ve, ¡Jajaja!" Se rió Demetri.

"¿Cuándo te ha dicho Jake eso?"

"Estuve con Jacob esta mañana, fui hasta su facultad y estuve tomando un café con él."

"¡Oh! Pensé que se reuniría con nosotros después de llevar a Billy al médico." Dije un poco deailusionada. En estos momentos necesitaba estar con Jake, su sola presencia me calmaba.

"Después vendrá a por ti para llevarte a casa. Está preocupado por ti." Demetri parecía despreocupado pero lo que en realidad intentaba era sacarme información a cerca de por qué la angustia de Jacob, ya que seguramente él no le había contado nada.

"El problema es el prometido de Ángela." Decidí contárselo por voluntad propia y ahorrarme los rodeos.

"¿Edward Cullen?" Preguntó Demetri visiblemente sorprendido.

"¿Qué? ¿Sabes quien es Edward? Nunca me dijiste que mi prima tuviera un prometido, no lo incluiste en tu informe." Le reproche un poco molesta.

"A penas encontré a Ángela investigué lo más rápido que pude. Cuando comprobé lo básico, que era una buena persona y que no corrías peligro con ella te envié el informe, pero aún no sabía que estaba prometida. Por supuesto que después continué informándome y fue entonces cuando me enteré de que se iba a casar con Edward Cullen, así que me centré en conseguir todos los datos sobre él. Es un abogado respetado a pesar de su juventud, tiene un buen trabajo y su familia también es muy respetada. Su padre es médico y goza de muy buena reputación. Tiene un hermano mayor, Emmet; y una hermana menor, Alice, que si no me equivoco, es compañera tuya en el instituto. No te dije nada, porque no me pareció importante. Pero, ¿cuál es el problema con él? ¿Ha intentado propasarse contigo? Porque si es así le..." Demetri se fue tensando a medida que ideas de cómo Edward me podría haber lastimado cruzaban su cabeza.

"¡No! ¡Por supuesto que Edward no ha hecho nada de eso!" Decidí pararle antes de que se enfadara más. Agaché la mirada para empezar a hablar. "Lo que pasa es que ayer, después de instalarme en casa de Ángela salí a dar un paseo y conocí a Edward por accidente. Obviamente yo no sabía quién era. Pasamos el día juntos y la verdad es que me interesaba en serio, pero cuando por la noche llegó a casa de la mano de Ángela... ya te puedes imaginar." Estaba tan concentrada mirando cómo se retorcían mis manos que no me di cuenta de la mezcla entre ternura y preocupación que había invadido el gesto de Demetri.

"¿Has olvidado a Alec? ¿O sigues enamorada de él?" Preguntó en un susurro, casi como si no quisiera escuchar la respuesta.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo crees que puedo estar enamorada de él después de lo que hizo?" De repente la ira y los recuerdos me invadieron por igual.

"Lo que ocurrió no impide que sigas enamorada de él." Respondió Demetri con toda la calma del mundo.

Sus palabras me hundieron en el asiento. Demetri tenía razón.

"Lo sé. Simplemente no me permito pensar en él." Dije en un susurro, luchando por bloquear los recuerdos que acudían a mi mente.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron en silencio. Simplemente ninguno de los dos tenía nada que añadir. Demetri porque sabía que si decía algo más me haría sufrir más si es posible; y yo porque no quería hablar más del tema, no estaba segura de poder soportarlo.

Depués de un tiempo me dí cuenta de que llevabamos un rato en el coche y no sabía a dónde nos dirigíamos.

"Demetri, ¿a dónde vamos?"

Me dio una sonrisa pícara y me respondió:

"A casa." Al ver mi confusión continuó. "Alfred y Martha están deseando verte."

No pude pensar en nada más durante el resto del camino. Moría por ver a mi viejo Alfred y abrazar a mi querida Martha. Estuve impaciente el resto del camino. No podía parar quieta en el asiento mientras Demetri no dejaba de sonreír divertido.

Cuando llegamos Martha y Alfred estaban en la escalinata de la entrada esperáí del coche a toda prisa y me abacé a ellos, me parecía que hacía años que no los veía cuando tan sólo había pasado un mes. Fuimos a la cocina, donde tenían preparados todos mis platos favoritos, incluida la tarta de chocolate del primer domingo de mes. Me senté encima de la isla de la cocina y los cuatro estuvimos comiendo y riendo juntos.

Al cabo de un rato Demetri me tapó los ojos y me llevó a la entrada de la casa donde me tenía preparada una sorpresa. Cuando me quitó las manos de la cara y me permitió ver, delante de mí se encontraba mi joyita, mi pequeño, mi Lanborghini Reventon. Mi padre tuvo que pedir algún que otro favor para conseguírmelo porque sólo se han fabricado 20 unidades.

"Lo he sacado de tu garage, lo he puesto a punto y lo he encerado. Aunque sé que te gusta hacerlo a ti personalmente, he pensado que como no había tiempo para todo, no te importaría limitarte a conducirlo." Anunció Demetri a mi lado.

Aunque Demetri era por norma un tipo serio y amedrentador, lo cierto es que tenía una sonrisa cegadora.

"¿Puedo conducirlo?" Dije saltando de las escaleras.

"Un momento" Respondió Demetri ya a mis espaldas. "Primero quiero hablar contigo, después podrás conducirlo de vuelta a Forks."

Sus palabras me abatieron. La tarde había sido estupenda, casi como antes. Había sido muy fácil sonreír hoy, olvidarme de todos mis problemas, incluido Edward, pero era hora de que Demetri me dijese lo que fuera que le había traido hasta aquí.

"Pero... no puedo conducirlo por Forks." Dije deteniéndome y agachando la cabeza aún más triste. Además de recibir las noticias que Demetri tuviera que darme, me quedaría sin conducir mi precioso coche.

"No te preocupes, no entraremos en Forks. Jake nos estará esperando en la entrada para llevarte en su coche hasta tu casa."

No conseguí sonreír, pero sí supuso cierto alivio saber que al menos conduciría de nuevo mi coche favorito. Decidí que cuanto antes enfrentara a Demetri, mejor, antes terminaría con esta incertidumbre.

"Está bien, vamos dentro." Dije mientras me encaminaba al interior de la casa.

Me dirigí al tercer piso, hacia mi bliblioteca, pero al llegar al segundo nivel Demetri se detuvo, y al darme cuenta, yo me paré a mitad de las escaleras. Moví las manos indicándole que siguiera subiendo.

"Tu padre ya no está. Ahora tu ocupas su lugar. Hablemos en su despacho, que de ahora en adelante, será el tuyo."

Pensé en replicar, porque realmente prefería mi biblioteca al despacho de mi padre, pero sabía que era una discusión perdida, así que me limité a asentir y bajar las escaleras que ya había subido.

Nos sentamos en los sofás del despacho y Alfred nos sirvió un Whiskey on the Rocks para Demetri, y un Cosmopolitan para mí. Después salió de la habitación. Una vez estuvimos solos empecé a hablar.

"Muy bien Demetri, sea lo que sea, suéltalo."

Sonrió sin ganas con la mirada perdida y dijo:

"¡A veces olvido lo bien que me conoces! Pero en fin, vamos allá." Suspiró antes de comenzar. "Bella, necesito que te quedes en Forks con Ángela, lo del tal Edward Cullen es una complicación que necesito que soluciones. No podemos permitirnos que Ángela te saque de su casa."

"Lo sé." Dije mirando al suelo una vez más.

"No, no se trata de las empresas, se trata de tu seguridad." Demetri sujetó mi barbilla y me levantó la cara. "Bella, Felix te está buscando." Me miró directamente a los ojos, esperando a que sus palabras calaran en mi comprensión.

"¿Qué? ¿Felix... me está buscando... para... para... matarme?" No supe cómo me sentí en ese momento, pero las palabras se tropezaban al salir.

"No, te está buscando por orden de Alec. Supongo que puedes imaginarte lo que quiere. Lleva casi un año tras de ti, y yo llevo el mismo tiempo dejando pistas falsas por todo el mundo. Estoy seguro de que en Forks estarás segura. Él no conoce el nombre que estás usando ahora, y al no estar tu padre al frente de los negocios, no hay nada que te vincule con las empresas familiares. De todas formas, quiero que tengas esto."

Se levantó y me entregó un maletín metálico. Uno que yo conocía bien.

"¡No! Demetri, no."

"¿Prefieres llevar esto o que envíe a alguien de La Guardia para que cuide de ti? ¿Eleazar tal vez?" Dijo abriendo el maletín y mostrando mi 9 mm Parabellum.

Mi abuelo me la regaló poco antes de su muerte. Toda mi familia era de origen italiano, excepto mi hermano, que había nacido en Estados Unidos; y yo, que había nacido en España. Mi familia no tenía nada que ver con la mafia, al contrario, pero éramos muy envidiados y las amenazas de muerte o los intentos de dañarnos nos obligaban a protegernos.

_"La mia bella principessa, avete molte cose da imparare. 'Si ves pacem, para bellum.' Se vuoi la pace, prepara la guerra." Dijo mi abuelo al entregármela._

_(Mi bella princesa, tienes muchas cosas que aprender. 'Si ves pacem, para bellum.' Si quieres la paz, prepárate para la guerra.)_

"Demetri, no pienso llevar una pistola. No quise hacerlo en su momento y no voy a hacerlo ahora. Además, ¿cómo sugieres que se lo explique a Ángela si llega a encontrarla? Eso sería mi billete de salida de su casa." Tenía que convencer como fuera a Demetri de que no me obligara a lleverme la pistola.

"Muy bien, entonces traeré a Eleazar para que cuide de ti." Dijo mientras sacaba su móvil.

"¡Espera!" Dije quitándole el teléfono. "Entonces llamaremos la atención, y estarás de acuerdo en que eso sería más peligroso que ir desarmada." Hice una pequeña pausa para dejar que estudiase todos los aspectos de la situación. "Creo que lo mejor sería que intente pasar lo más desapercibida posible hasta mi cumpleaños."

Demetri se quedó en silencio unos minutos con ademán pensativo. Dio un trago a su whiskey y se levantó. Paseó por el despacho mientras se masajeaba las sienes. Al cabo de un rato, por fin se sentó de nuevo y dijo:

"Puede que tengas razón, quizá sea mejor que te dediques a ser una simple estudiante, pero pondré mis condiciones."

"Adelante, te escucho."

Estaba dispuesta a hacer ciertas concesiones con tal de no ir armada ni tener a nadie pisándome los talones noche y día.

"En primer lugar, nada de coches deportivos ni ropa cara. Tampoco joyas ni viajes, nada que llame la atención. En segundo lugar, si quieres venir a esta casa, tendrás que avisarme y dejar que yo me encargue de traerte, como hoy. Por último, no tendrás contacto directo con nadie que este vinculado a tu apellido o a tus empresas, ni siquiera Seth o Harry."

"Está bien, puedo aceptarlo." Dije con una sonrisa al ver que estaba cediendo.

"No he terminado. Nada de apagar el móvil y desconectarte del mundo, tendrás que estar localizable en todo momento. Seguirás mis instrucciones sin protestar y dejarás que Jacob cuide de ti."

"Ya dejo que Jake me cuide."

Demetri se echó a reír.

"No, no lo haces. A veces no comprendo cómo tiene tanta paciencia contigo." Dijo negando con la cabeza. Cuando terminó de reír añadió. "Es muy importante que si ocurre algo, me avises. Ya sabes qué buscar y dónde mirar."

Asentí, le dí el último trago a mi cóctel y me levanté del sillón en dirección a la puerta. Me paré en el umbral y me giré para mirar a Demetri.

"¡Ah! Por cierto, la próxima vez que te atrevas a pensar en rallar mi Lamborghini, tiraré tu flamante BMW por un barranco." Cerré la puerta y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Recogí algunos recuerdos, fotos de mi familia, algunos libros... Mi habitación en el apartamento de Ángela era mucho más espaciosa que la del Orfanato, así que podría personalizarla un poco. Cogí una foto de mis padres, otra de Seth, Jake, Leah y yo en La Push el verano pasado. También metí en la bolsa la foto que mi hermano nos sacó a Demetri y a mí en la piscina. Le quité el marco a un par de imágenes de mi hermano y las guardé entre las páginas de mi libro Cumbres Borrascosas. Tendrían que permanecer ahí de momento, ya que Isabella Swan no tenía hermanos.

Me di un baño, más que nada para intentar domar la maraña que tenía por pelo en estos momentos. ¡Como echaba de menos mi jacuzzi! Me peiné, cosa que no hice por la mañana cuando salí del piso a toda velocidad y bajé de nuevo a la cocina. Martha me había preparado una fabulosa cena para cuatro personas y la había envasado para que me la llevase.

"Así no tendrás que cocinar esta noche." Me dijo el ama de llaves al entregarme las bolsas. "Además te he metido el trozo de tarta que ha sobrado, dale un trozo a Jacob."

Me despedí de Martha y Alfred y me senté al volante de mi coche. Normalmente no conducía muy deprisa, Demetri y Jake siempre se desesperaban con mi lentitud al volante. Pero cuando estaba enfada la velocidad era mi válvula de escape. Por eso mi padre me permitía comprarme ese tipo de cohes. Decía que si alguna vez me estampaba, quería que me mantuviera lo más entera posible, y este tipo de vehículos eran los más seguros.

Conduje hasta la frontera de Forks sin prestar mucha (o ninguna) atención a los límites de velocidad. Simplemente me dediqué a sentir la aerodinámica del coche y los 650 CV que tenía bajo el capó, justo detrás de mi asiento. Era uno de los lujos de ser yo, pero, claro, también había desventajas, y últimamente eran éstas últimas las que inclinaban la balanza.

Supe cual era el punto limítrofe de Forks cuando vi a Jake apoyado en su coche esperándome. Salí de la carretera y paré a su lado. Demetri salió del coche y se encaminó a la parte delantera para sacar del portaequipajes las bolsas de la cena, que entregó a Jacob para que acomodara en el asiento trasero del Golf. Mientras tanto yo me acerqué a Jake y le abracé enterrando mi cara en su musculado pecho. Le llegaba, más o menos, a la altura del hombro y envuelta en sus brazos, me sentí, una vez más, como si fuera de juguete. Me separé de él para despedirme de Demetri.

"Cuídate, por favor. Sabes que no soporto verte sufrir. No me obligues a tomar medidas drásticas." Dijo en mi oído al abrazarme.

Sólo respondí asintiendo. Me dio un beso en la frente y me abrió la puerta del Golf, donde Jake ya estaba poniendo en marcha el motor.

"Por favor." Repitió antes de cerrar la puerta, pero esta vez yo sonreí mientra ponía los ojos en blanco.

Al arrancar Jake me cogió la mano y la puso en la palanca de cambios con la suya encima. Durante el trayecto a casa le conté cómo había ido la tarde. Estaba feliz por haber podido pasar tiempo en mi casa, con Alfred, Martha y Demetri. Mis empleados de confianza, junto con Jake, eran lo más parecido que tenía a una familia. Una vez le hube explicado las partes divertidas de la tarde minuto a minuto, ocurrió lo inevitable.

"Muy bien, ahora quiero que me cuentes por qué apagaste anoche el teléfono. Quiero saber qué te hizo ese imbécil." Su tono era sereno, pero dejaba translucir la poca simpatía que sentía por Edward.

"Él no me hizo nada. Simplemente cenamos los tres juntos y después me fui a la cama. Es sólo que no tenía ganas de hablar del tema." Dije mirando por la ventanilla.

"¿Que no tenías ganas de hablar del tema? ¡Que no tenías ganas de hablar del tema! Bella, ¡Estuve a punto de ir a esa casa y tirar la puerta abajo, pensando que esa tal Ángela te había hecho algo!" Su tono se fue elevando hasta llegar al grito.

No supe qué contestar, solo me quedé mirando mis manos.

"Al menos pudiste haberme enviado un mensaje." Añadió entre dientes.

¿Un mesaje? Siseé y después dije:

"Un mensaje para ti, otro para Demetri, Alfred, Seth, Harry, Martha, Eleazar y todos y cada uno de los mienbros de La Guardia. ¡Genial!" Me miró extrañado. "Acaso no se supone que soy yo la que está al mando? Ya sabes, la que da las órdenes."

"¿A qué viene esa actitud, Bella? Nunca te has comportado así. Ha sido muy irresponsable por tu parte." La confusión crecía en el rostro de Jake.

"Tan sólo estoy cansada de ser yo, de sufrir y de que todo me salga mal. ¡No creí que tomarme una noche libre fuera para tanto!" Estaba empezando a enfadarme, porque esta discusión era una tontería.

"Bella..." Comenzó Jacob, peor antes de que pudiera decir algo que me enfadara más le corté.

"¡Déjalo ya Jake! Comienzas a sonar como mi padre. ¿Qué ha sido del Jacob que hacia salto de acantilado y me enseñaba a montar en moto?" Le miré de forma inquisitiva.

Éste era el argumento definitivo. Apelar a su parte alocada que no mide las consecuencias. No tendría más remedio que darse por vencido y admitir que estaba exagerando.

"Ahora yo tengo que cuidar de ti." Dijo apretando mi mano.

A pesar de ser la frase que cerraba la discusión y le otorgaba la victoria, la pronunció con un cariño infinito. El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio. Sin embargo aún quedaba la peor parte por contar, la conversación con Demetri.

Llegamos al apartamento de Ángela y Jake no me soltó la mano en ningún momento. También me dedicó una sonrisa cómplice. Era su modo de hacerme saber que estaría a mi lado a cada paso del camino, sin importar la dirección que éste tomase. Por eso Jake era mi trébol de la buena suerte.

* * *

¡Siento mucho haber tardado tanto! Ya sé que os prometí conectarme antes y actualizar, pero con mis amigos y tanta fiesta me ha sido imposible. Pero de verdad que me merecía las vacaciones, me las había ganado a pulso.

Ahora ya estoy de regreso al siglo XXI y de nuevo tengo conexión, así que espero retomar el ritmo de antes.

Un beso a todos y os leo en las reviews!!


	11. Presentando a Jacob

Hola chics, ¿Cómo estais?

Aquí os dejo otro capítulo. Hoy vamos a comenzar a ver los celos de Edward cuando ve a Bella y a Jake juntos en su propia casa!!!

De todas formas quiero que sepais que estoy un poco desilusionada por la fanta de reviews!! :( En serio, me gustaría saber qué os parece el progreso de la historia, y por supuesto acepto sugerencias. Más o menos tengo claras las líneas generales de la historia, pero me falta mucho por perfilar, así que os escucho (bueno, os leo!).

Un beso a tods y espero que os guste el capítulo!!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 11: Presentando a Jacob

Bella PoV

Abría la puerta del apartamento y entramos cogidos de la mano riéndonos y bromeando como siempre, pero de pronto la sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Jacob y se tensó de manera inmediata. Seguí la dirección de su mirada y vi algo que estaba totalmente fuera de lugar. Edward de pie en medio del salón con una expresión aún más fúrica que la de Jake. ¿No se suponía que Edward llegaría más tarde? ¿Qué hacía aquí tan temprano?

La sonrisa también desapareció de mi cara. Quise soltar la mano de Jake, pero él me la sujeto impidiéndolo. Siempre caminábamos cogidos de la mano o abrazados. Yo sabía que ésto daba una impresión errónea de nuestra relación, pero hasta ahora nunca me había importado. En ese momento comprendí que si Edward pensaba que Jake y yo éramos novios, quiza olvidaría el día de ayer y me dejaría en paz. Ese pensamiento me hizo sentir una punzada en el pecho.

"Hola Edward, pensé que llegarías más tarde." Dije en un susurro.

"Hola Bella. Puedo saber qué hace él aquí." Preguntó Edward apuntando con la barbilla hacia mi amigo.

Antes de que Jake respondiera alguna grosería le apreté la mano como señal para que se callara y contesté en su lugar:

"Ángela le invitó a cenar para conocerlo."

Un gruñido salió del pecho de Edward.

"Estaré en mi despacho." Rugió.

Dió un portazo y Jake me arrastró hasta la cocina. Dejó las bolsas en la mesa y apoyó ambas palmas en la superficie.

"¿Cómo se atreve a hablarte así? Ese tipo es un imbécil, pero esto no se va a quedar así, le voy a poner en su lugar." Se encaminó a la puerta pero lo agarré del brazo como pude.

"No, Jake, no puedes." Mi voz sonaba a súplica.

"¡No me digas que vas a defenderlo después de la forma en la que te ha hablado! Porque no voy a permitir que te hable de esa manera, ni en sueños."

"No es eso Jake. Es que... es que... no puedo marcharme de esta casa." Intentaba encontrar el valor para decirle lo que Demetri me había advertido, pero sabía que Jacob se preocuparía demasiado.

"De todas formas, ese no es motivo para dejar que ese idiota te trate a patadas." Se quedó mirándome fijamente, estudiando mi rostro. "Espera, no es sólo eso, ¿verdad? Está pasando algo grave. ¿Qué te ha dicho Demetri?"

Sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, bajé la mirada.

"Felix, me está... buscando." Practicamente escupí la última palabra.

El rostro de Jake se contrajo en una mueca de horror. Dio un paso atrás y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

"¿Aro...?"

"No. Es Alec quien me busca."

Jake avanzó hasta mí y me abrazó.

"No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien. Yo cuidaré de ti."

Nos quedamos así un momento. Envuelta en sus fuertes brazos me sentía protegida, capaz de enfrentar a todo el mundo y superar cualquier cosa. De pronto un carraspeo se escuchó en el umbral de la puerta. Edward tenía los puños cerrados y la mandíbula fuertemente apretada. Jacob se separó un poco pero no me soltó. Dejó uno de sus brazos rodeando mis hombros.

"Bella, ¿Podemos hablar, por favor?" Dijo sin destrabar la mandíbula.

Miré angustiada a Jacob. Racionalmente sabía que no debía estar a solas con Edward, pero otra parte de mí se moría por estar con él, aunque sólo fuera hablando, lo que fuera, pero con él.

"No creo que tengais nada de qué hablar." Respondió Jacob apretándome más contra su cuerpo.

"No es asunto tuyo." Espetó Edward dando un paso adelante.

Jacob quitó su brazo de mi hombro y me puso detrás de él para encararse con Edward.

"¿Estás seguro de eso? Por que yo creo que sí es cosa mía." Jacob alargó cada palabra con suficiencia y recalcó la última.

Edward gruñó en respuesta y dio otro paso adelante. Ahora se encontraban a un metro de distancia. Puse mis manos alrededor del brazo de Jake.

"Por favor, Jake, por favor." Susurré lo mas bajo que pude, para que sólo Jake pudiera oírme.

Dio un paso atrás y se giró poniendo una mano en mi mejilla. Me miró directamente a los ojos y dijo:

"Está bien, no te preocupes, pero no te dejaré sola con él."

"No la..." Empezó a decir Edward cuando oímos las llaves girar en la puerta.

Jake aún tenía la mano en mi cara. La cogí para besarla y después le sonreí en agradecimiento. Puse a calentar la comida que Martha había preparado mientras Ángela dejaba sus cosas. Edward salió de la cocina y yo me dirigí a Jacob.

"Gracias."

"Ese tipo es un idiota, pero me comportaré." Me sonrió y añadió. "Vamos, presentame a tu prima, ¡Me muero de hambre!" Nos reímos. Jacob y su hambre voraz.

Colocó su enorme mano en la parte más estrecha de mi espalda y me condujo de vuelta al salón. Allí estaba Edward hablando algo tenso con Ángela. ¿Le estaría pidiendo que me echara? Se calló en cuanto se dio cuenta de que habíamos entrado en la habitación y me miró directamente a los ojos. Me perdí en el profundo verde que había evitado con tanto ahinco.

"Hola Bella" Dijo mi prima acercándose para darme un beso en la mejilla. "¿Qué tal tu día?" Estaba delante de mí sonriéndome mientras yo miraba a su prometido como una idiota.

"Bien." Dije saliendo del profundo abismo de la mirada de Edward. "Quiero presentarte a Jacob Black, el amigo del que te hablé." Señalé a Jake con la mano mientras él tomaba la mano de Ángela y le daba un ligero beso en el dorso.

"Es un placer Ángela." Dijo mirándola a los ojos. "Bella me ha hablado maravillas de ti."

Ángela se sonrojó ante las palabras de mi amigo, y añadió:

"Para mí también es um placer y yo también he oído muchas cosas buenas de ti."

¿Estaba siendo coqueta con Jacob? ¿O era impresión mía? Definitivamente se me estaba aflojando un tornillo. Mi prima propuso que nosotras pusiéramos la mesa mientras los chicos charlaban en el sofá. Le dirigí una mirada de advertencia a Jake, quien inmediatamente se ofreció a ayudarnos. Edward siseó pero también entró en la cocina.

Ángela y Jacob ponían la cena en bandejas mientras yo colocaba vasos y platos en la mesa. De repente Edward se acercó a mí con varios cubiertos en la mano. Estábamos tan cerca que podía notar el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío. Cerré los ojos fuertemente para no ver sus ojos o sus labios, entonces todo sería mucho peor. Mis piernas empezaron a titubear y tuve que apoyarme en la mesa para no caerme al suelo así que abrí los ojos de nuevo para contribuir a mantener el equilibrio. Pero todo empeoró. Él cogió un cuchillo y un tenedor de los que tenía en la mano y los colocó a los lados del plato que le quedaba más alejado, pegándose completamente a mí, acariciando mi mejilla con su nariz. Todo me daba vueltas y la visión se me hacía borrosa por momentos. Estaba empezando a hiperventilar cuando volví a cerrar los ojos, intentando concentrarme en respirar con normalidad pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su cuerpo contra el mío y su aliento rozando mi cara. Edward se separó un poco de mí y el oxígeno volvió a llenar mis pulmones, trayendo consigo la cordura a mi acalorada mente. Me alejé de él sin mirarle, porque si lo hubiera hecho, no sé qué hubiese pasado. Sentía el calor en todo mi cuerpo, pero sobre todo en mis mejillas. Seguramente mi rostro estaba de un rojo imposible. Sin levantar la vista del suelo me disculpé diciendo que iba al baño a lavarme las manos para la cena. Necesitaba refrescarme, apagar el fuego de mis mejillas y si hubiera tenido tiempo, una buena ducha fría. Sentí un gran alivio cuando escuché a mi espalda:

"Te acompaño." Seguramente Jacob se había dado cuenta de la escenita y ahora me iba a echar la reprimenda.

¿Se habría dado cuenta Ángela? Esperaba que no. Esto no podía volver a suceder, después de todo tendría que poner las cosas en claro con Edward.

Como había imaginado Jacob se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido en la cocina, pero por algún extraño motivo dirigía todo su enfado hacia Edward en vez de a mí, como era costumbre.

"Ese tipo en un impresentable, Bella. ¿Es que no se da cuenta de que su prometida estaba delante? Suerte que estaba de espaldas. ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Es que no tiene vergüenza? ¿Sabes qué? La próxima vez que se acerque tanto a ti, le romperé la cara." Ladró Jacob a mi lado mientras yo me echaba agua fría en la cara para intentar aplacar el sofoco.

"No, Jake. Tú no harás nada de eso. Yo manejaré este asunto. No te metas." Le dije muy seria pero aún con la cara empapada, lo que creo que le restaba credibilidad a mis palabras.

"No le defiendas, Bella. Ese tipo es lo peor, no tiene vergüenza y te hará daño. No pienso permitirlo. Si te toca un pelo, le partiré el cuello."

Jacob estaba muy nervioso para razonar, así que me sequé la cara, le abracé y levanté la cara para mirarle con ojos suplicantes. Ese truco nunca fallaba. Jake no soportaba mis pucheros.

"Por favor Jake, necesito que me dejes encargarme del asunto. Que te pelees con el prometido de Ángela no nos ayudará en nada, al contrario, pondrá las cosas peor. Sólo tranquilízate." Dije con tono calmado.

Se quedó unos segundos mirándome con el ceño fruncido y luego dijo:

"Está bien, pero no creas que no sé lo que estás haciendo, te conozco. Y te advierto que si ese tipo se te acerca llamaré a Demetri para lo ponga en su lugar, me consta que con él no funcionan los pucheros." Dijo mientras salíamos del baño.

"¡Oh! Con él tengo otros métodos." Respondí con suficiencia mientras avanzábamos por el pasillo.

Ambos nos echamos a reír después de mi comentario y Edward nos fulminó con la mirada al entrar de vuelta en la cocina.

Nos sentamos a cenar y todo parecía muy tranquilo a excepción de las miradas que Edward le dirigía a Jacob. Éste sin embargo permanecía tranquilo y no dejaba de hablar y hacer bromas. Así era Jake, simplemente, encantador.

"Por cierto Ángela, quería comentarte algo." Dijo Jake dirigiéndose a mi prima. "Me gustaría pedirte permiso para recoger a Bella después del instituto e ir a mi garage, como hacíamos en los viejos tiempo. Verás, tenemos un proyecto pendiente y necesito de su colaboración para terminarlo. Por supuesto yo me encargaría de que hiciese las tareas y estudiase, con eso no habría problema."

"¿Un proyecto? ¿Puedo preguntar de qué se trata?" Era la primera vez que Edward hablaba en toda la cena y su tono era duro como el acero.

"Sí, claro. Bella y yo tenemos como hobby arreglar o reconstruir vehículos viejos. Mi coche lo hicimos entre los dos con piezas de segunda mano. En septiembre le regalé por su cumpleaños un Shelby Mustang que encontré en un desguace de Seattle. La verdad es que su estado no era muy bueno, necesitaría mucho trabajo, sin embargo una vez acabado sé que quedará estupendo. Bella se empeñó en empezar a trabajar en él el mismo día de su cumpleaños, pero no pudimos continuar después de la muerte de sus padres y su traslado al orfanato." Jacob cogió mi mano al pronunciar las últimas palabras y me miró con una sonrisa triste, que le devolví.

Después de unos segundos de silencio tenso por la mención de la muerte de mis padres, Jacob continuó:

"Eso era otro asunto que te quería comentar Ángela." Añadió Jake, dejando claro que sólo se dirigía a mi prima. "Me preguntaba si es posible que Bella conduzca el coche cuando esté acabado. Ya sabes, para ir al instituto y esas cosas, así no tendrá que ir andando ni molestaros a vosotros para que la lleveis." Esta frase la dijo mirando directamente a Edward, quien tensó la mandíbula como respuesta.

"¡Eso sería estupendo!" Gritó Ángela dando un pequeño saltito. "En realidad había estado pensando en comprate un coche, Bella, pero aún no había tenido tiempo de preguntarte si tenías permiso o tenías que sacartelo. De todas formas la idea de Jacob suena mucho mejor que la mía." Dijo mi prima entusiasmada.

"Entonces, ¿eso significa que puede ir Bella todas las tardes a mi garage?"

"Sí, claro que sí." Respondió Ángela dándo me una mirada de complicidad.

Edward se atragantó y Jake apretó mi mano en señal de victoria. Al menos eso me aseguraba pasar las tardes alejada de la tentación que suponía Edward. Eso era un alivio en parte, pero por otro lado aún podía sentir el calor en mi cuerpo después de nuestro acercamiento furtivo.

El resto de la cena pasó sin mayores sobresaltos hasta que en el postre Ángela preguntó:

"Bella, tienes que decirme las cosas que necesitas para añadirlas a la lista de la compra, ya sabes, tu marca de champú, chucherías... lo que quieras."

_No te alcanzaría el sueldo de un mes para pagar mis cremas, querida._ Me recriminé a mi misma por ese pensamiento, Ángela sólo intentaba ser amable. Pero antes de que pudiera responderle algo, Jake habló por mí:

"Chocolate. Da igual el formato. Chocolatinas, tableta, helado, batido... lo que sea. Pero te recomiendo que lo tengas siempre a mano, si no tiene su dosis se pone insoportable." Dijo mi amigo riéndose.

Ángela acompañó su risa.

"¡Jacob!" Mascullé dándole un manotazo en el brazo.

"Ves lo que decía. Se vuelve agresiva."

Ángela se rio más fuerte. Edward se levantó de la mesa con cara de asco y salió de la cocina. Jacob y yo nos miramos y él se encogió de hombros.

"Disculpadle. No sé que le pasa, normalmente no es así. Supongo está muy estresado en el trabajo." Dijo Ángela avergonzada, disculpándose por la actitud de Edward.

Le di una sonrisa triste y me levanté para empezar a recoger mientras mi prima y Jake seguían sentados charlando de cómo Jake y yo habíamos montado su Golf.

Cuando terminé de recoger la mesa y meter los platos en el lavavajillas Ángela propuso ver una película que le habían prestado, ya que aún era temprano. A ambos nos pareció buena idea y conectamos el DVD mientras mi prima iba hasta el estudio a avisar a Edward para que se nos uniera.

Pensé que no querría estar en la misma habitación que nosotros, pero sorprendentemente accedió. No entendía cómo funcionaba su cabeza, de verdad que no. En un momento se levantaba de la mesa casi bufando y al siguiente se presentaba sonriente en el salón abrazado a Ángela. No lo entendía.

Jacob se sentó en uno de los sofás y yo me acurruqué en su pecho tapándonos con una manta. Ángela apagó las luces y se colocó en una posición similar a la nuestra al lado de Edward, quien se removía inquieto.

Jake me acariciaba el brazo o el pelo y de vez en cuando me daba un beso en la cabeza o yo levantaba la vista hacia él para que me besara la frente. En esos momentos Edward se aclaraba la garganta o le daba un ataque de tos.

Durante toda la película evité las ganas de mirarlo, pero de vez en cuando cedía ante la atracción que sentían mis ojos por él. Entonces lo encontraba mirándome fijamente con el ceño fruncido. Así nos pasamos toda la película. Entre miradas y ataques de tos.

Cuando la película terminó Ángela anunció que se iban a la cama porque era tarde y tenían que madrugar mucho. Se llevó a Edward casi arrastras a la habitación mientras yo me despedía de Jake.

"Mañana tengo que estar temprano en la facultad, así que no podré llevarte al instituto."

"No te preocupes Jake, puedo ir sola, no me perderé." Respondí sonriendo.

"No es eso lo que me preocupa. No quiero que ese idiota te lleve." Dijo entre dientes.

"Te prometo que hoy pondré la alarma para no quedarme dormida. Además, Edward no puede llegar todos los días tarde al trabajo. Seguramente cuando yo me levante él ya se habrá ido." Sonreí y después le di un beso de despedida. "Mándame un mensaje cuando llegues a casa."

"Ok, mamá."

"Eres idiota Black."

Ambos nos reímos. Cerré la puerta y me dirigí a mi habitación lo más rápido posible para no encontrarme con Edward. Una vez estuve a solas y con el pijama puesto, saqué de mi mochila los portarretratos que había cogido de mi casa y los coloqué parándome a contemplar los recuerdos que guardaba cada uno. Sin duda todos éran felices. Coloqué además los libros que me había traido conmigo, dejando Cumbres Borrascosas para el final. Justo al terminar mi móvil vibró.

_"Ya estoy en la cama y con el pijama puesto como un buen niño. ¿Vas a venir a leerme un cuento? Te quiero. J."_

Jacob ya estaba en su casa, así que podía acostarme tranquila.

_"Iré, ¡pero a darte una patada en el culo si no te duermes de una vez! Yo también te quiero, no sé que haría sin ti. B."_

Me tiré en mi cama con Cumbres Borrascosas entre mis manos, pero hoy no lo leería. Saqué las fotos de mi hermano y me quedé un rato mirándolas. Muchos recuerdos abarrotaron mi mente. Pero me dormí pensando en aquella noche tormentosa en la que murió.

* * *

Probablemente en el siguiente capítulo aparezca un Jake PoV, ¿Qué os parece? Quiero narrar una parte de la historia en la que Bella no está consciente, y creo que Jake es el mejor para hacerlo, ¿Os parece interesante?

Después había pensado en un Edward PoV para el capítulo 13, ¿Qué opinais?

Espero vuestras respuestas para seguir escribiendo!! Un beso!!


	12. A Solas

Hola chics:

Dije que en este capítulo iba a haber un Jacob PoV, pero ha habido un cambio de planes, será en el siguiente. Simplemente empecé a escribir y surgieron más escenas de las que tenía pensadas! Jejeje! Es que Edward me nubla el pensamiento! En consecuencia el Edward PoV, también se retrasará un capítulo. Lo siento de verdad, pero surgió así.

Espero que os guste!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 12: A solas

Bella PoV

Estaba dormida con la foto de mi hermano entre los dedos cuando sonó el despertador. Las 7:30. Lo paré e hice un pequeño resumen mental. Ángela tenía que estar a las 6 en el hospital, por lo que se suponía que se había marchado hacía casi dos horas. Edward, en teoría, también tendría que haberse ido, pero al no estar segura, sería mejor tener cuidado porque Jacob ya me había advertido que hoy no podría estar en mi puerta para salvarme el pescuezo. Disponía de una hora para llegar al instituto, y eso debía de ser más que suficiente.

Guardé las fotos y escogí la ropa que iba a ponerme, algo un poco más presentable que lo de ayer. Envolví todo con mis brazos, incluido el neceser con mis potingues y respiré hondo ante la puerta. Puse la mano el picaporte con el corazón latiendome tan fuerte que me dolía el pecho. Hice el menor ruido posible y salí de puntillas hacia el baño. De momento parecía que no había nadie en casa. Si realmente estaba sola, debía de parecer idiota caminando de puntillas, pero no me iba a arriesgar.

Me di una corta ducha de agua hiviendo, me vestí y sequé mi pelo. De nuevo apoyé mi mano en el picaporte lentamente, pero cuando iba a empezar a girarlo, la puerta se abrió de golpe dando al traste con mi plan de no encontrarme a Edward.

"Buenos días, Bella." Dijo alegremente.

Me faltaba la respiración, la cabeza me daba vueltas, las piernas no me sostenían, las manos me temblaban... Y sin embargo, ahí estaba él. Plantado en el umbral de la puerta, desnudo de cintura para arriba y con una sonrisa torcida que me paraba el corazón. Su cabello broncíneo estaba más desordenado que de costumbre, y eso le hacía irresistible.

"¿Cómo has dormido?" Preguntó acercándose a mí.

Su tono era extremadamente seductor, y el vapor que inundaba el baño después de mi ducha, no ayudaba en nada a enfriar los ánimos. De repente yo me había convertido en una descerebrada que no sabía hablar, no sabía caminar y ni si quiera respirar. Mis ojos no dejaban de viajar entre su sonrisa y su torso perfectamente moldeado. Apreté mi pijama contra mi pecho y dije:

"Bien gracias, ¿y tú?"

"Pues la verdad es que no tan bien. He soñado toda la noche contigo." Al decirlo pusó su mano en mi mejilla y recortó la distancia entre nosotros.

¿Por qué habría preguntado? ¿Qué me importaba a mi cómo hubiera dormido? ¡Ojalá me hubiera tragado la lengua! Me estaba bien empleado por intentar ser cortés. Sentí arder la piel de mi rostro bajo sus dedos. Sus labios estaban rozando los míos y yo estaba perdiendo el norte. Sin embargo, fue esa misma sensación la que me despertó de golpe.

"¡Ah! ¿Sí? ¿Y con qué ha soñado Ángela?" Dije contra sus labios.

Suspiró y luego habló:

"Bella tenemos que hablar, necesitamos aclarar algunas cosas."

"No hay nada que hablar Cullen. Eres el prometido de mi prima. Creo que todo está más que claro."

Le rodeé lo más rápido que pude y salí del baño. Edward intentó retenerme al tiempo que me decía:

"Bella, por favor, déjame explicarte."

Pero mi furia era tal que no pudo hacer nada por pararme. Me encerré en mi habitación, cogí mi teléfono dispuesta a llamar a Jake y pedirle incluso que saliera de clase para venir a buscarme. Si volvía a encontrarme con Edward no estaba segura de poder resistirme. Intentaba ahogar los sollozos que se agolpaban en mi garganta. No podía llamar a Jake y menos contarle nada, porque eso solo tendría como resultado un enfrentamiento entre ellos. Además, fui yo quien le pidió que me permitiera manejar el asunto._ ¡Mierda! ¡Qué bocazas soy!_

Me puse el abrigo y colgué mi mochila al hombro. Tendría que ser muy rápida para cruzar el apartamento sin que Edward me detuviese. Y así lo hice.

Edward estaba en la cocina, ahora llevaba una camiseta. Salió tras de mí al verme pasar pero no pudo detenerme. Corrí escaleras abajo sintiendo aún el calor de la cercanía de nuestros labios, lo que me motivó para correr más.

Llegué al instituto con tiempo de sobra. Crucé el aparcamiento y algo llamo mi atención: un Porche amarillo. ¿De quién sería? Quizá podría conseguir que su dueño me lo prestara para ir a quemar un poco de gasolina. El encuentro con Edward y la huída me habían dejado un montón de hormonas circulando por mi organismo, y la velocidad era la forma perfecta de ahogarlas con un buen subidón de adrenalina. _¡Mierda! ¡Si algún día me encuentro a ese tal karma, le daré una buena patada en el culo! _Todas mis esperanzas se esfumaron en cuanto vi a Alice, la hermana de Edward, bajarse del flamante deportivo. _¡Seguro que sale corriendo a chivarse a su hermanito si le quito las telas de araña al motor de ese bólido! _Tendría que apañármelas sola con mis hormonas, sin anestesia. _¡Maldito Demetri! ¿En qué momento permití que me alejara de mis preciosos coches? A veces lo odio. _

Caminé hacia la entrada del instituto cuando Alice me detuvo.

"¡Eh! ¡Bella! ¡Buenos Días!" Gritó corriendo hacia mí a saltitos.

¿Siempre era así de entusiasta? ¡Qué fatiga! ¿No se cansaba nunca? _Tú antes eras así._ ¿No se suppone que las voces que uno escucha en la cabeza tienen que darte la razón? ¿Por qué las mías me atacaban siempre? Ni siquiera mi subconsciente estaba de mi lado. Esto no podía ir a peor.

"¿Vamos juntas a clase?" Dijo Alice cuando llegó a mi lado. "Bella, no te enfades, pero no tienes muy buena cara, ¿has dormido bien?" Su preocupación era real, podía verlo en sus ojos.

Lo cierto es que me había dormido con la última imagen que tuve de mi hermano moribundo y cubierto de sangre, pero después nada. Me sumí en un sueño profundo y negro, sin pesadillas, lo cual había supuesto un alivio.

"Lo cierto es que sí he dormido bien, lo que no he tenido ha sido un buen despertar." Dije sin pensar.

_¡Por Dios! ¡Que no me pregunte por qué! _

"¡Oh! Entiendo" _Seguro que no. _"Mi hermano Edward también se levanta de mal humor siempre." _Tu hermano Edward es un ángel cuando se levanta. _"Sé de qué me hablas." _Realmente no tienes ni idea. Y si la tuvieras no me volverías a hablar._

Esto iba a ser más complicado de lo que creía. Si seguía rememorando a cada instante la imagen del pecho desnudo de Edward; sus abdominales tan bien formados; esos pectorales que quitaban el aliento; su blanca piel gritándo para ser acariciada.... Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar los pensamientos que se apoderaban de mi cordura. Pero nada. Seguían ahí. Sus ojos clavados en los míos a escasa distancia de besar mis labios...

"¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¿Estás bien?" Alice chasqueaba sus dedos delante de mi cara.

"Sí Alice, pedóname, aún estoy un poco dormida." Dije frotando mis ojos.

"Ya veo. Bueno, vamos a clase."

Caminamos juntas y fuimos hablando del instituto. Se interesó por saber qué tal me estaba adaptando a mi nueva vida y todo eso. Traté de responder lo más sinceramente sin relatar nada inapropiado de los encuentros con su hermano y de lo que provocaban en mí. Era una chica amable, me caía bien. Supuse que el encanto sería cosa de familia.

En la hora de la comida me volví a sentar con Alice y sus amigos, pero esta vez traté de poner más atención en las conversaciones de quienes me rodeaban.

"Y dime Bella, ¿Por qué tienes ese acento tan extraño?" Me preguntó Mike Newton, que estaba sentado a mi lado en trigonometría.

"Bueno, mis padres eran italianos y yo nací y viví varios años en España. Supongo que es una mezcla rara." Dije en un susurro, esperando que esto no despertase más curiosidades.

"Pero Swan no es un apellido italiano, ¿no?" Preguntó Jasper esta vez.

Swan era el apellido de soltera de mi madre, y el que mi padre había escogido cuando nos marchamos de España y nos cambiamos de nombre. Ahora éramos la familia Swan para todo el mundo, excepto a la hora de llevar los negocios, entonces mi padre utilizaba su verdadero nombre. El cambio era más para mantenerme a mí oculta que para ellos. Mis padres no tenían nada de que esconderse, pero yo...

"Mis abuelos eran Estadounidenses, por eso el apellido." No precisé cuales de mis abuelos eran de aquí, así que técnicamente, no estaba mintiendo.

Para mi alivio el tema siguió por otros derroteros que no me ponían en en centro de atención, así que suspiré tranquila. Pero mi paz se acabó pronto.

"¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?" Mike, que estaba sentado a mi lado, se acercó a mi para preguntarme.

¿Acaso este probre chico intentaba ser sexy? Después de tener frente a mí a Edward esta mañana, el de Mike era el peor intento de la historia, desde luego. Pesnsé que me darían náuseas.

"Sí, he quedado." Dije sin darle opción a seguir hablando. Pero aún así insistió.

"Bueno, me gustaría poder eseñarte la ciudad. Mañana tal vez." Respondió un poco desilusionado.

Solo asentí con un leve movimiento, para no darle muchas esperanzas. _Ni mañana, ni pasado, ni el mes que viene, ni en un millón de años. ¡Jamás!_

Después de clase salí corriendo como siempre. Necesitaba ver a Jake y perderme en uno de sus abrazos. Sentir que alguien cuidaba de mí, que no estaba sola. Al salir a la calle ahí estaba él. Mi trébol de buena suerte me esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Corrí hacia él tan rápido que me sorprendió no tropezarme y caer de bruces al suelo. Salté y me colgué de su cuello.

"¡Caray! ¡Qué recibimiento! Pero si piensas que así te voy a dar chocolate, lo siento, no tengo."

Me aparté un poco y golpeé su pecho a modo de reproche.

"¡Vámonos! ¡Necesitas tu dosis urgentemente!" Rio.

"¡Eres idiota Black! Pero ahora que lo dices, me sentaría bien un batido." Dije pensativa.

"¿De vainilla o de fresa?"

Le saqué la lengua ante la obviedad de la respuesta. ¡De chocolate! No me había dado cuenta de que Alice estaba de pie detrás de mí hasta que se aclaró la garganta.

"¿Es que no me vas a presentar a tu amigo?" Preguntó sonriente y embobada mirando a Jacob.

"¡Oh! Sí claro. Él es Jacob Black, mi mejor amigo. Ella es Alice Cullen." Cuando dije su apellido me encogí ante la reacción de Jake.

"¿Hermana de Edward? ¡Oh!" Dijo besando su mano. "Bella y yo vamos a tomar un batido, ¿por qué no nos acompañas?"

¿Eso era todo? ¿No había un ataque de furia y odio contra el apellido Cullen? A lo mejor Jake había madurado realmente y ahora era capaz de controlar su carácter.

Fuimos a una cafetería cercana con Alice y Jasper. Alice y yo nos estábamos haciendo amigas rápidamente, y Jasper y Jake también parecían llevarse bien. Era estupendo poder ser una adolescente normal de vez en cuando.

Después de despedirnos de nuestros nuevos amigos, Jacob y yo nos dirigimos a su garage. Pasé por su casa a saludar a Billy, ya que hacía bastante que no lo veía, desde el funeral hace casi dos meses, creo. Estuve un rato charlando con él y asegurándole que me encontraba bien aunque echaba de menos a mis padres. Cuando quedó convencido, me dirigí al garage, donde Jake ya trabajaba en mi futuro coche.

"Jake, ¿qué vamos a hacer con el motor?" Pregunté distraida mientras jugaba con dos bujías.

Yo quería ponerle uno nuevo, pero mi mecánico quería restaurar el original. 'Los 350 CV de esta precisidad no son como los de esos afeminados coches italianos que conduces. Esto rugirá como una fiera cuando termine con él.' Era lo que siempre decía cuando salía el tema del cambio de motor, pero esta vez me sorprendió lo que escuché.

"La verdad es que he estado pensando en tu propuesta de uno nuevo, pero no creo que eso sea conveiente ahora. Si metiéramos otro motor más potente, tendríamos que reforzar la bancada del motor para que soportara la tracción, y eso nos llevaría mucho tiempo. Lo que necesitamos ahora es precisamente lo contrario: ahorrar tiempo. Quizá más adelante podríamos cambiar el motor por el que quieras, pero creo que ahora debieramos quedarnos con el que tenemos."

"Estoy de acuerdo. Necesito conducir algo pronto. Pero, ¿ a qué viene tanta prisa por tu parte?" Pregunté extrañada.

"Porque te quiero lejos de Cullen el mayor tiempo posible. Y, también porque Demteri me llamó para explicarme vuestro trato y que me asegurase de que lo cumplas." Su tono era apesadumbrado, como si su carga en este asunto fuera demasiado para él.

"Maldito chivato." Mascullé.

Así que Demetri me había puesto a Jacob de niñera para que no me acercase a mi garage. Supuse que esto era muy duro para Jake, porque normalmente él solía ser mi compañero de andanzas e, incluso, el que daba las ideas que nos llevaban a meternos en líos. Reconozco mi parte de culpa: yo no me negaba nunca. De los dos él era el loco y menos responsable; el temerario chico Quileute al que nada le asustaba. Sin embargo, desde que mis padres murieron, había empezado a ver un cierto matiz de preocupación en sus ojos. Jake supo inmediatamente en qué estaba pensando y empezó a hablar.

"Bella, ambos sabemos cómo es tu carácter, y que el único capaz de controlarte en ciertas ocasiones era tu padre. Ahora él no está." Me miró directamente a los ojos. "Demetri y yo estamos muy preocupados porque no sé si seremos capaces de detenerte en caso de que se te pase por la mente hacer una locura."

"¿Cómo por ejemplo?"

Quería que me pusiera un ejemplo, porque estaba muy claro que yo no solía hacer locuras. Para nada. Eso era una infamia del tamaño de una catredral. Yo siempre había sido muy responsable.

"Enamorarte de Edward Cullen."

¡Mierda! En eso tiene razón. Debería de encargarme de cortar la comunicación entre Jacob y Demetri, porque esto no me estaba beneficiando en nada.

Al nombrarlo, no fue el encuentro de esta mañana con Edward lo que vino a mi mente, sino Ángela. Lo mucho que se había esforzado al acogerme en su casa e intentar que notara el cambio lo menos posible, que me sintiera como en mi casa. Lo amable que había sido conmigo y con Jake. Todo lo que se había esforzado para que yo me sintiera cómoda, concediéndome todo lo que pedía y más. Y por último, lo poco que merecía que yo la traicionase, intentando arrebatarle lo que más quería en esta vida: a Edward.

Me había quedado callada, con la vista fija en el suelo, pero sin ver nada. Por supuesto mi amigo notó mi cambio de humor y propuso un paseo por la playa. Pasamos el resto de la tarde caminando por First Beach, peleando en la arena, haciendo carreras, jugando y bromeando. Vovía a ser mi Jake, el despreocupado al que no le importaba que nos llenásemos de arena hasta el último rincón.

Cuando Jake me llevó de vuelta a casa Ángela ya había llegado de trabajar. Edward aún no estaba en casa, lo que me supuso alivio por una parte, y un gran vacío por otra. Mi corazón y mi razón estaban divididas y sería una lucha que me costaría un precio muy alto. Hiciese lo que hiciese, perdería.

Los días comenzaron a pasar asombrosamente tranquilos. Edward a penas se atravesaba en mi camino y si lo hacía se comportaba como un perfecto caballero. El encuentro del baño jamás se volvió a repetir. Es cierto, sin embargo, que de vez en cuando nos cruzábamos al salir o entrar de una habitación y mi corazón se aceleraba a ritmos de taquicardia severa. Aunque lo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas, no era capaz de controlar el efecto que Edward provocaba en mí. Incluso el simple recuerdo de su roce desordenaba todas mis hormonas. Ser una adelescente estaba dejando de gustarme, esto sólo tenía desventajas.

Mi primer fin de semana en casa fue estupendo. Edward estaba de viaje por negocios y no volvería hasta el lunes. El viernes por la noche Jake vino a cenar a casa y vimos una película con mi prima. Al no estar su prometido, nos pareció descortés marcharnos por ahí dejándola sola. El sábado Ángela, Alice y yo tuvimos una tarde de chicas. Fuimos de compras, a tomar helado, al cine y después a cenar a un restaurante. Me había hecho muy buena amiga de la hermana de Edward, a pesar de no conocernos desde hacía mucho tiempo, así que se quedó a dormir en casa el sábado. El domingo hacía sol, así que convencí a mi prima para ir a pasar el día a La Push y tomar el sol en la playa con Jacob. El week-end no podía haber sido más perfecto.

El lunes Alice me recogió para llevarme a clase. Mi pequeña amiga se había empeñado en no permitirme ir caminando y recogerme todos los días hasta que tuviera mi coche listo. Normalmente era Jake quien me esperaba a la salida del instituto, pero hoy tenía que hacer una exposición en la facultad, así que yo aprovecharía para ir a casa y ponerme al día con mis trabajos de clase.

Entré en el apartamento y grité:

"¡Ángela! ¡Ya estoy en casa!"

No era mi costumbre vocear de esa manera, pero cuando caí en la cuenta de que Edward y Ángela eran pareja y que una visión de ambos en una situación comprometedora, era más de lo que mi mente podía soportar, me pareció una idea estupenda anunciar mis llegadas. Sin embargo en esta ocasión nadie me respondió.Al pasar por detrás del sofá para dirigirme a mi habitación, vi una nota encima de la mesa del salón:

_"Bella, siento no estar en casa cuando llegues. Sé que prometí ayudarte con tus trabajos de clase, pero Ben, un compañero del hospital, me ha pedido que le cambie el turno porque tenía una emergencia familiar. De verdad que lo siento, pero te compensaré."_

_Ángela_

Realmente no era importante. Sólo le había pedido a mi prima que me ayudase con mis deberes porque sabía que eso le hacía sentir bien, que me estaba ayudando y no me dejaba abandonada por tener que trabajar tanto. La verdad es que prefería trabajar sola.

Cogí mi notebook , los libros necesarios, un bol de patatas fritas y otro de alguna porquería con sabor a queso, chocolatinas y refresco. Me senté con las piernas cruzadas encima del sofa, el portátil en mi regazo y todas mis chucherías y libros esparcidas alrededor. Puse música en mi ordenador. Ahora ya estaba lista para una tarde de trabajo. Sonreí satisfecha y me puse a teclear.

No había pasado más de una hora cuando sentí la puerta cerrarse a mi espalda.

"¡Hola Ángela!" Saludé risueña. "Pensé que llegarías tarde. Perdona el desorden, lo recogeré todo enseguida." Dije sin girarme, terminando de escribir una frase en el ordenador.

Cerré el Windows Media y la música paró a media canción, pero lo que oí a mi espalda tensó cada músculo de mi cuerpo.

"No te preocupes por el desorden, no me molesta. Voy a darme un ducha, el viaje ha sido agotador."

"Ee...ee... Edward." ¡Genial! La primera vez en mi vida que tartamudeaba y tenía que ser delante de él.

"Creo que sí." Rio.

"Pensé que estabas trabajando." Murmuré mas para mí que para él.

"Acabo de llegar del aeropuerto. Estoy muy cansado, así que he decidido tomarme la tarde libre."

Se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia el pasillo. No pude moverme del sofá ante el pánico que sentí. Edward y yo solos en el apartamento. Ángela no llegaría hasta tarde. No podía ser. Tenía que salir de ahí en ese mismo instante, antes de que algo terrible ocurriese. Jake: ocupado en la facultad. Alice: en el cine con Jasper. Mis opciones se reducían a cero. ¡Llamaría a Mike Newton si fuera necesario! Aunque me revolviese el estómago de sólo pensarlo. _¡Jajaja! Te recuerdo que tiraste el papel con su número al minuto de que te lo diera._ ¿Para qué quería esa estúpida voz en mi cabeza si solamente entorpecía? No daba más que problemas, ¿cuando daría alguna solución? Decidí salir a caminar un rato al menos, lo que fuera por evitar a Edward.

Me disponía a cerrar todos mis archivos cuando recibí un mail de Seth. Eran estudios de mercado sobre un edificio de oficinas que planeaba comprar para una de las empresas. Le eché un vistazo rápido ya que parece ser que era urgente. Todo estaba en orden, así que le respondí dejando a su elección la compra de éste o la búsqueda de otro inmueble.

A penas habían pasado diez cortos minutos cuando ya había terminado de responder a mi contable, pero no fui suficientemente rápida. Mientras comenzaba a cerrar documentos, Edward apareció de la nada, dejándose caer en el sillón perpendicular al mío, dándome el mejor paisaje que cualquier chica pudiera desear. Llevaba un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta ajustada. Su pelo, aún mojado, estaba revuelto en un caos ordenado que sólo en él era elegante.

"¿Te importa si enciendo la tele?" Su voz era amable y suave como la seda.

"No, no te preocupes, me iré a mi habitación." Susurré mientras seguía guardando y cerrando documentos.

"¡Quédate, por favor! Esto... quiero decir... si quieres." ¿Estaba nervioso? ¿Como hace una semana cuando nos conocimos? No, no podía ser.

"No quiero molestarte. Seguro que estás muy cansado después de tu viaje y quieres relajarte."

Mi parte racional me gritaba que saliera de esa habitación, pero mi corazón se derretía ante sus ojos y su amabilidad.

"En realidad, llevo todo el fin de semana de reunión en reunión o encerrado en la habitación de un hotel. Me apetecía un poco de compañía. Te prometo que no te molestaré ni tampoco interrumpiré tu trabajo. No notarás que estoy aquí."

_¿Que no notaré que estás aquí? ¡Si no queda una célula de mi cuerpo que no esté alterada ya por tu presencia!_

"Está bien." Dije bajando mi vista hasta el notebook. "Puedes poner la tele, no me molesta."

"Gracias. Por quedarte quiero decir."

Le miré para responderle con una pequeña sonrisa y vi sus ojos clavados en mí. Pero esta vez no estaban cargados de deseo como aquella mañana en el baño, esta vez había ternura y sincero agradecimiento.

Me había quedado porque sabía bien lo que era esa sensación de soledad. Después de que mi hermano muriese, cuando mis padres salían de viaje y Jake estaba ocupado, me pasaba tardes enteras persiguiendo a Alfred con un libro en la mano. Me sentaba a leer en aquella habitación en la que él estuviera trabajando. Cuando el Viejo terminaba y cambiaba de ubicación, yo recogía mis cosas y me iba con él. De vez en cuando cruzábamos algunas palabras, pero más que conversación, era la compañía de otro ser humano lo que buscaba. Sentir que había alguien más conmigo en la habitación, aunque cada uno estuviese a lo suyo. Otras veces me sentaba en la isla de la cocina mientras Martha cocinaba y cantaba. De esta forma no era tan duro.

"¿Puedo?" Preguntó señalando el bol del que yo acababa de coger una patata.

"Sí, claro." Contesté acercándoselo.

Suspiró y dijo:

"Te importa que me siente a tu lado, la verdad es que estoy un poco incómodo aquí y en ese sofá hay bastante espacio para los dos." No pude evitar mirarle con desconfianza y quizá algo de temor. "Te prometo no molestarte." Añadió levantando las palmas de las manos en señal de rendición.

Sus ojos no podían estar mintiéndome. Asentí y él se cambió de sitio con esa sonrisa torcida pintada en la cara. Sólo esperaba no tener que lamentarlo después. Por otra parte es cierto que llevaba días sin acosarme y siempre se comportaba conmigo de una forma correcta. ¿Qué habría cambiado? Seguramente se había dado cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba de Ángela y no quería arriesgarse a perderla por una tontería. Por otra parte el sillón en el que Edward estaba sentado hacía un minuto era realmente incómodo, eso lo había podido comprobar en primera persona. Un momento, perpendicular a su lado del sofá, había otro igual de grande que este, ¿por qué no se sentaba allí?

"Edward, quizá estes más cómodo en ese sofá." Dije señalando con el dedo al que estaba vacío.

"Pero entonces no alcanzaré a coger patatas." Respondió sin dejar de mirar la tele.

"¡Oh!" Fue todo lo que pude articular.

Seguí trabajando en mi ordenador una hora más. Estaba exhausta. No por el trabajo, sino por el esfuerzo que me suponía no quedarme embobada mirando a Edward.

Comencé a apagar mi ordenador y a recoger mis libros. Me encerraría en mi habitación a leer un libro.

"Aún es temprano para cenar. ¿Te apetece ver una película?" Preguntó con lo que podría jurar que era una cara de súplica.

"No sé..."

"¡Venga! ¡Anímate! Has estado toda la tarde trabajando, necesitas relajarte. Aunque si lo prefieres podemos salir por ahí."

¿Salir a la calle donde cientos de personas estarían alrededor nuestro o estar a solas con Edward? No sé qué fue exactamente lo que pasó por mi cabeza en ese momento, pero el corazón ganó la discusión.

"No me apetece mucho salir. Preferiría quedarme aquí."

"¡Perfecto! Termina de recoger mientras yo hago las palomitas. ¿Quieres que les eche chocolate por encima?" Dijo riéndose desde el umbral de la cocina.

"Que no tengo ningún problema con el chocolate." Mascullé.

Cuando Edward volvió con las palomitas yo ya estaba acomodada en el sofá tapada con una manta. Se sentó a mi lado y puso una película de pay per view. A mitad de la película terminamos las palomitas, así que el recipiente ahora se encontraba sobre la mesa y ya no hacía de barrera entre nosotros.

"Puedes apoyarte, si quieres, no voy a morderte." Dijo ofreciéndome su hombro al ver que me revolvía inquieta en busca de una posición cómoda.

"No es necesario, pero gracias."

Aunque lo estaba deseando, no podía permitirme eso. Sentir el calor de su cuerpo, aspirar su olor, escuchar el latido de su corazón... No, sería demasiado.

"De verdad, Bella, no voy a hacer nada. Te lo prometo."

Y ahí estaba de nuevo ese brillo en sus ojos que anunciaba que sus palabras eran ciertas.

Me apoyé en su brazo, pero él lo levantó rodeando mis hombros y dejándome recostada sobre su pecho. Estaba en el mismo cielo. Esto era el paraíso. Ojalá no hubiera tenido que mover jamás de ahí. Cuando Jake me abrazaba me sentía protegida y capaz de enfrentarlo todo, pero en los brazos de Edward la cosa cambiaba. Simlemente el mundo desaparecía. Ya nada ni nadie existía aparte de nosotros dos.

Poco a poco fue anocheciendo y el salón quedó en penumbra. Lentamente me quedé dormida, y fue la sensación mas placentera de toda mi vida. Entre sueños podía sentir la mano de Edward acariciando mi cara, mi pelo o simplemente apretándome más fuerte contra su pecho. En estos momentos nada importaba, sólo Edward y yo.


	13. La Tormenta

CAPÍTULO 13: La Tormenta

Bella PoV

Me despertó un estridente ruido. Era mi móvil. _Mandaré al diablo a quien sea._ No quería salir de los cómodos brazos de Edward. Pero entonces me dí cuenta de que estaba en mi cama. Miré aturdida a mi alrededor. Estaba sola. Contesté sin mirar quien era, aún con voz de dormida.

"Hola pequeña." Oí al otro lado de la línea.

"Jacob, más vale que tengas una buena razón para despertarme."

"¿Ya estabas durmiendo? ¡Pues sí que te amuermas cuando no estoy!" Dijo divertido.

"¿De qué hablas? Dime qué quieres de una vez."

"¡Veo que conservas tu buen humor al despertar! ¡Bella ni siquiera son las 10:30 de la noche y ya estas durmiendo! Definitivamente no puedo dejarte sola. Sólo quería saber cómo te había ido la tarde, pensé que estarías aburrida y echándome de menos."

"Engreído."

"Aburrida."

"Jake, tu conversación es muy interesante, pero te llamó mañana. Te quiero. Besos."

Colgué sin esperar respuesta. Programé la alarma para ir a clase al día siguiente y me volví a acurrucar entre mis mantas. Al instante eché de menos los brazos de Edward rodeándome y su confortable pecho sosteniéndome. Pronto caí en un apacible sueño y una noche sin pesadillas.

Los días siguieron pasando muy tranquilos. Por las mañanas Alice y yo íbamos juntas al instituto y por las tardes Jake me recogía para ir a su garage. Hacía mis deberes y revisaba los mails que Seth o Harry me enviaban. Cuando terminaba con mi trabajo ayudaba a Jacob con los arreglos de mi coche. Yo era su ayudante.

Ni siquiera llevaba dos semanas en casa de Ángela pero el orfanato y la muerte de mis padres me parecía muy lejanos ya.

El viernes Alice, Jake, Jasper y yo fuimos al cine y a bailar. Mi prima me dio permiso para llegar tarde, pero aún así preferí no hacerlo. A las 2 de la mañana Jake ya me había dejado en casa. Entré en silencio sin hacer absolutamente ningún ruido. El corazón casi se me sale del pecho cuando al cerrar la puerta del apartamento la luz del salón se encendió sin previo aviso. Me quedé sin aire.

"¿Te lo has pasado bien?" Dijo Edward detrás de mí.

Su tono era de reproche, pero no entendía por qué, llegaba dos horas y media antes de lo que tenía permitido. Me giré y lo vi con las manos cerradas en puños a sus costados.

"Pues... la verdad es que sí." No supe muy bien qué otra cosa responder.

"¡Ah! ¿Sí? ¿Te lo has pasado bien con ese idiota de Black?"

¿Qué? ¿Por qué insultaba a Jake si él no le había hecho nada? Resoplé y empecé a caminar hacia mi habitación. No estaba dispuesta a tener esta discusión. Al ver el rumbo que tomaba, Edward dio dos grandes zancadas y me detuvo agarrándome el brazo.

"¿Adónde crees que vas? ¡No hemos terminado de hablar!" Gruñó.

"¡Suéltame idiota! No tengo nada que hablar contigo."

Lo cierto es que en los últimos días Edward se había comportado conmigo de una forma intachable, pero esto estaba totalmente fuera de lugar. Él no era nadie para tratarme así.

"¡No quiero que ese imbécil que tienes por novio te ponga una mano encima! ¿Me oyes? ¡No quiero que te toque!"

¿Que mi novio no me toque? ¿Qué novio? ¡Vive Dios que no entendía nada! Este hombre se había vuelto loco. Su mano apretaba demasiado fuerte mi brazo y empezaba a hacerme daño.

"Edward, me haces daño." Lo dije en un susurro, apartando la vista y notando cómo las lágrimas se formaban en mis ojos.

De repente me soltó como si mi piel le quemase y dio un paso atrás. Me atreví a volverle a mirar y lo que vi me destrozó el corazón. Parecía un niño indefenso que acaba de ver la imagen más terrible del mundo. El horror opacaba sus ojos.

"¡Oh! ¡Dios! ¡Bella! ¿Qué he hecho?" Avanzó hacia mí secando las lágrimas que acababan de escapar de mis ojos. "Perdóname, yo.... yo... sólo... es que... perdóname, por favor." Me abrazó y el mundo volvió a desaparecer. Ya nada importaba.

Ángela.

Su nombre vino a mi mente y con ello la lucidez. Puse las manos en su pecho y lo aparté de mí.

"Está bien, Edward. No pasa nada." Dije bajando la vista al suelo.

"No, por favor. No te vayas, quédate, por favor. Necesito que me perdones. He sido un animal. Lo siento muchísimo." Su tono era suplicante, pero yo no iba a arriesgarme a que Ángela apareciera en cualquier momento.

Todo mi cuerpo temblaba ante él. Necesitaba salir de ahí antes de hacer alguna tontería.

"De verdad, no hay nada que perdonar. Ahora si me disculpas estoy cansada."

Me dí la vuelta y corrí hacia mi habitación rauda como el viento. Aún estaba aturdida por la escena del salón. No entendía absolutamente nada. Decidí no darle más vueltas, así que me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama. Estaba esperando el mesaje de buenas noches de Jake, cuando lo oí.

"¡No!"

Jacob PoV

Era viernes y Bella y yo habíamos salido con sus amigos. La verdad es que Alice y Jasper me caían bien, a pesar de que la chica fuera hermana del idiota de Cullen. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Todos tenemos defectos, y ese era de Alice.

Bella se empeñó en volver pronto a casa. Intenté convencerla de lo contrario, pero no hubo manera, le daba pánico disgustar a Ángela. Después de dejarla en su casa, conduje hasta la mía. Al llegar al porche empecé a escribile un mensaje para avisarle de que ya había llegado, sabía que no se dormiría hasta que no lo recibiera. Fue en ese momento cuando ocurrió. Un rayo atravesó el cielo y a los pocos segundos se escuchó un estruendoso trueno. Tormenta.

"¡No! ¡Por favor, no!"

Me dí la vuelta y corrí hacia mi coche. Empezó a diluviar, pero no me importó, conduje lo más rápido que pude teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Necesitaba ver a Bella y comprobar que estuviera bien. Cada segundo que pasaba mi angustía crecía en mi pecho, al punto de a penas permitirme respirar. Diez minutos después llegué al apartamento de Ángela. La puerta del portal estaba abierta, así que no me detuve, entré y comencé a subir por las escaleras. Al llegar al cuarto piso me planté delante de la puerta del piso y comencé a aporrearla. No me importaba tirarla abajo. Necesitaba ver a Bella ahora mismo. La puerta sólo tardó unos segundos en abrirse, pero a mí me pareció una eternidad. _¡Mierda, Cullen!_

"¡Black!"

¡Dios! ¡Este tipo me odiaba tanto como yo a él! Pero más que odio, se veía... no sé... sorprendido. Bueno, no estaba para adivinanzas.

"¿Dónde está? ¡Necesito verla!" Dije rebosando angustia.

"¡Ni lo sueñes Black! ¡No voy a permitir que te acerques a ella! ¡Lárgate!" Si apretaba más la mandíbula se le iba a romper.

Se acabó mi paciencia.

"¡Apártate!" Dije golpeando su hombro con la mano.

Entré como alma que lleva el diablo directo a la habitación de Bella. Edward venía detrás de mí gritando, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que decía. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ver a mi pequeña. Cuando llegaba a la habitación de Bella, se abrió la puerta que estaba en frente. El estúpido de Cullen había despertado a Ángela con sus gritos.

De pronto caí en la cuenta de que mi princesa no estaba gritando, eso era buena señal. Entré en la habitación. Estaba en penunbra. Noté como el idiota puso una mano en mi hombro, pero en ese momento un rayo iluminó la habítación y la vi. Estaba en la esquina más alejada, sentada en el suelo y echa un ovillo. _¡No! Otra vez no, por favor. _Ni siquiera me paré a sacudirme la mano de Cullen, crucé la habitación y me arrodillé a su lado.

Se balanceaba nerviosa adelante y atrás. Estaba llorando y sollozando.

"Mi trébol.... mi trébol no está... mi trébol.... dónde está mi trébol... él no está... mi trébol... él está enfadado... él no está..." Su voz estaba quebrada, tan rota como su alma.

"Bella, estoy aquí. Bella, voy a cuidar de ti." Susurré abrazándola tan fuerte como pude.

Hacía meses que no se ponía tan mal. Cuando había tormenta los recuerdos de aquella noche en la que la secuestraron a ella y a su hermano hacían estragos. Su hermano acabo muerto y ella estuvo tres días perdida en el bosque. Fue una semana en la que hubo las tormentas más fuertes de los últimos años. Nunca supimos lo que pasó. Bella nuca habló con nadie a cerca de ello. Todos los médicos a los que habíamos acudido decían que las imágenes que inundaban su mente eran demasiado para ella. Simplemente no podía soportarlo, así que su propio cerebro la llevaba a este estado para protegerse de la locura.

Desde entonces comprobaba la previsión meteorológica cada día, y si había tormenta yo pasaba la noche con ella. Nadie sabía por qué, pero se calmaba entre mis brazos. Era lo menos que podía hacer, era la única manera que tenía de ayudarla.

Después de todos estos meses lo había superado, más o menos. Bella ya no se ponía tan mal como las primeras noches, o como estaba ahora. Tenía horribles pesadillas, dormía muy inquieta y sus gritos eran desgarradores, pero no era nada comparado con su estado actual. Lo único que me aliviaba era que a la mañana siguiente Bella no recordaba nada, tan sólo se encontraba fatigada.

"Mi trébol....dónde esta.... está enfadado... mi trébol..."

Por lo menos no gritaba. Pero.. ¿por qué pensaba que yo estaba enfadado? Está claro que el que hablaba era su subconsciente, pero aún así, debía de haber algún motivo.

"¿Qué... qué... Jacob... qué le ocurre?" La voz de Edward estaba ahogada por la angustia.

Cullen se encontraba arrodillado a mi lado. Estaba aterrorizado. Tanto como lo estaba yo la primera vez que la vi en este estado. ¿Acaso realmente él estaba preocupado por Bella?

"Está... está... catatónica." Dijo Ángela de pie detrás de él.

"¡No!" Mi voz sonó más alto de lo que pretendí y Bella comenzó a balancearse un poco más deprisa. "Sólo es trastorno por estrés postraumático. Ella está bien." Añadí, esta vez en un susurro.

"¿Cómo puedes decir que ella está bien? ¿Es que no tienes ojos en la cara? La llevaré al hospital ahora mismo." ¿Pero quien se ha creido Cullen?

"No te atrevas a tocarla. ¿Acaso crees que es la primera vez que la veo así?" Dije entre dientes intentando contener toda la ira que amenazaba con salir y romperle su bonita cara. "Yo cuidaré de ella. Sal de aquí."

"Ni hablar. No me fio de ti. Bella necesita un médico." Y entonces hizo lo que no debía, extendió sus brazos para levantar a Bella.

Intenté impedírselo pero no pude. En el momento en el que sus manos se posaron en ella, mi princesa empezó a gritar angustiosamente.

"¡No me toques..... Nooooo..... Déjame....Nooooo..... Por favor......!" Eran gritos de una profunda angustia, de un dolor indescriptible, que te rompían por dentro. Después de escuchar algo así, uno no vuelve a ser el mismo.

Cullen se apartó instintivamente, todo el color se había ido de su rostro.

"Bella..." Susurró y casi pude oír como su alma se partía en dos.

¿Qué le pasaba a este tipo con Bella? Porque estaba seguro de que la reacción de Bella le había dolido, igual que me dolío a mí la primera vez que me acerqué a ella. Sin embargo, yo se lo advertí. Si no hizo caso, no fue mi culpa.

"Ángela, por favor, sácalo de aquí. Yo me ocuparé de Bella. Ella va a estar bien, no te preocupes."

Ella asintió aún estupefacta por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Agarró a su prometido del brazo y tiró de él hasta estar fuera de la habitación. Edward salió remolcado por Ángela, pero sin desviar ni un solo momento la vista de Bella. El tipo se movía por la inercia de la fuerza que su novia ejercía en su brazo, pero parecía como si la vida se le hubiese ido del cuerpo.

Después del acercamiento de Edward, Bella tenía su espalda totalmete pegada a la esquina de la habitación. Ya no se balanceaba ni hablaba, pero la expresión de horror de su cara y, sobre todo, de sus ojos, hizo que se me formara un nudo en la garganta. Me acerqué de nuevo a ella, lentamente. Puse la mano en uno de sus brazos, que rodeaban sus rodillas. Se apartó un poco, pero no me rechazó.

"Bella, soy yo. Tranquila, no estás sola. Yo estoy contigo. Voy a cuidar de ti y nada malo va a pasar." Susurré, para intentar calmarla. "Ahora voy a llevarte a la cama, ¿de acuerdo?"

En el fondo de mi ser sabía que no era Bella, mi Bella; que no podía oírme, pero aún así, tenía que hacerle saber que yo estaba ahí para ella, para protegerla de todo y de todos. Incluso de ella misma, si era necesario. Mi pequeña princesa sólo era eso, una niña frágil e indefensa que ha tenido que sufrir mucho más de lo que cualquiera podría soportar. La cogí entre mis brazos y la levanté del frío suelo, caminando con ella hasta su cama. La acosté y me senté a su lado, apoyado en el cabecero. Acaricié su pelo tratando de calmarla y parecía que funcionaba. El horror que deformaba su rostro hacía unos minutos se había ido, dejando paso a un miedo atroz en su mirada. Al cabo de un rato se acurrucó contra mi costado, así que yo continué rozando su brazo y su pelo. Otro rato trascurrió en esta posición y cada vez parecía estar más tranquila, tan sólo se removía inquieta de vez en cuando y gritaba cosas como: "¡No, por favor! ¡No hemos hecho nada! ¡Él no! ¡Dejadnos, por favor!". Seguía transmitiendo mucha angustia, pero, al menos, ya no se encontraba aovillada en el suelo. Cuando estuve seguro de que no se alteraría, me escurrí hasta quedar apoyado en los cojines y la atraje hasta mi pecho. Bella agarró con su pequeña manita mi camisa y dijo:

"Mi trébol de buena suerte."

No pude evitar sonreír. Ella sabía que era yo quien estaba a su lado. Siempre.

Ángela se entró un par de veces en la habitación preocupada por Bella, pero tan pronto como comprobaba que estaba más calmada a cada momento, me sonreía débilmente y se iba de nuevo.

"Ángela, puedes acostarte tranquila. Bella estará bien, yo cuidaré de ella." Le dije una de las veces que vino a preguntarme si necesitábamos algo.

"No creo que pueda dormir después de haberla visto así, no esta noche. Su voz, sus ojos... había pánico..." La interrumpí antes de que me hiciera una pregunta a la que yo no podía responderle.

"Lo sé. Pero no te angusties, mañana no recodará nada."

Ansintió y salió de la habitación. Bella continuó aferrada a mi camisa, con sus pesadillas y esos gritos que me encogían el corazón. El nudo de mi garganta se había hecho permanente y sentía cómo las lágrimas se acumulaban cada vez que oía su voz rota por el dolor, pero ¡diablos! Los hombres no lloran. Pasé el dorso de mi mano por mis ojos y aferré a Bella más fuerte contra mi pecho. La noche fue pasando, la tormenta fue cediendo y con ella el trance en el que estaba sumida mi pequeña princesa.

Los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana me despertaron. Bella seguía entre mis brazos con mi camisa enredada en sus deditos. Estaba adorable con esa pequeña sonrisa curvando sus comisuras. Era imposible interrumpirla cuando dormía así. Era tal la diferencia entre el ángel que descansaba a mi lado y la niña atemorizada que encotré anoche, que todo parecía un mal sueño. Todo era perfecto hasta que pronunció esa horrible palabra.

"Edward..." Dijo entre sueños.

_¿Qué? ¿Bella está soñando con ese idiota? ¡No puede ser! ¡Al cuerno! ¡La voy a despertar ahora mismo!_

"Bella, tienes que despertarte dormilona." Empecé susurrando.

Sabía que despertar a este angelito no era una tarea fácil, así que comencé dulcemente, ya tendría tiempo de emplear la fuerza cuando perdiera la paciencia porque no me hacía ni caso.

"Bella, vamos, es hora de levantarse." En realidad no tenía ni idea de qué hora era, sólo quería que se callase y dejara de llamar a ese imbécil en sueños. "Vamos pequeña, despierta."

"Mamá, dile a Jacob que se vaya. Me está molestando." Gruñó a mi lado y se acurrucó más contra mi pecho.

Me eché a reír y mi pecho se agitó, sacudiendo fuertemente su cabeza. Aún así, nada. ¿Como conseguía levantarse cada día para ir a clase? Era todo un misterio. El mundo podía caerse a su alrededor y no se enteraría.

"No, no quiero ir a la escuela. Déjame dormir. A la escuela no." Volvió a gruñir. Lo que aumentó mis risas.

Mis carcajadas fueron tan fuertes que me caí de la cama, dejando que la cabeza de Bella cayera de repente conta el colchón. Por lo menos se despertó.

"¡Eeehh!" Gritó incorporándose.

Bella PoV

Me desperté cuando mi cabeza golpeó algo blando y un estruendo a mi lado me terminó de espabilar.

"¡Eeehh!" Dije mientras intentaba averiguar qué ocurría

Jake estaba tirado en el suelo riéndose a carcajadas y señalándome. Un momento, ¿llevaba la misma ropa de ayer? De repente la parte de mi cerebro que se encargaba de mi memoria empezó a funcionar. Tormenta. Jacob aún no había parado de reírse, pero no me apuntaba con el dedo y había empezado a levantarse del suelo. Ya sabía lo que implicaba una tormenta, el estado en el que me ponía. No le había advertido a Ángela de mi problema y quizá ahora ella me echaría de su casa. Nunca recordaba qué ocurría en este tipo de noches. Jacob era el que mejor lo llevaba, parecía no darle mucha importancia, sólo me decía que parecía salida de una película de terror y que le ponía el vello de punta. En el fondo creo que me tomaba el pelo. Sin embargo, después de la primera noche que me puse así, ninguno de los que estaban allí volvió a mirarme igual, no sé precisar qué había cambiado, pero ni siquiera Demetri, que había visto cosas horribles en su vida, volvió a ser el mismo conmigo. Jamás les pregunté nada a cerca de su cambio, simplemente no quería saber cuál era el motivo por el que veía esa nota de dolor en sus ojos.

"Jake, anoche... yo..."

"¡Bah! No te preocupes, no fue para tanto. Ángela está un poco preocupada por ti." Dijo terminando de ponerse en pie. "Ahora, vamos, ¡tienes que desayunar!"

"¿Yo tengo que desayunar? ¿O eres tú el que quiere comer?"

"¡Cómo me conoces!" Rio tendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a levantarme de la cama.

"Jake, no tengo hambre. Prefiero quedarme un rato más aquí." Me tapé con la manta y me aovillé.

"¿Qué? ¡De eso nada! ¡Me muero de hambre! ¿Acaso quieres matarme de inanición?" Jacob era muy exagerado de la comida. Nunca supe cómo Billy era capaz de alimentarlo con todo lo que comía. "No estoy dispuesto a sufrir esta tortura."

Apartó las mantas y me cargó sobre su hombro sin ninguna dificultad, como si estuviera rellena de aire. Una vez más, me sentí como una muñeca en sus manos, que se lleva y se trae de aquí para allá. Al momento empecé a patalear y a revolverme entre risas.

"Bájame, Jacob, puedo caminar sola." Gritaba con la dificultad de estar cabeza abajo y no poder parar de reírme.

Ante mis espasmos por la risa y el movimiento de mis piernas, Jacob me puso una mano en la cadera y con la otra sujetó mis rodillas, en parte para que no me cayera y en parte para que no le pateara el estómago, como era mi objetivo.

"Ni lo sueñes, sé que me engañas y que si te bajo volverás corriendo a la cama. ¿No soy tan tonto como creías, eh?" Bromeó.

"Puede que no, pero tienes los modales de un chucho."

Jacob comenzó a reírse más fuerte que antes haciendo que todo mi cuerpo convulsionara también. Giró para entrar a la cocina y paró un paso después de pasar el umbral, mi cabeza aún estaba en el pasillo.

"Buenos días." Dijo Jake muy alegre.

Se agachó y puso mis pies en el suelo manteniendo la mano en mi cadera y poniendo la otra en la parte baja de mi espalda para que no me cayese. No sería la primera vez. Si Jacob había saludado era porque había alguien en la cocina. Ver a Ángela y enfrentar su mirada de daba pavor, pero encarar a Edward era mil veces peor. ¿Pensaría que soy una loca? ¿Que estaría mejor en un manicomio? ¿Me querrían fuera de su casa? Quise abrazar a Jake y esconderme en su pecho para no ver a nadie, sin embargo hice acopio de todo el valor que pude reunir y me giré para enfrentar lo que fuera que me esperaba. Mi prima estaba sentada en una de las sillas y Edward estaba apoyado en la pared, junto a la ventana, ambos sostenían una taza de café. En la mirada de ella había el mismo matiz que una vez vi en la de mi familia, pero también había ternura, como si ella me comprendiese y me apoyase incondicionalmente. Edward era otra historia diferente. Él mantenía la vista fija en la taza de café y no la levantó para nada, parecía tenso e incómodo. Supongo que esto era la confirmación de mis sospechas: Edward creía que yo estaba loca.

Jacob me acercó a él con la mano que aún seguía en mi cadera para hacerme saber que no tenía de qué temer, él estaba ahí para mí, para cuidarme.

"Buenos días." Dije algo más alto que un susurro.

"Buenos días Bella, ¿cómo te encuentras?" Preguntó Ángela muy jovial.

"Bien, gracias. Un poco cansada quizá. Veréis, yo quería..."

Iba a disculparme pero mi prima me interrumpió.

"Bella, si te vas a disculpar, olvídalo, ni se te ocurra. No hay nada por lo que tengas que pedirnos perdón. Tampoco tienes que hablar de ello si no quieres. Si en algún momento necesitas conversar y desahogarte, tanto Edward como yo estaremos aquí para tí." Me regaló una sonrisa tan cálida que inconscientemente correspondí.

Edward sin embargo dejó su taza de café y salió de la cocina brúscamente y sin mirarme, esquivándome y golpeando el hombro de Jake en el camino. No sé por qué, pero esto le hizo mucha a gracia a Jacob, quien se echó a reír escandalosamente mientras caminaba hacia la cafetera y me servía una taza.

"¿Qué le pasa?" Pregunté en un susurro.

Ángela agachó la mirada evadiéndome, así que miré a Jake, que seguía con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara.

"Creo que Cullen está un poco afectado porque le gritaste." Dijo manteniendo su sonrisa.

"¿Yo... yo... le grité?" Tartamudeé. ¿Se le podía gritar a un ángel? ¿Era delito hacerlo? ¿Iría a la cárcel por ello? ¡Sin duda me lo merecía!

"¡Eh! ¡A mí me gritas más fuerte y no te importa! Déjalo, el chico es sensible." Me reprochó Jake frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Cierra el pico Jacob!" Le ordené golpeando su brazo.

Desayunamos hablando de cosas sin importancia, lo cual agradecí, porque mi mente estaba demasiado ocupada intentado recordar lo que le había podido decir a Edward para que se enfadara conmigo de ese modo. Cuando terminamos Ángela dijo:

"Bueno, viendo que estás mejor, voy a salir para comprar y hacer algunos recados. ¿Necesitas algo?"

"Creo que no, gracias."

"Te acompaño, he de pasar por casa, necesito una ducha urgentemente." Dijo Jacob levantándose también de la mesa.

Jake se despidió de mí, quedando en que me llamaría para salir por la tarde, yo quería ir a Port Ángeles para visitar a Jessica en el Orfanato. Ángela y él se marcharon dejándome sentada en la mesa de la cocina, delante de mi taza de café, debatiéndome entre encerrarme en mi habitación o enfrentar a Edward y pedirle disculpas. Después de unos segundos, decidí que la segunda opción era la mejor. No podía arriesgarme a que él le pidiera a Ángela que me sacara de su casa, y, de todas formas, quería pedirle disculpas sinceramente, Edward no se merecía que yo le gritase.

Me acerqué a la cafetera y serví una taza, me dirigí a la puerta del estudio y cogí aire antes de llamar tímidamente. No obtuve respuesta, así que volví a llamar y esperé. Nada.

"No quiero ver a nadie." Gritó Edward a través de la puerta.

Esto hizo que el corazón se me encogiera, pero aún así, tenía que disculparme con él. Lo necesitaba. Volví a coger aire y abrí la puerta lentamente. Edward estaba detrás del escritorio, de espaldas a la puerta y mirando por la ventana. Se tapaba la cara con las manos cuando dijo:

"He dicho que no quiero hablar con nadie."

"Te he traído café."

Crucé la habitación y puse la taza sobre la mesa para después retroceder dos pasos. Se giró y me miró con el gesto descompuesto. Estaba llorando.

"Bella..." Susurró mientras soltaba el aire.

Iba a empezar a hablar cuando él rodeó la mesa y me abrazó como si hubiera regresado de la muerte.

"Bella, ¡tienes que perdonarme, yo... yo no quería... perdóname por favor! Haré lo que sea pero, por favor, no me dejes." Dijo atrpelladamente sin soltarme.

Puse las manos en su pecho para poder mirarlo pero él no cedió, sólo me abrazó más fuerte.

"Edward, ¿De qué me estás hablando?" No entendía nada. ¿No era yo la que había gritado y él el que estaba enfadado? Aquí había algo que fallaba.

"Todo esto es por mi culpa, yo..."

Le interrumpí, porque definitivamente no entendía nada. ¿Qué tenía que ver él con el secuestro? ¿Qué sabía él de eso? Esta vez le empujé más fuerte y a él no le quedó más remedio que separarse y mirarme.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo?"

"Black dijo que tenías estrés postraumático. Es mi culpa Bella, yo te grité y... yo no quise, de verdad, lo siento, no sabía que esto podía pasar. No quiero volver a verte así, no lo soportaría. Pero es que al pensar que el idiota de Black y tú..." De repente la rabia se apoderó de sus palabras.

"¡Para Edward!" Le volví a interrumpir. Y no pude evitar sonreír al pensar que él no tenía nada que ver con la muerte de mi hermano, de que no tenía ni la menor idea de mi pasado. "Nada de esto no es culpa tuya. ¡Ni si quiera me acordaba de lo que pasó anoche!" Sequé sus lágrimas y le abracé de nuevo.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, disfrutando de la sensación de nuestro cuerpos pegados. Dejé que su olor turbara mis sentidos, hundí mi cara en su pecho y me quedé ahí, donde nada importaba, donde nada me lastimaba, escuchando los latidos de su corazón que marcaban el ritmo del mío. Después de unos segundos, Edward se tensó y habló, pero sin deshacer su abrazo:

"Entonces, ¿qué paso? ¿Quién te lastimó?" Su voz trataba de sonar calmada, pero no era difícil ver que la ira se agazapaba bajo la superficie.

"Edward, no quiero hablar de eso ahora." Respondí con calma, abrazándome más a él.

Lo último que quería era discutir con él por eso. De todas formas tampoco podía contárselo. Sólo esperaba que lo respetara y no siguiera preguntando. Ahora sólo me preocupaba que sus brazos no me soltaran.

"Está bien." Dijo antes de besarme la frente y apoyar su mentón en la parte superior de mi cabeza.

Edward me condujo hasta el sofá de cuero y me acurrucó en su pecho. Me quedé dormida con el latido de su corazón como sonido de fondo. En ese momento no podía pedir más de la vida. Nada existía, ni Ángela, ni Alec, ni Félix, ni la familia Vulturi, ni el dolor por las muerte de mi familia, ni los problemas financieros de las empresas... nada. Sólo Edward y yo.

* * *

Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. El próximo capítulo será un Edward PoV, esta vez de verdad, ¡jejeje!

Por cierto, ¡qué amable está Edward con Bella! ¿no? ¿Será que definitivamente ha decidido que no quiere perder a Ángela? Pero... ¿entonces a qué viene el arranque de celos cuando Bella sale de fiesta con Jacob?

Un besito!! Nos leemos pronto!! Porque doy por supuesto que me dejareis vuestros comentarios!!


	14. Celos

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero he sufrido una terrible falta de inspiración!! Qué mal!! Pero bueno, ahora ya está aquí.

El Edward PoV se me ha hecho más largo de lo que pensaba, parece que nuestro Edward tenía más cosas que decir de lo que parecía!! Jejeje!! Así que lo he partido en dos capítulos. Espero que nuestro galán no os decepcione!! Jejeje!!

Un beso. Espero qeu disfruteis del capítulo!!

* * *

Capítulo 14: Celos

Edward PoV

Ahí estaba ella. La mujer más hermosa que he conocido nunca. La que, en un sólo día, ha revuelto todo mi mundo, la que lo ha cambiado todo. Desde que me separé de ella en la puerta de la librería había estado demasiado ocupado pensando en cómo buscarla y volver a verla, y no había decidido qué iba a hacer con Ángela, pero estaba seguro de que este compromiso se había acabado. Bella era mi futuro.

_¡Dios! Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Es la prima de tu prometida! Peor aún, ¡ella sólo tiene 17 años! ¡Es menor de edad!_ No había caído en eso, pero cuando me dí cuenta sentí que todo mi mundo se derrumbaba. Bella a penas había cumplido los 17 años, aún era una niña. Una niña, frágil e indefensa que acababa de perder a sus padres. Ahora sólo tenía a Ángela. Bueno, y a mí. Yo no la iba a abandonar, la protegería de lo que fuera necesario, a como diera lugar.

"Él es Edward Cullen, mi prometido." La palabras de Ángela me trajeron de regreso a la realidad, o más bien las náuseas que sentí al escucharlas.

Bella se había acercado hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de mí, peligrosamente cerca, y estaba besando mis mejillas. Sentí el impulso de tomar su cintura y besarla, robarle el beso que su amigo había interrumpido, mi beso. Sin embargo estaba tan paralizado que, por suerte, ni siquiera conseguí moverme.

"Es un placer Edward." Susurró en mi oído, haciéndome estremecer. "¿Os parece si cenamos, la mesa ya está lista."

"Sí, claro, huele genial." Dijo Ángela cogiéndome del brazo.

Cerré la mandíbula de golpe, ni me había dado cuenta de que la tenía abierta como el idiota que soy, y entré en la cocina. La cena tenía una pinta estupenda, así que me senté en mi lugar de la mesa. _Esto no puede ser, ella a penas es una niña._ Me repetía a mí mismo una y otra vez, sin lograr que estas palabras calaran en mi comprensión.

"¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy Bella? Siento mucho haberte dejado sola, espero que no te hayas aburrido mucho." Preguntó Ángela.

"¡Oh! No te preocupes, no me he aburrido para nada, y tampoco he estado sola." Al oír esto, la comida que había metido en mi boca se desvió de su camino, provocando que me atragantara. _¿Va a contarle a Ángela que ya nos conocemos? _"Después de colocar mis cosas fui a dar un paseo y a buscar un par de librerías. Me encontré con Jake, un amigo que vive en La Push y pasé el día con él."

Ya había conseguido controlar los espasmos producidos por el atragantamiento, pero cuando Bella dijo que había pasado el día con ese tipo... la rabia me invadió. No soportaba el recuerdo de cómo había tratado a Bella. Nadie debía ser tan brusco con un ser tan frágil como ella.

"¿Ese es el chico del que me habló el señor Banner? ¿El que conducía todos los días desde La Push hasta Port Ángeles para pasar las tardes contigo cuando estabas en el Hogar de Acogida?" ¿Lo que estaba viendo en la cara de Ángela era una sonrisa cómplice?

Mi mundo se vino abajo. Por eso Bella no le había contado a Ángela con quién pasó el día: el tal Jacob era su novio. ¿Por qué otra razón iba a conducir más de dos horas diarias para ver a Bella? ¿Por qué si no la había arrancado de mi lado esta tarde? Y lo peor, Bella parecía feliz al hablar de él.

"Sip. Jake es... mi mejor amigo desde hace mucho tiempo. No sé qué haría sin él." Sonrió tan sinceramente al hablar de ese mequetrefe que pensé que no podría resistirlo. Todo mi cuerpo estaba tenso, mi mandíbula apretada, mis manos cerradas en puños y mi pulso se salía de los baremos. _Su mejor amigo, bonita forma de llamarlo. Lo mataré si vuelve a tocarla._ Ángela dijo algo, pero no supe el qué, a lo que ella respondió:

"¿Cuándo mis padres vivían? Pues a veces venía a casa y estudiábamos juntos; otras veces íbamos a su garaje y remodelábamos trastos, su coche, unas motos... pasábamos el tiempo; también salíamos por ahí de excursión o íbamos al cine..."

¡Dios sabe que daría lo que fuera por estar en el lugar de ese mocoso y hacer todas esas cosas con Bella! Cada vez sentía más celos de Jacob, era yo quien debía estar en su lugar.

"¡Eso es estupendo! Me refiero a que Jacob viva tan cerca de Forks, ahora podréis pasar tiempo juntos como antes, así no estarás tan sola cuando Edward y yo estemos trabajando."

¿¡Qué?! ¿Ángela le iba a dar permiso para pasar todas las tardes con él? Eso no podía ser, no lo podía permitir.

"Ángela, no conocemos a ese muchacho de nada." Dije intentando ocultar la rabia que sentía por ese tipo.

"Bueno, tienes razón." Ángela me dio la razón y por un momento el odio que empezaba a acumular contra el chico, desapareció, dando paso a una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. Sin embargo Bella estaba cabizbaja, parecía triste. "Invítalo mañana a cenar." Continuó risueña.

Me quedé pálido, todo estaba en mi contra. Continué cenando en silencio, sumido en mis pensamientos, sin querer escuchar nada más. Mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío, nada estaba claro en mi vida. Cuando me levanté esta mañana tenía una vida perfecta, un trabajo estupendo, una prometida maravillosa y un futuro brillante; sin embargo a la hora de la cena ya no había nada de eso: probablemente me despidieran de mi trabajo por haber faltado a la reunión más importante de mi vida, sentía náuseas cada vez que mi prometida se me acercaba y mi futuro era un profundo túnel negro. Lo más grave del asunto era que lo que más me preocupaba era perder a Bella. _¡Dios! ¡Me estoy volviendo loco! ¿Qué está mal en mi cabeza? No puedo tirar mi vida por la borda de esta manera. Ella sólo es una niña._ Me sobresalté al escuchar el ruído de platos chocando, y me dí cuenta de que Ángela y Bella ya habían empezado a recoger la mesa. Estaba tan absorto en mí mismo, que ni si quiera recuerdo si cené o no.

"Entonces, ¿qué harás mañana por la tarde después del instituto? Lo digo porque tanto Edward como yo estaremos trabajando." Preguntó Ángela.

"Supongo que entonces le pediré a Jake que me recoja en el instituto e iremos a su casa. Hace mucho que no veo a Billy, su padre, además tenemos un proyecto paralizado. Haré la tarea allí, con él, y después vendremos a preparar la cena..."

Dejé de oír lo que Bella le respondía porque me pitaban los oídos por la ira que me invadía. Ese imbécil la tendría toda la tarde para él solo. Juntos en su casa. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo por controlarme y no salir a buscar al mocoso para explicarle un par de cosas. De repente mi cerebro tuvo un momento de lucidez. ¿A qué se dedicaba ese tipo? Parece ser que se pasaba todas las tardes con Bella y estaba a su disposición las veinticuatro horas del día, así que lo más probable es que fuera un vago que no hacía otra cosa más que perder el tiempo. Me pareció una buena oportunidad de desacreditarlo delante de Ángela, para que ésta prohibiera a su prima ver a ese muchacho.

"Y tu amigo... ese tal Jacob, ¿no hace nada en la vida? ¿No estudia o trabaja?" Intenté parecer casual, pero fallé estrepitosamente, y todo el odio que empezaba a acumular en contra de ese chico salió a flote.

"Por supuesto que sí. Está en 2º de Derecho. Será abogado. Seguro que tenéis un montón de cosas en común."

Por la forma en que me miró en seguida supe que no le había gustado nada mi comentario. _¿Cómo era capaz de defenderlo después de la forma en la que la trató esta tarde? Yo jamás sería tan busco con ella._ Quizá realmente estaba enamorada de esa bestia y yo no tenía nada que hacer. _¡Pues claro que no tienes nada que hacer! ¡Es siete años menor que tú y además estás prometido!_

"Seguro." Seguro que ese mocoso y yo tenemos mil cosas en común.

Terminamos de recoger y Bella se fue a su habitación. Necesitaba hablar con ella. Debía de estar muy enfadada conmigo después de la forma en la que se enteró de mi compromiso, por eso tenía que explicarle por qué no le había dicho nada, darle mis razones y rezar para que no me odiase. ¿_Y qué vas a decirle Edward? ¿Que viste en la calle a una niña de 17 años y te enamoraste perdidamente de ella llegando a pensar en dejar a tu novia? Esto es de locos. _No sabía en qué iba a acabar todo esto, pero aclarar las cosas con Bella era una necesidad. No podría esperar hasta mañana, tendría que ser esta noche.

"Cariño, ¿qué haces ahí sentado a oscuras?"

Ángela. _¡Mierda!_ Sin saber cómo había llegado hasta aquí, me encontré sentado en el sofá que estaba frente al televisor apagado. Tampoco necesitaba encender la luz para hacer lo que estaba haciendo, lo que llevaba haciendo todo el día: pensar en Bella. Ángela se acercó y se sentó a mi lado. Lo que menos me apetecía en este momento era estar con ella. Aunque era una gran chica y yo la quería mucho, en el fondo siempre supe que no estaba realmente enamorado de ella, que sólo me conformaba con una buena mujer a mi lado, una mujer inteligente y divertida, pero por encima de cualquier otra, la cualidad que destacaba en Ángela era su bondad, y por eso todo el mundo la quería.

"Estoy un poco tenso, ya sabes, por el trabajo. Estaba intentando desconectar." Respondí aún sin poner los pies en la tierra.

"¿Y por qué no vienes a la cama y te ayudo a relajarte?" Susurró en mi oído.

_Porque no es a tu cama a la que quiero ir. _No, eso no podía decírselo, pero tampoco podía acostarme con ella, ya no.

"Discúlpame, pero tengo que preparar una reunión para mañana. Acuéstate, terminaré tarde."

Le di un beso en la frente y me encerré en mi estudio sin dar más explicación ni tampoco dejar que me preguntara nada más. Sabía que ella respetaría mi espacio y no me seguiría, gracias a Dios. Esperaría a que Ángela se durmiera y después iría a la habitación de Bella para pedirle perdón por todo, por haberle mentido, por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, por no haber sido valiente y haber enfrentado a Ángela, por no ser capaz de dejar de pensar en ella a pesar de no poder estar juntos, por querer dejarlo todo y marcharme lejos con ella... _Edward, estás perdiendo el juicio._ Definitivamente, hablaría con Bella, pero para decirle que esto no nos llevaba a ningún lado, Ángela era mi prometida y yo le respondería como tal. Eso era lo mejor. Ahora sólo tenía que convencerme a mí mismo y ser firme frente a Bella. Intenté hacer tiempo revisando unos papeles sobre un caso que tendría que presentar al día siguiente por la mañana, pero me fue imposible concentrarme, así que me levanté de una vez y me dirigí a la habitación de Bella para poner las cosas en claro. Para mi sorpresa, cuando intenté abrir la puerta no pude, estaba cerrada con seguro. Tal vez era ella la que no quería verme ni hablar conmigo, quizá era ella la que estaba poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa al impedir si quiera que pudiera explicarme y pedirle disculpas. _¡Dios! ¡Ella debe de odiarme! _Una punzada atravesó mi pecho ante este pensamiento. _Quizá sea mejor así._ Entré en mi habitación con cuidado de no despertar a Ángela y me acosté de espaldas a ella, intentando poner mi mente en blanco y evitar así todos los recuerdos de un día perfecto que ahora me atormentaban.

Me despertó el sonido de un móvil, pero no era la alarma.

"¿Sí?" Respondió Ángela a mi lado. "Está bien, estaré allí en 10 minutos."

"¿Qué ocurre? ¡Por Dios! ¡Son las 5:30 de la mañana!" Pregunté al escuchar lo que decía.

"Ha surgido una operación de urgencia y tengo que ir."

"Creí que tendrías turno de tarde."

"Y lo tengo, espero estar aquí a media mañana para poder descansar antes de mi turno. Las clases de Bella empiezan a las 8:30, ¿puedes asegurarte de que se despierta a tiempo antes de irte?"

"Yo no soy su padre." Dije volviendo a mi posición haciéndome el desentendido.

"Por favor Edward. Ya hemos hablado de esto. Ya sé que no somos sus padres, sólo quiero que os llevéis bien y que seamos una familia, no te estoy pidiendo tanto."

"Está bien." Terminé por aceptar.

Sin embargo era otra idea la que llegaba a mi mente. Ángela se iba a marchar, así que Bella y yo estaríamos solos. Esperaría a que se levantase para poder hablar con ella. Por fin podría pasar un rato a solas con Bella. Llegaría un poco tarde al trabajo, pero no me importaba. Llevé a Ángela hasta el hospital, por ser una emergencia y estar su coche aún en el taller, pero no volví a meter mi Volvo en el garaje, sino que lo aparqué en la puerta. Simple pereza. Aún no eran las 6 de la mañana, así que me tumbé en la cama para intentar aprovechar esta hora y media, pero no pude conciliar el sueño por más que lo intenté. Mi estómago era una masa de nervios que a penas dejaba que mis pulmones tomaran el aire necesario para respirar; sentía una enorme presión en el pecho que no ayudaba a la dificultosa respiración; mis manos empezaban a temblar; estaba mareado, a pesar de estar tumbado y ninguna postura me parecía cómoda. ¿Y si Bella me decía que era ella la que no quería saber nada de mí? ¿Y si me decía que todo había sido una estúpida ilusión? ¿Y si ella estaba enamorada del idiota ese, Jacob, y yo no era nada en su vida? La presión del pecho aumentó y no resistí más, me levanté enfurruñado conmigo mismo por los sentimientos que me estaba permitiendo tener y me metí en la ducha. ¿Qué más me daba a mí si ella estaba con el mocoso ese o no? Lo nuestro era imposible y si tenía que hablar a solas con ella, era sólo para pedirle que se mantuviera alejada de mí. Esta vez no fue un aumento en la presión de mi pecho, que de por sí me impedía respirar con normalidad, sino un dolor agudo y punzante el que atravesó mi pecho, haciéndome saber que esa niña dulce e inocente que dormía en el cuarto de enfrente me iba a traer más de un quebradero de cabeza.

Terminé de ducharme y decidí sentarme en el salón a ver las noticias mientras desayunaba, intentando así distraerme un poco y ocupar mi cabeza en algo que no fuera Bella. Por un tiempo funcionó, hasta que miré el reloj y me dí cuenta de que Bella ya debía haberse despertado, pero no lo había hecho. Mi dulce niña se había quedado dormida, eran más de las 8 y aún no se había levantado. Sopesé la idea de llamar a su puerta y despertarla para que no llegase tarde al instituto, pero el monstruo de mi interior se regocijó con la idea de que no llegase a tiempo a clase, entonces yo llamaría tanto a mi trabajo como al instituto y nos perderíamos el día juntos. Como ayer. Una estúpida sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara, una sonrisa que jamás había aparecido, una sonrisa que no podía borrar, una sonrisa de tonto enamorado. Sacudí la cabeza ante estos pensamientos y me dirigí a la cocina para recoger los utensilios de mi desayuno, entonces la oí levantarse estrepitosamente y decir algo, lo que supuse sería algún tipo de maldición. Mi plan de que se saltara las clases por llegar tarde se había ido al garete, pero aún podía llevarla a clase y disfrutar de su compañía en ese corto espacio de tiempo. Serví una taza de café para Bella y me apoyé en la mesa, oyéndola derrapar por el pasillo. Aparecío en la puerta de la cocina y se quedó congelada ahí por un momento, sin embargo la sonrisa todavía seguía impresa en mi cara, sobre todo cuando me dí cuenta de que la opresión que sentía en el pecho había desaparecido.

"¿Necesitas que te lleve a algún sitio?" Dije entregándole la taza de café que había preparado para ella.

"No gracias. Puedo arreglármelas sola." Respondió mientras ignoraba la taza que le tendía y se ponía a revolver en un armario.

"Llegarás tarde en tu primer día."

"Se lo pediré a Ángela."

La sonrisa que seguía en mi cara se borró al instante cuando me recordó a mi prometida. ¡Qué terca era! ¿Acaso esta niña no entendía que necesitaba estar al menos unos minutos con ella? Pues si no era por las buenas, sería por las malas.

"Ángela no está, ha habido una emergencia en el hospital y ha tenido que irse, así que yo te llevaré a clase. Te advierto que si sigues discutiendo te arrastraré hasta el coche." Dije divertido al ver su enfado.

Mi pequeña era un tierno gatito que se creía un tigre. Era hermosa. Caminó hacia la salida delante de mi, siseando y bufando en signo de protesta. Salimos del apartamento y ella se encaminó hacia las escaleras. Quise decirle que bajasemos por el ascensor, pero entonces caí en la cuenta de que ella iba un paso por delante de mí, siempre. Cuando yo había querido entrar en su habitación para hablar con ella, Bella la había cerrado con seguro; cuando yo había querido estar en un ascensor de a penas 1m2, ella se había desviado por las escaleras; sólo esperaba que no tuviera una vía de escape para evitar que la llevase a clase.

"El coche está fuera del garage, justo en frente del portal. Al ver que tardabas tanto en levantarte pensé que así ganaríamos tiempo." No era del todo cierto, pero bueno.

Masculló algo que tampoco pude entender, pero no me preocupé, pensar que en unos segundos estaría con ella en mi coche, a escasos centímetros y sin escapatoria, me ponía de un humor excelente. Volví a considerar la posibilidad de no llevarla a clase y pasar el día juntos por ahí. Probablemente lo haría. Sí, eso era lo que íbamos a hacer, escabullirnos de nuestras responsabilidades y desaparecer todo el día, juntos. Pero todas mis ensoñaciones se desmoronaron cuando escuché esa voz que comenzaba a odiar con todas mis fuerzas. Jacob Black.

"¡Bella! ¿Qué diablos pasó anoche? Te llamé pero tu teléfono... ¿Qué haces tú aquí?" Ladró el maldito chucho al verme.

Esta vez no me contendría, esta vez le rompería esa cara de idiota. Dí un paso hacia delante para encarar al mocoso, y entonces todo pasó demasiado deprisa.

"¡Jake! Vamos, tengo prisa, voy a llegar tarde al instituto. Gracias Edward, pero Jacob me llevará, a él le coge de camino." Dijo Bella tan deprisa que a penas lo comprendí.

Se subió al Golf tan rápido que no pude detenerla, ni si quiera supe reaccionar. Una vez más se había esfumado como si nada, una vez más tenía una vía alternativa, una vez más la sonrisa de mi cara se borró y la angustia ocupó de nuevo su lugar en mi pecho. Bella estaba con él. ¿Y si decidía saltarse las clases y pasar el día con su novio, en vez de conmigo? Eso no podía permitirlo, tenía que asegurarme de que Bella fuese a clase y pasase con ese idiota el menor tiempo posible. De repente mi cerebro salió de su letargo y tuvo una idea: Alice. Llamé a mi hermana y le expliqué que Bella llegaría tarde a clase, le pedí que recogiera su horario y que se asegurase de llevarla hasta su aula. No sin cierta reticencia por su parte, mi pequeña hermana aceptó.

Conduje hasta el bufete haciendo rugir el motor de mi coche, descargando toda la rabia que sentía, toda la angustia que me impedía respirar. Llegué a la oficina y por suerte Rebecca estaba sentada en su mesa a la entrada de mi despacho, normalmente le hubiera preguntado qué tal se encontraba después de faltar ayer, pero hoy no estaba de humor, así que entré en mi despacho sin decir nada cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Empecé con el papeleo del día, tenía mucho trabajo atrasado y ningunas ganas de pensar, así que lo mejor era mantenerme ocupado. Al cabo de media hora alguién llamó a mi puerta.

"Adelante."

Eric entró. Esperaba que no me preguntase por los motivos de mi ausencia en la reunión, pero estaba claro que la suerte me había abandonado.

"Aquí estoy, esperando una buena razón para haber tenido que ir a la reunión más importante de tu carrera." Dijo acomodándose en la silla.

"Mira Eric, no tengo ganas de hablar de eso ahora. Por favor, déjame sólo."

"Edward, ¿estás bien hermano? No tienes buena cara. Nunca te había visto así."

Eric era amigo mío además de compañero y sé que su preocupación era sincera, pero no tenía ganas de explicarle a nadie que me estaba enamorando de una niña de 17 años que resultaba ser la prima de mi prometida. No le respondí, simplemente me limité a seguir trabajando.

"Está bien, pero si quieres hablar con alguien ya sabes donde estoy."

"Gracias." Musité.

"De todas formas, quiero que sepas que me quedo preocupado. Te veo mal Edward, jamás habías estado así." Dijo desde la puerta y después desapareció.

Eric tenía razón, no estaba bien. Los celos me estaban volviendo loco, necesitaba sentir que Bella era mía y de nadie más, que ella me pertececía; pero no era así, mi pequeña estaba con ese idiota de Jacob, él era su dueño y no yo. No podía soportarlo. De repente otra idea vino a mi mente. Me puse a trabajar como un loco y terminé todo el papeleo que tenía pendiente, para salir pitando a la hora en que terminaba el instituto. Recogería a Bella antes que su noviecito y entonces sí que podríamos pasar la tarde juntos sin ninguna interrupción. Cuando entré en el aparcamiento un lujoso BMW chirriaba sus ruedas y arrancaba a toda velocidad, pero no pude ver quien iba en el interior ya que todos los cristales estaban tintados. Busqué a Bella con la mirada, pero no la encontré, sin embargo vi a Alice y a Japer caminado hacia su coche. Me acerqué a ellos y les pregunté.

"Alice, Jasper, ¿habeis visto a Bella?"

"¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó mi hermana.

"Bella se acaba de marchar." Me respondió Jasper.

"Sí, es cierto, un hombre bastante extraño la estaba esperando cuando salimos. Ese tipo me da escalofríos." Añadió Alice.

No pude responder porque la decepción me taponaba la garganta. Jacob se me había vuelto a adelantar, otra vez. Esta tarde tampoco podría estar con Bella. Ni si quiera me despedí de mi hermana o de Japer, me subí a mi coche y me marché a toda prisa. Estuve conduciendo sin rumbo durante una hora más o menos, sin saber a dónde quería ir, intentando analizar qué era exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo, por qué sentía una angustia que no me permitía respirar, por qué necesitaba ver a Bella y no soportaba la idea de que ese patán le pusiera una mano encima, por qué no era capaz de besar a mi propia prometida, por qué estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo y enfrentar a quien fuera necesario por estar con Bella, aunque nuestra relación no fuera del todo correcta.

Después de no llegar a ninguna conclusión, o de no querer aceptar la conclusión que a la que había llegado, volví al bufete para seguir adelantando trabajo. Total, no tenía otra cosa que hacer. A pesar de estar trabajando, seguía pensando en ella, recordando las maravillosas imágenes del día de ayer.

Aún era temprano cuando terminé todo mi trabajo, hoy había sido un día decepcionante en muchos aspectos, pero sin duda muy productivo desde el punto de vista laboral. Me fui a casa temprano, esquivando las miradas de preocupación de Eric, y conduciendo a toda velocidad hacia mi apartamento. _Tal vez Bella ya esté en casa._Ese pensamiento mi hizo pisar más el acelerador. Necesitaba verla, abrazarla, sentir que se encontraba protegida entre mis brazos, que estaba conmigo y con nadie más. Ella sólo podía ser mía. No aceptaría otra cosa. Sin embargo cuando llegué a casa lo que encontré fue la más desoladora de las soledades. El apartamento estaba vacío, Bella no había llegado todavía, aún estaba con ese idiota. Caminé por el salón de un lado para otro, pensando en dónde podría estar mi pequeña, no tenía su número de móvil, así que no me quedaban muchas opciones. Estaba buscando la manera de encontrarla cuando se oyeron unas risas detrás de la puerta y ésta se abrió, mostrándome una imagen que desde luego no quería ver: Bella entraba de la mano de Jacob riéndose a carcajadas. Él me fulminó con la mirada y cuando ella lo notó siguió la dirección de sus ojos para verme a mí, ahí parado como el idiota en el que Bella me había convertido.

"Hola Edward, pensé que llegarías más tarde." Saludó Bella tan bajito que a penas pude oírla.

"Hola Bella. Puedo saber qué hace él aquí." Quería que se marchase de mi casa en ese mismo instante.

"Ángela le invitó a cenar para conocerlo."

Eso era cierto, ella se había empeñado en que Bella notase el cambio lo menos posible, y para ello quería que mantuviese su vida de antes en tantos aspectos como fuera posible. Y su noviecito era la parte más desagradable de todas.

"Estaré en mi despacho." Dije mientras salía del salón en dirección a mi estudio.

No podía soportar ver a Bella de la mano del mocoso, así que lo mejor sería que me quitase del medio, si no, no sería capaz de controlarme. Una vez estuve en el despacho empecé a caminar nervioso de un lado para otro. Ya no sólo sentía la angustía que me dificultaba la respiración, ahora sentía cómo se me revolvían las entrañas de pensar que ellos estaban juntos a pocos metros de mí y yo no podía evitarlo. _¿Realmente no puedes evitarlo? ¿Estás seguro?_Claro que podía hacer algo, es más, haría lo que fuera. Me encaminé a la cocina, que era de dónde provenía el sonido de sus voces y lo que encontré me heló el corazón. Ambos estaban abrazados y parecían estar muy a gusto. ¿Y si algún día los sorprendía besándose? ¿Qué pasaría entonces? Porque estaba seguro de no poder soportar una imagen como esa. Aclaré mi garganta para adevertirles de mi presencia, ya que no podía soportar la vista pero mi cuerpo no me respondía para hacer otra cosa.

"Bella, ¿Podemos hablar, por favor?" Dije tratando de controlar la furia que sentía.

Me pareció ver la vacilación escrita en su rostro, pero el patán de su novio se le adelantó.

"No creo que tengáis nada de qué hablar." Ladró ciñiendo su brazo alrededor de Bella.

"No es asunto tuyo."

Dí un paso a delante para encararlo y darle a entender que estaba dispuesto a enfrentarme a él por Bella. Jacob quitó su brazo de los hombros de Bella y la escondió tras su espalda, como si tuviera que protegerla de mí. Eso me puso más fúrico aún.

"¿Estás seguro de eso? Por que yo creo que sí es cosa mía."

Pronunció cada palabra con la seguridad de saber que Bella era suya y no mía, pero jamás estuve tan determinado en toda mi vida como lo estaba ahora a cambiar ese hecho. Avancé otro paso cerrando mi puño para estrellarlo contra su cara de mocoso irritante, pero mi pequeña agarró el brazo de su novio y le susurró algo que no alcancé a escuchar. Jacob retrocedió un paso y sostuvo su mejilla.

"Está bien, no te preocupes, pero no te dejaré sola con él."

No podía soportar ver cómo la acariciaba.

"No la..."

Iba a decirle que no la tocase, que se alejase de ella, que la dejase en paz porque ella sería mía, pero el sonido de las llaves en la puerta me interrumpió. Sin embargo aún había una cosa que podía hacer para intentar alejar a ese mocoso de mi pequeña: convencer a Ángela. Si la convencía de que ese chico no era bueno para Bella, ella no les dejaría pasar tanto tiempo juntos y Bella obedecería cualquier cosa que le dijera su prima.

"Ángela, tenemos que hablar sobre ese chico al que has invitado a cenar." Dije aún apretando la mandíbula.

"¿Qué ocurre cariño? Tranqulízate, nunca te había visto así."

"Ese chico no me gusta. Lo quiero fuera de esta casa. No es una buena influencia para Bella."

"Edward, ya hemos hablado de esto. Acordamos que intentaríamos que Bella conservara lo máximo de su vida que pudiéramos mantener. Él es su mejor amigo, no podemos separarlos ahora."

"¿Su mejor amigo? ¡Dí más bien su novio!" Bufé con asco.

"Bella ha dicho que es su amigo, así que respeta su intimidad Y aunque fuera su novio, ¿qué problema tienes con eso? Alice y Jasper tienen la misma edad, son novios y tú no pones tanto problema."

¿Que qué problema tenía? Pues que no soportaba la idea de que nadie en el mundo más que yo le pusiera una mano encima, ni siquiera me gustaba la idea de que alguien pudiera pensar en ella o mirarla de forma inapropiada. Ése era mi problema.

"Pero Ángela ese chico..."

En ese momento Bella y Jacob entraron en el salón así que dejé la conversación para otro momento, tampoco quería que mi pequeña me viera hablando de esto con su prima, no quería que se enfadara conmigo.

"Hola Bella, ¿qué tal tu día?" Le preguntó Ángela.

Pero Bella estaba mirándome a mí, tan trabada en mis ojos como yo lo estaba en los suyos, tratando de averiguar cada secreto que guardaba ese color chocolate. A ella tampoco le importaba que su novio estuviera a su lado, tenía su mirada clavada en la mía y, por supuesto, yo en la suya. Pero entonces ella rompió nuestro hechizo y se dirigió a Ángela.

"Bien. Quiero presentarte a Jacob Black, el amigo del que te hablé." Dijo señalando al mocoso.

"Es un placer Ángela. Bella me ha hablado maravillas de ti."

¿Era impresión mía o el mocoso estaba coqueteando con mi prometida? ¿Por qué no me importaba nada en lo absoluto? Tan sólo podía concentrarme en la sonrisa de Bella. Era maravillosa.

"Para mí también es un placer y yo también he oído muchas cosas buenas de ti." Respondió Ángela notablemente avergonzada.

"Bella, ¿qué te parece si preparamos la cena mientras los chicos charlan?" Propuso Ángela.

Estupendo, no estaría a solas con Bella, pero tendría la oportunidad de ponerle las cosas claras a Jacob Black. Quizá no podía partirle la boca delante de Ángela, pero sí podía decirle que Bella era mía, que no quería que la tocase nunca más, que ni si quiera la mirase.

"En realidad la cena ya está hecha, así que os ayudaré a poner la mesa." Dijo Black mirando a Bella con una sonrisa, que ella le devolvió.

Entré en la cocina. Si Don Perfecto iba a ayudar, yo no iba a ser menos. Jacob y Ángela comenzaron a poner la cena en bandejas, mientras Bella colocaba en la mesa los platos y los vasos. Cogí los cubiertos y me acerqué a la mesa, pero no sólo a la mesa. Cuando estuve de pie, al lado de Bella, pegué mi cuerpo al suyo, sintiendo el calor de su frágil figura llamándome, gritándome que la abrazara, que la besara, que la marcara como mía ante todo el mundo. Al sentir nuestra cercanía Bella cerró los ojos y apoyó las manos en la mesa, como si las piernas le fallasen y necesitase sujetarse a algo para mantenerse en pie. Tenía que acercarme más a ella, llevaba todo el día buscándola desesperadamente y no iba a conformarme con un simple roce, la necesitaba. Entonces tomé un tenedor y un cuchillo, creo, y me estiré para colocarlos a los lados del plato que estaba a su costado. No dejé ningún espacio entre nosotros. Apoyé mi nariz en su mejilla para poder sentir su olor, la esencia que me volvía loco, que se me había metido en la cabeza y que no había podido olvidar en todo el día, la que me hacia adicto a su piel. Aspiré profundamente, queriendo retener lo máximo que pudiera de ella antes de alejar mi cuerpo del suyo. Me retiré unos centímetros aún paladeando su olor y fue Bella quien se alejó de mí.

"Voy a lavarme las manos antes de cenar." Dijo Bella estudiando las baldosas de la cocina. ¡Era tan inocente...!

Abrí la boca para decir que yo también me las lavaría, pero una vez más, Black se me adelantó.

"Te acompaño."

Y salió tras ella hacia el baño. Ese muchacho empezaba a ser increíblemente exasperante. Mientras terminaba de colocar los cubiertos en sus lugares, Ángela comenzó a hablar.

"Pues no entiendo qué tienes encontra del chico, a mí me parece encantador." Anunció encogiéndose de hombros.

Sencillamente no pude responder porque no tenía argumentos. La única pega que tenía el chico es que era el novio de Bella, y era algo que yo no podía soportar, me superaba. Cuando pensaba en que él podía besarla, acariciarla, hacerle el amor o tan sólo pasear sosteniendo su mano; todo mi cuerpo se consumía en la llama de los celos. Nuevamente oí la musical risa de Bella por el pasillo acompañada de Black, y los celos flamearon todo a su paso: yo también quería la oportunidad de hacer reír a Bella. Nos sentamos a la mesa y comenzamos a cenar. El tipo no dejaba de bromear y hacerse el gracioso. En el fondo no era un mal chico, quizá si no fuera el novio de Bella, no me caería tan mal. No, claro que no, me seguiría cayendo igual de mal.

"Por cierto Ángela, quería comentarte algo. Me gustaría pedirte permiso para recoger a Bella después del instituto e ir a mi garaje, como hacíamos en los viejos tiempo. Verás, tenemos un proyecto pendiente y necesito de su colaboración para terminarlo. Por supuesto yo me encargaría de que hiciese las tareas y estudiase, con eso no habría problema." Graznó Jacob.

¿Ahora se jugaba el punto de buen chico pidiendo permiso? ¡Puaj! _¡Maldito mocoso!_

"¿Un proyecto? ¿Puedo preguntar de qué se trata?" Pregunté con un tono mas afilado de lo que en realidad pretendía.

¿A qué se refería con un proyecto? ¡_Por favor! ¡Que no sea sexo! _Por el rabillo del ojo, noté cómo Ángela me daba una mirada de advertencia ante mi entonación, pero me hice el desentendido.

"Sí, claro. Bella y yo tenemos como hobby arreglar o reconstruir vehículos viejos. Mi coche lo hicimos entre los dos con piezas de segunda mano. En septiembre le regalé por su cumpleaños un Shelby Mustang que encontré en un desguace de Seattle. La verdad es que su estado no era muy bueno, necesitaría mucho trabajo, sin embargo una vez acabado sé que quedará estupendo. Bella se empeñó en empezar a trabajar en él el mismo día de su cumpleaños, pero no pudimos continuar después de la muerte de sus padres y su traslado al orfanato." Respondió Black.

Lo cierto es que por una parte me sorprendía que Bella se metiese debajo de un coche y se llenase de grasa por todas partes, ella era demasiado frágil para eso; pero por otra parte me encajaba perfectamente con su carácter. _Un momento, ¿ha dicho que le regaló un Eleanor? ¡Wow! Pues sí que tiene buen gusto el chaval._Me golpeé mentalmente por ese pensamiento, no podía permitirme simpatizar con el enemigo. Definitivamente él me llevaba mucha ventaja con respecto a Bella, la conocía mucho mejor que yo. Ella confiaba en él ciegamente, y prueba de ello era la manera tan directa en la que había mencionado la muerte de sus padres. Yo jamás me hubiera atrevido por miedo a lastimarla, pero Jacob la había tomado de la mano y no había dudado ni un momento. Lo que más me dolió fue la sonrisa cómplice que Bella le devolvió en respuesta. Sin duda conquistar a Bella iba a ser difícil y más.

"Eso era otro asunto que te quería comentar Ángela. Me preguntaba si es posible que Bella conduzca el coche cuando esté acabado. Ya sabes, para ir al instituto y esas cosas, así no tendrá que ir andando ni molestaros a vosotros para que la lleveis."

Me miró directamente a los ojos cuando dijo la última parte. Estaba dejándome bien claro que no me lo iba a poner fácil, que él iba a luchar por Bella con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Eso sería estupendo! En realidad había estado pensando en comprarte un coche, Bella, pero aún no había tenido tiempo de preguntarte si tenías permiso o tenías que sacártelo. De todas formas la idea de Jacob suena mucho mejor que la mía." El entusiasmo de Ángela era la gota que colmaba el vaso.

"Entonces, ¿eso significa que puede ir Bella todas las tardes a mi garaje?"

_¡Que diga que no! ¡Por favor! ¡Que diga que no_

"Sí, claro que sí."Respondió Ángela en el momento el que yo iba a tragar.

La comida se me fue por el otro lado, una vez más. Comer con Bella se estaba convirtiendo en un deporte de riesgo. Aún no sabía cómo sería capaz de pasar las tardes concentrado en mi trabajo sabiendo que Bella estaba a solas con él. Esto me mataría. La cena transcurrió mientras yo me sumía en mis pensamientos y me ahogaba en los celos, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decían a mi alrededor. Comentaban a cerca del instituto, de Alice y Japer, de la facultad de Jacob... así que para nada me molesté en prestar atención.

De pronto sentí que Ángela y Black se reían más alto de lo que lo habían hecho en el resto de la cena.

"¡Jacob!" Gritó Bella golpeando el brazo de su novio.

"Ves lo que decía. Se vuelve agresiva." Apostilló el entre carcajadas.

No podía soportar ni un minuto más tanta complicidad entre ellos, que él la conociera tanto cuando yo ni si quiera tenía la oportunidad de hablar con ella; que la hiciera reír cuando yo me moría por divertirla. Me levanté de la mesa y me encerré en mi estudio, en mi mundo privado y personal. Recorrí la habitación de un lado a otro varias veces, reprimiendo el impulso de destruír todo a mi paso para así, al menos, descargar algo de toda la rabia que tenía acumulada en el pecho. Al cabo de unos minutos me dejé caer en el sofá con los codos apoyados en mis rodillas y las manos tapando mi cara. Esa niña estaba acabando conmigo en cuestión de horas. Todos los planes de futuro que tenía se habían ido al traste, ahora todo estaba oscuro y difuso. Mi vida ya no era la misma, y jamás lo volvería a ser.

Alguién llamó a la puerta, pero no contesté.

"Edward, voy a entrar." Dijo la dulce voz de Ángela al otro lado.

¿Cómo era posible que yo no estuviese enamorado de esta chica? Si ella era la más dulce y buena de todas las mujeres. Fácil. Ella no era Bella.

Efectivamente entró.

"Cariño, vamos a ver una película en el salón, ¿por qué no nos acompañas?"

"No me apetece Ángela. Ve tú."

"Edward, tienes que relajarte y desconectar. Últimamente estás muy tenso y estresado, eso no puede ser bueno."

Definitivamente no quería ver a Bella y a Jacob juntos por más tiempo, pero... ¿querría ella verme con Ángela? Al juego de los celos, yo también sabía jugar.

"Está bien, creo que tienes razón. Necesito despejarme un rato."

Puse la mejor sonrisa de la que fui capaz y Ángela se abrazó a mi torso. Posé un fraternal beso en su frente y me encaminé hacia la puerta rodeando su cintura, antes de que quisiera profundizar algo que yo no podía darle, algo que de ahora en adelante, sólo estaba reservado a Bella.

Cuando llegamos al salón Jacob estaba conectando el DVD. Agradecí al destino porque no se estuvieran besando o algo así, porque eso sí que sería insoportable para mi salud mental. Me senté en uno de los dos sofás grandes y Ángela se acurrucó en mi pecho. Pensé que esto sería fácil, que podría poner celosa a Bella sin ninguna consecuencia para mí, pero me di cuenta de que eso no sucedería cuando la vi aovillarse junto a Black, y fue peor cuando éste le besaba la frente o acariciaba su pelo. La sangre me hervía y los oídos me pitaban. Esta niña era la criatura más peligros que había conocido, estaba terminando con mi cordura. No pude apartar la vista de ella en el tiempo que duró la película y eso fue la peor tortura que he sufrido en mi vida. Cuando la película por fin terminó, Ángela me obligó a ir a la habitación alegando que era tarde, pero lo que ella realmente quería era dejar a Jacob y a Bella solos para que se despidieran. Ésta era la gota que colmó el vaso, o eso creía yo antes de cerrar la puerta del cuarto. Ángela se acercó a mí con intenciones muy claras.

"Edward, te he echado de menos."

Me abrazó, acorralándome contra la puerta y se puso de puntillas. Nunca en mi vida estuve tan contento de ser alto, porque tan solo tuve que levantar levemente la cabeza para evitar sus labios.

"Ángela, tu prima está en la habitación de en frente, esto no es apropiado." Me excusé.

"Edward, Bella no es ninguna niña, ¿acaso crees que es tonta? Ya sabe que los niños no vienen de París. ¿O me vas a decir que tú a su edad te dedicabas a jugar al ajedrez con las chicas?"

Ésta sí fue la gota que desbordó el vaso. La sola imagen de Bella en los brazos de Black me revolvía el estómago, pero pensar que él le hacía el amor... eso era demasiado. Bufé y aparté a Ángela de mi cuerpo más bruscamente de lo que pretendía.

"Edward..."

"Lo siento, no me encuentro bien, voy a darme una ducha." Le interrumpí antes de que pudiera decirme nada más.

Entré en el baño y puse el seguro, cosa que no hacía nunca, no podía arriesgarme a que Ángela entrara en el baño a intentar seducirme. Me tomé mi tiempo en la ducha, esperando que la pobre chica que me esperaba en la cama se hubiera dormido cuando saliera. Pero no era mi día de suerte. Cuando salí del baño con una toalla enrollada en mi cadera, Ángela me sonrió ampliamente. Me puse el pantalón de mi pijama y salí casi corriendo de la habitación con la excusa de revisar unos papeles del trabajo. Con las prisas ni si quiera me puse camiseta. Fui a mi estudio, me serví un whiskey y me senté en el sofá de cuero. Cuando acabé mi copa miré el reloj. Llevaba una hora allí sentado. Me levanté y me dirigí hacia mi habitación pero cuando me paré frente a la puerta de Bella, no fui capaz de contenerme. Ayer tenía la puerta cerrada con seguro, pero no pude dejar de comprobar si hoy también lo estaría, y fue muy grata la sorpresa de que la puerta se abriera. Bella estaba tumbada en su cama, profundamente dormida, pero con un aspecto adorable. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me senté en el borde de la cama. Por fin estaríamos a solas y podríamos hablar de lo que nos hacíamos sentir, porque estaba seguro de que yo no le era indiferente, pero cuando vi su cara de angelito, tan dulce e inocente, no quise despertarla. Me quedé ahí, acariciando sus mejillas y su pelo, respirando su dulce aroma, disfrutando del calor de su cuerpo junto al mío. Me quedé adormilado por un breve lapso de tiempo y cuando volví en mí me levanté para regresar a mi habitación, ya que no sería correcto que Ángela se levantara y me encontrara aquí. Antes de marcharme no pude refrenar el impulso de probar sus labios, le di un pequeño beso. La sensación de su boca contra la mía fue increíble, el beso más dulce de mi vida. Salí de su habitación con la sonrisa tonta, la misma con la que me dormí.

Ángela se marchó temprano para hacer su turno en el hospital y yo me levanté un poco más tarde de lo normal porque ayer había adelantado bastante trabajo. Aún seguía sin camiseta, tal y como me dormí anoche, tomándome un café en la cocina cuando la vi. Bella pasó de puntillas por delante de la cocina y entró en el baño. Reprimí una carcajada ante la imagen. Ésta era mi oportunidad de aclarar las cosas. Terminé mi café y me apoyé en la puerta del baño para escuchar. Oí la ducha y después el secador, cuando sentí que ponía la mano en el picaporte fui yo quien abrió la puerta.

"Buenos días, Bella. ¿Cómo has dormido?" Le pregunté avanzando hacia ella.

No sé que me pasó, abrí la puerta determinado a hablar con ella, pero al verla frente a mí, con ese sonrojo que me volvía loco adornando sus mejillas, lo único en que mi cerebro pensaba con claridad era en besarla. Por un momento me regañé mentalmente por no haberme puesto una camiseta antes de ir al encuentro de Bella, pero cuando noté cómo se sonrojaba más todavía mirando mi torso desnudo, mi sonrisa se ensanchó. Ésa era la prueba de que yo le hacía sentir algo a Bella, aunque sólo fuera deseo, de momento me conformaba, era un comienzo.

"Bien gracias, ¿y tú?"

El recuerdo del beso que le robé anoche se clavó en mi mente y el deseo de besarla se avivó, pero esta vez ella estaría consciente, esta vez sería un beso para ambos.

"Pues la verdad es que no tan bien. He soñado toda la noche contigo." Dije dando un paso más hacia delante y dejando que mi mano fuera hasta su mejilla como si fuera su lugar natural, donde siempre debiera haber estado.

Me acerqué a su boca lentamente, por fin iba a besarla. Mi corazón empezó a latir desbocado, como jamás lo había hecho, y un extraño calor había comenzado a extenderse por todo mi cuerpo iniciando el comienzo de una involuntaria erección. _¡Dios! ¡Si ni si quiera la he besado! _Nuestros labios se rozaban cuando ella habló:

"¡Ah! ¿Sí? ¿Y con qué ha soñado Ángela?"

Esas palabra fueron como un balde de agua fría. _Adiós a mi beso._ Tomé aire pasa aclarar mis pensamientos y lo solté antes de decir algo.

"Bella tenemos que hablar, necesitamos aclarar algunas cosas." Dije retomando mis intenciones iniciales.

"No hay nada que hablar Cullen. Eres el prometido de mi prima. Creo que todo está más que claro." El tono afilado de su voz me hizo darme cuenta de que la había puesto en una situación incómoda.

Pasó a mi lado y salió del baño.

"Bella, por favor, déjame explicarte." Intenté detenerla pero ella fue más rápida.

Me apoyé contra la puerta del baño y me dejé resbalar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Yo sólo pretendía hablar con ella y ahora la había asustado. _Edward, idiota, ella sólo es una niña._Ella era una niña y yo un hombre hecho y derecho, que la había acorralado semidesnudo e intentado besarla. Su reacción no podía haber sido otra. _Eres una bestia, Cullen._ Me fui a mi habitación y me puse una camiseta, tenía otra oportunidad antes de que se marchara al instituto. No la presionaría intentando llevarla al instituto, esta vez haría las cosas bien y le daría su espacio, pero tenía que disculparme antes de que se fuera. Recordé que Bella no había desayunado, así que me fui a la cocina para servirle una taza de café, pero cuando me disponía a hacerlo, la vi pasar a toda prisa hacia la salida. Salí tras ella pero me frené a mí mismo. Era mejor darle su tiempo, ya la había asustado suficiente por hoy.

* * *

Bueno, el siguiente capítulo también será un Edward PoV. Espero no tardar tanto como con éste y que no me cueste tanto escribirlo!!

Un beso a todas y espero que os haya gustado!! Gracias por estar ahí!!


	15. Cambio de Estrategia

Hola a todos!

Ya sé que he tardado más de lo habitual en actualizar, pero la verdad es que 1 única review sobre el capítulo anterior no es muy alentador! ¿Realmente hay alguien ahí?

Bueno, igualmente aquí os dejo la segunda parte del Esward PoV. Os advierto que contiene cosas que antes no estaban, ya sabeis, momentos en los que Bella no estaba o a los que Edward le da importancia mientras que Bella los obvia. Ninguno contamos una historia de la misma manera. También os digo que el final del capítulo avanza un poco más en la historia, no es mucho, pero no termina en el mismo punto que el último capítulo de Bella.

Bueno, me despido ya! Nos leemos!!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 15: Cambio de Estrategia

Volví a la cocina para tomarme el café que había servido para Bella, pero su huida me había revuelto el estómago. No sé en qué momento había decidido que ella tenía que ser mía, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Hoy había podido comprobar que, efectivamente, yo no le era indiferente, pero por otra parte, esa niña era mucho más cuerda que yo. Bella siempre iba un paso por delante de mí. Mientras me dirigía a mi oficina y revisaba papeles y más papeles, reflexioné a cerca de la situación: Bella a penas era una niña, era una adulta en muchos sentidos, pero en el fondo tan solo era una muchacha asustada. Esta mañana había quedado claro que con mi actitud lo único que estaba consiguiendo era ahuyentarla y echarla en brazos de Jacob Black. Miré mi reloj y me fue imposible detener el gruñido que salió de mi pecho al pensar que Bella ya habría acabado las clases y se encontraba a solas con él.

Justo antes de que me marchara rumbo a mi apartamento Eric entró en mi oficina con una sonrisa malévola.

"Hola Edward, ¿cómo estás?" Su tono delataba que iba a pedirme algo.

"Bien Eric, gracias. Sea lo que sea que vengas a pedirme suéltalo ya, quiero irme a casa, es muy tarde."

Se rió y después habló. "Ya sé cómo me pagarás el favor de la reunión a la que fui por ti." Hizo una pausa y yo gesticulé con mi mano para que continuase. "Este fin de semana tengo unas cuantas reuniones en Phoenix a las que no me apetece nada asistir."

No hizo falta que dijese nada más, comprendí perfectamente cuál era el precio de el favor que me había hecho. Sin embargo sentí que sería una oportunidad de ver las cosas con un poco de distancia, de estar a solas conmigo mismo y aclarar mis sentimientos hacia Bella, pero también hacia Ángela.

"Está bien Eric. Que tu secretaria hable con Rebecca para concretar todo y que le pase la información que voy a necesitar."

"¿Así nada más? ¿Tan fácil?" Asentí. "Edward, realmente me estoy preocupando por ti. Normalmente me discutes y protestas, aunque al final termines aceptando."

Me encogí de hombros y salí de mi despacho dejándolo de pie en medio de mi oficina. Estaba muy cansado y el día había comenzado de una manera muy frustrante, así que lo que menos me apetecía era un tercer grado a cerca de las motivaciones de mi estado de ánimo. Aunque todo se reducía a una única palabra: Bella.

Me subí al coche y me debatí entre visitar a mis padres o ir directamente a casa. Al final no hice ni una cosa ni la otra, me dediqué a conducir sin rumbo tratando de relajarme disfrutando del paisaje, sin pensar en nada ni en nadie. Llegué a un mirador y aparqué el coche. Me quité la corbata y me senté en el capó de mi Volvo mirando al mar. Era el momento de tomar decisiones.

De momento no podía dejar a Ángela, porque eso implicaría dejar de vivir bajo el mismo techo que Bella, así que me las tendría que apañar para esquivar a Ángela. Nosotros nunca habíamos sido una pareja muy fogosa, así que supuse que la falta de sexo no sería ningún problema. Por otra parte, tenía que empezar a comportarme con Bella si quería lograr algo con ella. Yo solía ser un perfecto caballero antes de conocerla, y aunque ella me trastornaba por completo, tendría que aprender a controlarme para poder mostrarle quien era yo en realidad. Necesitaba armarme de una gran dosis de paciencia y sobretodo de autocontrol. Como conclusión antes de dejar el mirador me repetí a mí mismo que iba a luchar por Bella, jamás había sentido lo que esa niña me provocaba y no iba a dejarla escapar. Llevaba demasiado tiempo esperándola como para permitirme perderla.

Me volví a meter en mi coche y me fui a casa. Cuando llegué ambas chicas estaban durmiendo. Me serví un whiskey y después me acosté. A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano para preparar las reuniones del fin de semana. Ángela se levantó mientras yo desayunaba así que aproveché para contarle lo del viaje de fin de semana. No puso problema, ya estaba acostumbrada, así como yo lo estaba a sus turnos rotativos en el hospital o sus seminarios en diferentes partes del país. En ese momento me di cuenta de que ambos estábamos con el otro por inercia, los dos habíamos estado totalmente centrados en nuestras carreras y por eso tampoco notábamos las ausencias de nuestra pareja, porque no nos importaba. Yo había estado centrado en el derecho y ella en la medicina. Jamás me importó que me cancelara una cena o que no asistieran a las fiestas familiares, porque nunca estuve enamorado de ella. Y ahora podía verlo claro: ella de mí, tampoco. Era consciente de eso, porque el simple hecho de pensar en pasar un fin de semana alejado de Bella me oprimía el pecho. En estos tres últimos días había dejado de lado mi trabajo sin preocuparme lo más mínimo por las consecuencias para mi carrera, deseaba tener todo el tiempo posible con Bella.

Ese día tan sólo me encontré a solas con Bella cuando ella salía de la cocina y yo entraba. Apegándome a mi nueva estrategia de dejarla respirar, no intenté nada. Sin embargo cuando nos cruzamos en el umbral de la puerta no pude resistirme a pegar mi cuerpo al suyo todo lo que me fue posible sin resultar ofensivo para ella. Por supuesto entre nosotros quedó mucha más distancia de la que yo hubiera preferido, pero si quería conquistarla correctamente no podía permitirme el error de volver a asustarla. El viernes coincidimos en el desayuno. Al verme en la cocina sabiendo que Ángela no estaba en el apartamento se puso un poco tensa, pero me ocupé de borrarle la impresión de depredador que tenía de mí iniciando una inofensiva conversación a cerca de las noticias del día. Yo respeté su espacio vital y ella pareció encontrarse más cómoda. El nuevo plan estaba en marcha y funcionaba viento en popa.

A media mañana cogí mi vuelo hacia Phoenix. Sin ningún tipo de duda fue el peor fin de semana de mi vida. El viernes por la tarde tuve dos reuniones y después tuve que asistir a una cena, de la que me retiré en cuanto pude. El sábado fue más de lo mismo y el domingo fue peor. ¿Qué clase de gente se reunía en domingo? Sólo los grandes magnates que abandonaban a su familia y a sus consentidos hijos. Cada vez aborrecía más a ese tipo de gente, pero eran mis clientes. Supe por lo poco que hablé con Ángela por teléfono que ella y Bella se lo estaban pasando genial. Parece que incluso Alice se quedó a dormir en casa. El domingo a medio día llamé a casa de mis padres, hacía una semana que no hablaba con ellos y eso no era normal en mí. Fue Alice quien me respondió eufórica y me dio un parte detallado de lo que habían hecho ella y Bella, se estaban haciendo grandes amigas. Discretamente y alegando que mi pequeña no tenía coche, le pedí a mi hermana que llevase a Bella al instituto hasta que su coche estuviera listo y pudiera ir por sus medios. Así me aseguraría de que no era Jacob quien la llevaba, ya vería más adelante la forma de que no estuvieran juntos por las tardes. De momento, esto era el comienzo.

"Alice, quiero pedirte un favor, pero me gustaría que no lo comentaras con Bella, ya sabes lo testaruda que es." Dije empleando el tono más sosegado de que fui capaz.

"Dime Edward, ¿de qué se trata?"

"Bueno, no sé si Bella te ha comentado que ella y Jacob están arreglando un coche" Comencé, pero Alice me interrumpió.

"¡Sí, claro! ¡Bella está emocionadísima con ese coche!"

Se me hizo difícil mantener mi tono pausado después de ese comentario. Black la conocía mucho mejor que yo, y eso jugaba en mi contra. Apreté los puños para aliviar la tensión de mi corazón y continué.

"Quisiera que llevaras a Bella al instituto hasta que su coche esté listo. Ni Ángela ni yo podemos llevarla, y no me gusta que vaya caminando cada día bajo la lluvia." Ésto último lo dije un poco sin pensar, pero esperé que pasara por simple caballerosidad.

"¡Oh! ¡Es eso! ¡Claro que sí! De todas formas, ya lo había pensado, ¿qué clase de amiga crees que soy?" Dijo de forma atropellada. Solo me eché a reír pero cuando ella continuó se me borró la sonrisa del rostro. "Edward, ¿por qué Jake no te cae bien?"

"No lo sé, simplemente no me gusta." Tuve que ser sincero, porque la verdad no se me ocurrió otra cosa, y negarlo ante Alice era imposible, ella era demasiado perceptiva.

"En realidad es un buen chico, y sabes que no me equivoco con esas cosas. Cuida mucho de Bella y estoy segura de que jamás dejaría que nada malo le pase." La tensión de mi cuerpo iba en aumento, pero mi hermana no dejaba de parlotear. "La verdad es que tienen una relación bastante extraña, es una conexión muy especial. Podría decirse que ambos se ven el alma tan solo con mirarse a los ojos. Es como si hubiesen pasado por algo muy difícil juntos, como si fueran su único apoyo mutuamente..." No resistí más el dolor de mi pecho y la corté.

"¡Basta Alice!" Sonó más brusco de lo que yo hubiera querido, pero sus palabras me estaban causando un dolor inimaginable. "Pásame a papá, por favor." Esta vez mi tono sí fue calmado.

Mi hermana no me respondió, algo bastante extraño en ella, así que supuse que realmente se había ofendido. Cuando estuviera más calmado, le pediría disculpas.

Comenté mi viaje con mis padres y anuncié que al día siguiente regresaría a Forks, pero no le aseguré una fecha para mi próxima visita a su casa. Por la noche no hubo ningún compromiso al que asistir, por lo que pude acostarme temprano y descansar. El lunes sólo había una reunión por la mañana así que después de la comida, tomé mi vuelo de regreso a casa. Odiaba estos viajes porque me los pasaba completamente solo en una horrible habitación de hotel o rodeado de extraños que para nada eran de mi interés. Cuando llegué a Forks el lunes por la tarde y encendí mi móvil me llegó un mensaje de Ángela:

_He tenido que cambiar mi turno con un compañero así que no podré estar en casa cuando llegues, pero esta noche te demostraré cuanto te he echado de menos. Besos._

_Ángela._

Una parte de mí sintió alivio por llegar a casa y poder descansar tranquilo y la otra se revolvió inquieta al darse cuenta de que esta noche nuevamente tendría que buscar una excusa para no mantener relaciones con mi prometida. Todo esto era patético y me sentía el peor de los canallas al mantenerme al lado de alguien a quien era consciente de que no amaba, pero al pensarme lejos de Bella, las mentiras que tuviera que contar me parecían un precio muy bajo para quedarme a su lado, para poder contemplarla a escondidas mientras duerme, para verla desayunar aún con carita de dormida, para poder protegerla y ayudarla en lo que necesite. Si viviéramos separados me sería casi imposible saber de ella. Era imprescindible que siguiéramos bajo el mismo techo. Otra oleada de furia igual que la de ayer me inundó al pensar en que no vería a Bella hasta la hora de la cena porque ella estaba en casa de Black. Traté de calmarme y recordar mi plan de conquistarla con dulzura. Irrumpir en casa de ese idiota en pleno arrebato de celos y llevarme a Bella por la fuerza no hablaría en mi favor.

Me paré frente a la puerta del apartamento buscando la llave correcta para abrir la puerta cuando escuché música proveniente del interior del piso. Esto era del todo inusual, Ángela jamás ponía música en casa, y menos tan animada; además ella me había dicho que estaría en el hospital a estas horas. Abrí la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido y sentí como un extraño calor que inundaba mi corazón: Bella estaba sentada en el sofá, de espaldas a mí, con su portátil en el regazo y la música a todo volumen. Cantaba mientras tecleaba y de vez en cuando movía sus brazos en el aire al ritmo de la música. Cuando me di cuenta llevaba un rato de pie al lado de la puerta manteniéndola abierta, observándola y sonriendo. Ninguna canción parecía del mismo cantante o grupo, y pude distinguir que tampoco eran en el mismo idioma; me pareció distinguir un par de ellas en francés, alguna en italiano y también en inglés y en español. Lo que me sorprendió fue que ella las cantara todas con mucha soltura, como si realmente hablase los cuatro idiomas. Mis piernas comenzaron a homiguearme y decidí que era el momento de hacerle saber que estaba ahí, cerré la puerta más bruscamente de lo normal para que Bella lo escuchase.

"¡Hola Ángela! Pensé que llegarías tarde. Perdona el desorden, lo recogeré todo enseguida." Al acercarme más a su espalda pude ver un montón de libros y folios esparcidos a su alrededor y un par de recipientes con patatas y otras chucherías. La música paró de repente y decidí sacarla de su error.

"No te preocupes por el desorden, no me molesta. Voy a darme un ducha, el viaje ha sido agotador." Dije mientras su olor me aturdía como el primer día después de varios días sin verla.

"Ee...ee... Edward." Jamás la había visto trabarse de esa manera. Siempre parecía muy segura de sí misma y era agradable saber que yo causaba ese efecto en ella.

"Creo que sí."

"Pensé que estabas trabajando." Susurró.

"Acabo de llegar del aeropuerto. Estoy muy cansado, así que he decidido tomarme la tarde libre." Aclaré mientras me dirigía hacia el baño.

Debía de oler a perro después de un viaje así y no podía acercarme a Bella en esas condiciones. Por otra parte tuve la horrible sensación de que ella iba a salir huyendo en cualquier momento, así que me di la ducha más rápida de mi vida y me puse ropa cómoda para volver al salón. Por un momento consideré la posibilidad de salir sin camiseta sabiendo que esto podría a Bella muy nerviosa, pero preferí apegarme al plan y tomarme las cosas con calma.

Suspiré intentando calmar los nervios que se removían inquietos en mi estómago y me senté en uno de los sillones de una plaza que estaban a la derecha del sofá de Bella. Al menos ella seguía allí.

"¿Te importa si enciendo la tele?" Le pregunté intentando sonar lo más casual posible, aunque mi corazón golpeteaba tan fuerte contra mi pecho que empezaba a sentirme incómodo.

"No, no te preocupes, me iré a mi habitación." Respondió mientras manipulaba su notebook.

"¡Quédate, por favor!" _¡Mierda Edward! ¡Eso ha sonado demasiado desesperado!_ "Esto... quiero decir... si quieres." Intenté arreglarlo, pero lo único que conseguí fue tartamudear como un idiota.

Iba a enterrar mi rostro entre mis manos en señal de abatimiento pero su voz me detuvo.

"No quiero molestarte. Seguro que estás muy cansado después de tu viaje y quieres relajarte." Bella no había dicho que se iba a quedar, pero tampoco se había ido. Tenía una sola oportunidad de hacerla quedarse. _¡Por Dios! ¡No tartamudees esta vez! Con calma, no la asustes._

"En realidad, llevo todo el fin de semana de reunión en reunión o encerrado en la habitación de un hotel. Me apetecía un poco de compañía. Te prometo que no te molestaré ni tampoco interrumpiré tu trabajo. No notarás que estoy aquí." En parte era cierto, pero aún no sabía cómo mi cerebro había pensado en esa excusa con tanta rapidez y luego había pronunciado las palabras con convicción. Aún así, La parte final reflejó mi ansiedad.

Me pareció ver una mueca de dolor ante mis palabras, como si le recordase algo triste, pero sólo duro una fracción de segundo, así que no pude deducir muy bien de qué se trataba.

"Está bien." Apartó la vista de mí y volvió a su trabajo. "Puedes poner la tele, no me molesta."

"Gracias." Por ser tan maravillosa, por dar luz a mi vida, por devolverle la vida a mi corazón muerto, por no salir corriendo... Ahogué todas esas palabras que me moría por decirle y añadí: "Por quedarte quiero decir."

Volvió a mirarme con una sonrisa cómplice. Ya había visto esa sonrisa antes, pero nunca habían estado dirigidas a mí, si no a Jacob. Quizá el grado de complicidad no era en mismo, pero algo era mejor que nada, y en teoría esa era la idea, ir consiguiendo pequeñas metas día a día. Aún no había podido apartar mi vista de ella cuando cogió un patata del bol distraídamente.

"¿Puedo?" Pregunté señalando el recipiente. Compartir la comida con ella era una forma de sentirla más cerca. Al fin y al cabo era eso: compartir.

"Sí, claro." Dijo tendiéndome el bol.

Estaba dispuesta a compartir, bien. Siguiente paso, acercarme más a ella. Me había sentado en este sofá, que por cierto era horriblemente incómodo, porque era el que más cerca me dejaba de Bella sin invadir su espacio vital, pero esta distancia era demasiada. Necesitaba recortarla, pero esta vez no sería de una manera intimidante, si no dándole la oportunidad de rechazarme. De nuevo mi estómago se removió inquieto y la presión del pecho apareció. Sin darme tiempo a considerar la posibilidad de que me dijera 'no', suspiré para tratar de calmarme y me lancé a lo que en ese momento me pareció el vacío.

"Te importa que me siente a tu lado, la verdad es que estoy un poco incómodo aquí y en ese sofá hay bastante espacio para los dos." Vi la desconfianza en sus ojos y entendí que la escenita del baño me estaba pasando factura. "Te prometo no molestarte."

Ella asintió y yo me levanté del sillón de un salto para sentarme a su lado. Definitivamente esta tarde estaba siendo mil veces mejor de lo que había esperado. Aún me costaba entender cómo un hombre de 24 años podía sentirse tan feliz porque una niña le permitiera sentarse a su lado. Esto tendría lógica en el colegio o quizá en el instituto, pero no a mi edad. Sencillamente penoso.

"Edward, quizá estés más cómodo en ese sofá." Dijo Bella apuntando al sofá de la izquierda, que era del mismo tamaño que en el que estábamos sentados, sólo que estaba vacío.

_¡La chica es lista! ¡Y otra vez te ha pillado! _De repente la idea más obvia del mundo cruzó mi mente.

"Pero entonces no alcanzaré a coger patatas." Apunté con displicencia mirando hacia el frente. Ni si quiera sabía que canal estaba puesto.

"¡Oh!" Musitó.

Pasó un buen rato tecleando en su ordenador y haciendo no sé qué cosas más. Mientras tanto yo miraba la tele intentado distraerme y tratando de mantener mis manos lejos de Bella. Su cercanía me estaba matando, necesitaba abrazarla y besarla. Esto estaba resultando mucho más duro de lo que había imaginado, pero a la vez increíblemente placentero y relajante. No podía eliminar la distancia entre nosotros, pero tampoco podía alejarme de ella.

De repente Bella apagó su notebook y comenzó a recoger y ordenar todos sus libros y papeles. No sabía qué tenía en mente ella, pero yo estaba seguro de que aún no estaba listo para dejarla marchar.

"Aún es temprano para cenar. ¿Te apetece ver una película?" Me sentí tan desesperado por conseguir tiempo con ella como lo estuve el día en que nos conocimos.

"No sé..."

"¡Venga! ¡Anímate! Has estado toda la tarde trabajando, necesitas relajarte. Aunque si lo prefieres podemos salir por ahí." Presenté planes alternativos, dándole a entender que haríamos lo que ella quisiera, sólo quería estar con ella.

"No me apetece mucho salir. Preferiría quedarme aquí." Respondió y mi corazón dio un brinco.

"¡Perfecto! Termina de recoger mientras yo hago las palomitas." No era capaz de reprimir mi felicidad, parecía un niño el día de Navidad. "¿Quieres que les eche chocolate por encima?" Añadí casi en la cocina, recordando sus gustos y tratando de hacerle ver que empezaba a conocerla.

Farfulló algo que no pude entender, pero supuse que era una protesta ante mi comentario, así que no le di mayor importancia. Preparé las palomitas en el microondas y las vertí en un recipiente de plástico. Cogí refresco y volví al salón. Lo que me encontré hizo que mi corazón diera otro brinco. A este paso tendría que ir al hospital para que mi padre me hiciese una revisión cardíaca, estaba seguro que tantos cambios de ritmo acabarían en un infarto. Bella estaba acurrucada en el sofá cubierta con una fina manta. Era la imagen más tierna y dulce que había visto jamás. Me senté en el mismo sitio que ocupé minutos atrás y puse el bol de palomitas entre Bella y yo, creando una especie de barrera que me ayudase a no arrastrarla hasta mi pecho y no dejarla moverse de allí en lo que me restaba de vida.

Nuestras manos se rozaron un par de veces, y eso fue suficiente para que yo perdiera la poca concentración que tenía en la película. En ese momento, todo mi mundo era la pequeña niña agazapada a mi lado. Cuando las palomitas se acabaron Bella apartó el recipiente para colocarlo en la mesa. Ya no había nada que me detuviera y, por supuesto, yo no fui capaz de frenarme.

"Puedes apoyarte, si quieres, no voy a morderte." Dije tratando de sonar casual y desenfadado.

"No es necesario, pero gracias."

Al oír su respuesta supe que la iba a asustar de nuevo, pero aún así tuve que arriesgarme. Llevaba tres días sin verla, sin respirar su olor, sin sentir su calor, echándola de menos como un adolescente enamorado y necesitaba sentirla junto a mí.

"De verdad, Bella, no voy a hacer nada. Te lo prometo." Fui sincero en mis intenciones, aunque no estaba seguro de poder controlarme si ella accedía. Al menos tenía que intentarlo. Siempre podía levantarme y marcharme si se me hacia muy duro tenerla tan cerca sin poder si quiera besarla.

Sin articular palabra apoyó su cabeza en mi brazo, pero yo quería más. Levanté mi hombro para que Bella quedara apoyada en mi pecho y rodeada por mi brazo. Vi cómo cerraba los ojos y se relajaba, así que yo hice lo mismo. Me permití disfrutar de su sedoso cabello resbalando entre mis dedos y la suave y sonrosada piel de sus mejillas bajo mis yemas. Si alguien me hubiera preguntado mi definición del paraíso, sin duda sería ésta. Bella protegida entre mis brazos. En este momento me sentía capaz de enfrentar todo y a todos. Lo único imprescindible en mi vida ahora era Bella, el resto era accesorio. Noté cómo la respiración de Bella se acompasaba deduciendo que se había quedado dormida. Dormida entre mis brazos. No creí que la vida pudiera guardar algo mejor, a excepción de despertar cada mañana a su lado. Ahora estaba seguro de que lucharía sin descanso para que algún día eso ocurriese. Yo sin embargo, me obligué a mantenerme despierto, disfrutando de todas y cada una de las sensaciones.

Ya hacía rato que la película había terminado, pero ahí seguía yo, embobado mirando y acariciando a la preciosa niña que dormía entre mis brazos. Decidí llevar a Bella a su habitación para que descansara, y de paso irme yo a mi propia cama. La llevé en brazos y la arropé bien antes de volver al salón a por sus cosas. Encima de la mesa se encontraban sus libros y papeles, su notebook y su móvil. El móvil de Bella encendido. Sin pensármelo dos veces abrí el buzón de mensajes. Había varios de mi hermana Alice, también de un tal Demetri y los que estaba buscando, los de Jacob. Empecé por esos.

_Jake: Está bien, te acompañaré a esa horrible fiesta con tus padres, pero a cambio sacaremos las motos el sábado. Hace mucho que no montamos. Te quiero. J._

Estos mensajes eran anteriores a la muerte de los padres de Bella. La mayoría eran para decidir qué iban a hacer al día siguiente, avisar a Bella de alguna fiesta o fijar una hora para verse. Bella y Jacob eran bastante felices, salían casi todos los días e iban a un montón de fiestas. Seguí ojeando más adelante.

_Jake: ¡Vamos! Seguro que no es tan terrible como parece. Ya sé que preferirías estar en tu casa, pero tienes que ser fuerte. Iré a visitarte tanto como me permitan y si no es suficiente me colaré. Te dije que te seguiría a donde quiera que fueras con una venda en los ojos. Y lo haré. Te quiero. J._

Supuse que se refería a su traslado al orfanato. He de reconocer que su apoyo a Bella era incondicional. Eso me ponía celoso. Seguí leyendo y encontré más mensajes de la época en la que Bella estaba en el hogar de acogida. Había más mensajes del estilo.

También advertí que Jacob le mandaba un mensaje cada noche cuando llegaba a casa y otro antes de dormir. No pude seguir leyendo. Me estaba lastimando al ver la unión que había entre ellos. Lo que estaba tratando de romper era un relación de años, francamente asentada. Alice tenía razón entre ellos dos había una relación muy especial. Conquistar a Bella sería muy complicado. Cerré el buzón de mensajes y bloqueé de nuevo el móvil. Cogí las cosas de Bella y las llevé a su habitación. Me acosté en mi cama y traté de dormirme antes de que Ángela llegase. Por lo menos evitaría la evitaría una noche más.

El martes me levanté temprano y me fui al bufete, tenía que informar a Eric a cerca de las reuniones del fin de semana ya que eran sus clientes asignados y no los míos. El día pasó sin mayores incidentes aunque, por supuesto, no pude dejar de pensar en Bella.

El miércoles mi padre me llamó para que fuera a visitarlos alegando que los tenía olvidados, así que le prometí que iría a su casa a cenar el viernes. Al salir del despacho Eric me interceptó.

"¡Hey! Edward, ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo? Hace mucho tiempo que no nos sentamos a charlar delante de una cerveza."

"Eric, mañana aún es jueves." Respondí. Estaba deseando llegar a mi casa y ver a mi niña. Aunque no pudiera abrazarla o tocarla, me conformaría con verla a escondidas mientras ella dormía.

"No seas agua fiestas. Tampoco te estoy diciendo que nos vayamos de borrachera, sólo que tomemos charlemos un rato. No será más de una hora."

"Ok, está bien, pero no más de una hora."

Fuimos a un bar cercano y pedimos un par de cervezas.

"Bueno, ¿vas a contarme qué es lo que te ocurre?" Preguntó Eric cuando el camarero se alejó.

"No me pasa nada. ¿Por?" Dije haciéndome el desentendido.

"¡Venga ya! Edward, nos conocemos desde hace años y sé que algo te está pasando. Desde hace algo más de una semana tu humor cambia de un momento a otro. Ayer sin ir más lejos estabas radiante y no había manera de quitar esa sonrisa estúpida de tu cara; y hoy sin embargo, estás de un humor de perros. ¿Acaso las cosas no andan bien con Ángela?"

Eric tenía razón, ayer me pasé la mayor parte del día pensando en la sensación de haber tenido a Bella durmiendo entre mis brazos y poder acariciarla mientras admiraba su rostro en calma. Pero hoy no había podido dejar de imaginarla en los brazos de Black y eso me traía loco.

"Lo sé." Afirmé mis cambios de humor pero no respondí a su pregunta con respecto a mi prometida.

Eric suspiró y después añadió:

"Bueno, veo que aún no estás listo para contármelo. Está bien."

Afortunadamente dio el tema por zanjado y me estuvo contando a cerca de sus conquistas. No estuve con Eric mucho más de una hora, pero cuando llegué a casa Bella ya había cenado y Ángela se había ido a trabajar en su turno de noche.

"Buenas noches Bella." No puedo explicar la paz que sentí al verla con su ordenador sentada en el sofá.

"Hola Edward." Saludó amablemente. El plan de no acosarla estaba funcionando. Al menos ya no huía cada vez que yo entraba en una habitación. "Te prepararé la cena mientras te cambias." Dijo apartando su notebook y poniéndose en pie.

"No es necesario Bella, yo puedo hacerlo."

"No te preocupes, no me importa." Ella sonreía igual que yo.

Asentí y me dirigí a mi habitación para quitarme el traje y ponerme un pantalón de algodón y una camiseta. Era increíble la sensación de que Bella cuidara de mí. Era como vivir con ella, como si Bella fuera mi preciosa novia, la que al llegar a casa después de un largo día de trabajo me prepara la cena. Sentí una punzada en el pecho al pensar que esto era sólo una ilusión.

Cené en el salón, viendo la tele mientras Bella trabajaba en su portátil. A pesar de estar en el mismo sofá sentados, igual que el lunes mientras estábamos viendo la película, conseguí controlar mis impulsos de abrazarla y refugiarla entre mis brazos. Conversamos y finalmente ella se fue a la cama. Sin duda esto había alegrado mi día.

El viernes por la noche fui a cenar a casa de mis padres. Se suponía que iba a estar allí toda la familia, es decir, Esme y Carlisle, mis padres; mis hermanos, Emmet y Alice y sus parejas, Rosalie y Jasper respectivamente. Sin embargo cuando llegué todo estaba demasiado en calma. Aún conservaba la llave, así que entré sin llamar al timbre y encontré a mi padre leyendo en uno de los sofás del salón.

"¡Edward! ¡Qué alegría verte! Llevas un par de semanas sin venir. ¿Qué tal todo?"

"Bien, gracias papá. ¿Dónde están todos?" Pregunté extrañado de que Alice no me hubiera asaltado nada más entrar por la puerta y de no oír alguna de las bromas de Emmet.

"¡Oh! Emmet y Rosalie tenían una cena con unos amigos y Alice y Jasper han salido a divertirse con la prima de Ángela y otro chico."

"¿Qué? ¿Con Bella y Jacob?" Dije entre dientes, notando como la furia hacía estragos en mi sistema nervioso.

"Sí, creo que dijo esos nombres, ya sabes que cuando tu hermana está emocionada habla demasiado deprisa como para comprender todo lo que dice." Rió mi padre.

¡No lo podía creer! El día anterior la misma Bella me dijo que no iba a ir a ningún sitio hoy. Sin duda se había escapado o había mentido a Ángela, porque ésta jamás le hubiera dado permiso de salir de noche. Ángela odiaba los clubs y la gente que había en ellos, además de que cualquier cosa podía pasarle. Las imágenes de Bella y Black en un club, bailando a escasos centímetros comenzó a atormentarme. Mi cuerpo se puse rígido y mi mente se nubló de todo raciocinio. Saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo. _¡Mierda! No tengo el número de Bella._ Llamé a Alice para que me dijese inmediatamente dónde estaba y poder recoger a Bella. Apagado. Marqué el número de Jasper. Apagado. _¡Maldita sea! _

"Hijo, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿a quien llamas?"

"¿A dónde han ido?" Mascullé.

"No lo sé Edward, sé que iban a cenar y después a algún club a bailar, pero no sé a donde exactamente. ¿Qué te ocurre?"

"Nada. Lo siento pero no podré quedarme a cenar. Dile a mamá que pasaré a verla en otro momento."

No le di opción de réplica, giré sobre mis talones y me dirigí a la puerta cerrándola tras de mí antes de que mi padre pudiese si quiera parpadear. Conduje hasta casa de forma irresponsable incluso para mí modo de ver la velocidad. Tenía que encontrar la forma de localizar a Bella y traerla a casa inmediatamente. Entré en el apartamento abruptamente y localicé a Ángela en la cocina.

"¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pensé que cenabas con tus padres?"

"Bella se ha escapado con Alice y ha ido a un club, así que dame su número para llamarla ahora mismo e ir a buscarla." Respondí atropelladamente.

Ángela, sin embargo, se echó a reír ante mis palabras. Se acercó a mí y me acarició la mejilla.

"¡Ay! Edward, eres tan adorable... Supongo que tu padre te ha dicho que Alice había salido con Bella." Asentí. "Tu hermana vino esta tarde a casa y estuvo insistiéndole a Bella para salir esta noche, ella no quería, pero ya sabes cómo es Alice, así que finalmente aceptó y yo le di permiso." Me explicó con toda tranquilidad.

"¿Que tú hiciste qué? ¿Cómo que le diste permiso para salir de noche y a un club?" Grité al borde de la histeria.

"Sí, Edward. Bella ya no es una niña, ni tu hermana tampoco. Hoy hablé con su tutor en el instituto y me dijo que es una alumna brillante, incluso más de lo que lo fuiste tú, así que tiene derecho a divertirse un poco. Haz el favor de relajarte y no comportarte como un viejo cascarrabias."

"¿Y si les pasa algo?" Aunque lo que realmente me ahogaba era otro tipo de preocupación: Jacob Black.

"En serio Edward, deja de preocuparte. No van solas, Jasper y Jake van con ellas."

"¿Se supone que eso debiera de tranquilizarme?"

"¡Oh! ¡Por Dios Edward! ¿Es que no has visto bien a Jake? ¡Ese chico es enorme! No creo que nadie se atreva a enfrentarse a él! Y tampoco creo que él deje que algo le ocurra a Bella o a Alice. Y espero que no vuelvas otra vez con el tema del sexo, porque eso ya lo hemos discutido."

Su comentario, lejos de apaciguar mis nervios, me exasperó más aún si es que era posible. Me marché de la cocina y me encerré en mi estudio. Adiós a la posibilidad de ir a buscar a Bella, ella había salido con el permiso de Ángela. Caminé por la habitación de un lado para otro, pero lo único que conseguí fue sentirme encerrado, así que me senté a revisar papeles del trabajo a pesar de que realmente no veía nada de lo que tenía delante. Sólo podía ver a Bella besando a Jacob y cosas peores.

Al cabo de una hora Ángela entró en el estudio para avisarme de que se iba a la cama y hacer un patético intento de seducción.

"Lo siento Ángela, pero aún no puedo acostarme. Mañana he de enviar unos documentos por fax y antes tengo que revisarlos."

"Si vas a esperar despierto a Bella, te recomiendo que no lo hagas." Levanté la vista de los papeles con la confusión llenando mi rostro. "Le he dado permiso para volver a las 4:30."

"¿Qué?" Me puse en pie de golpe estrellando las palmas de mis manos contra la mesa, lo que hizo que Ángela se sobresaltara.

"Lo que has oído Edward. Y no pienso discutir contigo la forma de educar a mi prima. ¡Jamás pensé que podías ser tan retrógrado!" Sentenció antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Me dejé caer abatido en la silla del escritorio de nuevo. Esto iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que había supuesto. Ni siquiera podía soportar que Bella saliera de noche con alguien que no fuera yo. Con Ángela eso nunca me había importado. Eran demasiadas las situaciones que ya había vivido con otras mujeres pero que Bella me hacía sentir de manera completamente distinta, y no sabía cómo manejar mis sentimientos.

Me fui al salón y me serví un whiskey doble. Esta noche prometía ser larga. Me senté en el sofá a oscuras e intenté relajarme. Antes de lo que esperaba escuché la llave entrar lentamente en la cerradura. Eran las 2 de la madrugada. ¿Qué clase de adolescente llega dos horas y media antes de su toque de queda? Sólo Bella. De todas formas esto no aplacó mi furia, al contrario miles de posibilidades se dibujaron en mi mente, y en todas ellas Bella tenía un motivo horrible para volver antes.

"¿Te lo has pasado bien?" Reproché mientras encendía la luz.

Bella estaba muy sorprendida de verme ahí, pero ¿qué esperaba? ¿Que me acostase tranquilamente mientras ella andaba de noche por sabe Dios dónde?

"Pues... la verdad es que sí." Respondió titubeante.

"¡Ah! ¿Sí? ¿Te lo has pasado bien con ese idiota de Black?"

_¿Que tiene ese mocoso estúpido que no tenga yo? Yo pondría el mundo a tus pies si tan sólo me lo pidieras. ¿Por qué él y no yo?_ Su gesto se torció en signo de disgusto y se encaminó hacia el pasillo. La retuve por el brazo evitando que una vez más me dejara plantado con la palabra en la boca.

"¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡No hemos terminado de hablar!" Dije entre dientes.

"¡Suéltame idiota! No tengo nada que hablar contigo." Alzó su cara desafiante. Su tono era duro. Uno que jamás había escuchado de su boca.

"¡No quiero que ese imbécil que tienes por novio te ponga una mano encima! ¿Me oyes? ¡No quiero que te toque!" Escupí al fin.

Después de la forma en la que me había llamado idiota, esperaba que me plantase cara y defendiera a su novio. Pero eso no paso. Lo que dijo fue mil veces peor.

"Edward, me haces daño."

Bella apartó sus ojos anegados de lágrimas de los míos, y eso me dolió más que mil bofetadas. Yo la había lastimado. Me había comportado como un cavernícola, como una bestia sin sentimientos que distaba mucho de ser el perfecto caballero que ella merecía. Inmediatamente solté mi agarre y me alejé un paso para respetar su espacio.

"¡Oh! ¡Dios! ¡Bella! ¿Qué he hecho?" Dije secando sus lágrimas. "Perdóname, yo.... yo... sólo... es que... perdóname, por favor." Sentí la enorme necesidad de abrazarla y me di el lujo.

No huyó. Y eso me calmó un poco. Tenía que hacer que me perdonase por mi comportamiento, pero no sabía muy bien cómo y tenerla entre mis brazos no ayudaba al buen funcionamiento de mi mente. De un momento a otro Bella me apartó.

"Está bien, Edward. No pasa nada." Volvió a mirar al suelo.

Había vuelto a asustar a mi pequeña y dulce niña.

"No, por favor. No te vayas, quédate, por favor. Necesito que me perdones. He sido un animal. Lo siento muchísimo." Comencé a suplicar, pero no tuvo ningún efecto.

"De verdad, no hay nada que perdonar. Ahora si me disculpas estoy cansada."

Se dio la vuelta y se fue a su habitación. Esta vez no la detuve por la fuerza. Era mejor así. Si ella no quería estar conmigo, y después de cómo la había tratado, era totalmente lógico, no debía obligarla. Mañana, con más calma, me disculparía.

Volví a sentarme en el sofá, maldiciéndome internamente por ser tan imbécil y por no controlar mis arranques de novio celoso. ¡_Aún no es tu novia y ya la estás cagando! ¡Eres un artista Cullen!_ Definitivamente esta noche no iba a poder dormir, la parte buena es que tenía muchas horas por delante para planificar una buena disculpa. Estaba de vuelta en el sofá, lamentándome por haber tirado por tierra los avances que había hecho a lo largo de esta semana por mis estúpidos celos. De repente alguien empezó a aporrear la puerta como si quisiera derribarla. Fui hasta la puerta y la abrí. Mi peor pesadilla estaba de pie frente a mí.

"¡Black!"

¿Y si Bella había llamado a Jacob para contarle lo que había pasado y él venía a pedirme cuentas? Si alguien le hiciera daño a ella, sin duda yo le daría una paliza. No me importaba enfrentarme a Black por el amor de Bella, pero en este caso me limitaría a dejarle golpearme, me lo merecía.

"¿Dónde está? ¡Necesito verla!" Estaba angustiado. ¿Qué le había contado Bella para que estuviese en ese estado?

Estaba dispuesto a dejar que me golpeara, pero no iba a permitir que la abrazara y besara en mi presencia. De eso ni hablar.

"¡Ni lo sueñes Black! ¡No voy a permitir que te acerques a ella! ¡Lárgate!"

"¡Apártate!" Dijo golpeando mi hombro.

Me desequilibró por un momento, que aprovechó para entrar en el apartamento en dirección a la habitación de Bella. Rápidamente me gire para detenerlo.

"¡Lárgate de mi casa Black! ¡No voy a permitir que le toques un pelo! ¿Me oyes mocoso? ¡Te romperé esa cara de idiota que tienes si te acercas a ella!" Grité tras él.

Al llegar a la altura de la habitación de Bella, la puerta de enfrente se abrió apareciendo Ángela con cara de dormida y de no comprender absolutamente nada. Ninguno de los dos reparamos en ella. Jacob abrió la habitación de Bella y se paró en el umbral, así que aproveché eso para ponerle una mano en el hombro con la intención de sacarlo a patadas de mi casa. Entonces un rayo iluminó la habitación y algo hizo que Jacob se lanzara hacia adelante. Cruzó la habitación y se arrodilló en el suelo seguido por mí.

Jamás pensé que algo me doliera tanto. Sentí cómo el corazón me fallaba y las piernas ya no me sostenían. Me dejé caer sobre mis rodillas. Bella sollozaba y murmuraba algo que no pude comprender a cerca de un trébol. Su voz reflejaba una angustia infinita, sensación que se me taladraba desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

"¿Qué... qué... Jacob... qué le ocurre?" Me las arreglé para preguntar.

Aunque odiara a este tipo más que a nada en el mundo y fuera mi peor enemigo, tenía que reconocer que él la conocía mucho mejor que yo. Si alguien sabía qué estaba ocurriendo era él.

"Está... está... catatónica." Susurró Ángela detrás de nosotros.

"¡No!" Rugió Jacob como si hubiera oído la más negra de las blasfemias. "Sólo es trastorno por estrés postraumático. Ella está bien." Añadió con tono más comedido esta vez.

¿Bien? ¿Este mocoso ha dicho que está bien? ¿Es que no tiene ojos en la cara? ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo?

"¿Cómo puedes decir que ella está bien? ¿Es que no tienes ojos en la cara? La llevaré al hospital ahora mismo." Tenía que hacer algo para ayudar a Bella. Tenía que cuidar de mi pequeña.

"No te atrevas a tocarla. ¿Acaso crees que es la primera vez que la veo así? Yo cuidaré de ella. Sal de aquí." Masculló dejando traslucir la aversión que sentía por mí.

Si pensaba que iba a abandonar a Bella en este estado, Black estaba más que equivocado.

"Ni hablar. No me fío de ti. Bella necesita un médico."

Alargué el brazo para coger a Bella en brazos sin saber que ese gesto me costaría caro.

"¡No me toques..... Nooooo..... Déjame....Nooooo..... Por favor......!" Gritó Bella alejándose de mí como si fuera el peor de los monstruos. Y realmente lo era. Ella estaba así por mi culpa.

"Bella..." Dije mientras me rompía por dentro.

Caí hacia atrás quedándome sentado en el duro suelo. Esto no podía estar pasando. Ella no podía estar así por mi causa. Ella jamás podría perdonarme y yo no podría volver a mirarla a los ojos. Bella era un ángel bajado del cielo y yo la había tratado como si fuera una cualquiera. La había gritado y zarandeado por salir con su novio a divertirse. ¿Qué estaba mal en mi cabeza? Ella no había hecho nada malo y yo sin embargo me había comportado como un patán.

Sentí que algo tiraba de mí y me dejé ir. No podía seguir viendo el dolor y el terror en sus ojos. Ella estaba aterrorizada, por mi culpa. De repente me encontré sentado en la cocina frente a una taza de café recién hecho.

"Cálmate Edward. Bella va a estar bien." Anunció Ángela de pie a mi lado mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

"Ángela, ¿por qué está así?" Tenía que preguntar, aunque esto confirmara mis sospechas.

Ángela se encogió de hombros preparándose para responder. "El estrés postraumático se da en personas que han sufrido una situación de estrés muy fuerte. Digamos que su mente se protege de algo que no puede soportar. Edward, es normal. Ella ha perdido a sus padres, ha sufrido mucho en las últimas semanas."

Ángela era tan buena y tan compresiva... ¿Seguiría ella opinando lo mismo si supiera que fui el culpable de la situación de Bella?

"¿Por qué se alteró tanto Jacob cuando dijiste que estaba catatónica?"

"Pues porque el estrés postraumático no tiene mayores repercusiones médicas, quiero decir, que se desencadena por un hecho demasiado duro para el paciente, pero es superable. Sin embargo la catatonia implica algún tipo de enfermedad mental grave como esquizofrenia, psicosis maníaco-depresiva o incluso un tumor. La catatonia es síntoma de muchas enfermedades que requerirían internamiento." Suspiró antes de continuar. "Edward, ya sé que esto no te gusta nada, pero por favor te pido que tratemos de ayudar a mi prima. Somos la única familia que tiene y ella ha sufrido demasiado. Lo ocurrido esta noche es prueba de ello. Lo mejor es que no la presionemos si ella no quiere hablar del tema, cuando tenga la suficiente confianza con nosotros Bella decidirá contárnoslo por sí misma." Un asentimiento fue mi única respuesta.

El nudo de mi estómago aflojó un poco al saber que este episodio no traía consigo ninguna enfermedad de gravedad, pero estaba muy lejos de deshacerse. Aparté la taza de café intacta, sintiéndome incapaz de hacer pasar nada a través de mi garganta. Apoyé mis brazos sobre la mesa y dejé reposar mi cabeza sobre los mismos. Sentía como me iba rompiendo a pedazos con cada grito de desesperación que se oía en la habitación contigua. Yo era el causante del estado de Bella.

¿Encontraría la manera de disculparme por esto? ¿Podría perdonarme algún día? Esperaba que así fuera, porque ahora que ella había entrado en mi vida, jamás podría dejarla marchas, al menos si quería conservar mi cordura. Cada día comprobaba cómo estar alejado de Bella me ponía ansioso. No saber qué estaba haciendo ella en ese momento o si le había ocurrido algo.

Cada hora Ángela entraba en la habitación de Bella y cambiaba unas palabras con Jacob. Las horas pasaron hasta que amaneció. Ni Ángela ni yo nos acostamos. Ella deambuló sin rumbo por la casa mientras yo me quedé clavado en la mesa de la cocina, intentado acallar mis pensamientos de culpa. De repente y sin previo aviso, unas carcajadas inundaron la casa. Jacob Black. ¿Cómo era capaz estar tan despreocupado después de oír los gritos de horror de Bella? Las carcajadas aumentaron de volumen y después un golpe sordo seguido de una queja, esta vez por parte de Bella. Parecía como si alguien se hubiera caído al suelo. ¿Habría sido Bella? ¿Estaría bien? En un acto reflejo me levanté de la mesa para ir a comprobar que Bella se encontrara bien, pero entonces las terribles imágenes de sus gritos cuando rocé su brazo se agolparon en mi mente, bloqueando todo mi cuerpo. Ángela entró en la cocina y sirvió una taza de café para cada ambos. Tomó la suya y se sentó en el lugar que yo había ocupado durante toda la noche, así que cogí mi taza y me apoyé en la ventana.

Volvieron a escucharse voces y risas, pero esta vez avanzando por el pasillo. Pude distinguir perfectamente la voz de Bella, aunque no supe lo que decía. Parecía normal, como cualquier otro día, como si esta noche hubiese sido un mal sueño. _Ojalá lo fuera._ Jacob entró en la cocina con mi pequeña y dulce niña sobre uno de sus hombros y ambos reían divertidos. Desde luego esto me enfureció.

"Buenos días." Dijo Jacob mientras posaba a Bella en el suelo.

Ella estaba de espaldas a mí aún, así que no pude evaluar su expresión mientras todavía estaba envalentonado por la punzada de los celos, pero en cuanto noté que su cuerpo se tensaba la discusión de anoche en la que yo tan mal la traté se reprodujo tras mis párpados y no pude hacer otra cosa que baja la cabeza avergonzado hasta hundir mi vista en el café.

"Buenos días." Susurró Bella.

"Buenos días Bella, ¿cómo te encuentras?" Preguntó Ángela con excesiva alegría.

"Bien, gracias. Un poco cansada quizá. Veréis, yo quería..."

"Bella, si te vas a disculpar, olvídalo, ni se te ocurra. No hay nada por lo que tengas que pedirnos perdón. Tampoco tienes que hablar de ello si no quieres. Si en algún momento necesitas conversar y desahogarte, tanto Edward como yo estaremos aquí para ti." Ángela siempre era muy comprensiva, pero ¿lo sería tanto si supiese lo que estaba ocurriendo a sus espaldas?

Yo había provocado todo esto, acosándola y gritándola, ¿y que hacía Ángela? Decirle que yo estaba a su disposición si quería hablar de lo ocurrido. Apreté mi mano tanto que por un momento creí que la taza se iba a hacer añicos. La posé suavemente y salí de ahí. Pasé junto a Bella y no pude evitar la tentación de chocar el hombro de Jacob con el mío al pasar a su lado. Era infantil, lo sabía, pero la sola idea de que él sí podía cuidar de ella mientras se encontraba en ese estado mientras que yo era repelido con gritos de horror, me ponía enfermo. Alcancé a escuchar las risotadas de Black en la cocina pero traté de ignorarlas, por el bien de todos.

Me encerré en mi estudio, Tenía ganas de destrozar todo lo que encontrase a mi paso, tirar abajo las estanterías llenas de libros, destrozar los cuadros, lanzar por el aire todos y cada uno de los papeles que había allí, partir en dos la mesa de café... No sé cómo logré controlarme y lo ´que hice en lugar de canalizar mis frustraciones hacia la violencia, fue llorar. Llorar como un niño. Llorar como un estúpido. Llorar como el idiota que iba a perder al amor de su vida incluso antes de que fuera suya, tan sólo por no saber medir sus palabras. No podía creer lo idiota que había sido. ¿Cómo no supe que esto podía pasar? Ella era demasiado frágil.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, supuse que sería Ángela, pero yo no estaba en condiciones de hablar con nadie. Esperé que mi falta de respuesta desalentara a mi prometida al otro lado de la puerta, pero me equivoqué, volvieron a llamar.

"No quiero ver a nadie." Grité recomponiendo mi voz lo más que pude.

Oí como la puerta se abría tras de mí y me tapé la cara con las manos intentando ocultar mis lágrimas y controlar mis sollozos.

"He dicho que no quiero hablar con nadie." Repetí con voz ahogada, esperando que esta vez Ángela desistiera de mantener cualquier tipo de conversación.

"Te he traído café." Era su voz. Dulce y cálida como siempre. Ya no estaba embargada por el dolor y la agonía, y eso hizo que mi corazón se saltara un latido con la correspondiente punzada de dolor en mi pecho.

Levanté mi rostro girándome hacia ella, y no me importó que viera mis lágrimas.

"Bella..." Fue lo único que pude articular.

Yo la había dañado hasta un punto indescriptible y sin embargo ella estaba ahí, frente a mí, con total calma. No me reprimí ni un segundo más y recorrí la distancia que nos separaba para estrecharla entre mis brazos.

"Bella, ¡tienes que perdonarme, yo... yo no quería... perdóname por favor! Haré lo que sea pero, por favor, no me dejes." Estaba suplicando, sí. Y no me importaba. Lo haría una y mil veces con tal de que ella no se alejara de mí. Me arrastraría de rodillas si ella lo consideraba necesario.

Bella intentó apartarme pero yo no estaba listo para que hubiera distancia entre nosotros, así que apreté mi agarre. Ella cedió, pero a cambio preguntó:

"Edward, ¿De qué me estás hablando?"

¿Qué? ¿Acaso ella no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado anoche? Podría haberme hecho el desentendido, pero las palabras me traicionaron saliendo de mi boca apresuradamente.

"Todo esto es por mi culpa, yo..."

Volvió a apoyar sus manos en mi pecho para separarnos, pero esta vez, aplicando más fuerza. Cedí.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo?" Preguntó con evidente confusión y una nota en su voz que no supe descifrar.

"Black dijo que tenías estrés postraumático. Es mi culpa Bella, yo te grité y... yo no quise, de verdad, lo siento, no sabía que esto podía pasar. No quiero volver a verte así, no lo soportaría. Pero es que al pensar que el idiota de Black y tú..." Ella me interrumpió cuando una nueva oleada de celos mi golpeaba a la vez que las imágenes que se habían formado en mi cabeza mientras ella estaba en el club volvían a mi cabeza.

"¡Para Edward!" Dijo curvando sus labios en una genuina sonrisa. "Nada de esto no es culpa tuya. ¡Ni si quiera me acordaba de lo que pasó anoche!" Añadió secando mis lágrimas con su exquisito tacto y apretando su pequeño cuerpo contra el mío en el más maravilloso de los abrazos.

Sentir su cuerpo contra el mío me paralizó por completo. Una enorme paz reemplazó a la angustia anterior. Tan sólo era capaz de sentir la maravillosa calidez que emanaba. Pero demasiado rápido la realidad me abofeteó. Si yo no era el causante de su estado, entonces ¿quién era? ¿qué le había ocurrido que le había lastimado tanto? Y lo más importante, ¿quién había sido el responsable de ello? Porque le iba a hacer pagar todas y cada una de las lágrimas derramadas por mi preciosa niña.

"Entonces, ¿qué paso? ¿Quién te lastimó?" Traté de que mi voz sonase lo más controlada posible, pero no estuve muy seguro de haber hecho un buen trabajo.

"Edward, no quiero hablar de eso ahora." Respondió con su dulce voz.

Al notar que apretaba más nuestra unión, nada más importó. Poco a poco yo me ganaría su confianza, y esperaría pacientemente a que ella misma me lo contara.

"Está bien."

Besé su frente y la conduje hasta el sofá. Allí nos sentamos unidos en nuestro abrazo. Una vez más, me concentré en sentir a Bella conmigo, sin permitirme pensar en nada más. Sólo ella y yo.

No estaba dormido pero tampoco estaba plenamente consciente. Definitivamente tanto mi cuerpo como mi mente acusaba la tensión de la noche pasada. De la nada salió esa voz, la que se había convertido en mi peor pesadilla durante los últimos días.

"¡Bella!" Jacob Black.

Bella se sobresaltó a mi lado, parpadeando rápidamente, pero yo no solté mi agarre, manteniéndola contra mi pecho. El maldito mocoso no tenía derecho a interrumpir nuestro momento.

"Lárgate Black" Dije entre dientes en el tono más amenazador de que fui capaz.

"¡Suéltala imbécil!" Ladró acercándose para coger a Bella por el brazo.

Me levanté y me interpuse entre ellos.

"No te atrevas a tocarla." Clavé mi mirada en sus ojos que se encontraban unos centímetros por encima de los míos. Ángela tenía razón, este mocoso era enorme.

Retrocedió un paso y yo estaba a punto de cantar victoria cuando su rostro cambio de la ira a una actitud sumamente seria.

"Bella, sal de aquí." Bella se puso en pie con clara intención de replicar, pero él se anticipó. "¡Ahora!" Bramó.

Bella dio un paso hacia Jacob sin amilanarse, pero entonces se miraron a los ojos durante un par de segundos y ella salió de la habitación dando un portazo tras de sí. Las palabras de Alice rebotaron en mi mente.

_"La verdad es que tienen una relación bastante extraña, es una conexión muy especial. Podría decirse que ambos se ven el alma tan solo con mirarse a los ojos."_

Estaba absorto las palabras de mi hermana. Realmente sí estaban conectados a un nivel que yo ni si quiera podía comprender. Acababan de tener un discusión sin decir ni una palabra. Era algo que jamás había visto y mucho menos sentido. Sentía envidia y celos. ¿Por qué él y no yo?

"Edward, no voy a repetirte esto más. Aléjate de Bella. Déjala en paz. Tu eres el prometido de Ángela, no eres para ella."

Su tono de voz era calmado en la superficie, pero bajo ésta se vislumbraba una gran tensión.

"Voy a pelear por ella, no importa lo que digas."

"No voy a discutir esto contigo Cullen. ¡No sabes nada de ella, no la conoces, no sabes por lo que ha pasado!" Su voz empezó siendo calmada, pero progresivamente se fue tornando oscura y cargada de rabia.

"Tú sabes lo que le pasó, ¿verdad?" El giro de la conversación le sorprendió. Aproveché que sus defensas estaban bajas. "Quiero saber quién lastimó a Bella. ¡Dímelo Jacob! ¡Quiero que paguen por lo que está sufriendo!" Esta vez mi voz también se alzó por la furia.

Jamás me esperé la respuesta de Black. Se echó a reír.

"¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Superman?" Dijo entre carcajadas. "Olvídalo Cullen. Ocúpate de tus asuntos y de tu prometida, y deja a Bella en paz." Sin darme oportunidad de nada más salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Gritó algo y después salió del apartamento.

Ese muchacho era realmente irritante, pero definitivamente nada ni nadie iba a alejarme de Bella, y se lo iba a hacer saber a ella en ese mismo instante.

* * *

Gracias a todos por vuestros favourites y alertas!!

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo! Nos leemos pronto!!

Un beso enorme para todos!!

B.


	16. Tiempo Juntos

Hey! Hola a todas!!

En primer lugar, muchas gracias por estar ahí! Siento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero me ha sido realmente imposible! He estado muy liado arreglando papeles porque he encontrado trabajo de lo que estudie! Es por eso que no os tengo muy buenas noticias! No voy a poder actualizar tan a menudo como lo estaba haciendo.

En principio voy a trabajar 15 días seguidos y a descansar otros 15, pero en verano trabajaré 20 y descansaré 10. Sí es un horario extraño, lo sé, pero es que soy piloto de helicóptero apagafuegos! Y tengo que estar de guardia todo el día en la base por si hay algún aviso. De todas formas quiero que sepais que NO voy a abandonar esta historia. No os preocupeis por eso. Simplemente tendreis que tener un poco más de paciencia conmigo! Jejeje!!

Bueno, este capítulo no es especialmente emocionante, o al menos a mí no me lo parece, pero en el siguiente Edward y Bella van a estar juntitos y solitos! Jejeje! Os dejo el capítulo y os adelanto que en este capítulo aparece el 'verdadero' nombre de Bella. Ahí va!!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 16: Tiempo Juntos

Bella PoV

"¡Bella!" La voz de Jacob resonó de la nada.

Me desperté sin entender nada de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. Pocas veces me habían despertado de un sueño tan profundo, pero me sentía como anestesiada, mi cuerpo no respondía y las voces se oían distorsionadas, lejanas.

"Lárgate Black" Masculló Edward a mi lado.

"¡Suéltala imbécil!" Contrarrestó Jake.

Estaban discutiendo, mi cerebro procesaba eso, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Era como si yo no estuviera presente. No noté que el brazo de Edward me rodeaba hasta que lo quitó de su lugar para ponerse en pie. Parpadeé un par de veces más y mi visión fue haciéndose más nítida.

"Bella, sal de aquí." La alusión de Jacob hizo que la bruma terminara de disiparse. Me levanté y me acerqué a él para decirle que se largara, pero una vez más, él se anticipó a mis intenciones. "¡Ahora!" Bramó.

Jake pocas veces me hablaba en un tono tan duro. Su voz hizo que mi corazón se encogiera, pero afortunadamente no hubo reflejo físico de eso. De todas formas era comprensible, yo le había prometido alejarme de Edward y estaba haciendo todo lo contrario. Miré a Jake directamente a los ojos. No me hacía falta hablar para discutir con él, nos conocíamos demasiado bien. Esta conversación no me gustó nada, lo que los ojos de Jacob decían era algo así como: 'O sales ahora mismo de la habitación o llamo a Demetri para que le dé una paliza a este tipo.' Lo peor es que ambos eran capaces de hacerlo, Jake de llamar a Demetri y Demetri de darle una paliza a Edward. La discusión estaba perdida. Salí del estudio descargando en la puerta toda la ira que sentía y me tiré encima de mi cama tapándome la cabeza con la almohada.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que oí la puerta del estudio cerrarse.

"Te llamaré más tarde, ¡no te quepa duda!" Gritó Jake en el pasillo. Y después sonó la puerta del apartamento.

No podía culparle por estar enfadado, yo era la que no estaba haciendo las cosas correctamente. Si no supusiera doblegar mi orgullo y darle la razón al tozudo de mi amigo, le pediría disculpas, pero eso sólo sería echarle gasolina a su ya naturalmente inflamado ego. Ya le pediría disculpas por otra cosa.

Conecté mi Ipod, con la cara todavía bajo la almohada, como si así pudiese esconderme del mundo y de mis problemas. Estaba terminando la primera canción cuando sentí como un peso hundía el borde de mi cama y que alguien desconectaba los cascos de mi Mp4. Apreté más fuerte la almohada contra mí.

"¿No te habías largado Jacob? Pues hazlo porque no quiero hablar contigo." Dije en el tono más áspero que me fue posible.

"No voy a irme." La suave voz de Edward me hizo sobresaltar.

"¡Oh! Pensé que Jacob vendría a regañarme."

"Bella, necesito hablar contigo." Tomó mi mentón para obligarme a mirarlo a los ojos. "Quiero que sepas que nada ni nadie me va alejar jamás de ti. Sólo me iré de tu lado cuando tú me pidas que lo haga." Rió sin ganas y añadió: "Y aún así, no creo que fuera capaz de dejarte."

En ese preciso instante, perdida en sus profundos ojos verdes, quise creerle, quise pensar que él no estaba comprometido y que yo realmente era una simple adolescente deslumbrada por un hombre maravilloso; que no le estaba engañando, ocultándole mi nombre y mi fortuna, negándome a contarle mi historia y mi sufrimiento. Sin embargo fueron sus propias palabras las que me sacaron de mi sueño.

"No sé que me has hecho Isabella, pero no puedo vivir sin ti."

Yo no era ella. Yo no era Isabella. Si él me hubiera llamado Bella, esto jamás hubiera pasado, pero tuvo que decir ese nombre que no me pertenecía, Isabella.

Aparté su mano bruscamente y me levanté de la cama.

"¡Jamás vuelvas a llamarme así! ¡Mi nombre es Bella!" Grité descontroladamente. Intenté frenarme pero las palabras salían a borbotones. "¡Sal de mi habitación! ¡Quiero estar sola!" Esta vez mi voz sonaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Edward recompuso su cara de asombro ante mi repentino ataque de histeria y se acercó a mí bastante seguro de sí mismo, aunque el temor se reflejaba en sus ojos. Una vez más me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, así que apreté la mandíbula para tratar de mantener a raya la humedad de mis lacrimales.

"¿No has escuchado lo que acabo de decirte? No voy a dejarte Bella, no voy a alejarme de ti."

Iba a replicarle algo a cerca de ser el prometido de mi prima, pero lo que fuera que iba a decir se me olvidó cuando me rodeó con sus brazos y me presionó contra su pecho. Me sentía tan bien que dejé ir todas mis emociones y permití que mis ojos se desbordaran. Edward se separó de mí y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. Miró fijamente mis labios durante un par de segundos y supe que me iba a besar, y que aunque quisiera, no podría resistirme. Sin embargo besó mi frente, dejándome un poco desilusionada, y nos tumbó en la cama, abrazándome con un poco más de fuerza de lo que resultaba cómodo, pero no me importó, simplemente me relajé y disfruté de su cercanía.

Estaba profundamente dormida cuando me despertó el insistente sonido de mi móvil. Se calló, pero volvió a sonar. Volvió a callarse, y después vino una nueva ronda de estridentes ruidos. Contesté de mala gana sin mirar el identificador.

"¿¡Qué!?"

"¿Bella?" Dijo una voz titubeante al otro lado de la línea.

"Sí." Definitivamente no estaba teniendo un buen despertar.

"Soy Seth. Verás... Demetri me dijo que necesitabas hablar conmigo."

Me desperecé y me senté en la cama, como si eso pudiera aclarar mi voz y hacerme parecer menos adormilada.

"Lo siento Seth, me acabo de despertar, pasé una mala noche. ¿Qué te parece si quedamos mañana en Port Angeles?"

"¡Eso sería estupendo! Pero no hace falta que vengas hasta aquí, yo puedo ir a donde tú quieras." ¿Por qué me parecía que Seth estaba nervioso?

"Está bien Seth, no te preocupes, tengo que ir a Port Angeles de todas maneras, quiero visitar a Alfred y a Martha. Otra cosa, necesito ver a Leah, llámala para que venga en cuanto pueda, tengo que cambiar mi testamento. Sé que está ocupada, así que no tiene por qué ser mañana, pero no quiero alargar esto mucho más."

Después de la muerte de mis padres era necesario cambiar mi testamento, ya que mis principales herederos eran ellos. Mi fortuna personal no era tan grande como la de mis padres, pero sin duda la suma era a tener en cuenta, resolvería la vida de cualquiera y la de sus hijos y nietos. No era algo que debiera de hacerse de un día para otro, pero sí debiera de hacerlo pronto.

Leah era la hermana mayor de Seth. Tenía un bufete en Nueva York en el que llevaban la mayor parte de mis asuntos legales. Había algo más de tres horas de avión desde NY hasta Seattle seguidas de otras tres horas por carretera hasta Port Angeles y Leah era una mujer muy ocupada, así que no le exigí inmediatez.

"Está bien, hablaré con mi hermana lo antes posible. Nos vemos mañana en tu casa. Cuídate Bella."

"Igual." Respondí.

Justo después de colgar llamaron a mi puerta y como respuesta mi corazón se aceleró.

"Adelante." Susurré.

La decepción se hizo presente cuando mi prima atravesó el umbral con una bandeja de comida en la mano.

"Hola Bella." Me sonrió mientras se acercaba. "La hora de la comida ya ha pasado, pero estabas tan profundamente dormida que no quise despertarte." Me entregó la comida y entonces noté todo el apetito que tenía.

Empecé a comer después de agradecerle. Ella por su parte se sentó a mi lado.

"Jake me ha dicho que mañana iréis a Port Angeles a pasar el día."

"Sí, iba a pedirte permiso esta tarde. Quiero ir al Orfanato a visitar a Jessica." Le comenté. Obviamente omití que iba a visitar a mi mayordomo y a mi ama de llaves y que tenía una reunión con el cantable.

"¡Eso suena genial! Había pensado que Edward y yo podíamos ir con vosotros y pasar el día por ahí. Si a tu amiga le dan permiso de salir podríamos ir a cine y a cenar o algo así." Parecía realmente emocionada.

Tenía que evitar que ellos vinieran con nosotros, eso eliminaría mis posibilidades de reunirme con Seth, y realmente necesitaba verlo. Estábamos entrando en la tercera semana de noviembre y se acercaba el cierre de año, necesitaba darle instrucciones.

"Bueno... no sé Ángela... Jake y Edward parecen no llevarse muy bien y... no sé si sería muy buena idea juntarlos durante toda una tarde." Me agarré a los más obvio para hacerla desistir.

"Sí, lo sé, pero tenía la esperanza de que si se conocían un poco... se llevarían mejor o por lo menos se tolerarían. Edward es un buen hombre, nunca le había visto comportarse así con alguien, no sé qué le pasa." Su voz iba perdiendo fuerza a medida que hablaba.

"Bueno, ¡Jake no es ningún santo! Es un chico maravilloso, pero... a veces... en fin." Terminé encogiéndome de hombros.

"Discúlpame, pero mi turno empieza en un par de horas y antes de eso tengo un montón de papeleo por hacer, así que me tengo que marchar ya. Nos vemos mañana." Dijo levantándose de mi cama.

"¿No vendrás a cenar?" No sabía si esto me alegraba o no.

"No, mi turno acaba tarde." Suspiró y se marchó.

Terminé de comer intentando reunir el valor para lo que tenía que hacer. Cuando el plato estuvo vacío, aparté la bandeja y cogí el teléfono. Un tono. Dos tonos.

"¡Bella!"

"Hola Jake"

"¿No habíamos quedado en que yo te llamaría?"

"¿Es que todavía no estás listo para disculparte? No es necesario que prepares un discurso, me basta con que digas 'lo siento'." Tenía muy claro que yo no había hecho nada malo, así que el que tenía que disculparse por el espectáculo patrocinado por Testosterona S.A., era él.

"¡¿Disculparme?! ¿¡Yo!? ¡Estás loca!" Cuando Jake gritaba yo solía perder los papeles y gritaba más, entonces él subía más el tono de la conversación, era un círculo vicioso que no se rompía hasta que yo colgaba. "¡En todo caso el que tiene que disculparse es ese idiota de Cullen!"

"¡Basta Jacob! ¡Él no ha hecho nada, no tiene por qué pedir perdón! ¡El único que se ha excedido aquí eres tú!" Contraataqué.

"¡¿Yo?! ¡No puedo creer lo que oigo!" Ladró exasperado.

"¿Ah, no? ¿¡Qué fue todo ese numerito de 'Bella sal de aquí' 'Ahora'?!" Dije imitando su voz al repetir sus frases. "¡Te dije que no te metieras en mis asuntos, que yo manejaría esto!" Para ese momento yo ya me había levantado de la cama y caminaba por la habitación de un lado a otro.

"¡Y si tú manejaras tus asuntos con coherencia yo no tendría que meterme en nada! ¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Sólo te van los chicos problemáticos? ¡Parece que no aprendiste la lección con Alec!"

"Jacob." Dije sin aire.

El teléfono se me resbaló de las manos y mis piernas se doblaron, dejándome caer de rodillas en el suelo con un golpe sordo. ¿Cómo había podido Jake echarme en cara que mi relación con Alec había sido la causa de la muerte de mi hermano? De él no me lo esperaba. El pecho comenzó a dolerme y mi visión se volvió borrosa. Sentí que unos brazos me envolvían y me levantaban del suelo.

"¡Bella! ¿Qué pasa? ¡No me asustes! ¿Qué te ocurre?"

Parpadeé varias veces hasta que mi vista se aclaró y vi a Edward frente a mí con los ojos muy abiertos mientras me zarandeaba levemente. Salí de mi trance para agacharme a buscar el teléfono y pulsar el botón rojo mientras oía a Jake llamarme desde el otro lado de la línea.

"¿Bella?" Volvió a llamarme Edward con auténtica ansiedad.

"Estoy bien, no es nada." Le ofrecí lo que pretendía ser un sonrisa y me encerré en el baño a darme una ducha.

Sé que estuve mucho rato dentro bajo el agua, pero no sabría precisar cuánto, ya que ni si quiera sabía la hora que era cuando me metí. Cuando salí de mi encierro Edward me esperaba en el salón en completo silencio.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó haciéndome notar que estaba preocupado.

"Sip." Esta vez mi sonrisa fue más sincera.

Estaba girándome para irme a mi habitación cuando volvió a hablar.

"Tu móvil no ha dejado de sonar." Agitó mi teléfono en el aire.

Todos los archivos de las empresas estaban bajo contraseña, así que no me preocupé. De todas formas, Edward jamás sería capaz de leer mis mails o mis mensajes. Revisé las llamadas, eran todas de Jacob. De ninguna manera iba a llamarlo. Me había dolido demasiado lo que me había dicho. Le envié un mensaje a Demetri, advirtiéndole que iba a apagar mi móvil, no quería rayones en ninguno de mis coches.

"_Voy estar offline. Si necesitas algo, sea lo que sea, tendrá que esperar. Mañana iré por casa, tengo una reunión con Seth. Quizá necesite que me recojas, te avisaré si es el caso. Te quiero. B."_

"¿Qué vamos a hacer esta tarde?" Preguntó Edward cuando apagué el teléfono.

La pregunta me pilló desprevenida. Pude sentir cómo la confusión y la desconfianza se apoderaban de mi expresión, pero sin embargo el mantuvo su impecable sonrisa.

"Eehh... yo... pues... no sé." ¿Por qué Demetri me había enseñado a matar a un hombre con un bolígrafo y no me había enseñado a hablar sin parecer retrasada mental?

"Podemos ir al cine o al teatro. También podemos ir a dar un paseo o de compras. Por cierto, tengo algo para ti." Jamás lo había visto sonreír tan ampliamente.

Se levantó de un salto y entró en el estudio. Salió con la misma velocidad mientras yo me había quedado estática en mi sitio. Me tendió un sobre blanco.

"Ábrelo." Susurró.

Hice lo que me ordenó. Abrí el sobre y le di la vuelta para que su contenido cayese en mi mano. Una tarjeta de crédito de color plata brillaba bajo la luz. Una Visa Platinum. Nunca había visto una y me preguntaba cuál sería su límite. En cierto modo era interesante tener una tarjeta de ese tipo, jamás había visto una, las mías eran de las que no tienen tope. De todos modos no podía aceptarlo, yo tenía mi propio dinero. Le había entregado a Jacob una suma más que exagerada de dinero en diferentes monedas, por si surgía algún imprevisto hasta mi cumpleaños. Y, siguiendo las enseñanzas de mi abuelo y de mi padre, había creado una red de empresas fantasma de la que nadie conocía su existencia, ni siquiera Seth, Jake o Demetri. Nadie. Sólo por si acaso. B&B Enterprises. Por supuesto la correspondiente tarjeta se encontraba a mano para mí, y sería esta la que tendría que utilizar en caso de querer comprar algo, ya que no podía tocar ninguna de mis otras cuentas sin permiso de Ángela, y puesto que le había ocultado la existencia de las mismas... creo que no sería muy apropiado. Se supone que debía vivir como una adolescente normal durante estos meses, lo que implicaba cero lujos, pero no podía evitar guardarme un as en la manga, al fin y al cabo, para eso me habían educado.

"Edward... yo no puedo aceptarla." Musité agradecida por su gesto.

"¿Cómo que no? ¡Claro que puedes! Es más, la aceptarás." Me miró tan profundamente que por un momento perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos. "Puedes hacer todas las compras que quieras."

"¿Ángela está de acuerdo?" ¿Por qué la nombre? Soy idiota.

Su sonrisa despareció por un momento y pareció contrariado, pero rápidamente se recompuso, aunque su gesto ahora era severo.

"Ella no lo sabe. Ángela no tiene nada que ver con esto."

"En serio, no puedo aceptarla." Y menos a escondidas de Ángela, añadí para mí.

Edward suspiró y se puso serio.

"Bella, no te estoy preguntando ni te estoy pidiendo opinión. Ángela no está enterada porque no tenemos cuentas conjuntas. Este apartamento lo heredó de su padre, así que cuando me trasladé aquí me pareció lo más justo hacerme cargo de los gastos del piso, es lo único que tenemos en común. La tarjeta está asociada a mi cuenta bancaria personal, y yo, con mi dinero hago lo que quiero."

"Pero..." Le interrumpí, pero no me dejó seguir. Me silenció poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios.

"Y lo que quiero es que tengas todo lo que mereces y más. Esto es sólo el principio."

Se acercó a mi con una sonrisa torcida que me robó el aliento, sosteniendo mi rostro con su mano y me hundí en sus ojos. En ese momento supe que había perdido la discusión. Asentí solamente un vez y él me estrelló contra su pecho.

"Esa es mi chica." Murmuró contra mi cabello. Beso el tope de mi cabeza y se separó de mí para adentrarse en el pasillo. "Me daré una ducha mientras te arreglas y después saldremos a divertirnos."

Una vez que sus ojos y el calor de su cuerpo dejaron de nublarme el juicio caí en la cuenta de que ya tenía planes para esta tarde.

"¡Espera, Edward!" Lo llamé justo antes de que entrara en su habitación. El se giró sonriente. "Ya he quedado con Alice y Jasper para salir esta tarde." Lo intenté, pero creo que no disimulé muy bien la nota de tristeza de mi voz.

"Estupendo, saldremos con ellos entonces." Dijo ensanchando aún más su hermosa sonrisa.

Una vez más me perdí en el verde de su mirada y lo único que pude hace fue mover una vez la cabeza en sentido afirmativo. Me dí una ducha rápida y me vestí, unos jeans, una camiseta y un abrigo de paño. Cogí unas zapatillas, pero decidí que en honor a Alice y para no oír sus quejas, me pondría unos botines con un poco de tacón. Fui al salón con mi bolso en la mano y mi nueva tarjeta de crédito en la cartera. Aunque no tenía ninguna intención de utilizarla, sentía como si pesara diez kilos. Levanté la vista del suelo y me encontré con un ángel de pie, apoyado contra el respaldo del sofá. Me sonreía radiante. Hasta hoy no lo había visto vestido de manera informal, llevaba unos vaqueros algo desgastados, una camisa y una cazadora. De repente se echó a reír sin motivo aparente y yo me pregunté si se me había olvidado ponerme alguna parte esencial de mi vestuario, como por ejemplo los pantalones o la camiseta.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunté nerviosa mientras comprobaba que todo estuviera en su sitio.

"Vamos a juego." Anunció sonriente.

Efectivamente, ambos llevábamos jeans, mi camiseta y su camisa eran del mismo tono ocre y nuestros abrigos eran de color negro. Al darme cuenta acompañé sus risas. Era sumamente ridículo, pero me hacía sentir extrañamente bien.

Nos dirigimos en su coche a la cafetería en la que había quedado con Alice y Jasper, quienes ya se encontraban sentados en una mesa.

"¿Edward?" Preguntó mi pequeña amiga extrañada.

"¿Alice?" Respondió Edward en tono juguetón.

Ella rápidamente se giró hacia mí interrogándome con la mirada. En ese momento me di cuenta de que Edward llevaba su mano puesta en la parte inferior de mi espalda y sentí cómo el calor inundaba mis mejillas. Me parecía algo tan natural que ni siquiera lo había notado.

"Intenté darle esquinazo, pero se empeñó en venir." Me encogí de hombros intentando ser casual y suplicando interiormente para que una pequeña broma desviara la atención de mi sonrojo.

Alice se sacudió la cabeza y cambió de tema, a uno que no quería tocar.

"Jacob me ha llamado." Anunció intimidántemente seria. Edward emitió un sonido de disgusto a mi lado. Ante mi falta de respuesta Alice continuó. "Parecía angustiado. Me contó que te había dicho algo horrible y que necesitaba pedirte disculpas, pero que no querías hablar con él."

"No es mi intención ser grosera, pero Alice, métete en tus asuntos."

"Pero Bella yo..." Intentó replicar.

"No, Alice. Deja a Bella en paz." Zanjó Edward. Me miró y sonrió. "¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine?"

La mueca que había provocado el comentario de Edward en la cara de Alice desapareció para ser reemplazada por una sonrisa deslumbrante.

"¡Sí! ¡Vamos al cine del centro comercial y de paso haremos algunas compras!" Dijo aplaudiendo y botando en su silla.

Jasper rodó los ojos y Edward y yo bufamos. Pero ya era inevitable, el monstruo en el interior de Alice se había despertado.

Salimos de la cafetería para dar un paseo mientras comíamos un helado. Edward no quitó su mano de mi espalda en toda la tarde, pero ni Alice ni Jasper parecieron darse cuenta. Fuimos al centro comercial y compramos las entradas para el cine, pero mientras hacíamos tiempo a que empezara la película el pequeño demonio de las compras me arrastró de tienda en tienda. Una vez en la oscuridad de la sala del cine, Edward sostuvo mi mano, acariciándola suavemente. Lo cierto es que tuve que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no quedarme embobada mirándolo o tirarme a sus brazos. Al despedirnos Alice me dio una mirada que no supe interpretar, pero decidí no darle mayor importancia. Al llegar a casa Edward preparó la cena mientras yo me duchaba. Era muy agradable sentir que alguien cuidaba de mí. Era consciente de que no estaba bien sentirme así con Edward, sabía que era una una traición a mi prima, quien no había hecho otra cosa más que ayudarme, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Cenamos viendo una película y riéndonos sin parar, igual que habíamos pasado la tarde. Un día más me quedé dormida en su pecho.

El domingo me desperté en mi cama, como cada vez que me dormía en los brazos de Edward. Me levanté y miré mi móvil por un momento, pero decidí que aún no estaba de humor para encenderlo. Fui a la cocina con mi portátil bajo el brazo y me preparé un café. Inconscientemente puse un pie encima de una de las sillas para impulsarme y sentarme encima de la mesa, como era mi costumbre cuando estaba sola o con alguien de mi entera confianza. Me puse a revisar los correos de Seth y Harry mientras bebía mi café a pequeños sorbos.

"Buenos días, Bella. ¡Qué madrugadora!" La voz de Edward sonó realmente sugerente, aunque no sé si el fue consciente de ese hecho.

"Buenos días, Edward." Respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa y cerrando la tapa de mi notebook para ponerlo a un lado y centrar toda mi atención en el maravilloso hombre de cabello desordenado que se hallaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Me miraba fijamente y me sonreía divertido, con esa sonrisa torcida que me robaba el aliento.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Pregunté volviendo a dudar una vez más si mi vestuario estaba completo.

Negó con la cabeza manteniendo su infame sonrisa.

"Es sólo que nunca había visto a nadie sentarse de esa forma. Creí que eran las sillas las que servían para sentarse, no las mesas." Aclaró mientras se servía una taza de café.

"Yo... lo siento." El calor invadió mis mejillas y comencé a bajarme de la mesa muy avergonzada.

Estaba tan cómoda en compañía de Edward que no había caído en la cuenta de lo inapropiado de mi posición. Sin embargo él me detuvo.

"Me gusta." Se sentó con su taza en la silla que se encontraba frente a mí antes de continuar. "¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy?"

"Tú no sé, yo voy a ir a Port Angeles." Dije dando un sorbo a mi café.

Edward frunció el ceño.

"Creí que habías discutido con ese mocoso." Su voz era áspera aunque intentaba ocultarlo.

"Voy perdonar a Jacob." Anuncié encogiéndome de hombros, queriendo restarle importancia.

Al fin y al cabo no podía estar mucho tiempo enfadada con Jake, él era de lo poco que me quedaba en el mundo. Había estado a mi lado incondicionalmente en muchas ocasiones, demostrándome su amistad, lealtad y apoyo. No podía tirar todo eso por la borda por una frase mal dicha, y menos cuando yo sabía que él no sentía lo que dijo. Aunque me lastimó, él seguía siendo mi Jake. Siempre lo sería.

"En el fondo lo sabía. No se te da bien guardar rencor a la gente."

"Él es lo único que tengo." Susurré, más para mí que para Edward.

Me dirigió una mirada que me hizo estremecer.

"Eso no es cierto. Me tienes a mí."

No supe qué responderle. Edward no podía entender la relación que me unía a Jake. Habíamos pasado por demasiadas cosas juntos.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos instantes, en los que Edward no apartó sus ojos de los míos, hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta del apartamento. Me quedé sentada en la mesa, mirando la taza que sostenía en mis manos, mientras Edward salía de la cocina para averiguar quién era.

"¡Oh, Dios mío, Bella! ¡Por fin!" Gritó Jake al entrar el la cocina y abrazarme.

Me levantó de la mesa envuelta en uno de esos abrazos que te oprimen la caja torácica. De repente me sentí en paz.

"Jake, no sobreviviré para perdonarte si no me sueltas ahora." Dije con voz ahogada.

Jacob se echó a reír y me colocó en el suelo sobre mis pies descalzos. Sujetó mi cara entre sus manos mientras hablaba.

"Bella, no sé cómo decirte que lo siento. Yo... yo... yo jamás quise decir eso, de verdad. Tú sabes que yo no lo pienso, tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?" Habló tan atropelladamente que me costó seguirle.

"Está bien, Jake." Rodeé con mis brazos su cintura y me apreté contra su pecho con todas mis fuerzas. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan alto?

"Gracias a Dios." Dijo Jacob besando el tope de mi cabeza y acomodando su barbilla en el mismo punto.

Nos quedamos así un momento, hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta en el umbral de la cocina.

"Supongo que retomareis vuestros planes de ir a Port Angeles." Dijo Edward desde la puerta. Juraría que vi tristeza en su mirada.

Asentí y corrí a ducharme y a cambiarme de ropa. Cuando volví a la cocina Jake desayunaba charlando animadamente con Ángela. Pasamos toda la mañana en el Orfanato con Jessica, a quien llevé varias de las prendas de ropa que habíamos comprado la tarde anterior mientras esperábamos para entrar al cine. Poco más tarde de medio día fuimos hasta mi casa, donde comimos en compañía de Alfred, Martha y Demetri. La comida fue genial, llena de risas y bromas cómo en los viejos tiempos. Demetri no me preguntó por qué había apagado el teléfono ayer, así que supuse que Jacob le había llamado para contárselo y pedirle que hablase conmigo o tal vez decirle que las cosas con Edward se estaban complicando. Últimamente ese par se conchababa en mi contra constantemente.

En el postre Seth se unió a nosotros, hasta que a media tarde nos separamos de los demás para ir al despacho que antes era de mi padre y ahora me pertenecía. Preferí que nos sentáramos en los sofás de cuero negro que rodeaban una pequeña mesa de cristal, ya que el escritorio lo reservaba para gente de menos confianza. Mientras Alfred nos servía un whiskey para Seth y un cosmopolitan para mí, mi contable sacó un montón de carpetas de su maletín y los puso en la mesa. Suspiré ante el montón de papeles y comencé a hablar.

"Seth, he estado pensando en cómo reducir momentáneamente el tiempo de revisión de los datos financieros de cierre de año de las empresas. No dispongo de todo el tiempo que necesito para revisar documentos, ya sabes, tengo que hacerme pasar por una adolescente común y corriente." Ambos nos reímos antes de continuar. "Así que quiero que me envíes la siguiente información: De las empresas pequeñas y medianas quiero un análisis por ratios, los de capital circulante, estabilidad de la empresa y rentabilidad de la misma; en cuanto a las empresas más grandes, quiero el balance completo y la cuenta de pérdidas y ganancias. En el caso de las empresas de menor tamaño, te pediré que me envíes el balance completo si necesito más información. ¿Qué opinas?"

"Me parece una buena idea. De todas formas yo revisaré todos los balances uno por uno."

Asentí mientras bebía un sorbo de mi cóctel.

"Eso era lo siguiente que quería comentarte. Si necesitas ayuda de cualquier tipo, tienes mi autorización para contratar a quien creas conveniente, confío en tu juicio. Sólo te pido que sea alguien de tu máxima confianza, dadas las circunstancias. No puedo permitir que mi verdadera situación financiera salga a la luz dadas las circunstancias."

"No te preocupes, en principio no necesito a nadie más. Mi padre se ha ofrecido a ayudarme hasta que todo esto se solucione. Después de tu cumpleaños se retirará." Dijo Seth bebiendo tranquilamente de su vaso, mientras medía mi reacción ante la noticia de la jubilación de su padre.

Sólo asentí. Harry Clearwater había sido la mano derecha de mi padre desde que se hizo cargo del imperio familiar. Había trabajado muy duro toda su vida y se merecía un retiro tranquilo junto a su familia. Aunque para mí era sin lugar a dudas una pieza importante de la maquinaria, el merecimiento de su descanso era indiscutible. Revisamos unos cuantos documentos a petición de mi contable antes de ir a cenar.

Salimos de mi casa hacia el apartamento de Ángela. El coche de Jacob estaba a oscuras, a penas iluminado por el cuadro del velocímetro y la radio. Suspiró y supe qué clase de conversación se avecinaba.

"¿Bella?" Dijo suavemente, aún a sabiendas que yo conocía perfectamente ese tono.

"¿Jacob?" Respondí en tono juguetón. Volvió a suspirar antes de seguir.

"¿Qué está pasando con Cullen?"

"¿Qué le dijiste a Demetri?" Jake frució su ceño como si no comprendiera, pero yo sabía que era plenamente consciente de qué le estaba hablando.

Había pasado casi todo el día con Demetri y él no me había preguntado nada sobre mi repentino _offline _de ayer, ni siquiera puso pegas o me amenazó con quemar alguno de mis coches si lo volvía a hacer, simplemente no dijo nada. Eso era extraño, rayando en lo paranormal.

"Vamos, no te hagas el tonto, sabes a qué me refiero." Le apremié, estaba demasiado cansada para andarme con rodeos.

"Le conté casi todo."

"¿Casi todo?" Mi voz se elevó una octava más de lo normal, sonando casi a desesperación.

Jacob bufó antes de continuar.

"No, no te preocupes, no le he dicho lo de Cullen." La tensión abandonó mi cuerpo, pero sólo por un instante. "De momento."

"¿Qué quiere decir 'de momento'?" Esta vez soné más calmada, aunque no lo estaba,

"¿Qué pasa con Cullen?" Inquirió, dejando claro que él había respondido a mi pregunta, ahora me tocaba a mí.

"Nada." Musité retorciendo mis manos, como una niña que ha sido pillada haciendo algo malo.

Me miró levantando una ceja en signo de incredulidad. En esta ocasión fui yo quien suspiró antes de hablar.

"No lo sé, Jake. Sólo... no lo sé."

"Bella, entiende que sólo me preocupo por ti. Esa relación te hará daño, pero no sólo a ti, sino a Edward y a Ángela también. Le estás mintiendo a ambos, y tú sabes que no se puede construir una relación en la mentira. Cuando descubra quién eres, no volverá a confiar en ti jamás." Reí sin ganas ante sus palabras.

"Ese no es el mayor de mis problemas, Jake. Cuando Edward me conozca de verdad, cuando conozca a la verdadera yo, a la que no se detiene ante nada ni ante nadie, y mucho menos ante las leyes... no creo que tan siquiera me mire a la cara." Dije mirando a la oscuridad por la ventanilla del coche.

"Si entiendes el problema.... ¿Por qué simplemente no lo evitas?" Preguntó Jake sorprendido de que realmente hubiera contemplado las consecuencias de mis acciones.

"Porque no puedo." Respondí sin apartar la vista de la negrura.

Cuando llegué al apartamento era bastante tarde, teniendo en cuenta que tenía clase al día siguiente, así que entré intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

EDWARD PoV

Eran las 2 de la madrugada y Bella aún no había vuelto de Port Angeles. En ese momento no sabía qué me atormentaba más, si los celos o la preocupación. No creía que le permitieran estar hasta esas horas de la madrugada de visita en el orfanato, así que quizá habían tenido un accidente de coche o alguien les había atacado. Mi ansiedad iba en aumento cuando la llave de Bella giró en la cerradura. Respiré hondo para no saltar sobre ella como hice la última vez que salió de noche con el Mocoso, ya que me gané un 'imbécil' de sus labios. Esta vez me apegaría a mi plan de conquista pacífica, para ello me senté rápidamente en el sofá y cogí unos documentos que se encontraban en la mesa previamente preparados, poniéndolos delante de mi cara ¡como si fuese capaz de leer algo en este momento! Mientras la puerta se abría no dejaban de llegar a mi mente imágenes de Bella herida cruzando el umbral. Esos segundos me parecieron eternos. Me concentré al máximo en mantener la vista fija en los papeles que tenía frente a mí mientras sentía cómo se cerraba la puerta y los pasos silenciosos a mi espalda.

"Edward... siento llegar tan tarde." Susurró Bella a mi espalda.

Deje los documentos sobre la mesa y me giré para comprobar que estaba en perfectas condiciones. Contuve un suspiro de alivio, pero no la sonrisa.

"Jake y yo fuimos a cenar y al cine después de dejar a Jessica en el Orfanato y se nos hizo tarde. Al menos debí haber llamado, no tengo excusa." Se disculpó mirando al suelo.

Realmente era una chica adorable, además ¿quién no ha llegado tarde a casa a los 17? Sin embargo algo oprimió mi pecho: se estaba justificando por llegar tarde como si yo fuera...

"Bella, está bien, yo no soy tu padre." Intenté sonar casual y sonreír, pero pensar que ella me veía como tal... me angustiaba.

Ella levantó la vista sorprendida, no supe muy bien si por lo que le había dicho o por mi actitud, mucho más relajada que la última vez que salió. Reprimí las imágenes que se formaron en mi mente de Bella y el Idiota en la última fila de un oscuro cine, si me dejaba llevar acabaría montándole otra escena de celos.

"No te voy a negar que estaba preocupado, pero no te voy a regañar, no creo eso me corresponda." Añadí.

"De todas formas mañana me disculparé con Ángela." Su mirada, que se había clavado en la mía por unos segundos, volvió a dirigirse al suelo al hablar.

"Será mejor que no le digas nada, se acostó temprano porque mañana tiene que madrugar, así que no sabe a qué hora has llegado."

"Gracias Edward. Que descanses." Musitó antes de irse a su habitación.

Cuando estuve solo apoyé la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, cerré los ojos y cogí todo el aire que cupo en mis pulmones. Definitivamente esa niña iba a acabar conmigo. Esperé un tiempo prudencial y me deslicé dentro de su habitación, como siempre, para verla dormir antes de acostarme yo. Una vez más, como cada noche, le robe un pequeño beso de sus dulces labios antes de marcharme.

"Edward." Susurró Bella.

Me giré inmediatamente y concentré mi vista en ella a través de la penumbra. Seguía profundamente dormida. Estaba soñando conmigo.

"Edward... no te vayas... tú no... no me dejes."

Estaba soñando conmigo y no era una pesadilla, al contrario, me pedía que me quedara a su lado. Sentí como una felicidad desconocida para mí hasta ese momento me invadía por completo.

"Jamás me alejaré de ti, pequeña." Le aseguré antes de dejar su habitación para acostarme al lado de una mujer que no amaba.

El martes mi padre me llamó para comer juntos, lo cual me sorprendió bastante pero aún me duraba el buen humor de haber escuchado a Bella llamarme en sueños el domingo de madrugada. Aunque por otra parte, también era cierto que el domingo no había ido a visitarles como era costumbre. Me había pasado el día en el apartamento, esperando a que Bella volviera a casa. Emmett se pasó a última hora de la tarde para echarme el sermón por no haber ido a ver a mis padres en las últimas semanas (seguramente enviado por mi madre), pero sobre todo para ver el partido en mi tele de 52".

Mi padre me recogió en la oficina y caminamos juntos hasta un restaurante cercano. Charlamos sobre nuestros trabajos y de todo un poco, hasta que a mitad del segundo plato se echó a reír sin motivo aparente. Acompañé su risa con menos entusiasmo, sin entender cuál era el chiste.

"¿Qué ocurre, papá?"

"Nada, nada. Es sólo que... bueno, Alice tenía razón." Dijo cortando un trozo de su filete.

"¿Razón sobre qué?" Pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

Dejó los cubiertos y se apoyó sobre sus codos para mirarme directamente a los ojos antes de contestarme. Esto no me gustaba nada, incluso empezaba a ponerme nervioso. Eran contadas las ocasiones en las que mi padre se ponía serio.

"En que estás más... alegre." Mi ceño se frunció aún más. "Edward, estás enamorado."

Mi desconcierto se hizo evidente, pero un segundo más tarde la ya conocida sonrisa tonta hizo acto de presencia al recordar la sensación de tener a Bella envuelta en mis brazos. Mi padre puso su mano en mi hombro.

"Ya era hora hijo. Te lo mereces."

No me cuestionó, no me preguntó por qué seguía con Ángela si estaba enamorado de otra. Simplemente me apoyó como siempre, incondicionalmente.

El resto de la semana pasó sin mayores sobresaltos, aunque me llamó la atención que Bella se pasase el día pegada a su notebook. Ángela estaba haciendo turnos dobles esa semana, ya que la siguiente se marchaba a un seminario sobre no sé que tipo de cirugía en niños menores de seis meses, así que Bella y yo cenábamos juntos todas las noches y después veíamos la tele un rato. Bueno, yo preparaba la cena para ambos mientras ella miraba la pantalla de su ordenador y de vez en cuando tecleaba algo. Sólo se separaba de él para cenar mientras hablábamos y nos reíamos. Después de la cena Bella me ayudaba a recoger y se sentaba en el sofá de nuevo con su portátil mientras yo me colocaba a su lado a mirar la tele.

El martes Bella se quedó dormida con su ordenador aún en las manos, así que se lo quité de encima y la recosté en mi pecho, disfrutando de su simple cercanía, recordando las palabras de mi padre. _Enamorado_. Apreté mi agarre y ella suspiró en mi cuello.

El miércoles tuve que obligarla a dejar de trabajar para que descansara un poco. Parecía cansada, estaba pálida y tenía muchas ojeras. Empezaba a preocuparme. Vimos una película, una comedia. Hacía tiempo que no me reía tanto, pero lo mejor era escuchar las carcajadas de Bella. Era el sonido más dulce del mundo.

El jueves Bella no parecía tan cansada, pero sí frustrada. Se ponía y quitaba los cascos. Se removía inquieta. Se soltaba la coleta y despeinaba sus cabellos. Volvía a recogerse el pelo. Se frotaba la cara repetidamente. Se quitaba otra vez los cascos para ponérselos de nuevo. Deshacía su recogido y se pasaba las manos por la cabeza... Así hasta que de repente bajó la tapa de su notebook y se levantó de golpe.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Le pregunté ante su inquietud.

"No puedo concentrarme." Dijo entrelazando los dedos detrás de su nuca en gesto de desesperación.

"Es normal, pasas demasiadas horas delante de esa pantalla. Salgamos a que nos dé un poco el aire." Propuse acercándome a ella y posando mis manos en sus hombros.

Ella me abrazó y escondió su cara en mi pecho. Por instinto le devolví el abrazo enredando mis dedos en su cabello para sujetarle la cabeza, acercándola de paso más a mí. Tan sólo era mi pequeña niña desprotegida.

"No puedo, tengo que terminar esto."

No recordaba estar tan atareado en mi último año de secundaria, pero supuse que los tiempos habían cambiado en casi una década. De repente algo en mi mente hizo click. Aunque al principio sentí algo de vergüenza, supe que eso relajaría a Bella y la ayudaría a concentrarse. Nunca lo había hecho en público, siempre a solas, pero en ese momento sentí una gran necesidad de hacerlo para Bella, de que ella me conociera completamente.

Besé el tope de su cabeza y deshice nuestro abrazo, tomé su mano para conducirla hasta el sofá y le pedí que se sentara. Sus ojos me revelaron cierta desconfianza, pero también había en ellos otro tipo de emoción que no supe descifrar.

"Confía en mí." Le pedí, deseando como nunca que eso sucediera. Lentamente se sentó. "Cierra los ojos." Susurré. Así lo hizo.

Era magnífico saber que mi renovada estrategia de conquista iba dando sus frutos. Ella confiaba en mí. Besé su frente y acaricié su mejilla antes de apartarme de ella. Rodeé el sofá y me senté en el banco del piano. Suspiré y mis dedos comenzaron a volar sobre las teclas, tejiendo una melodía que había surgido en mi mente días atrás al pensar en Bella o sentirla entre mis brazos. La melodía no estaba acabada, pero cuando me giré y la vi ahí, de rodillas en el sofá con el mentón apoyado en el respaldo, sonriéndome con los ojos cerrados, las piezas encajaron perfectamente en mi cabeza y la nana se completó sin más. Ese era el efecto de su cercanía, revolvía mi vida y al mismo tiempo hacía que todo cobrara sentido. Bella era única.

Seguí tocando y de repente sentí cómo se sentaba a mi lado.

"Creí que tenías que trabajar." Dije sin dejar de tocar.

Se encogió de hombros y apoyó su cabeza en mí.

"Ya lo terminaré más tarde, ahora tengo cosas más importantes que hacer."

El viernes por la mañana me encontraba en la cocina desayunando con Ángela mientras leía el periódico cuando Bella se nos unió. Normalmente no estaba levantada tan temprano, lo cual me pareció raro, quizá no había dormido bien, a lo mejor había vuelto a tener pesadillas. Pero no fue hasta que fijé mi vista en su cara que mi preocupación llegó a su punto máximo. Parecía que además de tener una mala noche, no hubiera dormido absolutamente nada.

"Bella, ¿estás bien? No tienes buena cara." Sin duda mi ansiedad se filtraba en mi voz, sobre todo por tener que reprimir mi impulso de acariciar su mejilla y esconder a esa pequeña niña en mi pecho.

"Vaya, gracias Edward. Tú sí que sabes cómo adular a una chica." Dijo con un intento de sonrisa.

Ángela también sonrió ante su comentario.

"¿Quieres quedarte en casa hoy?" No me deje distraer por su broma y mantuve mi gesto serio. Llamaría al instituto para decir que estaba enferma y que se quedara a descansar, si así lo quería.

"No, no." Me miró con el ceño fruncido, pero después su expresión se relajó volviéndose cálida. "No te preocupes Edward, ya hiciste bastante por mí anoche."

"¿Anoche?" Preguntó Ángela.

"Sí, anoche estaba algo ofuscada y Edward tocó para mí." Respondió Bella mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Podría haberme muerto y estaría feliz por haber visto esa mirada. Quizá no era la conexión que tenía con el Mocoso, pero sin duda había algo. Esto funcionaba. De pronto la voz de Ángela me sacó de mis pensamientos y borró las estúpida sonrisa de mi rostro.

"¿El piano?" Su sorpresa era mayúscula, y no era para menos.

_¡Mierda! Edward, la has liado. _Ángela me había pedido cientos de veces que tocara el piano para ella, y yo me había negado categóricamente. Y ahora... aparece Bella y sin que si quiera lo mencione, no sólo toco para ella, sino que además compongo.

Bella asintió desconcertada, alternando su mirada entre su prima y yo.

"¿Por?" Preguntó con miedo de escuchar la respuesta.

"Bueno, Edward jamás había aceptado tocar en público, ni si quiera para mí." Dijo Ángela agachando la mirada.

La cara de Bella cambió al escuchar las palabras de Ángela , convirtiéndose en una mueca inexpresiva. Era como si fuese otra persona, y no mi dulce Bella. Mi pequeña bebió de un trago su café y se levantó para marcharse. Nadie volvió a hablar en el resto del desayuno, Ángela no era de las que te echaban las cosas en cara, simplemente sufría en silencio para no hacer sentir mal a los demás. Esto no estaba bien. Puede que no estuviese enamorado de mi prometida, pero eso no me daba derecho a lastimarla. Ella no se merecía el menor daño por mi parte.

Bella PoV

Por fin era viernes, aunque no estaba seguro de que eso fuera del todo bueno. Desde la reunión con Seth el domingo pasado, no había dejado de revisar informes y más informes. Ésta época del año estaba cargada de trabajo, pero más aún si tienes que compaginar el instituto con la dirección de un grupo empresarial. Estaba pegada a la pantalla de mi notebok noche y día, a penas dormía tres o cuatro horas al día. Había reducido al mínimo las carga de trabajo, pero aún así eran cientos de empresas las que cerraban el año contable en ese periodo. Edward intentaba por todos los medios que me relajara, pero sin duda él no entendía que no era momento para permitirme distracciones, tenía demasiadas cosas por hacer, simplemente no tenía tiempo material. De todos modos, a veces, era incapaz de mantenerme firme y no dejarme arrastrar por esos ojos verdes que me hacían olvidar hasta mi nombre.

La noche anterior había sido realmente mágica. El miércoles Edward me convenció para ver una película, así que el jueves tenía papeleo acumulado. Comencé a estresarme a primera hora de la tarde y la cosa fue en aumento hasta el punto en el que no era capaz de leer una sola línea de lo que tenía delante y comprender lo que decía. Cuanto más lo intentaba, más me frustraba. La situación rozaba lo desesperante.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Edward sentado a mi lado mientras veía la televisión.

¿Cómo podía yo explicarle lo estresante que era ser alumna de último año en el instituto y además dueña de una grupo multinacional de empresas sin decírselo abiertamente?

"No puedo concentrarme." Un buen resumen de la situación, creo.

"Es normal, pasas demasiadas horas delante de esa pantalla. Salgamos a que nos dé un poco el aire." Dijo Edward sujetándome por los hombros, supongo que para darle más énfasis a su teoría del exceso de horas frente al ordenador.

Sin embargo el efecto que tuvo su gesto en mí, fue muy distinto. La sensación de preocupación y angustia se esfumó, no como si se fuese, sino como si nunca hubiese estado ahí. Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más me encontré a mí misma abrazándole y escondiéndome del mundo en su firme pecho. Fue el momento justo en que la verdad llegó a mi de un solo golpe: el mundo podría desmoronarse a mi alrededor y el imperio financiero de mi familia hundirse sin remedio que nada de eso me importaría mientras pudiera refugiarme en los brazos de Edward. Allí nada importaba. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo encontré mi sitio en el mundo, el lugar a donde pertenecía, lo encontré a él.

Recibí un segundo golpe, pero esta vez no fue la verdad sino la realidad la que me cayó encima como una losa. Ese hombre no era mío, él ya tenía una dueña y ésa era mi prima Ángela, a la que debía lealtad y no podía traicionar. Intenté aclarar mis pensamientos y rebobinar la conversación en mi mente para continuar con ella sin que Edward notara lo que su cuerpo provocaba en el mío.

"No puedo, tengo que terminar esto." Pronunciar esa sencilla frase mientras Edward acariciaba mi pelo fue todo un logro para mí.

Edward me dio un beso en la cabeza (como odiaba que todo el mundo fuera tan alto) y se separó me de mí para coger mi mano entre la suya. Levanté la vista y vi un brillo diferente en sus ojos y una sonrisa torcida en su hermoso rostro, la reacción de mi cuerpo fue estremecerse de pies a cabeza. Edward me guió hasta el sofá mientras mi mente trabajaba a pleno rendimiento intentando prever lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación, cuáles eran sus intenciones, determinar una reacción... ¿Y si él quería besarme? ¿Y si quería algo más? Estaba segura de que en ese momento no sería capaz de resistirme a él. Aunque en estas semanas había empezado a confiar en Edward, ya que su comportamiento hacia mí había sido intachable, no podía olvidar las palabras que me dijo el sábado pasado después de que Jacob hablara con él.

"_Quiero que sepas que nada ni nadie me va alejar jamás de ti. Sólo me iré de tu lado cuando tú me pidas que lo haga. Y aún así, no creo que fuera capaz de dejarte."_

"_No sé que me has hecho Isabella, pero no puedo vivir sin ti."_

Me concentré en su rostro y sus preciosos ojos verdes intentando averiguar qué pasaba por su cabeza y me sentí al borde de un precipicio, me sentía a punto de naufragar en el mar verde de su alma.

"Confía en mí." Su voz sonó tan sugerente que mi cuerpo respondió por su cuenta, desconectado totalmente del cerebro. "Cierra los ojos."

Sentí sus cálidos dedos paseando por mis mejillas, rozando como quien toca la más fina de las piezas de porcelana, como si me fuese a romper. Mi corazón latía frenético y amenazaba con salirse de su sitio en cualquier momento. No sabía qué esperar, pero estaba segura de que para nada era que él se alejase como lo hizo. De pronto una suave melodía proveniente del piano que se encontraba a mi espalda flotó en el aire, desplazando el silencio de la habitación. A pesar de ser conocedora de la música clásica no supe identificar de qué compositor se trataba, al fin y al cabo, tampoco era una experta. Una sonrisa se abrió paso entre mis labios y tuve que verle tocar, me giré en mi posición para ponerme de rodillas y apoyar la barbilla en el respaldo mientras veía al ser más perfecto que jamás hubiera conocido sentado en aquella banqueta.

Una vez más mi cuerpo actuó por su cuenta, abandonando su posición y situándose junto a Edward.

"Creí que tenías que trabajar." Dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

"Ya lo terminaré más tarde, ahora tengo cosas más importantes que hacer." Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y dejé que esta se vaciara de cualquier pensamiento o preocupación.

El tercer golpe del día llegó sin previo aviso. Con Edward a mi lado mientras la música sonaba pude ver la vida desde los ojos de mi padre y de mi abuelo. Ellos habían sido hombres duros y fríos cuando se trataba de negocios, pero con la familia se transformaban, eran dulces y cálidos. No puedo imaginarme alguien más cariñoso que ellos. Para mí era fácil dar órdenes a mis empleados o contratar y despedir a mi antojo; arruinar a alguien sólo por llevarme la contraria no me hacía perder el sueño en absoluto; pero en ese preciso momento supe que había nacido para hacer feliz al hombre que tenía en ese momento a mi lado, sin importarme el precio que tuviera que pagar. Jamás había entendido la necesidad de esa doble personalidad que mi padre y mi abuelo habían insistido tanto en inculcarme, por un lado una chica inocente y cariñosa, y por otro una mujer de negocios fría y despiadada, sin embargo entonces lo vi con claridad: ese desdoble era necesario para mantener a flote el imperio financiero de la familia y para ser feliz al mismo tiempo; para mantener el equilibrio.

Por supuesto más tarde tuve que pagar las consecuencias de ese momento de relajación, ya que había dejado que el trabajo se acumulase más de lo que podía permitirme. Esa noche no dormí nada. Últimamente unas buenas horas de sueño eran un lujo que no podía permitirme. Entré en la cocina en busca de un café bien cargado que me despabilase para ir al instituto sin parecer un zombie salido de una película cutre. Allí estaban Ángela y Edward desayunando, aunque no reparé mucho en ellos hasta que él me habló.

"Bella, ¿estás bien? No tienes buena cara."

Bueno, era consciente de que no tenía mi mejor aspecto, pero que te lo digan así... sin anestesia...

"Vaya, gracias Edward. Tú sí que sabes cómo adular a una chica." Lo dije un poco sin pensar, pero es que... ¡Caray!

"¿Quieres quedarte en casa hoy?"

¿Edward me estaba ofreciendo saltarme el instituto? Quizá después de todo mi aspecto era peor de lo que pensaba. Sin embargo me negué rápidamente. No me gustaba descuidar mis obligaciones.

"No, no. No te preocupes Edward, ya hiciste bastante por mí anoche."

Realmente el tiempo que había pasado con él había sido como un bálsamo. Después de que tocara el piano para mí, concentrarme no fue ningún problema, lo difícil fue no lanzarme sobre él y besarlo como si el mundo se fuese a acabar.

"¿Anoche?" Preguntó Ángela sonriendo curiosa.

"Sí, anoche estaba algo ofuscada y Edward tocó para mí." No pude evitar mirar a Edward en señal de agradecimiento y quizá de complicidad.

Sin previo aviso noté cómo la mandíbula de mi prima se abrió levemente y el color desapareció de su cara.

"¿El piano?" Dijo casi sin voz.

Asentí sin saber a qué se debía su sorpresa e intentando encontrar respuestas en sus ojos o los de Edward. Cuando llegué a su casa y vi el piano, me imaginé un sin fin de noches románticas en las que Edward tocaría alguna melodía mientras que ambos se miraban a los ojos y terminaban haciendo el amor apasionadamente en diferentes lugares de la casa.

"Bueno, Edward jamás había aceptado tocar en público, ni si quiera para mí." Las palabras de Ángela y la decepción que transmitía en ellas me sacaron de mis ensoñaciones.

Ahora era mi mandíbula la que tenía intención de abrirse y delatarme, sin embargo no había sido enseñada en vano para poner una perfecta cara de póker cuando la situación lo requiriese. Para mí era como un instinto primario más, igual que respirar o parpadear; cuando las emociones estaban a punto de traicionarme, simplemente las encerraba bajo una máscara de total indiferencia.

Pero que no exteriorizase mis sentimientos no significaba que no estuviesen ahí, atorados justo al comienzo de mi garganta. Me tomé mi café de un solo trago queriendo salir de esa habitación y dejar atrás la culpa que empezaba a oprimirme el pecho. Tal vez Jacob tenía razón y esto se me estaba escapando de las manos, quizá era hora de empezar a escuchar a mi estúpido amigo que resultó ser más listo que yo. El sentimiento de omnipotencia era algo con lo que tenía que batallar a diario, aunque fuese una chica normal y humilde en muchos aspectos, no podía evitar sentirme capaz de controlar el mundo, ya que era lo que me habían enseñado a hacer desde que tuve uso de razón. Me enseñaron que hay muchas cosas que no se pueden comprar con dinero, pero nadie me dijo que hay otras tantas que no se pueden controlar a tu antojo. _"Nadie le dice 'no' a un Bataglia."_ Eso se repetía en mi familia generación tras generación. Pero ¿y si es la vida la que te dice 'no'?

Me fui al instituto lo antes que pude, intentando no cruzarme con Ángela o Edward en el camino. Sobre todo con este último. Empezábamos a tener una relación cada vez más unida y poco a poco había empezado a confiar en él. Parece que a Edward le ocurría lo mismo conmigo, pero eso dañaba a mi prima. Si él no estaba enamorado de ella, ¿por qué seguía con ella?

La mañana fue increíblemente tediosa y la empeoró el hecho de que hacía un calor espantoso, pero al fin llegó la hora de la comida. Me retrasé un poco guardando mis cosas en la mochila, pero no me preocupó porque sabía que Alice me guardaría un sitio para comer. Caminé por los pasillos vacíos en dirección a la cafetería cuando sentí que alguien me seguía. Seguramente era una tontería, a todos nos pasa cuando estamos bajo presión, pero yo no era cualquiera. Yo sí tenía a gente buscándome y siguiéndome por medio mundo.

_"Es muy importante que si ocurre algo, me avises. Ya sabes qué buscar y dónde mirar." _

Las palabras de Demetri rebotaron en mi mente, así que saqué el móvil del bolsillo de mis vaqueros y estaba buscando su número cuando sentí que un fuerte brazo me envolvía y me levantaba del suelo mientras una mano cubría mi boca ahogando mis gritos.

* * *

Bueno, pues ahora ya sabeis que _Nadie le dice 'no' a un Bataglia. _Espero que os haya gustado y nos leemos pronto!!

¿Quién a secuestrado a Bella?!?! Oh! Dios mío!

Pobre Ángela, pero realmente no se da cuenta de nada?! Es tonta o se hace? Pobrecita!! Pero ya quisiera yo que Edward viniera a tocarme el piano (o lo que sea! jejeje!) cada vez que no me puedo concentrar!! Jejeje!!

Y Carlisle.. ¡Qué espabilado! Como tiene calado a Edward! Jajaja!!

Empiezo a trabajar el día 1, así que espero poder actualizar antes, pero no os prometo nada porque tengo mucho que estudiar!! Jejeje!!

Un besazo a todas y nos leemos1!


	17. La Playa

Hola a todas de nuevo!! (Creo que no hay ningún chico por ahí, ¿no?)

En primer lugar, y gracias a Nhessa, ya he activado las reviews anónimas. No sabía que las tenía desactivadas y que por eso muchas de vosotras no podías dejar reviews, así que ya lo he solucionado.

Bueno, este capítulo no es tan largo como otros, pero espero que os guste, de verdad.

Mi turno empieza el sábado, así que hasta dentro de un par de semanas no podré volver a actualizar. De todas formas, prometo hacerlo lo antes que pueda!!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 17: La Playa

Bella PoV

El brazo que me rodeaba me levantó del suelo metiéndome en una habitación, los baños de chicas según el rótulo de la puerta, mientras la mano que se encontraba en mi boca me impedía gritar pidiendo ayuda.

En los escasos segundos en los que el extraño me metió en volandas en los baños mi cerebro comenzó a funcionar a 1.000 r.p.m. Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue la tarde en la que nos secuestraron a mi hermano y a mí, horas antes de que él muriera a manos de los Voulturi.

_Demetri va a matarme. Si este tipo no lo hace antes, claro._ Eso fue lo siguiente que pasó por mi cabeza. Cuando Demetri se enterase de mi situación, y no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que eso ocurriera, me caería una buena bronca por no haber estado más atenta, ya que me dejó muy claro que una de las condiciones para no llevar escolta ni pistola era estar atenta, y ahora... _¡Mierda!_

Mis días de entrenamiento se hicieron presentes.

_"Has de fijarte en todos los detalles que te sean posibles, para así poder determinar tu posición o reconocer al atacante. Para eso tienes que mantener la cabeza fría, es imprescindible que mantengas la calma." Dijo mi entrenador poniendo ambas manos en mis hombros y mirándome directamente a los ojos. "Sabes defenderte, así que no dudes en luchar, jamás, ¿me oyes? Tú eres una luchadora, no lo olvides nunca."_

Habíamos hecho simulacros en los que algún miembro de La Guardia me secuestraba. Era algo extraño, lo sé, pero necesario. Realmente pasé miedo las primeras veces, pero después mis reacciones se fueron volviendo automáticas. Aprendí a liberarme cuando me ataban; a llamar la atención cuando me encerraban en el maletero de un coche rompiendo un foco desde dentro e incluso alguna vez conseguí abrir el portón y salir; me encerraron en cabañas perdidas en medio del bosque y me enseñaron a escapar y orientarme después. Estaba bien entrenada.

Sin embargo en este caso todo era muy extraño, no se parecía a otras veces. Era un hombre, medía más o menos 1,85. Desvié mi vista brevemente hacia el suelo, vestía unos vaqueros y sus brazos estaban descubiertos, por lo que supuse que llevaba una camiseta de manga corta. Tenía unas zapatillas que parecían caras y no botas militares o similares. En su muñeca había un Rolex. Desde luego, no era un secuestrador común.

Este tipo no había sido tan brusco ni me había lastimado. Su olor, me resultaba familiar, olía bien, muy bien. Sus brazos eran fuertes y manejaba mi cuerpo sin mayor dificultad, pero su agarre era sutil, lo justo para llevarme a donde él quería pero no lo suficiente para inmovilizarme.

Traté de patalear para zafarme, pero el hombre me sujetó más fuerte. Golpeé el marco y la pared al pasar por el umbral, intentando derribar a mi secuestrador, pero tan sólo pude desequilibrale ligeramente. La puerta del baño se cerró delante de mí y mis pies se posaron en el suelo. En ese mismo instante levanté mis brazos soltando el suyo y golpeé su estómago con mi codo. El hombre se dobló soltándome por completo y emitió un quejido. Me debatí entre enfrentarme a él o salir de allí inmediatamente. Sopesando mis posibilidades decidí largarme sin siquiera mirar atrás, ya que por muy preparada que estuviera para enfrentarme a él, probablemente el secuestrador estuviera armado.

Puse la mano en el picaporte y sentí cómo sujetaban mi brazo y me giraban. Por instinto cerré los ojos a la espera de una bofetada o algo peor, pero lo único que sentí fue una mano tapándome la boca de nuevo y mi espalda golpeando la pared. El secuestrador ciñó su cuerpo al mío para evitar que me despegase de la pared.

"¡Sshhh! Bella, cálmate." Susurró el hombre con su nariz rozando la mía.

Abrí los ojos de golpe ante el sonido producido por sus palabras, buscando el rostro que encajaba en mi mente con la voz que acababa de escuchar. Ahí estaban sus ojos, clavados en los míos. Lentamente fue retirando su mano de mi boca, asegurándose de que no iba a gritar.

"¿Edward?" Susurré incrédula.

Él soltó mi brazo y colocó la mano con la que antes me silenciaba en mi mejilla. Sonrió ampliamente ante mi cara de sorpresa y sus ojos brillaron.

"Ve a tu taquilla y coge lo que necesites. Nos vamos." Susurró.

"¿Qué? Pero..." No tuve tiempo de decir nada más, su boca cubrió dulcemente la mía, impidiendo cualquier protesta.

Sus labios se movían gráciles, pero lo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba era mi reacción. Alcé mis manos y sostuve su cuello enredando los dedos en su pelo cobrizo y pegándome más a él. Sin poder, ni tampoco querer, detenerme profundicé el beso como si el mundo se derrumbara a nuestro alrededor y fuera mi último momento junto a él. Llevaba demasiado tiempo deseando esto.

Pude notar su sorpresa y también su sonrisa bajo mis labios. Me respondió con la misma vehemencia que yo había mostrado. Al cabo de lo que a mí me pareció demasiado poco tiempo Edward puso sus manos en mis mejillas y termino el beso lentamente, apoyando su frente en la mía.

"Hoy es nuestro día. Sólo nosotros. Date prisa, te espero en el aparcamiento. No hables con nadie."

Mi mente estaba tan nublada por sus besos y su cercanía que no pude pensar en nada más que en estar a solas con él. Se apartó y me movió hacia la puerta, antes de salir comprobé que no había nadie que pudiera vernos. Corrí a mi taquilla para coger mi notebook y dejar un par de libros que llevaba en la mochila. Mientras me dirigía al aparcamiento la sombra de la culpa por dejar mis clases a mitad de la jornada cruzó mi mente, pero fue rápidamente aplacada por el recuerdo de los cálidos y suaves labios de Edward. La imagen de Alec vino a mí, la bloqueé antes de que pudiera arruinar este momento.

Sólo esperaba que Demetri no se enterara de esto, porque las consecuencias serían difíciles de aceptar. Cuando era yo, cuando no tenía que fingir ser una chica invisible como las demás, podía hacer todas las locuras que se me pasaran por la cabeza y en muchas ocasiones Jake era mi cómplice o me secundaba, pero ahora él se había convertido en mi niñera, ya no era mi Jake. Y Demetri, él antes me defendía ante mi padre cuando me metía en líos y, a menos que la locura fuera demasiado grande, Demetri estaba presente cuando mi padre me reprendía y establecía mis castigos, intentando reprimir una sonrisa. Todo eso ya no existía, ahora ninguno de los dos estaban de mi lado. _'Eres joven, es tu momento de meterme en problemas'_ decía siempre mi guardaespaldas. Sin embargo toda la responsabilidad que era de mi padre ahora recaía sobre mí, impidiéndome incluso respirar. Era hora de relajarme.

El hombre más maravilloso que había conocido me esperaba en el aparcamiento apoyado sobre su Volvo plateado. Al ver que me acercaba abrió la puerta del copiloto para mí con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Pasé a su lado para entrar en el coche pero él me detuvo, me besó ligeramente y me ayudó a entrar. Cerró la puerta tras de mí y se colocó en su puesto arrancando el coche y saliendo velozmente del instituto.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Pregunté cuando Edward tomaba la 101.

"Es una sorpresa." Anunció con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Miré por la ventanilla y el sentimiento de culpa volvió a ocupar mi cabeza, pero esta vez por estar traicionando a mi prima. Ella me echaría de su casa. ¿Y si Alice se enterara de lo que yo estaba haciendo con su hermano? ¡Dios mío! ¡Ella también dejaría de hablarme!

"¡Alice!" Susurré al darme cuenta de que me había marchado sin decirle nada.

"No tienes que preocuparte, ya me he encargado de ella." Aclaró Edward como si su hermana fuese un simple cabo por atar. "Le dije que me habías llamado para que te recogiera porque no te encontrabas bien."

"¿Qué? Edward, ¡acababa de salir de una clase con ella y vio que estaba perfectamente! Además, ¿Y si llama a casa preguntando por mí? ¡Dios! ¡Da la vuelta, esto no está bien!" Mi voz se descontrolaba cada vez más a medida que el pánico a que mi prima se enterara hacía acto de presencia.

Edward, se limitaba a sonreír despreocupado con la vista fija en la carretera. Puso una mano sobre mi pierna, un poco más arriba de mi rodilla.

"Tranquilízate Bella. Así no podremos disfrutar de nuestro día."

¿Tranquilizarme? ¿Disfrutar? ¿Cómo podía pensar en disfrutar de algo que iba a destruir nuestras vidas por completo? Yo lo perdería todo y él podría acabar en la cárcel.

"Alice no es tonta, a veces se lo hace, pero no lo es. Ella ya sabe que es mentira, simplemente ha fingido que se lo cree, porque sabe que no le daré más explicaciones. No llamará ni preguntará por ti a Ángela, ni siquiera le dirá que has faltado a clase. Así que relájate y deja que hoy, yo me encargue de todo." Añadió.

Asentí intentando calmarme y concentrándome en el paisaje para alejar los pensamientos que me impedían respirar de mi mente. Un día para nosotros solos, Edward y Bella. Sonaba demasiado bien, demasiado irreal, demasiado imposible.

"Dime al menos a dónde me llevas." Musité tratando de ser persuasiva.

Mi acompañante sonrió como si fuera el gato que se comió al canario y dijo:

"Esta mañana leí en el periódico que hoy comenzaba una ola de calor que duraría lo que queda de semana." Se encogió de hombros y continuó: "Estaba en la oficina pensando en ti y se me ocurrió que podíamos aprovechar para hacer una excursión a la playa, ya sabes, tomar el sol, nadar..."

"¿La Push?" Lo que era un grito de angustia se tropezó en mi garganta y salió como un sonido extraño.

Es cierto que hacía mucho calor, un día perfecto para ir a la playa, pero ¿cómo se le ocurrió? Jacob o Billy o cualquiera de sus amigos nos vería, y el resto sería historia. Enfoqué mi vista y vi a Edward negando con la cabeza.

"Como comprenderás, no me apetece mucho compartirte con Black." Su tono era profundo, pero en seguida se aligeró. "Vamos a Hoquiam, mis padres tienen una casa en la playa. Te va a encantar."

"¿Hoquiam? ¡Pero eso está como a 2 horas de Forks!" ¿Acaso Edward había perdido la cabeza?

"Apuesto a que estamos allí en menos de 1 hora." Respondió muy seguro de sí mismo.

Entonces me di cuenta de que íbamos a más del doble de la velocidad permitida, así claro que llegaríamos en tiempo récord.

"Eso es trampa." Mascullé mirando por la ventanilla.

¿Realmente íbamos a pasar el día juntos y solos? ¿Lejos de todo y de todos? Parecía que Edward había resuelto todos y cada uno de los problemas. Sin duda era un día perfecto. Un momento, ¿todos?

"¡Edward! ¡No tengo bañador!" ¿Cómo pretendía que nadara entonces?

_¡Oh Dios! Espero que no sugiera bañarnos desnudos, ¡porque no sé si seré capaz de resistirme! _¿Desde cuándo yo pensaba esas cosas? ¡Definitivamente este hombre me estaba haciendo perder la cabeza! Edward suspiró a mi lado y tomó mi mano.

"¿Quieres dejar de preocuparte por todo? Sólo confía en mí." Dijo sosteniendo mi mano en la suya.

Confianza. Sinceramente, hubiera preferido que me pidiese un riñón o parte de mi hígado. Se lo hubiese dado mucho más fácilmente.

Lo que restaba de camino pasó rápido, entre canciones que yo gritaba mientras bailoteaba en mi asiento y lo que Edward me contaba a cerca de la propiedad y la playa de Hoquiam. Al llegar paramos delante de una casa blanca con un pequeño jardín en la parte delantera. Edward sacó un par de mochilas del maletero y nos condujo hacia el interior del edificio. Nada más entrar había un pequeño hall que separaba el enorme salón, que se encontraba a la izquierda, de la cocina y el comedor que se encontraban a la derecha. De frente estaban las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso. Toda la parte trasera de la casa, la que daba a la playa, era de cristal, es decir, las vistas eran impresionantes.

Ya en el piso de arriba, me mostró todas las habitaciones dejando la suya para la última.

"Vamos, entra. Ésta será nuestra habitación." Lo miré enarcando una ceja en signo de interrogación, pero él pareció entender mal mi pregunta. "Si no te gusta cómo está decorada, puedes cambiar lo que quieras." Dijo nervioso.

Era tan tierno verlo así que no tuve fuerzas para replicar. A pesar de saber que era el prometido de mi prima, algo me decía que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos y lo peor de todo, estaba empezando a confiar en él. Eso era lo más peligroso, ya que había sido el motivo de mis errores en el pasado.

Edward me entregó una mochila en la que, según me dijo, había un bikini y una toalla para mí, un equipo de playa básico.

"Espero que sea de tu talla y de tu agrado. Pensé en pedirle consejo a Alice, pero al final opté por escogerlo yo solo." Creo que se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo por haberme elegido una prenda de ropa sin ayuda femenina.

Asentí y entré en el baño para cambiarme. Lo cierto es que el bikini era bonito, quizá un poco escaso para mi gusto, pero me sentaba bien. El kit playero incluía un pareo a juego con el traje de baño y la toalla. _¡Todo está conjuntado! Alice y Edward son hermanos, sin lugar a dudas._ Volví a la habitación sonriendo por el descubrimiento cuando oí mi teléfono sonar. Edward estaba sentado en el borde de la cama y lo sostenía en la mano.

"Es tu chucho." Dijo entregándome el móvil.

Miré la pantalla. _Jake._

"¡Mierda! Había olvidado que habíamos quedado esta tarde. No lo he visto en toda la semana y dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí." Mi tono se fue volviendo triste.

Edward suspiró antes de hablar.

"¿Quieres que nos vayamos?"

Lo miré incrédula. No quería irme, pero también quería ver a Jacob. Llevaba toda la semana encerrada analizando balances de empresas que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, apenas había dormido, así que me merecía un premio.

"No." Respondí mirándole directamente a los ojos. Cogí aire para reunir el valor de dejar plantado a Jake. "¿Sí?"

"¡Hey! ¿Cómo va eso, pequeño genio?" Jake parecía realmente contento, la sorpresa que me tenía preparada para hoy debía de ser buena.

"Bastante ocupada, ya sabes. ¿Y qué tal tu semana? Te he echado de menos." Edward me dedicó una mirada que me congeló.

"Yo también te he echado de menos, estoy deseando que llegue la hora de recogerte esta tarde. ¡Ya verás! ¡Te va a encantar mi sorpresa! ¡Vas a alucinar!"

_¡Dios! ¡Jake está realmente emocionado! ¿Cómo voy a dejarle tirado?_

"De eso precisamente quería hablarte." Edward esperaba espectante mis palabras. Suspiré y decidí soltarlo a bocajarro. "Hoy no puedo quedar contigo. Tengo mucho trabajo acumulado, ya sabes. ¿Podemos dejarlo para mañana?" Sé que hablé muy deprisa y que Jake me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo raro pasaba, así que sólo me quedaba la esperanza de poder convencerle de que mi nerviosismo se debía a la enorme carga de trabajo.

Se hizo el silencio al otro lado de la línea. ¿Acaso se había cortado la llamada?

"¿Jake?" Le llamé intentado comprobar que la línea aún funcionaba.

"Estás con él, ¿verdad?"

¡Pues sí que me conocía bien! ¿Y ahora qué? Una vez que has mentido, no tiene sentido recular, hay que llevarlo hasta el final. Me giré para darle la espalda a Edward e intentar olvidar que estaba pendiente de cada cosa que decía.

"No, no es eso Jake. Es que tengo mucho que hacer y quiero que pasemos el fin de semana juntos, si no adelanto trabajo no podremos." Ese era un buen punto y mi voz sonaba más tranquila ahora que no tenía la punzante mirada de Edward clavada en mi boca. "¿Puedes aplazar mi sorpresa hasta mañana? Te prometo que te dedicaré todo el tiempo en exclusiva."

"No hagas promesas que no podrás cumplir." Susurró Edward en el oído que tenía libre, situando sus manos en mis caderas.

Su aliento acariciando mi cuello me hizo estremecer, pero me recompuse y avancé un paso alejándome de él antes de perder la poca cordura que me quedaba.

"Está bien." Respondió Jacob al cabo de unos segundos. Sonaba abatido. "Pero mañana sin falta ni excusas. Te quiero."

"Yo también te..." No pude terminar la frase porque Edward arrancó el teléfono de entre mis dedos y pulsó el botón de colgar.

Me giré para enfrentarlo pero él me acorraló contra la pared mientras tiraba mi móvil encima de la cama. Puso una mano a cada lado de mi cabeza y se acercó a mí hasta que nuestras narices se rozaron.

"No quiero oírtelo decir a nadie que no sea yo. Y menos a él." Dijo entre dientes.

Me gustó, saber que estaba celoso; pero su tono de amenaza hizo saltar un resorte en mí. Puse mis manos sobre su pecho y sin dejar que los músculos perfectamente definidos que notaba bajo su camiseta me derritieran, le empuje tan fuerte como pude, logrando separarnos a penas un paso. Alcé mi dedo apuntando directamente a su cara.

"¡Escúchame bien Edward Cullen, porque sólo lo diré una vez y espero que no se te olvide en lo que te resta de vida. Yo no respondo ante nada ni ante nadie. No tengo por qué darle explicaciones a Jacob, pero tampoco tengo por qué dártelas a ti." Abrió la boca para rebatirme pero no se lo permití alzando más la voz. "Y menos, cuando eres tú el que está prometido con mi prima."

El gesto de Edward se descompuso y sus puños, que estaban fuertemente apretados a sus costados se abrieron de repente. Caminé hacia la puerta pasando a su lado y antes de salir añadí:

"Jamás, óyeme bien, nunca intentes alejarme de Jacob."

Crucé el umbral cerrando la puerta más fuerte de lo que quería y bajé las escaleras. No me gustaba la sensación de intranquilidad después de haberle gritado a Edward de esa manera, pero simplemente no pude hacer nada por detenerme. Permitir que él y Jacob se enfrentaran no era una opción; mi amigo era de las pocas personas que se quedaron a mi lado a pesar de todo.

La mochila de Edward estaba en el sofá del salón, así que saqué su toalla y me fui a la playa. Ya que mi día se había arruinado, por lo menos aprovecharía los rayos de sol que eran tan escasos en Forks.

A los cinco minutos de estar tumbada sobre la arena decidí que tenía demasiado calor y que, sobre todo, no quería pensar más, así que me acerqué a la orilla para darme un baño. Me sumergí lentamente y nadé hasta que mi mente se despejó por completo. Me quedé unos instantes mirando al horizonte e intentando organizar mis ideas con respecto al giro que mi vida había dado en los últimos meses cuando unos fuertes brazos me rodearon atrayendo mi espalda hacia un suave y musculado cuerpo. La sensación de su piel contra la mía era algo increíble, tan cálida a pesar del agua a nuestro alrededor. Por instinto estuve a punto de dejar mi cabeza apoyada en él, pero me reprimí.

"Perdóname." Susurró esa dulce voz que reconocería ya en cualquier sitio y a cualquier distancia.

Apretó su agarre como si tuviese miedo de que la corriente me fuera a arrastrar. Me tenía de nuevo desarmada. Una simple palabra y se me había olvidado hasta mi nombre. Repartió tenues besos por mi cuello y después me giró con un sólo movimiento para dejar sus ojos clavados en los míos.

"A veces me descontrolo cuando se trata de perderte. No puedo soportar que ese mocoso tenga más de ti que yo."

Suspiré bajando la vista y le tomé de las manos.

"Creo que tenemos que aclarar algunos puntos."

Empecé a moverme y tiré de sus manos para que me siguiera, pero me detuvo poniendo una mano en mi mejilla y la otra en mi cintura. En esta posición me iba a costar mantener el hilo de mis pensamientos.

"No sé si quiero hablar." Dijo acercándose hasta rozar mis labios con los suyos.

Levanté una ceja y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás lo justo para que Edward viera el gesto. En respuesta me dio una sonrisa triste, acortó la distancia que yo había generado y juntó nuestras frentes.

"No quiero perderte." Suspiró antes de continuar. "He tardado mucho tiempo en encontrarte, incluso podría decir que había perdido la fe y me había resignado a pasar mi vida con una persona a la que no amaba; pero ahora que estás aquí, me da pánico que desaparezcas."

A pesar de la declaración explícita de Edward, mi atención se fijó en otra cosa.

"¿No estás enamorado de Ángela?" Mi voz sonó más aguda de lo normal.

Me separé bruscamente de Edward para poder ver sus ojos cuando me respondiera. Suspiró y dijo:

"Creo que tenemos que aclarar algunos puntos."

Esta vez fue él quien cogió mi mano y me llevó hacia la arena. Había extendido mi toalla al lado de la suya. Ambos nos sentamos, pero Edward no soltó mi mano, sino que se dedicó a estudiarla mientras la acariciaba. Parecía nervioso y aún así era adorable.

"No has respondido a mi pregunta." Le apremié incapaz de esperar más.

Cogió aire y habló. "No, no estoy enamorado de Ángela y jamás lo estuve. Ella es una persona increíble y la quiero mucho, pero no es comparable a lo que siento por ti." Sus profundos ojos verdes me tenían hipnotizada. Sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón se encogiera y que una pequeña sonrisa asomara a mis labios, pero la cordura volvió a hacer acto de presencia y mi ceño se frunció.

"Entonces, ¿por qué le propusiste matrimonio?"

"Yo... no tuve suficiente paciencia." Negó con la cabeza, dejó caer los hombros y apartó la cara, como si lo que iba a decir le costase demasiado. "Creí que... que nunca aparecerías, que no te encontraría. Emmett tenía a Rosalie y Alice a Jasper, y yo... los veía tan felices que... me desesperé. Ángela era una buena chica así que me resigné." Sacudió la cabeza y devolvió su mirada a la mía. "Pero lo importante es que ahora estás conmigo, estamos juntos y no dejaré que nada ni nadie nos separe. Voy a cuidar de ti." Puso ambas manos en mi mejillas. " Para siempre."

Sus labios se acercaron a los míos en un beso suave y tierno. El corazón empezó a palpitarme con tanta fuerza que por un segundo me preocupó que él pudiera oírlo, sin embargo pronto se me olvidó, junto con el resto del mundo. Mi atención se centraba en sentir a Edward entre mis brazos, acariciando mi piel expuesta al sol por ese pequeño bikini, al igual que yo paseaba mis manos por su cuerpo, alternando entre su pecho y su espalda. No era la primera vez que me besaban, pero sin duda alguna, era la mejor de todas. Totalmente diferente a todo y a todos. Delineé su labio inferior sintiendo un suave regusto a sal, que mezclado con el olor de Edward me hizo perder la cabeza por completo. Sin saber muy bien cómo, me encontré tumbada en mi toalla con el cuerpo de Edward cubriendo el mío. Sentirlo sobre mí, a pesar de no soportar ni un gramo de su peso, era la sensación más maravillosa del mundo. Edward dejó mi boca para dirigirse a mi cuello. Inhaló profundamente mientras arrastraba la punta de la lengua desde mi clavícula hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja.

"Bella..." Susurró.

Entonces lo recordé. Bella. Sin duda ella era una parte de mí; la parte dulce y cariñosa, la que Edward conocía y decía amar; pero había otra parte, un lado oscuro, por decirlo de alguna manera. Patrizia Bataglia. Ella era despiadada, implacable con sus enemigos y jamás se dejaba llevar por los sentimientos. Era alguien horrible, que no se detenía ante nada, capaz de cometer atrocidades. ¿Amaría Edward a una persona así? ¿O cuando se enterara de quien soy realmente me repudiará?

"Edward, para." Dije con voz débil.

Inmediatamente él se separó hacia un lado, quedando tendido a mi derecha.

"Discúlpame amor, me dejé llevar por... ¡Bella! ¡Estás llorando!" Se apresuró a secar las lágrimas que involuntaria mente brotaban de mis ojos.

Enterré mi cara en su pecho y me acurruqué junto a él, siendo sus brazos el único lugar en el mundo en el que me sentía en paz conmigo misma.

"Disculpame, por favor, tienes que perdonarme, me he comportado como un auténtico animal, yo... es que..."

Una pequeña risita escapó de mis labios entre los sollozos. ¿Por qué siempre entendía mal mis lágrimas? Yo lloraba por estar mintiéndole y él, automáticamente se echaba la culpa y me pedía perdón por sabe Dios qué cosa. Me incorporé quedando mi cara a su altura y vi la confusión invadiendo su rostro al ver las lágrimas corriendo por mi rostro enmarcando una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Puedo saber por qué te estás disculpando ahora?" Pregunté haciéndome la ofendida.

"Porque me he comportado como la peor de las bestias. Tú me das un beso y yo me abalanzo sobre ti como un león sobre su presa." Respondió bajando la mirada. Aún así pude apreciar el leve rubor que inundaba sus mejillas.

Simplemente, dejé que las carcajadas que subían por mi garganta salieran al exterior, provocando que Edward levantara la vista aún más sorprendido si cabe.

"No es eso. Para nada, créeme." Conseguí decir aún entre risas.

La cara de Edward se iluminó y brevemente pasó por su rostro una mirada cargada de picardía.

"¿Entonces?"

Ese fue mi turno para ponerme seria y quizá también sonrojarme.

"Yo no soy quien tú piensas."

"Bella, eres la chica más dulce y buena que he conocido. Eres alegre y generosa; cuando entras en una habitación, tu sonrisa la ilumina; tus ojos son tan bellos... podría pasarme el día perdido en ellos. Quizá guarden secretos, tal vez tengas fantasmas del pasado, pero, Bella, todos los tenemos. La diferencia es que ahora yo estoy aquí para protegerte."

No fui capaz de detener el siseo que salió de mi boca.

"No se trata sólo de eso. ¿Y si yo no fuera la princesa del cuento? ¿Y si fuera... la chica mala?" _(N/A: Lo siento, no pude resistirme! Jejeje!)_

La verdad me quemaba en la garganta, sentía cómo ardía en llamas luchando por salir; quería que Edward me conociera tal y como soy, todo, lo bueno y lo malo; anhelaba ser transparente para él; pero éste no era el momento. Demasiadas cosas estaban en juego.

La risa musical de Edward relajó mi cuerpo, pero me sorprendió que se lo tomase tan bien.

"Bella, eso no es posible. Sencillamente, no es posible." Dijo besando mi mano.

Fruncí mi ceño. ¿Acaso no me tomaba en serio? ¿Pensaba que estaba era una niña con demasiada imaginación? Ojalá pudiera advertirle como se merece de qué clase de persona soy realmente. Me gustaría no ser tan egoísta como para callármelo, pero desgraciadamente lo era, así que sonreí lo mejor que pude y dí por zanjado el tema.

"¿Puedo... preguntarte algo?" Otra vez se encontraba nervioso, es decir, su pregunta no me iba a gustar.

Aún a riesgo de que me preguntase algo para lo que no tenía respuesta, o mejor dicho, no podía darle ese tipo de respuesta, asentí dándole a entender que continuara.

"¿Qué tienes con Jacob? Quiero decir, sé que sois novios, pero... bueno, ¿estás enamorada de él?"

"¿Qué?" Grité incrédula.

¿Jacob y yo novios? Era el mejor chiste que había escuchado en mucho tiempo. De pronto todo cobró sentido en mi mente, el desprecio que Edward sentía por mi amigo; los gritos de Edward cuando llegaba a casa tarde después de haber estado con Jacob e incluso que me quitase el teléfono cuando estaba a punto de despedirme de Jake, todo.

"Bella, yo sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte que lo dejes, pero aún así, lo hago. No soporto pensar que él te está besando o que él sí puede caminar de la mano contigo..." Le interrumpí antes de que dijera más tonterías.

"Edward, para." Me miró sorprendido pero aún así abrió la boca para replicar. "Espera." Lo callé. "Jake no es mi novio." Sus ojos duplicaron su tamaño por un segundo pero luego su ceño se frunció. "Es mi mejor amigo, bueno, más bien como mi hermano, pero no hay ningún tipo de relación romántica entre nosotros." La cara de Edward al escuchar mis palabras mostraba que esto no se lo esperaba.

"Pero él... ¿entonces por qué...?" Comenzó a preguntar, pero no hacía falta que terminase para que yo supiera lo que iba a decir.

"Jake sólo intenta protegerme."

"¿De qué?" Exclamó Edward.

"De ti." Dije agachando la mirada. "Él sabe que me harás daño y sólo intenta protegerme."

"Bella, yo no voy a hacerte daño." Besó mi mano y después levantó mi barbilla, obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos. "Jamás lo haría."

"No pongas un precio que no puedes pagar, Edward." Intenté apartar mi vista de él, pero me detuvo.

"¿Por qué dices eso? ¿No confías en mí?"

Rabia, sentí rabia. Edward me estaba prometiendo que no me haría daño, sin embargo sabía que no sería así. De hecho, ya me hacía daño al prometerme todas esas cosas mientras estaba con Ángela.

"¿Por qué sigues con ella? ¿Por qué no la has dejado?" Escupí las palabras y me levanté dispuesta a salir corriendo de allí.

Edward se levantó tras de mí y me sujetó por la muñeca, obligándome a enfrentarlo.

"Para poder estar cerca de ti. ¿Por qué si no? No he vuelto a tocar a Ángela desde el primer día que te vi."

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Pedirle a Edward que abandonara a mi prima? Él era su prometido y yo no tenía derecho a meterme entre ellos. Ángela había hecho mucho por mí sin conocerme de nada, ¿era esta la forma de pagarle? No.

Me solté de su agarre y empecé a correr por la playa sin rumbo, pero pronto sentí sus fuertes manos alrededor de mi cintura.

"Bella, tienes que creerme. Tú eres la única. Es el destino, tú misma lo dijiste el día que nos conocimos, en la puerta de la librería, ¿lo recuerdas?"

Sólo pude echarme a reír. ¿El destino? ¿De verdad se creyó esa estupidez? Enarcó una ceja en espera de alguna respuesta por mi parte.

"¿De verdad te creíste esa tontería?" Conseguí decir entre risas.

Él asintió lentamente y su ceño se frunció aún más.

"¡Ay, Edward! Yo jamás dejaría algo así al azar." Aún no había conseguido detener mis risas.

"¿Ya sabías que yo era el prometido de Ángela?" Su voz se tornó seria y profunda, y apretó mi brazo de tal forma que me hizo daño, lo cual acabó con mis risas inmediatamente.

"No." Dije entre dientes sacudiéndome para que me soltara.

Edward suspiró y aflojó su agarre. Quitó la mano que conservaba en mi cintura y la posó a un lado de mi cara.

"Definitivamente este no es el día que había planeado. ¿Qué te parece si nos damos un baño?"

Asentí. A mí tampoco me gustaba discutir con Edward, así que acepté su esfuerzo por retomar el día. Normalmente hubiera sido sido más firme con mis decisiones y me hubiera alejado de él, respetando su compromiso con mi prima, pero irremediablemente mi memoria se difuminaba ante sus ojos.

"¡Vamos! ¡Te echo una carrera!" Grité mientras corría hacia el agua.

Chapoteamos en el agua y jugueteamos entre besos y caricias furtivas. Cuando empecé a tener frío Edward me cogió en brazos y me llevó hasta las toallas. Tomamos en sol hasta que nos secamos y después entramos en casa para comer. Edward cocinó pasta, increíblemente buena, por cierto. Nos sentamos en el comedor uno al lado del otro. Estábamos acabando de comer cuando Edward habló:

"Bella, no quiero volver a discutir, pero..." Me tensé al oírlo, seguramente no quería escuchar lo que estaba a punto de decir. "Cuando me preguntaste antes si había creído toda esa tontería del destino, ¿a qué te referías exactamente?" Preguntó tomando un ravioli con su tenedor y metiéndolo en su boca, en lo que supuse era un intento de restarle importancia a lo que acababa de preguntar.

Realmente no tenía importancia, así que dejé que la risa brotara de entre mis labios. Me apoyé en el respaldo de la silla para amortiguar los espasmos producidos por mis carcajadas mientras Edward me miraba divertido.

"Te repito lo que te dije, yo jamás dejo las cosas al azar." Me miró con el ceño fruncido, así que decidí continuar sin necesidad de que preguntara. "¿Recuerdas la cafetería en la que estuvimos la mañana en la que nos conocimos?" Asintió. "Cuando te levantaste a pagar dejaste tu móvil encima de la mesa." Confesé con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que no pude contener.

Regresé mi atención al plato y seguí comiendo hasta que sentí que la mirada de Edward seguía fija en mí. Su ceño seguía fruncido. ¿Acaso no había atado los cabos? Puse los ojos en blanco y decidí iluminar su oscuridad.

"Cogí tu teléfono y marqué mi número, llamé y después lo borré, así que tu número quedó grabado en mi registro de llamadas perdidas. Volví a dejarlo en la mesa y el resto ya te lo sabes." Me encogí de hombros ante su cara de sorpresa.

"Así que todo ese rollo del destino..."

"Cursilerías para niñas bobas." Completé. "Pensaba llamarte al cabo de un par de días." Dije con toda naturalidad.

Su boca se abrió con falsa sorpresa.

"¡Pagarás por eso!" Gritó poniéndose en pie y empezando a hacerme cosquillas.

Me cogió por la cintura levantándome hasta ponerme sobre su hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas y me llevó hasta el salón entre gritos y risas. Me dejó caer en el sofá y se tiró sobre mí. Siguió haciéndome cosquillas hasta que conseguí gritar:

"¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo!"

Entonces, sin verlo venir, sus labios estaban sobre los míos, en una lenta caricia. Inmediatamente correspondí a sus besos. Una de sus manos se ubicó en mi cuello mientras la otra comenzó a subir y bajar por mi costado, rozando mi pecho levemente con su dedo pulgar. En respuesta, sin pensar demasiado en a dónde nos conducía todo esto y si estaba preparada, resbalé mis manos por debajo de su camiseta, sintiendo cada músculo de su trabajada espalda. Empezó a hacer mucho calor y la parte baja de mi vientre comenzó a palpitar. Apreté el cuerpo de Edward contra el mío, necesitaba sentirlo más cerca de mí, tan cerca como fuese posible o incluso más. Comenzó a besar mi cuello y eso hizo que un jadeo escapase de lo más hondo de mi garganta. Una de mis manos abandonó su espalda para trasladarse a su pelo, ese pelo cobrizo, extremadamente desordenado que le hacía increíblemente sexy. Enredé en él mis dedos y tiré suavemente al tiempo que arqueaba mi espalda cuando sentí los dientes de Edward rozando la base de mi cuello. Él pegó sus caderas aún más a las mías, haciéndome notar la enorme erección que se escondía debajo de su bañador, y ese fue su turno de gemir.

Legados a este punto había perdido el norte y la capacidad de raciocinio. Ya nada me importaba, tan sólo ansiaba sentir a Edward dentro de mí.

Comenzó a levantar mi camiseta y yo me incorporé para facilitarle su misión de deshacernos de ella. Ahora sólo me quedaba mi bikini y el pareo a juego, sin embargo Edward conservaba tanto su bañador como su camiseta. Decidí que la última sobraba así que se la quité. La sonrisa dibujada en sus labios cuando deslicé la prenda por sus brazos era igual que la mía, ambos queríamos esto, ambos deseábamos estar juntos a pesar de que no era moralmente correcto.

Lentamente fue descendiendo hasta mis labios, con sus ojos clavados en los míos, buscando una aprobación que de sobra tenía. Esta vez su beso fue lento, dulce, lleno de... amor.

El molesto pitido de mi móvil me sobresaltó. Estaba encima de la mesa que se encontraba a medio metro del sofá en el que estaba.

"No lo cojas." Susurró Edward contra la piel de mi clavícula. Descendiendo sigilosamente hacia mi pecho. Su voz era ronca, sensual.

Normalmente le hubiera hecho caso sin pensarlo dos veces, pero si era Demetri y no le contestaba se preocuparía y no tardaría en averiguar dónde me encontraba.

"Será sólo un momento." Conseguí articular a pesar de las sensaciones que los labios de Edward provocaban sobre la piel de mi vientre.

Le oí gruñir mientras estiraba la mano y cogía el teléfono. Demetri. _¡Bingo!_

"Por favor." Musitó. Su aliento me hizo cosquillas cuando rozó mi piel.

Me costó un mundo luchar contra las ganas de lanzar el móvil lejos, donde no pudiera interrumpir este momento.

"Es un segundo." Dije entre risitas provocadas por los besos de Edward. "¿Sí?" Respondí.

Edward me miró con desaprobación, pero continuó besándome aquí y allá, dificultándome el mantener una conversación coherente.

"¡Hey, enana! ¿Cómo va eso?" Saludó Demetri al otro lado de la línea.

Eso era extraño. Desde la muerte de mi hermano él no mostraba alegría muy a menudo, y desde que fallecieron mis padres aún menos.

"Qué..." Edward mordisqueó el hueso de mi cadera, haciendo que perdiera el hilo de mis pensamientos. Sonrió divertido al ver el efecto que causaba en mi conversación. "Bien, bien." Edward siguió descendiendo ahora por el exterior de mi muslo, acariciando cada centímetro de mi piel con la lengua. "¿Qué quieres?" Conseguí articular medio distraída.

"Bella, seré directo." _¡Eso espero!_ Pensé. "¿Cómo es eso de que quieres modificar tu testamento?" Preguntó Demetri sin más rodeos.

Sus palabras me trajeron de vuelta a la tierra, trasladando a Edward, momentáneamente, a un segundo plano.

"Ya sabes que tengo que hacerlo." Dije seriamente.

Noté cómo Edward arrugaba la frente, supongo que sorprendido por el cambio en mi tono de voz.

"Si estás preocupada por los Voulturi, no tienes que hacerlo; no permitiré que..."

Las frase de Demetri se vio interrumpida por un pequeño grito que se me escapó al sentir los labios de Edward ascendiendo por la cara interna de mi muslo.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué está pasando Bella?" Traté de controlar mi respiración que se había agitado de forma notoria antes de hablar. "¿Bella?" Continuó Demetri al no obtener respuesta.

"Eeeehhh... Estoy bien, es sólo que estaba leyendo unas cosas." Intenté excusarme, creo que sin mucho éxito. Le dí a Edward una mirada de advertencia, así que se incorporó y se entretuvo jugando con un mechón de mi pelo.. "Mira, no es por eso, es sólo algo que tengo que hacer, y lo sabes. Así que no te preocupes. Te llamo mañana."

Colgué sin más, en cierto modo escondiendo la cabeza bajo la tierra para no tener que dar explicaciones que no tenía.

Miré a Edward aún molesta, no sé si por 'sabotear' mi conversación telefónica o por haber dejado de hacerlo. Él me devolvió una sonrisa pícara mientras se levantaba tendiéndome la mano.

"¿Te apetece darte el último baño antes de marcharnos?"

Asentí y tomé su mano levantándome, él tiró de mí para hacerme caminar en dirección a la playa, pero no me moví.

"Lamento la interrupción." Me disculpé porque podía ver en sus ojos que él estaba tan excitado como yo.

Se acercó y me tomó la otra mano.

"Quizá haya sido lo mejor. Me gustaría que nos tomásemos las cosas con un poco más de calma."

No pude evitar sentirme rechazada, en lo más profundo de mi mente racional sabía que él tenía razón, que era lo mejor e incluso yo lo prefería así, pero en ese momento sólo era una adolescente inexperta con las hormonas revueltas. Supe que no era suficiente para él. Bajé la cabeza intentando ocultar lo que sabía que se reflejaba en mis ojos: Me sentía rechaza.

Puso su mano en mi barbilla y me obligó a mirarlo.

"No me malinterpretes, Bella. Me muero por estar contigo, por besar y acariciar cada centímetro de tu piel, pero quiero que todo entre nosotros sea perfecto y que ocurra en su momento. No quiero que te sientas presionada y mucho menos rechazada." Dijo besando mi nariz. Suspiró y añadió: "Ojalá supieras lo que me cuesta no arrojarme a tu cuello cada vez que te veo."

"Por mí puedes hacerlo." Respondí sonriente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta corrediza que daba a la playa.

Eran las ventajas de ser un saco de hormonas, pasas de la depresión por rechazo a la felicidad extrema en cuatro palabras de un perfecto hombre de ojos verdes.

Justo en el momento en el que iba a cruzar el umbral mi teléfono sonó de nuevo. Puse los ojos en blanco y miré la pantalla. Demetri. _No era buena señal._

"¿Sí?"

"¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo en Hoquiam!? Y sobre todo, ¡¿con quién!?" Rugió Demetri.

_¡Mierda! ¡Estoy en un buen lío!_

_

* * *

_

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado?

Por cierto, tengo una duda. El próximo capítulo ¿prefrerís que sea un Edward PoV de lo que ha pasado en este o que siga contando la historia Bella?

He abierto una encuesta o poll en mi perfil, pero si quereis responderme en las reviews o en un mensaje también me sirve. ¡Cómo sea! ¡Pero ayudadme, porque no sé qué hacer!

Gracias a todos por vuestras reviews, favoritos y alertas!!

Besos y nos leemos pronto!!


	18. Tequila

Hola a todos de nuevo! Ya estoy aquí de vuelta!

Sé que he tardado mucho, pero de verdad me ha costado un riñón escribir este capítulo! No quería salir el muy maldito! Ha habido varios días en los que me sentaba frente al ordenador durante una hora para escribir tan sólo dos o tres líneas, que al final borraba porque no me gustaban nada! En fin... ahora ya estamos aquí!

En lo que respecta a la encuesta, por votación popular y, prácticamente, unanimidad, he escrito (y continuaré así) este capítulo alternando los puntos de vista de Edward y Bella.

**Andy**: Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Me dio un buen empujón para terminar el dichoso capítulo! Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo! Casi lo olvido, para entrar en mi perfil sólo tienes que pinchar sobre mi nombre en el encabezado de la página, donde pone 'Belaya'. Si no puedes acceder, hazmelo saber y te mandaré un enlace!

Igualmente muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestras reviews! La verdad es que animan un montón!

Espero que os guste el capítulo! Muchas gracias a todos!

* * *

Capítulo 18: Tequila

**Bella PoV**

"¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo en Hoquiam? Y sobre todo, ¡¿con quién?" Rugió Demetri.

Instintivamente llevé mi mano al pequeño bultito que se hallaba en la parte trasera de mi oreja. _¡Mierda! ¿Cómo he sido tan torpe? ¡Tenía que haber mentido mejor! _Me apoyé en el cristal de la puerta que daba a la playa y me dejé resbalar hasta quedar sentada en el suelo mientras me golpeaba la frete con la mano libre. _Piensa, piensa y miente. ¡Rápido!_

"¡¿Bella?" Me apremió Demetri a la espera de una respuesta.

"Vine con Alice. Ya sabes, una tarde de chicas. Hacía tanto calor que no pudimos resistirnos a venir a tomar el sol." Respondí asombrosamente tranquila. De no haber sido así, Demetri lo hubiera sabido tal y como supo antes que algo ocurría.

Por suerte, me habían enseñado a pensar rápido, y eso me había permitido darme cuenta de que para mi guardaespaldas no le sería difícil averiguar que los Cullen tenían una propiedad en esta playa, y decir que había venido con Alice era creíble, ya que ella tenía tanto derecho como Edward. _¡Un punto para mí!_

"¿Por qué no fuisteis a La Push?" Inquirió.

"Los padres de Alice tienen una casa aquí; a ella le apetecía venir y a mí no me pareció mala idea." Contesté con aire aburrido. "He estado trabajando muy duro, y tú lo sabes, así que no me pareció tan grave tomarme una tarde libre. ¿Acaso he hecho mal?" Hice que la pregunta sonase triste, como si realmente me sintiera culpable por lo que había hecho.

"No Bella, está bien. Es genial que tengas una amiga, es sólo que... bueno, antes estabas rara y cuando activé el GPS y vi que estabas en Hoquiam sin razón aparente... pensé que te podías haber metido en algún lío." Repuso Demetri. Parecía convencido.

Estaba segura de que cuando vio la localización automáticamente revisó las propiedades y al ver el apellido Cullen sacó las conclusiones acertadas. Lo que no sabía era que mi cerebro trabajaba a un ritmo lo suficientemente veloz como para darle una excusa plausible que echase por tierra sus deducciones en cuestión de segundos.

"¡Vaya! ¡Gracias por la confianza! Estoy intentando hacer las cosas bien, ¿sabes?" _¡Mentirosa! Lo estás haciendo todo al revés._

"Lo sé, Bella. Discúlpame. Hablaremos mañana. Cuídate."

"Está bien. Besos."

Pulsé la tecla roja. Apoyé mi cabeza en el cristal intentando ahuyentar el sentimiento de culpa: sólo yo podía mentir y además hacer sentir mal a la persona engañada. Pero era necesario si no quería verme metida en un lío de los que no sería tan fácil salir como una mentira. Volví a tocar la pequeña protuberancia que había detrás de mi oreja izquierda: el chip GPS. Hace años, nos inyectaron uno a mi hermano y otro a mí, y eso me salvó la vida cuando nos secuestraron. Fue así como me pudieron localizar. Sólo Demetri y yo teníamos las claves que daban acceso a las coordenadas de mi posición. Eran muy pocas las veces que lo usaba, por eso habitualmente olvidaba que lo llevaba.

Ahora me quedaba la otra parte difícil: Edward. A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, podía sentirlo en cuclillas a pocos centímetros de mí. Suspiré y moví mis párpados, viendo el rostro de mis sueños contraído en una mueca de preocupación.

"¿Quién era? Te has quedado pálida. Estaba empezando a preocuparme."

"Es un viejo amigo de mi padre, se preocupa mucho por mí y no creo que le hiciera ninguna gracia saber que estoy aquí con el prometido de mi prima. Tendré que pedirle a Alice que me sirva de coartada."

Edward me tendió su mano para ayudarme a levantar y yo la acepté. Traté de dejar atrás las preocupaciones, ya me encargaría más tarde de eso, ahora tenía que concentrarme en aprovechar el par de horas que me quedaban a solas con este perfecto hombre.

"¿Qué hay de ese baño? ¿Aún sigue en pie?" Edward asintió recuperando su sonrisa.

Mientras caminábamos hacia el agua cogidos de la mano, no pude contener mi mente, que divagaba en dirección a una conversación con Alice que justificase mi presencia en su casa y a solas con su hermano. Algo que antes se me había pasado por alto saltó como un letrero de neón en mi mente. Me paré en seco. ¿Cómo pude haber dejado correr ese comentario?

"Edward, cuando veníamos hacia aquí dijiste que Alice no era tonta y que ella sabía perfectamente que le habías dado una excusa. ¿Exactamente qué sabe ella?" Pregunté seria.

Edward se sentó en la arena arrastrándome con él. Pareció pensar mucho antes de hablar, como si estuviera decidiendo si contármelo o no.

"¿Recuerdas el día que fuimos a la cafetería con mi hermana y Jasper, y después al cine?" Asentí. "Pues el martes pasado mi padre vino a recogerme a la oficina para que comiéramos juntos. En mitad del segundo plato, y sin ningún tipo de anestesia, me dijo que se alegraba de que estuviera enamorado. ¿Puedes adivinar quién se lo dijo?" Dijo alzando una ceja.

"Alice." Musité incrédula.

Edward asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Supongo que no puedo ocultarlo." Declaró sonrojándose, robándome el aliento y parando bruscamente mi corazón.

"Pues eso es un problema." Respondí pensativa, mirando al horizonte.

¿Era Alice muy intuitiva? ¿O yo poco perceptiva? ¿Por qué se había dado cuenta ella y yo no? También puede ser que alrededor de Edward yo pierdo toda capacidad de observación. Por otra parte Edward estaba hablando de amor. Eso era demasiado para mí, al menos por el momento.

"No tienes que preocuparte. Todo va a estar bien, voy a luchar por nosotros."

Sus ojos eran sinceros. Eso me preocupaba. En el fondo yo sabía que sólo tenía unos meses de felicidad junto a Edward, que todo acabaría cuando llegara mi cumpleaños y tuviera que contarle toda la verdad. Lo había aceptado así desde un principio, desde aquel día que nos conocimos en la calle. Sin embargo ahora estaba Ángela, ella no merecía lo que yo le estaba haciendo, pero es que sencillamente estaba harta de sufrir. Yo también quería ser feliz, aunque sólo fueran unos meses, me conformaría con eso.

Me levanté desatándome el pareo y dejándolo caer en la arena.

"¡El que gane... conduce a la vuelta!" Grité corriendo hacia el agua.

Por supuesto (aunque con algo de trampa) yo gané, así que Edward tendría que dejarme conducir su Volvo de vuelta a casa. Después de salir del agua, nos dimos una ducha rápida en la casa y cogimos algo de comer para el camino. Me paré al lado de la puerta del conductor y extendí la mano, mientras Edward guardaba las mochilas en el maletero. Agité mis dedos cuando él se acercó con el ceño fruncido.

"Gané la carrera." Dije inocentemente.

La sonrisa torcida de Edward apareció mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"No te dejaré mi Volvo."

"Vamos, es lo justo, gané limpiamente. Además, ¿qué piensas que voy a hacer con 230cv? ¡No es como si fuera un Ferrari!" Contraataqué rodando los ojos.

Primero frunció en el ceño y después entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Cómo sabes que tiene 230cv? No recuerdo habértelo dicho."

_¿Es que nadie me escucha cuando hablo? Cuando Jake le contó que reparábamos vehículos, ¿qué parte no entendió?_ Bufé y me dirigí a la parte delantera del coche.

"Desbloquea el capó." Edward puso cara de incredulidad, pero abrió la puerta del conductor y pulsó el botón. Abrí el capó y desmonté la carcasa que cubre el motor ante la atenta mirada de mi acompañante. "Veamos... un motor de 5 cilindros a 8.000 r.p.m.; con turboalimentador, es decir, responde bastante rápido; el sistema de transmisión es de doble embrague, por lo que la entrega de par no se interrumpe en ningún momento y no se nota el cambio de marcha, que es automático, ya que dudo que sepas conducir con cambio manual." Dije señalando cada cosa según las iba mencionando. Me agaché para mirar algo que me había llamado la atención. "¡Hey! La dirección es electrohidráhulica, ¡es genial!" Me enderecé, volví a colocar la carcasa en su sitio y caminé alrededor del coche. "El chasis es más bajo de lo normal, deportivo, ¿me equivoco? No, no me equivoco, no creo que le hayas cambiado la suspensión. Las llantas no son de serie, así que apuesto a que le has montado neumáticos más anchos, por cierto, sobresalen levemente del paso de rueda. Y por último, pero no menos importante, el sistema de estabilidad de tu coche reduce la potencia entregada a cada rueda o incluso la frena para controlar el derrape." Me situé frente a Edward y su mandíbula desencajada. "No creo que tenga ningún problema para conducirlo."

Sorprendido, Edward agitó las llaves en el aire para que las cogiese, pero en el momento en el que estiré la mano me di cuenta de que me había manchado de grasa.

"¡Oh, vaya!" Dije mirando mis manos negras. Edward sonrió vengativamente, así que apoyé ambas manos a la altura de sus hombros y las restregué por su fuerte pecho, marcando el camino de mis dedos en su camiseta. "Ya está." Tomé las llaves y me senté en el asiento del conductor.

Las fuertes carcajadas resonaron dentro del coche mientras se sentaba a mi derecha. Puse en motor en marcha y dije:

"Apuesto a que estamos en Forks en menos de 45 minutos." La sonrisa de Edward desapareció instantáneamente, dando paso a una preciosa cara de pánico. "¡Eh! ¡Bonita camiseta!" Bromeé mientras las ruedas chirriaban al arrancar.

**Edward PoV**

Una loca, eso era Bella al volante, una completa demente. Había arrancado levantando una gran humareda blanca y dejando atrás un fuerte olor a neumático quemado. _Nos vamos a convertir en una galleta de Volvo._ Bella manipuló el estéreo y puso una música que retumbaba en todo el coche. Traté de desviar mi atención de la velocidad que llevábamos y de la temeraria conducción de esa niña que minutos antes me había parecido tan angelical y ahora se había convertido en el mismísimo diablo, así que fijé mis ojos en algo que sabía de antemano que me haría olvidar hasta de respirar: Bella. Manejaba el volante con una mano mientras que la otra marcaba el ritmo de la música en la palanca de cambios. Su postura era relajada y conducía con total soltura, como si lo hiciera cada día, sin embargo había algo en ella que la hacía parecer diferente, era como si toda su dulzura se hubiera esfumado de repente. El coche circulaba a una velocidad realmente exagerada y sorteaba a otros vehículos invadiendo el carril contrario una y otra vez.

"Pareces tenso. Edward, relájate, ya estamos llegando." Dijo Bella con voz suave y dirigiéndome una breve mirada.

"Amor, ¿no crees que vas demasiado... rápido?"

Aunque 'rápido' no era una palabra suficientemente extensa para describir su forma de conducir. Su respuesta fue simple: se echó a reír.

"¿Es que no confías en mí?" Dijo con una sonrisa... ¿maliciosa?

"Claro que sí, Bella." Respondí seguro a pesar de lo raro de su comportamiento.

"Pues no lo hagas." Dijo ella seria, cortante y con la vista repentinamente fija en la carretera.

"Cielo, sabes que no entiendo a lo que te refieres, ¿verdad?" Estaba totalmente confundido.

Me devolvió una sonrisa triste, al igual que sus ojos. Aunque su comportamiento desde que se había sentado al volante era completamente extraño, no me cabía duda de que mi pequeña niña era incapaz de hacer algo malo. Le tomé la mano que golpeaba rítmicamente la palanca de cambios y la sostuve entre la mía pero ella ni siquiera me miró, sólo se limitó sonreír levemente y seguir conduciendo. El coche paró bruscamente sacándome de mi enfrascamiento. Nos encontrábamos a un par de calles del apartamento.

"Yo me quedo aquí." Dijo Bella girándose hacia mí. Señaló con la barbilla hacia el parabrisas y sólo entonces vi el Porsche amarillo de mi hermana aparcado delante de nosotros. "Mientras te duchabas le envié un mensaje a Alice para que me recogiese."

"Pero..."

"Lo he pasado genial, pero no creo que sea correcto que lleguemos a casa juntos. Edward, desde hace algún tiempo, para mí reírme es un privilegio. Me has regalado el día más maravilloso que recuerdo en demasiado tiempo, pero eso no hace que sea correcto." La profundidad de su mirada hizo que un escalofrío me recorriera. En este momento parecía mucho mayor de lo que era.

"¿Te arrepientes?" Mi voz se tiñó de desesperación y no lo pude evitar.

¿Bella iba a dejarme? Mi mente empezaba a trabajar buscando argumentos para que eso no ocurriera, ahora ya no podría vivir sin sus besos, era demasiado tarde. Agachó la cabeza y un leve rubor inundó sus mejillas. Un pequeño bufido salió de sus labios.

"Soy demasiado egoísta como para dejarte ahora." Dijo sin mirarme.

Levanté su mentón para poder ver sus ojos. Necesitaba verlos.

"Pues no lo hagas. Jamás." Mis palabras fueron más un ruego que otra cosa.

No esperé a que me diera una respuesta por miedo a oír algo que no podría soportar, besé a mi pequeña intentado transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por ella. Dejé una de mis manos en su cuello y deslicé la otra hasta la parte baja de su espalda, para poder así acercarla a mí todo lo que fuese posible. Noté cómo su respiración se agitaba y sus manos se aferraban a mis hombros. Terminé el beso por el bien de ambos y reposé mi frente en la suya.

"Bella, eres mi perdición."

Percibí como sus ojos se abrieron pero no permití que se alejase de mí, mantuve nuestras frentes unidas.

"Te espero en casa, no tardes." Dije antes de darle un corto beso en los labios.

Bella asintió una sola vez y se bajo del coche. Tomó su mochila de clase del asiento trasero y me regaló una última sonrisa antes de dirigirse al coche de Alice. Arrancaron y yo hice lo mismo. Aún era temprano, así que decidí pasar por casa de mis padres a hacerles una visita, después de todo necesitaba hablar con alguien y si fuera a casa de Emmett se pasaría el rato burlándose de mí. Cuando llegué mi padre se encontraba en el salón.

"¡Hola papá!" Saludé alegremente.

Mi padre bajó su periódico y me devolvió una sonrisa cómplice.

"Veo que te va bien, aunque creo que tendrás que tirar esa camiseta" Dijo volviendo a su lectura.

Me dejé caer en el sofá a su lado mientras se me escapaba un suspiro.

"Es maravillosa, papá."

Era consciente de que la sonrisa de idiota enamorado que tenía tatuada me daba un aspecto poco varonil, sin embargo era incapaz de borrarla de mi cara.

"Edward, ¿por qué no la traes este fin de semana? El domingo vamos a organizar una barbacoa y no estaría de más que pasases algún tiempo con la familia. Últimamente estás desaparecido." Propuso mi padre.

"En realidad ya lo había pensado, estoy deseando que la conozcáis. Espero que pueda venir el domingo, no sé si tiene planes." Respondí.

Mi padre sólo asintió con la cabeza, pero pude ver una pequeña sonrisa tras el periódico.

A pesar de que Bella me había dicho que ella y Jacob sólo eran amigos, los celos seguían quemándome por dentro. La quería para mí, para nadie más.

Continué charlando con mi padre mientras cambiaba de un canal a otro sin ver nada hasta que mi teléfono sonó. Un mensaje de un número que no tenía registrado.

"_Te echo de menos. Alice me ha hecho el tercer grado más duro de toda mi vida. Por cierto, copia mi número. B."_

Por supuesto mi cara de felicidad fue instantánea. Mi padre se aclaró la garganta para hacerme notar que me había quedado embobado mirando al teléfono, así que sacudí la cabeza levemente y me dispuse a contestar a mi adorada pequeña.

"_Yo también te echo de menos, ¡no sabes cuanto! No te preocupes, ajustaré cuentas con mi hermana más tarde. Estoy en casa de mis padres haciéndoles una visita, no tardaré en ir a casa. ¿Me esperarás para cenar?"_

Mientras escribía una idea se alojó en mi mente, un realmente buena. Ya sabía cómo hacer que Bella acudiese a la barbacoa de este fin de semana.

"_No seas duro con Alice, es la única amiga que tengo. En cuanto a la cena, veré qué puedo hacer. B."_

Esperé hasta que unos minutos más tarde mi hermana entró en casa velozmente dándole un beso en la mejilla a mi padre y dirigiéndome una sonrisa de complicidad. La seguí hasta su habitación y me apoyé en el marco de la puerta.

"¿Alice?" Llamé en tono juguetón. Ella rodó los ojos.

"Tranquilo Edward. No he sido dura con ella." Me dijo con aire cansado, como si le repitiera la lección a un niño por enésima vez.

"Necesito algo y me lo debes." Dije cruzándome de brazos. Alice frunció el ceño pero hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuase. "Necesito que invites a Bella a la barbacoa de este fin de semana." Anuncié solemne.

Alice bufó antes de responder. "Hazlo tú mismo, Edward. No tienes quince años."

De mis labios se escapó un sonido de disgusto.

"Lo haría, pero me diría que no."

"¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? Habéis pasado el día juntos y ella parecía contenta. Edward, no entiendo nada." Ella negaba con la cabeza en signo de confusión y frustración. A mi hermanita no le gustaba lo de 'no saber'.

"Bella le ha prometido al chucho que pasará el fin de semana con él." Las palabras salieron entre mis dientes, en fiel reflejo de la rabia que sentía al pensar en el maldito mocoso.

Alice, sin embargo, lo encontró gracioso porque empezó a reírse descontroladamente.

"¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Edward Cullen está celoso!"

"A mí no me hace gracia." Bramé. Sin embargo mi hermana continuó riéndose hasta que se cansó.

"¡Ay!" Suspiró para calmarse antes de empezar a hablar. "Mira Edward, voy a darte un consejo: Jacob y Bella están muy unidos. No son novios, ni nada parecido. Él es más bien... algo así como su perrito faldero. No sé lo que ha pasado entre ellos, pero estoy segura de que si intentas separarlos el que va a salir perjudicado eres tú." Dijo cogiéndome de la mano y dándome un apretón al pronunciar la última frase. Asentí abatido.

"Lo sé. Bella me lo advirtió esta mañana. Por eso quiero que la invites tú. A ti no te negará nada." Sabía que mi tono era de súplica pero no me importó y menos al ver un brillo en los ojos del pequeño demonio.

"Está bien."

**Bella PoV**

Al día siguiente mi teléfono sonó temprano. Intenté ignorarlo, pero el molesto timbre me taladraba los tímpanos. Abrí un ojo para mirar el identificador de llamadas, pero la luz de la pantalla era cegadora.

"¡¿Qué?" Contesté aún medio dormida pero profundamente exasperada.

"¡Buenos días Monstruito! Levántate ya y hazlo de buen humor, porque tengo una sorpresa increíble preparada para ti." Canturreó Jake.

"Jacob, ¿qué hora es?" Dije al mismo tiempo que bostezaba.

"Son las nueve y media, ¡te he dejado dormir! Bueno, como sea, me prometiste un fin de semana completo y es lo que pienso obtener. Te recojo en una hora."

Sin añadir nada más colgó y, por supuesto, yo dejé caer el móvil y me di la vuelta en la cama acomodando la almohada para volver a dormirme. Estaba a punto de conseguirlo cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar. Jacob me conocía demasiado bien, por lo que era habitual que hiciese una segunda llamada para cerciorarse de que me levantaba. Me revolví entre las sábanas y respondí de mala gana.

"¡Ya voy, chucho asqueroso! ¡Ya me levanto!" Grité mientras me ponía en pie de un tirón.

"¿Be... Bella?" Se oyó una voz temerosa al otro lado de la línea que desde luego no era la de Jacob.

"¿Alice?" Pregunté extrañada al tiempo que alejaba el aparato de mi oreja para mirar la pantalla. "¡Oh, Dios! ¡Alice! Lo siento muchísimo. Pensé que era Jake y... bueno, que lo siento."

"Tranquila Bella, es sólo que había olvidado que tienes mal despertar." Dijo riéndose. "Siento llamarte tan temprano, pero es que ayer olvidé decirte que mañana tienes que venir a la barbacoa que hay en mi casa. Te espero sobre las doce y media y no es necesario que traigas nada."

Me dejé caer de nuevo en la cama mientras la pequeña Cullen hablaba sin parar. Lo dijo todo tan seguido que por un segundo temí que se quedara sin aire.

"Alice, no puedo ir. Ya tengo planes."

"¿Planes? ¿Vas a salir con mi hermano?" Preguntó sin ningún miramiento.

"¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!" Grité casi histérica. "Le prometí a Jake que le dedicaría el fin de semana en exclusiva. Tendrá que ser en otra ocasión."

Guardó silencio unos segundos como si estuviera pensando y después habló.

"¡Pues que venga él también! Os espero a los dos entonces. Hasta mañana Bella." Y colgó antes de que pudiera hacer ningún tipo de protesta.

Me quedé mirando un momento el móvil y lo dejé sobre la mesilla. A Jacob no le haría mucha gracia ir a una barbacoa con los Cullen, pero quizá será más fácil convencerle de ir si le hablo de la cantidad de comida que habrá. Me duché y fui a la cocina para desayunar algo. Decidí servirme una taza de café y un bollo, llevármelos al salón y desayunar viendo el canal de economía como solía hacer cuando vivía en mi casa de Port Ángeles. La diferencia es que por aquel entonces Alfred me llevaba el desayuno a la cama y veía las noticias allí. Al entrar en el salón vi unas maletas en la puerta y recordé que Ángela se iba al día siguiente a una convención de medicina. Eso nos dejaba a Edward y a mí solos en casa. Mi corazón empezó a latir desbocado y tuve que respirar hondo para calmarme.

Cuando estaba terminando mi café Edward salió de su habitación frotándose la cara para despertarse e intentando domar su cabello. Le miré brevemente y fijé mi vista de nuevo en la televisión antes de perder el control y tirarme a su cuello. Él sin embargo, se situó justo detrás de mí y se agachó hasta mi oído para susurrar:

"Buenos días, amor."

Me dio un corto beso en la sien, desencadenando un escalofrío que me recorrió de pies a cabeza y yo agradecí internamente porque el respaldo del sofá estuviera impidiendo el contacto entre nosotros. Aún así, sentí como Edward sonreía divertido por el temblor de mi cuerpo.

"Edward..." Le dije a modo de advertencia.

Por mucho que yo desease estar junto a él en todo momento, no podía permitir que mi prima nos encontrase en una situación comprometida. Edward suspiró fuertemente, como exasperado.

"Ángela está en la ducha. ¡Dios! ¡Estoy deseando que se vaya!" Dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello.

Me levanté de un salto dejando mi taza sobre la mesa de cristal con algo más de fuerza de la que deseaba, pero eso hizo que Edward me diera toda su atención.

"Es mi prima y además le debo mucho. No quiero volver a oírte hablar así de ella."

Sé que estaba siendo incoherente, pero no podía evitarlo. Ángela era una persona maravillosa y, aunque yo la estuviese traicionando con su prometido, lo menos que podía hacer por ella era defenderla de quien quisiera dañarla. Por ese mismo motivo, no podía permitir que Edward la abandonara, ya que dentro de unos meses él ni siquiera querría mirarme a la cara. Al menos cuando se enterase de quién soy y las cosas de las que soy capaz, podría retomar su vida con mi prima como si nada hubiese pasado.

Era un pensamiento retorcido, lo sé, pero así soy yo.

Me fui a mi habitación para terminar de arreglarme y no salí hasta que oí el timbre sonar. Cuando entré en el salón Ángela abrazaba a Jake y Edward les miraba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

"¡Qué gusto verte Jacob! Hacía varios días que no pasabas por aquí." Decía mi prima.

"Sí, he estado un poco ocupado y Bella también tenía mucho trabajo que hacer." Me dio una sonrisa triste, que de repente se amplió. "Pero hoy le tengo preparada una sorpresa estupenda, así que me la llevo ya, ¡no puedo esperar!" Gritó cogiéndome del brazo y arrastrándome hacia la puerta.

Oí gruñir a Edward y noté como mi prima me cogía de la otra muñeca.

"¡Espera, Jake!" Pidió Ángela. "Déjame despedirme de Bella."

Fruncí el ceño.

"¿Hoy no es sábado?" Pregunté confusa a lo que Ángela asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Últimamente había estado muy despistada en lo que al paso del tiempo se refería. En las últimas semanas no había mucha diferencia entre la noche y el día, me pasaba al menos 20 horas al día delante del ordenador revisando informes.

"Creí que te ibas el domingo."

"Lo sé, pero no había vuelo mañana, así que me marcho después de comer."

"¿Como que se va? ¿A dónde?" Dijo Jacob apretando un poco más su agarre.

"Voy a un congreso de medicina. Estaré toda la semana fuera, pero no tienes porque preocuparte Jake, Edward cuidará bien de Bella." Respondió mi prima con una sonrisa dulce acariciando la espalda de su prometido.

Edward miró a Jacob con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"No me cabe duda." Masculló mi amigo. "¡Hey, Bella! ¿Por qué no te vienes a dormir a mi casa estos días?" Propuso alegremente, en total contraste con sus anteriores palabras.

"De eso ni hablar." Rugió Edward avanzando un paso adelante.

"Jake, vámonos. Quiero ver mi sorpresa, vamos." Tiré de su mano para alejarlo de la pelea que estaba por estallar delante de las narices de mi prima. "Espero que tengas buen viaje, Ángela. Hablaremos durante la semana."

Agité mi mano a modo de despedida y procuré no mirar mucho a Edward para no delatarme delante de Ángela, ya que no podía reprimir la oleada de calor que me recorría cuando recordaba sus manos sobre mi piel o sus labios en mi boca. Sacudí la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y centrarme en el día que tenía por delante. Una sorpresa.

El camino hacia La Push en el Golf rojo fue extrañamente silencioso así que iba con la cabeza apoyada en el cristal de la ventanilla mirando el paisaje sin mucha atención. Jake se había enfadado porque iba a pasar una semana entera a solas con Edward y yo aún me sentía culpable por haberle mentido y dejado colgado ayer.

"¿Cómo van esos balances? ¿Ya has terminado?" Preguntó cuando ya estábamos llegando.

"Nop. Me queda un grupo muy pequeño de constructoras por revisar y también un par de fábricas algo más grandes, pero lo haré el lunes. Este fin de semana es para nosotros." Dije con una sonrisa sincera.

Por una parte me moría por estar a solas con Edward, pero por otra echaba de menos a Jake, así que estaría genial pasar este fin de semana con él, haciendo surf en la playa y pasando la tarde en su garaje.

"Y los resultados, ¿cómo van?"

"Pues no demasiado bien." Suspiré. "El rumor a cerca de la desaparición de mis padres ha echo bajar las acciones del Grupo Bataglia. Seth ha intentado paliarlo haciendo un comunicado para informar de que mis padres se han tomado una especie de año sabático, pero los rumores siguen su curso. Nadie ha podido demostrar nada, ya que los certificados de defunción están a nombre de los Swan, pero te aseguro que Lauren lo está intentando por todos los medios." Bufé y volví a mirar por la ventanilla.

"¿Las cosas van mal?" Jake me cogió la mano y la apretó.

"¡Bah! Nada que no se pueda solucionar." Dije tratando de quitarle importancia.

Cuando llegamos a La Push, Jake paró el coche delante de su casa.

"¡Espera!" Gritó nervioso.

Bajó y rodeó el coche para abrir mi puerta y ayudarme a salir. Cuando estuve de pie se situó detrás de mí y me tapó los ojos con sus enormes manos. Me condujo en esta postura hacia mi sorpresa.

"¡Dios, Jacob! ¡Tienes unas manos enormes! ¡Me estás tapando los ojos y la boca a la vez!"

Comenzamos a caminar.

"¡Ay!" Grité. "¡Me has pisado!"

"No seas quejica. Espero que te guste, porque llevo toda la semana trabajando en ello. Si no te gusta, por favor, no me lo digas."

De pronto se paró y me hizo prometer que no abriría los ojos hasta que él me lo ordenase. Me soltó, oí sus pasos alejarse y luego una tela que se movía.

"¡Ya puedes abrirlos!" Anunció con un entusiasmo que hacía muchos años que no percibía en su voz.

Durante la fracción de segundo que tardé en mover mis párpados creí estar en otro lugar y en otro tiempo. Estábamos en mi casa, en España, era una tarde de verano y Jake me había conducido al jardín trasero con los ojos vendados. Cuando desató el nudo que sujetaba el pañuelo alrededor de mi cabeza, aparecieron ante mí dos preciosas y brillantes motos que él mismo había restaurado. Pero ese escenario se esfumó demasiado rápido, dejando paso a mi nueva realidad, la soledad.

Abrí los ojos y se me escapó el aire de los pulmones.

"¡Jake! Yo... yo... ¡No lo puedo creer!"

Ahí estaba. Mi Shelby Mustang del 67', totalmente terminado. Precioso.

Me lancé hacia él envolviendo su cuello con mis brazos mientras él abrazaba mi cintura y me hacía girar en el aire. Ambos nos reíamos como dos niños. Cuando mis pies volvieron a tocar el suelo me pegué al pecho de Jake.

"Muchas gracias. Es maravilloso." Dije con la voz ahogada por el llanto que comenzaba a salir.

"¡Venga enana, no seas boba! ¡Que me vas a hacer llorar a mí!" Se sorbió los mocos mientras yo apretaba mi agarre. "¡Vamos a probarlo de una vez!" Chilló arrastrándome hasta el coche.

Me subí al asiento del conductor y lo ajusté a mi estatura mientras Jacob se acomodaba en su puesto. Las llaves estaban puestas y el depósito lleno, así que no tardamos en ponernos en marcha. Su conducción era increíble y para nada tenía que ver con todos los coches que había tenido hasta ahora. Aunque a regañadientes, tuve que darle la razón a mi mecánico, los motores americanos no tenían nada que ver con los italianos que yo solía manejar, ni tampoco con los alemanes.

Pasamos toda la tarde por ahí, quemando combustible sin un rumbo fijo. Comimos con el padre de Jake y después pasamos la tarde haciendo surf. Cuando salimos del agua ambos teníamos un hambre voraz, así que asaltamos la nevera de Billy sin ninguna contemplación. Una vez duchados volvimos al garaje con unos refrescos y mi mejor amigo me puso al día de cada paso que había dado para arreglar mi coche durante esta semana que no nos habíamos visto.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué te parece si vamos mañana al cine? Podríamos pasar el día en Port Angeles y después ir a ver una peli." Propuso Jake.

_Muy bien, ¡allá vamos! _

"Verás, Alice me llamó para invitarme a una barbacoa mañana en su casa. Nos espera a las doce y media." Dije mirando mi lata de refresco.

"¿Qué? Pero... ¡tú me lo prometiste! Un fin de semana para los dos solos. No vamos a ir a esa barbacoa." Respondió enfurruñado como un niño pequeño.

"Piensa en la cantidad de sabrosa comida que habrá en esa casa. Además, Jasper también irá." Era mi única baza para intentar convencerle, si esto no funcionaba... estaba pérdida. Y tampoco estaba en condiciones de negarle nada a Alice cuando ella iba a mentir por mí, diciendo que había pasado la tarde anterior conmigo en Hoquiam.

"He dicho que no, no es negociable."

"Jake, cálmate. Mira, simplemente no pude decirle que no a Alice, ya sabes como es. Si no quieres ir, por mí esta bien, tampoco tengo muchas ganas, pero serás tú quien se encargue de decírselo."

"Creo que esto sólo hay una manera de decidirlo." Anunció solemne poniéndose en pie y tendiéndome su mano.

Sabía a lo que se refería y no era nada bueno. Lo habíamos hecho unas cuantas veces y, por supuesto, siempre que mi padre nos pillaba acabábamos castigados. Me levanté y suspiré.

"Ángela va a matarme." Dije negando con la cabeza y mirando al suelo.

Jacob levantó mi mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos, pero su sonrisa malévola me distrajo.

"Tu prima no está en la ciudad, así que no tiene por qué enterarse."

Lo que realmente estaba disfrutando mi amigo era que Edward estaba a mi cargo y sería él quien se quedaría de piedra cuando esta noche no apareciera a dormir. Entramos de la mano en casa de Billy, yo me senté en el sofá mientras Jake iba a la cocina y volvía con tres botellas de tequila blanco y dos vasos de chupito.

"¿No tienes otra cosa? ¿Whiskey? ¡Lejía aunque sea!" Jacob negó con la cabeza sonriendo. "Sabes de sobra que el tequila me sienta fatal."

**EDWARD PoV**

Eran las dos y media de la madrugada y ese perro aún no había traído a Bella a casa. Caminaba de un lado a otro del salón marcando su número una y otra vez sin obtener respuesta. Alice tampoco sabía nada de ella. Y pensar que llevaba toda la tarde feliz porque por fin iba a estar a solas con Bella... _¡Qué estúpido fui al pensar que ese maldito chucho me lo iba a poner tan fácil! _De pronto el teléfono sonó en mi mano.

"¿Diga?" Contesté al momento.

"¿Edward Cullen?" Preguntó alguien al otro lado.

" Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién es?"

"Buenas noches, soy Billy Black, el padre de Jacob." Desde luego la aclaración sobraba, reconocería ese apellido en cualquier parte.

Mi corazón empezó a latir a un ritmo exagerado y el pecho comenzó a dolerme. ¿Por qué me llamaba el padre del mocoso? ¿Acaso les había pasado algo malo? ¿Le había ocurrido algo a Bella estando con él? Si había permitido que cualquier cosa le pasase a mi pequeña, lo mataría con mis propias manos.

"¿Bella está bien? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo?" Casi grité histérico.

"No se preocupe señor Cullen, Bella está bien. De todas formas creo que debería de venir a buscarla, porque ni mi hijo ni ella están en condiciones de conducir. Si está ocupado Bella puede quedarse a dormir aquí, no hay ningún problema."

El señor Black parecía tranquilo, sin embargo no entendía qué quería decir con que no estaban en condiciones de conducir. Quizá tan sólo les haya sentado mal la cena.

"No se preocupe, estaré ahí en diez minutos."

Cogí las llaves y salí a toda prisa hacia La Push. Recorrí los 25 km que separaban mi casa de la del mocoso en a penas 10 minutos. Llamé a la puerta desesperadamente y un hombre en silla de ruedas me abrió a los pocos segundos.

"Buenas noches, señor Cullen. Soy Billy Black." Me saludó estrchándome la mano. "Pase, por favor."

La casa era realmente humilde y pequeña. El hombre se hizo a un lado dejándome paso hacia un pequeño salón. Ahí estaban Jacob y Bella sentados en el suelo frente a una mesita de café, con la espalda apoyada en el sofá. Borrachos. Había una botella de cristal a la mitad encima de la mesa, otra vacía y dos más, también vacías, tiradas en el suelo. Ambos se reían mientras sostenían un chupito y brindaban. Miré al señor Black queriendo preguntarle, pero estaba tan sorprendido que las palabras no salían.

"Acompáñeme a la cocina." Dijo Billy Black haciendo rodar su silla hasta pasar por mi lado.

De pronto Bella se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

"¡Edward! ¡Has venido!" Intentó ponerse en pie, pero se tambaleó y cayó sobre el sofá. "¡Mierda, Jake!" Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. "Te dije que era mejor que me dieras lejía, este tequila es una porquería." Entonces fue el turno del mocoso para romper a reír.

"Venga conmigo. Bella estará bien." Me llamó desde el umbral de la cocina el anciano.

Sirvió dos tazas de café y me entregó una.

"¿Puede explicarme esto?" Pregunté entre dientes, furioso por la mala influencia que su hijo generaba en Bella.

Hubo silencio por un momento, parecía estar decidiendo si debería contarme algo o no.

"No sea duro con ella." Dijo súbitamente mirándome a los ojos.

"Yo no soy su padre, señor Black. Ahora explíqueme por qué ha permitido que esto ocurriera."

"Llámame Billy, por favor." Hizo una pausa y después continuó. "En primer lugar yo no he permitido nada, ya que no estaba aquí. En segundo lugar, mi hijo es mayor de edad, puede hacer lo que quiera; Bella lo será dentro de poco y, créeme, ella soporta más cargas sobre sus hombros de las que podrías imaginar. Probablemente es mucho más responsable y sensata que tú." Dio un trago a su taza de café. "Los chicos sólo estaban decidiendo qué hacer mañana." Se encogió de hombros.

"¿Cómo dice?" Estaba desconcertado. ¿Decidiendo qué?

"Sí, hacen esto cuando no se ponen de acuerdo. Parece ser que mañana Bella quería ir a una barbacoa y Jacob a Port Angeles; no les he entendido muy bien. Ninguno quería ceder, así que cogieron unas botellas de tequila y... bueno, gana el que más aguante." Hablaba como si no tuviera ninguna importancia, como si hubieran jugado a 'piedra, papel o tijera' para resolver la disputa.

"¡¿Me estás diciendo que se han bebido tres botellas y media de tequila? ¡Eso es una locura!" Me levante bruscamente para coger a Bella y llevármela en ese mismo instante de esa casa. "¡Bella!" Rugí mientras salía de la cocina.

"Creo que tu viejo se ha enfadado." Dijo Jacob entre carcajadas.

Bella lo acompañó en sus risas aunque trataba de ponerse seria. En otro momento, las muecas que hacía me hubieran parecido graciosas, pero ahora lo único que me apetecía era romperle la mandíbula a Black.

"Levántate, nos vamos de aquí ahora mismo." Ordené, mirando sólo a mi pequeña y tratando de ignorar al chucho, quien parecía muy divertido con toda esta situación.

"¡Pero no puedo!" Alegó Bella con un puchero y extendiendo los brazos hacia delante en gesto de indignación. "Aún no he terminado de patearle el culo a Black."

Aunque se le entendía perfectamente, su dicción estaba claramente afectada por el alcohol y era incapaz de mantenerse derecha aún estando sentada en el sofá, dónde había quedado después de haber hecho el intento fallido de levantarse. Las risotadas de Jacob hacían eco en la pequeña habitación y eso me ponía más nervioso a cada momento.

"Venga Bella, vámonos." Susurré dulcemente esta vez mientras cogía a Bella por un brazo para ayudarla a levantarse."Es tarde y creo que ya has bebido suficiente por este mes."

Tiré de ella y se puso en pie aunque de una forma bastante inestable. La dirigí hacia la puerta casi arrastras, ya que ella intentaba caminar en el otro sentido.

"No, aún no podemos irnos. Dame cinco minutos, por favor, necesito ganarle." Suplicaba mientras hacía fuerza para acercarse al sofá.

"Haz caso a Edward, Bella. Ha sido suficiente por hoy." Dijo Billy.

"¡No! ¡Él nunca me gana! Billy, ¡tú lo sabes!" Replicó Bella. "Además, ¡debes castigarle! ¡Es un tramposo, me ha dado tequila!"

¿Era posible que aún estando borracha fuera adorable? Porque a mí me lo parecía. Cuando ya estábamos cruzando el umbral Bella se aferró al marco de la puerta.

"¡Yo no me voy de aquí hasta que tumbe a ese tramposo engreído! ¡Te voy a machacar Jacob Black!" Gritaba mientras yo la agarraba por la cintura y tiraba de ella.

Seguramente dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando recordara esta noche me reiría. O al menos, eso quería creer. Finalmente conseguí que se soltara y la levanté en el aire para llevarla hasta mi coche. Entre pataleos conseguí que se sentara en el asiento del copiloto y abrocharle el cinturón de seguridad. Ella intentó salir del coche, pero había bebido tanto que ni siquiera podía soltar el cinturón. Iniciamos el camino de vuelta a casa y, aunque al principio protestó, en seguida se quedó dormida. Cuando llegamos al apartamento, no quise despertarla, así que la cogí en brazos y la lleve hasta su cama, la descalcé. Reconozco que pensé en quitarle los jeans para que durmiera más cómoda, pero finalmente opté por dejárselos puestos, por una parte eso no sería digno de un caballero, y por otra, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Si Bella estuviera a mi lado en ropa interior dudo mucho que fuera capaz de controlarme. Cuando la arropé en su cama me fui a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa y ponerme el pijama, después regresé para comprobar que mi pequeña se encontraba bien, sin embargo me encontré con que, a pesar de estar dormida, se revolvía inquieta y decía cosas sin sentido.

"Ya lo sé... no puedo... Jake, no puedo... lo sé... lo intento... no puedo..." Su voz era angustiada y para colmo otra vez se cruzaba en mi camino ese estúpido de Black. "No me quieras... yo no soy buena... cosas malas... soy mala..." Sus palabras me recordaban al día anterior, cuando me insistió en que ella no era una buena chica. "Ellos no pueden saberlo... ¿por qué?... ¿por qué me habéis abandonado todos? … No quiero estar sola... Van a venir... Ellos vienen a por mí..."

¿Quién demonios eran 'ellos'? ¿Por qué decía que iban a venir a por ella? ¿Tenía que ver con el estado en el que se puso aquella noche de tormenta? Definitivamente tenía que averiguar qué le había pasado a Bella para que tuviese ese tipo de pesadillas. Pero más que no saber, lo que me sacaba de mis casillas era que Black estaba al tanto de todo lo ocurrido; era yo quien debía ayudarla de ahora en adelante, no él.

Abracé a Bella y la apreté contra mi pecho, como si así pudiera alejarla de todo lo malo que le había ocurrido en la vida, protegerla de todo lo que temía y le hacía sufrir. En respuesta ella se acurrucó entre mis brazos y aspiró fuertemente.

"Edward..." Murmuró entre sueños con una pequeña sonrisa, que inmediatamente se me contagió.

**Bella PoV**

De repente un estruendo retumbó en mi cabeza, haciendo que mis sienes palpitasen frenéticas indicando una explosión inminente; después una luz que me quemaba las retinas. Apreté los parpados para cortar el paso de los rayos de sol, pero aún así, el ardor me atravesaba desde la frente hasta la nuca.

"¡Arriba pequeño diablillo!" Dijo Edward mucho más fuerte de lo que mi cabeza podía soportar en ese momento.

Metí la cabeza debajo de la almohada tapándome los ojos y los oídos en un sólo gesto, rezando para que Edward se apiadase de mí y dejase de chillar. Por su tono de voz deduje que se estaba divirtiendo con su venganza. No tenía muchos recuerdos de la noche y el día anteriores, pero sí sabía que había bebido mucho más de la cuenta. La resaca que me había ganado a pulso, no tenía precedentes; es cierto que había bebido antes, pero la de esa mañana era con diferencia la peor de mi vida.

"¿Qué ocurre Bella? ¿Te encuentras mal?" Preguntó en tono juguetón. "Vamos, siéntate, te he traído el desayuno." Continuó un poco más compasivo.

_Comer. ¡Buf!_

"Edward, no estoy segura de que mi estómago esté dispuesto a recibir alimento alguno."

"Tienes que comer para poder tomarte los analgésicos. Así que... ¡venga!" Gritó mientras tiraba de la almohada que me servía de escudo.

"Primero baja la persiana, entra demasiada luz. Siento cómo se me deshacen los ojos."

"¡Nop!" Aseguró alargando la vocal. "De eso nada señorita, si usted hizo algo indebido ayer, hoy tendrá que sufrir las consecuencias. Así aprenderás a no hacer apuestas estúpidas." Gruñó la última parte.

"Al menos corre las cortinas, por favor." Dije en tono suplicante.

Edward parecía molesto porque me emborraché con Jake, y tenía razón. Él me había traído a casa, no recuerdo cómo, y me había acostado, pero sólo me había quitado las zapatillas, el resto de la ropa seguía en su lugar. Además de eso me había preparado el desayuno. Realmente debía dejar de protestar y hacer lo que me dijera sin más. Me senté en la cama lentamente y me acomodé apoyando la espalda en el cabecero. Edward colocó una bandeja con té, zumo, un par de bollos, dos tostadas y un croissant encima de mis piernas y luego acarició mi mejilla.

"Se han acabado los analgésicos, así que he de bajar a la farmacia un momento. Ve desayunando y estaré aquí antes de que acabes."

Besó mi frente y después salió de la habitación. Bebí un sorbo de té, pero aquello sabía a rayos, mi boca estaba completamente pastosa. Probé con el zumo, pero tenía el mismo sabor asqueroso que el té, así que desistí. Oí la puerta del apartamento cerrarse lentamente, como si tratase de no hacer ruido. Edward era realmente un hombre maravilloso: yo me emborrachaba hasta perder el sentido con mi mejor amigo y él, no sólo me llevaba a casa, si no que me traía el desayuno a la cama y me conseguía analgésicos. Aunque un extraño sentimiento me invadió al sentirme protegida y cuidada por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mi dolor de cabeza pudo más, aparté la bandeja hasta dejarla sobre la mesilla y me recosté de nuevo en la cama.

Tan sólo habían pasado unos minutos cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar. Primero una vez, a la que no hice caso ya que Edward tenía sus llaves y yo no esperaba a nadie, pero ante la falta de respuesta el pitido se hizo insistente. Me levanté de mala gana, haciendo el dolor de cabeza casi insoportable. Era una sensación realmente desagradable, más valía que fuera cuestión de vida o muerte. Abrí la puerta del apartamento de un tirón y cuán grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me encontré a una rubia espectacular del otro lado.

"¿Dónde está Edward y quién diablos eres tú?" Me preguntó como si el mundo fuera suyo.

"Yo vivo aquí, así que la preguntá más bien sería: ¿Quién diablos eres tú?"

* * *

Hey! ¿Qué tal ha estado el capítulo? Una rubia preguntando por Edward... Uummmm!

Para quien quiera verlo el enlace de la foto del coche de Bella está en mi perfil! A mí, personalmente me encanta!

En cuanto a la escena en la que Bella conduce el Volvo... sencillamente no pude resistirme! Cuando leí crepúsculo siempre me fastidiaba que Edward condujese el coche de Bella, pero no al revés! ¿Por qué no le dejaba conducir su Volvo? Ni que fuera de oro! Jejeje! Es que me da mucha rabia!

Bueno, espero sus comentarios, tanto buenos como malos! Un besazo para todos!


	19. La amante

Hola de nuevo a todos!

Ya sé que he tardado muchísimo en actualizar, pero creedme, trabajando 12 horas al día no me queda tiempo para nada más! Menos mal que ahora estoy de descanso, si no... De todas formas, ni siquiera voy a poder descansar lo que me corresponde, porque en mis días libres voy a tener que hacer un viaje de negocios! Es horrible! ¿Alguien quiere ir en mi lugar?

No sé si aún seguiréis ahí con todo lo que he tardado, pero realmente espero que sí! Os envío un besazo y espero que os guste el capítulo!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 19: La amante

**Bella PoV**

"¿Dónde está Edward y quién diablos eres tú?" Me preguntó como si el mundo fuera suyo.

"Yo vivo aquí, así que la preguntá más bien sería: ¿Quién diablos eres tú?" Respondí completamente fuera de mí.

Por un segundo los celos nublaron mi juicio, haciéndome olvidar el dolor de cabeza, mi estómago revuelto y el ardor que la luz me provocaba en los ojos. Todo desapareció excepto la rubia de voluptuosas curvas que me miraba como si yo fuese el mismísimo demonio y golpeteaba con el tacón en el suelo.

"Mira niñita, no sé quién eres ni me importa." Dijo con despreció mirándome de arriba a abajo. "Necesito ver a Edward ahora mismo, así que apártate de mi camino."

Alargó la mano para empujar la puerta, pero yo se lo impedí sujetándola con el pie.

"Edward no está, así que lárgate."

Sin más explicaciones cerré la puerta lo más fuerte que pude en sus narices. El estruendo de la puerta al golpear la jamba me hizo caer al suelo de rodillas sujetándome la cabeza con las manos. Jamás había tenido una resaca de semejantes proporciones, pero mi enfado era aún mayor que todo eso. Me quedé en esa posición durante unos segundos, en los que los pálpitos de mis sienes sugerían que estallarían en cualquier momento. Cuando el dolor remitió hasta hacerse soportable me levanté lentamente y fui a mi habitación para coger mi móvil y llamar a Jacob.

"Recógeme en 10 minutos." Dije a penas mi amigo descolgó y después terminé la llamada sin más explicaciones.

Ni siquiera me duché. Tan sólo me vestí y me cepillé los dientes, más por mitigar la pastosidad que el alcohol había dejado como consecuencia que por otra cosa. Salí del apartamento a toda prisa, antes de que Edward estuviera de vuelta. Al llegar abajo Jake aún no había llegado, así que decidí llamarlo de nuevo, no quería tener que ver a Edward. Seguramente él no sólo engañaba a mi prima conmigo, ¡sino que esa rubia también era su amante! Pero... ¿cómo se atrevía a venir a buscarlo al apartamento donde vivía con su prometida? ¿Acaso él le había dicho que ella estaba de viaje y por eso venía? ¿Aprovechando que mi prima no estaba? _¡Maldito bastardo!_

A penas habían pasado unos segundos cuando un precioso Shelby negro se detuvo ante mí. Aunque Jake había tenido el detalle de traérmelo no esperé a que me cediera el sitio del conductor, yo misma abrí la puerta y me acomodé como copiloto.

"Arranca." Ordené.

Así lo hizo. Comenzó a acelerar sin hacer ningún tipo de pregunta, tan sólo me pasó un botellín de agua, un par de analgésicos y unas gafas de sol. Hice uso del kit de supervivencia y me hundí en el asiento de mi nuevo coche.

"Necesito una ducha." Susurré con los ojos cerrados tras los cristales oscuros de las gafas.

Me quedé dormida durante el viaje y cuando desperté me sorprendió lo que vi; estábamos en mi casa de Port Ángeles.

"Creo que tienes un testamento que firmar." Respondió Jake a mis silenciosas dudas torciendo el gesto mientras hablaba.

Me bajé de mi coche y entré en la casa. Alfred estaba en la entrada esperándome, pasé de largo sin articular palabra. Escuché voces en el salón de la casa, pero no me paré a ver quién era y mucho menos a saludar, subí enérgicamente las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación cerrando bruscamente la puerta. El medicamento que Jake me había dado para los síntomas de la resaca había comenzado a hacer efecto, así que en vez de darme una ducha como tenía previsto, me sumergí en mi vestidor en busca de ropa de deporte. Me cambié y cogí mis guantes de boxeo antes de ir al gimnasio que tenía en esa misma planta. Pensé en hacer algún tipo de ejercicio de calentamiento, pero la imagen de la rubia en la puerta preguntando por Edward volvió a mi mente y terminó de sacarme de mis casillas, así que golpeé el saco que pendía del techo con todas mis fuerzas, una y otra vez, imaginándome a Edward en la playa, besándola, sosteniendo su mano, mintiéndole igual que había hecho con mi prima y conmigo.

"¡Maldito bastardo!" Mascullé al tiempo que estrellaba mis puños contra el saco. "¡Estúpido engreído! No sabe con quién está jugando... ¡Nadie se burla de Patrizia Bataglia!"

Continué desfogando mi adrenalina durante un rato más, hasta que sentí mi cuerpo tan fatigado que gran parte de mi mal humor había desaparecido. Ahora solo quedaba la pena, el dolor que deja el engaño. _Pero... ¿qué esperabas? Engaña a tu prima contigo, ¿en serio creíste que eras diferente? Antes eras más lista._

Me quité los guantes de mala gana y los lancé lejos, a algún rincón del gimnasio. Entré en el baño de mi habitación y abrí el agua caliente del jacuzzi a tope, todo se llenó de vapor rápidamente. Me sumergí en agua hirviendo mezclada con sales y aceites aromáticos intentando ahogar la furia que sentía contra Edward Cullen, las ganas de hundir su carrera en el más profundo de los lodazales y verlo destruido y solo. _Ya veremos si la estúpida rubia esa se queda contigo cuando seas un Don Nadie..._ Me dejé resbalar conteniendo la respiración hasta que el agua me cubrió por completo, tratando de relajarme y de que todos los sentimientos negativos abandonaran mi cabeza, pero después de unos minutos infructuosos salí de la bañera frustrada para vestirme y arreglarme el pelo. No me molesté en parecer una adolescente normal, me vestí con lo que me apeteció, ropa de diseño y complementos caros.

Bajé al garaje directamente, sin hablar con nadie. Escuché voces en el camino, pero nadie me detuvo ni me preguntó nada, así que yo tampoco di explicaciones. Tecleé la clave de la caja de seguridad en la que guardaba las llaves de todos los coches que tenía allí aparcados y cogí la que buscaba: Lamborghini Reventon.

Me acomodé en el asiento de cuero y puse el motor en marcha. Tan solo su suave ronroneo empezó a relajarme. Era hora de quemar gasolina y adrenalina. Aceleré bruscamente haciendo que las ruedas chirriasen hasta que cogieron tracción e impulsaron el vehículo fuera del aparcamiento subterráneo a gran velocidad. Cuando lo normal era recorrer los 130 km de carreteras secundarias que separaban Port Angeles de Seattle en casi tres horas, yo lo había hecho en a penas treinta minutos, por supuesto sorteando vehículos, invadiendo el arcén o el carril contrario para adelantar y yendo a más de cuatro veces la velocidad permitida. En poco más de una hora estaba de vuelta en mi casa guardando el coche en su lugar.

Fui a mi despacho donde encontré que Demetri me esperaba sentado en uno de los sofás. Delante de él, en la mesa, había un whiskey y un cosmopolitan. Suspiré y me acomodé a su lado en el sofá, dejando una de mis piernas debajo de mí.

"¿Estás bien?"

Asentí confusa, sin saber exactamente a qué se refería.

"Jacob me ha contado que anoche... os metisteis en líos. Espero que no te hayan castigado y tú te hayas escapado o algo parecido."

Negué con la cabeza dando un sorbo a mi cóctel. Demetri suspiró.

"¿Vas a contarme qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás así?" Dijo poniéndose en pie y comenzando a caminar por la habitación.

"Demetri, relájate, no pasa nada." Respondí reposando mi cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá.

"¿No pasa nada?" Repitió en forma de pregunta. "Entonces es normal que llegues aquí para firmar tu testamento, no digas ni una palabra a nadie y después de golpear un saco de boxeo hasta quedar exhausta salgas del garaje como alma que lleva el diablo con el coche más potente que tienes. ¡Claro! ¡De lo más normal!"

"Tan sólo tengo un mal día." Respondí pasando ambas manos por mi rostro para intentar despejarme.

Demetri se sentó a mi lado y bebió su whiskey de un único trago.

"Bella, estoy preocupado por ti. No quiero que nada te pase, ni volver a verte en _ese _estado. No quiero que tengas pesadillas, ni que te sientas sola. Estoy tratando de protegerte, de que los Vulturi no te encuentren, pero necesito que pongas de tu parte. Por favor, no lo estropees con Ángela. Y ese Cullen..." Su voz se tornó peligrosa. "¡No dejaré que vuelvan a hacerte daño! ¡Y esta vez no va a importarme lo que digas! Dejé ir a Alec, pero no va a ocurrir una próxima vez. Si alguien vuelve a hacerte sufrir, lo mataré." Sentenció con una calma que me helaba la sangre.

Ahora fui yo quien se bebió el cosmo de una sola vez. El sonido de unos nudillos contra la puerta interrumpió en el momento exacto.

"Adelante." Indiqué antes de que Demetri añadiera otro párrafo a su amenaza.

La puerta se abrió dejando paso a Leah, la hermana mayor de Seth. Ella tenía un bufete de abogados en Nueva York, y era quien se encargaba de la mayoría de los asuntos legales de la familia, sobre todo cuando eran de tipo personal. Leah era una mujer muy discreta, aunque cuando la conocías en profundidad esa primera impresión contrastaba bastante con el carácter fuerte que se escondía debajo. Me levanté del sofá para dirigirme al escritorio y ocupar mi lugar al tiempo que Demetri salía del despacho con aire sombrío.

"Tengo todo listo Patrizia, cuando quieras comenzaremos." Anunció siguiéndome y sentándose frente a mí, al otro lado del escritorio.

"Leah." Dije suspirando. "Te he dicho cientos de veces que puedes llamarme Bella. Sé que contigo no tengo tanta relación como con tu hermano o tu padre, pero para mí eres parte de mi familia."

"Lo siento Bella, se me hace raro."

"¿Te ha entregado Seth el listado de propiedades?" Pregunté cambiando de tema y centrándonos en lo que nos ocupaba.

"Sí, y ya la he estudiado. ¿Has decidido si quieres hacer un testamento abierto o cerrado?"

"Pues la verdad es que pretendía hacer una mezcla de ambas. Yo te iré diciendo cómo quiero redactar mi testamento, pero serás tú quien lo haga. A parte de eso, no quiero que nadie más conozca el contenido de ese documento, por seguridad, ya sabes."

Después de eso sacó su portátil y se dispuso a escribir. Le indiqué cómo quería que estuviera distribuida mi fortuna en caso de que yo falleciese. Alfred y Martha recibirían una cantidad de dinero que asegurara su retiro; mi prima Ángela, Alice y Jasper también recibirían una parte del dinero, como agradecimiento por haberme recibido de una forma tan cálida; Jessica Stanley, mi única amiga en el orfanato, se beneficiaría de una de las becas Bataglia, que pagaría su matrícula de la universidad a la que quisiera asistir y además se le proporcionaría un apartamento hasta que finalizase sus estudios y encontrase un trabajo; Seth, Harry y su familia también recibirían una parte de mi fortuna.

"Y por último..." Dije para finalizar el documento. "Espera." Me recosté en la silla y suspiré dudando de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. "Incluye a Edward Cullen. Quiero que él se quede con la casa en Marbella, la de Saint Tropez y la de México; las playas nos traen buenos recuerdos. También quiero que sean para él todos mis coches, le gusta conducir deprisa." Dije sonriendo ausente. Suspiré de nuevo cuando la imagen de la rubia volvió a aparecer tras mis párpados. "El resto de las propiedades, empresas y cuentas son para Jacob, mi trébol de la buena suerte."

Leah se quedó un rato más tecleando y después imprimió un documento para que lo revisara. Hice un par de modificaciones en las cantidades que ella había asignado y una vez que estuvo listo, lo firmé, lo metí en un sobre e hice llamar a los cinco testigos que darían fe de cómo le entregaba mi testamento cerrado a Leah para que lo llevase a una cámara de seguridad en Nueva York.

Cuando Harry, Seth, Demetri, Alfred y Jacob hubieron firmado, nos sentamos en el jardín a charlar mientras Martha nos servía bebidas y algo de comer. Estuvimos charlando sobre la economía del Grupo Bataglia, la caída de las acciones después de la muerte de mis padres y demás. Después de un rato, la conversación se desvió a temas más livianos y todos nos estuvimos riendo sin parar. De repente Jake miró su reloj y se puso en pie.

"Bueno... nosotros tenemos que irnos. ¿Vamos Bella?"

"¡Venga, Jake! Aún es temprano... quedémonos a comer, al menos." Dije sin moverme de mi silla pero alargando una mano hacia él para acercarlo de nuevo a su asiento.

Tomó mi mano pero en vez de sentarse tiró de mí para que me levantase mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Tenemos un compromiso y no vamos a faltar por nada del mundo."

Me levanté a regañadientes y caminé remolcada por Jacob hacia el interior de la casa. Una vez al pie de las escaleras se detuvo sin soltar mi mano y colocó la otra en mi cintura. Agachó levemente su cabeza, hasta quedar a la altura de mi oído y me susurró:

"Ahora quiero que subas y que te pongas uno de esos vestidos caros con los que dejas a los hombres con la boca abierta."

Fruncí el ceño pero él se limitó a girarme y empujarme levemente hacia el primer piso. Hice caso a lo que me dijo sin preguntar. Todavía duraba la ola de calor, así que me puse un vestido blanco con lentejuelas en el pecho y unas sandalias con cuña en zig-zag. Mi pelo quedó suelto, cayendo en suaves ondas sobre mis hombros y mi espalda. Me maquillé ligeramente, me puse un par de pulseras y unas gafas de sol.

Cuando bajé Jake estaba en la calle, apoyado en mi Shelby esperando para abrirme la puerta. Él también se había cambiado de ropa, poniéndose unos vaqueros de Armani que le sentaban increíblemente bien, una camiseta básica y una americana de D&G. Si hubiera estado de mejor humor le hubiese echado un piropo de esos que te hacen sonrojar.

"Estás hermosa." Dijo mientras me acomodaba en mi asiento.

Jake condujo en dirección a Forks. Cuando le pregunté hacia dónde nos dirigíamos se limitó a ladear la cabeza con una sonrisa pícara y mirarme por encima de sus gafas de sol. Tampoco me respondió por qué llevábamos ropa de marcas que se suponía no podíamos utilizar.

Sin embargo, lo comprendí todo cuando Jacob enfiló hacia la finca de los Cullen.

"Jake, por favor, dime que no..."

"Sip."

No dijo nada más. Aparcó y se bajó del coche mientras Alice salía para recibirnos seguida de Edward, quien se paró en seco al ver a Jake bajar del lado del conductor. Mi amigo rodeó el coche para abrirme la puerta mientras en un gesto de autosuficiencia se acomodaba su chaqueta desafiando con la mirada a Edward, que tenía el ceño fruncido, se giraba y volvía a entrar en la casa.

Jake me ayudó a bajar y cerró la puerta tras de mí.

"¡Dios mío, Bella! ¡Estás increíble!" Gritó Alice con gran sorpresa.

"Sé que llegamos un poco tarde, lo siento, fue culpa mía." Dijo mi amigo mientras abrazaba a Alice.

"No te preocupes, aún no hemos empezado a comer. Vamos, os presentaré a todo el mundo."

Discretamente me quedé un paso por detrás e hice ademán de dal la vuelta al coche para marcharme, pero Jacob tomó mi mano y casi me arrastró al jardín de la mansión Cullen. La pequeña anfitriona caminaba varios pasos por delante de nosotros, así que aproveché para hablar con Jake.

"Vámonos de aquí, esto no es buena idea." Mascullé lo más cerca de él que pude.

"Es lo justo, Bella, te lo ganaste. Ayer te hice trampa." Le miré con el ceño fruncido. "Te mentí. En realidad sí tenía lejía."

Después de su confesión se echó a reír y pasó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura para evitar que me diera media vuelta y me largara de ahí. Intenté contenerme y mantener mi cara de enfado, pero al final tuve que ceder y sonreír, gesto que se amplió al ver cómo los ojos de Edward duplicaban su tamaño y su mandíbula se desencajaba. _Rubias a mí... ¡Ja!_ Me enderecé y pegué mi cuerpo al de Jacob.

"Si no cierra su bocota le partiré la mandíbula." Dijo Jacob entre dientes mirando fíjamente a Edward.

Negué con la cabeza mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

"Esto ha sido idea tuya, cariño. Ahora, te aguantas."

Jake me miró con desaprobación pero no dijo nada más. Mientras tanto, Alice se acercó a nosotros y captó nuestra atención.

"Bella, Jacob, quiero presentaros a mis padres: Esme y Carlisle Cullen."

Sonreí y levanté la vista, pero mi sonrisa se congeló al ver a aquel hombre.

"Usted... usted..." Balbuceé sin llegar a terminar la frase.

Noté como Jake me sostenía con más fuerza mientras me decía: "Tranquila cariño, respira, sólo respira, todo está bien."

Sacudí la cabeza intentando reponerme de la impresión.

"¿Bella Swan?" Dijo el padre de Alice.

"¿Os conocéis?" Preguntó Edward muy sorprendido.

"Él fue quien atendió a mis padres cuando..." sin darme cuenta un par de lágrimas habían resbalado por mis mejillas y mi voz era a penas un susurro. "Cuando tuvieron el accidente." Sentí en brazo de Jake tensarse aún más a mi alrededor y un beso en el tope de mi cabeza. Di un paso al frente acercándome al doctor. "Quiero agradecerle Dr. Cullen, usted se portó muy bien conmigo y yo no tuve oportunidad de darle las gracias."

"No tienes nada que agradecer." Respondió serio, pero al momento dibujó una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro. "Me alegro de que ambos estéis bien." Estrechó la mano de Jacob y después tomó las mías. "Realmente eres una _bella principessa_."

Mis manos cayeron flácidas a ambos lados de mi cuerpo mientras retrocedía un paso. Jake me envolvió con su fuerte brazo, apretándome contra su costado. Lo miré aún a sabiendas de que mis ojos reflejaban pánico, él tenía el ceño fruncido y no apartaba la vista del Dr. Cullen.

_'La mía bella principessa'_, así es como me llamaba mi abuelo. Con el tiempo se redujo a Bella, aunque sólo mi familia o quien tuviese mi permiso expreso podía llamarme así. Ese fue el motivo por el que mi padre escogió el nombre de Isabella, para que me pudieran seguir llamando Bella. Sin embargo... ¿porque el Dr. Cullen me había llamado así? Aunque me hubiera reconocido por las fotos que aparecían en la prensa, sólo los más cercanos a mí conocían ese sobrenombre.

A pesar de la reacción de Jacob y la mía propia, él siguió hablando como si nada.

"Llámame Carlisle, por favor. Ella es mi esposa, Esme."

La mujer me abrazó emocionada, con los ojos llorosos y yo le devolví el abrazo, me recordaba tanto a mi madre...

Aún me encontraba entre los brazos de Esme cuando se escuchó la voz de una mujer acercarse a dónde estábamos, hablaba con alguien más pero no supe quien, ya que yo estaba de espaldas. Sin embargo, esa voz... yo la había escuchado antes.

Poco a poco me solté del abrazo de la madre de Alice y me giré para corroborar lo que ya sospechaba. Ahí, igual de imponente que esta mañana estaba la rubia caminando hacia nosotros, seguida por un hombre enorme que murmuraba cosas que no entendía. Edward la observaba divertido. Sentí que las piernas querían doblarse bajo mi peso, no querían sostenerme. ¡El descaro de Edward no tenía límites!

"¡Tú!" Gritó la amante de Edward señalándome al verme. "¿Cómo te atreves a poner los pies aquí maldita mocosa?"

Antes de que pudiera pensar si quiera en responder algo, Jake me había colocado detrás de su cuerpo.

"¡No sé quién diablos te crees que eres, pero te juro que si le vuelves a hablar así, te lo haré pagar!" Amenazó Jacob entre dientes.

"¡¿Rosalie?" Bramó Edward en tono de advertencia.

En un ataque de ira, celos, frustración y qué sé yo qué más cosas, salí del escudo que Jake había creado para mí.

"Más vale que controles a tu gatita, Edward. No pienso tolerar que me hable así."

Ahí estaba, Patrizia Bataglia en todo su esplendor. ¿Sería la ropa de marca la que me transformaba? ¿Estaba poseída por Dior o Galiano? En una sola frase había hecho gala de toda la altanería que me otorgaba mi apellido.

"Te equivocas pequeña." Dijo el armario con patas abrazando a la rubia por la espalda. "Esta gatita no es de Edward, es mía. Pero creo que mi hermanito se ha buscado una igual de fiera." Después estalló en carcajadas.

"¿Alguien me puede explicar qué está ocurriendo aquí?" Habló Carlisle.

"¡Esa estúpida!" Gritó la rubia señalándome. "¡Se atrevió a cerrarme la puerta en la cara!"

Jake volvió a cubrirme con su cuerpo mientras el armario humano agarraba a la rubia por los hombros, evitando que se me echase encima.

"¡Ya basta Rosalie! ¡No voy a permitirte que trates así a Bella!" Dijo Edward colocándose también entre nosotros y ellos.

****

Edward PoV

Cuando volví con los analgésicos Bella no estaba en su habitación, la comida estaba sin tocar y su móvil encima de la mesilla de noche, era extraño porque ella nunca se separaba de él. Revisé el resto de la casa, pensando que estaría en el baño, pero nada. Rápidamente llamé a Alice, tampoco sabía nada de Bella desde el día anterior. Comencé a preocuparme.

Mi teléfono sonó y respondí rápidamente, ansioso porque fuera mi pequeña.

"¿Diga?"

"¡Edward! ¿Dónde diablos estás? ¡Necesito tu ayuda!" Gritó mi cuñada Rosalie.

"Estoy en mi casa, ¿qué ocurre?"

"Acabo de estar en tu apartamento y no estabas. Es el idiota de Emmett, está detenido por exhibicionismo. ¡Tienes que hacer algo Edward! ¡Tienes que sacarlo de allí inmediatamente!"

"¿Qué ha ocurrido?"

"No me preguntes cómo, pero Emmett acabó desnudo en la calle, tapándose... el... ya sabes qué con el perro del vecino. Haz lo que sea, pero sácalo de ahí, Edward."

"¡¿Qué? ¡¿Con el perro del vecino?"

"¡Basta Edward! ¡Saca a tu hermano de la cárcel ahora mismo!" Bramó Rosalie como era su costumbre.

Aunque preocupado por Bella, fui a echarle una mano a mi hermano, quien tenía alguna especie de imán para este tipo de líos, las historias más raras siempre le ocurrían a él.

Estuve toda la mañana rellenando papeleo y pidiendo favores para que dejasen a Emmett libre y sin antecedentes por este pequeño altercado, sin embargo Bella no se apartaba de mi mente. Llamé a Alice en repetidas ocasiones sin resultado ninguno, no sabía nada de mi pequeña.

Al terminar, los tres nos dirigíamos a la casa de mis padres para la barbacoa del domingo.

"¿Quién es ella?" Inquirió Rosalie desde el asiento trasero de mi Volvo.

"¿Quién?" Pregunté desconcertado.

"La mocosa que tienes en tu casa. ¡La muy idiota se atrevió a cerrarme la puerta en la cara!" Esta vez noté sus ojos clavados en mi nuca.

Rosalie era una buena persona, pero Dios sabe que el único capaz de soportar su carácter era Emmett.

¿Bella le había cerrado la puerta a Rosalie? Eso quería decir que ella vio a Bella esta mañana.

"¿Cuando ocurrió eso?" Procuré que mi voz no dejara lugar a replicas estúpidas, necesitaba saber cuando vio a Bella y por qué ella ya no estaba cuando yo llegué.

"Esta mañana, diez minutos antes de que te llamase." Dijo altiva, aunque ciertamente vacilante.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué le hiciste Rosalie?" Grité enfurecido golpeando el volante y frenando bruscamente.

Me bajé del coche y di la vuelta veloz para abrir la puerta y sacar a Rosalie asida del brazo.

"¡¿Qué diablos haces idiota?" Protestó mientras golpeaba su espalda contra el coche sin soltarle el brazo.

"¡¿Qué le hiciste a Bella?" Pregunté entre dientes intentando controlar la ira que me invadía furiosamente.

"Edward..." Dijo mi hermano de pie a mi lado a modo de advertencia.

"¡No, Emmett! ¡Esta vez tu querida esposa se ha pasado de la raya! No sé qué demonios le dijo, pero Bella estaba tan contenta y después de la conversación con ella desapareció." Respondí señalando a Rosalie con la cabeza. "Quiero saber qué ocurrió." Ordené.

"Nada. La mocosa me abrió la puerta y le pregunté quién era, no quiso responderme y después me cerró la puerta en las narices."

Solté a Rosalie malhumorado y me dirigí a mi puesto de conductor.

"Arregláoslas para ir a casa, yo tengo cosas que hacer." Anuncié antes de abrir la puerta.

"¿Vas a dejarnos aquí tirados?" Lloruiqueó Emmett.

A cambio le dirigí una mirada que entendió a la perfección. Se apartó del coche tomando a Rosalie por los hombros mientras yo arrancaba ruidosamente. Fui a mi apartamento, pero no había ni rastro de Bella. Caí en la cuenta de que tenía su móvil en mi bolsillo, así que sopesé la posibilidad de llamar a Jacob para saber si mi pequeña estaba con él, pero decidí esperar un poco más, ya que la misma Bella le había prometido a Alice ir a la comida en casa de mis padres.

Conduje hasta la casa familiar y mi corazón se encogió un poco más al ver que ella no estaba allí. Estaba en el salón junto al ventanal, observando la entrada de la finca y replanteándome el hacer esa dichosa llamada cuando vi el Shelby negro que estaba aparcado en la entrada de la casa de los Black la noche anterior cuando fui a buscar allí a Bella. Salí corriendo a recibirla cuando vi que Alice se me había adelantado.

"¡Bella ha llegado! ¡Y tiene su coche nuevo!" Gritaba mientras atravesaba la puerta de la entrada.

Caminé tras ella hasta que, a mitad de las escaleras, vi cómo _el perro_ se bajaba del coche con aires de grandeza y me desafiaba con la mirada. Noté cómo mi ceño se fruncía y volví a entrar en casa. ¿Qué hacía él aquí? ¿Quién lo había invitado? Maldije todo el camino hasta el jardín.

"¿Ya ha llegado?" Preguntó mi madre entusiasta.

"Sí, pero..."

No pude terminar la frase, ya que mi madre fijó la mirada en algo detrás de mí y sonrió ampliamente.

"Es preciosa Edward, pero, ¿por qué viene abrazada a ese chico?" Comentó mi madre mientras yo me giraba para ver a una espectacular Bella abrazada al perro.

"Eso quisiera saber yo." Murmuré.

Cuando volví en mí, fui consciente de que mi cara se había desencajado por completo al admirar a esa muchachita que poco o nada tenía que ver con la que yo había dejado esta mañana en su habitación. Si antes estaba hermosa, ahora sencillamente robaba el aliento. Parecía mucho mayor de lo que era con ese vestido que insinuaba un cuerpo de infarto; los tacones estilizaban sus piernas, parecía que los hubiese llevado puestos toda la vida, su forma de caminar era hipnótica; su pelo caía en suaves ondas a lo largo de su espala; e iba levemente maquillada. Sencillamente un sueño hecho realidad.

Creo que me quedé embobado por unos minutos más, hasta que vi las piernas de Bella flaquear y el brazo de Black tensarse alrededor de su cintura.

"¿Bella Swan?" Preguntó mi padre.

"¿Os conocéis?" Dije yo sin ocultar la sorpresa en mi voz.

"Él fue quien atendió a mis padres cuando..." Vaciló un instante. "Cuando tuvieron el accidente. Quiero agradecerle Dr. Cullen, usted se portó muy bien conmigo y yo no tuve oportunidad de darle las gracias." Afirmó Bella acercándose a mi padre.

"No tienes nada que agradecer. Me alegro de que ambos estéis bien." ¿También conocía a Jacob? "Realmente eres una _bella principessa_."

_Sí, sin duda Bella es una princesa en toda la extensión de la palabra._

Una vez más me quedé colgado mirando a Bella, embobado en su belleza hoy más deslumbrante que nunca. Mi madre se abrazó a ella extrañamente emocionada, supongo que por el hecho de conocerla al fin después de que hubiera puesto patas arriba el corazón de su hijo. Instintivamente sonreí cuando mi padre me dio una mirada de aprobación.

Oí la voz de Rosalie seguida de mi hermano y me reí para mis adentros, disfrutando de mi pequeña venganza, aún llegaban ahora a casa. Con Bella en mi campo de visión y comprobando que estuviera bien, aunque abrazada a ese perro, podía tomarme las cosas más a la ligera. _'Emmett acabó desnudo en la calle, tapándose... el... ya sabes qué con el perro del vecino.'_ Recordé las palabras de mi cuñada.

"¡Tú! ¿Cómo te atreves a poner los pies aquí maldita mocosa?" Bramó Rosalie.

"¡No sé quién diablos te crees que eres, pero te juro que si le vuelves a hablar así, te lo haré pagar!" Respondió Black en tono peligroso. Al menos me quedaba constancia de que ese perro defendía a Bella cuando era necesario. Un extraño sentimiento me invadió al pensar que ella se sentía a salvo con él y no sólo conmigo.

"¡¿Rosalie?" Llamé a mi cuñada exteriorizando mi enfado. ¿Acaso no le había bastado con la discusión anterior?

"Más vale que controles a tu gatita, Edward. No pienso tolerar que me hable así." Dijo Bella de repente, pero era como si no fuese ella. Era una persona totalmente extraña, en su mirada no había esa dulzura que me encantaba, sólo había hielo.

"Te equivocas pequeña. Esta gatita no es de Edward, es mía. Pero creo que mi hermanito se ha buscado una igual de fiera." Aseguró mi hermano haciendo gala de su bien conocida 'diplomacia'.

"¿Alguien me puede explicar qué está ocurriendo aquí?" Dijo mi padre.

"¡Esa estúpida! ¡Se atrevió a cerrarme la puerta en la cara!" Volvió a gritar Rosalie.

"¡Ya basta Rosalie! ¡No voy a permitirte que trates así a Bella!" Espeté enfrentándome a mi cuñada. Me giré para pedirle disculpas a Bella por semejante espectáculo, pero lo que vi terminó por sacarme de mis casillas. Ellos estaban abrazados y el chucho le besaba en la frente. _¡Sólo yo podía hacer eso, maldita sea!_ "Creo que usted y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente, señorita." Añadí prácticamente entre dientes y me hice a un lado, indicándole que caminase hacia la casa.

Jacob hizo ademán de interponerse entre Bella y yo, pero ella le puso una mano en el pecho y le dijo:

"Está bien, Jake. Él tiene razón."

Después se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo que no pude oír, le dio un beso en la mejilla y pasó a mi lado en dirección a la casa. A su paso su olor me golpeó como una bola de demolición, lo que me hizo sentir más rabia todavía, no quería a ningún hombre cerca de ella, Bella era sólo mía.

Pensé en llevarla a mi habitación, pero me pareció poco apropiado dado que estaba toda la familia en casa y sobre todo porque sabía que no sería capaz de resistirme a hacerla mía estando los dos solos frente a una cama. Finalmente decidí que lo más apropiado para la conversación que quería mantener con Bella sería ir al despacho de mi padre y así lo hice. Abrí la puerta para que pasara y después la cerré tras de mí.

"Edward... siento mucho lo de..." Comenzó a hablar de espaldas a mí.

"¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre?" Grité mientras recorría los escasos dos metros que nos separaban y la tomaba por los hombros para girarla. La abracé sintiendo el alivio de tenerla junto a mí. "¿Cómo se te ocurre marcharte sin avisarme? ¿Sabes lo asustado que estaba?"

Sentí cómo se tensó entre mis brazos durante un segundo, pero después me devolvió el abrazo con lo que supuse serían todas sus fuerzas. _Mi pequeña._ Suspiré.

"Lo siento, yo..." Dijo con voz queda, casi llorando.

"Tú ¿qué?" La separé de mí lo justo para ver su expresión.

"Yo... creí..." Bajó la cabeza, esquivando mi mirada.

Levanté su carita y entonces lo vi.

"Pensaste que Rosalie era mi amante, ¿verdad?"

Bella volvió a desviar la mirada y asintió levemente. Suspiré.

"Tonta Bella." La atraje contra mi pecho y ella reposó allí su cabeza. "¿No te das cuenta de que eres la única? ¿Que desde el primer día en que te vi solo vivo por ti?" Me miró con el reproche en los ojos, pero antes de que sacara el nombre de su prima a colación, llevé el tema de conversación hacia donde a mí me interesaba. "¿Comprendes ahora lo que yo siento cada vez que te veo abrazada a Jacob?"

Sus ojos se abrieron y se alejó un paso.

"Eso es diferente. Entre Jake y yo jamás podría haber nada."

"Rosalie es la mujer de mi hermano, eso sin tener en cuenta que yo no soy para nada de su agrado."

Caminó hasta la mesa del despacho y se apoyó de espaldas a ella. Frunció el ceño mientras se quedaba pensativa. De repente negó con la cabeza y me miró, de nuevo esos ojos que me helaban la sangre.

"No." Hizo una pausa, como evaluando mi reacción. "Mi relación con Jacob no va a cambiar."

"¿Y si yo dejase a Ángela?"

"¡No!" Gritó ella golpeando la mesa con la palma de la mano. "No puedes hacerle eso a mi prima." Se irguió y me traspasó con la mirada.

No entendía nada. ¿Bella no quería que yo dejase a su prima? Un sentimiento de desolación me paró el corazón.

"Tú... tú... ¿no me quieres?" Balbuceé.

Un temblor se expandió por todo mi cuerpo. No podía ser. Bella no podía abandonarme. Inesperadamente abandonó esa actitud fría y distante, se derrumbó contra la mesa tapándose la cara con las manos.

"No es eso." Sollozó.

"Entonces... ¿qué?" Dije desesperado. "¿Qué ocurre Bella? Yo quiero estar contigo, lo eres todo para mí." De una zancada recorté la distancia que nos separaba y agarré sus muñecas para poder ver sus ojos, sin embargo no me esperaba lo que encontré: sus ojos reflejaban pánico, como aquella noche de tormenta.

"Tú no me conoces." Susurró. "Yo no soy buena para ti."

Se separó de mí y caminó hacia la puerta, pero la detuve a tiempo, la tomé por el brazo para girarla. Una vez estuvo frente a mí y sin darle tiempo a rechazarme la besé intentando calmar toda la ansiedad y el miedo a perderla que en ese momento atenazaba mi alma.

La besé. La besé entregándole mi alma y mi corazón, acaricié sus labios como si no fuera a haber un mañana. Y ella me correspondió, se entregó de la misma forma en que yo lo estaba haciendo y eso me hizo sonreír contra sus labios.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó al sentir mi sonrisa.

Pasé mis manos por su cintura y la levanté, pegándola a mi cuerpo y haciéndonos girar.

"¡Que te amo!" Grité sin poder evitarlo. Posé sus pies lentamente en la suave moqueta y acerqué mis labios a los suyos, quedando a escasos milímetros. "Y que tú me amas a mí." Susurré sonriente.

* * *

¿Seguís ahí? ¿Qué os ha parecido? Ojalá os haya gustado!

Un besazo a todos! Nos leemos!

B.


	20. Enamorada

Hola chicas!

En primer lugar gracias por todas y cada una de las reviews! Sois magníficas! Ya casi son 100...! También por vuestros favoritos y alertas! Hay mucha gente que aunque sigue la historia no me envía su opinión, sea buena o mala, pero estoy agradecida igualmente por estar ahí! Sin vosotros esto no tendría sentido!

Estoy aquí de nuevo! Incluso antes de lo que esperaba! Jejeje! En ese sentido tengo que agradecerle a E. Cullen Vigo, que le dio un empujón a mi mente atorada!

Quiero advertiros que este capi me quedó mucho más corto de lo que pretendía! :-S Pero me gustó el final, así que lo paré ahí y estoy continuando con la historia en el siguiente capítulo, también por eso actualicé tan rápido! Espero que lo paséis tan bien leyendo como yo escribiendo!

* * *

Capítulo 20: Enamorada.

**Bella PoV**

"¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunté al notar que Edward reía contra mis labios.

Me tomó por la cintura y nos hizo girar.

"¡Que te amo!" Gritó dejándome en el suelo. "Y que tú me amas a mí." Susurró contra mis labios antes de asaltarlos de nuevo.

Sentí como el color se esfumaba de mi cara. Edward estaba hablando de amor, cuando hacía unos meses yo había jurado no volver a pronunciar esa palabra. ¿Acaso era cierto lo que Edward acababa de decir? Quizá lo había dicho en un momento de euforia a veces esas cosas se dicen sin pensar. Por otra parte, ¿yo lo amaba?

Respondía al beso de Edward ausente, ahogándome en mis pensamientos, y lo notó.

"¿Estás bien? Bella, estás muy pálida." Dijo sujetando mis mejillas.

Quise balbucear algún tipo de excusa, pero ni siquiera de eso fui capaz. La cara de Edward cada vez reflejaba más angustia, pero yo no podía hablar.

Unos nudillos golpearon levemente la puerta del despacho en el que nos encontrábamos y por una vez, me sentí agradecida de que alguien nos interrumpiera. Edward resopló mirando hacia la puerta y dijo:

"Adelante."

Retrocedí, rompiendo nuestro contacto antes de que la puerta se abriera, sin embargo Edward puso una mano en la parte baja de mi espalda y me pegó a su costado. Intenté separarme antes de que la puerta terminara de abrirse, pero no lo logré. Carlisle entró sonriente y si se extrañó de que Edward me tuviera sujeta de aquella forma, lo disimuló muy bien.

"Siento interrumpir, chicos, pero me gustaría hablar con Bella a solas." Sentí que mi pulso se aceleraba. "Será sólo un momento. No te alejes mucho, Edward, después me gustaría comentarte algo sobre unos temas legales."

Edward asintió y salió de la habitación, no sin antes dirigirme una cálida mirada, acompañada de una sonrisa para darme confianza. Sin embargo estaba muy lejos de sentirme confiada. Carlisle Cullen sabía quien era yo, podía verlo en sus ojos.

Me sonrió y por un instante confié en él. Rápidamente todos mis instintos se pusieron alerta, pasaron por mi mente todas las lecciones de mi abuelo, cada traición que había sufrido en mi vida. Retrocedí un paso.

"Tranquila Bella, no tienes de qué temer." Levanté una ceja. "Sé quienes eran tus padres."

Mi corazón empezó a latir más deprisa, pero años de práctica me ayudaron a mantener la calma, controlando las pulsaciones de ese músculo traidor.

"Usted fue quien los atendió _aquel día_." Dije tratando de mostrar una confusión que en mi interior era más bien pánico.

Carlisle se rió sin ganas negando con la cabeza. Me preparé para lo peor, para llamar a Demetri y salir del pueblo, del estado y probablemente del país en cuestión de horas.

"No me refiero a Renée y Charlie Swan, sino a Renée y Charlie Bataglia."

A pesar de lo que en ese momento sentía era la necesidad de dejarme ir, de desvanecerme y que alguien, daba igual quién, se hiciese cargo de todo; arrugué la frente y fingí no saber de qué me estaban hablando.

"¿Bataglia?" Pregunté como si no conociese el apellido.

"Bella, te repito que no tienes nada que temer." Aseguró Carlisle con una sonrisa amable. "Tus padres vivieron en Forks hace más de veinte años, cuando a penas eran una pareja de recién casados. Tu hermano Tiziano nació aquí, pero cuando tu abuelo Piero enfermó, decidieron marcharse a España." Mantuve mi expresión en la medida de lo posible, pero las razones de su traslado sólo podía conocerlas a través de mis padres. "Mantuvimos en contacto hasta hace algo más de un año. Después aparecieron en el hospital de Forks con otro apellido. Dudé de si eran ellos porque habían pasado muchos años. De todas formas pedí que los trasladaran al hospital de Por Angeles para que estuvieran mejor atendidos. Cuando apareciste allí... mis dudas se hicieron más fuertes. Eres igual a tu madre cuando era joven..."

Las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos sin poder contenerlas, echaba de menos a mis padres, a mis abuelos y a mi hermano cada día que pasaba. El orgullo de parecerme a mi madre fue el detonante para que mi fachada se viniera abajo.

"Sin embargo, cuando Tiziano no apareció y me dijiste que no tenías a nadie, me convencí de que era imposible que se tratara de la familia Bataglia." Continuó el doctor Cullen.

"¿Y qué le hace pensar ahora que sí lo somos?" Inquirí.

"Todos esos rumores a cerca de la muerte de los Bataglia, no puede ser coincidencia. Pero, ¿dónde está tu hermano? ¿por qué no ha venido a hacerse cargo de ti?" Me preguntó Carlisle con extrañeza.

"Él... él..." El nudo de mi garganta me impedía hablar y hasta respirar. Las imágenes y los recuerdos se agolpaban en mi mente. Me rodeé el estómago con mis propios brazos y me doblé levemente para intentar calmar el dolor que sentía en el pecho. "Lo asesinaron."

"¡Oh! ¡Dios mío!" Exclamó horrorizado. "Entonces... no puede ser... los rumores a cerca del secuestro... ¿son ciertos?"

Asentí como respuesta, al no poder articular palabra. Carlisle me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me condujo hasta un sofá colocado contra una pared que hasta el momento no había visto.

"Pobre niña. Has sufrido tanto... Pero no has de preocuparte por eso nunca más, no vas a volver a estar sola, Bella. Ahora formas parte de esta familia y nosotros vamos a cuidar de ti."

Sonaba tan bien... Parecía tan bonito... Que no podía ser verdad. Sencillamente yo no tenía tanta suerte en la vida. Carlisle me mantuvo unos minutos entre sus brazos, estrechándome contra su pecho como hacía mi padre cuando me consolaba. Por mi parte sólo me quedé inmóvil, en una especie de trance en el que no era muy consciente de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor.

De pronto se separó de mí y me miró, aunque yo no continué con la vista fija en la alfombra.

"Bella, ¿sabes quien fue?"

Asentí, pero continué con la mirada desenfocada en algún punto indefinido.

"¿Quién?" Insistió al ver que yo no respondía.

"Los Vulturi." Dije mirando a Carlisle a los ojos, viendo la chispa de la comprensión en ellos y acto seguido el horror que los invadía.

"Pero... pero... yo creía que..."

Me puse en pie recomponiendo mi expresión y alisando mi vestido. Ya había sido suficiente de sentimentalismos por hoy.

"Sí, Alec Vulturi era mi prometido." Afirmé sin mirarlo mientras me apoyaba en la mesa. Continué hablando pero esta vez de frente, ver sus ojos mientras le contaba la versión abreviada de mi trágica historia era la única forma de saber si podía confiar en él. "Él sólo se acercó a mí para averiguar cosas sobre mi familia. Un día en que mi hermano y yo habíamos burlado a La Guardia para ir a la playa con Alec y Jane, los matones de Aro nos secuestraron. Yo logré escapar de allí, pero a mi hermano lo mataron." Intenté que mi voz sonara aburrida, como si la historia no tuviera importancia, como si ese día no hubiera muerto la mitad de mí.

"¿La Guardia? ¿El cuerpo de seguridad de los Bataglia? Creí que era un mito. Tu padre siempre llevaba un guardaespaldas consigo, pero pensé que todo eso del grupo de élite a base de ex-militares y espías retirados no era cierto. Suena a película." Dijo Carlisle.

"A película de terror." Puntualicé. "Pero son los mejores. En todo caso el error fue nuestro, por escaparnos. Gracias a La Guardia yo sigo viva." Añadí recordando el momento en el que vi a Demetri después de tres días vagando sola por el bosque y de haber dejado atrás el cadáver de mi hermano.

"Sólo tengo una pregunta más, ¿por qué el cambio de apellido? ¿Seguís amenazados?"

De mi garganta salió una risa seca antes de responder.

"¿Seguir? Carlisle, nosotros hemos vivido amenazados toda la vida." Suspiré para intentar reunir algo de valor antes de continuar. "Mi padre puso en mis manos la decisión de vengarnos de los Vulturi o no." Carlisle me miró confundido. "Decidí que no quería convertirme en lo que ellos son, mi familia es diferente, no somo asesinos. Mi padre pidió un par de favores y le dieron unas identidades temporales."

"¿Temporales?"

"Sí. Cuando cumpla los 18 volveré a ser Patrizia Bataglia." Dije sentándome en el sofá de nuevo.

Carlisle se quedó un momento pensativo, como si estuviera asimilando toda la información que acababa de recibir. De repente sus ojos se iluminaron con una chispa de algo que no supe comprender.

"¿Lo sabe Edward?" Me preguntó serio.

"No." Me levanté del sofá pasándome una mano por el pelo. "Y no debe saberlo, ni él ni nadie."

"Él tiene derecho a saber, Bella."

"En primer lugar no tiene derecho ninguno, tan sólo es el prometido de mi prima." Carlisle abrió la boca para replicarme, pero continué antes de que pudiera decir nada. "Esto no va de broma Carlisle. Podría perderlo todo si alguien me encuentra." Noté que mi rostro se había puesto tenso, fiero.

"Pero él te quiere." Susurró Carlisle.

"El va a casarse con Ángela." Suspiré por enésima vez y decidí que no quería hablar más del tema. "Discúlpame, Jake debe estar buscándome." Caminé hacia la puerta y dije antes de cerrarla tras de mí: "Cuento con tu silencio, Carlisle. Es muy importante."

Él asintió y respondió:

"Lleva mucho tiempo esperándote. No le rompas el corazón."

Salí de aquella habitación con una extraña sensación. Por una parte me sentía aliviada de que alguien supiera quien era yo realmente, pero por otra sentía pánico de que Carlisle le contara a Edward lo que sabía sobre mí.

**Edward PoV**

Mi padre había pedido hablar con Bella a solas y estaban tardando mucho, o al menos a mí me estaba pareciendo una eternidad. Y no contribuía para nada estar en medio del jardín con una de las peores erecciones que he tenido en mi vida, Rosalie traspasándome con la mirada, Alice y mi madre cuchicheando entre ellas y sonriéndome tontamente, Jasper compadeciéndome y Jacob Black deambulando de un lado a otro, como el perro que era, esperando a Bella.

De pronto Bella apareció y su perro guardián gruñó a mi lado.

"Cuidado con esas sonrisitas, Cullen."

"Jake, ¿realmente has gruñido?" Preguntó Bella sonriente negando con la cabeza. Sin embargo Black no apartó su feroz mirada de mí. "Edward, tu padre te espera en su despacho." Susurró casi sin mirarme.

Asentí con una pequeña sonrisa, intentado por todos los medios ser discreto, ya que toda mi familia estaba pendiente de cada uno de nuestros movimientos.

Cuando llegué al despacho, mi padre me esperaba sentado tras su escritorio.

"Siéntate, Edward." Casi me ordenó.

Sin decir nada crucé la sala y me senté en una de las sillas al otro lado del escritorio.

"¿Qué querías consultarme, papá?"

"Verás, hijo, tengo una duda a cerca de un tema legal." Hice un gesto para que continuase. "Tenía entendido que mantener relaciones con una menor es delito, ¿me equivoco?"

"No." Dije dubitativo, viendo hacia dónde se dirigía mi padre.

"Y hasta donde yo sé, Bella es menor, ¿verdad?" Asentí cabizbajo y quise replicar, pero mi padre no me lo permitió. "Y tú estás comprometido con su prima, que es su única familia." Afirmó.

"No voy a permitir que nada me separe de Bella." Aseguré.

"Lo sé, hijo, lo sé. Lo único que te pido es que no la hagas sufrir más. Ha perdido a toda su familia, Ángela es todo lo que le queda. En cuanto a Jacob..."

"¡¿Tú también vas a defender a ese perro?" Rugí levantándome bruscamente de la silla y comenzando a caminar frenéticamente por el despacho.

"Tranquilizate, Edward" Dijo mi padre poniéndose en pie y apoyando las manos en la mesa.

"¡No, no voy a tranquilizarme! ¡Estoy harto de ese Black! ¡Siempre está a su alrededor, abrazado a Bella... ocupando mi lugar, maldita sea! ¡Y además ella lo defiende!" Grité todo lo que sentía, hasta sentirme desahogado. Después me derrumbé sobre el sofá con las manos cubriéndome el rostro.

Mi padre suspiró mientras caminaba hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado.

"Edward, tú no estabas allí el día en que los padres de Bella murieron. Fue el primero en llegar después que ella y cuando Bella se desmayó, él no se movió de su lado ni un minuto. Se encargó de todo mientras ella estaba inconsciente."

Me imaginé a Bella desolada, llorando, sola. Y por un momento me alegré de que Jacob estuviera a su lado. Asentí mostrando mi comprensión.

"No puedo evitarlo."

"¡Ay, Edward!" Suspiró mi padre. "Bella no es como las demás, vas a tener que aprender a controlar tus celos si no quieres perderla." Asentí una vez más y después charlamos a cerca de temas más livianos.

El resto del día transcurrió algo más relajado. Incluso podría decir que Bella se hizo amiga de Emmett, aunque ella y Rosalie no parecían caerse muy bien. Jacob se pasó todo el día pegado a Bella, aunque de todas formas no me preocupaba demasiado, ya que ella y yo estaríamos solos esta noche, por fin.

A última hora de la tarde, Bella se estaba quitando el bikini que mi hermana le había prestado y volviendo a ponerse su ropa para marcharnos a casa, así que entré a escondidas en la habitación de Alice.

"¡Edward!" Gritó Bella sujetando la parte superior del bañador contra su pecho al verme allí, parado en medio de la habitación con la boca abierta como un idiota. "Sal de aquí, ¡ahora!"

Me di la vuelta en cuanto sus gritos me sacaron de mi letargo. _¡Mierda! Otra erección... Y yo que creía que ya había acabado mi época adolescente..._

"Cámbiate, no miraré."

Oí un suspiro, mezcla de exasperación y resignación, a mi espalda; y después ropa que se movía, por lo que deduje que en efecto Bella se estaba cambiando. Mi imaginación voló irremediablemente. Bella carraspeó y después dijo:

"¿Qué quieres, Edward?"

"Que Jacob se lleve tu coche, quiero que vengas conmigo a casa."

Mi voz sonó firme, no dejaba lugar a replicas, o al menos eso creía hasta que Bella se plantó ante mí llevando únicamente su ropa interior y unas sandalias de tacón. Tenía los brazos cruzados, levantando levemente sus pechos. _¡Ay, Dios! _

"No. Yo iré en mi coche y tú en el tuyo. Llevaré a Jake a su casa y después iré al apartamento."

Sin poder contenerme agarré a Bella por el brazo y la acerqué a mí.

"Si se le ocurre otra estúpida idea como la de ayer, y tú le sigues el juego... te juro que tiraré abajo la puerta de esa casa y le partiré la cara a ese mocoso. Así que será mejor que no tardes." Dije contra sus labios sin soltar su brazo.

Lo que me sorprendió fue su reacción. En contra del torbellino de gritos que me esperaba, Bella agarró mi camisa y me pegó a ella, besándome como ninguna mujer lo había hecho en mi vida. No tardé en tomar sus muslos haciendo que ella enredase las piernas alrededor de mi cintura para después apoyar su espalda contra la puerta. Comencé a besar su cuello con una pasión que jamás había sentido nunca antes mientras sus manos se enredaban en mi pelo. Esta niña me volvía loco. Necesitándola más a cada segundo que pasaba pegué mi erección a su húmedo centro y el gemido de sorpresa que salió de su boca me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

_¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Tan sólo es una niña!_

Escondí mi cara en su cuello, profundamente avergonzado por mi impulsiva forma de actuar y posé sus pies lentamente en el suelo.

"Ed... Edward..." Dijo Bella entrecortadamente.

"Perdóname, amor. Soy un idiota, pero es que te deseo tanto..." Susurré a punto de llorar.

¿Cómo podía ser tan imbécil? ¿Cómo podía presionarla de esta manera? ¡Definitivamente era un animal!

"Edward..."

"No, Bella, basta. Me he comportado como un animal, cuando lo último que quiero es presionarte."

"Edward..." Volví a interrumpirla.

"Si aprecias en algo mi cordura, por favor, no digas que no ha sido mi culpa. Se supone que yo soy el adulto de los dos y me comporto como un quinceañero hormonado. Perdóname, amor. Te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir. Te amo." Besé su frente. "Te veré después." Salí de la habitación lo más rápido que pude.

Por supuesto directo a una ducha de agua fría, muy fría.

**Bella PoV**

Me quedé ahí, de pie, congelada.

Cuando Edward me advirtió a cerca de quedarme con Jake esta noche una llamarada de deseo se desató en mi interior, quemando todo mi juicio a su paso. Lo besé. Lo besé como llevaba queriendo hacerlo desde la primera vez que me tropecé con él en la calle. Y cuando sentí su miembro erecto... supe qué era lo que iba a pasar y también que estaba preparada. Quería que Edward fuera el primero, aunque nuestra relación tuviera fecha de caducidad, me llevaría de él tanto como pudiera.

Cuando se separó de mí pidiéndome disculpas quise estrangularlo y, de hecho estaba a punto de hacerlo, de agarrar su camisa y zarandearlo mientras gritaba que me hiciera suya de una maldita vez. Pero entonces lo dijo. Aquellas palabras me dejaron clavada en el sitio dónde ahora me encontraba.

"Te amo."

Eso no entraba en mi esquema de las cosas. Me apoyé en la puerta y me dejé resbalar hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, con las manos cubriendo mi rostro. Era consciente de estar arriesgando mi corazón en este asunto, contaba con que después de estos meses con Edward, cuando él se enterase de quién soy realmente, me rechazaría y yo me quedaría destrozada. Era un daño colateral, un precio a pagar por unos meses de felicidad; pero de todas formas mi corazón ya estaba destrozado, así que tampoco importaba mucho que fuera pisoteado una vez más.

Lo que no había contemplado era la posibilidad de dañar a Ángela y mucho menos a Edward. Esta situación se me estaba yendo de las manos. Hablaría con Edward, arreglaría las cosas. Sí, eso era lo mejor, terminar con este asunto antes de que las consecuencias fueran imparables.

Me levanté y terminé de vestirme. Intenté disimular las evidencias de lo que había ocurrido en aquella habitación, me eché agua fría en la cara para eliminar el sonrojo que volvía cada vez que miraba a la puerta y me peiné. Al despedirme de la familia Cullen, Esme me abrazó emocionada, como esta mañana.

"Eres perfecta para él. Me alegro de que te haya encontrado." Me susurró al oído.

Esto no hacía más que empeorar por momentos. Tenía que zanjar este asunto esta misma noche.

Levé a Jake a casa.

"Saben quién soy." Sentí la mirada de Jacob clavada en mi rostro. "Carlisle y Esme, eran amigos de mis padres cuando vivieron aquí. ¿Por qué tu padre no nos dijo nada?" Billy también había conocido a mis padres en aquella época, por lo que debía saber que habían sido amigos.

"No lo sé." Dijo Jake entre dientes girándose a mirar por la ventanilla. "¿Nos vamos a marchar?" Preguntó después de unos segundos.

Ese era Jake. El que me seguiría al fin del mundo si yo se lo pidiera, el que lo dejaría todo atrás para apoyarme.

"No, creo que de momento no será necesario." Haría todo lo posible por evitar que Jake tuviera que alejarse de Billy otra vez, sólo nos marcharíamos si no hubiese más remedio. Quité la mano de la palanca de cambios para tomar la suya. "Gracias." Dije dándole un suave apretón.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por estar ahí siempre."

Nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos.

"¿Lo saben los demás?" Preguntó Jake en un tono profundo, rompiendo el silencio.

"No, sólo Esme y Carlisle. No creo que se lo digan nadie."

Después de un par de minutos de un silencio espeso Jake comenzó a bromear a cerca de las ocurrencias de Emmett o lo bien que lo habíamos pasado en la barbacoa.

Cuando dejé a Jake en su casa conduje hasta el acantilado desde el cual solían saltar los chicos de La Push y me senté en el capó del coche con la espalda apoyada en el parabrisas. Jake y yo habíamos saltado alguna vez, pero siempre desde más abajo. Me quedé mirando las estrellas un rato, buscando la manera de terminar con Edward sin que eso afectase a nuestra convivencia de una forma drástica, después de todo, tendríamos que seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo durante varios meses.

Mi parte competitiva y egoísta se retorcía con el pensamiento de que Ángela se quedaría con algo que yo quería para mí. Edward. Me levanté y comencé a caminar por el borde del precipicio. Sentí la tentación de saltar. Una buena dosis de adrenalina siempre mitigaba la rabia cuando las cosas no salían a mi gusto. Me paré en el borde y la arenilla se empezó a desprender bajo mi peso, retrocedí lo justo para no arriesgarme a caer. Estaba sola, era de noche, si algo salía mal al saltar nadie podría ayudarme. Por un instante me sedujo la idea, acabar con todos mis problemas, todo terminaría por fin, no tendría que seguir luchando, no más mentiras, no más traiciones, no más soledad, no más infelicidad. Sólo la oscuridad.

Jake. No podía irme así, él creería que no ha cuidado bien de mí, se sentiría culpable y jamás se lo perdonaría. Di media vuelta y me subí al coche de nuevo, levantando una gran polvareda al arrancar.

Después de aparcar me quedé unos minutos en el coche. Suspiré. No había decidido cómo afrontar esta conversación, así que lo mejor sería hablar las cosas de frente, de forma clara, en la medida de lo posible, por supuesto. Me levanté bruscamente, cansada de darle tantas vueltas al asunto en mi cabeza, cuanto antes empezara antes acabaría. Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento, justo antes de abrir, percibí una dulce melodía de piano, era la misma que había tocado para mí aquel jueves en que estaba abrumada por la carga de trabajo. Recordé lo que sentí en ese momento, sentada en el banco del piano: que había nacido para hacer feliz a Edward. Y yo sabía de sobra que su felicidad no estaba conmigo. Esto iba a ser difícil y más.

Como imaginé, Edward estaba sentado al piano, tocando para mí. Me recibió con la más maravillosa de las sonrisas. Mi voluntad estaba empezando a flaquear. Respiré hondo, intentando encontrar los argumentos que minutos antes me parecían tan firmes y que ahora se diluían ante mis ojos.

"Edward, tenemos que hablar."

"Por supuesto, amor. ¿De qué?" Respondió sonriente, finalizando la melodía y caminando hacia donde yo me encontraba.

El brillo en sus ojos me deslumbró por un instante, pero a la vez me dio fuerzas para continuar. Él se merecía ser feliz y eso no ocurriría a mi lado. Pensé en pedirle que se sentase, pero eso sólo alargaría más una conversación que prefería breve. Mientras tanto Edward se había colocado delante de mí y estaba pasando sus brazos por mis costados. Me concentré en mirar un punto fijo en su pecho y hablé antes de que él me besara y me hiciera perder así el hilo de mis pensamientos.

"Esto no puede seguir así." Dije sin mirarle, en el tono más firme de que fui capaz.

Vaciló unos instantes buscando mi mirada, pero yo bajé más la cabeza, no quería ver el dolor de sus ojos.

"Tienes razón." Eso me sorprendió, no me lo esperaba. ¿Estaba de acuerdo en seguir cada uno por su lado? Sentí cómo el estómago se me cerraba y dejé de respirar. Levanté la mirada como un resorte. "En cuanto llegue Ángela hablaré con ella y romperé el compromiso." Continuó.

Solté todo el aire de repente. Edward me quería, al punto de abandonar a mi prima. No podía permitirlo que hiciera eso, pero tampoco pude evitar alegrarme.

"¡No!" Grité dando un paso atrás.

"Pero... tú misma has dicho..."

"¡No puedes dejar a mi prima! Es lo nuestro lo que no puede seguir así. Esto tiene que terminar, Edward." Sentí como el corazón que creí muerto se rompía una vez más.

En su rostro se dibujó una mueca nerviosa.

"¿Qué dices, Bella? ¿De qué estás hablando?" Tartamudeó. "No... no... tú no puedes dejarme. Yo te amo. Eres todo mi mundo."

"No, Edward. Yo no soy buena para ti."

"¿Es por Jacob? ¿Me dejas por él?" Su voz era pura angustia y eso me estaba matando.

"¡No, maldita sea! Jacob no tiene nada que ver en esto." ¿Cuántas veces serían necesarias para que entendiera que entre Jake y yo no hay nada más que fraternidad?

¿Por qué me importaba lo que pensara de mí si al fin y al cabo estaba terminando con él? _¡Ah, sí! Porque le quiero. ¡Mierda!_

"Entonces, ¿por qué? ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Es por la diferencia de edad? ¿Es eso? ¿Soy demasiado mayor para ti?" Me tomó del brazo y me zarandeó levemente.

"No, no es eso." Susurré.

"¿Entonces qué? ¿Es por Ángela?" Continuó sin soltarme.

No respondí. Era por Ángela, porque mi prima no se merecía lo que le estaba haciendo; pero también era por él, por su propia felicidad.

"¡Oh! Bella..." Suspiró y me soltó el brazo para estrecharme contra su pecho. "Te he dicho que no le he vuelto a poner un dedo encima, ni lo haré." Dijo abrazándome fuertemente. "Eres la única. Te amo y es para siempre." Susurró en mi oído. Después tomó mis mejillas en sus manos y, a centímetros de mis labios mirándome directamente a los ojos dijo: "Tú eres mi vida ahora." Me besó y yo le correspondí. Porque lo necesitaba, porque lo ansiaba, porque estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen.

Sentí las lagrimas agolparse en mis ojos y entonces lo supe. Dejar a Edward sería lo más difícil que había hecho en toda mi vida.

* * *

¿Qué tal ha ido? Aunque haya sido cortito es revelador... Por ejemplo que Alec fue el prometido de Bella y fue su familia quien les secuestró... O que Bella se ha dado cuenta de que está enamorada de Edward...

Nos vemos en el próximo capi, en el que espero cumplir mi misión de dar una gran zancada en la historia, para pasar a la parte II, por decirlo de alguna forma! En la que por fin aparezca el resto de la colección! Y saquemos a Ángela de el medio, que la pobre sobra desde hace rato! Jejeje!

Un besazo enorme a todas y espero leeros pronto!

B.


	21. ¡Al cuerno!

Hola Chicas!

Antes que nada... + de 100 reviews... Muchísimas gracias a todos los que os tomáis la molestia de leerme y muchas más a quienes además me dais vuestra opinión! Sois geniales!

Aquí estoy de nuevo! Iba a actualizar ayer, pero justo cuando estaba echándole un último vistazo al capi, nos llamaron para salir a un incendio! Y nos perdimos el partido de España contra Alemania!

Aunque el último capítulo que os dejé era cortito, os compenso con este, que es mucho más largo!

Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, hay adjuntas varias imágenes del capítulo en mi perfil. El coche que Bella utiliza, el regalo de Emmett y lo que ocurre cuando mezclas Mentos con Coca-Cola (por si alguien no lo sabe).

Ala! Os dejo ya leyendo!

* * *

Capítulo 21: Al Cuerno.

**Bella PoV**

Edward se había quedado dormido en el sofá, envolviéndome con sus brazos, pero sin embargo yo estaba mirando al techo, con los ojos como platos. Había tomado una determinación: terminar con Edward. Por más que me doliese era lo mejor para todo el mundo, alejarme de él antes de que las cosas empeoraran, antes de que todo se fuera al garete sin remedio.

Muchas ideas para alejarlo de mí pasaron por mi cabeza, pero no poder trasladarme libremente me ponía las cosas muy difíciles. En otros tiempos simplemente hubiera hecho las maletas y hubiera desaparecido en cualquier rincón del mundo, pero ahora ya no era tan sencillo.

Vino a mi memoria una de las veces en que me enfadé con mi hermano, días después de haber leído _Siete años en el Tibet_. En un arranque de furia metí algo de ropa en una mochila y me marché a China en el jet privado de la familia. Me costó tres días llegar a Lhasa. Algo más de dos meses allí me bastaron para aburrirme mortalmente, bueno en realidad al segundo día ya me moría de asco, pero era demasiado pronto para doblegar mi orgullo. Al menos volví a casa habiendo aprendido algo de chino.

Me acurruqué en su pecho, sabiendo que sería una de las últimas veces que lo haría. Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir. De pronto se me ocurrió una idea. Me apreté más fuerte contra Edward y él, aún dormido, me dio un beso en la frente. Al día siguiente lo arreglaría todo y a finales de la semana todo estaría resuelto: Edward seguiría con su vida y yo me esfumaría para siempre.

**Edward PoV**

Estaba en mi apartamento tocando el piano cuando Bella apareció por la puerta. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, estaba tocando su canción.

"Edward, tenemos que hablar." Dijo en un tono frío que preferí ignorar.

"Por supuesto, amor. ¿De qué?" Respondí risueño caminando hacia ella.

Bella al fin estaba en casa. Estábamos solos y la tenía sólo para mí. Caminé hacia ella para abrazarla, era lo que había estado esperando todo el día, toda la semana, toda mi vida.

"Esto no puede seguir así." Sentenció sin mirarme. "Esto tiene que terminar, Edward."

Empecé a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza.

"No, tú no puedes abandonarme, ¡yo te amo!" Gritaba mientras ella retrocedía.

"No eres suficiente para mí. Lo sabes."

De pronto estábamos en medio de la calle, rodeados por miles de personas. Todos eran hombres y ninguno tenía rostro. Bella sonreía a uno, después a otro y a otro y a otro más, hasta que un tipo le ofrecía su brazo y ella lo tomó alejándose de mí.

"¡No me dejes! ¡Te amo! ¡Por favor, Bella! ¡No puedo vivir sin ti!" Seguía gritando yo.

Intenté tomarla por el brazo para detenerla, pero no pude. Quise correr tras ella, pero por más deprisa que iba no lograba alcanzarla. Todo se difuminó y la gente desapareció, quedando la figura del extraño sujetando a Bella por la cintura mientras se alejaban.

"¡Ella es mía!"

Me desperté a causa de mi propio grito, quedando sentado en el sofá bañado en sudor. Intenté calmar mi respiración para poder pensar con claridad. Sólo había sido una pesadilla. Pero entonces las imágenes de la conversación de ayer cuando Bella llegó a casa se reprodujeron en mi mente como si se tratase de una película.

Ella me amaba, de eso estaba seguro. Aunque no me lo hubiera dicho, no me hacía falta para sentirlo en sus besos y sus caricias. Tenía que asegurarme de que estaría a mi lado por siempre, ya no podría vivir sin ella.

Me levanté y caminé hasta su habitación. Al abrir la puerta ahí estaba ella, dormida, tan dulce como cada noche. Sonreí y muy lentamente me hice un hueco en la cama, atrayéndola contra mi pecho. Ahora sí me sentía seguro, con ella entre mis brazos nada podía ir mal.

No pude dormir más, ya que cada vez que cerraba los ojos las palabras de Bella me retumbaban en los oídos, así que me quedé lo que restaba de noche observando, acariciando y besando a la mujer de mi vida.

Con los primeros rayos de sol Bella frunció el ceño, apostaría a que maldiciendo internamente por la incidencia de la luz en sus ojos. Afiancé mi agarré y ella se acurrucó contra mi pecho, haciéndome sonreír.

"Buenos días, amor." Susurré en su oído.

Sentí cómo se estremecía y sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa. Apretó el brazo con el que la envolvía y repitió:

"Buenos días, Edward."

"Creo que hoy vas a tener que compensarme." Dije acariciando la piel de su cuello con la nariz.

"¿Por?" Respondió Bella adormilada.

"Esta madrugada me desperté en el sofá."

"Ajá."

"Y estaba solo." Dije remarcando la palabra final para después girar a Bella hasta dejarla debajo de mí. "No quiero volver a despertarme y que tú no estés a mi lado." Declaré descargando el poder que sabía que mi mirada ejercía sobre ella.

Se quedó quieta, en silencio. Me permití unos segundos para sentir su cuerpo bajo el mío, con mi mano vagando por cada cada centímetro de su costado. Sin duda este despertar era mil veces mejor que el de hacía unas horas. Lentamente me acerqué a sus labios, rozándolos con extrema delicadeza durante a penas unos segundos.

"Buenos días."

"Buenos días."

Volví a besarla esta vez un poco más intensamente, pero con cuidado de que la situación no se me volviera a salir de control. Debía tomarme las cosas con calma, aunque el deseo me consumiera las entrañas. Al cabo de unos minutos, bastantes, la verdad, ralenticé el ritmo del beso, contra la voluntad de Bella y la mía propia, hasta quedar tumbados frente a frente a escasos centímetros.

"Vamos, te haré el desayuno. Pero no he olvidado mi compensación."

Me levanté llevándomela conmigo en brazos, para después depositarla sobre la mesa de la cocina, como sabía que a ella le gustaba sentarse. Y ahí se quedó mientras me observaba preparar café y algo de comer. Tenía una expresión preocupada, pero no sabía que podía pasarle y admitiendo mi cobardía, tampoco me atrevía a preguntar.

"Si piensas tanto te dolerá la cabeza." Intenté bromear.

"Jake siempre dice que pienso demasiado." Respondió con la mirada perdida.

Por una vez en la vida estaba de acuerdo con el chucho, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

"¿Qué te preocupa, amor? No me gusta verte así." Acaricié su mejilla. "Dime de qué se trata y me ocuparé de ello."

Una risa seca salió de sus labios, apoyó la cabeza en la pared y cerró los ojos.

"A veces parece que el peso del mundo recae sobre tus hombros y yo no puedo hacer nada para aliviarlo." Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensar, según iban pasando por mi mente.

"Tampoco es como si estuviera en tus manos." Dijo sobre su aliento, sin abrir los ojos.

"Bella..." Me interrumpió abriendo los ojos y poniendo su mano sobre la mía que aún descansaba en su mejilla.

"Todo está bien, Edward." Sin embargo su sonrisa era triste.

"Está bien." Dejé correr el asunto. Me moría de ganas por saber cuáles eran cada uno de sus pensamientos, pero no iba a presionarla, me ganaría su confianza poco a poco. "¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?" Pregunté más entusiasmado sirviendo el desayuno para ambos.

"Usted, señor Cullen, irá a trabajar y yo al instituto."

"Noooo..." Lloriqueé.

"Síiiii..."Contrarrestó ella imitando mi tono.

_Este es el momento. _Tenía que utilizar todo mi poder de persuasión. Compuse mi mejor sonrisa, mi mirada más penetrante y me acerqué a ella lentamente apoyando las manos en la mesa, una a cada costado de Bella. Primero rocé sus labios con los míos, seguí la línea de su mandíbula hasta llega a su oído. Bella había cerrado los ojos. La cosa iba bien.

"Yo creo que debiéramos tomarnos el día libre." Acaricié el lóbulo de su oreja con los dientes y Bella tembló.

"Yo..."

_¡Bien! _La tenía donde quería. Seguí descendiendo dejando húmedos besos por su cuello.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"¿Estás intentando distraerme de nuestras responsabilidades? Funciona."

"Eso me gusta." Continué besando el otro lado de su cuello mientras cada vez me costaba más mantener las manos pegadas a la mesa para que no volaran sobre el cuerpo de Bella.

Pronto mis labios estuvieron sobre los suyos en un beso que, aunque yo hubiera preferido lento y calmado, Bella se ocupó de convertir en voraz. Enredó los dedos en mi pelo y coló sus piernas entre mis manos y mis costados, escurriéndose hasta el borde de la mesa para dejar nuestros sexos rozándose.

_¡Mierda! _Hacía un segundo era yo quien controlaba la situación y ahora me encontraba a merced de una niña de diecisiete años. _¡Definitivamente van a coronarme como el maestro de la seducción! Seré idiota..._ Mi móvil sonó en alguna parte de mi habitación y yo agradecí a la providencia por ayudarme a cumplir mis objetivos.

"¿Es una broma? ¡Tiene que ser una broma!" Quise separarme de Bella pero ella me detuvo. "De eso nada, tú no vas a ninguna parte." Dijo agarrando la manga de mi camiseta.

"Bella, tengo que cogerlo, podría ser importante."

En ese momento me importaba un cuerno la llamada y mucho menos quién llamase, pero tenía que alejarme de ella si quería respetarla. Soltó su agarre mascullando algo y bajándose de la mesa. Justo antes de descolgar el teléfono sentí la puerta del baño cerrándose bruscamente.

"¿Diga?"

"¡Edward! ¡Menos mal que te encuentro!"

"¿Qué ocurre Eric?"

"Tienes que venir al despacho lo antes posible. Se ha presentado un nuevo caso... uno de los gordos... ¡y te lo quieren dar a ti!"

Me duché y vestí lo más rápido que pude. Al salir de la habitación me encontré con Bella de frente, que salía de la suya con la mochila de clase al hombro. Quise darle un beso antes de irme pero ella se apartó.

"¿Que ocurre, amor? Hace un momento estabas de buen humor..."

Bella bufó mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

"Pues ya no. ¿Es que no has oído nada a cerca de los efectos de la frustración sexual?"

Salió del apartamento dejándome con un palmo de narices. Ahí, plantado en medio del pasillo con cara de idiota. _¡Joder con la niña...!_

****

Bella PoV

Estaba en el instituto, ya habían pasado la mayor parte de las clases y la sangre aún me hervía desde esta mañana. Cada vez que Edward y yo estábamos a punto de hacer _algo _siempre sonaba un teléfono, aparecía alguien o era el mismo Edward el que se detenía argumentando que cada cosa debía darse a su tiempo. ¿Acaso no entendía que soy una adolescente rebosante de hormonas? Bufé frustrada llamando la atención de Alice, que se sentaba a mi lado.

"¿Te ha hecho algo el idiota de mi hermano?" Preguntó bajito.

"Di más bien lo que no me ha hecho..." No pude detener las palabras que salieron de mi boca así como tampoco pude controlar el sonrojo que se apoderó de mi rostro.

"Ni va a hacerlo. Edward es demasiado correcto. Vas a tener que tener paciencia. Tiene un autocontrol asombroso."

"Lo sé." Murmuré más para mí que para ella mientras recordaba como el otro día me rechazo a pesar de haberme puesto ante él en ropa interior. No es que lo hubiera hecho con esa intención, pero también es cierto que era lencería cara y de tela escasa.

Esta tarde pondría en marcha mis planes para alejarme de Edward, lo que me dejaba con tan solo unos días a su lado. En un principio había planeado aprovecharlos al máximo, pero después de las palabras de Alice me dí cuenta de que sería mejor cuantos menos recuerdos tuviéramos el uno del otro.

"¿Newton sigue dándote la lata para que salgas con él?" Preguntó Alice mientras nos diríamos al coche después de clase.

"Todos los días... todos y cada uno..." Respondí con hastío."Es el tipo más pesado del universo."

Alice rió y me dio un beso de despedida. Me fui directamente a casa, además de terminar de revisar el último informe del cierre de este año, tenía que investigar y finalmente poner en marcha mi plan.

Ese día Edward llegó temprano a casa justo cuando acababa de colgar el teléfono después de darle a Seth instrucciones a cerca de lo que necesitaba que hiciera. La decisión estaba tomada y las medidas en marcha para poner tierra de por medio en todo este asunto.

"¡Hola, amor!" Dijo Edward sonriente mientras se acercaba para darme un beso. Rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y me levantó hasta ponerme casi a su altura. "Es temprano, así que ¿qué opinas a cerca de cenar fuera?"

"Me parece bien." Respondí aturdida por tanta alegría.

Edward nos hizo girar y después me besó apasionadamente pero en cuanto hundí los dedos en su sedoso cabello y me apreté contra él aún a pesar de no contar con el apoyo de mis pies, él terminó el beso y me dejó en el suelo. Aunque mi parte racional sabía que eso era lo mejor, mi cerebro inundado de hormonas soltó un bufido.

Edward condujo sin decirme dónde íbamos a cenar.

"¿Me dejarás conducir a la vuelta?" Pregunté inocentemente cuando me abrió la puerta para ayudarme a bajar del coche.

"Estás loca." Afirmó con su infame sonrisa torcida. Pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me acercó a él.

"De vez en cuando hay que quitarle la carbonilla al motor." Negó con la cabeza todavía sonriente y yo me encogí de hombros. "Tenía que intentarlo."

No habíamos aparcado muy lejos del restaurante, pero cuando llegamos a la puerta me sorprendí.

"Es el mismo sitio en el que comimos el día que..."

"El día que nos conocimos." Me besó suavemente y me condujo al interior del local.

La camarera, aunque a mí no me parecía especialmente guapa, sí era bastante descarada. Poco le faltó para abalanzarse sobre Edward delante de mis narices. Quise sacarle los ojos.

Acababan de traernos el postre cuando Edward dijo:

"Mañana es el cumpleaños de Emmett, me llamó esta tarde para decirme que habrá una fiesta en casa de mis padres y que estás invitada. Parece que le caíste bien..."

Abrí los ojos ante la invitación, no me la esperaba.

"¡Ah! Y Jacob también está invitado." Agregó en tono más bajo y mirando a su plato.

"Yo... yo..." Edward me miró con el ceño fruncido. "No sé qué comprarle." Confesé por fin.

"Si quieres podemos hacerle un regalo conjunto. El último videojuego de coches que haya salido al mercado estará bien. Emmett es como un niño grande."

"Muy grande." Puntualicé yo haciendo énfasis en el adverbio.

Esa noche dormimos juntos, abrazados y fue la mejor noche de toda mi vida. Hacía meses que no dormía tan bien. Edward fue muy dulce, acariciándome y besándome hasta que me quedé dormida.

Noté un suave roce en los labios. Me revolví y acurruqué de nuevo en algo mullido y calentito. Se estaba cómoda, la verdad. Esta vez algo me rozó el cuello, haciéndome cosquillas y provocando que me riera.

"Buenos días, amor." Dijo Edward para luego besarme apasionadamente.

Como si fuera un reguero de gasolina todo mi cuerpo se prendió. Cuando otra vez Edward se alejó salí de la cama frustrada.

"No empieces algo que piensas terminar."

Me alcanzó y me abrazó.

"Bella, para mí tampoco es fácil. Sólo quiero hacer lo correcto."

Sujetó mi mano y me arrastró hacia la cocina.

"Vamos, te haré el desayuno."

Después de eso y una ducha, me fui al instituto. Alice me obligó a prometerle que Jake y yo iríamos a la fiesta de Emmett.

"No estoy segura de que Jake quiera ir." Murmuré. "Pero lo intentaré."

Afortunadamente Jacob no se puso muy pesado con el asunto y accedió a ir. Quedamos en que le recogería en su facultad de derecho al terminar mis clases para ir a comprar los regalos de Emmett.

"¿Ya sabes lo que le comprarás?" Preguntó Jake al subirse a mi coche. "¡Yo sí!"

"Jake, conozco esa sonrisa, no es nada bueno."

Simplemente se limitó a carcajearse.

"Iremos a Seattle, lo que quiero comprarle no lo hay ni aquí ni en Port Angeles."

Jacob se encogió de hombros. "Ya tengo uno de los regalos, me falta otro pero también puedo comprarlo en Seattle."

Conduje hasta mi casa en Port Angeles para cambiar de coche. Mi amigo frunció el ceño al ver que entrábamos en el garaje.

"Jake, sabes que adoro este coche, pero si vamos en él jamás estaremos de vuelta a tiempo para la fiesta."

Torció el gesto, pero se bajó del coche. Señalé con la cabeza el _Enzo _y Jacob se situó junto a la puerta del copiloto mientras yo ponía la huella digital en el lector. Arranqué de la misma forma. Aunque adoraba mis Lamborghini, no había nada como un Ferrari.

En una hora y media estábamos en Seattle. Por suerte Jake estaba acostumbrado a mi forma de conducir.

Entramos en una tienda de videojuegos y compré lo que estaba buscando. Pedí que me lo llevasen directamente a casa de los Cullen ya que por su tamaño no entraba en el coche.

"Bella, ¿no es un regalo un poco caro? Recuerda que no puedes usar tus tarjetas."

"Lo sé..." Respondí con aire cansado. "Pero yo siempre me guardo un as en la manga."

Saqué la tarjeta negra con letras doradas _'B&B Enterprises'_, las empresas fantasma de las cuales nadie tenía conocimiento. Jake arrugó sus espesas cejas hasta casi tocarse.

"¿B&B Enterprises?" Inquirió levantando una ceja.

"Si te lo contara tendría que matarte." Le amenacé en tono juguetón.

"Bella..." Dijo a modo de advertencia.

"Al cuerno, Jacob. ¡Ya estoy harta! Nadie va a enterarse, no hay forma de asociar esas empresas conmigo, así que déjame vivir en paz."

"¿Nadie? ¿Ni Demetri?"

Negué con la cabeza.

Sorprendentemente Jake se echó a reír distendidamente. Pasó el brazo por mis hombros y besó mi cabeza.

"¡Eso quiere decir que nos vamos a divertir!"

Salimos de la tienda después de asegurarnos de que el paquete llegaría a tiempo y entramos en un supermercado para comprar el regalo de Jacob. Ya estábamos de camino a Forks cuando mi teléfono sonó. Era Edward, así que por precaución, desconecté el bluetooth y respondí a la llamada.

"¡Hola, amor!" Saludó alegremente. "¿Estás en el apartamento? Estoy yendo hacia ahí a recogerte."

"Nop, estoy con Jake. Hemos ido de compras, por los regalos de tu hermano."

"Oh. Entonces... ¿irás con él a la fiesta?" Su voz denotaba desilusión.

"Sí, llegaremos en un par de horas. Ha sido complicado encontrar los regalos que queríamos." Dije soltando una risita. "Cuando Rosalie lo vea... ¡se va a morir!"

Las risotadas de Jake, que se retorcía en su asiento, resonaron en el coche. Aunque no lo tuviera delante de mí, sabía que Edward estaba frunciendo el ceño al otro lado de la línea.

"Está bien..." Dijo Edward alargando cada sílaba en signo de desconcierto. "No tardes por favor, me muero por verte. Llevo todo el día pensando en ti, estoy deseando besarte."

Sentí el calor en mis mejillas y recé para que mi copiloto no lo apreciase, ya que desencadenaría una retahíla de preguntas que no quería ni podía contestar.

"Eee... ee..." Me aclaré la garganta. "Estaré ahí lo antes posible."

"Te amo."

Colgué el teléfono y pisé el acelerador.

"¡Pero si está aquí la pequeña fierecilla!" Gritó Emmett mientras me levantaba en el aire entre sus brazos.

"Emmett... no... puedo... respirar..."

Me soltó dejándome caer al suelo de golpe. Me incliné hacia adelante apoyando las manos en las rodillas y tosiendo.

"Emmett." Rugió Edward bajando las escaleras hasta el salón.

"Tranquilo, Edward. No voy a romper a tu muñequita." Estalló en carcajadas y se dirigió al jardín.

_Oportunamente_ Alice arrastró a Jake hasta el jardín con sabe Dios qué excusa y el resto de los presentes desapareció discretamente. Edward me abrazó fuertemente. Iba a reprocharle que alguien podía vernos cuando él unió sus labios con los míos en un beso demandante. El mundo desapareció a nuestro alrededor.

"¡Dios! Llevaba todo el día esperando esto." Declaró besándome de nuevo. "¿Qué le habéis comprado a Emmett que es tan divertido?"

Negué con la cabeza sonriendo y aguantando la risa.

"Es una sorpresa. Pero en mi defensa he de decir que no ha sido cosa mía."

En ese momento Rosalie atravesó el salón haciendo un sonido de disgusto.

"Esto nos traerá problemas a todos." Masculló.

"Ignora a Rosalie. Yo lo hago." Pronunció la última frase en tono divertido, supuse intentando quitar importancia al asunto.

Me cogió de la mano para remolcarme hasta el jardín. Justo en la puerta me detuve y solté su mano, él se giró y frunció el ceño.

"Edward, por favor." Susurré.

Puso cara de comprender lo que quería decirle y asintió levemente para después pegar su boca a mi oído.

"Me lo cobraré más tarde." Pronunció cada palabra con voz seductora.

_A ver si es verdad... _

Caminó hacia el jardín con pasos seguros, imponentes, de esos que te cortan la respiración. Cogí todo el aire que cupo en mis pulmones y lo solté de golpe. O mis hormonas me estaban jugando una muy mala pasada o esto era incluso más serio de lo que yo creía; en cualquier caso, el asunto se me estaba yendo de las manos.

Todos estaban ya sentados en el jardín, cada uno en su hamaca. El único sitio que quedaba libre era entre Jake y Edward. _Por supuesto_.

"¿Qué os parece si jugamos a 'Recuerdo'?" Gritó Emmett entusiasmado.

"Emmett, por favor, ya somos mayores para eso..." Dijo Edward con cara de angustia.

"¡Es mi cumpleaños! ¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera!" Todos nos reímos del berrinche de los hermanos Cullen.

"Venga, ¡empiezo yo!" Edward se tapó la cara con las manos signo de derrota, por lo que supuse que, dado el carácter de Emmett, tendía a avergonzarlo con sus historias. "O mejor... ¡Que empiece Bella!"

"¿¡Qué! ¡No, no! ¡De eso nada!" Repliqué.

"¡Vamos, Bella! ¡No seas aburrida!" Apremió Jake.

¿Como podía ser que mi propio amigo me traicionase de esta forma? _Muy bien, pues... ¡allá vamos!_

"Con que esas tenemos... Muy bien... Recuerdo la vez en que me obligaste a subirme a una vaca, empezó a correr y no sabía cómo pararla."

"¿Una vaca? ¿Te subiste en una vaca?" Cuestionó Emmett mientras todos nos echábamos a reír.

"¡Él me obligo!" Señalé a Jacob. "Intenté que se frenara pero la muy condenada no quería... Hasta que de repente paramos en seco contra una valla. Para compensar al dueño del animal mi padre nos castigó a pasar el verano ordeñando todos los animales de la granja."

"¿Tú ordeñando vacas? ¡No puedo imaginármelo!" Dijo Emmett entre las carcajadas de todos.

"Yo tengo fotos." Respondió Jacob, ganándose un puñetazo. "¡Auch!" Se sobó el brazo y una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su rostro. "Mi turno." Anunció solemne. "Recuerdo la vez que me obligaste a meter la mano en el water porque se te había caído un pendiente."

"¿¡Yo?" Grité enderezándome en la silla. "¡Fuiste tú quien me obligó a meterme en un contenedor de basura a rescatar aquella notita de amor!"

"¡Eh! ¡Que era de la chica más guapa de la clase!" Protestó Jake. "Recuerdo que estuviste una semana oliendo a basura."

Me uní a las risas ante la imagen de Jake con la mano hundida hasta el codo en aquel water.

"Recuerdo la vez que llenamos la piscina de Coca-Cola y echamos 100 kilos de Mentos."

Jacob rompió a reír, incluso más alto que Emmett.

"¿Qué pasó?" Quiso saber el mayor de los hemanos.

"¡Que toda la fachada de la casa quedó pringada de Coca-Cola!" Balbuceó Jacob entre risas.

"¡Y las de los vecinos!" Completé yo. "Mi padre nos obligó a limpiar y repintar todas las fachadas. ¿Te acuerdas de la vez que hicimos arenas movedizas..."

"¿Cómo?" Habló Jasper por primera vez.

"Echamos agua y harina en la piscina, formando una masa. Si caminas por encima es igual que las arenas movedizas." Explicó mi amigo.

"¿Y cual fue el castigo?" Preguntó Emmett interesado.

"Mi padre consiguió un contenedor enorme y nos dio una pala a cada uno... ¡tardamos tres días en vaciar y limpiarlo todo!" Expliqué.

"¿Y cuando hicimos descapotable el coche de tu madre?" Asentí mientras me envolvía con mis propios brazos, me dolía todo de tanto reírme. "El vecino se acababa de comprar un descapotable y Bella se empeño en que también quería uno, así que cogimos una rotaflex y... ¡le cortamos el techo al coche de su madre!"

Emmett, Jacob y yo estallamos en risas mientras el resto ponía cara de sorpresa.

"Supongo que os mandarían a una escuela militar por eso..." Habló Jasper.

"En realidad no nos dijeron nada... Cuando salimos a probarlo se desató una tormenta y casi se nos inundó el coche, así que supongo que tuvimos suficiente castigo con las dos semanas que pasamos ingresados en el hospital por la pulmonía que cogimos..." Aclaré.

"En realidad fueron dos semanas bastante divertidas, hacíamos carreras con las sillas de ruedas por los pasillos y organizábamos expediciones para robar comida." Esme nos miró con el ceño fruncido.

"No nos mires así, la dieta que nos pusieron era realmente horrible." Nos excusé. "Recuerdo cuando despeñamos el coche de mi padre por aquel barranco..." Continué. "¡Y la cara que se te quedó!"

Las carcajadas se hicieron más fuertes entre nosotros dos, mientras el resto se quedaba en silencio

"¿Tirasteis un coche por un barranco?" Gruñó Edward a mi lado. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de lo serio que estaba, tanto como Rosalie.

"En realidad fue un accidente." Dije terminando con mi risa de pronto. "Era una tarde de verano, Jake y yo nos aburríamos y Billy había enseñado a Jacob a conducir para que le pudiera llevar al médico y eso, a pesar de no tener el permiso de conducir; así que decidimos salir a dar una vuelta con el coche de mi padre. Se suponía que sólo iríamos a una cafetería y volveríamos, pero en el camino decidimos parar en un mirador, en un barranco. Aquí, al genio, se le olvidó poner el freno de mano y... el resto es historia..."

Por un segundo reinó un silencio sepulcral. Edward parecía furioso e iba a abrir la boca para decir algo cuando, de pronto, Emmett estalló emitiendo unas escandalosas risotadas.

"¡Ves mamá! ¡Te quejabas por nada! Esconder a Alice en la lavadora no fue nada comparado con eso." Todos comenzaron a reír de nuevo, todos menos Edward, quien continuaba tenso a mi lado. "¿No os castigaron por eso?"

"¡Oh, sí! ¡Vaya si nos castigaron! Mi padre llamó a Billy y, aunque no le contó nada de nuestro percance, le convenció para que permitiese que Jake se quedara a vivir con nosotros en España y estudiase allí. Así pudo castigarnos a los dos por igual." Le di una sonrisa cómplice a Jake. "Nos pasamos todo un año levantándonos a las 5 de la mañana para lavar el coche de mi padre antes de ir al colegio."

"¡Con agua fría!" Puntualizó Jake. "Recuerdo perfectamente la cara de idiotas que teníamos mientras el coche se deslizaba hacia el precipicio... ¡Y la cara de tu padre cuando le contamos lo que había pasado!"

Fue una de las veces en que vi a mi padre más enfadado mientras mi hermano y Demetri luchaban por controlar la risa . Jake se acercó a mí y como si leyese mi pensamiento susurró.

"También recuerdo eso."

Le di una sonrisa triste como respuesta. En ese momento sonó el timbre y me levanté como por acto reflejo, antes de que mis recuerdos dejasen de ser alegres aventuras de dos niños y pasasen a ser pesadillas de muerte y traición.

"Espero que sea tu regalo..." Dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta principal.

Cuando estaba estirando la mano para abrir la puerta, alguien me sujetó de la otra muñeca y tiró de mí haciéndome girar.

"No quiero que vuelvas a salir con Black" Dijo Edward a dos centímetros de mi cara en un tono que hizo que un escalofrío me recorriera la espalda. Ni si quiera Demetri había conseguido eso.

No le respondí, tan sólo me quedé mirándole. No entendía a qué venía esto.

"No puedo creer que realmente hayas puesto tu vida en peligro con todas esas estupideces." Siguió al ver que no obtenía respuesta de mí. "Olvídate de volver a salir con él. No voy a permitir que te vuelvas a exponer de esa forma."

Oí pasos acercándose y no quise extender la discusión, así que sólo mascullé:

"Eso ya lo veremos."

Me desasí de su agarré y recompuse mi sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta al mensajero, que transportó la caja con el regalo de Emmett hasta el centro de la sala, dónde poco a poco se había ido acumulando toda la familia. Jake apareció al cabo de dos segundos con otra enorme caja, que también había traído en mensajero en su camión y una mucho más pequeña.

Edward parecía más relajado ahora, aunque en sus facciones se podían ver restos de la tensión anterior. Al ver el tamaño del paquete que yo había comprado alzó una ceja en signo de interrogación.

"Estoy segura de que le encantará." Susurré adjuntando una sonrisa. "Emmett, abre el nuestro primero. Yo lo escogí, pero Edward me dio la idea."

"Esperamos que te guste." Completó Edward pasando su brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

Aunque no quise mirar y disimulé centrando mi vista en la enorme caja que Emmett se disponía a abrir, sentí la mirada punzante de Jacob.

Cuando rompió todos los embalajes apareció en medio del salón, envuelto en plástico de burbujas, uno de esos asientos de coche con pedales, volante y un televisión incorporada para jugar a la Play 3. Los ojos de Emmett duplicaron su tamaño y comenzó a dar brincos de un lado para otro riendo.

"¡Es genial Bella!" Me abrazó y me levantó en el aire.

"En serio... Emmett... no... puedo... respirar..." Dije dificultosamente.

También abrazó a Edward, aunque éste no se quejó.

"Muy bien, es mi turno." Anunció Jacob con una caja, esta vez de menor tamaño a la mía, a sus pies.

Emmett la abrió a toda prisa y comenzó a sacar comics y más comics. De pronto alzó la vista y sonrió a Jake sin decir nada, quien asintió en respuesta.

"Es la colección completa de 'Hulk'." Completó.

"¿Cómo lo has sabido?" Preguntó Emmett.

Jake se encogió de hombros y respondió:

"Lo he supuesto. Pero espera, tengo otra cosa para ti." Sacó la pequeña cajita que guardaba en su bolsillo y se la entregó.

"¿Tinte para el pelo? Aún no tengo canas... Además, ¿praliné?" Inquirió mirando la coloración del tinte con una ceja alzada.

"¡Oh, Emmett! Lo que te regalo es mucho más que eso." Dijo Jake dramáticamente, mientras yo trataba de aguantar la risa. "¡Lo que te ofrezco es la posibilidad de una esposa inteligente en lugar de rubia!"

Contuve la respiración para no reírme pero también porque ni Jacob ni yo nos habíamos parado a pensar que Emmett se tomara a mal nuestra broma. Si bien era cierto que ambos teníamos a Rosalie atravesada, su esposo ya tenía suficiente con aguantarla. Rosalie bufó y por un segundo creí que le daría una aneurisma de mirar tan fijamente a Jacob.

Contra todo pronóstico Emmett estalló en carcajadas junto con Edward y su esposa abandonó el salón airada.

"¡Vamos, Rose! No te enfades... ha sido bueno..." Suspiró y añadió: "Será mejor que vaya a hablar con ella."

"Quizá se nos haya ido un poco la mano." Susurré al ver que Jake caminaba hacia mí con sonrisa triunfal.

Frunció el ceño y me tomó de las manos.

"De eso nada. Ella fue quien empezó y yo se lo advertí." Me miró a los ojos como queriendo asegurarse de que había comprendido y me dio un pequeño apretón. "Ahora vámonos de aquí." Pasó un brazo por mi cintura y me empujó hacia la puerta.

"¡No!" Bramó Edward tras nosotros. "Ella no va contigo a ninguna parte."

Jacob se giró con una mirada de furia que muy pocas veces le había visto, me puse justo delante de él para detenerlo; ya habíamos causado suficientes estragos en la fiesta con el tinte de pelo como para ocasionar además una pelea. Le miré directamente a los ojos y él hizo lo mismo.

"_Yo arreglaré esto."_ Decía mi mirada.

"_Le mataré."_ Decía la suya.

Nos quedamos estáticos con la vista fija en el otro durante unos segundos, hasta que él asintió y salió por la puerta principal hacia mi coche.

"Me ponéis los pelos de punta cuando hacéis eso." Murmuró Alice.

Le dediqué una sonrisa triste antes de acercarme a su hermano.

"Necesito hablar con Jake." Informé a Edward de forma que sólo él me escuchara.

"No te vas con él." Gritó lleno de rabia.

Pude escuchar cómo saltaba un resorte dentro de mi cabeza y la adrenalina comenzaba a correr por mis venas.

"¿Y quién eres tú para decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer?" Pregunté en un tono igual de alto que el suyo.

"Bella..." Dijo en tono de advertencia.

"¿Necesitas que llame a Ángela para preguntarle?" Edward no me contestó, tan sólo se quedó mirándome con una mezcla de enfado y tristeza. "Eso pensaba." Añadí antes de girarme y caminar hacia la puerta.

Bajaba la escaleras de la entrada mientras Jacob me esperaba apoyado en el capó de mi coche.

"Súbete al coche." Ordené.

"¿Qué demonios...?"

"¡Ahora!" Le corté.

Simplemente frunció el ceño y se montó en el asiento del copiloto. Arranqué bruscamente y conduje hasta el acantilado en el que había estado un par de días antes. Paré el motor y lo solté a bocajarro:

"Me voy."

Jake me miró confundido por una fracción de segundo.

"¿Cuándo?" Fue su única pregunta.

"La semana que viene. Intentaré no pasar la Navidad aquí."

Asintió y añadió:

"Estaré listo."

"Tú no vienes conmigo, Jake. Me voy sola." Dije rápidamente,como si así fuera menos doloroso.

"Eso no está en discusión. Iré contigo, te pongas como te pongas y lo sabes, así que no pierdas el tiempo."

Valoré mis posibilidades durante un segundo y decidí que realmente no tenía caso pelear con Jacob, ya que al final terminaría siguiéndome a dónde fuera. Asentí y puse el coche en marcha de nuevo para llevarlo a su casa y después irme al apartamento.

Edward caminaba por el salón como un león enjaulado cuando abrí la puerta, se paró en seco y clavó sus verdes ojos en mí. Fijé la vista en el suelo y caminé en línea recta con paso decidido hacia mi habitación, lo último que me apetecía ahora mismo era discutir con él. Sin embargo, la suerte no estaba de mi lado, Edward me retuvo.

"Necesitamos aclarar las cosas." Anunció serio.

"No hay nada que aclarar, yo conozco tu postura y tú conoces la mía. No hay nada más que discutir." Respondí con igual seriedad.

"Bella, lo único que quiero es que estés segura, y está claro que Jacob no es capaz de cuidar de ti adecuadamente, tan sólo de empujarte a cometer locuras." Contrarrestó sin soltarme.

Aunque él era más fuerte que yo, me solté de su agarre impulsada por la rabia que me había hecho sentir su comentario.

"¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿Acaso lo conoces? ¿Acaso me conoces a mí? ¡No! ¡La respuesta es no! No tienes ni idea de quién soy, de lo que he hecho o de lo que he pasado. Durante mucho tiempo he contado únicamente con el apoyo de Jacob y él nunca me ha fallado, jamás. ¿Cómo te atreves a juzgarlo con tanta ligereza?" Espeté fuera de mí.

"Bella, por favor. No te pongas así." Siseé. "Tan sólo quiero mantenerte a salvo, es lo todo lo que me preocupa."

Me abrazó y no pude más que relajarme en sus brazos. Ése era mi lugar, mi refugio. Al menos durante los próximos tres días. Eso era lo que me quedaba junto a él: tres días.

"No quiero discutir." Susurró.

"Yo tampoco."

Me besó y, como siempre, yo le correspondí. Para mí era algo tan inevitable como respirar. De todas formas no tenía sentido pelear, ya que en setenta y dos horas saldría de su vida junto con Jake.

Esa noche Ángela llamó para avisar de que llegaría el viernes por la tarde, pero que no era necesario que la recogiésemos, ya que un compañero del hospital que también había acudido al seminario tenía su coche aparcado en el aeropuerto.

Los siguientes días pasaron para mí como un borrón, todas noche dormíamos juntos, por la mañana Edward preparaba el desayuno para ambos y aunque estaba trabajando en un caso importante, procuraba salir temprano cada tarde para poder estar juntos. El viernes llegó y con ella las consecuencias de mis decisiones. Hoy mismo hablaría con Ángela y mañana estaría en un avión cruzando el país.

"Buenos días, amor." Saludó Edward mientras besaba mi frente.

Acurrucada en su pecho sentí cómo las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos. Llevaba ahí toda la noche, escondida en su pecho, llorando. Afortunadamente él había dormido plácidamente sin enterarse de nada, ajeno a los planes que yo tenía para ambos, ignorando que mañana yo me encontraría de viaje, alejándome de él para siempre.

Me hice la dormida para no respondele con la voz ahogada por el llanto. Ahora más que nunca tenía que ser fuerte, luchar por la felicidad de Edward, aunque eso supusiera mi muerte emocional. Respiré profundo, llenando mis pulmones al tope de su capacidad por última vez. Ya conocía esa sensación, la de una pena tan grande que te oprime el pecho y te impide respirar, la de sentir que tu corazón ya no está en su sitio y en su lugar tan sólo queda un enorme agujero negro.

Estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina mientras Edward se movía de un lado a otro preparando el desayuno, _nuestro _último desayuno. Sentí el nudo del estómago apretarse aún más, pero esta vez no se me aguaron los ojos, me había prohibido a mí misma llorar y lo iba a cumplir.

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no fui consciente del momento en que se situó delante de mí mirándome con preocupación.

"Bella, me estás volviendo loco. ¿Quieres decirme qué te ocurre? Si es por lo de Jacob no voy a cambiar de opinión, así que..."

"No es nada." Respondí desviando la mirada.

"¡Dios...! Eres tan mala mintiendo..." Tomó mi mentón para ver mis ojos y no se lo impedí. Si era la última vez que íbamos a estar así quería recordarlo todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Después de todo sería lo único que me llevaría, mis recuerdos. "Por favor, dime qué ocurre, confía en mí."

Y eso quise hacer, confiar en él, entregarle mi vida entera; con mis penas y mis alegrías; con todo lo bueno y lo malo que había en mí. Afortunadamente la razón volvió a mí.

"Edward, tú sabes que yo daría cualquier cosa por ti, ¿verdad?" Asintió, como no queriendo hablar para no interrumpirme. "Bien."

"¿Bien? Bella, ¡me estás dejando peor que antes!" Exclamó cuando me bajé de la mesa para salir de la cocina.

Me giré para ver sus ojos más verdes que nunca, o al menos a mí me lo pareció.

"Sólo quiero que sepas que te amo, y que jamás haría nada que pudiera dañarte."

Lo dije, tenía que decirlo, no podía marcharme sin que Edward supiera que estaba enamorada de él.

Me fui a mi cuarto y me apresuré a arreglarme para ir al instituto. Salí del apartamento mientras él se duchaba, no quería volver a enfrentar su mirada.

Después de las clases Mike me invitó a salir el fin de semana una vez más. Aunque tenía ganas de mandarlo lejos, muy lejos; educadamente le dije que estaría de viaje.

"¿De viaje?" La voz de Alice a mi espalda me sobresaltó. "¿A dónde vas?" Me preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

Supuse que mi amiga pensaba que su hermano me llevaría a algún sitio, como cuando fuimos a Hoquiam.

"A ningún sitio Alice... es sólo que ya no sé cómo quitármelo de encima." Mentí y ella asintió dándome la razón.

Entré en mi coche y me dirigí a mi casa en Port Angeles, dónde Seth me esperaba con todos los papeles necesarios para mi viaje sin retorno.

**Edward PoV**

El nuevo caso me tenía asfixiado, era uno de los importantes, el que lanzaría mi carrera como abogado; y para colmo de males Ángela volvía esta tarde a casa, por lo que hoy Bella ya no dormiría en mis brazos. Estaba de un humor de perros, pero mi humor mejoraba cada vez que recordaba la escena de esta mañana en la cocina, cuando Bella me dijo que me amaba.

Estaba frente a la puerta, buscando las llaves para abrir, cuando escuché la voz de Bella al otro lado e inmediatamente una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. No entendí lo que dijo, lo importante es que por fin la vería después de llevar todo el día intranquilo a causa del comportamiento tan extraño que tuvo esta mañana y la forma en la que se fue al instituto sin despedirse.

"¿Cómo que te vas a Europa?" Preguntó Ángela.

"Sí, mañana." Respondió Bella.

"¡¿Qué?" Balbuceé yo desde el quicio de la puerta.

* * *

Hola de nuevo!

¿Qué opinais? Pobre Bella... Mira que irse a Europa... Y dejar al pobre Edward así... Ya le vale!

¿Y qué opinais del Edward SÚPERprotector? Jejeje! Es Edward en estado puro! Jajaja!

Un besazo y espero que nos leamos pronto!


	22. De Hombre a Hombre

Hola a todas de nuevo!

Estoy aquí de nuevo con otro capi! Es un poco corto, pero intenso! No queríais una charla entre Edward y Jake... Pues aquí está! Jejeje!

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que os molestáis en leer y sobre todo en dejar vuestros comentarios! Sabeis que me encanta y que me hacen muchísima ilusión! Sois geniales!

* * *

Capítulo 22: De hombre a hombre.

**Bella PoV**

Cuando llegué a casa con los papeles que Seth me había entregado Ángela aún no había regresado de su viaje, pero no tardó demasiado en hacerlo.

"Hola Ángela." La abracé. "Podemos hablar un momento, es importante." Le dije en cuanto nos separamos, no quería perder tiempo y arriesgarme a que Edward llegase a casa sin que yo hubiese hablado con mi prima.

"¿Va todo bien?" Me preguntó preocupada mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Yo me acomodé enfrente a ella.

"Sí. sólo que quería comentarte una cosa a cerca de mis estudios..." El corazón me latía tan fuerte que apenas oía mis propias palabras. "Acaban de concederme una beca para estudiar en un internado en Europa, mira, aquí tienes los papeles con fotos e información a cerca de..."

"¿Cómo que te vas a Europa?" Preguntó mi prima sorprendida.

"¡¿Qué!"

_¡Oh, no!_ Esa voz. Precisamente a la persona a la que quería evitar. Edward. Se había quedado petrificado en la puerta. Enderecé los hombros y me dispuse a afrontar lo que se me venía encima, tenía que ser fuerte para hacer lo correcto.

"Como ya he dicho, me han dado una beca completa en un internado exclusivo en Europa. Me han concedido una plaza en el _Aiglon College_, en Suiza. Si estás de acuerdo, mañana mismo me trasladaré." Expliqué dirigiéndome sólo a mi prima.

En realidad Seth había solicitado la plaza para mí y había tenido que pedir un par de favores para que me admitiesen a mitad de curso. Los papeles de la beca, por supuesto, eran falsos; yo pagaría la matrícula y Ángela no se enteraría de nada.

Edward caminó apresuradamente hasta colocarse detrás del respaldo del sofá en el que mi prima estaba sentada. No quise mirarlo directamente, pero estaba tenso, muy tenso.

"Yo... no sé, Bella. Todo esto es muy precipitado y..." Tartamudeó mi prima desconcertada.

"¿Una beca ya comenzado el curso?" Inquirió Edward.

"Se trata de uno de los mejores colegios del mundo, sin duda poder graduarme allí es una oportunidad única." Continué yo intentando convencer a mi prima e ignorando las palabras de Edward.

"Pero Bella..." Ángela seguía sorprendida por la noticia, por lo que no terminaba de aceptar, y eso le estaba dando tiempo a Edward para pensar.

"¿Qué pasará con tus amigos, Bella? ¿Y con la gente que te quiere?" Argumentó Edward con dobles intenciones.

Se me partió el corazón al ver el dolor en sus ojos, pero tenía que hacerlo, por el bien de los tres.

"Eso es cierto Bella, ¿qué dirá Jacob?" Apoyó Ángela saliendo de su trance.

"Jake ya lo sabe. La semana que viene pedirá el traslado en la universidad y se mudará a Zürich. Estará a un par de horas del internado."

"Por supuesto." Bufó Edward.

El silenció reinó durante unos segundos, en los que Edward paseaba de un lado al otro del salón aflojándose el nudo de la corbata; Ángela estaba sentada en el sofá estática tratando de decidir y yo me mantenía en mi lugar intentado mantenerme firme en mis decisiones sin romperme en pedazos.

"Necesito pensarlo, Bella. Es una decisión muy importante para ti y no quiero tomármela a la ligera. Mañana por la mañana te daré una respuesta."

Asentí consciente de que no tenía nada más que replicar. Ahora la decisión ya no estaba en mis manos. Le entregué los papeles con la información a cerca del internado a mi prima y me fui a mi habitación a preparar mi equipaje; de una forma u otra tenía que convencerla de que me dejara marchar.

**Edward PoV**

A Suiza. A Suiza. Bella se iba a Suiza. ¿Por qué me hacía esto? ¿Por qué me abandonaba de esta forma? Era por eso que esta mañana estaba tan extraña, se estaba despidiendo. Pero lo que más me preocupaba era ¿por qué no me lo había contado antes? Él sí que lo sabía, el chucho, y lo que es peor: se iba con ella. ¿Por qué se lo llevaba a él y no a mí? Si ella me lo pidiera no dudaría en dejarlo todo y seguirla.

"Necesito pensarlo, Bella. Es una decisión muy importante para ti y no quiero tomármela a la ligera. Mañana por la mañana te daré una respuesta." Dijo Ángela en a penas un susurro.

Bien, tenía una oportunidad de que Ángela se negase, pero para ello lo primero que tenía que hacer era tranquilizarme y hablar con calma. Después de que Bella saliera del salón me senté al lado de 'mi prometida'.

"No creo que ese traslado sea lo mejor para Bella." Hablé lo más calmado que pude.

"¡Dios, Edward! ¿Has visto este colegio? ¡Es increíble!" Respondió agitando los papeles de información. No quería ni verlos. "Además quizá sea lo que necesita, un cambio de aires."

Un punzante dolor de cabeza comenzó a extenderse desde la sien hacia la nuca. No podía pensar. La idea de Bella lejos de mí me bloqueaba el cerebro.

"No necesita cambiar más cosas en su vida. Ha perdido a sus padres y se ha mudado aquí. Ahora que se ha echo amiga de Alice y Jasper no creo que sea muy buena idea mandarla a Europa."

"No lo sé, Edward. No quiero equivocarme." Suspiró. Realmente Ángela intentaba hacer lo mejor para Bella. "Creo que mañana a primera hora llamaré al asistente social que se hacía cargo de Bella en el orfanato, a ver qué dice."

Se levantó dejando los papeles encima de la mesa y se dirigió a la habitación. Por curiosidad, eché un vistazo a la documentación. _¡Wow! ¡Realmente este colegio es increíble!_ Era una buena oportunidad para Bella, así que quizá lo mejor sería que ambos nos trasladasemos a Suiza. Junto con este pensamiento un escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral; ella había hablado con su prima sin decirme nada, a mis espaldas. Una ola de furia me invadió, ¿por qué me hacía esto? Me encontré a mí mismo paseando de un lado a otro del salón estrujándome los sesos.

Todo iba tan bien entre nosotros... ¿o acaso yo había sido un ciego que no me había dado cuenta de la realidad? No, estaba seguro de que ella estaba enamorada de mí, de eso no cabía duda, pero entonces... ¿por qué? Miré el reloj, ya era entrada la madrugada el tiempo había pasado sin darme cuenta, ambas debían de estar durmiendo desde hacía horas. Entré en la habitación de Bella totalmente enloquecido por la furia de su abandono y aparté el edredón y las sábanas de un tirón.

"¿Qué demonios crees que haces?" Masculló.

"¿Qué demonios crees que haces tú?" Respondí tomándola por un brazo y arrastrándola fuera de la habitación y del apartamento.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó confundida mientras hacía resistencia a mi arrastre. No respondí. "Edward, estoy descalza." Protestó cuando llegamos a la puerta principal.

La cogí en brazos y cerré la puerta con cuidado de no despertar a Ángela. Metí a Bella en el coche entre protestas y pataleos de su parte, pero nada de eso le serviría, esta misma noche tendría que aclararme qué pretendía ocultándome su traslado.

Conduje hacia el único lugar en que sabía a ciencia cierta que nadie nos molestaría: mi oficina.

**Bella PoV**

Me llevó hasta su oficina, descalza y en pijama, así que realmente debía de estar enfadado. Agradecí que el suelo estuviese cubierto de moqueta.

"¿Qué demonios se supone que estás haciendo?" Rugió tras cerrar la puerta de su despacho caminado de un lado para otro.

La habitación era elegante, hablaba de Edward por todas partes. En la estantería había fotos de toda su familia, incluso una con unos amigos. Ninguna de Ángela.

"No lo sé. Estoy en tu oficina a las dos de la madrugada en pijama y descalza. La verdad es que estoy bastante desorientada." Traté de hacerme la desentendida y aparentar calma. Mi plan: fingir que entre él y yo jamás paso nada. _Brillante, lo sé._

"¡No acabes con mi paciencia Bella!" Bramó dando un paso hacia mí.

"No sé de qué me hablas." Crucé los brazos y miré hacia otro sitio, me costaba demasiado mantenerle la mirada.

"¿No sabes de qué te hablo?" Repitió en forma de pregunta mientras recortaba el espacio que nos separaba y me agarraba por el codo. "De tu intención de irte a Europa con Jacob sin decirme nada, ¡de eso te hablo!" Dijo a un par de centímetros de mi cara.

"Simplemente me han ofrecido una oportunidad y la he aceptado. No veo cuál es el problema." Respondí con indiferencia sin mirarle.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Bella?" No contesté. "¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto?" Esta vez su voz estaba rota. Posé mis ojos en los suyo sin siquiera pensarlo y supe que era lo peor que podía haber hecho; en sus ojos sólo había dolor. "Dame un par de semanas y me iré contigo." Anunció aunque más bien sonaba a súplica.

Respiré con fuerza porque sentía que nunca volvería a respirar fácilmente. Tenía los pulmones comprimidos, me dolía el corazón y las manos me temblaban.

"No quiero que vengas conmigo." Dije firmemente, sorprendida de no haberme lanzado a sus brazos suplicando perdón.

"¿Qué?" Balbuceó tamabaleándose hacia atrás.

"Que no quiero que vengas conmigo. No te quiero a mi lado, Edward." Continué en un doloroso intento de hacer que Edward se enfadara. Tal vez si me odiaba las cosas serían más sencillas para él.

Pero un brillo de locura pasó por sus ojos y de un paso se situó frente a mí, agarrándome por los dos brazos mucho más fuerte que la vez anterior.

"No sé porque me mientes, pero no voy a permitir que me abandones. Eres mía, Bella; y si este es tu juego, te voy a demostrar que yo también sé jugar." Me soltó bruscamente y se alejó un par de metros con los ojos entrecerrados como si estuviera calculando algo.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Susurré por miedo a levantar la voz demasiado y acrecentar su furia. Jamás lo había visto comportarse así.

Se enderezó al cabo de un par de minutos de silencio con una sonrisa malévola y una mirada extraña.

"Por alguna razón no quieres que deje a tu prima. Muy bien, en ese caso, en el momento en el que tú me abandones yo hablaré con Ángela y le contaré _todo_."

Sentí cómo el color huía de mi rostro sin rumbo definido. Me quedé paralizada por un instante. Me habían chantajeado muchas veces, o al menos lo habían intentado; pero desde luego no me esperaba una cosa así de él.

"¿Me estás chantajeando?" Pregunté con incredulidad.

"Simplemente estoy reteniéndote a mi lado, y pienso utilizar todo lo que tenga a mano para hacerlo." Hizo una pausa para acercarse a mí. "Al menos hasta que sepa cómo funciona ese retorcido cerebro tuyo." Completó más calmado acariciando una de mis sienes suavemente.

Inevitablemente cerré los ojos ante su toque y mi cuerpo se relajó por completo olvidando la tensión anterior. Aunque fuera por medio de un chantaje, ya no tenía que irme, ya no me alejaría de Edward y un río de alivio corrió por mis venas. Mi parte racional sabía que lo correcto era alejarme de él, pero ahora tenía una excusa para quedarme a su lado, al menos un tiempo más. Me sentía como cuando no has estudiado nada para un examen y justo al empezar la clase te enteras de que el profesor está enfermo y la prueba se aplaza hasta el próximo día. Había ganado un tiempo que estaba hipotecado de antemano.

Giré la cara con orgullo apartándome de su mano.

"Bella, sólo hago esto por nosotros. No entiendo tus motivos para alejarte de mí, pero sí sé que es un error. Sé que me amas, confío en ti." Tenía su frente apoyada en la mía y sus palabras eran un arrullo.

"No confíes en mí, nunca. Yo siempre lo calculo todo, hasta el último punto y coma." Incluso a mí me recorrió un escalofrío ante la frialdad de mi voz, pero sobre todo por la cantidad de verdad que había en ellas.

"Como quieras. Ya sabes cuáles son las condiciones, ahora la pelota está en tu tejado." Se alejó de mí, yo comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, aunque estuviera descalza. "Y, Bella, no te quepa duda de que dejaría todo para marcharme contigo a cualquier lugar del mundo; esa oferta sigue en pie."

Me abrazó y me besó dulce y tiernamente, partiéndome el alma una vez más por lo que había estado a punto de hacerle. No podía permitir que mi prima se enterase de lo que estaba ocurriendo a sus espaldas. Intenté no hacerlo, juro por Dios que intenté no devolverle el beso, pero lo que sentía por ese hombre reducía toda mi voluntad a polvo.

**Edward PoV**

No estaba precisamente orgulloso de la forma en la que había conseguido mantener a Bella a mi lado, pero era la única opción que ella me dejó. Tenía que impedir que se alejara de mí a cualquier precio hasta que llegase a conocerla por completo y pudiera retenerla por mis propios medios. Ella me amaba, de eso no dudaba, pero su historia era mucho más complicada de lo que hacía ver; y hasta que no confiase en mí, me agarraría a un clavo ardiendo para impedir su abandono.

"Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer." Le susurré esa mañana en el desayuno un momento en que Ángela salió de la cocina. No me respondió. Ni si quiera me miró.

Ahora me encontraba en mi oficina intentando concentrarme en el caso más importante de mi carrera, pero no había forma humana de que lo lograse. ¿Y si Bella no accedía? Ella había dicho que se marcharía hoy mismo de tener el permiso de su prima.

A media mañana estaba revolviendo papeles y más papeles encima de mi escritorio, intentando encontrar algún sentido a lo que estaba haciendo y tratando de apartar a Bella de mis pensamientos, cuando el golpe de unos nudillos en mi puerta hizo retumbar el marco. ¿Quién demonios llamaba así a las puertas?

"Adelante." Respondí de mala gana por la falta de respeto al golpear mi puerta de esa forma tan brutal.

Mi oficina se abrió y en el umbral apareció Jacob Black, perfectamente vestido con traje y corbata, y la cara más seria que había visto en mi vida. Sin mediar palabra cruzó mi despacho y se sentó en una de las sillas de piel que había frente a mi escritorio.

"¿Qué haces aquí Black?" Pregunté levantándome y golpeando con los puños en la mesa.

"Será mejor que te sientes, Edward." Dijo totalmente en calma.

Me tomé unos segundos para analizar lo que estaba ocurriendo ya que mi mente no lo procesaba. Hasta dónde yo sabía Jacob era un tipo totalmente temperamental, lo había visto explotar varias veces, pero sin embargo ahora parecía una estatua con cara de póker. Fruncí el ceño y tomé asiento lentamente, dispuesto a averiguar qué estaba haciendo aquí.

"Bella me llamó esta mañana." Comenzó, totalmente serio y frío como el hielo.

Este no era el Black que yo conocía: con traje en lugar de sus vaqueros habituales; serio, en lugar de hacer bromas estúpidas; sosegado, en vez de sus conocidos arranques de furia. Este hombre que tenía en frente no era el niño que yo conocía, lo había subestimado.

"¿Y?" Pregunté intentando ocultar la sonrisa al saber que Bella no se marcharía.

"¿Y?" Repitió. "¿Por qué?" Dijo secamente.

"No sé de qué me hablas." No sabía lo que Bella le había contado, así que me hice el desentendido para no delatarme.

"¿En serio?" Rió. "¿Crees que soy idiota?"

Levanté una ceja esperando que le sirviera como respuesta.

"Ella no ha querido contarme qué le has hecho para que rechace la... beca." Pronunció la última palabra en un tono extraño, pero no supe decir por qué.

Me encogí de hombros. "¿Bella ha rechazado la beca? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?"

"No te hagas el tonto y tampoco me lo llames a mí. Sé que algo ha pasado entre vosotros dos aunque Bella no haya querido contármelo para protegerte y que no te rompa la cara de niño bonito que tienes." Pronunció su amenaza en tono monocorde, sin alterarse en lo absoluto. "No he venido aquí a averiguar sobre eso. He venido a pedirte que no le hagas daño."

Eso me sorprendió.

"Yo jamás le haría daño." Aseguré entre dientes.

Jacob se inclinó hacia adelante apoyando los codos en sus rodillas.

"Ya se lo estás haciendo, Edward." Negó con la cabeza. "Sólo he venido a pedirte que la dejes en paz. Bella ha sufrido mucho, más de lo que tú podrías llegar a soportar; y sin embargo ahí la tienes, intentando hacer una vida normal. No se lo pongas más difícil. Ángela es la única familia que le queda, no le quites eso."

"No voy a renunciar a ella, Jacob." Le advertí seriamente.

Black se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla y colocó el tobillo sobre la rodilla.

"Esto no es una negociación, no te estoy dando a elegir. Si no te alejas de ella por las buenas, tendrá que ser por las malas, pero no voy a permitir que derrame una lágrima más."

"En mi opinión eres tan egoísta como yo. ¿Te has preguntado qué desea ella?"

Una risa seca salió de su boca.

"Creo que está más que claro dado que tenía un billete de avión para cruzar el mundo esta misma tarde." Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos ferozmente mientras una de sus cejas se levantaba.

_Touché._

"¿Pero no has dicho que ha rechazado la beca?" Salí del paso airoso pero la aunque la punzada que sentí en el pecho al escuchar el comentario de Black no desapareció.

Sonrió de una forma extraña, malévola.

"¿De verdad crees que las cosas se quedarán así? No conozco a nadie capaz de frenar a Bella cuando toma una decisión, de hecho ni siquiera yo puedo; y ella ya ha decidido alejarse de ti." Su sonrisa se amplió y un pequeño rugido salió de mi pecho al tiempo que un escalofrío me recorría de la cabeza a los pies.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, pero lo llamé antes de que saliera.

"Jacob, voy a luchar por ella hasta mi último aliento."

Suspiró, se giró y me respondió:

"De verdad, Edward, ya le han roto el corazón. Bella no se merece esto, deja que busque su camino y sea feliz."

Salió sin darme tiempo a replicar, dejándome sólo con mis tormentosos pensamientos. Tal vez con todo este chantaje lo único que había logrado era alejar a Bella de mí. _Maldita sea._

_

* * *

_

En mi perfil está la foto de Jake cuando va a hablar con Edward... por si queréis verla!

Precisamente de eso os quería preguntar! Queréis que siga poniendo fotos en mi perfil o dejo de hacerlo? Voy a abrir una encuesta en mi perfil o si no me podéis dar vuestra opinión en los reviews... lo que os sea más cómodo!

Bueno, ahora sí... ¿Os gustó? Edward chantajeando a Bella para que se quede... Jejeje! Qué malvado! Pobre! Está enamorado! :D

Y también hemos visto una parte de Jake que no conocíamos! Un Jacob serio y formal! Wow!

Un besazo a todas y muchas gracias por estar ahí y animarme a continuar! No tengo cómo pagaros vuestro apoyo!


	23. Abandonado

Hola de nuevo a todo el mundo!

¿Seguís ahí? Por favor, ¡decidme que sí!

Después de mi larga ausencia, vuelvo pidiendoos disculpas! Lamento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar, y más sin ninguna explicación, pero los meses anteriores has sido de mucho trabajo. Ni siquiera dormía bien. He llegado a pasarme 3 días sin comer... sólo cenando y poco para que me diera tiempo a dormir algo. Como ya os he dicho, trabajo en extinción de incendios y os podréis imaginar que los meses de verano son muy duros.

Bueno, para no extenderme mucho os dejo con el capítulo! He de ser sincera y decir que no es uno de mis favoritos, pero quería mostrar la fuerte dependencia que Edward tiene de Bella. Sí, he dicho Edward de Bella y no al revés. ¡Ya está bien de que las chicas siempre seamos las debiluchas! :D

Os **avanzo** que en conpensación por mi repentina desaparición, mañana subiré el próximo capítulo! Y por fin apareceran los Vulturi! Sólo me queda echarle un último vistazo general y lo subiré! :S

Para terminar: _**Muchísimas gracias a todas las que habéis esperado mi 'regreso' y a las que os habéis preocupado por mí! En especial a Mel, Arely y Danae Allen.**_

* * *

Capítulo 23: Abandonado

**Edward PoV**

Era sábado por la mañana y me había despertado cerca del mediodía. La noche anterior me había quedado trabajando en mi oficina hasta la madrugada y al llegar a casa Bella ya llevaba un buen rato durmiendo. Aún así entré en su habitación a darle un beso, haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertarla, no podría dormir sin sentir sus labios en los míos.

Hoy no iría a trabajar, así que me duché y fui a la cocina, esperando encontrarme a Bella sentada encima de la mesa de la cocina, como sabía que le encantaba; o viendo el canal de economía en el salón con su ordenador delante. Definitivamente no era una adolescente común, ¿qué chica de 17 años ve el canal de noticias financieras cada mañana? Hasta yo me moría del aburrimiento. Mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente cuando no la encontré por ningún sitio. Desde mi pequeño chantaje estaba un poco más distante conmigo, aunque seguía derritiéndose en mis brazos. La atracción que sentíamos el uno por el otro seguía intacta.

Pensé que tal vez había salido con Alice o con Jacob, así que decidí llamar a su teléfono. Apagado o fuera de cobertura. No sólo me empezó a latir más fuerte el corazón, si no que ahora un nudo en la garganta me impedía respirar.

¿Y si se había ido? ¿Y si me había abandonado?

Las palabras de Jacob vinieron a mi mente:

"_No conozco a nadie capaz de frenar a Bella cuando toma una decisión, de hecho ni siquiera yo puedo; y ella ya ha decidido alejarse de ti." _

Esperar sería lo mejor, quizá me estaba precipitando; tal vez estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Lo más probable era que Bella estuviera con Jacob y se hubiera quedado sin batería o simplemente no tuviera cobertura en el móvil.

Pasé el día trabajando en casa, ni si quiera comí, este caso era tan complicado como peligroso y me tenía totalmente absorbido. Periódicamente llamé al teléfono de Bella sin obtener respuesta. La angustia empezó a hacer mella en mí ya que ella jamás tenía su teléfono fuera de servicio y menos durante tanto tiempo.

Jacob tenía razón. Me había abandonado.

Creí que podría ganar tiempo pero no había duda de que confiarme había sido un error garrafal. Revisé su armario, la mayoría de sus cosas estaban ahí, pero faltaba ropa. Su portátil no estaba, nunca se separaba de él. No lo podía creer.

"¿Edward?" No sabía cómo había entrado en casa, pero era la voz de Alice avanzando por el pasillo. "¡Dios mío, Edward!" exclamó al verme sentado en un rincón de la habitación de Bella. Llorando. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Ella... ella..."

"¿Ella qué?"

"¡Se ha ido! ¡Me ha abandonado!" Grité abrazándome al pequeño cuerpo de mi hermana en busca de consuelo.

"Eso no es posiblle, está enamorada de ti." Dijo cargada de incredulidad.

Me reí lastimosamente.

"No te lo contó, ¿verdad?"

"¿Contame qué?" Me miró frunciendo el ceño.

"El viernes pasado Bella habló con Ángela para irse a estudiar a un internado en Suiza, tenía un billete de avión para irse al día siguiente."

"¡¿Qué?" Jadeó y se dejó caer a mi lado por la impresión. "No puede ser. ¿Por qué haría Bella una cosa así?"

"Porque no es correcto que estemos juntos. Yo estoy prometido con su prima y..."

"Rompe el compromiso." Interrumpió rápidamente Alice.

"Eso quiero, pero Bella está empeñada en que no lo haga, no sé por qué." Me encogí de hombros.

Alice suspiró a mi lado.

Cerca de las nueve recibí un mensaje de Ángela avisándome de que le había surgido una cirugía de urgencia bastante complicada y que no volvería a casa hasta el medio día del domingo, por lo menos.

"Esperemos un poco más, seguramente está con Jacob. Si mañana no aparece, llamaremos a la policía." Anunció Alice tomando el control de la situación. "Ahora te prepararé algo de cenar y después te acostarás un rato."

"No podré dormir sin saber dónde está." Dije desesperado.

Mi hermana me obligó a tomarme unas pastillas para dormir. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así y, la verdad, me sentía como una estrella pop en decadencia. No sé si era algo normal o Alice se había pasado con la dosis, pero dormí hasta las cinco de la tarde del domingo. Tuve unas pesadillas horribles y me desperté cansado y mareado. Podía asegurar sin temor a equivocarme que había sido el peor día y la peor noche de toda mi vida, pero tenía el presentimiento de que lo que venía no sería mejor.

Alice estaba en el salón estudiando cuando salí de la habitación tambaleándome.

"¿Sabes algo?" Pregunté angustiado.

Negó con la cabeza.

"Arréglate para ir a la policía. Pondremos una denuncia."

"Quizá debería llamar a Black..." Murmuré.

Alice volvió a negar con la cabeza. No recordaba haber visto a mi hermana tan seria nunca, debía de estar realmente preocupada.

"Ya lo he intentado, su teléfono está apagado o fuera de cobertura, igual que el de Bella. Llevo todo el día llamando." Sentí como las esperanzas de volver a tenerla entre mis brazos se esfumaban. "Tranquilo, Edward. La encontraremos."

Asentí. Alice sonaba tan segura... ojalá tuviera razón. Me duché lo más rápido que pude teniendo en cuenta el sopor en el que las pastillas me habían sumido. Ni si quiera me molesté en secarme el pelo, sólo pasé una toalla por mi cuerpo y me puse lo primero que encontré. Cuanto antes llegásemos a la oficina del sheriff, antes empezarían a buscar a Bella.

Estaba cogiendo mis llaves cuando la puerta se abrió y a mí me dio un vuelco al corazón. _Que sea Bella, por favor, que sea Bella... _Ángela. _Genial._

"¿Dónde vais?" Preguntó Ángela risueña.

"Verás, Bella no ha dormido en casa esta noche. Ayer por la mañana cuando me desperté ya no estaba. Alice y yo vamos a la la jefatura de policía para poner una denuncia por su desaparición." Respondí con prisas, no había tiempo que perder.

Ángela sonrió mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

"¡Ay, Edward! Eres tan exagerado..." Fruncí el ceño, ¿acaso un día desaparecida no le parecía suficiente? "Bella y Jacob se fueron de acampada ayer por la mañana. Deja de preocuparte, volverán esta noche."

Me quedé en blanco, no supe qué responder. Quise creer que era cierto, que no se había ido, pero otro pensamiento se apoderó de mi razón. ¿Y si Bella le había mentido a su prima? ¿Y si realmente no se había ido de acampada, sino que se había marchado para no volver?

"He intentado llamar a su teléfono pero está apagado."

"Es normal, están en la montaña, no creo que tengan señal allí." Respondió Ángela tan tranquila.

"Además, hace mucho frío para ir de excursión por los bosques." Repliqué enfadado. "No puedo creer que se lo hayas permitido, me parece una irresponsabilidad por tu parte."

"Mira Edward, mi prima tiene 17 años, le gusta salir y divertirse, y yo no le veo nada de malo a que vaya a respirar algo de aire puro. ¡Tampoco es como si se hubiera ido a Las Vegas a trabajar de corista! Así que deja de comportarte como un cavernícola y finge por un rato que eres un hombre del siglo XXI." Contestó llena de rabia para desaparecer tras la puerta de la habitación.

Nunca la había visto enfadarse y gritarme, jamás me había levantado la voz hasta ahora. Me quedé incrédulo en medio del salón con las risitas de mi hermana de fondo.

"¡Caray, Edward! Creo que Ángela está aprendiendo de Bella..."

"No va a volver, Alice. Bella no va a volver." Casi sollocé.

"¿Qué dices? Ya lo has oído, vendrá esta noche."

"No. Ha mentido. Seguramente a estas horas estará al otro lado del Atlántico." Mi voz era entrecortada y me costaba respirar.

"Vayámonos de aquí, Edward. Ángela no puede verte así."

Alice me agarró por el brazo con una fuerza que ni sospechaba que tenía y me arrastró fuera del apartamento. Yo me dejé ir. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Bella, repasaba una y otra vez los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos preguntándome qué había hecho mal; qué podría haber cambiado. Quizá no debería haberla chantajeado, tan sólo haberla dejado ir y seguirla en cuanto pudiera. Ahora no sabía dónde estaba ni cómo encontrarla.

Sabía que Jacob cuidaría de ella pero, ¿y si no tenían dinero suficiente para vivir? ¿Y si Bella se ponía a trabajar y no se graduaba? ¿Y si algo malo le ocurría y yo no estaba para protegerla?

"¡Dios, Alice! ¡Tengo que encontrarla!" Grité al borde de la histeria.

"La encontraremos, pero para eso tienes que calmarte." Respondió al volante de su Porsche.

Intenté hacerlo, intenté calmarme, pero no lo lograba. No hacía más que pensar en ella. Mi hermana me llevó a casa de mis padres y me hizo subir hasta mi habitación.

"Muy bien, Edward, ahora vamos a pensar con lógica. Puede que Bella haya dicho la verdad y se haya ido con Jacob a las montañas o tal vez tú tengas razón y se haya marchado. En cualquier caso debemos esperar a ver si Ángela tiene razón y Bella vuelve esta noche."

"¿¡Esperar?" Exclamé con voz ahogada.

"Sí, esperar." Dijo con voz firme. "No podemos armar un escándalo y poner en evidencia vuestra relación por nada."

"Pero Alice..." Sabía que tenía razón, pero necesitaba saber de Bella, tener la certeza de que iba a volver a mi lado. Negué con la cabeza y retrocedí en mis protestas al ver la cara de mi hermana. "Lo sé, sé que tienes razón, pero no puedo remediar esta angustia."

Ella sonrió. "Te ha dado fuerte, ¿eh?"

Solo asentí con una sonrisa triste.

Me acurruqué en mi antigua cama esperando que estas malas horas pasasen lo antes posible, pero insistían en alargarse de forma interminable. A pesar de la medicación la noche anterior había dormido terriblemente mal, así que sin ser muy consciente de ello me quedé dormido.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté sobresaltado, gritando el nombre de Bella. Alice entró en la habitación en cuestión de segundos. Estaba desorientado y a oscuras, así que no sabía muy bien dónde estaba ni qué hora era.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó mi hermana sentándose a mi lado y acariciándome el cabello.

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Son las cinco y media de la mañana. Vuelve a dormirte."

"Bella, ¿dónde está Bella?" Dije desesperado, tratando de levantarme.

"Relájate, Edward. Parece ser que ayer por la tarde le mandó un mensaje a Ángela para decirle que volverá hoy."

"¿Lo ves? ¿Lo ves, Alice? ¡Está mintiendo! ¡Se ha ido! ¿Por qué me ha dejado? ¡Yo la amo!"

Grité y lloré entre los pequeños brazos de mi hermana. Jamás me había encontrado en una situación igual. Había intentado retenerla a mi lado y lo único que había conseguido era alejarla y no saber a dónde había ido ni si estaba bien.

Alice me obligó a comer un sándwich que ella misma preparó y minutos después de haber terminado la comida comencé a sentir cómo me costaba mantener los párpados abiertos, cada vez más, hasta que finalmente se cerraron. Solo. Sin ella a mi lado.

**Bella PoV**

"Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer." Susurró Edward en mi oído aquella mañana de sábado, hace ya unos cuantos días.

La noche de _nuestra conversación_ la había pasado en vela, sopesando mis opciones. Aún tenía las maletas hechas y el billete no estaba cancelado, así que podía marcharme a Suiza igualmente desoyendo las amenazas de Edward y rezando para que él no le contase nada a mi prima.

Desdoblé el papel que tenía guardado en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón para echarle un último vistazo y tomar una decisión de una vez por todas.

_**Pros y Contras de marcharme a Suiza**_

**Pros:**

_Hacer lo correcto: Alejarme de Edward y dejar que sea feliz con Ángela._

**Contras:**

_Perder definitivamente a Edward__. / N/A: Esta frase la había escrito tachada, pero aquí no me aparece.../ (_¡Eso es lo que se pretende! ¡Idiota! / Ya pero eso no quiere decir que no me duela._)_

_Que mi prima se entere de lo que Edward y yo hemos estado haciendo a sus espaldas._

_Que Ángela renuncie a mi custodia, que ésta recaiga en manos de mi tía Lauren y yo lo pierda todo._

_Alejar a Jake de Billy, otra vez._

_Carlisle y Esme Cullen saben quién soy y si estoy lejos no podré saber si guardan mi secreto._

_Echar de menos a Alice y a Jasper._

Quizá no era la forma más madura de tomar una decisión, hacer una lista, pero era una manera de poner en orden mis ideas. Y viendo este papel, me di cuenta de que lo correcto era marcharme, pero éste no era el momento apropiado para hacerlo. Tendría que esperar y hacer las cosas de forma diferente, ya se me ocurriría algo.

Ángela no fue muy difícil de convencer, bastaron un par de lágrimas para que creyese que les echaría tanto de menos que no era capaz de marcharme. _Si supiera la verdad... _

Jake fue otro asunto. Hizo cientos de preguntas a cerca de mi cambio de opinión que no respondí, así que terminó echándole la culpa a Edward.

"¿Qué te ha hecho, Bella? ¿Qué demonios te ha dicho ese estúpido para que ahora no quieras marcharte? ¿Es por él verdad?"

"No Jake, esto es asunto mío. De nadie más." Respondí con paciencia.

"No te creo. Espero que no me estés mintiendo y resulte que estás enredada con ese tipo. Sabes que eso te expondría demasiado."

"Lo sé, Jacob. Te he dicho una y mil veces que entre Edward y yo no pasa nada, así que déjalo, por favor." Repliqué exasperada.

Colgué. Me sentía terriblemente culpable por estar mintiendo a mi mejor amigo, a mi único apoyo. Estaba entre la espada y la pared y el hueco cada vez se hacia más pequeño. Por un lado estaban Jacob, Ángela, Demetri y mis responsabilidades como única heredera del imperio Bataglia; y por otro Edward y los sentimientos que tenía hacia él.

Ahora faltaban a penas unos días para Navidad, era viernes por la tarde y me hallaba en el garaje de Jake, tirada en el viejo sofá, cabeza abajo, con las piernas apoyadas en el respaldo, la espalda en el asiento y la cabeza colgando, mientras él hacía unos ajustes al árbol de levas de su coche. Nadie había vuelto a sacar el tema de mi viaje frustrado a Suiza; Edward estaba tan enfrascado en su nuevo caso que a penas le veía y cuando lo hacía él se comportaba como si nada hubiera pasado, cariñoso y atento como siempre. Por mi parte, aunque cada noche me proponía ser fuerte y no caer rendida ante sus encantos, en cuanto él me sonreía me derretía como un trozo de hielo en el punto más caliente del infierno. Eso sí, de sexo ni hablar. _¡Pff!_

"Tenemos que ir de compras. Falta poco para Navidad." Dijo Jake para romper el silencio.

"Cierto." Respondí con aire distraído.

"¿Aún tienes esa tarjeta de crédito irrastreable?"

"Ajá." Respondí ausente. De repente una bombilla se iluminó. "¿Qué estás pensando?" Grité entusiasmada ante la idea de hacer algo divertido por primera vez en meses a la vez que me incorporaba y me sentaba correctamente.

"Quizá podríamos hacer un viaje relámpago a algún sitio, no sé... ¿Nueva York?" Propuso con una sonrisa brillante.

"¿En serio? ¡Eso sería genial! ¡Estoy harta de este aburrido pueblo! Necesito ver gente alrededor, caminar por las calles sin que nadie me conozca y que todo lo que ven mis ojos deje de ser verde."

"Además, podríamos aprovechar y salir a algún club de moda a bailar. Yo también estoy cansado de los pequeños locales de Port Angeles."

"Pero... no sé qué le diré a Ángela..." _Y a Edward._ Añadí para mí.

"Le diremos que nos vamos de acampada, igual que a Demetri. Así cuando apaguemos nuestros teléfonos pensarán que es porque no tenemos cobertura."

"¿Una acampada en pleno diciembre? No creo que se lo traguen..."

"Yo me encargaré de convencerlos, por eso no te preocupes."

"Además te olvidas de un pequeño detalle." Dije señalando un punto detrás de mi oreja.

"¿El localizador GPS? Demetri no lo activará mientras estés conmigo. Es de ti de quien desconfía, no de mí." Respondió con suficiencia.

En respuesta, le saqué la lengua.

"Muy bien, tenemos un trato entonces: Yo me encargo de preparar el viaje y tú te encargas de que todo el mundo se crea lo de la tapadera."

Me levanté y cogí mi portátil, en cuestión de 2 horas tenía contratado un jet privado y había mandado preparar mi suite en el Waldorf Astoria para el fin de semana.

"Nuestro avión sale mañana a medio día desde Seattle, así que más vale que te des prisa en convencer a todo el mundo de que me vas a arrastrar a través del bosque este fin de semana."

No sé cómo lo hizo, pero al día siguiente temprano estábamos saliendo en mi coche hacia el aeropuerto de Seattle para abordar nuestro vuelo.

El fin de semana fue increíble, compras, paseos por la ciudad, colarnos en el metro, los mejores restaurantes, los locales más exclusivos... Por un par de días todo era como antes. Sólo faltaba mi hermano. Le echaba de menos.

A pesar de los recuerdos y el hueco que producía su ausencia decidimos quedarnos un día más.

"¡Venga, Bella! Quedémonos un poco más... ¡Sólo hasta mañana! Por favor..." Suplicó Jacob con un tierno puchero, lo justo para ser adorable sin parecer fingido.

"Está bien..." Respondí con aire cansado. "Pero sólo hasta mañana."

Asintió triunfante mientras yo me imaginaba la cantidad de gritos que me esperarían a la vuelta. No creo que a Ángela le hiciese mucha gracia que le avisase con un austero mensaje de texto de que llegaría un día más tarde de lo que prometí; pero estaba segura de que Edward montaría en cólera.

"¡Mierda! He olvidado mi teléfono encima de la cama."

"Toma, usa el mío." Dijo Jake encendiendo su móvil para tendérmelo después.

"_Hola Ángela. Jake y yo hemos decidido volver un día más tarde, espero que no te moleste. Aquí no hay mucha cobertura así que no te preocupes, lo estamos pasando genial. Prometo llamarte en cuanto pueda. Bella." _

Pulsé enviar y acto seguido apagué de nuevo el terminal. Mientras escribía llegaron unos cuantos avisos de llamadas perdidas, pero dado que no era mi móvil no los leí; ya los revisaría Jacob cuando lo encendiera de nuevo.

Como era domingo y las tiendas estaban cerradas, fuimos a una galería de arte donde, la verdad, no encontramos nada interesante a pesar de haber oído hablar previamente del artista. A la salida y ya de camino al hotel tropezamos con un pequeño mercadillo de puestos ambulantes. Allí sí que había pinturas que merecían la pena. Esto me hizo recordar más a Tiziano, mi hermano; uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era comprar arte de autores desconocidos que con el paso del tiempo se convertían en reconocidos y sus obras en valiosas joyas. Esa era su verdadera pasión, la pintura. Aunque ambos habíamos sido educados para hacernos cargo de los negocios familiares siempre se nos permitió cultivarnos en lo que realmente nos gustaba. Mi hermano adoraba el arte y yo la literatura. Antes solía pasar horas y horas leyendo, sobre todo clásicos; pero aquellos tiempos me parecían demasiado lejanos, prácticamente de otra vida. Ahora a penas podía dedicarle una hora al día a la lectura de algo que no fuesen informes financieros. Mi hermano y yo aceptamos nuestras responsabilidades como herederos del apellido y de la fortuna Bataglia, pero en el fondo siempre supe que de haberlo querido hubiéramos podido dedicarnos a lo que hubiésemos escogido, ni mi padre ni mi abuelo nos lo habrían impedido.

Hubo un cuadro que llamó mi atención y supe que era el regalo perfecto para Esme y Carlisle. Después de asegurarme que lo enviaban a nuestro hotel fuimos a cenar y a tomar unas copas. No solíamos emborracharnos, pero reconozco que esa noche me tomé un par de Long Islands de más.

El lunes por la mañana fuimos al estudio de Romeo, un diseñador italiano a quién yo había ayudado en sus comienzos y en quien confiaba plenamente.

"_Come sta il mio caro?_" Pregunté alegremente al entrar en su boutique mientras Romeo miraba unos documentos distraído.

Inmediatamente los papeles cayeron de sus manos al reconocer mi voz y su atención se volcó en mí.

"_Bella? Sei tu__?" _Preguntó conmocionado mientras me escrutaba con la mirada. _"Sei tu! ¡Bella, amore!"_ Se lanzó hacia mí para abrazarme y levantarme del suelo haciéndome girar.

[¿Bella? ¿Eres tú? / ¡Eres tú! ¡Bella, amor!]

"¡Bájame Romeo!" Chillé como una niña y suspiré de alivio cuando mis pies tocaron tierra firme de nuevo.

"Pero, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¡Si es tu fiel vasallo! ¡El siempre apuesto Jacob Black!" Pronunció con su marcado acento italiano.

"Es un placer verte, Romeo." Jake le tendió la mano, pero mi querido amigo la ignoró plantándole un beso en cada mejilla. "¿Ves? Esto no lo echaba de menos." Murmuró Jake provocando las risas de Romeo.

"Y cuéntame, ¿dónde diablos has estado todo este tiempo?" Dijo en tono de reproche volviéndose hacia mí. Me tomó de un brazo y me condujo hasta los sillones de su boutique. "¿Sabes lo preocupado que he estado, mocosa? No he sabido nada de ti, de un día para otro, ¡puf!, te desvaneciste en el aire."

Suspiré ya acomodada en el asiento de piel.

"¡Ay, Rom! Si te lo contara tendría que matarte." Romeo puso cara de espanto y Jake disimuló una risita. "De todas formas he de admitir que me alegro de que por fin te hayas instalado en la _Gran __Manzana_, Europa se te quedaba pequeño."

"No sabes cuánto te eché de menos a la hora de trasladarme. Me costó un mundo escoger el local y la decoración sin ti." Dijo con aire dramático y afeminado.

"Exageras y lo sé." Iba a negarlo, pero le interrumpí antes de que lo hiciera. No era tiempo precisamente lo que nos sobraba. "Pero no es por eso que he venido. Necesito alguna de tus creaciones, algo exclusivo, que no esté a la venta."

Sonrió de forma pícara ya que tiempo atrás yo solía recurrir a él cuando tenía una cita importante, la mayoría de las veces con Alec Vulturi.

"¿Algo en especial?"

"Confío en ti, enséñame lo que tienes."

Me mostró algunos bocetos de distintas prendas y escogí las que mejor le irían a Alice. Con tres me pareció suficiente. Para Rosalie... sólo uno. Teníamos que intentar ser amables con ella después de lo que hicimos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Emmett, pero tampoco era pasarse.

"Los necesito antes del jueves." Dije mientras Jake y yo nos dirigíamos a la puerta. El diseñador frunció el ceño levemente pero asintió. "Y una última cosa: No pueden llevar etiquetas con tu nombre ni ningún otro distintivo de la firma. Tal sólo la talla y la información del tejido."

"Pero..." Quiso replicarme pero no se lo permití.

"Tejidos de la mejor calidad, pero nada que identifique las prendas como tuyas. Hazlo por mí." Le tomé de las manos y puse el puchero que sabía que le partiría el corazón.

"Está bien." Masculló dándose por vencido. "Pero a cambio no dejes que pase tanto tiempo sin saber de ti, ¡me angustio y me salen arrugas! ¡Mira!" Gritó histéricamente señalándose las comisuras de los ojos.

"¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan exagerado?" Preguntó Jake un poco exasperado.

"Y en cuanto a ti, Jacob Black, te advierto que si no me das una oportunidad pronto, perderás este tren." Dijo señalando su cuerpo de arriba a abajo.

"Es una lástima que nos vayamos esta misma tarde de la cuidad, de lo contrario estaría encantado de ir a cenar con un hombre tan maravilloso como tú, Romeo."

Siempre era igual. Rom intentaba ligar con Jake y él le invitaba cuando sabía que la cita jamás tendría lugar. Un día de estos se encontraría en un callejón sin salida y ahí estaría yo para reírme de 'mi fiel vasallo'.

"¡Enviaré a alguien que recoja los vestidos!" Grité mientras Jake me empujaba a través de la puerta.

Seis horas más tarde llegábamos a la entrada de Forks y yo encendía mi móvil, encontrándome con una avalancha de mensajes de texto y avisos de llamadas perdidas. El viernes y el sábado la mayoría eran de Edward y algunos de su hermana, pero los del domingo y el lunes eran sólo de Alice. ¿Qué habría pasado?

1.347 llamadas perdidas no podían ser por nada.

Decidí pasar primero por el apartamento de mi prima, suponiendo que encontraría allí a un Edward furioso, pero en lugar de eso encontré el piso vacío. Fruncí el ceño, pero no tuve tiempo a nada ya que mi móvil comenzó a sonar.

"¡Hasta que por fin enciendes el maldito teléfono! ¿Puedo saber dónde demonios estás?" Bramó mi pequeña amiga Alice.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunté extrañada ante sus gritos.

"¡¿Qué ocurre? ¡¿Todavía me preguntas qué ocurre? ¡¿Dónde estás?" No entendía por qué estaba tan enfadada, pero de lo que estaba segura es de que jamás la había visto en este estado.

"En el apartamento de Ángela." Titubeé ante su ímpetu.

"¡Oh, Dios! Menos mal." Suspiró y me pareció percibir alivio en su voz.

"¿Vas a decirme qué ocurre? Me estás poniendo nerviosa."

"Gracias al cielo... no sabría qué hubiera sido de él..." O eso me pareció entender, ya que murmuraba de forma ininteligible.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté.

"Nada, nada, todo está bien. ¿Puedes venir hasta mi casa lo antes posible?"

"Sí, claro, saldré para allá ahora mismo."

"¡Bella!" Me gritó justo en el momento en que iba a colgar. "Date prisa, por favor."

"Claro." ¿Cómo no iba a darme prisa si me tenía muerta de la intriga?

Desde su casa a la mía había un trayecto considerable, ya que ella vivía técnicamente fuera del pueblo, pero por suerte no encontré mucho tráfico. Y entre eso y que cuando estaba nerviosa no solía atender mucho a los límites de velocidad... Digamos que el viaje se acortó perceptiblemente.

Ni si quiera había bajado del coche cuando Alice abrió la puerta principal.

"Sígueme." Ordenó al mismo tiempo que yo ponía el pie en el primer escalón girándose y adentrándose en la mansión. Tuve que acelerar el paso para poder alcanzarla.

Caminé un metro por detrás de ella hasta el tercer piso. Sólo había visitado un par de veces esa casa, pero nunca había estado allí, no sabía a dónde me dirigía hasta que se paró delante de una puerta y pude oír unos gritos de profunda angustia.

"No... no te vayas... no puedes dejarme... dónde... dónde..."

"¿Qué le pasa, Alice? ¿Por qué está así?"

"Tranquilízate, está dormido. Tan sólo tiene pesadillas. Lleva así todo el fin de semana."

Hice ademán de entrar pero ella se interpuso en mi camino.

"¿Por qué?" Mascullé entre dientes. Haría pagar con sangre a quien hubiese provocado esto, incluso si fuera Ángela.

"¿Y tú me lo preguntas?" Sentí cómo mis ojos se abrían por la sorpresa y mi mandíbula se desencajaba levemente. "Él cree que te has marchado para siempre, que lo has abandonado."

Por una milésima de segundo me sentí herida. ¿Cómo podía Edward haber pensado que me iría sin despedirme? Pero después mi parte sensata murmuró: _Fue lo que intentaste hacer una semana atrás._

"Alice, apártate de mi camino." Dije lo más tranquilamente que fui capaz, aunque no fuese demasiado.

No supe decir exactamente qué, pero noté cómo un escalofrío hizo temblar su cuerpo antes de hacerse a un lado y dejar la puerta libre. Al cruzar el umbral me encontré a Edward tumbado en una cama muy revuelta, empapado en sudor y con las sábanas enrolladas en las piernas. Continuaba gritando y moviéndose, como si se encontrase en medio de una horrible pesadilla de la que no podía despertar. Mi corazón dio un brinco al preguntarme si era esto a lo que se enfrentaba Jacob conmigo en las noches de tormenta. Ahora podía entender la cara de horror con la que me miraban a la mañana siguiente.

Acaricié su cabello, más desordenado que nunca, y sus mejillas. No sabía cómo calmarlo y tampoco podía llamar a Jake para que me dijese que hacer, ya que eso supondría explicarle toda la situación... No, imposible.

Comencé a susurrarle cuánto le quería, que todo iba a estar bien y que no iba a alejarme de él. No se calmó completamente, pero al menos lo hizo en parte.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" Inquirió Alice desde el quicio de la puerta. No respondí, tan sólo continué enredando mis dedos en el cabello de Edward como sabía que él adoraba. "Bella, ¿por qué no me dijiste que te querías ir a estudiar a Europa?" Repitió con más énfasis. "Creí que éramos amigas." En esta última frase había un claro deje de tristeza.

Le di un suave beso en la frente a Edward y me levanté de la cama para salir de la habitación. Alice salió tras de mí y cerró la puerta.

"Porque no quería." Suspiré. "Pero era lo correcto. De hecho, lo sigue siendo."

"¿Lo correcto? ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de ver a Edward así?" De la tristeza había pasado velozmente a la rabia.

"Alice, no quiero sonar grosera, pero esto no es asunto tuyo." Dije en el tono más neutro que pude.

"¿Acaso no es asunto mío que mi hermano esté en ese estado? ¡Está drogado, Bella! ¡He tenido que darle calmantes para que durmiera!"

Eso me cayó como una losa de hormigón. Yo comprendía perfectamente la situación; sin ir más lejos me había encontrado en ella no hace demasiado tiempo. Aunque llevaba meses sin medicarme recordaba con exactitud cómo me sentía.

"En realidad creo que ha sido un cúmulo de cosas: Edward está bajo mucha presión con el caso que está llevando y..." No pude seguir ya que la voz de Alice sonó firme cuando dijo:

"No seas idiota. Mi hermano no puede vivir sin ti. Más nos vale a todos que lo entiendas pronto."

Decidí dejar la discusión. No íbamos a llegar a ningún acuerdo. Alice estaba muy cansada y yo, simplemente, no sabía qué pensar; mi conflicto de intereses era mayor que nunca y después de tres días sin ver a Edward me moría por estar a su lado.

"¿Dónde están tus padres?" Pregunté temiendo tener que dar más explicaciones de las que quería. Ya me llegaba con Alice.

"Me las arreglé para que los Hale les invitaran a pasar unos días en su cabaña del bosque. Es una suerte que hayan decidido quedarse hasta Navidad. No hubiera sabido qué hacer con Edward si hubieran estado aquí..." Relajó los hombros y supe que había aceptado positivamente el cambio de conversación. Probablemente me esperaba una especie de alegato final, pero no sería en este momento. "Vamos a prepararte algo de cenar, no creo que Edward se despierte hasta dentro de dos horas."

Cené en silencio, bueno, más bien jugué con la comida en el plato, ya que no llegué a comer gran cosa. Me escabullí en cuanto pude y me metí de nuevo en la habitación de Edward, no quería dejarlo mucho tiempo solo a pesar de que parecía más tranquilo.

Estaba tan cansada del viaje que me quedé dormida abrazada a él pero desperté cuando sentí que alguien acariciaba mi mejilla. Su tacto era inconfundible.

"Estás aquí." Sentenció con un tono que no pude identificar muy bien. Parecía sorprendido, aliviado pero también incrédulo. "¿Sabes? En realidad no podría asegurar que seas real, tal vez seas sólo una alucinación."

"Entonces compruébalo."

No supe exactamente de dónde me salió el impulso ni esa voz tan sugerente, pero no pude, ni quise, resistirme. Me abalancé sobre él besándole con toda la ansiedad que sentía. Sus manos sujetaron mis caderas fuertemente, el momento en el que Edward me apartaría y diría que tenía que respetarme se acercaba de forma inminente. Jadeé cuando en lugar de la escena de siempre me encontré con que sus manos me apretaron contra una imponente erección.

**Edward PoV**

Cuando me desperté aturdido después de haber dormido sabe Dios cuántas horas, ella estaba a mi lado. Dormida como si nada hubiera pasado, como si jamás se hubiera alejado de mi lado, como si todo hubiera sido una horrible pesadilla y nada más. Me concentré en acariciarla intentando convencerme de que en realidad ella estaba acostada en mi cama.

"Estás aquí." Creo que lo dije en voz alta, pero no estoy seguro. "¿Sabes? En realidad no podría asegurar que seas real, tal vez seas sólo una alucinación." Murmuré más para mí que para ella.

"Entonces compruébalo." Susurró de tal forma que mi cuerpo ardió en llamas de inmediato.

Era una invitación que no estaba preparado para declinar. Necesitaba sentir que Bella estaba conmigo, que me amaba tanto como yo a ella. En ese instante, con Bella entre mis brazos comprendí que el rumbo que estaba tomando la situación era inevitable. Había intentado hacer lo correcto y mantenerme alejado de ella, al menos en el aspecto más físico, pero la lucha había sido en vano. Dejé de besarla por unos instantes para poder ver sus ojos y hablé abiertamente:

"He luchado contra esto, pero ya no puedo más. Vamos a hacer el amor, Bella." Ella me miró con los ojos bien abiertos, en los que vislumbré sorpresa. "Voy a besar y acariciar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo hasta que comprendas lo mucho que te amo. Voy a hacer el amor contigo. No esta noche, porque sé que aún no estás preparada, pero haremos el amor, eso te lo prometo."

Le di un último beso y me marché de aquella habitación cuando llegué al límite de mis fuerzas. Si me quedaba un segundo más allí terminaría embistiéndola como un animal.

El martes me incorporé al trabajo, tenía montones de papeles por leer gracias al magnífico fin de semana que había pasado: drogado por mi hermana pequeña. De todas formas estuve tan pendiente de Bella como me fue posible y ella parecía más receptiva a mis muestras de cariño. Como siempre Ángela estaba tan ocupada que a penas pasaba tiempo en casa. La Navidad se acercaba y con ello la fiesta anual del bufete.

**Bella PoV**

El martes Angela entró en mi habitación con cara de angustia después de que Edward se marchara al despacho.

"Bella, necesito que hagas algo por mí."

* * *

¿Qué tal ah ido? ¿Os ha parecido tan malo como a mí? :S No sé... no puedo evitar que este capítulo me caiga mal...

**Espero vuestras opiniones! Por favor! Ojalás sigáis ahí después de tanto tiempo! :D**


	24. Arriesgado

Hola a todos!

Esta vez sólo me he restasado unas horas... Jejeje! Os aseguro que mi vida es impredecible! :S Bueno, no me voy a enrrollar más y os dejo con el capi!

Muchísimas gracias a todos por seguir ahí! Me ha echo mucha ilusión saber que, a pesar de haber desaparecido sin explicación, puedo seguir contando con vosotros! En especial quiero agradecer a:

**Mel **(Hablamos abajo)

**Ayla Hale Cullen**

**joli cullen**

**Danae Allen**

**miradas-oscuras**

**Danika20**

**Cullen Vigo**

**liduvina**

**Paaameeelaaa**

**Agatha-rash**

Sois geniales! Y también muchísimas gracias a todos esos lectores anónimos que, aunque no dejan reviews, siguen la historia al otro lado de la pantalla! :D.

* * *

Capítulo 24: Arriesgado.

**Bella PoV**

"Bella, necesito que hagas algo por mí." Anunció mi prima con cara de preocupación.

Sin saber por qué se me aceleró el pulso y comencé a sudar frío. Ángela aún no había dicho una palabra a cerca de qué quería que hiciese, pero ya podía presentir que no me iba a gustar.

Asentí levemente incapaz de vencer la rigidez de mi cuerpo.

"Verás, Bella, se trata de Edward." Continuó visiblemente nerviosa.

Sentí naúseas y un ligero mareo. Después de pasar el fin de semana separada de Edward y haberlo encontrado en aquel estado me di cuenta de que separarme de él iba a ser muy doloroso. Más de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. La situación estaba totalmente fuera de mi control y yo vivía en la cuerda floja día tras día.

"Dime." Animé a mi prima a que continuase ya que no se decidía, a pesar de que lo que quería era correr hacia el baño y vomitar el desayuno.

"Es que no sé cómo pedirte esto... Todos los años el bufete de Edward organiza una fiesta de Navidad y quería pedirte que lo acompañases en mi lugar."

"¡¿Qué?" Grité sorprendida sin poder reprimirme.

"Edward aún no me ha dicho nada, pero siempre hay una fiesta con todos los socios y empleados del despacho, ¡y yo odio ese tipo de eventos! Me siento como un pez fuera del agua, así que siempre le pongo alguna excusa para no ir, pero el año pasado prometí que sería el último que iría solo..."

"No creo que yo deba acompañarlo a una reunión así..."

"Por favor, por favor, por favor..." Suplicó tomándome de las manos.

Después de pensarlo unos tormentosos instantes y ver la angustia en sus ojos, pregunté:

"¿Cuándo es?"

Y ahí me encontraba yo, rebuscando en el armario de mi casa de Port Angeles, intentando encontrar el vestido perfecto. Si algo había aprendido después de tantas y tantas fiestas de sociedad es que los hombres sólo son hombres, simples en toda la extensión de la palabra. Y, a excepción de muy pocos, todos se volvían tontos ante una mujer hermosa. ¿Por qué no utilizar todas las armas a mi alcance? La imagen era un tesoro que debía cuidar, por eso no era tan sencillo escoger atuendo. No podía ser demasiado llamativo y parecer una prostituta; ni recatado en exceso y parecer una monja. Tenía que enseñar lo justo e insinuarlo todo.

Tras interminables pruebas y tres decenas de vestidos tirados encima de mi cama, encontré el adecuado. Los zapatos fueron algo más fáciles y puesto que Edward era mucho más alto que yo podía ponerme tanto tacón como fuera capaz de llevar. El vestido era azul, muy sencillo, sin ninguna extravagancia. Tan sólo tenía un pequeño bordado a la altura de la cadera y una abertura lateral hasta centímetros por encima de la rodilla.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la biblioteca para reunirme con Seth cuando la voz de Alfred me sorprendió.

"Más vale que arregles todo ese caos que has dejado en tu habitación." Dijo en tono casual, aunque yo sabía que era una amenaza en toda regla.

Asentí varias veces mientras rodaba los ojos y cruzaba el umbral.

"¡Hola, Seth!" Saludé contenta de verlo de nuevo.

"Bella." Respondió tan comedido como siempre. "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Bien, gracias. ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?" Asintió pasándome una carpeta. "Siento ser tan brusca, pero tengo un montón de ropa que recoger en mi habitación... Si no lo hago tendré que enfrentarme a la ira del Viejo." Puse cara de disgusto y Seth rió tímidamente.

"Me lo imagino." Negó con la cabeza y cambió de tema. "En esa fiesta no habrá nadie que pueda reconocerte, de todas formas he decidido acudir."

"¿Qué? No, de eso nada."

"¿Prefieres que vaya Demetri? Estoy seguro de que le parecerá interesante que acompañes a Cullen a esa fiesta." Una minúscula sonrisa curvó sus labios, tan imperceptible que si no lo conocieras no te hubieras dado cuenta.

"Ya te dije que fue Ángela quien me lo pidió. ¿Estás tratando de chantajearme, Seth Clearwater?"

"Estoy tratando de protegerte. Ahora puedes seguir discutiendo en vano conmigo o ir a recoger tu habitación." Se encogió de hombros.

"Eres un ser horrible." Mascullé mientras me levantaba del sofá. "Supongo que entonces nos vemos esta noche." Suspiré derrotada.

Seth sabía perfectamente que no podía permitir que Demetri se enterase de que iba a asistir a ese evento en compañía de Edward. Se volvería loco, no atendería a razones y me sacaría del país en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. A veces me sentía como una niña a la que todos debían cuidar y no como su jefa. Pero cuando una persona te ha dado una tunda de niño es imposible tener autoridad sobre ella. Y eso era lo que a mí me ocurría con Jacob, Demetri y Seth.

Unas horas más tarde, después de haber comprobado que nadie que asistiera a la reunión me reconocería, recoger toda la ropa que había dejado tirada encima de mi cama e ir a la peluquería más exclusiva de Port Angeles, me encontraba en mi habitación del apartamento enfundándome en mi vestido, esperando estar al nivel de Edward. ¡_No seas estúpida! Has estado en fiestas mucho más glamurosas con gente mucho más importante, ¿por qué no ibas a dar la talla? _¿Más importante? No había nadie en el mundo más importante que Edward, y yo, como la estúpida adolescente que era, quería que el hombre del que estaba enamorada se sintiera orgulloso de mí.

Respiré hondo y me mentalicé para salir de la habitación, pero en cuanto apoyé la mano en el pomo de la puerta toda mi determinación se vino abajo. Sacudí la cabeza y me reprendí mentalmente. Llevaba toda la vida asistiendo a este tipo fiestas, ese era mi sitio natural, para lo que había nacido. Enderecé mi espalda para caminar con el porte que mi apellido exigía, llené mis pulmones hasta el máximo de su capacidad y salí conteniendo el aire, que escapó de golpe al ver a un maravilloso Edward ante mí, ataviado con un reluciente smoking. Había domado su pelo algo más de lo normal, o quizá sería más correcto decir que lo había intentado, porque seguía siendo caótico y sexy. Su infame sonrisa le iluminaba el rostro, haciendo que sus ojos parecieran más verdes que nunca. Y por esta noche él era mío.

**Edward PoV**

Ya era entrada la madrugada del martes por la noche cuando llamaron a la puerta.

"Edward, ¿puedo hablar contigo? Será sólo un segundo." Preguntó Ángela asomando la cabeza en mi estudio.

"Claro, pasa." Respondí no muy seguro.

"Se trata de la fiesta anual de tu empresa... verás... yo..." Retorcía sus manos inquieta y no conseguía decir lo que quería, así que decidí terminar por ella.

"Este año tampoco vendrás. No estás a gusto en ese ambiente, lo comprendo."

Quizá el año pasado me sentí un poco decepcionado cuando, otra vez, rechazó mi invitación. Pero ahora era diferente. La única persona que me gustaría que estuviese a mi lado era Bella. En ese momento me aseguré a mí mismo que el año próximo ella acudiría a esa fiesta y, tal vez, lo haría como mi esposa; o como mínimo esperaba que fuese mi prometida. Creo que sin querer una sonrisa tonta apareció en mi cara, pero si Ángela se dio cuenta, no dijo nada.

"En realidad... yo había pensado que..." ¡Oh Dios! Estaba a punto del infarto. ¿Iba a venir? No podía ser. "para que no fueras sólo..." Ya hacía un buen rato que yo había dejado de respirar como si estuviese esperando que una guillotina cayese sobre mi cuello. "Pues que le he pedido a mi prima que vaya contigo. Ya está. Ya lo he dicho." La última parte la dijo tan deprisa que me costó cogerlo todo. "¿Estás enfadado?"

Tardé unos segundos en responder, mientras mi cerebro registraba una información totalmente inesperada. Me aclaré la garganta e intenté por todos los medios que la alegría que me desbordaba no se filtrase en mi voz. Esto era un sueño echo realidad.

"¿Por qué iba a estar molesto? Por mí está bien." Dije en tono neutral volviendo la vista a mis papeles poniendo cara de concentración.

En cuanto Ángela salió por la puerta tiré todos los papeles sobre la mesa y comencé a caminar de un lado de otro de la habitación pasándome las manos por el pelo y sonriendo como un poseso.

"Bella vendrá conmigo... ¡vendrá!" Murmuraba para mí.

La gala sería al día siguiente por la noche y yo tendría que pasar el día en la oficina trabajando en mi caso, así que cogí un boli y un papel decidido a dejarle una nota a Bella. Tendría que ser en un sitio que sólo ella viera. Miré alrededor de su habitación buscando una ubicación, hasta que vi su brazo cubriéndole el rostro. Dormía tan profundamente que ni se enteró cuando escribí en la cara interior de su antebrazo, tan sólo gimió y se retorció un poco.

"_Te recojo mañana a las 8. Te amo." _

Me hubiera gustado escribirle que estaba feliz de que me acompañase, pero su brazo era tan pequeño...

Me pasé la mañana trabajando, tras una comida de negocios decidí que había trabajado suficiente por hoy, después de todo eran las cinco y media y todavía tenía que ducharme y afeitarme. Pasé por la tintorería a recoger el smoking y fui al apartamento. Me sorprendió que Ángela estuviera allí y sin embargo Bella no. ¿Habría cambiado de opinión? Me metí en la ducha y abrí el agua, tratando de autoconvencerme de que debía desterrar mis inseguridades o Bella terminaría alejándose de mí de verdad. Ella había demostrado que me amaba. No había por qué dudar.

Estaba colocándome la pajarita cuando Ángela entró en la habitación a darse una ducha. Estuve tentado de preguntarle qué tal me sentaba el traje, pero me pareció cruel dado que en realidad me estaba arreglando para agradar a otra mujer. Salí al salón a terminar de colocarme los gemelos para darle intimidad a mi prometida, por decirlo de alguna manera. Ella había dejado de insinuarse hacía semanas y ya ninguno de los dos se desnudaba frente al otro. No sé cuándo había ocurrido ese cambio, pero francamente lo agradecía.

Paseé nervioso de un lado a otro. Lo que siempre me pareció una tediosa obligación de repente se había convertido en algo que me producía una intensa satisfacción. Caminar con Bella de mi brazo y que todo el mundo supiera que ella era mía. Sólo mía.

Oí el chasquido de la puerta y mi corazón adquirió un ritmo descontrolado. Tenía la certeza de que aunque mi preciosa acompañante fuese en vaqueros sería la sensación de la fiesta. Pero no fue eso lo que apareció tras la puerta. Para nada. Era una Bella sensual y sexy y ¡Dios! con unos tacones increíbles. Un sentimiento de orgullo se extendió por mi pecho acompañando de una enorme sonrisa. Esa mujer que caminaba hacia mí como un ángel sería completamente mía muy pronto.

Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro que contrastaba con su cremosa piel y marcaba todas y cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo, los tacones hacían sus piernas interminables y su pelo formado en perfectas ondas caía a lo largo de sus hombros y espalda. Pero no era solo eso, la cosa no terminaba ahí. Bella caminaba con una soltura natural, como si hubiese nacido para ello, como si hubiera pasado toda su vida acudiendo a eventos sociales de este tipo, llevando vestidos de fiesta y caminado con zapatos imposibles.

Y entonces ocurrió. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos obtuve lo que tantas veces le había visto compartir con Jacob Black y que tanto había envidiado y codiciado: una mirada cómplice de Bella.

"¡Qué guapa estás!" Exclamó Ángela desde la puerta de la habitación. "Bueno, os dejo para que os vayáis, Edward odia llegar tarde." Completó abrazando a su prima.

En el ascensor ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra, pero sí hubo más de esas miradas que me robaban el aliento. Una vez en el garaje abrí la puerta del coche para Bella, pero la retuve antes de que se acomodara en su asiento.

"Estás hermosa." Susurré contra sus labios. Quise añadir algo más, en realidad muchas cosas más, pero el impulso de besar esos labios tan carnosos fue más fuerte que yo.

Riendo suavemente entró en el coche y yo la imité.

"Quizá sería mejor que no fuésemos a esa fiesta. No sé si podré quitarte las manos de encima." Aseguré pensativo.

"Claro que iremos, señor Cullen. De lo contrario perderás tu trabajo y entonces no tendremos dónde vivir. Por mucho que te quiera no me atrae la idea de vivir debajo de un puente." Respondió sonriente.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Bella de tan buen humor, y además había dicho que me quería.

"¿Estás tratando de decirme que no me querrías si no fuera un prestigioso abogado?" Le reclamé haciéndome el ofendido.

"No, pero podríamos ser amigos."

En ese momento ambos nos echamos a reír pero después de haberle entregado las llaves al aparcacoches y mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada del lujoso salón de fiestas, Bella se paró de golpe. Me miró a los ojos y susurró.

"Me enamoraría de ti aunque fueras un extraterreste de la galaxia más lejana." Me dio un beso que los labios que a penas fue un roce pero que hizo que me excitase como nunca.

Tiró de mí levemente y llevándola sujeta de mi brazo caminé sintiéndome el hombre más afortunado sobre la faz de la Tierra y probablemente también del espacio exterior.

Cuando entramos en la fiesta me di cuenta de que la noche no iba a ser como esperaba. Todos y cada uno de los hombres miraban a Bella de una forma que estaba reservada sólo para mí. Y ni si quiera yo me había permitido ese lujo, aún. Solté su brazo del mío y tomé su cintura para que todos los presentes supieran que la bella mujer que me acompañaba era intocable. Bella me regaló una cálida sonrisa y se apretó un poco más contra mi costado.

Tras saludar a un par de personas, nos dirigimos a la mesa que teníamos asignada. _Con el señor Newton, ¡genial!_ Para mi mala suerte nos había tocado con Michael Newton y su joven y rubísima esposa. Él era uno de los socios más antiguos del bufete: terriblemente maleducado y asquerosamente déspota. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en Bella se iluminaron como los de un niño ante sus regalos de Navidad. Esta no iba a ser una noche agradable.

**Bella PoV**

Llegamos a la mesa que teníamos asignada y lo primero que percibí fue la mirada del señor que ya estaba acomodado junto con una mujer mucho más joven que él. Su rostro me resultaba extrañamente familiar, pero no por ser un empresario reconocido ni nada por el el estilo. Lo dejé correr ya que Seth me había asegurado que no había ningún peligro de ser reconocida.

"Buenas noches, Edward. Tienes una acompañante muy hermosa, sin duda serás la envidia del bufete." Sonrió de una forma que me revolvió el estómago. "Puedes llamarme Mike, querida." Añadió mientras me recorría de arriba abajo.

Sin embargo la peor parte no fue que aquel hombre tan repulsivo hubiera fijado su atención en mí, si no que su horrible esposa se estaba comiendo con los ojos a Edward. _Esta noche será muy, muy larga._

En un momento en que el señor se distrajo saludando a un hombre que se había acercado a la mesa, Edward me explico discretamente que era uno de sus jefes. La conversación no estaba siendo especialmente amena, las miradas de _Mike_ me hacían sentir incómoda y para colmo su esposa no hacía más que tirarle indirectas a Edward; así que cuando oí su voz en mi espalda fue un verdadero alivio.

"Buenas noches caballeros, señoras." Me di la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver cómo Seth me hacía una pequeña reverencia. "Señorita." Se detuvo unos segundos más de lo recomendable mirándome a los ojos. Se suponía que no nos conocíamos, pero era divertido. "Creo que este es mi lugar." Dijo señalando la silla vacía a mi lado. "Y me parece que es mi noche de suerte." Me sonrió de forma pícara y yo le devolví el gesto.

"Disculpe, caballero, pero esto es una fiesta privada y su cara no me suena de que trabaje en mi bufete. Si no se va, mandaré llamar a seguridad." Dijo _Mike_ de forma prepotente.

A cambio Seth se echó a reír suavemente pero deteniendo sus intenciones de sentarse. Colocó una mano en el respaldo de la silla mientras mantenía la otra en el bolsillo de su pantalón. El tal _Mike_ tenía el ceño profundamente fruncido.

"Está usted bien informado, no trabajo en su bufete." Ahora su sonrisa era arrogante, sabía lo que seguía ahora, cuando él decía quién era y el idiota y su mujer, que parecían tan satisfechos, se atragantaban con sus palabras. Me enderecé apoyándome en el respaldo preparada para ver cómo Seth les pateaba el culo. "Sin embargo, señor, he de añadir que no es usted un buen anfitrión al no saber cuáles son sus invitados de fuera de la empresa. Ya sabe, clientes potenciales." _Mike_, empezó a perder color, aunque su mujer parecía no enterarse de nada. "Mi nombre es Seth Clearwater." Hizo una pausa para que la gente que estaba en la mesa se fuese asociando su nombre al mío. "Soy el _consigliere_ de Patrizia Bataglia. Quizá haya oído hablar del Grupo Bataglia."

_Mike _definitivamente palideció y se atragantó con su propia saliva, como yo había predicho. Miré a Seth divertida y él me guiñó un ojo. Me pareció que Edward murmuraba algo pero no puse atención.

"Debe disculparme, señor Clearwater... es usted tan joven que... bueno, no pensé..."

"Sí, es obvio que no pensó mucho..." Cortó Seth, sentándose finalmente. "Es un placer sentarme a su lado esta noche, señorita..."

"Ella es Isabella Swan y yo soy Edward Cullen."

Se me adelantó Edward pero yo apostillé con una enorme sonrisa:

"Llámame Bella."

"Es un placer conoceros, soy Seth."

A lo largo de la noche _Mike _(que por cierto, era una forma muy grosera de presentarse sin tan si quiera decir su apellido) intentó acaparar la atención de Seth para lavar su imagen y sin embargo estaba haciendo todo lo contrario, embarrarse más.

"Señor Clearwater, ¿dice entonces que el señor Bataglia está buscando nuevos socios? Porque verá he escuchado ciertos rumores..." Dejó la frase sin terminar.

Sentí cómo se me encogía el corazón ante la mención de mis padres y también la mano de Seth apretando la mía por debajo de la mesa. Me dio una discreta sonrisa, haciéndome saber que iba a poner en su lugar a ese hombre.

"Los rumores son eso, rumores. Si yo me hubiese fiado de lo que se comenta de usted, le aseguro que no estaría aquí sentado." Su interlocutor iba a replicar pero Seth no se lo permitió. "En cuanto al señor Bataglia, es mi padre quien trabaja para él, no yo. Le repito, por si antes no le quedó claro, que yo soy el asesor de Patrizia Bataglia."

"Creí que aún era menor de edad." Replicó Mike contrariado.

"Y lo es." Seth se reclinó en la sillla con una sonrisa altanera.

Esa era la parte que más le había costado a Seth. Él era un chico sencillo e incluso tímido, pero sobre todo humilde. Para él había supuesto un enorme esfuerzo aprender a comportarse de esa forma tan soberbia, pero era necesario para marcar las distancias pero, como en este caso, siempre ayudaba que tu interlocutor fuese un completo idiota.

A medida que fu avanzando la noche la mujer de Mike y él mismo se hacían más descarados en sus insinuaciones a Edward y a mí respectivamente. Yo me centraba en mi conversación con mi imponente acompañante, no quería perderme ni un detalle, ni un segundo de esta hermosa noche. Por otro lado, Seth y yo nos divertimos mucho fingiendo ser desconocidos.

Cuando la cena por fin terminó y la gente empezó a levantarse a bailar y mezclarse con otros invitados, alguien llamó a Edward y éste tuvo que abandonar la mesa unos minutos.

"Discúlpame, amor. No tardo nada." Besó la punta de mi nariz y se levantó mientras yo sonreía.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Susurró Seth en mi oído.

"Nada." Respondí mientras me encogía de hombros tratando de quitarle importancia.

Suspiró pero no dijo nada más a cerca del tema.

"Este bufete tiene mucha fama, pero desde luego yo no pondría ningún negocio en sus manos mientras este tipo de encuentre al frente." Dijo haciendo un leve movimiento de cabeza hacia Mike.

"Estamos completamente de acuerdo. Ese hombre es una vergüenza andante. Jamás permitiría que me representara." Resoplé.

"¿Dónde está tu acompañante, querida? ¿Ya te ha dejado tirada?" Rió la rubia de bote aunque más bien pareció que estaba arañando una pizarra. "Era de esperar, es demasiado hombre para tan poca cosa..."

Mientras ella soltaba su veneno Mike hablaba distraído con otro tipo que se había acercado hasta él. Bufé bajito pero no dije nada, me limité a retomar mi conversación con Seth. No había pasado más de un par de minutos cuando nos interrumpieron de nuevo.

"¿El joven Cullen te ha dejado sola? Qué casualidad, a mí también... Quizá podríamos ir a tomar el aire juntos..."

El tal Mike era un sinvergüenza de primera. No le importaba que Seth y el resto de los presentes escucharan la proposición que acababa de hacerme. Levanté la vista y divisé a Edward entre la gente y una inconfundiblemente rubia cabellera dirigiéndose hacia él.

Me puse en pie tirando mi servilleta encima de la mesa con un ataque de ira que a estas alturas era incontrolable.

"Dicen que los nueves se casan con los nueves, los cincos con los cincos... está claro que su mujer y usted hacen una pareja perfecta, los dos están igual de faltos de moral, educación y clase."

Me di media vuelta y me planteé buscar a mi acompañante, pero decidí que debía calmarme primero, antes de cometer una locura. Fui a la barra y me senté en un taburete. Acababa de perder los estribos, no debía haber contestado de aquel modo. _¡Mierda!_

"Un Long Island." Pedí al camarero cuando se acercó.

Me examinó durante unos momentos, supongo que tratando de adivinar si tenía edad suficiente para beber, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros y comenzó a preparar el cóctel.

"Una chica tan guapa no debería beber sola." Dijo mientras mezclaba bebidas.

"Que sean dos entonces." Ordenó Seth apoyándose en la barra a mi lado. "Ahora entiendo a qué se refería mi padre cuando me advirtió que tenías problemas a la hora de controlar tu carácter..." Rió suavemente.

"Lo siento, sé que no debí reaccionar así, pero llevaban toda la noche provocándome."

"Lo sé, está bien."

"No, no está bien... esto es un desastre..." Murmuré para mí y bebí la mitad del vaso de un sólo trago.

"Simplemente no puedes evitar ser quien eres." Respondió mi acompañante dando el primer trago a su bebida. Tosió disimuladamente y añadió mirando al vaso y luego a mí: "¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo puedes beber esto?"

"Es fuerte, ¿eh? Tendrías que probar el tequila de Jake... es peor que la lejía..." Sonreí y terminé mi cóctel. "Otro, por favor." Pedí levantando mi vaso hacia el barman.

Cuando llegué al tercero ya empezaba a sentirme mareada aunque todavía era plenamente consciente de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. Seth y yo seguíamos en la barra, charlando. Había visto a Edward hablando con aquella horrible rubia, la mujer de Mike; hacía rato que no sabía dónde estaba, pero tampoco me importó, estaba demasiado enfadada.

**Edward PoV**

"¿Quién es ella?" Inquirió Eric una vez nos hubimos alejado lo suficiente de la mesa en la que me encontraba.

No respondí, tan sólo sonreí tras la copa de champán que acababa de coger de la bandeja del camarero que pasó por mi lado.

"Dios, es... es... ¡increíble!"

"Eric..." Le llamé en tono de advertencia. Sabía que Bella era lo que todo hombre buscaba, pero era mía. Eric tendría que recordarlo.

Mi compañero levantó las manos en signo de rendición.

"Relájate, Edward. No puedes pretender meterla en una jaula de cristal... Es normal que los hombres la miren."

Un rugido salió de mi pecho de forma incontrolable.

"Como ese que la sigue hacia la barra." Continuó Eric haciendo un gesto con la barbilla.

Seguí la dirección que había indicado y vi a Bella caminando entre la gente y al hombre que se había sentado a su lado durante la cena tras ella. Parecía enfadada. Si ese tipo le había hecho algo... lo pagaría.

"Discúlpame Eric." Dije entregándole la copa de champán y dirigiéndome hacia la barra, donde Bella se había sentado.

De pronto la mujer de Michael Newton se atravesó en mi camino como salida de la nada.

"Hola." Susurró acariciando las solapas de mi smoking. "Te veo muy solo... tal vez pueda hacerte compañía..."

"Discúlpeme, señora Newton, pero tengo un poco de prisa."

Forcé una sonrisa y quise esquivarla pero puso una mano en mi pecho para frenarme.

"Creo que no me has entendido, querido. Te propongo buscar un lugar más privado para continuar la fiesta..."

Bella y Seth, o al menos creo que ese era su nombre, se reían. Parecían divertirse.

"La que no me ha entendido ha sido usted, señora. Pretendía no ser descortés, pero ya que no me deja otra salida... La única mujer con la que seguiría la fiesta en privado es con la que me acompaña esta noche, así que si me disculpa, no tengo más tiempo que perder."

Aparté su mano de mi pecho lo más caballerosamente que pude y continué mi camino. Dos clientes más me pararon en el camino, aunque no supe muy bien lo que me dijeron ya que toda mi atención se centraba en una hermosa joven que flirteaba con un idiota apoyada en la barra.

"¡Eso no es cierto!" Reía Bella exageradamente ofendida mientras Seth se carcajeaba.

"¡Oh sí, sí que lo es!" Respondió divertido.

Ella le dio un amistoso golpe en el brazo y bebió de su vaso, que desde luego no era un refresco. Noté cómo mi sangre llegaba a su punto de ebullición.

"Al fin te encuentro..." Dije cuando estaba a un metro de Bella.

Me miró furiosa.

"Sí, parece que estabas muy ocupado con una rubia, así que no quise molestarte." Apartó la vista de mí y la dirigió a su acompañante. "Por suerte Seth no me ha dejado sola." Acompañó la frase con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Levantó el vaso hacia Seth y este imitó su gesto, ambos bebieron mirándose a los ojos. _¿Qué diablos ocurre con este tipo? ¡Maldito sea!_

Tomé a Bella del brazo con toda la sutileza que mi enfado me permitía y la atraje hacia mí.

"¿Puedo saber qué bebes?" Susurré en su oído.

Miró su vaso de soslayo.

"Coca-cola." Sentenció.

Enarqué una ceja y ella arqueó otra en respuesta.

"Nos vamos." Mi voz salió dura, áspera.

"Yo me quedo. Me estoy divirtiendo. Tú puedes marcharte, seguro que a Seth no le importa llevarme a casa después."

El interpelado hizo un gesto indicando que estaba de acuerdo. Eso hizo que me saliera de mis casillas definitivamente.

"Viniste conmigo y te vas conmigo." Aseveré.

"No eres mi padre. Puedo hacer lo que quiera."

"¿Seguro? Yo creo que no."

"Puedo llamar a Ángela y pedirle permiso si así te quedas más tranquilo..." Su mirada ahora era desafiante y su aliento me confirmó que había estado bebiendo alcohol. Y no algo suave, precisamente.

"Bella... quizá ya sea hora de retirarnos." Murmuró Seth.

Añadió algo, pero lo hizo tan bajito que no lo pude comprender. Bella asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida sin decir nada ni esperarme. Miré a Seth con el ceño fruncido, intentando adivinar en su expresión qué podía haberle dicho, sin embargo él sonreía divertido a la espalda de Bella.

"Será mejor que la sigas si no quieres que se vaya sin ti." Dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

Aunque apuré el paso a penas alcancé a Bella cuando ella llegaba a la salida. Ella ni si quiera me miró mientras esperábamos a que trajeran mi coche. Yo quería disculparme por mi comportamiento y sobre todo por haberla dejado sola entre absolutos desconocidos, pero no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

Finalmente fue Bella quien habló primero cuando ya nos encontrábamos cerca del apartamento.

"Está claro que esta no ha sido la noche que yo tenía en mente..." Murmuró tan bajo que no estuve seguro de si quería que yo lo escuchase. Las siguientes palabras las pronunció de forma alta y clara: "Discúlpame, Edward. No debí hablarte así, ha sido muy descortés por mi parte. Es sólo que... bueno, a veces tengo problemas con mi genio."

Volvió a mirar por la ventanilla.

"No debí dejarte tanto tiempo sola. Perdóname, por favor."

Tomé su mano y no la apartó, pero tampoco me miró.

"Buenos días, Edward." Saludó Ángela mientras me pasaba una taza de café.

"¿Qué hora es?" Inquirí desorientado.

"Más de las doce." Respondió con una pequeña risilla. Ella sabía que yo nunca dormía hasta tan tarde.

"¿Por qué no me has despertado?" Protesté mientras me rascaba la cabeza.

Ángela se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer fuera y después me acompañas a comprar los regalos que me faltan?" Propuso animada.

"No me parece bien que dejemos a Bella comiendo sola." Intenté excusarme. Lo que no me esperaba era la respuesta que iba a recibir.

"Bella ya se ha marchado, tenía una cita para comer." Me informó Ángela con mirada pícara.

"¿Jacob?" Casi gruñí sin poder evitarlo.

"¡No!" Negó entusiasta. "Creo que mencionó a un tal Seth, no estoy segura."

"¿Seth Clearwater?"

"Sí, puede ser. Se marchó hace unos minutos, dijo que estaría ocupada toda la tarde y que se pasaría por casa de tus padres después de cenar."

"¿Cómo que después de cenar? ¡Es Nochebuena!" Bramé incrédulo. Bella tenía que cenar con nosotros, su familia.

Ángela suspiró con paciencia, como si le explicase a un niño lo mismo por enésima vez.

"Edward... A mí también me gustaría que Bella cenase con nosotros, pero los Black es lo más parecido que tiene a su familia."

"Pero..."

"Basta, por favor. No quiero volver a tener la misma discusión una vez más. Es mi prima y yo estoy de acuerdo, así que no hay más que hablar."

Apreté la mandíbula y Ángela salió de la habitación. No entendía cómo las cosas se me habían salido tanto de control. Ayer cuándo íbamos a la cena todo parecía ser maravilloso y ahora... se desmoronaba irremediablemente ante mis ojos.

**Bella PoV**

Una vez fuera de aquella fiesta y calmado mi ataque de ira lo vi claro. Seth era mi pasaporte para alejarme de Edward. Le haría ver que tenía una relación con él y cuando Edward me rechazase me marcharía a estudiar a Europa, retomando el plan inicial.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano para pedirle a Ángela permiso para cenar en casa de los Black y aproveché para dejar caer el nombre de Seth, lanzando el anzuelo para que Edward picase cuando mi prima se lo mencionase.

Jake tenía dos hermanas gemelas que eran algo más de un año mayores que yo. Rachel se había ido a estudiar a la universidad con una de las becas Bataglia y Rebecca vivía en Hawai ya casada, lo que había supuesto un gran shock para todos. Ambas habían dicho que no podrían volver a casa por Navidad por falta de dinero y Billy, con su pequeña pensión, no podía hacer nada por ayudarlas; así que nuestro regalo, el de Jake y mío, iba a consistir en reunir a su familia en Nochebuena.

Mi prima me dio permiso para poder cenar con ellos a condición de pasarme por la casa de los Cullen a la hora del postre y yo salí disparada a darle la buena noticia a Jacob. Me marché del apartamento antes de que Edward se despertase. No tenía muchas ganas de verlo, ya que corría el peligro de que mi decisión de alejarme de él flaquease una vez más. Era lo correcto. Estaba decidido. Llevaría mi decisión hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

Por la tarde iba caminando con Jake de la mano en busca de unos regalos de última hora cuando tropezamos con Mike Newton.

"¿Bella?" Aunque no supe por qué, su voz sonaba atónita.

"Hola Mike." Respondí sin querer profundizar más en la conversación.

Masculló algo que me resultó ininteligible pero parecía una sarta de blasfemias.

"¿Es por esto que rechazas mis invitaciones constantemente? ¿Por un mugroso y sucio indio?" Su voz sonaba áspera, empapada de un profundo desprecio.

Me giré en su dirección y sentí cómo mis ojos llameaban.

"Bella..." Me advirtió Jake.

Pero yo ya no oía nada. El mundo había desparecido de mi campo de visión y ahora sólo podía enfocar la cara de odio de Mike.

"Te mataré..." Murmuré mientras mi puño bien cerrado se alzaba cogiendo impulso para estamparse contra su nariz.

No hubo un segundo golpe, ya que un enorme brazo se enroscó en mi cintura y me levantó por los aires al tiempo que yo pataleaba intentando desasirme.

"Te juro que pagarás por lo que acabas de hacer." Bramó Mike mientras intentaba taponar la sangre que salía a borbotones de su nariz rota.

Me eché a reír mientras continuaba intentando liberarme de la presa que me alejaba con paso apresurado de mi enemigo.

"¡Suéltame, Jake! ¡Voy a darle una lección a ese maldito mocoso!"

"Déjalo, ya has hecho bastante por hoy." Replicó Jacob con tono de desaprobación.

Jake me metió en el coche, que estaba aparcado no muy lejos de la zona del incidente. Cuando empezó a enfriarse el puño comenzó a dolerme y no pude reprimir un gemido de dolor ante la fuerte punzada que sentí en los nudillos.

"Déjame ver." Susurró Jake tomándome la mano con suma delicadeza. "Se está hinchando, será mejor que alguien te eche un vistazo. Puede que esté roto." Parecía preocupado, como un padre que ve cómo ha fracasado a la hora de educar a su hijo.

Por suerte Ángela estaba en el apartamento.

"Siéntate en la cocina, yo voy a por el botiquín." Ordenó tras el estupor inicial al ver mi maltrecha mano.

Me revisó entre quejidos por mi parte y risillas de Jacob.

"Tienes una pequeña fractura, pero nada serio. Ni si quiera será necesario enyesar, con que lleves una venda durante unos días bastará." Asentí. "Ahora, " continuó alternando una mirada seria enmarcada por un ceño fruncido entre Jake y yo. "vais a explicarme cómo ha ocurrido esto."

"Verás, ha sido culpa mía... yo..." Comenzó Jake.

"¡Ese cerdo no tenía derecho a insultarte!" Exploté. "Alguien tenía que darle su merecido..." Apostillé entre dientes.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y se cerró con un gran estruendo.

"¡Bella!" Gritó Edward desde la entrada. "¡Qué demonios has hecho!"

Jamás había oído la voz de Edward tan alta. Era realmente aterradora. Me encogí levemente y Jake se situó delante de mí en ademán defensivo.

"¿Qué... qué ocurre... Edward?" Se atrevió a cuestionar Ángela tartamudeando y visiblemente nerviosa cuando Edward apareció en la cocina.

"Que tu prima le ha roto la nariz al hijo de mi jefe." Edward debió de ver cómo mis ojos se agrandaban por la sorpresa a pesar de que intenté esconderme tras la espalda de Jake, porque continuó con la aclaración. "Sí, Bella, Mike Newton es hijo de Michael Newton, el hombre con el que cenamos anoche."

"¿Con el que qué?" Murmuró Jacob dando un paso al frente.

Agarré su brazo y di un pequeño apretón como seña para que se callase. Yo asumiría ese asunto más tarde; ahora no era el momento.

"Yo... no lo sabía... lo siento." Musité.

"¿Lo sientes? ¿Eso es todo? ¡Me han despedido, maldita sea, Bella!" Su voz sonaba frustrada, al borde de la desesperación. "Ahora, cuando tenía entre manos el caso más importante de mi carrera..."

Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos. Ángela abrió la boca para aplacar a Edward, pero su ira era tal que la volvió a cerrar sin decir nada.

"Quiero que te disculpes con él." Aseveró Edward.

"No tengo nada por lo que disculparme. Recibió lo que merecía." Sentencié en contrapartida con la misma intensidad a la vez que me ponía en pie.

"¡Oh, sí! ¡Claro que lo harás!"

"Antes muerta." Respondí con los dientes apretados.

"Bella, me gustaría hablar a solas, ¿puedes acompañarme a mi estudio?" Pidió Edward tras unos segundos de silencio, tratando de parecer más calmado.

Vi cómo Jacob iba a negarse cuando di un paso al frente y me agarró del brazo. Me miró intensamente y yo asentí una sola vez. Afirmando que podía dejarme sola con Edward y que más tarde le daría cuentas de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Me esperaba una buena reprimenda por parte de Jake, pero ese era un mal menor en comparación con los problemas que había ocasionado.

Caminé un paso por delante de Edward hasta el interior del despacho, donde me situé en medio de la habitación.

"Bella..." Comenzó a hablar, pero le interrumpí.

Su tono era duro y me sentía lo suficientemente culpable como para no poder resistir reproches.

"Lo arreglaré."

"Vas a disculparte." No era un pregunta, sino una afirmación; con un atisbo de sonrisa de suficiencia bailando en sus hermosos labios.

"Ya te he dicho que no." Murmuré tensa.

Se echó a reír en respuesta. Una risa nerviosa. Levantó un dedo hacia mí, pero lo atajé antes de que dijera algo que me sacara de mis casillas definitivamente.

"He dicho que lo voy a solucionar y eso es lo que haré." Dije con la mandíbula tan apretada que me rechinaron los dientes.

"¿Y cómo vas a conseguir eso?" Inquirió a un par de centímetros de mi rostro.

"No es asunto tuyo." Giré la cara y avancé hacia la puerta. "Dame dos días y tendrás tu carrera de vuelta." Casi gruñí sobre mi hombro antes de salir de la habitación.

Jake me esperaba junto a la puerta, así que me dirigí directamente a la salida del apartamento. Durante el trayecto a casa de los Black di las explicaciones pertinentes a cerca de la noche del día anterior. Mi amigo no quedó muy conforme y se enfadó porque se lo hubiera ocultado, aunque se quedó más tranquilo al saber que Seth había estado presente.

Recogimos a Billy para ir a Port Angeles, ya que la casa de los Black era demasiado pequeña para todos. Allí me encargué de quedarme a solas con Seth.

"¿Bella? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" Respondió quizá un poco sorprendido.

"Siento decirte que tendrás que trabajar en Navidad."

"¡Oh!" Rió brevemente y continuó: "Debe de ser por eso que es sueldo era tan bueno... ¡Ya decía yo que no podía ser sólo suerte!"

Acompañé su risa.

"Necesito que mañana a primera hora compres una empresa en Forks o los alrededores. No me importa de qué se trate, ni si es rentable o no, pero es imprescindible que contrates al bufete de Edward para el papeleo y que insistas en sea él, personalmente, quien tramite la compra. Únicamente Edward."

"Bella..."

"Sin preguntas, Seth. Sólo haz lo que te digo."

"Está bien." Respondió secamente.

"¡Ah! También quiero que les hagas saber que sólo trabajamos con socios del bufete, nada de simples abogados." Añadí esa condición sobre la marcha, pero me pareció una buena retribución por todo el daño que le había causado y el que estaba por venir.

"Ya entiendo por dónde vas..."

"No es lo que piensas, no se trata de conseguirle un simple ascenso... esta tarde metí la pata con algo y tengo que arreglarlo."

"¿Sabes que puede ser arriesgado?" Advirtió.

"Haz lo que te pido."

"Mañana antes de mediodía estará todo listo."

"Muchas gracias, Seth."

Volvimos con el resto justo a tiempo para empezar a cenar. Estaba todo el mundo: los Black, los Clearwater, Martha y Alfred acompañados de sus hijos y por supuesto Demetri. Sólo faltaban mis padres y mi hermano, pero procuré no pensar mucho en eso y disfrutar de lo que sí tenía.

Leah, Seth, Jake y yo nos reíamos animadamente cuando su teléfono sonó. Se alejó un poco para responder y cuando volvió parecía serio.

"¿Ocurré algo?" Pregunté curiosa.

"Era Ángela, dice que te ha estado llamando."

"Sí, he dejado el móvil en el coche."

Edward me había telefoneado varias veces después de que me marchase del apartamento, así que, en lugar de apagarlo, lo dejé por ahí, abandonado.

"Quiere que vayamos ya a casa de los Cullen, nos están esperando."

Bufé pero me levanté del sofá y me despedí de todo el mundo. El tiempo que tardamos en llegar a la casa de los padres de Edward transcurrió en silencio, pero no de esos incómodo, sino más bien triste por haber tenido que marcharnos de nuestra fiesta de Navidad.

Cuando llegamos todo el mundo nos saludó, en especial Alice, por supuesto. Después del postre abrimos los regalos. Los diseños de Romeo les quedaron perfectos a Alice y Rosalie, aunque la segunda lo agradeció de forma seca, por compromiso.

"¡Wow, Bella! ¡Esta ropa es genial!" Gritó mi pequeña amiga extendiendo sus vestidos. "¡Has debido de gastarte una fortuna!"

"En realidad no, Alice, lo siento. Lo he comprado en una tienda de nuevos diseñadores..." Jake contuvo una risilla y yo le di un codazo.

A Esme y Calisle también les encantó su cuadro.

"No es un pintor reconocido todavía, pero es un joven artista con mucho talento. Confío en que se revalorice en breve."

"Es precioso, cariño. El valor que me interesa no es el monetario." Respondió Esme emocionada abrazándome fuertemente.

"Muchas gracias." Completó Carlisle.

Para Ángela habíamos comprado la primera edición de un libro médico, del que yo no comprendía nada; pero Jake aseguró que se volvería loca cuando lo viera. Lo cierto es que así fue, había que darle crédito al chico. A Edward también le regalé una edición de lujo de la Constitución, pero procuré mantenerme lo más alejada de él posible.

Al día siguiente por la tarde Seth me llamó para decirme que había encontrado una pequeña constructora a las afueras de Forks que parecía medianamente rentable.

"Lo que sea, Seth. Lo que tú creas conveniente estará bien; yo sólo quiero solucionar el problema."

"Entonces voy a llamar ahora mismo a Mike Newton y a otro de los socios del bufete para explicarles que quiero que Edward haga los trámites y que además debe de convertirse en socio para que accedas a contratar sus servicios."

"Muchas gracias, Seth."

Tres horas después llegué al apartamento después de pasar la tarde por ahí con Alice, Jasper y Jacob, lo que no me esperaba era encontrar a Edward en el salón paseando de un lado para otro.

"¿Cómo lo has hecho?" Inquirió furioso agarrándome del brazo. "¿Qué demonios has hecho, Bella?" Repitió cuando yo no le respondí.

"No sé de qué me hablas. Y baja la voz, Ángela puede oírte."

"Ángela no está y por supuesto que sabes de qué te hablo."

"De verdad, no sé a qué te refieres. Y si no te importa tengo muchas cosas que hacer." Sacudí el brazo intentando soltarme pero él apretó su agarre.

"¡No insultes mi inteligencia, Bella!" Liberó mi brazo y comenzó a caminar nervioso. "¡Ayer me despiden y hoy, misteriosamente, me llaman para nombrarme socio del bufete!"

"Enhorabuena, Edward. Me alegro mucho por ti."

"Aún no me has respondido... ¿Cómo lo has hecho? No creo que una simple disculpa haya valido un ascenso."

"Yo no he hecho nada, seguramente se han dado cuenta de que habían cometido un error y..."

"Bella..." Me cortó con tono amenazante. "Mi paciencia tiene un límite." Tenía el cuerpo muy tenso y la mandíbula apretada.

"Te dije que lo arreglaría. Y también te dije que no era asunto tuyo cómo lo hiciera, así que déjalo."

"No..." Quiso protestar.

"¡Basta! Ya tienes lo que querías, tu carrera. Eso es todo."

Me di la vuelta y salí por donde había entrado. Oí que gritaba mi nombre, pero no me detuve sino que bajé las escaleras aún más deprisa. Me subí en el coche arrancando bruscamente y conduje sin rumbo hasta que cayó la noche. Sin pensar en nada. Sólo quemando gasolina.

Regresé al apartamento de madrugada, así que entré de la forma más sigilosa posible. Al pasar de puntillas frente al despacho de Edward vi que la puerta estaba entornada y la lámpara de su escritorio encendida. No sé exactamente qué me impulsó a entrar en aquella habitación, pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba dentro. Olía a Edward. Me quedé unos instantes contemplando su refugio. Iba a apagar la lámpara para irme a acostar cuando, como si fuese un imán, una palabra llamó mi atención entre todas las que estaban escritas en los papeles; un nombre:

Vulturi.

* * *

¿Qué tal ha ido? Bueno, Bella va sacando el genio y las dotes de mando... hummm... :D

Además, nos ha salido guerrillera... rompiendo narices por ahí! Bueno, Mike no es Jacob, por mucho que queramos, así que le ha tocado sangrar! :S

Vulturi... Vulturi... Vulturi... :S

**Mel**: Muchas gracias por seguir ahí! Precisamente esa era la idea... ver una cara tierna de Edward, romántica... que quizá nos ayude a entender algo más adelante... :S (Jejeje!) Un besazo enorme! Nos leeremos en el próximo capí, bueno, en este!


	25. Contra todos

Hola de nuevo!

¿Cómo ha ido todo? Hey! Esta vez he tardado, pero no tanto! Teniendo en cuenta que me he ido 10 días de vacaciones al extrajero... creo que he escrito a buen ritmo! :D

Bueno, pasando a temas más interesantes:

He de decir que este capítulo supone un punto de inflexión en la historia, a partir de ahora las cosas serán diferentes. No sé si mejores o peores, pero desde luego diferentes.

Quiero dedicarles este capítulo a dos personas en especial, porque me han dado ciertas ideas para escribirlo. /Danae Allen: Un acercamiento entre Edward y Bella... espero que este te guste. No es nada especial, sin duda los habrá mejores, pero creo que por el mometno es algo./ /Kanna White, ¿querías acción? Pues allá vamos... hoy empezamos y a ver dónde acabamos.../

Además quiero agradeceros a todas los que os tomáis el tiempo de enviarme vuestra opinión! Sois geniales! **Danae Allen, Danika20, Bella-Nympha, Cullen Vigo, miradas-oscuras, stephanie, joli cullen, Kanna White, Paaameeelaaa, Ayla Hale Cullen, sophia18, Roxy, Mel, bea.** Por supuesto también doy las gracias a todos los lectores silenciosos que estáis al otro lado de la pantalla! Muchas gracias!

Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

Capítulo 25: Contra todos.

Me pasé las horas siguientes a mi descubrimiento analizando cada documento en el estudio de Edward. Hice una copia de los archivos de su ordenador que miraría más tarde. Todavía no podía creer mi mala suerte: Edward estaba preparando una acusación contra los Vulturi por diversos delitos entre los que se encontraban tráfico de drogas y asesinato.

Tenían pruebas para encerrar a Aro Vulturi y a sus hermanos, Cayo y Marco; pero no creo que Edward llegase vivo al juicio. ¿Ese era el caso tan importante del que siempre hablaba? _¡Dios! ¿En qué momento se me ocurrió devolverle su trabajo en el bufete? Si lo llego a saber le hubiera conseguido un trabajo de barrendero..._

Me había puesto en riesgo de que cualquier Vulturi me encontrase para devolverle su carrera a Edward, pero eso carecía de importancia ahora que su vida estaba en peligro... Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que Felix apareciera con una pistola en la mano. Sin duda era necesaria la intervención de La Guardia, pero todavía no había llamado a Demetri para reunirme con él y explicarle la situación; quería tener el caso estudiado y saber de qué estaba hablando antes de implicarle.

Esquivé a Edward durante los días siguientes, pasándome mañana, tarde y noche investigando los documentos que había encontrado. El caso era bueno y era probable que Aro y sus hermanos dieran con sus huesos en la cárcel, pero para eso sería necesario que tanto el abogado como los testigos estuviesen con vida en el juicio.

El día antes de Noche Vieja, Edward entró en mi habitación mientras yo estaba sentada en la cama frente al ordenador. Cerré las ventanas de sus documentos. Obviamente no tenía fácil explicación el hecho de que estuviera revisando su trabajo a escondidas.

"Antes de nada: Vengo en son de paz." Anunció desde el umbral de la puerta.

Miré el reloj, eran más de las diez. Llevaba tantas horas embebida en aquellos archivos que ni si quiera sabía qué hora era.

"Es tarde Edward." Respondí cerrando la tapa del ordenador.

Edward emitió un pequeño sonido de disgusto, pero la determinación en sus ojos se hizo más evidente. Avanzó y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

"Ángela tiene turno de noche, no tienes que preocuparte por eso." Su tono tenía algo extraño que no supe identificar. Abrí la boca para replicar pero no me dejó. "Te he echado de menos." Susurró acariciando mi mejilla. "Llevas una semana evitándome. Ya no lo soporto más, Bella."

Cerré los ojos. Tuve que cerrarlos para no ver en los suyos lo que en otra vida me hubiera hecho tan feliz: amor.

"Por favor..." Susurró y yo me sorprendí de lo cerca que sonó su voz.

Abrí los ojos y lo vi a escasos dos centímetros de mí, mirando mi boca. Iba a besarme y, una vez más, yo no iba a hacer nada por impedirlo. Y así fue. Cuando sus labios rozaron los míos el universo volvió a estar completo y a girar a la velocidad adecuada.

Aparté el ordenador con manos torpes y correspondí su beso con toda la pasión y el deseo que había estado reprimiendo a lo largo de esta interminable semana.

Las palabras de Edward se repitieron en mi mente tal y como él las había dicho días atrás, en un tiempo que ahora me parecía muy lejano ante la avalancha de problemas que se me venía encima:

"_He luchado contra esto, pero ya no puedo más. Vamos a hacer el amor, Bella."_

Edward acomodó su espalda en el cabecero de la cama y yo aproveché eso para sentarme a horcajadas sobre él. Si íbamos a hacer el amor como él prometió, bien podía ser hoy. Sus manos subieron por mi espalda bajo mi camiseta y sus labios recorrieron mi cuello.

"¡Oh, Dios! Bella..." Murmuro en mi oído antes de morder mi lóbulo.

Un gemido inevitable salió de mi boca. Edward nos giró quedando encima de mí. La sensación de su peso sobre mi cuerpo me hizo enloquecer. Tanto así que con manos torpes empecé a desatarme el botón de los vaqueros.

"¿Quieres dejar de desnudarte?" Murmuró Edward contra mis labios antes de deslizarlos hasta mi cuello y sujetar mis muñecas por encima de mi cabeza.

"¿Por qué? ¿Quieres hacerlo tú?" Dije jadeando.

"Esta noche, no." Cortó tajante.

"Pero tú dijiste..." Intenté reprochar enfurruñada.

"Sé lo que dije. Pero esta noche, no."

Los ojos empezaron a arderme y giré la cara parpadeando varias veces para disipar las lágrimas traidoras, pero Edward me obligó a mirarlo.

"Quiero que sea algo especial, en el momento adecuado. No creo que sea mucho pedir." Suspiró y me abrazó colocándome sobre su pecho. "Contigo nada es fácil."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Inquirí un poco molesta, frunciendo el ceño e intentando incorporarme. Cosa que Edward se encargó de evitar con brazo de acero.

"Sólo quería darte tu regalo de Navidad." Negó con la cabeza y añadió: "Debí imaginarme que no sería tan sencillo."

Se estiró para alcanzar algo que estaba encima de mi mesilla y que yo no había advertido. Me entregó una caja de diseño moderno que, probablemente, contenía algún tipo de joya.

La cogí con manos temblorosas, dudando si debía aceptarlo o no. Finalmente ganó mi parte menos racional y la abrí. Contenía un maravilloso colgante, una amatista de color violeta rodeada por unas alas talladas en plata.

"Edward... es... es... ¡es precioso!" Dije lanzándome a su cuello.

"Simboliza la fe que tengo en nuestro amor y la promesa de protegerlo con mi vida." Susurró con sus ojos de un verde imposible clavados en los míos.

Después de un beso tan dulce que no quise que acabase jamás, recordé que yo también tenía algo para él. Corrí hasta mi armario ante su expresión de sorpresa por haberme salido tan bruscamente de la comodidad de sus brazos y cogí la caja que me habían envuelto de forma muy elegante en una prestigiosa joyería de Nueva York.

"Toma, es tu regalo de Navidad." Anuncié sonriente.

"Pero... tu ya me habías regalado..."

"No pensarías que sólo te iba dar ese tostón de libro..." Le corté y añadí una mueca de horror fingido a mis palabras.

"A mí me gustó..." Murmuró.

"Ábrelo... este te gustará más."

_O al menos eso espero..._ pensé. _Y por favor Dios... que no conozca la marca, porque si no... A ver cómo le explico yo de dónde he sacado el dinero para comprarlo..._

Cuando deshizo el aparatoso lazo y quitó del envoltorio me dirigió una breve mirada antes de abrir definitivamente la caja, dejando al descubierto un caro y exclusivo reloj. Sus ojos se abrieron perceptiblemente y por un instante creí que estaría calculando su valor, pero afortunadamente reaccionó poco después indicándome que no era así.

"Bella, es increíble. No... no sé que decir... es magnífico."

Cuando le dio la vuelta para ponérselo vio la inscripción.

"_A través de todo. A pesar de todo. Siempre." _Murmuró leyendo las palabras que yo había mandado grabar en la tapa de la esfera.

Era el lema de mi familia. Siempre nos apoyábamos a través de cualquier situación; a pesar de cualquier problema; para siempre. Y más ahora que estaba a punto de enfrentarse a los Vulturi. Hoy más que nunca contaría con mis respaldo, aunque eso significara decirle quién soy y perderle definitivamente.

"¿Qué te parece si preparo algo de cenar?" Dijo sonriendo mientras se ponía su nuevo reloj.

"Me parece correcto." Cogí mi regalo y lo miré más detenidamente. "Edward..." Murmuré mientras él atravesaba el umbral.

"¿Sí?"

"Las iniciales... están... No son las mías."

Edward frunció el ceño.

"Claro que lo son."

"¿B.C.?" Pregunté con rabia tendiéndole el colgante.

Él sonrió ampliamente, tomó su regalo para acercarse a mí y ponérmelo mientras susurraba en mi oído:

"Bella Cullen."

Me quedé sin aire.

"¿Vas a salir con Jacob esta noche?" Preguntó Ángela mientras yo la ayudaba a preparar la comida.

"En realidad no, sus hermanas se marchan en un par de días y prefiere quedarse en casa con ellas. Pero Seth me ha invitado a una fiesta, así que si te parece bien, iré con él."

"En realidad... no le conozco de nada, Bella." Respondió insegura.

"Si te sientes más tranquila, es la fiesta de Fin de Año del bufete de Edward. Le han invitado por haber cerrado un trato importante, o algo así... No entiendo de esas cosas..." Me encogí de hombros.

"¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! ¡Así no estaré tan sola! Ahora que Edward es socio ya no me quedan excusas para librarme de esa gente horrible..." Dijo con una mueca de desagrado.

"¿Irás con Edward?"

"Sí, no parecía muy entusiasmado con ir a la fiesta, pero es un compromiso al que no puede faltar. Ni yo tampoco..." Masculló la última frase, lo cual me hizo reír.

"¡Dios, realmente odias esas fiestas!" Me miró como si no creyese que yo hubiera podido siquiera considerar lo contrario.

"Toda esa gente es una snob."

"No toda."

"¿Quién no?"

"Seth no lo es."

Mi prima se echó a reír.

"¡Ya sé a qué me suena eso! Ahora sí que me interesa conocer a ese chico. ¿Jacob lo aprueba?"

Que mi prima creyese que Seth me gustaba era muy beneficioso, ya que sería ella quien se ocupase de convencer a Edward de que así era.

"Jacob no es mi padre, aunque a veces intente comportarse como tal... La verdad es que no le sale muy bien."

A Ángela le hizo gracia el comentario a pesar de que yo lo decía en serio.

"No es que se comporte como tu padre, es que... es... no sé cómo explicarlo, es muy... protector. Esa es la palabra." Se quedó un segundo pensativa. "Siempre me llama mucho la atención la relación que tenéis, hay tanta confianza... eso no es fácil de conseguir."

"Ni de soportar." Añadí con un bufido. "Los hombres no respetan nada. Quieren controlarlo todo. De todas formas es estupendo contar con alguien así, de un modo incondicional. Además, Jake en un gran tipo, aunque a veces se haga el duro... en realidad es muy diferente."

Ambas nos reímos y seguimos cocinando. Era agradable pasar tiempo así con Ángela, era una persona increíble, que sabía respetar la intimidad. Cualquier otro se hubiera lanzado a hacer preguntas sobre mi pasado o el de Jake, sin embargo mi prima se limitó a dejarlo correr. Era estupenda.

"Por cierto, ¿ya tienes vestido?" Me miró confusa durante un segundo y después un brillo de comprensión relució en sus ojos.

"Sí, ya lo tengo." No parecía muy contenta.

"Alice vendrá a peinarme después, si quieres puedo pedirle que te peine a ti también."

No había habido escapatoria, ese pequeño demonio había insistido hasta el agotamiento para ser ella quien me peinase y maquillase. Había convencido a Alice de que su hermano tenía que ir a la fiesta del bufete y que yo no podía ir con él, ya que era un evento importante y la gente se extrañaría si aparecía de la mano de alguien que no era su prometida. No pareció muy satisfecha, pero lo aceptó. Lo que olvidé mencionarle es que sí iría a la fiesta, aunque de la mano de Seth y no de Edward. Creo que dio por hecho que pasaría el fin de año con Jacob y por eso aceptó tan fácilmente.

Después de que el huracán Alice pasase por el apartamento y nos dejase perfectamente maquilladas y peinadas, con la promesa de que podríamos bailar hasta el amanecer sin que un sólo pelo se moviese de su sitio, cada una se fue a su habitación a vestirse. Estaba intentando encajar todas mis cosas en el minúsculo bolso cuando el timbre del apartamento sonó. Seth había dicho que me esperaría en el coche y que me llamaría en cuanto estuviese aparcado frente a la puerta, así que seguí intentando comprimir el teléfono o las llaves de casa para que me entrase la barra de labios.

"¿Bella?" Me llamó Edward desde el salón. Tras la aparente calma de su voz, yo sabía perfectamente que corría un río de furia.

Miré al techo exasperada. _¿Qué he hecho ahora?_ Suspiré hondo tratando de armarme de paciencia para no mandarlo al demonio. Era probable que Ángela ya le hubiera dicho que iba a salir y que iba a hacerlo con Seth pero, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Realmente pensaba que me iba a quedar comiendo helado de chocolate el día de Fin de Año, mientras él se divertía en una fiesta con su prometida? _¡Antes muerta! _Salí de mi habitación y pregunté con la voz más dulce que pude poner sin rodar los ojos:

"¿Sí, Edward?"

Pero no había terminado la frase cuando me paralicé en medio del pasillo. Edward estaba de pie junto al piano y a su lado, un par de pasos más atrás, estaba Seth. Ambos vestían de smoking, perfectamente afeitados, peinados y perfumados. Aunque Seth estaba guapísimo, para mí, jamás se podría comparar con Edward. Ni él ni nadie. Nunca. Aparté la mirada porque los ojos de Edward me quemaban; estaba realmente enfadado.

"Preguntan por ti." Anunció. Por un segundo temí que estallara y comenzara a dar gritos.

"Bella... estás... deslumbrante." Susurró Seth. El chico sabía ser un seductor cuando quería. "He traído esto para ti." Añadió tendiéndome una caja de joyería.

Cuando la abrí me quedé sin habla. Era un precioso conjunto de gargantilla y pendientes de diamantes. Era de mi madre. Su favorito. Y Seth se había acordado.

"Seth..." Dije sin aliento, al borde de las lágrimas.

Mi contable miró a Edward de soslayo, su espalda tensa y su mandíbula apretada, aunque él no sentía la llamarada de su mirada como yo; y añadió:

"No tienes que quedártelo si no quieres, pero pensé que te gustaría llevarlo esta noche." Terminó con una de sus discretas sonrisas.

No se equivocaba. Había deseado poder llevar el collar y los pendientes que mi padre le regaló a mi madre cuando yo nací, pero hubiera sido demasiado extraño que una niña de diecisiete años apareciera con una joya valorada en varios millones.

"Gracias, Seth." El murmullo ahogado murió en su pecho cuando me arrojé hacia él para abrazarlo. "No sé qué haría sin ti." Dije en su oído para que sólo él lo escuchase.

"¿Puedo hablar un momento a solas con Bella?" La voz grave de Edward interrumpió el momento.

Seth asintió hacia él para después tomar mi mano y besarla suavemente.

"Te esperaré fuera." Dijo antes de salir del apartamento.

"Por supuesto me dirás que Ángela está de acuerdo en que salgas con ese tipo..." Me increpó.

"Sí, así es. Ahora, si me disculpas, me están esperando."

"Es mucho mayor que tú."

Ya tenía una mano apoyada en el picaporte para abrir la puerta, pero su comentario me frenó en seco. Seth y Edward eran más o menos de la misma edad. Un montón de reproches se me vinieron a la mente, pero tan sólo me giré con una ceja alzada.

"Feliz año, Edward. Espero que paséis una bonita velada."

A mitad de camino del hotel en el que tenía lugar la fiesta, Seth decidió hablar.

"Llevo quince minutos esperando. ¿Vas a decirme ya qué pasa?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Respondí sin comprender.

"Estás preocupada, lo sé. Y es grave."

Era imposible ocultarle algo a una persona que había sido educada y cuidadosamente instruida para saber cuál era mi pensamiento con una sola mirada. Suspiré. Pronto tendría que hablar con Demetri para pedirle protección, así que no me vendría mal empezar buscando apoyo en Seth.

"Es Edward. Está preparando un caso contra los Vulturi."

El coche frenó bruscamente en el arcén.

"No sabe quién soy y sospecho que tampoco dónde se está metiendo. Se va a poner en peligro él y a toda su familia, incluida Ángela." Continué.

Un silencio espeso invadió el interior del coche.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Inquirió finalmente.

"Lo único que puedo hacer. Protegerlo." Respondí

"Te estás arriesgando demasiado."

"Lo sé. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa me queda? ¿Permitir que lo maten ante mis ojos sin mover un dedo?"

"Bella, lo de Tiziano no fue tu culpa."

"Mi hermano está muerto, Seth. Los Vulturi lo asesinaron. Eso ya no tiene remedio, pero no voy a permitir que ocurra una segunda vez. Te doy mi palabra." Zanjé con determinación.

Mi promesa quedó unos segundos flotando en el aire.

"Demetri va a montar en cólera." Anunció Seth con tono más ligero.

"Lo sé." Dije suspirando.

"Será divertido..." Señaló con una sonrisa pícara mientras ponía el coche de nuevo en marcha.

La noche fue tensa. A pesar de la alegría de Ángela por sentarse a nuestro lado y no sentirse sola entre toda esa gente con la que no encajaba; a Edward le sorprendió mucho el hecho de vernos allí. Se pasó toda la cena vigilando cada movimiento de mi acompañante, a Seth le hacía gracia la situación. Cuanto más se enfadaba Edward, más cariñoso se comportaba él.

"Y dígame, señor Clearwater, ¿cuándo podremos conocer a la señorita Bataglia?" Se interesó uno de los socios del bufete.

"Lamentablemente no creo que eso sea posible. La señorita Bataglia estudia en Europa y lleva desde allí sus negocios. Son contadas las ocasiones en las que viaja a América y, cuando lo hace, tiene una agenda muy apretada." Edward hizo una mueca, pero no dijo nada. "Lo cual me recuerda, señor Cullen, que me gustaría reunirme con usted esta semana, si es posible. Quiero darle las últimas directrices para los trámites de la compra-venta."

"Claro, le diré a mi secretaria que concierte una cita con la suya." Respondió con un tono extraño.

Por fin, después de las doce, salimos a bailar y nos separamos de mi prima y su prometido. Pudimos comportarnos como dos jóvenes normales en una fiesta normal. Bueno, siempre dentro de los límites de las circunstancias, ya que Seth y yo no éramos jóvenes normales y aquella fiesta tampoco lo era. Vi a Ángela arrastrar a Edward hacia la pista, pero él no parecía tener muchas ganas de bailar. Luego los perdí de vista.

Tras de sabe Dios cuantas canciones, mi pies encajados en aquellos terroríficos tacones pidieron un descanso, así que mientras Seth iba a por unas copas aproveché para refrescarme en el baño. La puerta se cerró de golpe tras de mí y una fuerte mano se aferró a mi brazo para hacerme girar violentamente.

"¿A qué estás jugando, Bella?" Preguntó Edward entre dientes. "¿Sabes las ganas que tengo de matar a ese tipo?" Continuó con un brillo de locura en sus ojos.

"No digas tonterías. Y suéltame, me estás haciendo daño." Repliqué enfadada.

¿Él podía pasearse de la mano de su prometida y yo no podía salir con Seth? ¿Eso me estaba diciendo? _Más le vale que no._

Edward respiró hondo con los ojos cerrados, como tratando de calmarse. De repente me soltó y comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro tomándose el puente de la nariz con la mano derecha. No tardó mucho el volver a hablar.

"Hablaremos cuando estemos más tranquilos. Te veré mañana en la casa de la playa. A las tres." Dijo con voz comedida, como si en cualquier momento fuera a perder el control y estuviese intentando evitarlo.

"No puedo." Las palabras salieron de mi boca de forma automática, sin que pudiera siquiera pensar en censurarlas.

Me encogí levemente cuando ese brillo extraño volvió a relucir en su mirada.

"No me hagas perder la paciencia. ¿Quieres que hable con Ángela? ¿Que le cuente lo bien que lo pasamos juntos?"

"¡No!" Grité con voz ahogada.

"Entonces, será mejor que estés en Hoquiam mañana a las tres."

En cuanto Edward salió del baño yo me apoyé en los lavabos. No me gustaba que me chantajeasen, y menos si era él quien lo hacía, aunque supongo que en su lugar yo haría lo mismo.

Llegué a la casa de la playa quince minutos antes de la hora. Mientras que el coche de Edward estaba aparcado frente a la puerta, yo preferí dejarlo un poco más alejado y caminar. Las viejas costumbres no eran fáciles de olvidar y nunca se sabía quién podía ver los coches allí.

Entré en la casa despacio, casi con miedo de hacer ruido. Edward se encontraba en el salón, de espaldas a mí, mirando el paisaje a través de las cristaleras que daban a la playa. Al avanzar hacia él tropecé con la pata de una mesa y él se giró bruscamente hacia mí.

"¡Oh, Bella! ¡Has venido!" Suspiró como si quitasen el peso del mundo de sus hombros.

En dos pasos recortó la distancia que nos separaba y me abrazó sacándome el aire de golpe. Sin embargo sentía que ése era mi lugar en el mundo.

"No sé qué hubiera hecho si no hubieras aparecido..." Murmuró contra mi pelo.

"Ya." Respondí yo secamente mientras empujaba su pecho para separarme de él. "Claro."

Retrocedí dos pasos pero Edward los avanzó.

"Perdóname por lo de anoche. No debí tratarte así, lo sé. Pero me vuelvo loco cuando te veo con otro hombre, ¿sabes cuántas veces estuve a punto de sacarte arrastras de aquella sala? Más de las que pudiera contar." Dijo abatido.

Jamás lo había visto tan mal y eso me partía el corazón. Desde que se hizo cargo del caso Vulturi sus ojeras se habían hecho permanentes, pero hoy su aspecto era peor. Estaba más pálido que de costumbre, demacrado. Parecía enfermo.

"Mira, Edward..." Comencé, pero él me interrumpió.

"No, espera un momento. Necesito que me escuches, por favor, te lo suplico. Después podrás decir lo que quieras."

Asentí dudosa, sabía que, de una forma u otra, lo que fuera a decir traería consecuencias. Cogió aire antes de empezar.

"Bella... no... no sé cómo explicarte lo que me pasa, no sé cómo hacerte entender lo que siento. Has cambiado mi vida desde el momento en que tropecé contigo en la calle, lo has puesto todo patas arriba, nada es igual. No sé qué me ocurre exactamente, pero de lo único que estoy seguro es de que no puedo vivir sin ti. Y por eso mismo ya no puedo soportarlo más." Mi corazón dio un vuelco y el aire se me atoró en la garganta. Ni entraba ni salía. "Sé que me amas, pero no entiendo por qué cada vez que me doy la vuelta ingenias algo para alejarte de mí." Su mirada reflejaba un dolor más allá de lo que yo podía soportar. Mis ojos comenzaron a aguarse. "No lo comprendo Bella, ¿por qué intentas huir de mí?"

Me quedé ahí, de pie, con la mirada perdida sin ser capaz de responder nada.

"Sé que has sufrido demasiado, eso puedo verlo. Incluso Jacob me lo advirtió. Por eso mismo me juré que me ganaría tu confianza, que no te atosigaría con preguntas y esperaría a que tú misma me contases tu historia. Pero lo único que he conseguido es comprenderte cada día menos. No sé cómo funciona ese retorcido cerebro tuyo y empiezo a sospechar que jamás llegaré a saberlo." Negó con la cabeza y se alejó de mí, de nuevo hacia la pared acristalada. "Todas esas noches en las que gritas en sueños, y no me refiero sólo a aquel día de tormenta, si no a cada noche. ¿Sabes lo que es para mí oírte gritar de ese modo sin saber lo que te pasa o cómo puedo ayudarte?"

Se giró para mirarme y vi tanto dolor en sus ojos que tuve que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para contener mi llanto. Sabía que las noches de tormenta eran especialmente difíciles para mí, y de vez en cuando aún tenía pesadillas, pero lo que no sabía era que gritaba habitualmente.

"Lo siento." Murmuré.

Sentía causarle esa preocupación, sentía no poder contarle la verdad.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo, signo de desesperación.

"No comprendo cómo conseguiste una beca a mitad de curso y mucho menos en uno de los colegios más elitistas de Europa; tampoco entiendo cómo has comprado todos esos regalos de Navidad sin tocar la tarjeta de crédito que te di; y, por supuesto, no consigo comprender cómo has hecho que, no sólo me devuelvan el trabajo, sino que además me hagan socio del bufete. Aunque viendo la atención que te presta ese tal Clearwarter, no me cuesta imaginármelo..."

Sus palabras me sacaron de mi trance. Él se había dado cuenta de todo: de lo extraño de que me otorgaran una beca en pleno curso o de que no había usado su dinero y había empezado a sospechar. Sin embargo no había dicho nada. De todas formas lo que me había espabilado no había sido eso.

"Edward..." Dije en tono de advertencia. "Ten cuidado con lo que estas diciendo. Seth es un hombre íntegro que jamás se prestaría al tipo de juego que tú estás insinuando."

"¡Entonces, ¿qué quieres que piense? ¡Maldita sea, Bella! Lo estoy intentando, te juro que lo hago, pero no puedo seguir así..." Se acercó y tomó mis mejillas en sus manos, quizá un poco más brusco de lo que me hubiera gustado, exteriorizando la desesperación que guardaban sus ojos. "No soporto pensar que estás con otro... no puedo... no puedo vivir sabiendo que la próxima vez conseguirás huir de mí y te perderé."

Me besó con tanta pasión que sólo pude rendirme ante él y devolverle el gesto con igual pasión.

Edward Cullen era una droga para mí. Algo adictivo, sin lo que no podía vivir; que me hacía subir al cielo y olvidar todo a mi alrededor; pero que terminaría destruyéndome por dentro y por fuera. Cuando él se alejara de mí no quedaría nada. Y no podía evitarlo.

Cuando rompió el beso apoyó su frente en la mía.

"Dime qué quieres que haga y lo haré. Dime dónde quieres que vaya e iré. Dejaré hoy mismo a Ángela y nos marcharemos a Europa si eso es lo que deseas. Pero juntos."

"Yo..."

Yo no sabía qué decir. Mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío y lo que quedaba de mi corazón estaba todavía peor. Intenté dar un paso atrás, poner algo de distancia entre nosotros para poder pensar, tratar de aclarar mis ideas, pero él me retuvo.

"¿No lo ves, Bella? La mayoría de las personas se pasan la vida buscando lo que nosotros tenemos. No podemos desperdiciarlo por una tontería."

"¿Una tontería?" Repetí alejándome, esta vez con más decisión. "¡Mi prima es la única familia que me queda! Me ha acogido en su casa cuando no me quedaba nada, así sin más, sin pedir nada cambio. ¿Y cómo le pago yo? Destruyendo su compromiso, ¡su vida! ¿Te parece eso una tontería?" Mi voz fue ascendiendo progresivamente y llegado este punto estaba completamente fuera de mí, gritando y haciendo aspavientos en todas direcciones. Traté de tranquilizarme y continuar de forma más calmada, dándole a mis palabras la seguridad necesaria para que Edward se las creyera. "Yo sólo estoy haciendo lo mejor para los todos. Nada más. Es lo correcto." Añadí más sosegada.

Edward se acercó a mí.

"No lo entiendes. Puede que tú seas lo suficientemente valiente o fuerte para vivir sin mí si eso fuera lo mejor, pero yo nunca podría hacer ese sacrificio. Tengo que estar contigo. Es la única manera en que puedo seguir viviendo." Susurró suavemente.

Esta vez fui yo quien lo besó. Mi cuerpo se desconectó de mi mente e hizo lo que necesitaba, sentir a Edward cerca, y aún más cerca. Desde ese momento todo se me salió de control. Ya no era capaz de detenerme, ya no podía parar. Me había alejado de él tanto cómo había podido, pero mis fuerzas habían llegado a su límite y habían cedido. Ya no había nada que hacer. Ya no había elección. Era Edward o nada.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos de pie, besándonos, pero cuando empecé a sentirme mareada me condujo hasta el sofá.

"Bella..." Murmuró mientras besaba mi cuello. "No sabes cuánto necesitaba esto... cuánto te necesito."

Nos quedamos la mayor parte de la tarde acurrucados en el sofá frente a la chimenea, con Edward repartiendo periódicamente besos aquí y allá o simplemente apretándome contra él. Incluso creo que en cierto momento me quedé dormida, pero no estoy muy segura. Todo estaba en calma, aunque no como la que sucede a la tempestad, más bien como en una suave tarde de abril en la que puedes pasear por la playa tan solo con una chaqueta ligera sintiendo la brisa del mar en la cara. Miré por la ventana sonriendo por la comparación, estábamos en Forks, era primero de enero y estaba nevando.

Ya empezaba a anochecer cuándo la voz de Edward irrumpió en la quietud.

"Bella, antes de que nos vayamos, necesito hacer lo que he venido a hacer."

Últimamente el aire se me atascaba muy a menudo en las vías respiratorias y mi corazón se saltaba demasiados latidos. _Esto me pasará factura y, a la larga, acabaré muriendo de un infarto. Con el ritmo que llevo es probable que no cumpla los treinta... _Esperé en silencio a que continuase.

"Quiero un compromiso."

Me incorporé como un resorte. Sentía mi rostro desencajado por la sorpresa y un enorme calor en todo el cuerpo, de repente todo me hormigueaba. Edward torció el gesto.

"¿Tanto te horroriza la idea de comprometerte conmigo?"

Sí, lo hacía. Yo ya había estado comprometida una vez y eso le costó la vida a mi hermano. _En algún momento haré pagar a Alec Vulturi por lo que hizo. A él y a toda su familia._

"¿Bella?" Edward me sacudió por los hombros para hacerme despertar. Me había perdido en mis pensamientos. "Algún día te convertiré en mi esposa, pero no estoy en disposición de proponerte ese tipo de compromiso ahora mismo. Me refería a otra cosa, una promesa más bien."

"¿Qué clase de promesa?"

"No estoy dispuesto a perderte y tampoco a seguir chantajeándote, así que quiero que me prometas que no vas a salir huyendo y que no vas a volver a esquivarme sin razón."

Lo medité unos segundos. No era mucho lo que me pedía teniendo en cuenta que ya no era capaz de alejarme de él aunque quisiera. Pero sí podía arrancarle algo a cambio.

"Está bien, no me marcharé a tus espaldas, pero tú no romperás el compromiso con Ángela."

"Bella, eso es cuestión de tiempo, tarde o temprano ocurrirá."

"Es mi condición." Señalé.

"Bien, en ese caso, no romperé el compromiso. Por el momento" Pareció pensárselo unos segundos y después preguntó con tono meloso: "¿Puedo pedirte una última cosa?" Asentí débilmente. "Quiero que dejes de ver a Seth Clearwater. Creo que es más que suficiente con tener que soportar a Jacob..." Su tono se endureció con la última frase.

"¡Oh, vamos! ¡Deja de quejarte! Jake no es tan malo, al contrario, es un gran tipo."

"Me saca de mis casillas."

"A mí también." Respondí riendo y haciendo que la sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba apareciera por fin. Le di un rápido beso y continué. "En cuanto a lo de Seth, lo siento pero no. Es mi amigo y no voy a ceder en ese punto. No es negociable."

"Bueno..." Dijo con un suspiro. "Tenía que intentarlo. Me conformaré con saber que no intentarás salir corriendo de nuevo."

"Lo creas o no, sólo intentaba hacer lo mejor para todos." Murmuré más para mí que para él.

"No creo que destrozarnos el corazón a los dos sea lo mejor en ningún caso."

Me acurruqué de nuevo en el pecho de Edward mientras cerraba los ojos y me relajaba.

"¿Puedo hacerte una última pregunta? Es algo que Jacob me dijo y a lo que no dejo de darle vueltas." Estaba volviendo a quedarme dormida, así que, atontada, sólo emití un gruñido en sentido afirmativo. Edward rió entre dientes antes de ponerse serio. "Él dijo una vez que no conocía a nadie capaz de frenarte cuando habías tomado una decisión, y que tú, ya habías decidido dejarme."

"Es cierto." Dije con voz pastosa. "Pero también es verdad que jamás falto a mi palabra y, si no me equivoco, acabo de prometerte que no me iré. Me quedaré mientras me quieras a tu lado."

"Entonces será para siempre."

_Yo no estaría tan seguro._

Durante el siguiente mes y medio Edward continuó reuniendo pruebas contra los Vulturi. Prácticamente me colaba en su estudio cada noche para analizar los nuevos documentos y el trabajo que Edward estaba haciendo en el caso. Estaba intentando postergar la reunión con Demetri todo lo posible, no me apetecía en absoluto enfrentarme a él, pero cada día se hacía más necesario.

Las cosas con Edward no podían ir mejor teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Todos los días buscábamos un rato para estar juntos, a veces quedábamos después de mis clases o nos escapábamos a su casa en la playa. Esos eran los mejores momentos, a pesar de que seguía sin cumplir su promesa. Cuando la cosa empezaba a ponerse seria, me acurrucaba en su costado y besaba mi frente diciendo cosas como: _'¡Ay, Bella! ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?' _o _'Sólo te pido un poco de paciencia.'_ y por supuesto, mi favorita, _'Bella, eres mi perdición.'_

Por otro lado Jacob andaba muy ocupado estudiando, así que no me sentía mal por dejarle de lado para irme con Edward. En cuanto a Seth, quedábamos de vez en cuando y me echaba una mano con los documentos del caso de Edward.

Un día de la última semana de febrero llegué a casa y me encontré a mi prima llorando histérica, corriendo de un lado a otro del apartamento mientras recogía cosas y las metía en una bolsa de deporte. _No ha __podido hacerlo... me prometió que no rompería con ella... pero también dijo 'por el __momento'. __¡Maldito sea!_

"Ángela, ¿qué ocurre?"

"Tengo que irme Bella. Tengo mucha prisa." Balbuceó mientras seguía corriendo de aquí para allá.

_No puede ser. No puede haberme hecho esto. ¡Mierda! Voy a perderlo todo..._

Agarré a Ángela del brazo para detenerla. Necesitaba saber cuánto le había contado Edward y si iba a renunciar a mi custodia.

"Ángela, tranquilízate. Tienes que contarme qué pasa." Dije con una voz que me sorprendió saliera tan ecuánime.

"¡Ay, Bella!" Sollozó y se abrazó a mí. "Es mi madre, ha tenido un accidente y está en el hospital."

¿Su madre? ¿Estaba viva? _¡Oh, mierda! _¿Sabía quién era yo? _¡Joder! ¿Pero es que no puedo vivir tranquila ni un segundo?_

"¿Tu madre?" Me atrevía a preguntar.

"Sí, ella vive en Phoenix. Se trasladó allí cuando mi padre murió. Verás Bella, tengo que contarte algo... Mi padre odiaba a tu familia y por extensión mi madre también. Yo no sabía de tu existencia hasta que el asistente social vino a buscarme. Yo... yo no le he dicho a mi madre que estás aquí..." Rompió a llorar y yo ahogué un suspiro de alivio. "Lo siento mucho, Bella. No es que me avergüence de ti, es que mi madre es una mujer muy... intransigente."

"Está bien, Ángela. No tienes que preocuparte, lo comprendo perfectamente. Y al contrario, eres tú quien tiene que perdonarme por ocasionarte tantos problemas." _Y los que están por venir._

La abracé y dejé que llorara apoyada en mi hombro. Cuando se calmó un poco la alejé y sequé sus lágrimas.

"Bien, como supongo que no puedo ir contigo, te ayudaré a preparar todo. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?"

"No lo sé, ni siquiera sé qué es lo que tiene. No han querido decírmelo."

"Pero tú eres médico... ¿no puedes soltarle el rollo ese de que sois colegas de profesión o algo así?"

Ángela se rió entre sollozos.

"Ya lo he hecho, pero no ha servido de nada."

"En ese caso, ¿por qué no te vas a dar una ducha mientras yo te reservo el vuelo e intento averiguar algo más?"

Solo asintió en respuesta y se dirigió hacia su habitación. En cuanto desapareció tras la puerta cogí mi móvil y llamé a Seth.

"La madre de Ángela ha tenido un accidente. Vive en Phoenix. Averigua qué le ha pasado, nadie ha querido informar a mi prima."

Lo siguiente que hice fue reservar un vuelo, por el momento sólo de ida. Entré en su habitación y metí algo de ropa en una pequeña maleta. Justo cuando la estaba cerrando el timbre de mi móvil me alertó de la entrada de un correo electrónico.

"_Está en el Arizona State Hospital. Tuvo un accidente: cuando bajaba las escaleras de su casa tropezó y cayó. Tiene la cadera rota y algunas contusiones, pero está fuera de peligro. Si lo crees necesario puedo ordenar que la trasladen a la Mayo Clinic, en Scottsdale, y hacerme cargo de la cuenta, pero no sé cómo lo explicaríamos. ¿Vas a acompañarla?"_

"_No hagas nada por el momento. No, me voy a quedar en Forks. Te llamaré si necesito algo más. Gracias. B."_

Dejé la maleta en la puerta y me senté en el escritorio de Edward para imprimir los datos del vuelo. Lo puse junto al bolso de Ángela y regresé a la habitación, donde mi prima estaba terminando de arreglarse el pelo.

"Tu maleta y el billete de avión están en la entrada. Tu madre se cayó por las escaleras de su casa y se ha roto la cadera, pero creo que no es grave." Miré mi reloj. "El vuelo sale en tres horas desde Seattle, así que será mejor que nos demos prisa. Me he tomado la libertad de prepararte sólo equipaje de mano, para no tener que facturar maletas y todo eso, así ahorraremos tiempo. Tendrás ropa para tres o cuatro días; si necesitas más te la enviaré."

Mi prima se arrojó a mis brazos llorando de nuevo.

"No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti."

La llevé al aeropuerto conduciendo bastante rápido, ya que de lo contrario no llegaría a tiempo para coger el vuelo y no podría viajar hasta el día siguiente.

"Supongo que no te importará." Dije cuando comencé a sobrepasar el límite de velocidad.

"Hoy no." Respondió.

"Llámame en cuanto puedas. No importa la hora que sea." Le pedí en el último abrazo antes de que embarcara en el avión.

"Gracias, Bella. No sé cómo lo has hecho, pero gracias." Me sonrió y se marchó.

Cuando llegué a casa de vuelta era ya muy tarde. Aún no había llamado a Jacob para contarle que Ángela había tenido que viajar y que estaba sola con Edward. Se pondría hecho una furia y en ese momento estaba demasiado cansada como para oír sus gritos.

"¿Dónde estabas?" Preguntó Edward saliendo del estudio y extendiendo los brazos hacia mí.

"He tenido que llevar a Ángela al aeropuerto." Respondí contra su pecho.

Le expliqué toda la historia y Edward me confirmó que la madre de... bueno, mi tía; era una persona bastante desagradable. Y aunque le reprendí cuando dijo que estaba feliz de poder estar a solas, yo me sentí igual.

Esa noche dormimos juntos. Edward se quedó toda la noche en mi cama y fue maravilloso despertar a su lado. Por la mañana, decidí que era el momento de reunir el valor suficiente para enfrentarme a mi jefe de seguridad y, de una vez por todas, dejar de ser la niña de la que todos han de cuidar y asumir mi nuevo puesto al frente de la familia.

Envié un e-mail a Demetri notificándole la reunión al día siguiente en mi casa de Port Angeles, adjuntando una copia para Seth, otra a Harry y por último a Jacob. Jake no tenía voz en el consejo, pero le gustaba estar presente cuando era yo quien lo presidía. Después de todo él se convertiría en mi mano derecha cuando terminase sus estudios, no estaba mal que fuese aprendiendo.

Por la tarde Jacob me llamó por teléfono. Había leído mi correo y quería saber de qué se trataba el asunto.

"Jacob, has de aprender a tener paciencia. Para eso son las reuniones, si os fuera explicando uno por uno lo que voy a decir mañana, ya no tendría gracia. Ahora termina ese trabajo de una buena vez, estoy harta de que el Derecho Internacional te tenga alejado de mí."

Y era cierto. Aunque dedicaba todo el tiempo posible a Edward, también echaba de menos a Jacob. No pareció muy conforme pero se dio por vencido. Seguramente estaba tan saturado de trabajo que ni siquiera tenía ánimos para discutir conmigo, ¡y eso que solía ser su pasatiempo favorito!

Esa día volví a dormir con Edward. De nuevo fue maravilloso. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había dormido tan bien dos noches seguidas. La paz que sentía en sus brazos era inconmensurable. Pero sin duda, lo mejor de todo era el despertar, cuando Edward besaba dulcemente mi frente susurrando suavemente mi nombre. Acariciaba mis mejillas y rozaba levemente mis labios.

"Buenos días." Decía de forma casi inaudible antes de besarme.

Todo mi cuerpo temblaba mientras conducía hacia Port Angeles. En el asiento del copiloto llevaba mi maletín con copias de los documentos de Edward y el disco duro en el que guardaba toda la información. Seth me esperaba en la puerta cuando llegué, así que aproveché para entregarle los papeles a los que quería que le echase un vistazo antes de la reunión.

"¿Ha llegado Demetri?" Pregunté tras un breve saludo.

"No, aún no, pero todavía faltan dos horas."

"Lo sé. Quiero estar preparada. Lo que se avecina no será fácil."

Seth suspiró en respuesta.

Nos encerramos en mi despacho y le expliqué a mi _consigliere_ cómo estaban las cosas. Contaba con él para que fuera mi principal apoyo. Seth había sido amigo personal de mi hermano y también había sufrido mucho con su muerte, así que esperé que comprendiese lo que yo estaba a punto de hacer. Una hora antes de la cita dejé a Seth rodeado de papeles y me retiré para ducharme y ponerme el _traje de guerra_. Las zapatillas de deporte y los jeans quedaron aparcados, bueno, en realidad tirados por mi habitación. Un sencillo y sobrio traje de pantalón con el escudo familiar bordado en la chaqueta sería perfecto para la ocasión. Hoy necesitaba algo que reforzase mi posición dominante.

Cinco minutos antes de la hora entré en la sala de reuniones que se encontraba en la planta baja. Cada uno se había situado en su lugar. Caminé hacia mi asiento: presidiendo la mesa. Seth se encontraba a mi derecha y Harry a su lado. A mi izquerda se hallaba Demetri, por cierto, con cara de pocos amigos; por último, Jacob se había ubicado frente a mí, al otro lado de la mesa. Sutilmente alejado ya que él no tenía opción a opinar a cerca de los temas que se iban a debatir.

Hacía meses que no me encontraba en una reunión de este tipo. Todos los presentes iban con sus impecables trajes y sus corbatas a juego, hasta Jake, que no era precisamente fan de este tipo de ropa. Fue como volver a estar en casa. Con la única diferencia de que por mucho que esperara mi padre jamás volvería a entrar por la puerta.

Ordené mis carpetas encima de la mesa. Cogí aire y me decidí a _tomar el toro por los cuernos._

"En primer lugar me gustaría agradeceros a todos que hayáis venido habiéndoos avisado con tan poca antelación." Jacob, a quien no le gustaban demasiado este tipo de ceremonias, se mantuvo inexpresivo. Debía de estar genuinamente interesado en lo que iba a decir para no haber bufado o hecho algún tipo de comentario jocoso. O eso, o no me estaba haciendo ningún caso. "Os he reunido a todos porque quiero que estéis al tanto de a qué nos enfrentamos, pero el principal interesado es Demetri." El aludido asintió una sola vez y yo no pude evitar fijarme que ahora Jaocb tenía el ceño fruncido, aunque parecía relajado. Todavía. "Quiero que traigas a La Guardia al completo a Forks con efecto inmediato." Miré directamente a los ojos de mi jefe de seguridad, hablando con toda la autoridad que mi apellido me otorgaba, pero no fue suficiente ni por asomo.

"¿Por qué?" Fue lo único que respondió Demetri, pero lo hizo de forma dura y cortante. Se me pusieron los pelos de punta.

"Edward Cullen está investigando un caso contra los Vulturi desde hace varias semanas. Es cuestión de tiempo que Felix y sus matones aparezcan por aquí, y ya no queda mucho. Quiero a todo el mundo en Port Angeles mañana por la tarde y quiero que estén preparados a última hora de la noche."

"No." Aseveró Demetri y sonó como si una losa de cemento cayera del cielo. "Recoge todas tus cosas, nos vamos ahora mismo." Hizo ademán de levantarse.

"Creo que no me has comprendido. No estoy pidiendo tu opinión, te estoy dando una orden." Repuse con calma pero manteniéndome firme.

"¡Ni hablar! No voy a permitir que..." Eso me sacó de mis casillas.

"¡Basta!" Grité golpeando la mesa al tiempo que me ponía en pie. "¿Quién eres tú para permitirme o no nada? _Io sono Patrizia Baltaglia._" Dije la última frase con soberbia y altanería.

/Yo soy Patrizia Bataglia./

Me dolía lo que acababa de decir casi tanto como le dolió a Demetri. Él me había salvado la vida y yo le pagaba de esta manera... Pero era necesario poner las cosas en su sitio. Ahora yo ocupaba el lugar de mi padre y debía hacerme respetar.

"Bueno, ya está bien, Bella. ¡No estás diciendo más que tonterías! Si Edward va a enfrentarse a los Vulturi me parece muy bien, pero tú y yo nos largamos de aquí."

"Cállate Jacob." Habló Harry por primera vez. "Tú no tienes nada que decir aquí."

Jacob volvió a sentarse en su lugar sin decir nada, pero rojo de rabia.

"No sólo es Edward quien está en peligro, sino toda su familia, también Ángela. Si me marcho ahora, morirán. ¿Crees que podría vivir con eso?" Susurré mirando únicamente a Demetri.

"Muy bien, en ese caso les ofreceremos protección, pero tú te vas con Jacob." Respondió más calmado.

"No. Yo me quedo aquí."

_Separarme de Edward... ¡imposible! _No lo dejaría solo y desprotegido, me quedaría con él. Además, le había dado mi palabra.

"Me gustaría hablar a solas con Bella." Demetri pronunció cada palabra lentamente.

"Esto no es una democracia, muchacho." Le respondió Harry. "Si la _signorina_ te da una orden la cumples, no la discutes."

"Pero..." Quiso replicar.

"Si no estás de acuerdo, siempre puedes presentar tu dimisión." Procuré que cada palabra saliera bien separada de la anterior, pero el corazón me latía muy deprisa y la voz estuvo a punto de quebrárseme. "Sabes perfectamente que estaré perdida sin ti, pero necesito a alguien que cumpla mis órdenes, no que se oponga sistemáticamente a todo lo que digo." Decidí hablar con el corazón porque me pareció lo mejor, a pesar de hacer algo que estaba prohibido: mostrar debilidad.

"¿Aunque eso vaya a costarte el corazón? O peor aún, ¿la cordura? No estoy dispuesto a dejar que pases otra vez por lo mismo. No pienso permitir que esa maldita familia se acerque a ti."

"Los riesgos que asuma son asunto mío. Puedes quedarte a mi lado o marcharte. La pelota está en tu tejado."

"Bella..." Oí la voz de Jake al otro lado de la mesa. Estaba en pie, tenía los puños apretados y su piel trigueña había adquirido un tono más bien vermellón.

"Cierra el pico, Jacob. Esto no es asunto tuyo."

"No es asunto mío." Repitió como si fuera una blasfemia. "Pero seré yo quien tenga que recoger los pedazos cuando Cullen decida que sus principios no le permiten estar con alguien como tú."

Su comentario me dolió. Principalmente porque era verdad.

"No hay ningún contrato. Puedes marcharte de mi lado cuando lo desees."

Sin mediar palabra se giró y salió de la sala.

"¿Demetri?"

"La Guardia estará preparada mañana a última hora de la tarde." Concedió con voz monocorde.

Asentí y me marché. Me dirigí directamente a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y apoyé mi espalda contra ella. Fui resbalando lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Llorando. Acababa de enfrentarme a los únicos apoyos que me quedaban y me había costado la amistad de Jacob, pero tenía que proteger a Edward.

Un único golpe sonó en la puerta haciéndome sobresaltar. Demetri. Me restregué las manos por los ojos tratando de hacer desaparecer hasta el último rastro de mis lágrimas, pero sabía de antemano que era un trabajo en balde. Demetri podía ver a través de mí como si fuera transparente. Abrí la puerta con el rostro más inexpresivo que pude poner.

"Creí que todo había quedado claro en la reunión." Dije haciéndome a un lado para que Demtri entrase.

Por un instante miró el sofá de cuero negro, pero sin embargo prefirió quedarse de pie. Esta no iba a ser una charla amistosa.

"No más trucos de salón, por favor. Te conozco y sé que lo que nos has dicho a Jacob y a mí te tiene destrozada."

"Sí, así es, y aún así lo he hecho de todos modos ¿no te da eso algo en qué pensar?" Confesé mirando por la ventana.

"Estás arriesgándolo todo: tu corazón; tu fortuna; y lo que es más importante, tu vida. ¿Has perdido el norte?"

Sencillamente guardé silencio, lo tomé como una pregunta retórica; aunque si tuviera que dar una respuesta honesta, lo más probable es que fuese _sí_.

Demetri suspiró y yo decidí zanjar esta conversación que no nos llevaba a ninguna parte. Yo había tomado mi decisión y había dado una orden.

"Me da igual lo que piense la gente y tampoco me importa lo que digan." Caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí invitando silenciosamente a Demetri a que saliera de allí. "¡Ah! Y si estoy loca, es cosa mía." Añadí cuando pasó por mi lado.

Después de una corta ducha volví a ponerme mi disfraz de adolescente y me marché de vuelta a Forks. Tan sólo podía pensar en hundirme en los brazos de Edward y olvidarme del mundo. Era todo lo que valía la pena.

Llegué al apartamento pero estaba vacío. Decidí trabajar un poco para matar el tiempo. Eran las siete de la tarde y la bolsa de Nueva York estaba cerrada, pero mercados como el de Tokio estaban a pleno rendimiento; y otros como el de Nueva Delhi, estaban a punto de abrir.

Levaba una hora totalmente concentrada en mi trabajo, hundiendo la cabeza bajo la tierra para no tener que darle vueltas a la conversación con Demetri o a la forma en que Jacob se fue de mi casa. Estaba tan embebida que no me di cuenta del momento en el que Edward entró en casa.

"¿Qué haces?" Preguntó jovial.

"Comprar y vender acciones." Respondí sin pensar. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho era demasiado tarde. Edward me miraba como si tuviese dos cabezas. "¡Es broma, Edward!" Traté de resolver, y pareció funcionar.

Justo en ese instante mi ordenador emitió un pitido. Un e-mail de Ángela.

"_Hola Bella:_

_Siento no haberme puesto en contacto antes contigo, supongo que estarás preocupada. Perdóname, pero me he pasado las últimas horas en el hospital. _

_Mi madre se recuperará, pero necesitará una larga rehabilitación, así que me quedaré para cuidarla durante unos días, probablemente un par de semanas o más. ¿Serías tan amable de enviarme algo más de ropa?"_

Además me agradecía por la ayuda prestada y se disculpaba una vez más por no tener el valor de confesarle a su madre que me alojaba en su casa. Miré mi reloj, si me daba prisa tal vez encontraría alguna empresa de mensajería que por una generosa propina hiciese llegar a mi prima sus pertenencias antes de la hora de comer de día siguiente.

Le expliqué a Edward de forma escueta las razones por las que tenía que salir a tiempo que empaquetaba la ropa de Ángela.

"Está bien... prepararé la cena entre tanto, así que date prisa." Acompañó sus palabras de un motivador beso que me hizo dudar entre hacerle el favor a mi prima o mandarlo todo al diablo.

Antes de que me diera cuenta Edward se alejaba hacia la cocina carcajeándose divertido. Decir que volé en mi coche sería poco, lo único que podía pensar era los ojos verdes que me robaban la vida mientras su dueño tocaba el piano para mí. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Nada más. Creo que ni si quiera tardé media hora en volver, pero cuando llegué se me heló la sangre.

Había dos _Hummer_ aparcados frente al edificio. Sentí que palidecía cuando un terrible presentimiento acompañado de imágenes horribles se instaló en mi pecho. Paré el coche en medio de la calle y me bajé inmediatamente. A partir de ahí el instinto se hizo cargo. _Necesito un arma... ¿por qué nunca hago caso a Demetri? _Sin embargo él era un profesional que sabía que lidiaba con una chica testaruda pero bien adiestrada. Cerré los ojos un milésima de segundo y cuando los abrí metí la mano en el guardabarros delantero de mi coche. _¡Bingo!_ Una Beretta Cougar. _Gracias Demetri. _Subí las escaleras como si el mismísimo Lucifer me guiara para encontrarme la puerta del apartamento entreabierta. Noté como mi corazón dio un par de tropezones pero yo ya no dominaba mi cuerpo, éste se movía sólo. Quité el seguro a la pistola y la apreté en la palma de mi mano. Abrí la puerta para encontrarme a cinco hombres tras ella. Tres matones de los Vulturi que sujetaban a otro arrodillado en el suelo y cubierto de sangre. Edward. Para completar el cuadro Felix sostenía una 9mm con silenciador apuntando a su cabeza.

"Suficiente." Dije desde el umbral de la puerta. Mi voz sonó tan increíblemente fría que por un instante creí que conseguiría sacar a Edward de ésta.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mantenerme firme. Felix no se atrevería a tocarme un pelo. _¿Verdad?_ Los tres hombres soltaron a Edward que cayó inerte y me apuntaron con sus armas. Mi corazón se partió al ver al amor de mi vida en aquel estado. La cara de incomprensión de Felix fue lo que me llamó la atención. Aún más que los tres descerebrados que me tenían encañonada.

"Cualquiera diría que estás viendo un fantasma." Expresé mis pensamientos en alto y Felix palideció un poco más.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? Por Dios! Espero que os haya gustado! He de admitir que no estoy especialmente segura con este capítulo, pero aún así ojalá sea de vuestro agrado! Como ya os dije ha sido un punto de inflexión... a partir de ahora se les van a echar los problemas encima...

Ahora me toca responder a las chicas que no tenéis cuenta en FF, animáos y cread una! :D

**stephanie**: Siento haberos hecho esperar tanto, de verdad. Pero ahora espero poder actualizar más seguido, no creo que vuelvan a pasar tres meses sin un capítulo como esta última vez! O al menos eso espero! :D ¿Te ha gustado el capítulo? Ojalá sí! Espero leer tu review pronto!

**Roxy**: Aquí estamos de nuevo! Esta vez no he tardado tanto, ¿verdad? ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? Espero tu opinión con impaciencia! :D Un besazo!

**Mel**: Hola guapa! Edward gritándole a Bella... Sospecho que nos quedan muchos gritos de Edward a Bella por leer en esta historia! Jejeje! Edward es un hombre de carácter, es algo intrínseco a él... aunque sea cariñoso, siempre ha sido muy celoso y posesivo con Bella. Y en esta historia lo seguirá siendo, quizá hasta rozar lo enfermizo... ¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿Te ha gustado? Me muero por leer tu review, así que no me hagas esperar mucho! ;P

**Bea**: Me alegro de que te guste la historia! ¿Qué te ha parecido este capítulo? Espero leer pronto tu review! Un besazo enorme! -


	26. Cada vez más sola

Hola a todas de nuevo!

Ya estoy aquí con el siguiente capítulo! He tardado bastante lo sé, pero el muy condenado no quería salir! Me he atascado un montón! Han sido muchos los días en que me he sentado frente al ordenador para no ser capaz de escribir nada! Supongo que a medida que la historia avanza las cosas se complican...

Bueno ahora ya estoy aquí! Y quiero daros las gracias a todas por esperar! Por vuestra paciencia infinita conmigo! Gracias a quienes están silenciosamente al otro lado y a quienes se animan a darme su opinión a través de las reviews! En especial a:

**Bella Luna Cullen**

**Stephanie**

**arely**

**Bea**

**Silvia**

**Naiara23**

**Roxy**

**carla-hyuga**

**Danae Allen**

**liduvina**

**Mel**

**Kanna White**

**Bella-Nympha**

**Danika20**

**miradas-oscuras**

**Cullen Vigo**

**Tatacd**

**joli cullen**

Espero haber respondido a todas vuestras reviews y que no me falte nadie por nombrar, porque la verdad es que me he echo un poco de lío! :S Si ha sido así, disculpadme. Por favor!

Las que no tenéis cuenta, nos leemos más abajo!

Ahora os dejo con el capi, que ya os he hecho esperar bastate... jejeje! Ojalá os guste!

* * *

Capítulo 26: Cada vez más sola.

**Edward PoV**

Llegué a casa verdaderamente cansado, por la mañana había tenido una reunión con Seth Clearwater y por la tarde no había dejado de pesar en las cosas que me había dicho.

Seth entró en mi despacho con una autoridad inusitada. El tipo era un arrogante de mucho cuidado.

"¿Tienes los papeles de la compra-venta listos?"

"Así es." Respondí.

"¿Puedo comprobarlos?"

"No te fías de mí, ¿verdad?"

"¡Oh, Edward! No te lo tomes a mal. Es la primera vez que trabajamos juntos, es normal que quiera asegurarme de que las cosas están en orden. Al fin y al cabo, seré yo quien dé la cara si algo sale mal." Dijo examinando los documentos.

"¿Tan dura es tu jefa? Si se trata de una cría..." Aseveré con incredulidad.

"Sí, una cría que a los doce años invertía en bolsa con más habilidad que la mayor parte de los brokers más prestigiosos." Murmuró mientras leía. "Y a los catorce había quintuplicado el capital con el que había empezado cuatro años antes. No te dejes engañar por las apariencias, Edward. Es una mujer de negocios."

"Me he informado y, aunque he encontrado una biografía completa de Patrizia Bataglia, no he podido encontrar ni una sola fotografía. Nada. Es... un espectro."

En realidad me había sorprendido mucho que no hubiese ni una sola imagen de un personaje tan público, que acudía a tantas fiestas de beneficencia y eventos sociales.

"Cuestión de seguridad." Respondió Seth sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

Esa familia debía de tener unos contactos increíbles si habían conseguido que no saliera publicada ni una sola imagen de ellos. En todo caso lo que me rondaba la cabeza era otro asunto, así que se lo solté a bocajarro.

"¿Por qué terminó su compromiso con Alec Vulturi? Todos los artículos, a pesar de no estar ilustrados, decían que eran inmensamente felices."

Esa era mi gran preocupación. Era extraño hasta rallar en lo paranormal que la mano derecha de la ex-prometida de un Vulturi apareciera en mi vida, dándome trabajo justo en el momento en que yo estaba investigando a esa horrible familia. Esta vez mi interlocutor sí levanto la cabeza para mirarme, y lo hizo sorprendido.

"¿Tu pregunta tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que estés trabajando en una acusación contra los Vulturi?" Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Finalmente el desconcertado fui yo. Mi labor en aquel caso era alto secreto, o eso creía yo. Seth soltó una carcajada ante mi asombro.

"Déjame decirte que ya no juegas en las ligas menores. Ahora estás en primera división y has de estar preparado para las nuevas reglas." Me aconsejó. "Entiendo que sospeches de nuestra repentina entrada en escena pero es algo circunstancial, una mera coincidencia. Te aseguro que si Patrizia tuviera que tomar partido por alguien, lo haría por ti. Es más, se pondría del lado de cualquiera antes que apoyar a un Vulturi..."

"¿Por qué tendría que fiarme de ti?" Inquirí

"Tendrás que confiar en alguien. De todas formas, incluso preferiría que no lo hicieras, no confíes en nadie." Ahora su rostro era severo. Se quedó un momento en silencio. "Me gustaría pedirte algo, ¿puedo?" Levanté una ceja y él lo consideró un sí. "Quiero que te alejes de Bella."

Apreté la mandíbula incapaz de responder. _Por supuesto, ¿qué otra cosa podría querer? Bella._

"Ni lo sueñes, Clearwater."

Suspiró.

"No son pocas las razones que tengo para pedirte esto, una de las cuales sería claramente tu prometida, Ángela."

"Vete al demonio." Mascullé interrumpiéndolo. Pero él continuó como si no me hubiera oído.

"Sin embargo lo que más me preocupa es que vas a poner en peligro su vida de forma innecesaria. ¿Crees que los Vulturi se van a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras tú intentas meterlos en la cárcel?"

"El caso se está llevando en secreto; de echo aún no hemos presentado los cargos, estamos esperando a tener suficientes pruebas en las que sustentar el caso."

"Yo lo sé y ni siquiera es asunto mío. ¿Qué te hace pensar que ellos no están al corriente? Por suerte o por desgracia, he tenido la oportunidad de conocer de cerca a esa familia; y desde luego Aro no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados."

Me quedé paralizado. Seth tenía razón. Por poco que me gustara él tenía razón. _¡Maldita sea!_

"Así que te ruego encarecidamente que te alejes de Bella. Sinceramente, me importa un comino lo que hagas con tu vida, pero a ella la quiero tan lejos de esa gente como la pueda mantener."

"¿A qué viene tanta preocupación por ella?" Pregunté molesto por lo que empezaba a intuir.

La respuesta de Seth fue una risa seca.

"Creí que era obvio. Estoy enamorado de Bella y desde ahora te advierto que voy a luchar por ella."

"Ella me quiere a mí, métete eso en la cabeza, Clearwater." Le espeté de forma dura. Tenso, al contrario que él, quien parecía estar muy relajado.

"Puede que Bella esté encaprichada contigo, eso te lo concedo. Pero yo no tengo compromisos de ningún tipo. Soy totalmente libre para hacerla feliz. Tarde o temprano se cansará de ser el segundo plato y yo estaré en su puerta para poner el mundo a sus pies."

"¡Jamás!" Bramé golpeando mi escritorio.

"Si no paras esto a tiempo lo único que vas a conseguir es hacerle mucho daño y puede que incluso a tu prometida. Vuestra relación está condenada al fracaso. Deja libre a Bella para que pueda ser feliz con alguien que no tenga que esconderla como si se tratara de..."

"¡Basta!" Esta vez me puse en pie lleno de rabia. "Bella es mía. No te atrevas a acercarte a ella."

Seth sonrió satisfecho, como si eso fuera lo que quería conseguir, sacarme de mis casillas.

"No te voy a dejar el camino libre, Edward. Voy a ser un enemigo peligroso. Pero sobre todo, no voy a permitir que lastimes a Bella. Tenlo presente." Anunció poniéndose en pie y saliendo del despacho.

Había sido un encuentro terrorífico, que me había dejado con la cabeza llena de dudas. Pero al ver a Bella frente a su portátil, sentada en el sofá con cara de concentración, lo olvidé todo.

"¿Qué haces?" Pregunté cuando me di cuenta de que no me había oído entrar.

"Compro y vendo acciones." Ésa fue su respuesta.

Me quedé en blanco. No supe qué responderle.

"_No te dejes engañar por las apariencias, Edward. Es una mujer de negocios." _

Había tantas cosas extrañas alrededor de Bella, como por ejemplo que las dos noches anteriores, en las que habíamos dormido juntos, había hablado en sueños. Eso era normal en ella, lo raro es que varías frases las había dicho en italiano...

"¡Es broma, Edward!" Gritó ante mi estupefacción.

_¡Qué estupidez!_ Pensé. Me estaba volviendo loco por momentos. Clearwater me estaba volviendo loco. ¿Qué podría tener en común mi Bella con una joven multimillonaria europea? Nada. Por suerte, nada. Bella sólo era una chica lista con grandes ambiciones y un futuro brillante por venir. A ella le fascinaban las finanzas y probablemente se interesaba por el tema porque eso sería lo que iba a estudiar.

Su ordenador emitió un mugido, yo sonreí divertido y Bella fijó sus ojos de nuevo en la pantalla. Le di un beso en la sien y me fui a mi estudio a dejar mi maletín. Cuando volví al salón Bella me explicó que Ángela le había mandado un correo electrónico pidiéndole que enviase su ropa a Phoenix, ya que iba a tener que quedarse un tiempo para cuidar a su madre. Ella se dedicó a empaquetar la ropa mientras yo me daba una ducha rápida.

Aunque me gustaba demasiado tentar a Bella, cada día se me hacía más duro resistirme; así que decidí tomar el camino fácil y ponerme el pantalón y la camiseta que utilizaba para dormir, en lugar de salir con el torso desnudo.

"Tengo que enviárselo hoy para que le llegue lo antes posible." Dijo con cara de disculpa.

"Está bien... prepararé la cena entre tanto, así que date prisa."

Después la besé con la ansiedad que había estado acumulando durante todo el día. Bella enredó sus pequeñas manos en mi pelo y, con un suspiro, se acercó a mí hasta que no quedó ningún espacio entre nosotros. Aún no sabía cómo resistía la tentación de su pasión. En un segundo quería protegerla y al siguiente deseaba embestirla como un animal. Sí, había perdido el norte.

En cualquier caso sólo pude sonreír ante la reacción de Bella. Seth podía decir todo cuanto quisiera. Bella siempre sería mía.

Me fui a la cocina a preparar lo que había prometido mientras Bella salía del apartamento. Quince minutos después sentí que algo iba mal. Oí ruidos en el rellano, la voz de un hombre. Aunque hablaba en un idioma extranjero era obvio por el tono de su voz que estaba dando órdenes. Salí de la cocina hacia el salón con intención de averiguar qué ocurría cuando un disparo en la cerradura hizo que la puerta se abriera. _Bella._ Fue lo único que pude pensar. _Ella está a salvo._ Me recordé.

Un tipo enorme, de unos dos metros y con los hombros más anchos que había visto en mi vida entró apuntándome directamente a la cabeza.

"¿Edward Cullen?" Preguntó, pero antes de que yo siquiera tuviera intención de responder, me lanzó un puñetazo al pómulo.

Me tambaleé por el impacto pero conseguí mantenerme en pie. _Bella._ Ese era mi único pensamiento. La angustia de mi corazón. Después de todo lo que había sufrido no podía permitir que muriera de esta forma. Asesinada por gente sin corazón y por una causa totalmente ajena a ella.

Me enderecé levemente pero no me dio tiempo a nada más, porque el mismo hombre me golpeó de nuevo, esta vez en la sien. Todo empezó a darme vueltas, estaba mareado y lo veía todo borroso. Un último impacto consiguió derribarme convirtiéndolo todo en oscuridad. Caí sin luchar. Tan sólo deseaba que todo terminase antes de que mi Bella regresase.

Traté de abrir lo ojos, con todas mis fuerzas quise salir de la oscuridad pero no era capaz. Cuando lo conseguí sentí el cuerpo entumecido y más concretamente un dolor punzante en el costado derecho. Dos hombres me sujetaban, uno por cada brazo y un tercero agarró mi pelo obligándome a levantar la vista. No podía enfocar correctamente, pero distinguía el cañón de una pistola delante de mí.

"Jamás debiste inmiscuirte en la vida de los Vulturi." Gruño el gigante.

_¿Así es cómo van a acabar las cosas? ¿Nada más?_ La certeza me golpeó de lleno y me dolió más que los golpes que me había propinado aquella gente. No vería a Bella nunca más. No podría casarme y convertirla en mi esposa como me había prometido; no vería a Bella embarazada de nuestros hijos, ni si quiera la vería graduarse. Ya no podría besarla, ni decirle cuánto la amo; tampoco verla dormir, con esa expresión de paz, entre mis brazos.

Me arrepentí como nunca de haber aceptado aquel estúpido caso. Toda la gente inocente víctima de las tropelías de esa familia merecían justicia, sin duda; pero bajo esta luz, en el último momento, me arrepentí de haber querido ser yo quien la consiguiera. Nada podía justificar todo lo que me iba a perder. Mi vida. Mi vida junto a Bella. No había causa en el mundo que pudiera motivar el daño que estaba a punto de hacerle al ser que más amaba en este mundo, después de sus padres, yo también iba a abandonarla.

_Te amo, Bella._

Cerré los ojos con ese pensamiento. Su cara sería lo último que viniese a mi mente. Moriría recordando sus labios sobre los míos.

De pronto sentí que me soltaban y mi cabeza golpeaba el suelo. _¿Ya está? _No había sentido absolutamente nada. Oí voces. Esta vez había alguien más en la habitación. Su voz me resultaba extrañamente familiar pero sonaba distorsionada, impersonal, sin alma. Me helaba la sangre. No se dirigía a mí. Nadie hablaba conmigo. Con mucho esfuerzo traté de salir de la negrura, entreabrí los ojos sólo para darme cuenta de que la estancia daba aún más vueltas que antes. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, no estaba muerto todavía. Entrecerré los párpados tratando de afinar mi vista, ya que además de moverse mucho, todo era muy borroso. Sentí una punzada en la cabeza que me obligó a cerrar los ojos de nuevo. Sin embargo pronto volví a intentar enterarme de qué ocurría a mi alrededor.

En el umbral de la puerta había alguien. Alguien que había detenido al gigante y había evitado que me matara, por el momento. Era una figura sensual recortada al tras luz. Algo como... un Ángel Vengador.

**Bella PoV**

"Cualquiera diría que estás viendo un fantasma." Expresé mis pensamientos en alto y Felix palideció un poco más antes de ser capaz de hablar.

"No puede ser..." Murmuró tan bajo que no supe si lo había comprendido bien. "¡Bajad las armas, estúpidos!" Bramó un instante más tarde.

Media sonrisa intentó extenderse por mi rostro, pero la reprimí. Aún no había vencido. Mientras Felix daba la orden y sus tres descerebrados esbirros, porque aunque suene cómico no había otra forma de llamarlos, se miraban unos a otros dudando entre hacer caso o no; yo calculé mis recursos: Felix tenía que respetar el acuerdo de no agresión entre nuestras familias. Por otra parte ya habían roto el trato en una ocasión, así que era posible que lo hiciera una segunda. A pesar de todo era mi mejor baza, él tenía a Edward y no le temblaría el pulso al matarlo. Si ese fuera el caso, mi cargador estaba lleno. Quince balas y cuatro objetivos. Si Edward no sobrevivía, ellos tampoco lo harían.

"Gracias, caballeros." Dije con tono monocorde cuando por fin desviaron sus cañones de mi dirección. "Han sido muy amables por su visita, pero me temo que estoy algo cansada. Les agradecería..."

"Llevo meses buscándote... y ahora apareces como por arte de magia. ¿Qué haces aquí?" Inquirió Felix ahora mitad sorprendido mitad furioso.

Solté una risa seca.

"¿Desde cuándo los pájaros disparan a las escopetas?" Pregunté en tono jovial. "¿Desde cuándo yo tengo que discutir mis asuntos con un empleado de los Vulturi? _Io sonno Patrizia Bataglia._"

/_Yo soy Patrizia Bataglia._/

Los tres esbirros palidecieron: uno de ellos se atragantó con su propia saliva, a otro casi se le cae la pistola de la mano, y el tercero sólo fue capaz de quedarse boquiabierto como un pez fuera del agua. _Patético._

Amartillé mi pistola y apunté hacia Felix. Era el momento de tirarse un farol.

"Estoy perdiendo la paciencia." Anuncié con voz dura y el brazo alzado sujetando firmemente mi Beretta.

Por un segundo creí que el pulso me temblaría y lo echaría todo a perder, pero eso no ocurrió.

"He venido a hacer un trabajo."

No hacía falta que aclarase qué había venido a hacer, ambos lo sabíamos.

"Lástima que tu _trabajo_ interfiera con mis intereses." Repliqué con voz inocente. "Y sinceramente, después de lo de mi hermano no creo que quieras desafiarme. Dame una excusa, Felix. Estoy deseando acabar con todos vosotros."

No supe interpretar la expresión del interpelado, pero desde luego no tuvo intención de responder a mi provocación, lo cual me extrañó. Un silencio tenso se instaló en la habitación. Un silencio que se rompió por una voz que no esperaba oír.

"Buenas noches señores." Saludó Demetri a mi espalda. Me aparté ligeramente del umbral sin desviar el cañón de mi objetivo y entró en el salón con paso decidido seguido por Eleazar, otro miembro de La Guardia. "Si no necesitan nada más, me temo que debo pedirles que se marchen."

Felix apretó la mandíbula y los puños pero los aflojó para ponerle el seguro a su pistola.

"¡Wow, tío! ¡Es el jefe de La Guardia!" Exclamó uno de los esbirros.

"Cállate Raoul." Felix puso lo ojos en blanco y estoy segura de que contuvo un suspiro. "Larguémonos."

Se marcharon del apartamento y tan pronto como eso ocurrió yo corrí hacia Edward dejándome caer a su lado. Estaba bocabajo y sangraba bastante. Traté de darle la vuelta con los ojos llorosos. Demetri apareció a mi lado y me ayudó a llevarlo hasta su habitación.

Edward tenía un par de cortes en los labios y otro en la ceja, que era el que más sangraba. Su pómulo estaba hinchado pero no roto. Levanté su camiseta y comprobé las costillas, dos parecían estar rotas y un hematoma había comenzado a extenderse por su costado derecho. Ninguna de las extremidades estaba rota.

"Bella... Bella está a salvo... Bella..." Murmuraba Edward en su inconsciencia.

"Permítame revisarlo, _signorina_." Murmuró Eleazar con un botiquín en la mano.

Me hice a un lado sin soltar su mano mientras Eleazar curaba las heridas de Edward y ponía una especie de vendaje alrededor de su torso. Demetri caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

"Quiero que lo reconsideres." Espetó de repente. "Nos encargaremos de Edward, te doy mi palabra, pero tú tienes que irte de aquí. Por favor."

Eleazar ni parpadeó, continuó con su labor como si no escuchara nada.

"Lo siento. Siento decepcionarte, pero no voy a abandonarlo. Mi sitio es a su lado. Es mi última palabra."

Asintió y no dijo nada más.

"Demetri." Le llamé para captar su atención ya que parecía absorto en sus pensamientos. "Gracias." Dije cuando me miró.

Sonrió triste.

"Hubieras salido airosa tú sola. Sólo intervine porque creí que ibas a matarlo y a esa rata aún no le ha llegado su momento. Hubiese sido una muerte demasiado fácil..."

No me atreví a añadir nada más ante el oscurantismo de su voz.

"En un par de semanas estará como nuevo." Concluyó Eleazar al finalizar sus curas. "Tiene dos costillas fisuradas, así que le molestarán un poco. No ha necesitado puntos, pero sí tendrás que curarle las heridas a diario para que no se infecten. Y que se deje el hielo en el pómulo durante un rato más, aunque se le va a hinchar de todos modos." Asentí mirando los cortes y magulladuras de su rostro. "Arreglaré la puerta antes de irme."

"_Grazie_." Susurré antes de que ambos hombres abandonaran la habitación dejándome a solas con Edward.

Me aovillé a su lado, tan sólo escuchando el latido de su corazón. El que en ese momento me parecía el sonido más maravilloso del mundo.

Horas más tarde oí cómo la puerta del apartamento se abría y se volvía a cerrar. Silencio. Después pasos. Cada vez más cerca. No me moví del lado de Edward pero sí apreté la culata de mi pistola bajo la manta y coloqué el dedo sobre el gatillo, preparada para defender mi posición.

Quien quiera que fuese estaba entrando en mi dormitorio. Venía a por mí y lo tenía muy claro. Me pareció oír cómo el intruso removía ropa en mi armario. Fruncí el ceño y me levanté lentamente de la cama. Salí de la habitación descalza, tratando de amortiguar todo sonido y sujetando la Beretta en mi mano derecha. La puerta de mi habitación estaba entornada y la luz apagada. Respiré hondo antes de abrir muy despacio y siempre apuntando al oscuro interior del cuarto.

No me sorprendería que fuese uno de los inútiles que acompañaban a Felix, ya que parecía tan absorto en su labor que no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia en la estancia ni de que tenía la mano sobre el interruptor de la luz. Si hubiese sido el propio Felix habría oído nuestras respiraciones desde la entrada del apartamento.

Mi visitante dio un respingo cuando encendí la luz y varias prendas de mi ropa salieron volando por los aires.

"¡Oh, por Dios, Jacob! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pretendes que te mate?" Exclamé poniéndole de nuevo el seguro a la pistola.

"¡Madre mía! ¡Casi me da un infarto!" Jadeó Jake sujetándose el pecho con la mano. "¿De dónde demonios sales?"

"Estaba en la habitación de enfrente. Y tú no eres precisamente sigiloso. ¡Pareces un elefante en una cacharrería!"

"¡Disculpa! Olvidaba que yo no pude asistir al campamento de verano de los _SWAT_" Dijo en tono jocoso volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo.

"No fue de los _SWAT_, fue con los _SEAL_... ¿Puedo saber qué se supone que intentas hacer con mi ropa?"

"Las maletas." Respondió como si fuera una obviedad.

"Nada de maletas, Jacob. No me voy a ninguna parte. ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo diablos has entrado aquí! ¡Y deja ya de hurgar en mi ropa!" Exclamé a punto de perder los nervios.

Jake se detuvo pero sólo para mirarme como lo hacía cuando estaba a punto de embarcarnos en una acalorada discusión.

"En primer lugar fuiste tú quien me enseñó a abrir puertas sin usar las llaves, señorita _'SEAL'_. En segundo lugar, he hablado con Demetri. Sé que Felix ha estado aquí y le ha dado a Cullen la paliza que debería de haberle dado yo. Aunque le estoy verdaderamente agradecido por haberle pateado el culo a ese idiota engreído, no voy a permitir que se te vuelva a acercar. Y mucho menos él..."

Mi amigo cada vez parecía más enfadado pero no estaba dispuesta a permitir que eso me amedrentara. Si había convencido a Demetri, Jacob no sería diferente.

"¿Alec? ¿Por qué iba a querer verme? Ya sabes que él no se mancha las manos de sangre." Murmuré sintiendo como se me revolvían las tripas. Alec se escudaba en sus matones para quitar del medio a quien le molestase, pero jamás estaba presente ni quería saber nada del asunto.

"¡Ay, Bella! ¡Te juro que a veces pareces tonta!" Respondió exasperado.

Se giró de nuevo hacia su labor y, a pesar de que sus palabras me habían dejado atónita, acerté a sujetar su brazo.

"He dicho que no voy a ningún lado. Voy a quedarme aquí te guste o no." Esta vez la convicción de mis palabras debió de hacer mella en él, porque algo en sus ojos cambió.

Se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, que a mí me parecieron eternos. Eso no era buena señal. Siempre era mejor un Jacob gritando que uno callado.

"Si te quedas será sin mi apoyo. Me niego a verte pasar por lo mismo de nuevo. No lo soportaría..."

Mi boca se abrió sin que ninguna palabra saliera de ella. Jake me estaba dando a escoger. Edward o él. Mi corazón se resquebrajó un poco más.

"No... no puedes hacerme esto." Balbuceé tan bajo que ni yo lo escuché.

"Es tu elección, Bella. No voy a quedarme para ver cómo agonizas otra vez. Tú decides."

"Jake... no... tú... no puedes..." Aunque lo intentaba no era capaz de hilvanar dos pensamientos para tratar de formar una frase coherente.

Un profundo dolor comenzó a abrirse paso. Ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por proteger a Edward. En mi vida las cosas nunca eran sencillas. Y nunca lo serían.

"No puedo abandonarlo." Musité finalmente bajando la cabeza.

Jacob no dijo nada más. Sólo salió de la habitación, del apartamento y, finalmente, de mi vida.

Me senté unos minutos en la cama, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir antes de volver con Edward. Pero todo parecía irreal. Jake se había convertido en una parte tan esencial de mi vida que me parecía imposible que ahora ya no estuviera en ella. Quise llorar pero, sencillamente, ya no me quedaban lágrimas. Todo parecía complicarse por momentos, a cada paso del camino. Esto no había hecho más que comenzar y sólo tenía pinta de empeorar.

Cuando logré serenarme regresé junto a Edward y me tumbé a su lado. Él estaba inquieto y no dejaba de murmurar y de gritar mi nombre. Yo le respondía con suaves susurros y caricias que parecían tranquilizarle momentáneamente. No recuerdo haberme dormido, pero así fue durante unas horas. Desde luego no fue un sueño apacible.

Edward se despertó a media mañana y yo me preparé para una batería interminable de preguntas y una sarta igual de grande de mentiras. No sabía qué era exactamente lo que él recordaba o había visto, ya que no parecía estar inconsciente todo el rato.

"¡Edward!" Exclamé en cuanto sus párpados comenzaron a moverse. "¡Gracias a Dios que estás bien! Empezaba a preocuparme."

La primera mentira. De sobra sabía que Eleazar le había inyectado un sedante que dormiría a un caballo para que descansara. _En fin... ¡allá vamos!_

"¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron algo esos tipos?" Soltó todas las palabras a bocajarro, atropellándose mientras hablaba, y tratando de incorporarse pero se frenó en cuanto notó la punzada de protesta de sus maltrechas costillas.

"Eso mismo te pregunto yo, Edward. ¿Qué ocurrió aquí anoche?" Contraataqué con voz inocente y asustada.

Para nada me gustaba mentirle de esta manera, pero era lo mejor para los dos.

"Entonces, ¿no los viste? ¿Se marcharon antes de que llegaras? ¡Oh, gracias al cielo!" Dijo abrazándome sin dejarme responder e ignorando el dolor en su costado.

"Anoche me asusté mucho. Cuando llegué la puerta estaba forzada y tú estabas en el suelo sangrando. El salón parece un campo de batalla." Expliqué.

Más o menos, así había ocurrido. Digamos que yo sólo me estaba tomando ciertas... licencias poéticas.

"No importa siempre que tú estés bien." Murmuró contra mi pelo.

"¿Es por ese caso tan importante en el que trabajas? ¿Te están extorsionando? No quise llamar a la policía por si te metía en más líos..." Quise mirarlo a los ojos para ver su expresión mientras lo presionaba para averiguar qué recordaba, por su parte Edward me sujetó con brazo de acero impidiéndome moverme.

"¿Te lo ha dicho Seth?" Me quedé callada sin saber qué responder. "No tienes de qué preocuparte. Yo cuidaré de ti." Prometió en tono solemne y yo tuve que contener una carcajada.

¿Qué diría si supiera quién protege realmente a quién? Me conformé con abrazarlo más fuerte hasta que oí un quejido de dolor.

"Edward, no soy idiota. A lo mejor no te has dado cuenta, pero ya no soy ninguna niña. Puedes confiar en mí."

"¿Que no me he dado cuenta? ¡Ojalá no me hubiera dado cuenta!" Musitó y yo me hice la desentendida. "No quiero que te preocupes por nada, Bella. Yo me encargaré de todo. Te aseguro que no permitiré que nadie te haga daño."

Esta vez me incorporé sin importarme la fuerza que él hiciera para retenerme en una posición en la que no veía sus ojos.

Estaba enfadada. Casi furiosa. Demetri solía ser protector e incluso paternalista, pero lo de Edward ya era pasarse de la raya. Por dura que fuese la situación a mí siempre me hablaban con la verdad, así que en este momento no iba a conformarme con menos.

"¿Que no me preocupe? ¿Me pides que no me preocupe? Edward, anoche te encontré tirado en el suelo desangrándote. Tu cara parece un mapa y tienes dos costillas fisuradas. ¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme que no me preocupe? ¡Lo que tienes que hacer es darme una explicación inmediatamente!"

Había sonado al borde de la histeria. Reconozco que quizá estaba sobreactuando un poco, pero en ese momento me parecía tan tentador... Uno de mis deberes era permanecer impertérrita ante cualquier evento, no podía mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento. Siempre en calma. Con eterna cara de póker. Por eso me pareció la ocasión perfecta para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación interpretativa.

Edward reflexionó unos instantes.

"Sí, se trata del caso en el que estaba trabajando." Admitió con aspecto derrotado. "Después de que te fueras unos tipos entraron en el apartamento por la fuerza. Venían decididos a matarme y si no lo hicieron fue porque alguien les interrumpió." Inevitablemente me tensé y me recorrió un escalofrío.

"¿Sabes quién fue?" Pregunté escuetamente. Edward había puesto punto y final a mi dramatización con aquellas palabras. Él me había visto. Sabía que yo había estado allí.

"No pude verlo bien." Contuve un suspiro de alivio. "Pero me salvó la vida."

"Bueno, ya pasó." Respondí soltando por fin ese suspiro mientras me ponía en pie. "Ahora debes comer un poco para tomarte los analgésicos."

"¿Vas a cuidar de mí?" Inquirió con su infame sonrisa.

"Si no estás suficientemente magullado puedo terminar el trabajo de esos matones..." Respondí en tono juguetón.

"Bella..." Tomó mi mano y tiró de mí hasta que estuve sentada de nuevo a su lado. "Anoche, cuando creí que iba a morir, no pude dejar de pensar en ti; de lamentar todas y cada una de las cosas que me iba a perder. No olvides jamás que te amo. Tú eres mi norte, el aire que necesito para respirar. Mi vida no tiene sentido si tú no estás y si te vas, el tiempo dejará de existir para mí. Aún después de la muerte, te seguiré amando."

En ningún momento desvió sus ojos de los míos. Por más que busqué en ellos, no encontré ni rastro de falsedad. Allí sólo había una cosa: amor. Le besé. Sin querer, sin pensar, simplemente lo hice.

Lentamente suavicé el beso hasta que sus labios liberaron los míos. Apoyé la frente en la suya y, todavía con los ojos cerrados, le repetí mi propia promesa:

"A través de todo. A pesar de todo. Siempre." Así sería nuestro amor. Eterno.

Sentí cómo su sonrisa se extendía por su rostro antes de besarme de nuevo.

**Edward PoV**

Dos días después del ataque mi cara tenía un aspecto algo mejor, las heridas habían empezado a cicatrizar y los moretones se habían atenuado levemente. Volví al trabajo con la decisión tomada de que, al menos temporalmente, me retiraría del caso. Quizá cuando Bella se fuera a la universidad y estuviese a salvo de esos monstruos me plantearía retomar la investigación, pero por el momento estaba fuera de toda discusión.

A penas llevaba media hora en el despacho cuando Seth Clearwater entró sin llamar.

"Buenos días, Edward. Perdona que me presente de un modo tan intempestivo pero tengo que salir de país urgentemente, tengo una reunión en..." Dijo todo esto sin mirarme. Se había sentado delante de mi escritorio y estaba rebuscando en su portafolios.

Cuando levantó la vista se quedó paralizado y todo color huyó de su cara.

"Dime que te has metido en alguna pelea de bar. ¡Por Dios, dime que ha sido eso!" Musitó casi sin respiración.

Negué con la cabeza pero no me dio tiempo a explicarle nada ya que él se había imaginado lo que había ocurrido.

"¡Bella!" Seth se levantó y empezó a pasear de un lado a otro inquieto. "¿Dónde estaba ella cuando esos tipos aparecieron? ¿La vieron? ¡Responde!" Bramó golpeando la mesa con las dos manos.

Jamás lo había visto tan fuera de sí y tampoco me había imaginado que pudiera perder los estribos de ese modo. Seth Clearwater era el hombre más comedido y sereno sobre la faz de la Tierra, o al menos eso creía yo hasta ese momento.

"Ella no estaba en casa. Vinieron a matarme, pero alguien les interrumpió. "

Soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y se pasó las manos por la cara. Se dejó caer en la silla y se quedó unos segundos aturdido, con la vista perdida. Sin previo aviso ni mediar palabra sacó su móvil del bolsillo y le dio a una de las teclas de marcación rápida.

"Los Vulturi han estado aquí... ¿Cómo que ya lo sabías?" Se puso en pie abruptamente y volvió a su paseo nervioso. "¿Es que nadie pensaba informarme? … ¿Cómo dices?"

No sé qué le dijo la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea, pero esta vez, en lugar de dejarse caer en la silla, directamente se desplomó, como si le hubieran dado una noticia terrible. Transcurrieron un par de minutos hasta que volvió a hablar.

"Pero... tienes que entender que eso no va a detenerlos…" Seth se pasaba las manos frenéticamente por el pelo y yo me moría de curiosidad. ¿Con quién demonios hablaba y sobre qué? "¿Cómo me pides que me calme? ¡No pienso calmarme! … Está bien, te escucho … Este asunto no me gusta en lo absoluto … Claro que no, sabes que eso jamás ocurrirá, pero no puedes pedirme que te dé mi bendición. Supongo que lo comprendes."

Se despidió y de nuevo se frotó la cara con ambas manos. Tras ese gesto su actitud cambió por completo: se enderezó en la silla y volvió a su expresión impenetrable de siempre.

"Fue Demetri, el jefe de seguridad de la _signorina_ Bataglia quien detuvo hace dos días a los sicarios de los Vulturi. Él estaba vigilando tu casa por orden mía. Siento no habértelo explicado antes, pero yo no estaba al corriente del ataque." Declaró sin mover un músculo más de lo necesario.

"¿Pusiste a gente a vigilarme?" Grité atónito. ¿Quién se creía el tipo que era?

"Descuida, no lo hice por tu bien, sino por el de Bella. Te pedí que te alejaras de ella, pero está claro no lo hiciste. Arriesgaste su vida en vano. Ella podría estar muerta ahora mismo y tú también lo estarías si algo le pasara por tu culpa. Te doy mi palabra."

"¿Me estás amenazando?" Pregunté con los dientes tan apretados que me rechinaron.

"Te estoy advirtiendo. Si algo le ocurre a Bella por tu causa, lo pagarás. Y te aseguro que el precio será alto."

Nunca había sido un cobarde pero algo en la forma en la que pronunció aquellas palabras me hizo estar seguro de que cumpliría su amenaza. Por otra parte, yo también le mataría si dañase a Bella.

"Necesito un favor." Dijo después de un tenso silencio. "Quiero llevarme a Bella de aquí, alejarla de todo este asunto, pero ella se niega a trasladarse."

"Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada." Respondí tenso.

"Edward, tienes que razonar." Continuó con vehemencia. "Puedo enviarla a estudiar a cualquier parte del mundo, a los colegios más prestigiosos. Yo puedo cuidar de ella, me encargaré de que no le falte nada y de que esté a salvo."

"¿Me estás pidiendo que la aleje de mí? Tienes que estar bromeando..." Murmuré sin poder creérmelo.

"¡No seas absurdo! Lo que te estoy pidiendo es que me dejes poner a salvo a Bella, apartarla de toda esta locura."

"En cualquier caso no es mi decisión. No soy su padre ni tampoco su tutor, yo no tengo autoridad para tomar decisiones sobre ella." Aseveré.

"En eso estamos de acuerdo, sin embargo eres el único al que hará caso. Si tú le pides que vaya a estudiar al extranjero, lo hará."

"No puedo hacer eso. Lo siento, Seth, pero jamás haría nada que alejase a Bella de mí." Quizá Clearwater tuviera razón y fuese lo mejor para Bella, pero era imposible que yo viviera sin ella.

"¡Qué hipócrita eres, Edward! ¡Además de egoísta! Estás dispuesto a jugarte su vida por nada. ¡Lo peor de todo es que la estás exponiendo a un peligro que ni siquiera conoces!" Seth había vuelto a perder los papeles.

"Si cuando me llamas hipócrita te refieres a Ángela..."

"¡Por supuesto que me refiero a ella! ¿A quién si no?" Me interrumpió levantando la voz de nuevo. "Juras amar a Bella y sin embargo sigues prometido con su prima... ¡Supongo que no esperarás mis felicitaciones! Es más, me parece algo aberrante que aún no entiendo cómo Bella permite."

"Las cosas no son como crees." Dije perdiendo los nervios yo también.

Seth estaba haciendo que mi amor por Bella sonase como algo sucio y depravado, cuando en realidad era lo más maravilloso que me había pasado en la vida.

"¡Ojalá pudiera hablar directamente con Ángela de todo este asunto! Tal vez así recibieras tu merecido..."

"¡Ojalá pudiera hacerlo yo, maldita sea!" Exclamé desesperado golpeando la mesa con el puño. "Si Bella me lo hubiera permitido hubiese dejado a Ángela el mismo día en que la conocí a ella, pero por alguna razón que aún no comprendo me ha echo prometer que no romperé ese estúpido compromiso por ahora. Y por supuesto que no he vuelto a ponerle un dedo encima a ninguna mujer que no sea Bella. Para mí sólo existe ella."

Habiéndome desahogado me recliné en la silla sujetándome las sienes, en las que ya sentía un más que molesto pinchazo.

"Todo esto sólo puede acabar mal." Susurró Seth antes de levantarse y salir del despacho.

**Bella PoV**

Habían pasado dos días desde el ataque cuando mi teléfono sonó de camino al instituto. Edward se había ido a trabajar temprano después de su convalecencia y había prometido mantenerse alejado del caso Vulturi. Aunque de poco serviría: Felix ya me había visto y sabía dónde encontrarme. Ahora más que nunca debía tener las espaldas cubiertas. La Guardia al completo se había trasladado a Forks y Port Angeles, con lo que podía decirse que era prácticamente imposible acceder a mí o a Edward.

"¿Sí?"

"Los Vulturi han estado aquí" Dijo Seth en cuanto respondí.

"Lo sé." Contesté.

"¿Cómo que ya lo sabías? ¿Es que nadie pensaba informarme?"

"Claro que pensaba decírtelo, pero... en fin... te lo digo ahora. El caso es que Felix vino a por Edward. Afortunadamente llegué a casa antes de que ocurriera una desgracia." Era una versión muy abreviada, pero en esencia contenía lo importante.

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Yo había salido a hacer un recado y cuando volví Felix estaba en el piso con otros tres tipos. Había golpeado a Edward y se disponía a..." No fui capaz de decir la palabra, pero tampoco fue necesario para que Seth comprendiese. "Por suerte Demetri había dejado una pistola escondida en mi coche y pude detenerlos. ¡Ah! Y antes de que digas nada: no pienso marcharme. He hablado con Edward y ha prometido alejarse de ellos, no va a seguir investigando."

"Pero... tienes que entender que eso no va a detenerlos…" Protestó.

"La Guardia al completo está aquí y un abogado que ya no reúne pruebas contra ellos no es motivo para enfrentarse a nosotros." Argumenté. "Todo está bajo control, así que cálmate, por favor." En realidad no era cierto, nada estaba bajo control pero lo último que necesitaba era que Seth perdiera los nervios.

"¿Cómo me pides que me calme? ¡No pienso calmarme!"

"Seth, tranquilízate y escúchame."

"Está bien, te escucho."

"Los Vulturi no se atreverán a atacarnos. Nada malo va a pasar, no debes preocuparte. Somos un equipo perfectamente engranado y Demetri se está encargando de todo." Cogí aire antes de continuar. "Y ya que la maquinaria funciona tan bien, necesito pedirte un favor: Edward estaba semiinconsciente la noche del ataque y me vio hablar con Felix. No recuerda que era yo pero, por si acaso, quiero que le digas que ordenaste que La Guardia le vigilase, que fueron tus guardaespaldas quien le salvaron. Si cree que fue eso lo que ocurrió no seguirá tratando de recordar."

"Este asunto no me gusta en lo absoluto." Contestó frustrado.

"Jacob ya me ha dado la espalda, ¿tú también vas a abandonarme?" Pregunté angustiada. La pérdida de Jake sería complicada de sobrellevar, pero sin Seth sería completamente imposible para mí salir adelante.

"Claro que no, sabes que eso jamás ocurrirá, pero no puedes pedirme que te dé mi bendición. Supongo que lo comprendes."

"Sí, lo entiendo, por supuesto que lo entiendo. Pero ahora te necesito más que nunca, Seth. No voy a poder seguir adelante sin ti."

Seth suspiró al otro lado.

"Hice un juramento y pienso cumplirlo. Ahora tengo que dejarte. En dos horas he de coger un avión a Abu Dhabi, ha surgido una pequeña discrepancia en las negociaciones del hotel. Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, lo solucionaré y estaré de vuelta antes de que acabe la semana." Me dijo con tono cálido, haciéndome saber que siempre estaría a mi lado.

"Ok. Cuídate, Seth. Mantenme informada a través del mail. Y ya sabes que tienes carta blanca en las negociaciones, confío plenamente en ti."

"Muchas gracias. Hablaremos ponto."

El día en el instituto pasó demasiado lento, para mí al menos. Alice parecía emocionada con los preparativos del baile de primavera, que sería dos semanas después. _Para preocuparme de bailes estoy yo..._

"¿Bella? ¡Bella!" Alice chasqueó los dedos delante de mi cara varias veces para que la apartara de mi notebook.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunté molesta por la interrupción de mi lectura sobre las negociaciones que Seth iba a llevar acabo en los Emiratos Árabes.

"¡Tenemos que ir a comprar tu vestido para el baile de primavera!" Exclamó ofendida por mi falta de interés y atención.

"¿Mi vestido?" Repetí sin que mi cerebro terminara de asimilar.

"Sí, Bella. Yo usaré uno de los que me regalaste en Navidad, así que debemos buscar uno para ti."

"¡Ah! No hace falta que te molestes, seguro que alguno de los que tengo en casa me puede servir. Además no estoy segura de que vaya a asistir."

Y mis palabras desataron un torrente de quejas y protestas que no supe acallar hasta que entramos en clase de nuevo. Incluso a la salida Alice siguió con sus reproches y súplicas para que acudiera a esa estúpida fiesta. Al menos hasta que vio a Demetri apoyado en su BMW, en medio del parking del instituto.

"¡Dios, es tipo de ahí me pone los pelos de punta! ¡Y creo que está mirando hacia aquí!" Murmuró Alice nerviosa apretándome el brazo y clavándome las uñas.

Lo cierto es que Demetri destacaba en el entorno, apoyado en la puerta del copiloto de su reluciente coche, con sus gafas de sol y el abrigo de cashmere. Parecía un auténtico mafioso de película. No pude evitar la sonrisa ante la ironía.

"Me está esperando a mí." Dije en un murmullo a penas audible.

"¿Qué?" Gritó Alice deteniéndonos a ambas en medio del camino. "No, de ninguna manera voy a dejar que te vayas con ese hombre. ¿Y si te mata y te descuartiza o vende tus órganos en el mercado negro? ¡Jamás me lo perdonaría! Eso sin tener en cuenta lo que me haría Edward..."

Me eché a reír y continué caminando hacia Demetri, soltándome de la presa que Alice mantenía en mi brazo.

"Es un amigo de mi padre. De vez en cuando me llama o viene a verme para saber cómo estoy." Expliqué cuando se puso de nuevo a mi lado.

"Ah." Musitó mi amiga, claramente apesadumbrada ante la mención de mis padres. "Ahora que lo dices... me parece recordar que lo vi por aquí una vez, hace meses."

"Sé que puede dar un poco de miedo, pero es un gran tipo." Añadí antes de separar nuestros caminos.

Me acerqué a Demetri lentamente, como si así pudiera retrasar la recepción de las malas noticias, porque el hecho de que se hubiera presentado en el instituto sin avisar no podía significar nada bueno. ¿Habrían vuelto a atacar a Edward? Cuando caí en esa cuenta me ceñí la mochila al hombro y apreté el paso.

"_Buon pomeriggio_." Saludó. /_Buenas tardes./_

"_Ciao."_ Respondí de manera más informal. /_Hola./_

"_Possiamo parlare?_" Me preguntó en tono relajado mientras se incorporaba para abrirme la puerta. Aún así sabía que no me iba a gustar lo que iba a oír. /_¿Podemos hablar?/_

"_Sono venuto nella mia macchina._" Respondí señalando con la cabeza el Shelby que Jake había restaurado para mí. /_He venido en mi coche._/

"_Va bene_. Entonces pasaré a recogerte por el apartamento en una hora." Me dio un beso en la frente y se marchó. /_Está bien_./

Diez minutos después estaba en casa, dándole vueltas al asunto, tratando de adivinar qué tendría que decirme Demetri. De forma compulsiva saqué el móvil y llamé a Edward para comprobar que estaba bien.

"¡Bella!" Respondió entusiasmado cuando los pitidos empezaban a acabar con mi escasa paciencia.

"¡Amore! _Come stai?_" Y al segundo me maldije por haberle hablado en italiano. "¿Qué tal tu regreso al trabajo?" Continué tratando de desviar su atención. Con suerte lo achacaría a algún tipo de modismo juvenil.

"Echándote de menos..." Mi corazón se desbocó y deseé con más fuerza que nunca un abrazo suyo.

"Yo también te he echado de menos." Admití sonriendo.

"Seth ha venido a verme." Anunció después de un suspiro. "Fue su equipo de seguridad quien me salvó la vida el otro día..."

"¿Y eso te disgusta?" Traté de averiguar qué había detrás de su aversión a mi consejero. Jamás había conocido a alguien a quien le cayera mal Seth.

"Tengo mis razones para que ese tipo no me guste..."

Decidí dejarlo correr. No tenía sentido empezar una discusión absurda con Edward, por una enemistada basada en ego y testosterona.

"¿Vendrás temprano? Tengo muchas ganas de verte..." Quise dar un giro total a la conversación, pero creo que se me fue la mano, porque mi voz sonó más bien como un suave ronroneo.

"Iría ahora mismo si pudiera..." Dijo Edward con el aliento entrecortado. "Iré a casa lo antes que pueda, te lo prometo. Yo también me muero por verte."

"Está bien, te esperaré ansiosa entonces." Ese mismo ronroneo... _¿Qué demonios te ocurre? _

Colgué el teléfono satisfecha con la promesa de Edward de regresar pronto a casa.

Como aún quedaba más de media hora hasta que llegase Demetri me fui a mi habitación y, casi por inercia, tomé mi baqueteado ejemplar de Cumbres Borrascosas. En él guardaba varias fotos de mi hermano. En dos aparecía solo y en otras dos estaba conmigo. Me quedé ojeándolas, procurando quedarme con los buenos recuerdos y alejar los del fatídico día de su muerte. Y lo que vino después: la más absoluta desolación. Me aferré a mi determinación de recordar lo felices que habíamos sido juntos y nada más.

No sé el tiempo que transcurrió hasta que el timbre de la puerta sonó. No esperaba a nadie, así que coloqué la huella digital en el identificador del maletín que guardaba bajo la cama y saqué la Beretta que había en su interior. S_í, lo sé, un sitio muy original donde nadie buscaría... pero en esa habitación tan pequeña era muy complicado ser imaginativo._ Aunque nadie la había tocado, comprobé el cargador por seguridad. _Full_.

Corrí hacia la puerta y la abrí con bastante precaución. Toda la alerta se evaporó en cuanto vi a Demetri en el umbral. Arqueó una ceja y yo alcé la mano mostrando mi arma. Él me revolvió el pelo sonriendo y dijo algo como:

"Buena chica."

"No soy un perro, ¿sabes? Y si vas a tratarme como tal, al menos dame galletas." Su sonrisa se amplió. Desde la muerte de Tiziano eran contadas las veces en que Demetri sonreía.

"¿Estás lista?" Preguntó sin rodeos.

Asentí y cogí el abrigo que había dejado sobre el sofá cuando llegué del instituto.

"¿Qué te parece si pasamos por casa? He oído que un delicioso pastel de chocolate nos espera..."

¡Martha había hecho mi pastel de chocolate!

"¡Hace siglos que no como un pedazo!" Dije con énfasis. Demetri me dirigió una

mirada especulativa, ante la cual aclaré: "¡Desde el primer domingo de enero!"

"Sí, sin duda han pasado siglos..." Se mofó.

No sé bien si yo debía enterarme de que estaba dando un par de rodeos para despistar a quien nos estuviera siguiendo, así que no lo mencioné. Tal vez nadie nos seguía la pista y sólo era una precaución.

Al llegar a mi casa en Port Angeles, Alfred y Martha me esperaban en la cocina con una suculenta merienda dispuesta, así que, sin perder un segundo, me abalancé hacia mi porción de tarta. Cuando hube repetido dos veces mi jefe de seguridad decidió que era el momento de decirme a qué venía esta pequeña excursión.

Llegamos al despacho que fue de mi padre y nos acomodamos en el sofá. Supe que las noticias no iban a gustarme porque Demetri esperó a que dejase en vaso de leche sobre la mesa para empezar a hablar.

"Alec está en Seattle. Quiere verte." Dijo con voz firme.

* * *

Bueno, qué os ha parecido? Os adivierto que el siguiente capítulo va a ser... importante! Ahí os dejo eso... jejeje!

**Stephanie**: Para tí guardo un sitio especial! Gracias por tus reviews para meterme 'prisa'! La verdad es que me ha costado un poco escribir este capítulo! Pero cada vez que abría el correo y leía uno de tus comentarios me decía: 'Venga. Siéntate y escribe! Aunque no te guste lo que sale! Tienes que darle vueltas!' Jejeje! Tus ánimos han sido indispensables en este capi!

En cuanto a tu sospecha de que pronto se desvelarán secretos... creo que el siguiente capi veremos todo eso! :D Un besazo enorme! Y una vez más, gracias por todo!

**Arely**: Muchísimas gracias por estar ahí! Feliz 2011 para tí también! Y espero no haber tardado demasiado en actualizar! Un beso enorme!

**bea**: Feliz 2010 y 2011 para ti también! Jejeje! Espero que este año te traiga todo lo que desees! Por cierto! Me alegro de que te guste esta Bella, porque yo ya empiezo a estar harta de la Bella blandengue... Un besazo y espero que nos leamos pronto!

**Silvia**: Muchas gracias por todo! Sobre todo por estar ahí! Te invito a hacerte una cuenta en Fan Fiction ya que es mucho más cómodo suscribirse a las alertas de las historias que comprobarlas a diario. Así te llegarían al mail tanto las alertas por nuevos capítulos como las respuestas a las reviews! Te mando un beso y espero que nos leamos en breve!

**Roxy**: Me alegro de que te guste la historia! Espero que te haya agradado igualmente este capi! Un besazo enorme! Espero que nos leamos en breve!

**Mel**: Siempre me alegra recibir tus reviews! Son geniales! :D Me alegra que te gusten los celos de Edward, porque creo que en esta historia nos esperan en grandes cantidades! Jejeje! Espero que te haya gustado este capi! Estoy ansiosa por leer tu review! Un besazo enorme!


	27. Ésta soy yo Primera parte

Hello everybody!

¿Seguís ahí? Hace mil años que no sabeis de mí, eh! Estoy atascadísima con este capítulo! Pero atascada de verdad! :S

He decidido dividirlo en dos y subir por lo menos el principio. Espero terminarlo pronto, porque me tiene harta de verdad!

Aún no he respondido a las reviews, pero pretendo hacerlo entre hoy y mañana si me da tiempo! Estoy intentando inspirarme para terminar el dichoso capítulo! :D

Bueno! Un beso a todo el mundo! Nos leemos pronto!

* * *

Capítulo 27: Ésta soy yo. (Primera parte).

**Bella PoV**

"Alec está en Seattle. Quiere verte." Dijo Demetri con voz firme.

Los segundos empezaron a correr sin que yo consiguiera reaccionar. Alec. En Seattle.

"¿Por qué?"

La pregunta salió de mis labios sin autorización previa de mi cerebro. Sencillamente no funcionaba. Mi mente no quería trabajar.

"No lo sé."

"Mientes." Repliqué entre dientes de forma agresiva, todavía con la vista perdida en algún punto de la pared empapelada.

Demetri suspiró y se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas.

"Lleva buscándote desde el mismo día que salimos de Madrid. Es a él a quien he estado despistando, no a su padre. Felix iba tras de tu pista por orden suya, por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando te vio en el apartamento de Edward. Según sus _investigaciones_ él te hacía en algún lugar de China."

Sonreí al pensar en que Demetri había llevado a Felix por medio mundo persiguiendo un fantasma. Pero no fue una sonrisa alegre, sino una mueca más bien.

"¿Qué quiere?" Insistí, ya que mi interlocutor había evitado responderme.

"¿Sigues enamorada de Alec Vulturi?"

Esta vez me contestó, pero con otra pregunta. Una que no quería ni plantear, a pesar de que en la respuesta no cabía duda.

"No."

"Entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte." Hizo una pequeña pausa, casi inexistente. "Pero no creo que se marche sin hablar contigo."

"Muy bien. Pues entonces ya se puede acomodar, porque yo no tengo absolutamente nada que decirle."

Demetri asintió y añadió: "Me encargaré de hacerle saber tu decisión."

Se levantó dejándome a solas en la oscuridad de mis pensamientos. De mis recuerdos. ¿Por qué querría Alec encontrarme? Si hubiera querido matarme, Felix podría haberlo hecho el día que atacó a Edward. Pero no lo hizo. No lo intentó. ¿Cuál era su objetivo entonces? ¿Burlarse de mí, de mi sufrimiento? Apreté los puños hasta que se me entumecieron los dedos. Podría matarlo si esa era su intención.

Aspiré todo el aire que pude. No se trataba de eso. Había algo que no estaba viendo. Me cubrí la cara con las manos y después me masajeé las sienes, tratando de empezar el razonamiento de cero, buscando lo que se me estaba escapando.

Después de la muerte de mi hermano, Alec había ido cada día a mi casa. Por orden de mi padre no se le permitía el paso a la mansión, así que se sentaba junto a la verja y esperaba allí durante horas. Día tras día. Al principio no estaba en condiciones de recibir a nadie y, cuando me recuperé, fui yo quien no quiso verlo. No hubiera podido soportarlo.

Jamás comprendí por qué razón acudía Alec a mi casa. Supuse que tal vez quisiera disculparse por haber sido el causante de la muerte de mi hermano. Nunca lo supe y sinceramente nunca me importó.

Sentí un arrebato de furia incontrolable, así que me fui al gimnasio y descargué adrenalina golpeando al saco de boxeo. No sé durante cuánto tiempo estuve machancándome fisícamente, pero cuando paré sentía el cuerpo dolorido y los nudillos empezaban a sangrarme a pesar de los guantes.

Estaba agotada, exhausta, pero no me sentía mejor. Las gotas de agua corrían por mi cuerpo cuando entendí que sólo podía relajarme de una forma: en los brazos de Edward. Salí de la ducha a toda prisa, me vestí sin siquiera secarme y corrí escaleras abajo para que Demetri me llevase a casa.

Estaba tan ansiosa por acurrucarme junto a Edward que apenas era capaz de abrir la puerta del apartamento. Por fin lo conseguí después de pelearme con la cerradura y la llave y me lancé a través del salón a los brazos de Edward, que estaba sentado en el sofá de cara a la puerta. Estaba a punto de saltar literalmente hacia él cuando su expresión me frenó.

Estaba... parecía furioso.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunté omitiendo un saludo que por su cara hubiera sobrado.

Su mirada me fulminó, jamás había visto tanta frialdad en sus ojos

"¿Qué es esto?" Inquirió entre dientes de forma tan brusca que un escalofrío incontrolable me sacudió de pies a cabeza.

Había arrojado unos papeles sobre la mesa... _¡No, no puede ser...! _Las fotos de mi hermano reposaban ante mí como clara acusación de un secreto oculto, de una mentira. Estaba paralizada. No podía moverme. _¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿Qué voy a decir ahora? _Mi mente ya estaba saturada antes de cruzar el umbral. No sería capaz de enfrentarme a esto.

"Te he hecho una pregunta. Respóndeme." Bramó Edward agarrándome el brazo y sacudiéndome.

No respondí nada. Mi hermano estaba ahí, mirándome a través de los recuerdos. Pero no podía hacer nada por mí.

"¿Quién es él, Bella? ¡Exijo saberlo!" Sus ojos estaban a un palmo de los míos, ardiendo de furia. "¿Por qué te abraza así? ¿Quién demonios es?"

Y entonces hice lo único que podía hacer. Me solté de su agarre y salí corriendo del apartamento.

**Edward PoV**

"¿Bella? ¡Bella!" Llamé cuando llegué al apartamento. "¿Bella?"

No me respondía, así que, mirando el reloj que ella misma me había regalado, supuse que estaría en su habitación leyendo con el mp3 conectado. Por eso no me oía. Sin embargo la puerta de su cuarto estaba abierta y dentro no había nadie. Iba a salir cuando algo llamó mi atención. Un ejemplar _Cumbres Borrascosas _con las tapas cedidas y las esquinas desgastadas por el uso. Sonreí al recordar a Bella con el libro en el salón, en la cocina, en el jardín de la casa de mis padres, en la playa de Hoquiam... Lo tomé entre mis manos guiado por el impulso de tocar un objeto tan querido para ella. Unas fotos cayeron de entre las hojas y el corazón me dio un vuelco para instalarse en mi garganta.

Cuatro fotos. En dos de ellas aparecía un muchacho joven, de unos veinte años, moreno, de ojos marrones y una espectacular sonrisa. Parecía un modelo de alguna marca moderna de ropa, posando para la cámara con esa sonrisa de idiota. En las otras dos el mismo chico aparecía muy abrazado a mi Bella y ambos parecían muy felices. Radiantes. Los dos estaban bronceados, como si hubieran estado de vacaciones en algún lugar soleado, nada que ver con la blanca, casi transparente, piel que lucía Bella ahora.

La ira se apoderó de mí y comencé a ver todo rojo. ¿Quién demonios era ese chico y por qué abrazaba a Bella de esa forma?

De pronto otra cosa llamó mi atención. Una inscripción en la primera hoja del libro, una dedicatoria:

"_Per la mia piccola principessa, chi sarà sempre la proprietaria della metà della mia vita." _

Mi idea de italiano no era muy extensa, pero esto no tenía buena pinta. ¡Estaba claro que él era la razón de que Bella hablase en italiano últimamente!

El tiempo que Bella tardó en volver a casa fue largo y angustioso. En ningún momento dejé de mirar las facciones del chico. No podía apartar la vista de sus brazos rodeando a Bella. Se me revolvió el estómago y empecé a sudar frío al pensar en la posibilidad de que Bella me abandonase por él. No. Eso no podía suceder. Bella sería mía al precio que fuese.

Quizá como un modo de conocer mejor a mi enemigo, o tan sólo de ahondar aún más en mi dolor, me concentré en traducir las palabras manuscritas en italiano.

"_Para mi pequeña princesa, que siempre será la dueña de la mitad de mi vida." _

Mi primer pensamiento fue homicida. El segundo también. Y el tercero. Después me di cuenta de que debía tratar de calmarme. Aunque no sirvió de mucho. Mataría a ese tipo con mis propias manos si no se alejaba de Bella. Volví al sofá pero no sé cuanto tiempo pasé allí, mirando a la nada, tratando de buscar mil y una explicaciones para tanta felicidad en esas fotos. Tal vez les había tocado la lotería. Quizá habían aprobado un examen difícil. Puede que estuvieran de vacaciones en algún lugar cálido. O a lo mejor tan sólo estaban enamorados.

Cuanto más me fijaba en las imágenes, peor me ponía. Más cariño, amor, respeto y devoción veía en ellas. Incluso adoración. Sin embargo no podía apartar la vista.

Cuando Bella abrió la puerta como si nada pasase, me permití creer que todo había sido imaginación mía. Hasta pareció aliviada de verme en casa. Pero las pruebas estaban en mis manos. Eso era ineludible.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Dijo alertada por mi expresión.

"¿Qué es esto?" Pregunté apretando la mandíbula para aplacar mi rabia a la vez que tiraba las fotos sobre la mesa.

Un temblor sacudió su cuerpo de forma visible cuando su mirada se encontró con los objetos del interrogatorio.

"Te he hecho una pregunta. Respóndeme. ¿Quién es él, Bella? ¡Exijo saberlo!" Dio un pequeño paso atrás y yo la agarré del brazo. "¿Por qué te abraza así? ¿Quién demonios es?"

Pero de pronto, sin ninguna señal que me previniese, trastabilló hacia atrás y salió del apartamento a toda prisa. Dejándome plantado sin ninguna de las respuestas que tanto necesitaba.

Los siguientes dos días fueron los peores de mi vida. Literalmente Bella había desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra. Su móvil estaba apagado y nadie sabía nada de ella.

En principio pensé que Alice le estaría dando asilo político en casa de mis padres a pesar de que juraba no haber visto a Bella en días, sin embargo tuve que creérmelo cuando fue mi madre quien me lo confirmó. Sólo me quedaba pensar que estaba en casa de Jacob. Allí estaría protegida, el sarnoso se ocuparía de ella y volvería a casa cuando estuviera preparada para confesar su traición.

Esa era la otra angustia que me mataba minuto a minuto, el chico que abrazaba a mi Bella de aquella forma.

Habían pasado cuarenta y ocho horas completas, con todos sus interminables segundos, cuando llegué al límite de mi paciencia. Me vestí con lo primero que encontré y fui a casa de los Black. Mientras conducía iba recordando la única vez que estuve allí, aquella ocasión en la que fui a recoger a Bella, que se encontraba en un estado más que lamentable. Me agarré al volante tratando de controlar el acceso de furia que me invadió. Sabía que cuando la viera todos mis males desaparecerían como por arte de magia, pero nadie libraría de una buena reprimenda a ese par de mocosos por las horas de preocupación y al señor Black por no haberme telefoneado para avisarme de que Bella estaba en su casa.

Dejé el coche ante las casa y me bajé sin siquiera parar el motor. Golpeé la puerta y esta se agitó en las jambas.

"¿Qué demonios...?" Escuché que protestaba alguien al otro lado.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y Jacob Black apareció con cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Dónde está?" Pregunté sin darle tiempo a nada más. "Quiero verla."

"¿Dónde está quién?" Contestó frunciendo el ceño hasta que sus cejas casi se tocaron.

"No juegues conmigo, Black. Apártate." Sin esperar a que respondiera y aprovechando su sorpresa le di un empujón y entré en la casucha. "¿Bella? Ya está bien de esconderte, quiero hablar contigo."

Registré la casa, pero no la encontré por ningún sitio.

"Ella no está aquí, Cullen. ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Dónde está Bella?" Inquirió agarrándome por el hombro.

"Tiene que estar aquí." Dije sin aliento comenzando a sentir un leve mareo. "Está contigo... tiene que estarlo..."

"¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo?" Gritó sacudiéndome mientras yo negaba con la cabeza atónito.

"Bella... ella se enfado y se fue..."

"¿Y por qué iba a estar aquí?"

"Porque... no está en ningún otro sitio."

Jacob se quedó pálido y parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. Como lo estaba yo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo hace que se fue?"

"Dos días."

"¡Cómo has podido se tan estúpido, Cullen!"

"Ella... ella... siempre está contigo..." Tartamudeé todavía incrédulo.

"¡Bueno, pues esta vez no!" Exclamó dejando translucir un nota extraña en su voz que no supe indentificar. "Vamos a tu apartamento, quiero revisar sus cosas." Gruñó caminando hacia mi coche que continuaba con el motor en marcha.

"No se ha llevado nada. Toda su ropa está en el armario, incluso ha dejado su portátil.

Al expresarlo en alto y una vez comprobado que no estaba con Jacob empecé a preocuparme aún más. Era evidente que no había desaparecido por voluntad propia. El corazón empezó a latirme más deprisa, el estómago se me encogió y un sudor frío cubrió mi piel, perlándose en la frente.


	28. Ésta soy yo Completo

¿Alguien se acuerda de mí? He terminado de escribir el estúpido capítulo! Por fin! Si no os gusta, por Dios, no me lo digais porque me muero! Jajaja!

Ni siquiera sé cómo disculparme por todo lo que he tardado en actualizar! Mi trabajo ha absorbido por completo mi vida hasta el punto de no ver a mi familia ni amigos en qué sé yo cuanto tiempo... Lo siento de verdad!

Un beso a todas y espero que al menos merezca la pena en parte...

Antes de despedirme, ¿habéis visto Amanecer? Yo la vi anoche! Y, aunque la película en sí me pareció bastante mala, por no hablar de los efectos especiales... la historia me encantó! Y creo que de las cuatro, es la más fiel al libro, ¿qué me decís?

* * *

Capítulo 27: Ésta soy yo. (COMPLETO).

**Bella PoV**

"Alec está en Seattle. Quiere verte." Dijo Demetri con voz firme.

Los segundos empezaron a correr sin que yo consiguiera reaccionar. Alec. En Seattle.

"¿Por qué?"

La pregunta salió de mis labios sin autorización previa de mi cerebro. Sencillamente no funcionaba. Mi mente no quería trabajar.

"No lo sé."

"Mientes." Repliqué entre dientes de forma agresiva, todavía con la vista perdida en algún punto de la pared empapelada.

Demetri suspiró y se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas.

"Lleva buscándote desde el mismo día que salimos de Madrid. Es a él a quien he estado despistando, no a su padre. Felix iba tras de tu pista por orden suya, por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando te vio en el apartamento de Edward. Según sus _investigaciones_ él te hacía en algún lugar de China."

Sonreí al pensar en que Demetri había llevado a Felix por medio mundo persiguiendo un fantasma. Pero no fue una sonrisa alegre, sino una mueca más bien.

"¿Qué quiere?" Insistí, ya que mi interlocutor había evitado responderme.

"¿Sigues enamorada de Alec Vulturi?"

Esta vez me contestó, pero con otra pregunta. Una que no quería ni plantear, a pesar de que en la respuesta no cabía duda.

"No."

"Entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte." Hizo una pequeña pausa, casi inexistente. "Pero no creo que se marche sin hablar contigo."

"Muy bien. Pues entonces ya se puede acomodar, porque yo no tengo absolutamente nada que decirle."

Demetri asintió y añadió: "Me encargaré de hacerle saber tu decisión."

Se levantó dejándome a solas en la oscuridad de mis pensamientos. De mis recuerdos. ¿Por qué querría Alec encontrarme? Si hubiera querido matarme, Felix podría haberlo hecho el día que atacó a Edward. Pero no lo hizo. No lo intentó. ¿Cuál era su objetivo entonces? ¿Burlarse de mí, de mi sufrimiento? Apreté los puños hasta que se me entumecieron los dedos. Podría matarlo si esa era su intención.

Aspiré todo el aire que pude. No se trataba de eso. Había algo que no estaba viendo. Me cubrí la cara con las manos y después me masajeé las sienes, tratando de empezar el razonamiento de cero, buscando lo que se me estaba escapando.

Después de la muerte de mi hermano, Alec había ido cada día a mi casa. Por orden de mi padre no se le permitía el paso a la mansión, así que se sentaba junto a la verja y esperaba allí durante horas. Día tras día. Al principio no estaba en condiciones de recibir a nadie y, cuando me recuperé, fui yo quien no quiso verlo. No hubiera podido soportarlo.

Jamás comprendí por qué razón acudía Alec a mi casa. Supuse que tal vez quisiera disculparse por haber sido el causante de la muerte de mi hermano. Nunca lo supe y sinceramente nunca me importó.

Sentí un arrebato de furia incontrolable, así que me fui al gimnasio y descargué adrenalina golpeando al saco de boxeo. No sé durante cuánto tiempo estuve machancándome físicamente, pero cuando paré sentía el cuerpo dolorido y los nudillos empezaban a sangrarme a pesar de los guantes.

Estaba agotada, exhausta, pero no me sentía mejor. Las gotas de agua corrían por mi cuerpo cuando entendí que sólo podía relajarme de una forma: en los brazos de Edward. Salí de la ducha a toda prisa, me vestí sin siquiera secarme y corrí escaleras abajo para que Demetri me llevase a casa.

Estaba tan ansiosa por acurrucarme junto a Edward que apenas era capaz de abrir la puerta del apartamento. Por fin lo conseguí después de pelearme con la cerradura y la llave y me lancé a través del salón a los brazos de Edward, que estaba sentado en el sofá de cara a la puerta. Estaba a punto de saltar literalmente hacia él cuando su expresión me frenó.

Estaba... parecía furioso.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunté omitiendo un saludo que por su cara hubiera sobrado.

Su mirada me fulminó, jamás había visto tanta frialdad en sus ojos

"¿Qué es esto?" Inquirió entre dientes de forma tan brusca que un escalofrío incontrolable me sacudió de pies a cabeza.

Había arrojado unos papeles sobre la mesa... _¡No, no puede ser...! _Las fotos de mi hermano reposaban ante mí como clara acusación de un secreto oculto, de una mentira. Estaba paralizada. No podía moverme. _¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿Qué voy a decir ahora? _Mi mente ya estaba saturada antes de cruzar el umbral. No sería capaz de enfrentarme a esto.

"Te he hecho una pregunta. Respóndeme." Bramó Edward agarrándome el brazo y sacudiéndome.

No respondí nada. Mi hermano estaba ahí, mirándome a través de los recuerdos. Pero no podía hacer nada por mí.

"¿Quién es él, Bella? ¡Exijo saberlo!" Sus ojos estaban a un palmo de los míos, ardiendo de furia. "¿Por qué te abraza así? ¿Quién demonios es?"

Y entonces hice lo único que podía hacer. Me solté de su agarre y salí corriendo del apartamento.

**Edward PoV**

"¿Bella? ¡Bella!" Llamé cuando llegué al apartamento. "¿Bella?"

No me respondía, así que, mirando el reloj que ella misma me había regalado, supuse que estaría en su habitación leyendo con el mp3 conectado. Por eso no me oía. Sin embargo la puerta de su cuarto estaba abierta y dentro no había nadie. Iba a salir cuando algo llamó mi atención. Un ejemplar _Cumbres Borrascosas _con las tapas cedidas y las esquinas desgastadas por el uso. Sonreí al recordar a Bella con el libro en el salón, en la cocina, en el jardín de la casa de mis padres, en la playa de Hoquiam... Lo tomé entre mis manos guiado por el impulso de tocar un objeto tan querido para ella. Unas fotos cayeron de entre las hojas y el corazón me dio un vuelco para instalarse en mi garganta.

Cuatro fotos. En dos de ellas aparecía un muchacho joven, de unos veinte años, moreno, de ojos marrones y una espectacular sonrisa. Parecía un modelo de alguna marca moderna de ropa, posando para la cámara con esa sonrisa de idiota. En las otras dos el mismo chico aparecía muy abrazado a mi Bella y ambos parecían muy felices. Radiantes. Los dos estaban bronceados, como si hubieran estado de vacaciones en algún lugar soleado, nada que ver con la blanca, casi transparente, piel que lucía Bella ahora.

La ira se apoderó de mí y comencé a ver todo rojo. ¿Quién demonios era ese chico y por qué abrazaba a Bella de esa forma?

De pronto otra cosa llamó mi atención. Una inscripción en la primera hoja del libro, una dedicatoria:

"_Per la mia piccola principessa, chi sarà sempre la proprietaria della metà della mia vita." _

Mi idea de italiano no era muy extensa, pero esto no tenía buena pinta. ¡Estaba claro que él era la razón de que Bella hablase en italiano últimamente!

El tiempo que Bella tardó en volver a casa fue largo y angustioso. En ningún momento dejé de mirar las facciones del chico. No podía apartar la vista de sus brazos rodeando a Bella. Se me revolvió el estómago y empecé a sudar frío al pensar en la posibilidad de que Bella me abandonase por él. No. Eso no podía suceder. Bella sería mía al precio que fuese.

Quizá como un modo de conocer mejor a mi enemigo, o tan sólo de ahondar aún más en mi dolor, me concentré en traducir las palabras manuscritas en italiano.

"_Para mi pequeña princesa, que siempre será la dueña de la mitad de mi vida." _

Mi primer pensamiento fue homicida. El segundo también. Y el tercero. Después me di cuenta de que debía tratar de calmarme. Aunque no sirvió de mucho. Mataría a ese tipo con mis propias manos si no se alejaba de Bella. Volví al sofá pero no sé cuanto tiempo pasé allí, mirando a la nada, tratando de buscar mil y una explicaciones para tanta felicidad en esas fotos. Tal vez les había tocado la lotería. Quizá habían aprobado un examen difícil. Puede que estuvieran de vacaciones en algún lugar cálido. O a lo mejor tan sólo estaban enamorados.

Cuanto más me fijaba en las imágenes, peor me ponía. Más cariño, amor, respeto y devoción veía en ellas. Incluso adoración. Sin embargo no podía apartar la vista.

Cuando Bella abrió la puerta como si nada pasase, me permití creer que todo había sido imaginación mía. Hasta pareció aliviada de verme en casa. Pero las pruebas estaban en mis manos. Eso era ineludible.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Dijo alertada por mi expresión.

"¿Qué es esto?" Pregunté apretando la mandíbula para aplacar mi rabia a la vez que tiraba las fotos sobre la mesa.

Un temblor sacudió su cuerpo de forma visible cuando su mirada se encontró con los objetos del interrogatorio.

"Te he hecho una pregunta. Respóndeme. ¿Quién es él, Bella? ¡Exijo saberlo!" Dio un pequeño paso atrás y yo la agarré del brazo. "¿Por qué te abraza así? ¿Quién demonios es?"

Pero de pronto, sin ninguna señal que me previniese, trastabilló hacia atrás y salió del apartamento a toda prisa. Dejándome plantado sin ninguna de las respuestas que tanto necesitaba.

Los siguientes dos días fueron los peores de mi vida. Literalmente Bella había desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra. Su móvil estaba apagado y nadie sabía nada de ella.

En principio pensé que Alice le estaría dando asilo político en casa de mis padres a pesar de que juraba no haber visto a Bella en días, sin embargo tuve que creérmelo cuando fue mi madre quien me lo confirmó. Sólo me quedaba pensar que estaba en casa de Jacob. Allí estaría protegida, el sarnoso se ocuparía de ella y volvería a casa cuando estuviera preparada para confesar su traición.

Esa era la otra angustia que me mataba minuto a minuto, el chico que abrazaba a mi Bella de aquella forma.

Habían pasado cuarenta y ocho horas completas, con todos sus interminables segundos, cuando llegué al límite de mi paciencia. Me vestí con lo primero que encontré y fui a casa de los Black. Mientras conducía iba recordando la única vez que estuve allí, aquella ocasión en la que fui a recoger a Bella, que se encontraba en un estado más que lamentable. Me agarré al volante tratando de controlar el acceso de furia que me invadió. Sabía que cuando la viera todos mis males desaparecerían como por arte de magia, pero nadie libraría de una buena reprimenda a ese par de mocosos por las horas de preocupación y al señor Black por no haberme telefoneado para avisarme de que Bella estaba en su casa.

Dejé el coche ante las casa y me bajé sin siquiera parar el motor. Golpeé la puerta y esta se agitó en las jambas.

"¿Qué demonios...?" Escuché que protestaba alguien al otro lado.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y Jacob Black apareció con cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Dónde está?" Pregunté sin darle tiempo a nada más. "Quiero verla."

"¿Dónde está quién?" Contestó frunciendo el ceño hasta que sus cejas casi se tocaron.

"No juegues conmigo, Black. Apártate." Sin esperar a que respondiera y aprovechando su sorpresa le di un empujón y entré en la casucha. "¿Bella? Ya está bien de esconderte, quiero hablar contigo."

Registré la casa, pero no la encontré por ningún sitio.

"Ella no está aquí, Cullen. ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Dónde está Bella?" Inquirió agarrándome por el hombro.

"Tiene que estar aquí." Dije sin aliento comenzando a sentir un leve mareo. "Está contigo... tiene que estarlo..."

"¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo?" Gritó sacudiéndome mientras yo negaba con la cabeza atónito.

"Bella... ella se enfado y se fue..."

"¿Y por qué iba a estar aquí?"

"Porque... no está en ningún otro sitio."

Jacob se quedó pálido y parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. Como lo estaba yo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo hace que se fue?"

"Dos días."

"¡Cómo has podido ser tan estúpido, Cullen!"

"Ella... ella... siempre está contigo..." Tartamudeé todavía incrédulo.

"¡Bueno, pues esta vez no!" Exclamó dejando translucir un nota extraña en su voz que no supe indentificar. "Vamos a tu apartamento, quiero revisar sus cosas." Gruñó caminando hacia mi coche que continuaba con el motor en marcha.

"No se ha llevado nada. Toda su ropa está en el armario, incluso ha dejado su portátil."

Al expresarlo en alto y una vez comprobado que no estaba con Jacob empecé a preocuparme aún más. Era evidente que no había desaparecido por voluntad propia. El corazón empezó a latirme más deprisa, el estómago se me encogió y un sudor frío cubrió mi piel, perlándose en la frente.

"¡Seth!" Dije al recordar que Bella había dejado muy claro que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su amistad.

Jacob sacó un teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y empezó a hablar en otro idioma. En italiano. ¿Por qué de repente todo el mundo hablaba ese estúpido idioma? Apreté la mandíbula hasta que me dolió en un intento de controlarme. Tal vez Jacob conocía al chico de las fotos y puede que hasta fueran amigos...

Hablaba tan deprisa que a penas pude distinguir mi apellido en un par de ocasiones pronunciado con extremo desprecio.

"Voy a llamar a mi despacho, quizá allí puedan darme el número de Seth Clearwater. Bella y él se ha echo muy amigos y seguramente esté con él." Murmuré tratando de aportar algo de luz.

"¡Mierda, Cullen! Seth está en Abu Dhabi y Bella no está con él. Ni tampoco ha sabido nada de ella en los últimos dos días." Respondió fuera de sus casillas mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Bella.

Miró alrededor unos instantes con los ojos entrecerrados y después se arrodilló frente a su cama sacando un maletín de debajo. Justo en ese momento alguien llamó al timbre. Jacob me rodeó y se dirigió a la puerta sin soltar el maletín y cogiendo el notebook de Bella que estaba sobre el escritorio.

"¿Quién demonios es ahora?" Mascullé entre dientes, pensando en que probablemente era Emmett con alguna de sus tonterías.

"El hombre que va a encontrar a Bella."

_¿De qué está hablando este mocoso? _

No me dio tiempo a preguntar antes de que abriera la puerta. Un tipo de 1´75m y aspecto siniestro estaba en el rellano. Vestía pantalón y camisa negros bajo un abrigo de cashmere del mismo color. Iba perfectamente peinado y afeitado, pero había algo en él... tal vez eran las Ray-Ban que cubrían sus ojos; o la cara de asesino en serie; o la cicatriz que asomaba por la parte superior de las gafas, le cortaba la ceja y desaparecía tras los cristales.

"Hey, D. ¿Cómo estás colega?"

Jacob levantó la mano para acompañar su saludo pero el otro tipo ni si quiera respiró.

"Aparta esa mano, Jacob." Rugió de tal forma que hasta me puso los pelos de punta. "Y apártate de mi camino, como el perro traidor que eres." Completó aún más furioso, golpeando el hombro de Black con el suyo al pasar.

_No sé quién demonios es este tipo, ¡pero me cae bien! _

Black se quedó atónito mirando al tipo entrar en mi salón.

"¿A qué viene esto? Yo no tengo la culpa de que..." Jacob inició su protesta pero el desconocido le interrumpió de con una voz que le perseguiría en sus peores pesadillas.

"¡Claro que tienes la culpa, jodido idiota! La has abandonado cuando más te necesitaba. _Egli è qui e vuole parlare con lei._" /Él está aquí y quiere hablar con ella/

"¡No!" Replicó Jacob sin aire.

"¿Quién es este tipo y cómo va a ayudarnos a encontrar a Bella?" Pregunté cansado de que me ignorasen en mi propia casa. "Yo sigo creyendo que puede que esté con Seth..."

"¿Seth?" Inquirió el asesino en serie cuando oyó el nombre. "Alguien va a tener que darme muchas explicaciones..." Dijo en la dirección de Jacob y éste tragó saliva ruidosamente. "Dame su portátil."

Se acomodó en el sofá quitándose las gafas y el abrigo, encendió el ordenador de Bella y conectó un aparato a él.

"¿Qué es eso?"

Nadie me contestó.

Jacob se sentó en otro sofá y yo comencé a pasear de un lado a otro. Puesto que nadie respondía a mis preguntas me pareció mejor idea darle una oportunidad al hombre siniestro. El siguiente paso sería llamar a la policía.

"La madre que..." Maldijo Jack el Destripador.

Miré sobre su hombro y vi un mapa de Europa en la pantalla y un punto que parpadeaba en algún punto de Italia.

"¿Italia? ¿Cree que está en Italia?" Murmuré incrédulo. "Es imposible..."

"¡Joder, vaya lío...!" Respondió Jacob de repente.

"Mueve tu culo sarnoso, nos vamos. Y ya me explicarás por el camino cómo ha pagado ese billete." Ordenó Jack, quien recogió el portátil de Bella junto con el resto de sus cosas y se encaminó hacia la puerta detrás del chucho.

"No sé por qué soy yo quien tiene que dar las explicaciones y ella quien se va de rositas." Bufó Black.

"Porque fue a ti a quien pedí que controlara a Bella, no al revés, zoquete. Y mira si lo has hecho bien que ahora está en Florencia y tú ni te habías enterado. ¿Dónde va señor Cullen?"

Cortó su conversación con Jacob y se dirigió a mí al darse cuenta de que iba tras ellos.

"A buscar a Bella." Respondí como si fuera obvio.

"Nada de eso, señor Cullen. Jacob y yo iremos a buscarla y la traeremos a casa sana y salva. No tiene nada de qué preocuparse."

"Creo que eso le parecerá interesante a la policía y más a la señorita Webber, tutora legal de Bella." Amenacé en tono sosegado.

Jack el Destripador pareció evaluar las posibilidades y, tras ponerse las gafas, murmuró:

"En marcha. No tenemos tiempo que perder."

"¿Vamos a llevarle? Bella va a ponerse echa una furia, D."

"Me importa un bledo cómo se ponga. Ha de aprender que sus actos tienen consecuencias. Si tenía algún problema debía haberme llamado en lugar de salir corriendo del país sola y..." Hizo un sonido de disgusto, pero no terminó la frase.

Así fue como acabé metido en un jet privado rumbo a Roma, previa escala en Miami. En las largas horas de vuelo Jacob y Jack apenas intercambiaron unas cuantas frases que no entendí porque estaban sentados demasiado lejos, pero Black parecía estar intentando disculparse mientras que su interlocutor le increpaba constantemente.

"En media hora aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto Amerigo Vespucci." Anunció el copiloto antes de volver de nuevo a la cabina.

"Pero eso no está en Roma." Dije yo.

Jack el Destripador se levantó de su asiento y ocupó el que estaba vacío frente a mí.

"Florencia, nos dirigimos a Florencia, capital de la Toscana."

Asentí sin saber muy bien cómo responder ante la primera información que me daba alguien a cerca de nuestros planes, aunque me hubiera enterado por casualidad...

"¿Por qué cree que Bella está en Florencia? Creo que esto es una total pérdida de tiempo además de una locura."

"Créame, lo sé. Deje de preocuparse, Bella estará perfectamente. Mejor dígame, señor Cullen, ¿qué relación le une a Bella? No creo que haga un viaje tan largo por la prima de su prometida... Para usted debe ser más una molestia que otra cosa."

"Le diré que Bella jamás ha sido una molestia, pero no creo que tenga por qué darle más explicaciones."

"Está bien. Solo voy a advertirle que si esa niña derrama una sola lágrima por su causa, usted lo pagará con la vida. No se trata de ninguna exageración. Si la haces sufrir, te mato." Completó apartándose discretamente la chaqueta y dejando entre ver una pistola.

Se levantó y volvió a ocupar su asiento. Jacob ni siquiera se inmuto. _Madre mía... ¡Sí que es un __asesino en serie! ¿Y si le busca la policía? Seguro que sale en uno de esos programas de los delincuentes más buscados..._

El avión aterrizó y un sol brillante nos recibió al bajar del avión. El sol de la Toscana. Por más que me había devanado los sesos tratando de buscar un razón por la que Bella podría estar en Italia, no encontré ninguna. Y si había accedido a esta locura de viaje fue, en primer lugar, porque Black no se sorprendió cuando Jack dijo que Bella estaba aquí; y, en segundo, porque él estaba aquí. Eso indicaba que había alguna posibilidad de que ella hubiera viajado al país. La única conclusión que se me ocurrió aún se revolvía en mi cerebro, aunque yo me había empeñado en aplastarla en un cajón cerrado: que Bella hubiera venido a refugiarse en los brazos del italiano de las fotos. En cualquier caso Jacob sabía más que yo a cerca de Bella, por mucho que me costara admitirlo. Así que dónde fuera él, iría yo.

En la pista nos esperaba una limusina. Nada encajaba con nada. Italia, jets privados, limusinas... ¿quién demonios era el tal Jack el Destripador? ¿sería algún tipo de magnate multimillonario? Y si era así, ¿de qué lo conocía Bella? ¿por qué se tomaba tantas molestias por ella? La cabeza me iba a estallar con tantas preguntas. Me acomodé en el asiento de cuero de la limusina y procuré dejar la mente en blanco, pensando en que pronto vería a Bella. Sí, eso era lo único importante.

El sitio al que nos condujo la limusina fue de lo más extraño. Un cementerio. Inevitablemente la amenaza de Jack se me vino a la mente y él debió leerme la mente, porque respondió a la pregunta no formulada.

"Tranquilo, señor Cullen, aún no ha llegado su hora. Estamos aquí porque es donde se encuentra Bella."

¿Bella en un cementerio? Esto cada vez tenía menos sentido.

"¿Cómo lo sabe?" Espeté curioso.

"Lo sé." Respondió escuetamente.

Bufé pero salí del vehículo detrás de Jacob. Si él iba, entonces yo también. Nos detuvimos frente a un gran mausoleo hecho de piedra y mármol. Miré a Black con el ceño fruncido, pero él tenía las manos en los bolsillos y parecía que conocía el sitio o que al menos ya había estado aquí antes.

"Esperadme aquí." Jack se adelantó y abrió la reja acristalada que chirrió levemente. "Que no entre." Le indicó a Jacob refiriéndose a mí.

"Jacob, ¿qué está pasando? ¿por qué iba a venir Bella a Italia?" Susurré.

"No es a mí a quien tienes que preguntárselo, sino a ella." Contestó entre dientes. Después dio una patada a una piedra y se pasó las manos por el pelo. "Le dije que esto no funcionaría... que lo mejor era que nos marcháramos lejos. Pero ¡claro! siempre tenemos que meternos en líos. ¡Puaj!" Masculló esa parte para él y a mí me dejó más confuso.

"¿Vas a decirme qué ocurre o no?" Dije cogiéndole por el pecho de la camiseta aunque él era más alto que yo.

"Señor Cullen, Bella desea hablar con usted." Dijo el Destripador desde la puerta.

Solté a Jacob y avancé hacia el panteón. El sitio daba escalofríos. Avancé por un pasillo y entré en una amplia sala con las paredes plagadas de lápidas con nombres italianos grabados en letras doradas. Había un nombre que se repetía. Bataglia. _¿Bataglia?_ En el centro había un sofá de color negro, iluminado por la tenue luz que entraba por la claraboya. Allí sentada estaba Bella, sus brazos rodeaban sus rodillas y llevaba la misma ropa con la que había salido de mi apartamento dos días atrás. El alivio recorrió mis venas de forma instantánea y antes de poder pensar en lo extraño de lugar ya estaba corriendo hacia ella.

"Edward." Suspiró con alivio cuando la aplasté contra mi pecho.

"¿Sabes lo preocupado que he estado? ¿Te haces una idea?"

"Lo siento." No pude verlas, pero oí las lágrimas en su voz.

"Pero por muy asustado que haya estado, no vas a librarte de explicarme todo esto. ¿Cómo demonios has llegado a Italia?"

"Te lo explicaré todo, pero primero bésame." Pidió y ¿cómo iba yo a resistirme a una petición así?

Cuando mis labios tocaron los suyos sentí como si estuviera completo de nuevo. De pronto Bella se hizo con el control de la situación, intensificando el beso, transmitiendo una ansiedad que aunque no lo hubiera creído posible, era mayor que la mía propia. Fue ella quien se separó de mí.

"No vuelvas a hacerme esto." Dije con sus mejillas aún entre mis manos.

"Siéntate, lo vas a necesitar." Respondió.

"Me estás asustando."

"Mejor."

Tomé lugar en el sofá, pero ella no ocupó el suyo a mi lado sino que se adelantó un paso quedando frente a cuatro lápidas. _'Piero y Sofía Bataglia'_ eran los nombres que aparecían en la primera; _'Carlo y Renée Bataglia' _ponía en la segunda; _'Tiziano Bataglia' _rezaba la tercera; y por último _'Bella Bataglia'_. Las inscripciones estaban en italiano.

"¿Qué es este sitio, Bella?" Pregunté en un susurro, como si por hablar en alto pudiera perturbar la paz de la gente que estaba allí enterrada.

"Es el mausoleo de mi familia. Mi padre hizo instalar ese sofá por la cantidad de horas que pasaba yo aquí." Acarició distraídamente las letras grabadas en la piedra.

"¿Tu familia? Tú te apellidas Swan, no entiendo..."

"Bataglia." Me cortó con voz dura, mirándome sobre su hombro. "Mi nombre es Bataglia, no Swan."

"¿Qué? Venga, Bella, no digas tonterías... ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?"

"Mi nombre es Patrizia Bataglia, hija de Carlo Bataglia y Renée Swan. Necesito ocultarme, por eso utilizo el apellido de mi madre." Se giró y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá. "Empezaré respondiendo a tus preguntas por orden, eso nos lleva a la que me hiciste en el apartamento antes de... que me fuera. El hombre de las fotos era mi hermano, Tiziano." Con la barbilla apuntó a la pared, pero yo no fui capaz de seguir su mirada.

Estaba atónito. Creo que si en ese momento me hubieran pinchado no hubiera salido ni una gota de sangre. En realidad creo que si me hubieran disparado no hubiera salido ni una gota de sangre.

"A la pregunta de cómo he llegado a Italia, he venido a traer las cenizas de mis padres. Estaban enterradas en Forks bajo el nombre de Charlie y Renée Swan. Cuando vi las fotos... sólo sentí que necesitaba hacerlo. Para que no se sintieran abandonados lejos de casa o para que mi hermano no se sintiera sólo. No sé, fue una necesidad irracional."

Me quedé parpadeando, intentando asimilar lo que me estaba diciendo pero todo parecía tan inverosímil... Mi cerebro empezó un extraño ejercicio de repetición, repetía las palabras una y otra vez como si fuera una grabación. Nada.

"Edward, di algo. Estás muy pálido..."

Una imagen me llamó la atención.

"¿Bella Bataglia?"

"Menos mal." Suspiró. Después cogió aire. "Mi hermano y yo fuimos secuestrados. Él murió." Se puso en pie frente a la lápida que yo había mencionado. "Esta tumba simboliza la parte de mí que murió con él."

"¿Estás tratando de decirme que tú eres Patrizia Bataglia?"

"Sí, básicamente, sí"

Y de repente me eché a reír. No podía ser. Sencillamente imposible. _¿No?_

"Me alegra divertirte." Murmuró. "Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, éste no es lugar para hablar."

Me encogí de hombros. Tal vez todo esto era un sueño. Puede que me hubiese quedado dormido y nada de esto fuera realidad. Sí, solo podía tratarse de un sueño extravagante. Muy extravagante.

"¿Sabes que no creo ni una palabra?"

"No te preocupes, no durará mucho."

Al salir no había nadie en el exterior.

"¿Dónde está Jack?"

"¿Jack?" Repitió con el ceño fruncido.

"Sí, Jack el Destripador, el hombre que me trajo hasta aquí."

"Tú te refieres a Demetri, mi jefe de seguridad. Le dije que me esperara en casa, tengo mi coche en el aparcamiento." Respondió riendo levemente.

"Tiene pinta de asesino en serie, pero supongo que es parte de su trabajo."

"Tu hermana opina lo mismo. No quería dejarme a solas con él por si vendía mis órganos en el mercado negro..."

"¿Alice lo conoce?" Inquirí sorprendido.

"Sólo lo ha visto un par de veces."

"Por cierto, ¿has dicho jefe de seguridad?"

Asintió, pero esta vez no dijo nada. Estaba claro que ella se creía la historia. Tal vez tenía que empezar a pensar en hablar con Ángela para consultar a algún especialista en psiquiatría...

"¿Quién puede venir en ese coche a un cementerio?" Protesté haciendo referencia a un llamativo deportivo rojo aparcado a unos metros, entre otros utilitarios. "Hay que ser..."

"Es mío." Me cortó.

Yo la miré con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa burlona pero de repente sacó una llave del bolsillo y las luces del deportivo parpadearon dos veces al tiempo que se oía el clic de las cerraduras. Se me encogió el corazón. Quizá después de todo el que debía visitar al psiquiatra era yo...

Durante el trayecto en el exclusivo coche Bella no dijo ni una palabra. Lo poco que me había contado iba filtrándose a través de la incredulidad. Si ella era Patrizia Batlaglia entonces la chica que estaba a mi lado era una multimillonaria italiana que nada tenía que ver con la Bella que yo conocía. Los engranajes empezaron a moverse. Eso explicaría cómo consiguió que me devolvieran mi puesto y por qué su jefe de seguridad me había salvado la vida cuando los Vulturi vinieron a matarme. Seth... él ya la conocía de antes... ¿En cuántas cosas me había mentido si esta absurda historia era cierta?

El coche se detuvo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Ante nosotros unas enormes puertas de hierro forjado se abrían y detrás se alzaba la mansión más grande que había visto jamás.

"Bienvenido al _palazzo_ de la familia." Musitó Bella sin quitar la vista del parabrisas.

Ésa era la palabra que lo describía. Palacio.

"¡Ay, Dios...!"

"Ya te dije que la incredulidad no iba a durarte mucho tiempo. Vamos."

Se bajó del coche y un hombre uniformado se acercó a nosotros en las escaleras para recoger las llaves del auto.

Encima de la puerta de entrada había tres palabras grabadas.

"¿Qué significa?"

"Honor. Valentía. Rectitud. Son los tres valores que todo Bataglia debe poseer, según mi abuelo. Creo que ya es hora de que yo empiece a regirme por ellos."

La seguí a un lujoso vestíbulo decorado con obras de arte y flores.

"Supongo que querrás darte una ducha después de un viaje tan largo, acompáñame." Me llevó al tercer piso donde abrió la puerta de una habitación tan grande como el apartamento en el que vivíamos en Froks. "Era la suite de mi hermano. Aquella puerta es el baño y ése el vestidor. Puedes ponerte lo que quieras. Cuando estés listo baja al salón, te estaré esperando."

Yo todavía estaba mirando a mi alrededor cuando ella terminó de hablar.

"Edward." Bella se acercó y me rozó la mejilla. "Siento haberte asustado. Ojalá puedas perdonarme." Sus labios rozaron los míos a penas un segundo y después desapareció.

Durante un tiempo me quedé parado mirando la puerta por la que Bella acababa de salir. Cuando salí de mi estupor empecé a mirar la habitación. La enorme cama, el sofá de cuero, la increíble televisión, el lujoso baño... También había fotos del hombre que Bella había dicho era su hermano, con ella en unas y con una chica rubia en otras. Continué en trance mientras me duchaba, esperando despertarme en mi apartamento en cualquier momento.

Entré en el vestidor con una toalla enrollada en la cintura y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando me encontré ropa de las marcas y diseñadores más exclusivos. Fuese quien fuese el tipo, tenía buen gusto. Me decidí por unos vaqueros y una camisa sencillos, pero que seguramente habían costado un fortuna.

Dediqué unos minutos a estudiar las fotos de aquel hombre con Bella. Mirándolas desde esta nueva perspectiva, quizá sí fueran hermanos. Una de las imágenes mostraba a un niño de cuatro o cinco años con una amplia sonrisa y un bebé en brazos. A partir de ahí se apreciaba el crecimiento de dos niños siempre sonrientes. Incluso pude darme cuenta de que sus ojos tenían el mismo color y su boca era una copia exacta.

Por fin me decidí a bajar al salón, aunque me detuve en la puerta al oír a Bella discutiendo con Jack el Destripador. No había gritos, sus voces eran frías y controladas. De pronto un recuerdo me golpeó de lleno. La noche en la que los matones de los Vulturi vinieron a mi casa alguien los detuvo. Seth me había dicho que había sido Jack quien me había salvado, pero no había sido su voz la que irrumpió en mi casa. Fue Bella.

Jack salió de la habitación como un vendaval sin siquiera mirarme. Al entrar en el salón, Bella miraba por la ventana a la oscuridad de la noche. Parecía perdida y sola.

"¿En cuántas cosas me has mentido?" Inquirí de pronto.

No había sido mi idea empezar así la conversación, pero cada minuto que pasaba descubría más embustes y me sentía más dolido.

"En más de las que me gustaría admitir." Suspiró. "Pero sigo siendo yo."

Me miró directamente a los ojos y vi algo en su mirada que me sacudió de pies a cabeza. Ella decía seguir siendo la misma, pero yo no encontraba ni rastro de la dulzura que una vez probé en ella.

"¿Cómo has podido ocultarme quién eras? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, maldita sea?" Exploté. "Un momento... ¿tú ya sabías quién era yo cuando nos conocimos?" La idea acudió a mi mente golpeándome como un tren a toda máquina.

"No. Por supuesto que no sabía quién eras tú. Esa noche, cuando te vi en casa de Ángela pensé que me moriría. Y sí, debería haberlo hecho, debería haberte dicho quién era aquel día en la cafetería, pero me estaba enamorando de ti en aquel preciso instante. ¿Qué más daban los nombres? Me pareciste el hombre más deslumbrante que había visto en mi vida. Y no podías ir tras mi dinero como todos los demás, porque no sabías quién era yo." Una risa triste interrumpió su discurso. "Ahora resulta casi ridículo..." Dio un par de pasos por el salón mientras se retorcía las manos, pero sin acercarse a mí. "Después todo se complicó. Tú eras el prometido de Ángela y yo..."

Sentí tanta rabia que no pude detener las palabras.

"¡Eres una vulgar mentirosa, un ser rastrero al que no le importan los métodos que utilice con tal de salirse con la suya! ¡Nos has mentido a todos por un puñado de monedas! Qué bien debiste pasártelo con Jacob riéndoos a nuestras espaldas... ¡Y jugando con Seth a los desconocidos!"

"Edward... no creo que..." Tartamudeó.

Pero el raudal de reproches ya había comenzado y ahora no podía detenerme. Más tarde me daría cuenta de lo ofuscado que estaba en ese momento y de que debería de haberme tragado la mitad de lo que dije.

"Sí, claro, me estoy quejando por nada, ¿verdad? ¿Qué más da que un hombre encuentre a su mujer ideal y resulte que ésta lo está engañando deliberadamente?"

"Edward, por favor, si me dejaras explicarte..."

"¡Aunque después de todo quizá soy yo quién debería disculparme por haber sido injusto contigo!" Vi cómo sus ojos se abrían y me miraba con un deje de esperanza. "Fue injusto por mi parte ponerte en un pedestal. Si no lo hubiera hecho, probablemente lo habría asimilado mejor cuando te caíste de él." Escupí con desprecio.

En un segundo el ambiente en la habitación cambió por completo, como si la temperatura hubiera descendido por debajo del grado de congelación. Cuadró los hombros, irguió la cabeza y un brillo de furia destelló en sus mirada. Entonces pude vislumbrar a la verdadera Bella, a la multimillonaria italiana a la que todos los hombres de negocios temían.

"En ese caso me alegro de haber caído antes que después, porque más pronto que tarde habría acabado por desilusionarte." Tronó. "Tus sueños no son reales, Edward. Soy una mujer normal que trata de pasar por el mundo haciéndolo lo mejor que puede. No siempre me comporto bien, tan solo hago lo que debo, me guste o no. Pero eso ya te lo adevertí." Clavó su mirada en la mía, invitándome a recordar todas las veces en las que me dijo que no era buena para mí. "Lo he hecho lo mejor que he sabido teniendo en cuenta el margen de maniobra. Las circunstancias me tienen cercada, como a todo el mundo. Excepto a ti, tal vez, que siempre te comportas como el hombre honesto, honrado y honorable que eres." Pronunció esta frase como clara referencia a mi comportamiento desleal con su prima. "Es lógico que no sientas compasión por los simples mortales."

Y tenía razón. Yo tampoco había sido un ejemplo de sinceridad y buen comportamiento. Estaba comprometido con una mujer y enamorado de otra. Una a la que ya no conocía.

Bella se acercó a una mesa con botellas y se sirvió una copa de un líquido ámbar. Le dio un buen trago y se quedó de pie, sujetando el vaso con una mano, la otra metida en el bolsillo y la mirada perdida.

"Me he trasformado en alguien a quien no puedes amar. Supongo que no puedo culparte de eso. Te enamoraste de una ilusión. La verdadera Bella no merece ser amada. Soy cínica y cruel. A mi tierna edad incluso me han tachado de maquiavélica. No me importan las consecuencias y humillo a la gente si me conviene." A continuación sus ojos se centraron de nuevo en mí y el vello se me erizó. "Yo no podría hacerte feliz, ahora me doy cuenta..."

Me corroía la ira, eso era cierto; pero oírla hablar con tal crudeza me hacía sentir como si estuviera a borde de un precipicio. Una incómoda sensación de vértigo se aferró a mí estómago.

"Ya no podemos cambiar nada, ¿y por qué íbamos a hacerlo?" Preguntó apretando fuertemente el vaso. "Tu jamás podrías llegar a comprenderme ni a respetarme. ¿Cómo íbamos a amarnos en esas circunstancias?"

En aquel momento, mirando sus ojos del color del chocolate, me pregunté cómo me las iba a arreglar para vivir el resto de mi vida sin ella. Yo ya no estaría a su lado para cuidar de que no le pasara nada. No estaría para curar las pequeñas heridas producidas por su torpeza. No estaría para susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras en sus noches tenebrosas. No estaría para oírla reír. No estaría para abrazarla por las noches y despertar a su lado por las mañanas.

Caminó de nuevo hacia la ventana mientras yo respondía:

"Puede que yo tenga algo que decir al respecto."

Se volvió hacia mí.

"Ya has dicho todo lo que estoy dispuesta a escuchar. A veces se gana, a veces se pierde. Yo he perdido, pero siempre hay otros juegos a los que jugar." Miró su reloj y después se encaminó hacia la puerta. "Fuera hay un coche que te conducirá al aeropuerto, allí te espera un jet que te llevará a Seatlle. Me encargaré de que alguien te recoja y te deje en casa. Espero que tengas un buen viaje, Edaward." Justo en el umbral se detuvo y añadió: "Me atrevo a pedirte un último favor, si no es demasiado..."

Estaba tan paralizado por su cambio de actitud y la manera tan fría en la que me había despachado que ni tan siquiera fui capaz de asentir, así que ella tomó mi ausencia de respuesta por un sí.

"Me gustaría tratar este tema personalmente con mi prima cuando llegue el momento. _Arrivederci, carissimo._"

Y sin más desapareció escaleras arriba.

_¿Siempre había tenido esa elegancia natural al caminar o es que el lugar la acentuaba? Y el acento italiano que sólo se apreciaba cuando se enfadaba, ¿también había estado ahí antes? ¿Ella lo había ocultado muy bien o yo había estado muy ciego?_


End file.
